The Legend of Fallen Knight
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Naruto no era un tipo afortunado. No tenía poderes, ni talentos, lo único que le quedaba era desistir de su propia meta y aceptar su destino de ser todo un perdedor. Pero, aun cuando todo el mundo estaba en su contra, él les demostraría que estaban muy equivocados, pues esta es la historia de cómo un perdedor pasó a ser una Leyenda.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Entra! Uzumaki Naruto!

Haber, realmente no sé ni cómo explicárselos. Yo tengo muchos, muchos manuscritos de historias, todos muy diferentes a la anterior. Mi Idea para "The abisswallker" no era el que ustedes ven, era una muy diferente. Era un cliché "School" donde Naruto sería un estudiante que tendría el sueño de ser el "Mejor caballero de todos los tiempos", de ahí el nombre "The abisswalker". Como siempre, la idea original fue desechada y simplemente seguí con algo más…aleatorio, pensando en que sería buena idea.

Cuando mi hermano formateo el Pc (Hace un par de semanas) lo poco que recuperé fue algunos archivos que yo creía que eran importantes para mí, sobre todo porque son mis bocetos originales de cada Fic. Este "Capitulo" era el Beta de lo que ustedes ahora conocen, como fue mi primera idea que tuve, algo nostálgico para mí.

Lamento si es solo un Fic de un solo capitulo, pero publicarlo realmente no es idea mía, me da vergüenza que alguien vea mis bocetos, pero mi hermano dice que está bien y que mejor publicarlo a que suceda algo como lo de antes, de pasada puedo enseñarles a mis amigos Fickers mi manera de hacer las cosas (por más vergonzosa que fuese)

Nuevamente, no espero ningún apoyo de esto, es cosa de **"amor a la escritura"** y **"nostalgia"** hacia mi yo pasado que tenía mil y un historias en la cabeza, pero se decidió por una más arriesgada. Dicho todo esto y si habéis leído mi vomito sentimental, disfrutarlo el inicio del todo :D

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:** ¡Entra! Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

 **Cuando yo era un niño, me contaban una historia muy repetitiva, pero una que todo mundo sabía y lo tenía muy en cuenta. Esta leyenda se llamaba….  
"El héroe elegido por la humanidad, ¡Artorias!"**

Las palabras en eco que contaban la historia poco a poco se convertían en grandes pinturas en un espacio totalmente oscuro. De repente, las pinturas se volvieron cada vez más nítidas y con colores, siendo capaz de ser interpretadas. En una de ellas, había un enorme monstruo deforme con un solo ojo, uno que parecía estar rugiendo mientras estaba encima de una montaña.

 **Hace mucho tiempo, en tiempos antiguos, el odio de guerras sin sentido y la sangre derramada despertaron un monstruo que sacudió todo lo que se conocía. Este "monstruo" tenía como objetivo destruirlo todo. Creando un ejército de monstruos de su propia carne, rápidamente arraso con toda la vida sobre la tierra, su objetivo estaba cerca de cumplirse.**

Aquella pintura del monstruo poco a poco fue alargándose más hacia abajo, mostrando que había mas de ella por mostrar. En el nuevo retaso, se podía ver una silueta completamente blanca de una persona, quien empuñaba una espada dorada y emitía un aura del mismo color, iluminando la silueta del monstruo de un solo ojo.

 **Pero entonces, hubo un monstruo entre monstruos que se reveló contra su propio creador. Usando una espada que se le fue otorgada por los clanes que aún quedaban vivos, la usó para derrotar al todopoderoso "Espíritu de un solo ojo" dividiéndolo en nueve partes iguales. Sin embargo, al ser solo una parte de su señor, este fue sellado junto al monstruo, destinado a luchar por toda la eternidad con su alma.**

Aquella imagen de la batalla titánica que se contaba, poco a poco se empieza a quemar, revelando algo al trasfondo de esta. Se muestra un pequeño recuerdo difuminado, donde aquella criatura ruge de dolor y se fragmenta en varios pedazos, los cuales se dispersaron por todo el mundo.

La sorpresa de todo ello fue que había una silueta negra, la cual tenía un pedazo más, uno que brillaba en oscuridad. Mirando con sus ojos rojos, une aquel fragmento con su arma dorada, la cual empezó a sobrevolar frente a la silueta humanoide. Aquella espada flotante rápidamente fue encadenada y finalmente fue sumergida al fondo de una masa de agua, desapareciendo por completo.

 **Nunca pude creerlo, incluso cuando mi sueño era ser alguien tan legendario como aquel héroe, no pude creer su hazaña, nadie lo hacía.  
Todo mundo creía que era un simple cuento de hadas**

De repente, el arma empezaba a titilar con un brillo dorado, comenzando a salir lentamente del agua. Ya fuera de la masa de agua, una figura vestida con ropajes blanco la veía sobrevolar frente de él, sujetando su empuñadura con ambas manos. Sin embargo, un aura oscura se extendía alrededor de la hoja, haciendo que la silueta blanca la suelte por miedo, perdiéndola nuevamente por las olas del mar.

 **Pero descubrí tardíamente que la tan llamada leyenda…no era un mito del todo**

Un recuerdo empañado mostraba como un par de personas chocaban espadas en camaralmente, mientras rayos y relámpagos caían a su alrededor. En el recuerdo había un rubio e ojos azules, el cual tenía sangre corriendo por su boca, con grandes heridas sobre su cuerpo magullado. Este fue arrojado a distancia por una fuerte patada, rodando por el suelo y mirando cansado la figura que se cernía sobre él, todo se volvió negro de repente.

 **Artorias Existió**

Con aquellas palabras, una figura humanoide era iluminado por la enorme luna roja que tenía a sus espaldas. Esta tenía una enorme espada entre las manos y miraba con una enrojecida mirada al rubio bajo sus pies, quien se quedaba congelado por su presencia.

 **¿Cómo lo sé? Es muy fácil de explicar, solo digamos que yo logré conocerlo**

El rubio en el suelo sacudió su cabeza con ferocidad, volviéndose a parar y soltar un grito de guerra mientras sostenía la espada dorada de las leyendas. Luchaba con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba, pero su contrincante era inigualable, no parecía tener problemas para defenderse, sus ojos no mostraban preocupación alguna.

 **Aunque la historia cuenta sobre la lucha eterna de ambos contrincantes, no revela que fue decisión de ambos luchar hasta que el otro cayese, pues disfrutaban de una batalla como pocas ambos habían tenido. Sin embargo, Todo tiene un final, un broche de oro que hace de los mitos…Leyendas.**

Nuevamente se mostraba la batalla y como el rubio iba perdiendo terreno, hasta que, en uno de sus ataques desesperados, pierde su espada la cual sale volando hacia los cielos. No decide darse por vencido, formando una extraña esfera azul en sus manos, decidido a darle un golpe directo, pero un fuerte golpe en su estómago crea un poderoso estallido de aire, dejándolo derrotado en el suelo.

 **…al final…**

La espada que seguía girando en el aire, cayó en las manos de la figura oscura, el cual miró al rubio bajo sus pies, quien respiraba forzosamente al tener más de un órgano interno pulverizado. El joven ve con ojos moribundos como su espada ahora estaba en posesión de su enemigo y este dirigía la punta mortal hacia su pecho. Todo se volvió oscuro y el sonido de carne siendo atravesada silenció el sonido del lugar por completo.

 **…solo uno quedó en pie…**

Nuevamente se muestra la torre en donde la pelea ocurrió. En ella no había nadie más que el rubio de hace unos momentos, teniendo una enorme espada dorada que atravesaba su pecho y el suelo. Aquel rubio usaba sus dedos temblorosos para poder hacer algo, sintiendo como poco a poco la muerte le reclamaba. Su respiraron forzada poco a poco empezaba a ralentizarse, hasta quedar completamente inmóvil, con su vista inerte mirando el cielo lluvioso.

 **…para poder contar el final de esta historia…**

* * *

Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!

* * *

 **"¡Salid de mi camino!"**

Fue el grito desesperado de un chico que corría con toda la velocidad que tenía en sus piernas, asustando a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor, quienes se hacía a un lado evitando chocar en su camino. Aquel chico salta evitando un coche muy moderno, haciendo que todo mundo le mirase como si estuviese en cámara lenta.

Aquel joven parecía tener unos 17 años, piel bronceada y de cabellos rubios. Lo más peculiar, además de la tostada que llevaba en su boca, era las marcas de nacimiento que tenía en sus mejillas, las cuales parecían asemejarle a un zorro. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, haciendo que el chico rubio siguiese con su camino, riéndose de los gritos desenfrenados del pobre conductor.

 **Sip, ese soy yo, ¡el increíble Uzumaki Naruto! Y…  
!Estoy a punto de llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases!**

Aquel joven, ahora identificado como Naruto, iba comiendo mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a un lugar que se veía muy, pero muy grande desde donde estaba. Aquel edificio era tan estúpidamente grande, que la podía ver de lejos aun cuando faltaban muchos kilómetros para llegar "¡no llegare a tiempo! ¡maldita sea los videojuegos!" maldijo el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando que se quedó dormido por haberse quedado hasta muy tarde.

De repente vio un auto a su lado, el cual frenó un momento por la luz roja en el semáforo. Con una sonrisa zorruna, rápidamente se sube encima del vehículo sin que su conductor se diese cuenta, el cual hecho a andar dirigiéndose hacia el edificio "Yosh" susurró el rubio, esperando no llamar la atención de nadie.

Ya a un par de kilómetros de viaje, llamó la atención de un policía quien se quedó a medio Donut al verlo saludar hacia él con una enorme sonrisa. No lo pensó dos veces, subiéndose a una especie de trasporte volador y comenzando a perseguirlo "¡Naruto! ¡Es la quinta vez esta semana! ¡esta vez te atraparé!" gritó el anciano, sacudiendo una porra que tenía electricidad alrededor.

"¡muy lento anciano!" gritó el rubio mientras saltaba hacia otro auto, pues el suyo había cambiado de dirección "¡me saldré con la mía y lo sabe!" gritó como si de un villano se tratase, enojando a un más al policía, el cual dejo de ser uno y pronto hubo varios de ellos "mierda" susurró el rubio asustado, pues sabía que esta vez era enserio.

"¡ja! ¡no tienes escapatoria, niño!" gritó el anciano, sacudiendo con ferocidad su porra "¡te atraparé y cuando lo haga, llenaras estas formas el resto de tu vida!" gritó este, sacando un papel de sus ropas, el cual volvió completamente azul el chico rubio.

"¡primero muerto!" gritó aterrado, volando a distancia por la inercia, ya que el auto freno de golpe al ver una gran cantidad de tráfico "¡Ja! ¡nos vemos luego, anciano!" gritó el rubio, carcajeándose a distancia mientras corría desesperado hacia el edificio gigante. Los policías se detuvieron, pues no había manera de atravesar el mar de vehículos sin romper un par de reglas.

Uno de los oficiales más jóvenes susurro a otro, señalando el desorden vehicular "Jefe" dijo uno, llamando la atención del anciano hombre, quien volvió su mirada molesta hacia este, asustándolo "d-debemos ayudar" dijo señalando el tráfico, pues era su deber como oficiales.

"¡ustedes háganlo! ¡Yo iré tras Uzumaki!" respondió este, acelerando su pequeño vehículo y corriendo rápidamente hacia el rubio, dejando a sus compañeros sin habla alguna, quienes levantaron los hombros y siguieron cumpliendo con su deber, por más aburrido que fuese.

Mientras tanto, el rubio seguía corriendo y veía como el anciano manejaba como todo un experto, surcando cada auto con facilidad "¡eres muy bueno anciano, lo acepto!" dijo el rubio, sosteniendo nuevamente su tostada con la boca "¡pero yo soy mejor!" balbuceo con la boca cerrada, viendo un poste de luz pública, al cual sujetó con fuerza, girando rápidamente hacia un callejón.

El anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego seguirlo con mucha más determinación. El oficial rápidamente paso por los callejones rápidamente, sin frenar en cada esquina y siguiendo los rastros de destrucción que dejaba su enemigo. Sin embargo, tuvo que frenar con fuerza al ver que no había salida.

El oficial se queda con la boca abierta al ver que el joven rubio había dejado una inscripción en la pared, el cual decía '¡Te tengo viejo! ¡Nadie puede atrapar a Uzumaki Naruto!' junto a un dibujo chibi de este mismo, el cual se burlaba de él. Una marca gigante apareció en la frente del anciano, junto a una ira que solo aumentaba cada vez más.

 **"¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**

El muchacho rubio se detuvo de repente al escuchar el grito en la lejanía, riéndose entre dientes por ello y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su destino. Ya se veía realmente cerca, solo faltaba un extenso jardín y ya habría de llegar. Este era un día normal para el chico problemático, uno en donde sacaba de quicio a más de una persona.

 **El día a día del mayor bromista del mundo**

* * *

 **"Ya está a punto de comenzar la ceremonia de inicio de curso"**

Fue lo que escuchó nuestro rubio protagonista, quien respiraba agitadamente e intentaba llenar sus pulmones del tan necesitado oxígeno. Su cara estaba roja, totalmente cansado del maratón que tuvo que correr para llegar aquí "uff, Vaya" dijo este, finalmente logrando colocarse de pie correctamente "última vez que me quedo tan tarde" se prometió a sí mismo, aunque sabía que no lo iba a cumplir.

De repente nota como una pequeña pareja estaba a lo lejos, no podía distinguir nada debido a que estaban entre árboles, pero uno era una mujer de cabellos dorados y el hombre era alguien tan alto que las hojas de los arboles lo ocultaba. De lo poco que podía escuchar, estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión. El rubio gruño enojado "Maldita suerte tienen algunos" dijo molesto, pues todavía seguía siendo impopular con las mujeres, aunque no sabía el porqué.

Suspirando, retoma su sonrisa, pero ahora mirando uno de los grandes edificios que tenía frente a él "Finalmente, luego de mucho esfuerzo" dijo muy feliz, pues este era su primer paso para poder cumplir sus sueños y sus metas. Aquella era la Universidad Nacional de magia en Japón, la más grande y reconocida de todo el mundo, en este lugar solo se acepta a la elite y son pocos los que pueden jactarse de haber asegurado su ingreso.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio decreció cuando recordó que fue el último de los ingresantes, con la peor calificación. Fue tan baja que tuvo que asistir a clases de reforzamiento antes de poder entrar a la escuela como un estudiante, fueron meses de estricto trabajo y dedicación, lo suficiente como para que sea "aceptable"

"¿hola?" escuchó a su lado, sacándolo del mundo de las ideas. La vista del rubio encontró a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, una tan hermosa que enrojeció todo su rostro "¿eres nuevo?" preguntó de nuevo, curiosa por su estado actual "Quizás pueda ayudarte en algo, no es nuevo que alguien se pierda" dijo con una amable sonrisa, una que desequilibro un poco al rubio.

Naruto tose un poco, intentando ocultar su vergüenza "b-bueno, yo…" dijo mirando a todos lados, intentando hallar una excusa creíble, pero su vista logró encontrar algo muy extraño '¿Tercer año?' pensó confundido, notando el diferente vestuario que traía la chica "no es nada, simplemente llegué un poco tarde" respondió riéndose entre dientes por la torpeza.

La mujer parpadea y se ríe junto a él "eres gracioso" dice, haciéndolo sonrojar por la pena "Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, Presidenta del Concejo estudiantil" se presentó ella, riendo un poco por el sonrojo en el rubio "Me gustaría presentarte la escuela, pero hay una ceremonia por comenzar" dijo la pelirroja, señalándole un gran edificio donde unos pocos estaban entrando.

El rubio asiente y la sigue de cerca, como no había nadie ya, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Entonces abre los ojos cuando se da cuenta de algo muy importante "Ano…" dice un poco apenado, llamando la atención de la presidenta "Sé que es algo muy…irrespetuoso, pero ¿es usted humana?" preguntó, con una gran cantidad de confusión en su rostro.

No es nada común aquella pregunta, pero no es algo que nunca se haya dicho. En este mundo existen nueve razas en total: Humanos, Asgardianos, gigantes, Hadas, Youkais, angeles, demonios, dragones y dioses. Es en ese orden el cual estaban divididos por el poder que tienen y son respetados por ello.

Luego del desastre hace mil años, los nueve reinos casi destrozados tuvieron que unificarse en uno solo para no ser destruidos, prometiéndose la libre convivencia y la paz entre ellos. Durante un inicio hubo problemas raciales y todavía los hay, pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo, todo ha quedado en el olvido.

La gran mayoría de ellos tienen una apariencia humana, solo los dragones y dioses son capaces de cambiar su forma a cuál mejor le convenía, pero ninguno de ellos le gustaba bajar de los cielos para igualarse a los mortales. El resto de ellos se quedaron en una única tierra unida, al cual juraron proteger.

Rias rio divertida "no hay nada de malo, no me molesta" respondió ella, despreocupando al rubio "Soy demonio, mire" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos un rato y enseñaba un par de alas negras "¿lo ve?" dijo ligeramente emocionado, quizá por mostrar sus características como demonio.

"impresionante" dijo este, sorprendido por la exhibición "es la primera vez que conozco una chica demonio" balbuceó el rubio, recordando sus clases infernales donde su maestro era un demonio "por un momento caigo en el montón" dijo ligeramente molesto consigo mismo, ya que estaba a punto de juzgar bajo los mismos estereotipos que tanto odiaba.

"puedo suponer que es un humano" dijo Rias, obteniendo una señal de asentimiento "ya veo…" dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera triste "debe de ser difícil para usted estar aquí" susurró más para ella misma que para Naruto, quien frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

No era un secreto para nadie, los humanos era la raza peor vista entre todas. Desde su corta vida, hasta su bajo nivel de poder, los seres humanos era una raza tan inferior que en su mayoría no eran tomados en cuenta. Había algo de suerte de que haya leyes que protejan la igualdad entre todos, pero nada impedía ser denigrados socialmente.

"no me preocupo mucho la verdad" respondió el rubio, atrayendo su atención "Les demostrare a todos, el poder que un humano…no" dijo negando con la cabeza "el poder que uno puede llegar a tener con su esfuerzo y dedicación" dicho esto, golpeó el cielo con su puño "¡les mostrare, seré el primer humano en ser **Caballero Celestial** Dattebayo!" gritó con mucha emoción, una pasión que siempre traía en su ser.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato. Al volver su mirada, nota que Rias tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e intentaba aguantar la risa "fue muy lejos... ¿verdad?" dijo cohibido, pues a pesar de su determinación, era la primera vez que se lo dice a una mujer, una muy hermosa.

Rias no pudo contener la risa y se rio, haciendo que se sonroje por la vergüenza "No me estoy riendo de su meta, por si eso entiende de mi risa" dijo ella, dejando de reírse "solo…me alegra no ser la única con un sueño de locos" respondió ella, con una sonrisa muy brillante, dejándolo embobado un minuto.

Su mente en blanco no escuchó la despedida de ella y como se desvanecía en la distancia. Fue con una última llamada para la ceremonia que volvió en sí "Mierda, llegaré tarde… ¡de nuevo!" gritó asustado, corriendo rápidamente para no ser castigado en su primer día.

Para su suerte no fue el único, siguiendo su camino entre las personas, notando lugares vacíos al último de la fila. La gran mayoría le daba miradas mientras caminaba, la gran mayoría no tenía ninguna intención, pero había algunos que sí y eran del grupo del frente. No podía estar equivocado, habían separado los estudiantes en el grupo A y B, tal cuales fueron los resultados de sus exámenes. El grupo A eran la elite entre elites, el grupo B simplemente alguien que entró de pura suerte.

Suspirando, llega a los asientos libres y se sienta, esperando que comience la ceremonia por más aburrida que sea. Su mente giraba alrededor de sus palabras, pues realmente fue una meta casi imposible de lograr, al menos para un humano común.

La fuerza militar se dividía en dos grandes grupos, Los guerreros y los magos. El primer grupo eran soldados puramente físicos, luchaban con algo llamado "Artes Marciales" que empleaban su Resistencia para potenciar sus movimientos o la propia fuerza en sí. Esta clase estaba dividida en peldaños que se tiene que ir avanzando: Soldado, espadachín, guerrero, Capitán guerrero y caballero. Hay sub ramas en rango de caballero, en donde este se especializaba en un solo arte.

El segundo grupo estaba constituido por los magos, eruditos que trabajan puramente con la magia y los circuitos mágicos. Estos usaban su gran intelecto para formar hechizos al seguir pasos demasiado avanzados. Estos también estaban divididos en rangos: Principiante, aprendiz, Hábil, Experto y Maestro. En este último el mago en cuestión puede elegir especializarse en la magia que mejor le parezca.

Sin embargo, aunque parezca que esa es la cima, realmente no lo es, había un peldaño más. En todo el mundo, solo podía existir una sola persona que pudiera ostentar tal importante cargo: Caballero Celestial y Archimago, la cumbre total de la clase guerrera y maga respectivamente. Solo aquellas personas que hayan dominado su clase en su totalidad eran capaces de alcanzar tal rango, eran personas sumamente poderosas y son el pilar de ambas clases.

'he de admitir, estoy verdaderamente lejos de poder lograrlo' pensó de forma realista, pues el solo viviría unos cuantos años más, no podría aprenderse todo ello en una vida humana. Los que han sido Caballeros Celestiales han entrenado por más de 100 años y derrotar al anterior en una batalla, por lo que solo había muy pocos en la historia.

Entonces sintió un golpe en su hombro, despejando todo su mundo de ideas. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a dos chicas más a su lado, quienes parecían tener expresiones diferentes en su rostro "H-hola" dijo la rubia, quien parecía morirse de la vergüenza "¿e-esto esta o-ocupado?" dijo preguntando por los dos asientos a su lado.

Ligeramente sorprendido, niega con la cabeza pues no podía hablar 'dos chicas me hablaron hoy, acaso…' dijo pensando en su conversación con Rias '¿será mi día de suerte?' pensó seriamente pues la mayoría del tiempo siempre le iba mal en todo lo que intentara y que sea al azar. Parpadeó cuando notó que las chicas seguían mirándole "ah, no está ocupado" respondió con una sonrisa forzada, pues las estuvo esperando un par de minutos.

La chica rubia asintió y se sentó a su lado, mientras su amiga peliblanca ocupó el ultimo asiento "¿su primer año también?" preguntó la chica rubia de nuevo, esta vez menos temblorosa. Naruto asintió sin palabras "eso es genial, mi nombre es Asia Argento" dicho esto, tomó un poco de su ropa como ejemplo "soy una maga de restauración…" dijo tímida y avergonzada.

Naruto finalmente entendió su malestar. En las diferentes ramificaciones de la magia, la más discutida y menos querida era la magia de restauración. Había varios factores de ello, uno de los cuales se trataría de su inutilidad en la vida diaria o en el ámbito militar. La tecnología actual funciona mil veces mejor que la magia, el tiempo de uso suele ser muy lento y había pociones que suelen ser más efectivas.

La magia de restauración es usada más como primeros auxilios que otra cosa, todo mago sabía un par de hechizos, pero es por seguridad que por necesidad. Solo había una sola Maga de restauración que logró llegar a nivel Maestro y calló por completo las críticas sobre esta disciplina, es la actual directora de la escuela.

"Ya veo, por eso estas aquí" dijo con un rostro de pena el rubio, recordando que este era el grupo de los perdedores "No quiero decir que es tonto, yo creo que es genial curar a los demás, hay una buena intención detrás de tus acciones" dijo sabiendo perfectamente cuales podrían ser sus siguientes pasos luego de terminar sus estudios.

"Quiero cuidar a los niños en el orfanato donde crecí" dijo Asia, sorprendiéndole un poco "Pero para serlo necesito graduarme, pero…" dijo suspirando tristemente "no se hacer otra clase de magia" dijo muy triste, recordando su frustración al ser totalmente inútil en batalla, incluso como soporte.

Su amiga a su lado le consoló con un par de palmadas en su hombro. Naruto vio que esta tenía un par de orejas en su cabeza "¿Nekomata?" susurró sorprendido, pues era una de las tantas familias que no le gustaba ir a esta clase de institución. Tuvo que callarse la boca al ver la expresión molesta de la adolecente, era un golpe muy bajo de su parte.

"Koneko Toujo, luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, Tanque" dijo simplemente, sin siquiera darle otra mirada o decir algo más. Naruto tragó fuerte pues la anterior mirada fue muy aterradora. Viéndola más de cerca, era muy pequeña para ser todo lo que en una oración había resumido.

No era una novedad decir que, en un mundo donde se lucha con un arma en mano o a distancia con magia, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo quedo muy obsoleta. Un luchador no era muy bien visto en la sociedad, ni en la escuela, explicando el porqué de su estadía en el área B. Por otro lado, "Tanque" es una ramificación de los guerreros que se especializaban en una lucha basada en la defensa, siendo capaz de recibir una increíble cantidad de daño.

"¿Tanque?" preguntó curioso, pues usualmente eso era una rama que preferirían los hombres grandes y con mucha masa muscular, torpes en destreza con la espada "con un cuerpo tan pequeño, ¿Cómo logras usar artes marciales?" preguntó mirándole de cerca, ya que, si no estaba mal, ella media menos de 150 centímetros.

Koneko simplemente infló sus mejillas y miró a otro lado, no dispuesta a contarle algo tan importante. Naruto solo atina a forzar una sonrisa, volviendo a sentarse correctamente, ya que la ceremonia estaba a segundos de iniciar. Las luces a su alrededor se apagaron y todo mundo quedo en silencio.

"…Y ahora va a tener lugar, la ceremonia de apertura de curso de la Universidad Nacional Magica" fue lo que escucharon todo mundo mientras las luces eran dirigidas hacia el estrado "Empezando, La presidenta del concejo estudiantil, Rias gremory" para sorpresa del rubio, se trataba de la misma chica que le recibió en la entrada del lugar.

Naruto no escuchó sus palabras, concentrado en si era o no era una simple coincidencia en que ella estuviera ahí de todos los lugares "el mundo es realmente un lugar muy chico" susurra para sí mismo, suspirando por el dolor de cabeza que acababa de tener al pensar en posibilidades. Sus palabras atraen a ambas compañeras a su lado, quienes parecían estar confundidas.

La pelirroja parecía terminar su discurso, inclinándose mientras recibía las palmas del público "A continuación, algunas palabras de la representante de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, Jeanne d'arc" al retirarse Rias, una joven extremadamente hermosa, de cabellos dorados la remplaza, embobando a todo hombre que estaba cerca.

Naruto no era la excepción, quedándose perplejo y embobado durante gran parte de sus palabras, siendo rescatado por el toque de Asia "¿ah? Gracias" agradece el rubio, intentando evitar a la chica "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó a su amiga rubia, quien no parecía estar sorprendida por la llegada de la representante.

Asia iba a decir algo, pero Koneko se le adelanto "La mujer más imposible en quien podrías tus asquerosos y lujuriosos ojos" Naruto sudó ligeramente por la forma en como le insultó "Es una de las dos grandes estrellas de esta escuela, la prodigio de primer grado en magia" contó esta, dejándole sin palabras durante un momento.

"Escuché…" dijo Asia, llamando su atención ahora "escuché que tuvo una calificación perfecta en el examen práctico y escrito, también fue recomendada por diferentes instituciones que vieron su crecimiento, es un monstruo" Naruto tragó fuerte, viendo como la chica brillante parecía hablar como si de un ángel se tratara.

"la razón por la cual La segunda estrella no está aquí es porque decidió no ser el representante, tampoco ayudaba mucho el apoyo popular" dijo Koneko, señalando inexpresivamente a la gran mayoría, los cuales posiblemente no se sentirían tan conformes con otra persona. Tenía razón, incluso las mujeres estaban prendadas de la forma en como hablaba aquella rubia, un carisma casi inexplicable salida de una divinidad.

"de hecho…ahora que la miro mejor…" susurró el rubio, mirándole el rostro a la estrella de la escuela. Cuanto más le miraba, más se le hacía familiar. Una imagen mental se le presenta, era de aquella vez que miró a la pareja segundos después de haber llegado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando un fuerte golpe le hizo volver en sí "¡Itai!" susurra intentando aguantar el grupo del golpe, su pie fue aplastado por la pequeña chica albina.

"pervertido" susurró esta, confundido su mirada por completo. Naruto por otro lado, seguía aguantando el grito, cruzando los brazos y temblando mientras su pie adolorido gritaba por ayuda. A su lado, Asia miró de cerca la escena y solo atinó a reírse ligeramente, divertida por el comportamiento de ambos amigos.

* * *

 **"Finalmente, Libertad"**

Fueron las palabras del rubio, quien sobre actuaba al estirarse frente a todo mundo fuera del edificio. A su lado estaban sus dos nuevas amigas, una de ellas parecía divertida por sus palabras "Solo hemos estado sentados por 2 horas, realmente no creo que sea para tanto, Naruto-san" dijo Asia, haciendo que se sonroje por la vergüenza.

"Ya, pero para mí fue una eternidad" se excusó el rubio, intentando mirar a otro lado. Su mirada de repente volvió al par, pues escuchaba la risa de alguien "¡sé que te estas riendo! ¡no es divertido!" se quejó, mirando con desaprobación a la inexpresiva chica gato, quien solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que intentaba aguantar.

Asia termina de reírse, quedando en silencio un momento "Creo que es hora de ver nuestras habitaciones" dijo mientras miraba el cielo, el cual estaba completamente despejado "es medio día y debemos de acostumbrarnos al lugar para no perdernos durante clase" dijo preocupada, pues la verdad es que suele perderse con mucha facilidad.

"¿habitaciones?" Parpadeó Naruto por sus palabras, totalmente confundido "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto nuevamente, pues realmente no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. Asia simplemente miró a Koneko y esta asintió a su señal, elevando algo ante sus ojos "¿eso?" preguntó, pues reconocería fácilmente aquel pequeño documento que ambas tenían en sus manos.

"Esto Naruto-san es nuestra identificación, es lo que nos permite entrar y salir sin problemas fuera de la institución, también es la llave de nuestras habitaciones". En aquel pequeño documento, la pantalla se ilumino mostrando un perfil detallado de Asia. De la misma forma, el documento cambio rápidamente mostrando un número muy particular "ese es el número de nuestra habitación" informó ella, viendo los números, letras y demás que se observaba.

"así que eso era" susurró sorprendido, pues era una información muy útil y necesaria el cual no sabía nada "¿y qué hago con mi antiguo lugar?" preguntó confundido, pues ya tenía un pequeño hogar en el cual se había estado viviendo los siete meses de entrenamiento forzado.

"Debe de llenar una forma en la institución, pidiendo una mudanza" dijo Asia mientras caminaban, parecía estar absolutamente informada de ello y le dedicaba una mirada muy particular, una mirada que le avergonzó "Estaba muy nerviosa por mi primera vez aquí, estaba tan nerviosa que leí todos los documentos que se me fueron entregados…incluyendo lo que no debía" dijo apenada, pue su nerviosismo y la paranoia fueron sus motivaciones de estudiar.

De repente se detuvieron, mirando a la distancia un grupo de condóminos "Esa es el área residencial, es ahí donde están los dormitorios" dijo la rubia señalándolo a lo lejos "es lo único que estoy segura por ahora, ¿podrían acompañarme?" pidió tímidamente, pues tenía el miedo de equivocarse y perderse nuevamente.

Antes que pudiese responder, recibió otra pisada en el pie, haciéndolo gritar de dolor "si, pero creo que la basura no quiere ir, debemos dejarlo" dijo Koneko, llegando hasta Asia, señalándole el camino ignorando la mirada que el rubio le dirigía "¿Qué pasa? ¿molesto?" preguntó, sumamente divertida por el comportamiento del hombre.

"¡claro que estoy molesto! ¡¿Por qué siempre estas golpeando mi pie?!" le gritó, muy enfadado y adolorido al ya no poder sentir los dedos de su pie. Su frustración y dolor solo parecían alegrar más a la albina, por lo cual decidió jugar igual "Apuesto a que se debe el no poder llegar a mi rostro, ¿no es así? ¿chica gato?" se burló Naruto, mirando como sus palabras parecían dar el efecto que deseaba.

El rostro rojo de la albina no tenía igual, sabía que había tocado un punto muy delicado, pero no sabía cuál. Podría tratarse de un problema de altura o tenía un problema con su raza, no lo sabía. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que iba a burlarse todavía más si este era el resultado de sus burlas.

Koneko suspiró, intentando calmar su ira y perder los estribos. Mirando con normalidad, al rubio, hizo una seña para que se acercase a ella y se agachase un poco. Naruto parpadeó e hizo caso, ignorando el peligro de estar tan cerca de alguien pequeño. No esperó que ella usara ambas manos para arañarle los ojos con sus garras, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **"¡MIS OJOS!"  
Valió la pena haberse burlado de la loli gato**

* * *

 **"¿se encuentra bien, Naruto-san?"**

Preguntó la voz de un ángel caritativo, preocupada por la lesión que hace unos momentos él mismo busco. su rostro estaba completamente bien, salvo las marcas de los arañones que todavía no había terminado de curarse "no te preocupes, ya desaparecerá" re rio el rubio, teniendo dolor fantasmal de los cortes en su rostro "por otro lado, muchas gracias Asia-san" agradeció Naruto, pues fue ella quien le curó cuando se estaba desangrando en el suelo.

Asia negó con la cabeza "no se preocupe, es lo mínimo que pude hacer" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora mirando a la albina "eso fue muy peligroso Koneko-chan, pudiste reventarle sus globos oculares" reprendió con suavidad, haciendo que las orejas de la albina cayesen al sentirse mal por su regaño.

Mientras se reía forzadamente, Naruto fue el primero en cruzar la esquina de los pasillos, mirando en cámara lenta el nuevo pasillo de su derecha. Por pocos segundos, él pude ver como la chica hermosa de hace unos momentos salía rápidamente de una habitación, volviendo hacia donde estaba él.

Sus compañeras se quedaron confundidas por su falta de movimiento y luego lo entendieron cuando vieron a la representante caminando hacia ellos con una gran cantidad de gracia y elegancia. Naruto por otro lado, le miraba directamente esperando que esta le notara, pero paso de largo sin siquiera notar su triste existencia.

Cuando ella dobló la esquina y desapareció en la distancia, el grupo pudo volver en si "¿esa era…?" preguntó Asia, mirando a ambos amigos, quienes asintieron "Cuanto poder" susurró recordando la sensación que le producía la magia que brotaba de ella, como si fuera un mar controlado "¿estaba enojada?" preguntó más para sí misma, pues la sensación de la magia solo se daba a conocer cuando uno estaba a punto de usarla.

"posiblemente" dijo Naruto, con su cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso y nervioso por la sensación "así que a esto me tengo que enfrentar si quiere cumplir mis sueños" susurró, formando un puño y controlando su nerviosismo "ella es increíble" dijo esta vez para todos, reconociendo la fuerza de aquella mujer. Ambas amigas no podían evitar asentir, pues realmente era algo de que admirar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Naruto vuelve a concentrarse "ya fuimos a sus habitaciones, quedan muy cerca de aquí de hecho" dijo sorprendido, pues se trataba del edificio del lado "y si esta cosa no se equivoca, mi habitación debe de estar en este pasillo" dijo notando el largo pasadizo el cual tenía solo algunas puertas.

Mirando los números sobre las enormes puertas, su sorpresa empezá a aumentar cuando se da cuenta de un ligero detalle, su habitación era la misma de la que salió la representante del primer grado "no hay manera" susurra al ver la puerta abierta y el numero sobre esta, la cual coincidía con su identificación.

Tragando fuerte, entra a la habitación esperando que sus pensamientos no se volviesen realidad. Si aquella no fue una ilusión, había una pequeña posibilidad de que tuviera que compartir habitación con aquella mujer y pensándolo mejor, no sería nada malo, vergonzoso quizá, pero en lo absoluto malo.

Lo primero que ve era una enorme recamara, una tan grande que sería diez veces más grande que su antigua casa. Técnicamente la recamara estaba dividida a la mitad, teniendo un compañero de cuarto, ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, pero la gran mayoría lo justificaba con el hecho de que la comunicación con un posible compañero de aventuras era algo muy importante y tener en cuenta.

"impresionante" dijo sorprendido, mirando por todas partes, intentando pensar en donde colocaría sus cosas, las cuales serían muy pocas en comparación. de repente siente que alguien jala de su ropa, era Koneko "¿Qué?" preguntó confundido, pues ella nunca le haría un favor, menos llamarle la atención.

La pequeña albina señala hacia el lado contrario de su cama, con su habitual inexpresión en su rostro. Al seguir su mano, se encontró que había una persona más en la habitación, uno que estaba completamente en su propio mundo y no les prestaba nada de atención. Asia le miró un momento, como si estuviera pidiendo un concejo de que hacer, cosa que él tampoco sabía muy bien.

Para ponerlo simple, el tipo era una montaña de músculos andante. Podría pensar en una sencilla respuesta y seria que es un Gigante, una raza dotada con una musculatura envidiable, una fuerza aterradora y una increíble cantidad de resistencia. La única desventaja era que crecían rápidamente, como el sujeto que tenía en frente, el cual aparentaba tener más de 20 años por su cuerpo de roca.

A pesar de las apariencias, este parecía bastante enfrascado en colocar una pequeña pajilla en un envase de plástico de jugo. Quizás la dificultad real estaba en que la pajilla era extremadamente pequeña en comparación con sus manos, encontrando ahí la dificultad de su acción.

Antes que pudiese decir algo, Koneko se acercó al sujeto y, ante la vista de ambos, dio un poderoso puño en su rostro, ocasionando un pequeño estallido de aire. La albina volvió hacia ellos, saludando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Naruto se acercó rápidamente para disculpar, pero fue recibido nuevamente por un golpe en el estómago de la chica gato "sabía que estabas pensando en que compartirías habitación con una chica, pervertido" Naruto no aguantó el dolor y cayó de rodillas.

"¡Koneko-chan! ¡esto está mal!" regaño Asia, ayudando a Naruto usando su magia curativa "usar esa clase de fuerza fuera de las practicas no está permitido, disculpate" dijo mirándole seriamente, aunque tartamudeo. La albina bajo la cabeza, disculpándose en voz bajo "muy bien, ahora…" dijo dispuesta a ayudar al enorme chico, pero se encontró que no parecía afectado por el golpe "no hay nada" susurró sorprendida al ver que su mejilla no parecía tener síntomas de hematomas.

El chico se frotó el área del golpe "me dio picazón" dijo mientras miraba nuevamente la bolsa plástica y la pajilla que tenía en mano, dejándolo a distancia "¿Qué necesitan?" preguntó educadamente, esperando algunas palabras del grupo, el cual entro por la habitación que olvidó cerrar.

"creo..." dijo con dificultad el rubio, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de vomitar "creo que soy tu compañero de cuarto" dijo mientras le enseñaba su identificación, mostrándole el número "Naruto Uzumaki, soy un humano guerrero, un gusto conocerte" saludo con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano.

El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza, tomando la mano del rubio con perplejidad "¿un humano?" preguntó dudoso, girando su mirada hacia las chicas "un ángel, una nekomata y un humano… ¿hablando con un Gigante?" preguntó confundido, sentándose nuevamente en su cama. El grupo de amigos retrocede un poco por sus palabras, mirándose entre sí.

Era normal que tus amigos sean de tu misma raza o en su mayoría, con una raza con la cual no haya problemas entablar amistades. El humano era mal visto por todos, Los ángeles tenían problemas con los demonios y Youkais. Los gigantes simplemente eran evitados pues se le creían barbaros y nómadas. Que formen un grupo es totalmente extraño para cualquiera y el gigante no era la excepción.

"¿eres un ángel?" preguntó consternado el rubio, mirando a la rubia quien bajo la cabeza apenada "¿tú lo sabias?" dijo apuntando a la albina, quien asintió sin problemas. Naruto tuvo problemas un momento para procesar la información y suspiro "¿Por qué soy siempre el único que se entera al final de las cosas importantes?" preguntó más para sí mismo que hacia los demás.

"no quería esconderlo, simplemente no sabía cómo decirlo" dijo mientras sacaba sus alas, unas bellas alas blancas que iluminaron el alrededor "me da pena decirlo, pues, aunque tenga alas, no se volar" dijo muy apenada, recordando sus torpes intentos de vuelo. Escondió rápidamente sus alas cuando notó que había llamado demasiado la atención.

"siguen siendo un extraño grupo" dijo el gigante a espaldas de todos, llamando nuevamente la atención "no estoy siendo prejuicioso, simplemente me parece interesante la química que tienen" dijo nuevamente concentrado en el envase de jugo y la pajilla, frustrándose al no ser capaz de encajarlo.

"bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema con ambas" dijo Naruto, mirando a sus nuevas amigas "¿Qué tal si somos Grupo?" preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos "No creo que alguien quiera tenerme en su equipo, así que quiero asegurarme de contar con ambas" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, pues se estaba aprovechando de una amistad reciente, no le gustaba para nada, pero no tenia de otra si quería sobrevivir académicamente.

Asia miró a la chica albina, quien alzo los hombros "ciertamente no creo que tenga otra opción" dijo reconociendo que a ninguna de las dos iban a aceptarla en otro lugar "además, uno hace equipo con los amigos, ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo llorar ligeramente al rubio por la amabilidad que parecía brotar de ella.

"un humano, un ángel que solo cura y una nekomata que lucha mano a mano" dijo Koneko, atrayendo la mirada de ambos "nos falta más miembros si queremos que sea equilibrado" dijo girando lentamente su mirada hacia el gigante, quien había dejado de prestar atención al grupo hace un momento.

El grupo gira sus miradas hacia el gigante también, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. El gigante nota sus miradas y recuerda la poca conversación que tuvieron "no" negó rápidamente, cruzando los brazos "Yo soy un herrero, no un luchador" dijo mientras volvía a su arduo trabajo.

"asi que es un gigante herrero" dijo Naruto, con un aura pesimista alrededor de él "tiene sentido, este edificio está lleno de estudiantes del grupo B" suspiró cansado, sabiendo perfectamente que su grupo todavía seguía incompleto. Luego recordó las palabras de Asia, a la cual le dedicó una mirada.

La chica rubia le devuelve la mirada y luego se da cuenta de algo, asintiendo. Lentamente se dirige al gigante y sin ninguna palabra, le quita la bolsa plástica, dándole la vuelta "si lo coloca por aquí, es más sencillo" dijo mientras usaba el área filuda de la pajilla, incrustándola en el envase y devolviéndoselo al pelinegro.

Este mismo acepta el jugo, probando un poco "increíble" admitió este, mirando el secreto tan guardado que tenía un objeto tan básico "Le debo un favor, así que me uniré a su grupo de antisociales" dijo levantando una de sus manos, como si lo estuviera jurando a alguien invisible. El pequeño grupo choca los cinco centre ellos "mi nombre es Richard Belmont, espero ser útil para todos" dijo inclinando la cabeza con mucho respeto.

"Yosh" dijo Naruto, sonriendo entre dientes. Lo más difícil y uno de los problemas que más dolores de cabeza le había dado desde que estuvo entrenando. Todos los profesores le decían que, como humano, lo más difícil seria poder tener un grupo de amigos, pues nadie quería tener un simple humano, les estorbaría.

"Naruto-san" llamó Asia, atrayendo su atención "¿Por qué hace esto?" preguntó de repente, atrayendo la atención de la gran mayoría, pues era una pregunta fuerte "Los humanos tienen otros trabajos, no es necesidad ir a una institución mágica para conseguir algún trabajo, no tiene que pasar por esto" dijo preocupada por todo lo que desde ahora tendrían que soportar.

Naruto bajo la cabeza, pus lo que decía era totalmente cierto, sus probabilidades de terminar siquiera el primer curso eran muy bajas "¿has escuchado la leyenda de Artorias?" preguntó de repente, haciendo que la chica rubia asintiese confundida "Yo también viví en un orfanato, nos contaban mucho esa historia" dijo sorprendiéndola, pues tenían algo en común.

"recuerdo que cuando era niño, me gustaba mucho esa historia y soñaba que quería ser igual de genial, que todo mundo me reconociese" contó algo de su pasado, dejando en silencio a todos "Entonces un incendio azotó nuestro orfanato, y yo…tenía mucho miedo" dijo muy apenado, hasta arrepentido por recordarlo "No pude hacer nada, no importa que tanto lo quisiera, no pude salvar a nadie" dijo recordando como su cuidadora que le salvó la vida, miraba como su pequeño hogar se hacía cenizas con algunas personas todavía dentro de ella.

Tomando un respiro, volvió a contar "Nadie vine a salvarnos, nadie quiso hacer algo" dijo recordando como mucha gente estaba reunida frente al incendio, pero a nadie parecía importarle "Es un simple orfanato humano, nos dijeron" dijo recordando las palabras de la gran mayoría de las personas "aunque no tenía sentido, para muchos era una verdad indiscutible, nuestras vidas no valían nada para la sociedad" dijo mientras recordaba las lágrimas de su cuidadora y madre, quien aceptaba las palabras tan dolientes y aceptando la muerte de los pequeños a los cuales cuidó gran parte de su vida.

"por eso quiero llegar a ser un Caballero celestial" dijo sorprendiendo a todos por aquel sueño tan lejano "no solo quiero demostrarles mi valía, ¡quiero hacer de este mundo más justo! ¡no solo para los humanos, para todos en general!" dijo formando un puño con sus manos "¡Yo!" gritó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas al recordar la impotencia que sentía aquella noche "¡quiero ser un héroe!" gritó mientras se señalaba con su otra mano, teniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de tener los ojos empañados.

Los pocos oyentes se quedaron en silencio. Koneko giro su mirada un momento, sin saber que decir "yo…" dijo de repente, atrapando la atención "Yo me pasó algo similar" dijo la albina, sorprendiendo al grupo "pero a diferencia de a ti, yo fui rescatada" dijo recordando cuando era pequeña y estaba junto a su gran familia, mirando como un sujeto usaba un par de espadas a la vez y enfrentaba un ejército completo con la finalidad de protegerlos.

"siempre pensé que era genial" dijo la albina, recordando que, cuando era niña, le miraba con ojos emocionados al verlo arriesgar su vida por la de ella "quiero ser como él" dijo mirándole a los ojos a todos, sin duda sobre su rostro "pero para eso, necesito ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser reconocida" dijo con firmeza, por más que su voz sea la de una niña, era una mujer quien hablaba.

Asia era la única del grupo, junto a Naruto, que tenía lagrimas bajando de su mejilla "Mi sueño es egoísta, solo quiero hacer sonreír a las personas que aprecio" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "mi motivación puede parecer muy trivial a la suya, pero pienso darlo todo de mi para lograrlo" dijo seriamente, tampoco sin ninguna duda sobre ella.

El gigante solo les dedico una mirada antes de sonreír "no quería unirme a un grupo porque solo veía a ganadores que no iban a llegar lejos" dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba a todos por igual "pero acabo de encontrar un grupo de perdedores que miran alto, no hay mayor honor para un gigante herrero que ser parte de un grupo como el suyo" dijo colocando su mano al frente y en medio del grupo.

Naruto sonrió y colocó su puño encima de la del gigante, después le siguió Koneko y luego Asia. Los cuatro se miraban entre ellos, dispuestos a demostrarle al mundo que un grupo de perdedores puede hacer más de lo que piensan si se lo proponen "¡EQUIPO NARUTO!" dijo el rubio, alzando él solo la mano. Al ver que fue el único en gritar, mira a todos confundido "¿Qué pasa? ¿no les gusta el nombre?" preguntó, mirando de cerca sus reacciones.

Koneko le hizo una seña para que se le acercara. El rubio parecía reacio en un principio, pero luego se le acercó hasta que su oído estaba cerca de ella "esto es lo que pienso de tu nombre…" susurró la albina, haciendo que el rubio abriese los ojos. Como suponía, una garra sujetó con fuerza su rostro y luego la rasgó. Fuera de la habitación, un gran grito de dolor podía ser escuchado, junto a un brillo verde que podría ser magia curativa.

En una de las esquinas había una chica de cabellos dorados que escuchaba la discusión del equipo por si debían o no llamar a un médico teniendo una maga de restauración. Vio con sus ojos esmeraldas como un poco de sangre manchó el suelo fuera de la habitación, mirándolo con malos ojos, empieza alejarse lentamente con una expresión muy molesta.

 **Ni siquiera era el primer día, pero ya tenía muchos problemas**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¿Prueba de aptitud? ¿me estas tomando el pelo?**

* * *

 **Como dije, este era mi idea original, el prototipo original de la idea, pueden ver por donde se ramificaba la historia. Tenía planeado un ataque en el centro comercial, luego un ataque terrorista en la escuela, luego los "exámenes chunin" y luego vería como continuarlo.**

 **La razón por la cual no elegí esta historia es porque creí que sería muy genérica, el típico prota que junto a sus amigos se va volviendo más fuerte y eso. pensé en hacerlo algo más diferente, algo menos planeado y sin argumento para ver hasta donde llegaría. Posiblemente este se quede con un solo capitulo, después de todo es un capitulo muy antiguo y no recuerdo del todo lo que quería escribir.**

 **Estoy un poco ocupado con otras cosas, dentro de pronto comenzare el segundo arco de la historia original (eso espero :'v). No olviden comentar que les aprecio uno de mis tantos manuscritos que nunca salieron a la luz (o no deberían :v), si debía o no continuar esto en vez de la original o no se, cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme. Hasta la otra :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Prueba de Aptitud

la siguiente parte :D

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _Prueba de Aptitud_

* * *

 **"¡¿Examen?!** **¡¿ahora?!"**

Fue una voz totalmente frustrada y cansada la cual se escuchó por toda la habitación, asustando a algunos estudiantes que estaban cerca del lugar, quienes corrieron en dirección contraria por si se tratase de un loco. Dentro de la habitación estaba el nuevo equipo reunido, quienes miraban la exagerada actuación del Líder del grupo.

"Bueno, ahora no" dijo Asia, forzando una sonrisa "Mañana será el examen de aptitud" dijo ella recordando todo lo que recientemente había leído "estoy nerviosa, no quiero que otros sepan lo débil que soy" dijo pesimista, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que no termia posibilidades, no en un examen individual.

"¿Por qué un examen cuando acabamos de dar un examen?" preguntó fastidiado el rubio, quien se sentó en el suelo por todo el estrés que había estado recibiendo últimamente "simplemente no le encuentro sentido, ¿acaso el examen de ingreso no es suficiente?" preguntó hacia sus amigos, pues no tenía idea del porqué de muchas cosas de la escuela.

"bueno, el examen de ingreso es eso mismo, un filtro para seleccionar a los aptos" dijo el gigante tranquilamente "El examen de Aptitud se encarga de clasificar tus habilidades y registrarlas para notar tu crecimiento durante los años académicos" dicho esto, sacó el mismo documento que servía como llave de habitación, en la cual se mostró un listado junto a algunas letras "Yo ingresé en marzo, así que ya he dado la prueba" dijo entregándole su documento de identidad al rubio perplejo.

"increíble" dijo el rubio al ver su crecimiento "Fuerza, Destreza, Defensa, Resistencia, Inteligencia, Espíritu y Magia" leyó el rubio muy intrigado "Entiendo, así es como clasificaran nuestro progreso" dijo entendiendo, pero todavía tenía rostro de no entenderlo suficiente "¿que son estas letras?" preguntó curioso, pues esperaría números más que letras.

"así es como se mide las habilidades y el Rango, Naruto-san" dijo Asia, tomando prestado la pequeña placa de vidrio "Al final del todo se hace una estimación total de las habilidades, dando como resultado el rango" dijo mostrándole de nuevo la identificación "Lo ve, Belmont-senpai es de Rango D" dijo apuntando a la letra al lado de su fotografía.

"Rango D" susurró el rubio, preocupado por sí mismo "sus STATS son muy buenos y aun así…" dijo al ver que posiblemente era mejor que él y aun así quedó en un rango tan bajo. Apretó los puños y dejó salir un suspiró largo "bueno, no puedo decir que soy malo aun" dijo confundiendo a sus compañeros "¡Daré lo mejor de mí!" terminó con una gran sonrisa, cosa que los demás imitaron.

"No es por arruinar tus ilusiones, pero no es tan fácil como tú lo crees" interrumpió el gigante de repente, bajando los ánimos del grupo "Para cada Atributo habrá un examen especial, con el cual podrán calificaciones a tus habilidades" dijo mientras recuperaba su carnet y lo guardaba entre sus ropas "en el caso que llegues a un nivel más bajo que F en algunos de los exámenes, serás expulsado" informó este, dejando helados a los tres.

"¡es injusto!" gritó el rubio, ahora si asustado "¿Por qué no hay exámenes diferentes para los Guerreros y Magos?" reclamó este, sabiendo que su mayor debilidad era en su habilidad con la espada. Su destreza en artes marciales era casi nula, siempre luchó más con fuerza bruta e ingenio.

"¿eres malo en artes marciales?" interrumpió su queja el gigante, paralizando al rubio "Ya veo, eso es muy malo para un guerrero" susurró imaginándose a un guerrero sin habilidad para la espada "¿Por qué no eres un Mago? Tienes unas increíbles reservas mágicas" dijo sorprendido por la elección de su compañero.

Naruto parpadeó ante sus palabras "¿reservas mágicas?" pensó el rubio, mirando una de sus manos "No puedo mentir si dijera que no lo había pensado, los profesores dijeron lo mismo" dijo mientras formaba un puño y luego lo liberaba "pero no soy esa clase de persona que usa mucho la cabeza" se rio ligeramente, recordando cuando intentó aprenderse un hechizo básico y quedó con su cabeza incendiada por las fórmulas mágicas.

"entonces eres un estúpido" dijo Koneko al ofendido principiante a guerrero, a quien se le quedo mirando con curiosidad "si fuera tú ya hubiera tirado la toalla, no tienes habilidad para usar tu poder, no sirves como guerrero ni como mago" dijo como si nada, mirando el techo "pero si no puedes competir con habilidad…podrías competir con esfuerzo" dijo volviendo su atención al rubio, quien se quedó callado por sus palabras.

"Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Asia con una expresión triste "aunque intentáramos esforzarnos, nos tomaría mucho tiempo y solo tenemos un día de diferencia" dijo decaída, pensando en una solución que los saque de esta, pero no la encontrara "necesitaríamos un milagro" terminó suspirando, mirando con pesimismo el suelo.

El grupo también tenía problemas para afrontar la realidad, pero era indiscutible que no tenían el tiempo ni la habilidad necesaria para poder no hacer el ridículo "aunque un milagro suena bien…" dijo de pronto el gigante, llamando la atención del grupo "¿Qué les parece un poco de ayuda mágica?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa astuta, que conmociono a todos.

Naruto lo entendió "Eres un herrero, ¿verdad?" preguntó lo innegable, a lo cual su amigo asintió "podrías hacernos objetos mágicos, ¡¿cierto?!" volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una sonrisa al ver una oportunidad después de todo "¿no está prohibido usar objetos mágicos?" preguntó pues sonaba demasiado cierto como para ser verdad.

Asia lo pensó un poco "bueno, las armaduras están prohibidas" dijo recordando el reglamento "pero no recuerdo que haya una norma que esté en contra de armas mágicas o equipo mágico" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pues quizá esa sea la solución que necesitaba.

Aun con todo eso, el rubio todavía seguía sin creerse que algo fuera así de sencillo "Objetos mágicos son extremadamente caros" dijo Koneko, intentando explicarlo la situación "es normal que un alumno normal no pudiese adquirirlos, incluso la espada encantada más débil esta valorizada en mucho dinero" Naruto tragó fuerte, pues apenas podía mantener su pequeño hogar con lo que ganaba trabajando.

"sin contar el dinero, también es difícil mantenerlas" dijo Asia, sabiendo un poco del tema "Cuando más inexperto es el Herrero, más débil es el encantamiento y más es la absorción de magia" reveló las desventajas más notorias "Por ello suele ser más desventajosa tener un objeto que no sea de calidad, hasta podría ser peligrosa" dijo recordando una noticia en donde un guerrero murió por tener toda su magia drenada junto a su vitalidad.

"lo dicen como si mis armas hubiesen matado a una persona" dijo divertido el gigante, haciendo sonrojar de la vergüenza a Asia "no puedo decir que son reconocidas, pero si son de calidad, muy buena calidad" aclaró el pelinegro, todavía dejando ciertas dudas en el grupo "no les forzare a usarlas, fue solo una idea" dijo de repente, sabiendo lo arriesgado que sería para ellos.

"Técnicamente es nuestra única opción, no tengo dinero" dijo Naruto mirando a Asia, quien negó junto con Koneko "Contamos contigo entonces, tu eres el experto aquí" dijo respetando su experiencia durante el examen y fuera de ella, como su habilidad para crear objetos mágicos. Mirando detenidamente, miró a todos por igual sabiendo que desde el inicio tendrían que hacer más esfuerzo que los demás

* * *

 **"¿Qué lugar es este?"**

Preguntó un grupo de jóvenes mientras miraban el enorme lugar que ahora se expandía frente a sus ojos. Era grande de altura y extremadamente inmenso en extensión, totalmente desértico y sin nada en ella salvo el suelo de tierra "Quien hubiera dicho que existía un lugar así en la escuela" susurró el rubio, asombrado por el despilfarro en educación.

"este es el lugar de manualidades de la academia" dijo el gigante mientras tecleaba algunas cosas cerca de la puerta, la cual se cerró horizontalmente "Aquí trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo y pruebo mis experimentos" dijo pulsando un par de botones más, sacando del suelo mismo una enorme forja y al lado de ella, un instrumento gigante del cual colgaba un cristal mágico.

"¿te dejan usar un lugar tan grande?" preguntó sorprendido el rubio, viendo la increíble cantidad de herramientas que se materializaban de la nada, todas funcionales para trabajar "Increíble" dijo mientras veía como en el extremo de la gran habitación de formaban muñecos de prueba.

"Se tiene que reservar, como todas las habitaciones de este lugar" respondió el gigante, mirando al grupo que se dispersaba para tocar las cosas más curiosas para ellos "No solamente soy yo, hay por lo menos 30 herreros más junto a mí, los cuales experimentan a su debido tiempo" dicho esto, dejó un gran maletín en el suelo, atrayendo toda la atención "y bien, ¿Qué necesitan?" preguntó curioso por ver las elecciones de sus compañeros.

Todos parecían pensarlo un poco, pues tendrían que elegir sabiamente algo que les favorezca y refuerza sus ya bajas habilidades "Anno…" dijo Asia, acercándose un par de pasos "¿tendrá algo para aumentar mi habilidad en la magia de Restauración?" preguntó esperanzada "Yo no…no me gusta la idea de tener un arma o una varita mágica" se explicó, apenándose en el proceso.

"Quizás la tenga" dijo el gigante mientras abría el maletín, el cual parecía tener en su interior un portal azulado, en el cual sumergió su mano "creo que lo tengo" dijo sacando su brazo y abriendo su mano, enseñando un par de anillos "¿quisieras probarlo?" preguntó, entregándole el par de anillos.

Asia mira perpleja, pero sin dudar se los coloca en un dedo por mano, no sintiéndose diferente "Muy bien, ahora enfocate en un hechizo de curación cualquiera y lanzalo hacia aquel muñeco" dijo el gigante, señalándole al muñeco de pruebas que estaba a una gran distancia de ellos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Asia, muy confundida "pero la magia de restauración no funciona así, todas son de corto alcance…" no hubo respuestas, simplemente su voz se perdía cuanto más hablaba. Una mirada fue suficiente como para que se arriesgara, no tenía nada que perder realmente. Elevando sus manos, conjura el hechizo más fácil que sabía " ** _Sanitatem…"_** susurró mientras una palabra se formó frente a ella y se volvió un círculo mágico " ** _Restore"_** dijo mientras ambas manos brillaban en un aura verde y lanzaba un par de brisas de ese mismo color, llegando a muñeco en la lejanía.

"impresionante" dijo el gigante con una sonrisa mientras anotaba en un pequeño cuadernillo los resultados de la práctica "Funcionaron igual de bien que en la simulación, no hay duda de que fue un éxito" dijo concentrado en su propio mundo, escribiendo todo con mucho detalle.

"¿curación a larga distancia?" preguntó Naruto al ver la cara sorprendida de su compañera "¿eso es posible?" preguntó igual de anonadado, pues de lo poco que sabía sobre ello, el usuario tenía que tocar al objeto en cuestión para que el hechizo pueda funcionar.

"Su nombre es **Twilight Healing** " dijo el gigante, señalando el par de anillos en las manos de la rubia "Son un par de Aros mágicos que aumentan el rango de cualquier Hechizo de Restauración a unos 20 metros" decía mientras seguía anotando todo con un lápiz "También disminuye el costo de magia de los hechizos y el tiempo que estos necesitan para funcionar, todo a la mitad" Asia parecía embelesada con los anillos, petrificada por la belleza inusual de estas.

"Sigo yo" interrumpió Koneko, haciendo un lado al rubio, pues se encontraba emocionada al ver él logró de su compañera "quiero un par de guantes, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se rompan, aunque las use de escudo" dijo específicamente su pedido, ya que ese era el mayor problema que tenía con cualquier arma que usase.

"Guantes, ¿eh?" dijo el gigante, volviendo a buscar en el maletín "No estoy muy seguro de ello, pero esto es lo mejor que tengo" dijo mientras sacaba un par de enormes guanteletes, el metal era de color blanco "pruébatelos" dijo lanzando los enormes guantes de metal, los cuales ella tomó con ambos brazos pues estos tenían el tamaño de todo su torso en conjunto.

"no es un poco… ¿excesivo?" preguntó Naruto, viendo con una sonrisa divertida como la pequeña albina se colocaba los guantes, los cuales quedaban absurdamente grandes en comparación. ella pudo levantarlos con normalidad, pero era incongruente con su tamaño "¿no puedes ajustarlo un poco?" preguntó, pues realmente se veía extraña usando eso.

"Creo que puedo" dijo mientras tenía un pequeño martillo del tamaño de su mano y se acercaba a Koneko "no te muevas, podrías confundirme" la pequeña albina asintió, aunque su cola se movía detrás de ella. Con un pequeño golpe del pequeño martillo, el par de enormes guantes brilló comenzando a encogerse drásticamente, hasta que fuera exacto "listo" dijo el gigante mientras se alejaba un par de pasos junto al resto, pues le tocaba probar su regalo.

Koneko no necesitó que alguien le dijese que lo probase, cargando un puño y golpeando el aire en dirección de los muñecos. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, el guante brilló un momento, concentrando toda la energía del golpe en los nudillos, expulsándola. El producto de aquel golpe fue una corriente de aire tan inmensa que tanto Naruto y Asia fueron empujados hacia dirección contraria por el fuerte viento.

La pequeña albina volvió a pararse correctamente, admirando sus nuevas armas "Increible Nya" dijo sin pensarlo, mirando maravillada y entusiasmada con la idea de pelear con ambas. Rápidamente agitó su cabeza, pues empezaba a hablar como su hermana cuando se excitaba "lo siento" dijo volviendo con sus amigos, quienes tenían todo su cabello desordenado.

"no te preocupes, fue impresionante" reconoció Naruto, riéndose forzadamente. No se imaginaba como seria recibir un fuerte puño en seco, podría partirlo a la mitad y por la mirada que tenía en su rostro la albina, algún día podría olvidarse de ello y le golpearía sin controlarse.

"la concentración de la energía cinética funcionó perfecto, el almacenaje de energía igual, pero..." dijo de repente el gigante al ver a los muñecos destruidos a la lejanía " **Twice Critical** no aumentó su poder exponencialmente, solo duplicó su golpe…" susurró algo molesto, viendo el destrozo que había causado con ojos muy agudos

"creo que es mi turno" interrumpió Naruto, despertando al herrero de sus pensamientos sobre el arma en cuestión "¡Yo quiero una espada a dos manos!" dijo muy emocionado de ello. No paso mucho tiempo en conseguir una espada carmesí con llamas "¡cool!" dijo mientras la agitaba como si se tratara de un palo, soltándose de sus manos al final, teniendo que recogerla del suelo con vergüenza.

El grupo vio como el rubio intentaba usar la Great Sword, pero no importa que tanto lo intentara, se veía realmente ridículo con ella "sabía que era malo, pero…" dijo Koneko por los tres al ver al chico rubio seguir intentando pelear contra el muñeco "esto es muy triste" dijo negando con la cabeza, incapaz de ver más.

El gigante coloco una mano sobre su barbilla "quizás simplemente las Great Sword no son los suyo" dijo este, con un sudor sobre su frente él ver como Naruto acababa de cortarse a sí mismo con la cuchilla y parte de su ropa se incendiaba por el mal manejo "Tengo toda clase de armas en mi maletín, podríamos probar cual es realmente su estilo" dio la idea el pelinegro, a lo que ambas mujeres aceptaron.

Asia se quedó callada un momento, no queriendo insultar a su nuevo amigo "yo creo que simplemente necesita más práctica, no es tan malo…" tuvo que detenerse antes de ver como el arma nuevamente se le caía de las manos y se encerraba en un círculo de fuego "bueno, al menos no se hirió, quizás solo necesite algunas clases-" fue detenida cuando una explosión de fuego la hizo retroceder ligeramente.

 **"¡Naruto-san!"**

* * *

 **"esta es la última que tengo"**

Fueron las palabras del herrero mientras le entregaba una daga verde con algunos agujeros en la hoja, parecía un cuchillo ceremonial "¿es enserio?" preguntó Naruto, mirando raro la pequeña hoja "no es que desprestigie tu trabajo, pero es un arma muy pequeña" dijo no a gusto con la pequeña arma que tenía. Iba a decir más cuando vio al pelinegro reunirse con el grupo sin escuchar alguna palabra.

"¿crees que estará bien?" preguntó Asia muy preocupada por el estado de su compañero "no creo que me quede magia para ayudarlo por si se lastima de nuevo" dijo mientras miraba con atención como el rubio estaba mirando la daga con aburridos ojos.

El gigante simplemente suspiro "Hemos intentado de todo, desde armas encantadas hasta normales" contó el pelinegro con sus dedos "es pésimo con las armas a dos manos, muy malo con las espadas a una mano y definitivamente es asqueroso con lanzas o alabardas" dijo recordando las veces que su compañero estuvo cerca de la muerte "Si no funciona la daga, tendrá que pelear con un escudo" a su lado Koneko simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

Naruto mientras tanto miraba con dificultad la pequeña arma en sus manos 'Ciertamente, no hay nada más' recordando todos los intentos hasta ahora 'no puedo ser quisquilloso en estos momentos, debe de funcionar' pensó mientras tomaba un largo respiro y miraba con atención el muñeco '¡tiene qué!' gritó mentalmente, corriendo a toda velocidad contra el muñeco.

Como si fuera de forma natural, lanzó la cuchilla al aire y la recupero rápidamente, con el filo al lado contrario, acertando un gran corte en el muñeco 'funciona' pensó sorprendido al sentir como instantemente hacia piruetas alrededor del muñeco asestando golpes rápidos y precisos '¡funciona!' pensó con gran alegría, aumentando su propia velocidad.

"parece que ese es su estilo" dijo koneko con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la aprobación del rubio y su desarrollo con la daga "él es mas de movimientos rápidos que a quedarse en un solo lugar, como un ladrón" dijo recordando los movimientos de los ladrones más especializados. Asia a su lado saltaba ligeramente mientras aplaudía, feliz por el desarrollo de su amigo.

Dicho esto, el rubio da un gran salto y cae en picada hacia el muñeco "¡toma esto!" grita asestando un gran corte que dividió al muñeco a la mitad "¡genial!" dijo al ver como finalmente era bueno con un arma, por más que no le gustase. El pequeño grupo se le acercó, felicitándolo por su trabajo, aunque el gigante estaba más en el muñeco a su lado.

"no está mal" dijo el gigante mientras anotaba los resultados "para un humano tu fuerza es impresionante, pero no creo que destaques mucho en los exámenes" sus palabras cayeron como un ladrillo en la cabeza del rubio "Tu velocidad si es impresionante, se demuestra por la cantidad de cortes y la profundidad de estos, pero no es un atributo que vayan a tomar en cuenta" otro ladrillo más para el rubio.

Suspirando, Naruto niega con la cabeza "suficiente como para poder aprobar los cursos físicos" luego de estas palabras, bajo la cabeza de nuevo "estoy preocupado por el examen de inteligencia, no he agarrado un libro en años" admitió avergonzado y muy preocupado de ese gran detalle "la única razón por la cual ingresé fue por mi examen práctico" reveló, haciendo que sus amigos sudaran ligeramente.

De repente, Asia levanta la mano "Yo podría ayudar" dijo la rubia, llamando la atención del grupo "Ingresé por mi examen escrito, quizá podríamos estudiar el tiempo que nos queda y yo podría ayudarlos con lo que pueda" dio su idea con una pequeña sonrisa, escondiendo el hecho de que finalmente podría ser útil en algo.

"¡esa es una gran idea!" exclamó Naruto, chocando su puño contra su palma "está decidido entonces, ¡maratón de estudio hasta la noche!" su sonrisa decayó cuando repitió sus palabras "Maratón… ¿de estudio?" repitió con un rostro azul, aterrado por tener que estudiar. Rápidos recuerdos inundaban su cabeza, recordando como de niño odiaba agarrar un libro y se desesperaba cuando veía números.

Su rostro giró lentamente hacia sus amigos, sobre todo en Asia quien ya tenía un libro en la mano y sonreía hacia él. Antes que pudiese escapar, fue golpeado brutalmente por la albina en el estómago, obligándolo a arrodillarse al suelo nuevamente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar el dolor que sentía antes de que su mundo se vuelva negro, producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Para cuando se despertó, estaba atado con cadenas y pegado a una silla, rodeado de una impresionante cantidad de libros "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó cansado, adolorido y estúpidamente confundido por el cambio rápido de lugar que tuvo. Mirando nuevamente a su alrededor, supo que esta no era la sala de prácticas.

"Se encuentra en la biblioteca, Naruto-san" respondió Asia, quien llegaba a la mesa con unos cuantos libros con ella "Koneko-san se portó muy…violenta con usted y lo dejó fuera para poderlo traer aquí" no paso mucho tiempo antes que la pequeña albina apareciese, teniendo una torre de libros en sus manos.

La chica gato dejó la torre de libros sobre la mesa, causando una impresionante cantidad de ruido, seguido de una avalancha de conocimiento que sepultó al rubio, haciendo que cayese de su asiento "Ups" dijo Koneko, viendo como casi había matado al rubio con libros "lo siento Basura-san, le ayudaría, pero…" dijo abriendo un libro cualquiera "estoy estudiando" dijo fingiendo concentrarse para luego sentarse ante la mirada del rubio.

Asia fue la única que se le acercó, quitando los libros sobre su rostro "no se preocupe Naruto-san, he trabajado con niños así que sé explicar de forma sencilla" dijo con una amable sonrisa. Dicho esto, abrió uno de los tantos libros "Empezaremos con este, **La gran guerra y Fin de la Tercera Era** " dijo soplando un poco para sacar el polvo del enorme libro. Naruto simplemente chocó su cabeza contra el suelo, esperando que eso le dejase inconsciente.

 **'por favor, que alguien me ayude'**

* * *

 **"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"**

Fue una pregunta inocente, sencilla pero muy difícil de responder. A simple vista el rostro en cuestión estaba completamente destrozado, cansado y fatigado. Tenía grandes ojeras y un rostro caído como ningún otro, poco si sus ojos hubieran perdido todo brillo de vida en ellos. Incluso su cabello dorado había perdido el brillo, pasando lentamente a uno ligeramente más pálido.

"Estudiar, eso me paso en la cara" dijo mientras bostezaba, e intentaba despertarse del sueño "Asia no me dijo dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sus…libros infernales" se quejó mientras una gran cantidad de agua caía sobre su rostro y se restregaba con fuerza "oye, tengo una pregunta" dijo el rubio mientras miraba a sus alrededores "¡¿Por qué todos estamos en un mismo baño?!" gritó de frustración mientras veía a todos los alumnos del edificio en un gigantesco baño en lo más profundo del edificio.

"es Japón" respondió el gigante, casi como si no le importase "Esto es cosa cultural, supongo" dijo mientras se echaba una gran cantidad de champú en el cabello y lo restregaba "aunque como podrás ver, no eres el único incomodo aquí" dijo mirando a unos extranjeros, los cuales andaban con una toalla todo el tiempo sin saber qué hacer.

"ya, claro" dijo ligeramente molesto Naruto, dejando salir un suspiro "bueno, lo positivo es que soy japonés y creo que puedo soportarlo" la verdad es que era mitad japonés, de ahí su cabello rubio y piel bronceada. Pasó un tiempo y simplemente se resignó "no, no creo poder acostumbrarme a esto" negó con la cabeza, intentando enfocarse en sí mismo.

"no es tan diferente a casa" dijo el gigante con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se frotaba su cuerpo musculoso "Como sirviente, nosotros teníamos un solo lugar donde debíamos de ducharnos todos" contó su vida mientras se restregaba, conmocionando un poco a su compañero "era bueno porque hay lugares en el que uno solo no puedo llegar" dijo mientras se enjuagaba y sacaba la espuma de su cuerpo con agua.

"¿eras sirviente?" el gigante negó con la cabeza "¿eres…sirviente?" esta vez asintió "tiene sentido el nombre entonces, por lo general los gigantes tienen nombres extraños y extravagantes" dijo al recordar a un gigante con un nombre tan largo que este mismo se trababa, ocasionando siempre risas de su parte

"Una sirvienta me encontró en el bosque, desde entonces se volvió mi madre y me crie como uno" reveló casi como si no fuera tan personal "He servido a la familia **D'arc** desde que tengo memoria y no ha sido tan malo como la gran mayoría cree" dijo mientras veía su reflejo en un gran cubo de agua "hubo momentos agradables y conocí la felicidad" dijo recordando a todos sus amigos y su madre.

"supongo que tienes razón" susurró el rubio recordando el pequeño orfanato, el cual se reconstruyó y todavía Vivian ahí muchos de sus amigos "no ha sido una mala vida" aseguró, con una pequeña sonrisa recordando todos los momentos felices, pero recordó algo más "creo que ha sido suficiente del baño" dijo mientras sujetaba una enorme cubeta y se la roseaba, parándose en su gloria desnuda "Tenemos un examen por resolver" dijo ya recuperado del sueño, señalando el techo.

"yo no doy el examen, pero también he terminado de ducharme" dijo mientras se levantaba, igual de desnudo y se secaba el cabello con una toalla "iré a ver cómo les fue en el examen, suerte" dijo mientras se alejaba con toalla en un hombro, asustando a más de uno por su desnudes y su falta increíble de pudor.

La sonrisa del rubio desaparece de golpe, siendo cambiada por una expresión de envidia que los todos los hombres de la habitación compartieron "A veces odio ser humano" dijo con envidia exudando de sus poros al recordar algo que su compañero no tenía miedo de mostrar. Todos en la habitación tenían la misma aura negativa sobre su cabeza, apenado, triste y hasta envidioso por la misma razón.

Golpeándose en el rostro, recuerda su objetivo central "Yosh, el examen" recordó nuevamente, mirando con determinación la puerta de las duchas hacia el exterior "recuerda todo el estudio, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido" dijo con cierto nerviosismo recorriéndole el cuerpo, pues fallar no era una opción

 **"¡estoy listo!"**

* * *

 **Combat Training Extended - Boku No Hero Academia Soundtrack (Track 22)**

* * *

 **Primera prueba: Fuerza**

Se veía a muchos estudiantes teniendo algo en sus manos, un contador de fuerza o un dinamómetro. Entre ellos se veía al rubio, quien, tomando aire, aprieta con una mano el artilugio, usando toda la fuerza que tenía. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, ve una calificación de 65 kilogramos. Al ver el resto, nota que la gran mayoría había sacado un resultado igual, menos o ligeramente superior.

Entonces un ruido es escuchado a su lado, junto a varios jadeos de asombro. Volteando su mirada nota que se trataba de koneko, quien usando sus guantes había obtenido un resultado de 500 kilogramos, junto a dañar ligeramente el artilugio en mano. La alvina, al ver que era observada por este, le dedica una sonrisa malvada, cosa que le intimido un poco.

Volviendo su mirada al otro lado, notó que Asia había sacado un resultado de 14 kilogramos, quien le miraba con ojos llorosos por un resultado más que lamentable. Naruto simplemente le sonríe, compadeciéndose de ella pues sentía lo mismo por el resultado de su compañera gato.

 **Segunda prueba: Resistencia**

Parecía ser una carrera de resistencia, la idea es saber cuánto tiempo puedes seguir corriendo hasta fatigarte. Todos corrieron al unísono y la gran mayoría por un momento iban a la par, pero rápidamente los más delgados y menos preparados físicamente fueron cayendo, la gran mayoría eran magos.

Naruto iba corriendo a la par junto a varios principiantes a guerreros, todos sonreían al ver su progreso considerable e iban dejando poco a poco. Ya en los últimos Naruto seguía contento, con una enorme sonría al ver que era uno de los pocos que todavía sigue corriendo, pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando ve a alguien igualarle e intentar sobrepasarlo. Abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Asia.

"¡hola, Naruto-san!" saluda desde la ligera distancia, riéndose mientras seguía corriendo a su propio ritmo, no fatigada en lo absoluto. Entonces su sorpresa se vuelve mayor cuando ve que su anillo resplandece ligeramente, debido a un hechizo simple que ella usaba sobre sí misma, quizá para restaurar su agotamiento mientras iba corriendo.

Todos sus compañeros guerreros se quedan con la boca abierta al ver como alguien débil físicamente les superaba lentamente, tropezándose debido a su desconcentración. Naruto también se tropezó, mirando con grandes ojos como Asia seguía riéndose mientras se alejaba.

 **Tercera Prueba: Defensa**

Todos estaban en una misma tabla delgada de madera mientras muchos cañones apuntaban en su dirección. De repente todos los cañones fueron disparados al mismo tiempo y a quemarropa, disparando una enorme cantidad de pelotas de plástico en contra de los estudiantes. Estos o tenían nada con que protegerse, así que usaron sus manos para recibir los poderosos golpes.

Rápidamente los magos fueron derrumbados, quedando en pie algunos guerreros que todavía podían recibir castigo. Naruto tenía los brazos totalmente adoloridos y hasta morados por la fuerza con la que eran disparadas aquellas esferas. No era el único, los que todavía quedaban en la tabla tenían gran parte de su cuerpo con moretones y ya todavía querían seguir con ello.

Nuevamente su atención fue robada por su compañera albina, quien no parecía tener muchos problemas, ya que de alguna forma un brillo rojizo la cubría y soportaba muy bien los golpes, solo ensuciándola un poco. Koneko nota de nuevo su mirada sobre ella y sonríe con maldad. Por mirar a la chica gato, recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que lo mando al suelo, perdiendo.

Mientras se frotaba el gran moretón en su mejilla, mira a Asia quien no tenía un solo moretón en su rostro, pero se cayó hace un momento pues tenía la increíble suerte de que las esferas no iban tras ella, sino que solo la rosaban. Aun así, hubo una de ellas que paso cerca de su rostro, desequilibrándola y haciendo que cayese, ligeramente adolorida.

 **Cuarta Prueba: Magia**

Todo mundo hacia columnas individuales y formaban para dar su turno en la prueba. Naruto veía que se trataba de un aparato en forma de altar, en el cual todo mundo dirigía su magia de forma bruta y sin control hasta que no le quedase nada, luego de ello, te salía la calificación. Hasta ahora, los magos no parecían tener algún problema, pero los guerreros salían con caras largas.

Finalmente fue su turno y filtró toda la magia que tenía a disposición, resplandeciendo un poco. Para su sorpresa, la calificación que tuvo fue C, asombrando a todo mundo pues no es normal que un guerrero tenga tanta magia. Al terminar, miró con atención a Asia, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando que le fue bien, Koneko simplemente miró a otro lado avergonzada.

 **Quinta Prueba: Espíritu**

Actualmente todo mundo parecía tomarse las cosas con calma, algunos sentados, otros echados y algunos hasta caminaban en círculos. Naruto junto a sus dos amigas estaban meditando, esperando que de alguna forma eso ayudara a la restauración de su magia, objetivo de esta prueba. Para sorpresa de todos, la primera en restaurar sus reservas mágicas fue Asia, seguida de Koneko y finalmente Naruto, las tres aprobaron, sonriendo en conjunto.

 **Sexta Prueba: Inteligencia**

Ahora se encontraban todos en un aula normal y extremadamente común para su gusto, todos tenían varias hojas en mano y un lápiz, mirando todos los problemas que estaban escritos en la prueba. Era un examen relativamente variado, sin un orden y sin sentido aparente. Los magos no parecían tener problemas en resolverlo, mas no podían resolverlo todo. En cambio, los guerreros miraran con sumo nerviosismo la practica escrita, siendo extremadamente paranoicos y ansiosos, pues no podían responder casi nada.

Naruto por otro lado, tenía ese mismo problema. No importa que tanto veía el examen, no entendía nada de él. Girando su cabeza por ayuda, nota como Asia parecía relativamente feliz, respondiendo las preguntas con algo de facilidad, koneko no parecía hacerlo nada mal tampoco. Tragando fuerte, mira nuevamente la práctica, gritándose mentalmente para poder conseguirlo.

Ya pasado un tiempo, fue uno de los últimos en salir y al ver a sus compañeras, sonríe cansado, cayendo al suelo de golpe. Su mirada era una perdida y desfallecida, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro decía claramente que había logrado pasar la prueba.

* * *

 **Ost End**

* * *

 **Prueba final: Destreza**

"lo logramos" dice fatigado el rubio por todos, quienes también tenían algo e cansancio sobre su rostro "hemos aprobado cada prueba, arrastrando, pero aprobamos" dijo recordando la prueba sobre Fuerza de Asia, Magia de Koneko e Inteligencia la suya, en las cuales casi estuvieron al borde de desaprobar.

"fue una suerte que no me echaran luego de mi triste fuerza física" dijo triste Asia recordando como obtuvo 14 kilogramos "quizás no fui la única en obtener tal resultado" dijo un poco más alegre, pensando en una razón menos triste además de la lastima de los profesores hacia ella. entonces divisó a alguien a la lejanía, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos "¡Belmont-senpai!" saludó Asia emocionada en ver una cara familiar.

"Hola" dijo moviendo ligeramente su mano hasta llegar hacia ellos "por sus sonrisas puedo decir que están bien en las pruebas, pero mi razón de estar aquí es…diferente a felicitarlos" sus palabras disminuyeron la sonrisa en el grupo "tengo malas noticias y se trata de la última prueba" dijo señalando la próxima habitación, en el cual había un gran campo de batalla.

"esta vez los exámenes serán separados en magos y Guerreros, pero eso no es todo" ya en el centro del campo, había un joven de cabellos rubios, con una mirada vacía en su rostro "como supervisor de la prueba, se encuentra **Arthur Pendragon** " este mismo echaba fuera del ring de batalla a un pobre tipo, mirándolo con una gran cantidad de superioridad.

"¿Arthur Pendragon?" pregunta Naruto, sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo al ver como los demás estudiantes parecían decaídos de alguna manera "¿Quién es ese?" preguntó, esperando que alguien le dé una respuesta que satisfaga su curiosidad.

* * *

 **Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kokoro o shihai shite iku yami" (Darkness In Heart)**

* * *

"Esta en el tercer año, es el alumno más fuerte de la universidad, está a punto de graduarse y conseguir el grado de Capitán guerrero" Naruto tragó fuerte pues si solo había unos años de diferencia y estaba a punto de llegar a un nivel tan alto, quiere decir que había una gran cantidad de diferencia en sus poderes "Es parte de la Familia Pendragon, una familia humana poderosa y famosa por ser Caza Dragones" Naruto abre los ojos por esa información

Todos se acercaron finalmente al lugar donde se realizarían las pruebas, mirando preocupados al chico que fue derrotado de un golpe y no podía pararse "Aquel no ha demostrado nada de habilidad, ni de destreza con su arma, ha reprobado. Por lo tanto…" el chico en cuestión abrió los ojos en shock, pues eso significaría solo una cosa… "Has sido Expulsado" dijo Pendragon, mirándolo como basura. Aquel chico chocó su cabeza contra el suelo, llorando de frustración e impotencia bajo la mirada de todo mundo.

Naruto sintió como el miedo le inundó cuando aquel rubio imponente le clavo la mirada y la desvió, como si su sola presencia le produjese asco "En todas las pruebas que él fue el supervisor, ha expulsado a más de la mitad de alumnos, en total han sido más de…" el rubio traga por el miedo junto a otros que sentían la misma presión en su corazón "Mil los expulsados" abriendo los ojos por la cifra tan exorbitante, mira con atención como el instructor iba a decir algunas palabras

"En este mundo donde la paz prevalece, los sueños no deben de ser nuestra única guia o solo nos enfrentaremos la decepción…" dijo mientras miraba a todos los reunidos en la habitación "Nuestra fuerza militar se enfrenta con el peor enemigo que es imparable, un enemigo que su único objetivo es destruirnos" decía mientras una imagen a su lado se materializaba, se trataba de una silueta completamente negra con fauces gigantes.

Eso era cierto, ¿Por qué había necesidad de un ejército si no podían pelearse entre ellos? Falso, había un enemigo en común el cual les llenaba en terror y por eso necesitaban protegerse. Esos eran los **Fallen,** seres oscuros que viven en enjambres en una dimensión diferente, los cuales su única meta es la destrucción de toda la vida sobre la tierra. Para eso eran entrenados, para eso tenían que entregar toda una vida al sacrificio, para enfrentar esas cosas.

"Aquellos que no pueden luchar, no merecen estar aquí" dijo mientras caminaba en círculos y su espada rasgando el suelo "aquellos que no pueden sobrevivir, tampoco pueden estar aquí" finalmente se detuvo, mirando a todos por igual "Vean la realidad, vean SU realidad" dijo mientras apuntaba al desaprobado "si no pueden con una simple prueba, ¿Cómo esperan luchar contra un Fallen?" preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta más que nadie.

"por eso…" dijo mientras clavaba con fuerza su gran espada sagrada contra el suelo, provocando un ligero temblor en la tierra "Les daré la oportunidad de retirarse" finalmente su vista mira atrapa a Naruto, quien retrocede ligeramente asustado "porque yo no tendré a alguien sin talento luchando conmigo, no llamaré compañero a unos inútiles como vosotros" apretando el mango de su espada, una gran cantidad de poder fue expulsado, haciendo un pequeño pilar de luz

A pesar de sus palabras, nadie dio un paso atrás, incluso si el miedo invadía sus corazones, nadie iba a abandonar todo su esfuerzo. Arthur sonríe ligeramente, sacando su espada del suelo "Esperanza…me agrada" dijo mientras toda aquella energía su reunía a su alrededor, dándole un pequeño resplandor "pero todavía siguen siendo ingenuos, no ven su realidad. Por ello, les mostrare lo que obtiene un inútil con la esperanza de ser fuerte…" decía mientras esgrimía con fuerza su arma, la cual reacciono a su poder.

Los ojos del rubio miraban con mucha dificultad como su próximo desafío no iba a ser uno de los fáciles, no sería así "les mostrare…" Posiblemente el miedo que recorría su cuerpo era producto de la poca confianza que traía en su ser al darse cuenta que realmente no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Aun así, de alguna forma, quería demostrarle lo contrario, quería mostrarle que esas palabras estaban totalmente equivocadas…aun cuando el mundo decía lo contrario

 **"La Decepción"**

 **La verdadera prueba acaba de comenzar**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡daré todo lo que tengo! !RASENGAN!**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, creo haberlo corregido bien pues, como es antiguo, carece de mi ortografía actual. Por otro lado, me gustaría agradeceros por darle un ligero apoyo y me gustaría preguntarles algo: ¿creen que deba continuarlo, pero con otro nombre? Ya saben, como algo nuevo más haya de simplemente ser un Spin off de una serie.**

 **Podrían colocarlo en los comentarios o enviar un Mail, ya recibí algunos pidiéndome que lo continúe, pero no estoy del todo convencido. Como siempre, un saludo a todo mundo y nos veremos en la próxima, Adios :D**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡RASENGAN!

Esto ya no es un manuscrito, este si es un capitulo escrito recientemente así que uno puede ver la diferencia si lo lee con cuidado. Gracias por el apoyo, no en comentarios sino en ideas para el Fic en mi correo electrónico, uno muy interesante pues todos tenían buenas ideas, aunque hay una que no he podido resolver: La pareja.

Miren, mi idea original para el Team (de amigos) es el siguiente: Koneko(Yokai), Asia(Angel), Rossewaisse (Asgardiana), Ravel(Demonio). Fuera de este grupo veo difícil que puedan tener una relación más allá que la amistad, o no encuentro forma de que formen una relación amorosa con el protagonista.

Dicho esto, en este o en el próximo Capítulo se completa el grupo de amigos o "Party" de aventuras. No estoy seguro de cuantos capítulos va a tener, tendría que pensarlo mejor las cosas pues todavía no recuerdo del todo mi idea original. Disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario poderoso.

* * *

 **The legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

"Falta poco para mi turno"

En una habitación completamente en silencio, había una persona que miraba con cierta preocupación el suelo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. El joven rubio miraba el suelo en busca de respuestas, en busca de una solución pues si no hacía nada para superar su reciente problema, podría ser el fin de todo su camino.

"Naruto-san" escuchó fuera del lugar, una voz muy familiar para él, se trataba de Asia la cual estaba acompañada del gigante "Lo estábamos buscando, ya he terminado mi prueba" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, Levantando su identificación "aprobé, soy rango D" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo lo difícil que era para su compañero la prueba.

Naruto miró sorprendido por un minuto "¿y koneko? ¿está dando la prueba?" preguntó curioso, pues de alguna manera a su compañera le tocaba muchos turnos antes que él, por lo que tenía tiempo para pensar. Al ver el rostro de sus compañeros supo que estaba en lo cierto.

"si, Toujou-san está dando la prueba y no lo hace nada mal" un pequeño recuerdo se ve mientras hablaba el gigante, mostrando una malherida y agotada albina "por lo poco que vi, ella ha demostrado mucha habilidad" de repente, la chica gato cruza los brazos mientras un brillo rojo la cubría, protegiéndola de un par de golpes.

"ya veo" dijo triste el rubio, pues al ritmo en el que van, él sería el único que se iba a quedar atrás "¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?" preguntó con pesimismo, pues realmente no tenía idea de cómo mostrar una habilidad, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía Artes marciales, el fracaso era más que asegurado.

Asia mira trsite a su compañero y le da un pequeño golpe al gigante, quien suspiró cansado "Argento-san…" dijo llamándole la atención al rubio "Argento-san puede haber encontrado una solución" dijo el gigante mirando a la chica rubia "No es necesario mostrar alguna habilidad, siempre y cuando saques del ring de lucha al instructor, de esa forma tu pasaras la prueba automáticamente" Naruto abrió los ojos por la nueva información.

"Pero eso es aún más difícil que mostrar alguna habilidad" dijo resignado Naruto "Es un Comandante, ¿no? Uno que está a punto de conseguir ser Capitán comandante, es imposible derrotarlo solo" dijo recordando que el chico de tercer año estaba ya a puertas de graduarse como tal, teniendo una increíble experiencia en la lucha contra Fallens.

"Nada es imposible, Naruto-san" dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro "nosotros estamos aquí, ¿no?" preguntó mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a su nivel "Yo creía que era imposible llegar esta este punto, pero sigo aquí" dijo mientras se volvía a levantar, todo el tiempo siendo observada por su compañero "Además, no está solo, somos sus amigos" terminó, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"dejando el sentimentalismo a un lado…" interrumpió Belmont, quien parecía un poco incómodo con las palabras de su compañera "Las palabras de Argento-san no han sido del todo equivocadas, todavía hay oportunidades" decía mientras levantaba una de sus manos, la cual sujetaba su pequeña daga verde "Siempre y cuando todavía quiera seguir luchando" dijo mientras mostraba el arma que hace un tiempo le dio.

Naruto estaba sorprendido en un principio, pues su daga estaba guardada en un pequeño cinturón alrededor de su cintura y estaba sentado a diferencia del gigante, el cual nunca se había inclinado, pero se las arregló para quitarle la daga sin que se diera cuenta. por otra parte, también estaba sorprendido al escuchar que había esperanza.

Cerrando los ojos, tomó una decisión "Lucharé" dijo simplemente mientras se colocaba de pie, mirando a ambos amigos suyos "no es como si me hubiera dado por vencido antes, solo estaba pensando en algunas ideas" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, algo que alegró al dúo "¿alguno tiene una? Porque lamento decir que no encontré manera" dijo apenado, pues había estado sentado casi media hora.

Asia miró el techo un rato, con una expresión ingenua sobre su rostro "si soy sincera, yo tampoco creo que sea posible expulsarlo fuera del ring" admitió, congelando al rubio pues él creía en sus palabras de hace un rato "Pero recordé estos anillos y como me ayudaron mucho" dijo mientras levantaba su mano, enseñando los aros "me sentía más segura, eso es lo que usted necesita, un As bajo la manga" dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente con el codo al gigante, quien dejó de distraerse con el entorno.

"Luego de escuchar las palabras de argento-san, quise negarme, pero ella fue muy…" dijo con un pequeño sudor en su rostro recordando su charla de hace unos minutos "persuasiva" dijo lentamente, pues no encontraba otra palabra para lo que ella hizo para hacerle cambiar de opinión "El punto es que ella quería encantar su arma, pero luego le dije que ya era un arma encantada" Asia asintió a sus palabras, sorprendiendo al rubio.

"Esta daga… ¿ya está encantada?" dijo mirando su Daga verde que era sostenida por el gigante con un par de dedos "pero yo intenté añadirle energía mágica y no sucedió nada" decía mientras recordaba como intentó hacer, como en las anteriores armas que se le fueron dadas, se encienda en algún elemento, pero no funciono.

"si…sellé su verdadero poder" respondió el gigante al recibir otro golpe de la chica rubia. Dicho esto, colocó un dedo sobre el arma, el cual resplandeció un momento para volver a su forma normal "Su nombre es **Lostvayn** " al decir su nombre, un viento corrió por todo el lugar, como si tuviera alguna clase de poder solo pronunciarlo "y tiene la habilidad de…" no terminó cuando un clon de él se materializo a su lado, sorprendiendo al rubio "crear clones físicos" dicho esto desapareció el clon, devolviéndole el arma al rubio.

"increíble" dijo mientras veía con otros ojos la daga, pues ahora tenía otro valor para él "un momento, ¿Por qué sellar su poder?" preguntó confundido, ya que sonaba tonto haber sellado algo tan increíble. Por otro lado, también veía una nueva oportunidad para enfrentarse al instructor y ganar, cosa que antes no veía.

"es experimental" dijo el gigante, dejándolo helado "un guerrero común nunca hubiera sido capaz de siquiera crear un simple clon, la energía mágica que se necesita para crear uno solo es…desorbitante" Naruto tragó fuerte, pues sabia las consecuencias de forzar un encantamiento "También está en que, al crear un clon, el poder de este es la mitad tuya y con un simple golpe desaparece" ahora lo entendía, tenía demasiadas desventajas como para ser útil en batalla, no era funcional.

"Ya veo" dijo el rubio tañendo un respiró y ver mejor las cosas. Analizando mejor la situación, era mejor que nada "Si no lo uso desconsideradamente, puedo sorprenderlo con clones para forzarlo a retroceder, empujándolo fuera" dijo al recordar la actitud de su contrincante al menospreciar a todos.

Asia iba a decir algo, pero fue detenida por el sonido de su celular "Es Koneko-san" dijo mientras leía el mensaje "Aprobó" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la noticia también alegró a los hombres "quiere que le de cierta ayuda médica" dicho esto, guardo su celular "¡me tengo que ir, los espero allá!" dijo mientras corría fuera, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se cayó.

Sin palabra alguna, Richard iba a retirarse cuando fue detenido por una voz "¡Espera!" le detuvo el rubio, quien le miraba seriamente, demasiado para ser él. De alguna forma sabía que su compañero rubio estaba siendo irracional, quizá no debió quedarse para resolver sus dudas, pues lo que estaba a punto de decirle sería una locura entre locuras.

 **"Quiero preguntarte algo"**

* * *

 **"Llegó el momento"**

Fueron las palabras de Naruto mientras respiraba ansiosamente, pues se encontraba en el ring y tenía a su enemigo al frente, quien parecía curioso por su forma de calentar 'trata de mantener el control, no te presiones' pensó mientras sacaba su daga y se ponía en posición de batalla 'si todo va según el plan, no tendré que usar eso' dijo mientras miraba su mano derecha, la cual no sostenía el arma.

Mientras tanto, Arthur estudiaba silenciosamente a su nuevo contrincante 'no parece ser alguien extravagante, parece ser común en cuanto fuerza física' pensó mientras sostenía su propia arma en mano 'esperaré a ver sus trucos, parece confiado por alguna razón' pensó al ver la ligera seguridad que traía en su rostro.

Se escuchó un sonido peculiar, junto a una voz que daba la señal de que la pelea ha comenzado. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, corriendo rápidamente a su alrededor '¿pensá atacarme de un lado?' pensó Arthur, mirando la velocidad con la que se acercaba el rubio 'Inuil' dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras se preparaba para un choque de armas.

Sin embargo, Naruto da un gran salto, pasando sobre Arthur y cayendo a sus espaldas, dispuesto a atacarle por ahí. Para su no tan sorpresa, Pendragon previó esto y bloqueó con su gran espada el ataque, girando rápidamente para atacarle, mas fue esquivado nuevamente. Naruto no esperó, volviendo a correr alrededor del guerrero.

'tengo que mantener la distancia' pensó el rubio mientras nuevamente se acercaba para atacarle, teniendo una rápida lucha de armas hasta saltar fuera de su alcance 'abrumarlo con mi velocidad y sorprenderlo con los clones' recordó su plan, mientras se acercaba a atacarle y teniendo una batalla área un rato para volver a correr fuera.

'ese estilo de lucha' pensó Pendragon mientras seguía con la vista al rubio 'es deshonrosa, pero efectiva' dijo mientras se defendía con podía de los ataques rápidos del rubio 'su velocidad también es impresionante, pero…' su línea de pensamientos terminó mientras corría hacia una dirección cualquiera 'muy predecible' pensó con una sonrisa, atacando con su espada al rubio, quien detuvo su carrera.

Naruto se protegió justo a tiempo con su arma, pero fue lanzado a distancia y casi sale fuera del ring "Muy increíble niño, pero es la practica acabó" fueron las palabras de Arthur mientras tomaba un pequeño respiro " **Pace of the Wind"** susurra mientras un aura roja le cubría " **Full Throttle, Body Strengthening, Mental Enhancement** " con cada palabra un nuevo brillo respaldaba al anterior, desapareciendo luego de un tiempo.

El rubio miró con sorpresa como su instructor realizaba seguidamente artes marciales verdaderamente poderosas "mierda" maldice mientras sacude su cabeza, concentrándose para luchar. En poco tiempo, vio como Pendragon recortó distancia y nuevamente intentó atacarle, mandándolo a la lejanía de un fuerte golpe con su hoja 'su fuerza física ha aumentado enormemente' pensó mientras veía como tenía un gran corte en su pechó, del cual salía mucha sangre.

"no te preocupes por morir aquí" dijo su contrincante mientras se acercaba a pasos calmados "hay una magia verdaderamente fuerte dentro del Ring que te restaura tu vitalidad una vez estés en números rojos" con estas palabras, sujetó con fuerza su gran espada "estate listo" con estas palabras, corrió hasta el rubio.

Naruto no discutió y, en vez de escapar, enfrentó cara cara al instructor, comenzando una lucha de armas feroz y muy rápida. Ante la vista de todos los espectadores, parecía un ataque desesperado en busca de una victoria que nunca iba a llegar, pero de desarrollaba muy bien.

Pendragon realizaba ataques limpios, sin ninguna falla de precisión en cada golpe, realmente rápidos y muy difícil de bloquear o esquivar. Sin embargo, a cada segundo sus ojos se acostumbraban a su velocidad y sus reflejos aumentaban 'puedo verlos' pensó mientras bloqueaba un ataque y contraatacaba, volviendo a saltar para esquivar un ataque entrante '¡puedo verlo!' repitió mientras forzaba a su propio cuerpo de dar más de lo que podía para poder igualar a su contrincante.

"es muy peligroso" dijo el gigante, atrayendo la atención de Asia "No parece estar usando algún arte marcial, los limitantes cerebrales están siendo eliminados, todo su cuerpo esta lentamente sobrecargándose" dijo mientras veía como a cada segundo de la batalla, su compañero rubio iba de perdiendo terreno, a ganarlo lentamente.

"no, la está usando" dijo Koneko, un poco sorprendida "conozco ese Arte Marcial, **Ittou Shura** " susurra ella, viendo como su cuerpo empezaba a sudar tanto, que una neblina a su alrededor lo cubría, como si el viento aumentara sus habilidades a cada paso hasta llegar a su límite o más allá del mismo.

" **La espada de Ashura** " dice el gigante, con una pequeña sonrisa "La técnica considerada prohibida por causar la muerte instantánea de aquellos que dan su ultimo respiro, conocida más como **Todo o nada** " reveló un poco de información sobre la técnica, con Koneko asintiendo silenciosamente a cada una de sus palabras.

"Es la última opción de todo guerrero que se enfrenta a una muerte segura, es un arte marcial de clase S" Así dejó salir un jadeó de sorpresa "duplica todos los atributos del usuario durante un minuto, concentrando todo lo que tiene hasta que su cuerpo no pueda más" dijo mientras veía a su compañero rubio luchar a la par contra alguien que le llevaba años de diferencia "Solo lo he leído en libros, nunca pensé en verlo en acción" admite ella, muy concentrada en la batalla como todo el mundo, que había dejado de susurrar a espaldas y miraba con atención la batalla.

Mientras Naruto luchaba, podía sentir como su cuerpo gritaba de dolor 'mas rápido, tengo que ser más rápido' pensó mientras bloqueaba rápidamente una serie de ataques con su pequeña cuchilla, desviando la última siendo su oportunidad de atacar, pero fue bloqueado, obligándolo a retroceder '¡no pienso huir!' gritó mentalmente, frenando y nuevamente corriendo hacia su enemigo.

'tonto' pensó Pendragon mientras bloqueaba todos los ataques que se le dirigían, aun cuando parecían provenir de todos lados '¿piensa vencerme con una técnica tan llena de defectos?' sonriendo con burla, patea brutalmente al rubio, mandándolo lejos 'patético, simplemente patético' pensó mientras miraba como el rubio se levantaba a duras penas del suelo y tose sangre por recibir el golpe.

'esa es' piensa Naruto mientras una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro, para limpiarse la sangre con su antebrazo '¡esa es mi señal!' pensó con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Arthur, pues reconocería esa mirada petulante donde sea, estaba siendo menospreciado 'vamos…un último esfuerzo' con esto en mente, intentaba moverse aun cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba por el sobreesfuerzo que ya estaba haciendo.

'¿va a atacar de frente?' pensó Arthur mientras sujetaba su gran espada con ambas manos, esperando el último ataque del rubio 'aquella técnica extraña está a punto de desaparecer, puedo sentirlo' pensó mientras miraba como el destello a su alrededor iba desapareciendo rápidamente 'este es su golpe final' concluyó, esperándolo con arma en mano.

Tomando un respiro, Naruto toma el filo de su arma con la otra mano "Imaginátelo" susurró mientras recordaba las indicaciones de su amigo y descargaba cierta energía mágica en el arma, bañándola de un suave brillo azul. Dicho esto, sacude su arma y corre directamente a su enemigo, dando un gran salto sobre él "Más poder" susurra mientras da aún más energía mágica al arma, lo cual aumenta su brillo.

"¡es inútil!" gritá Arthur, esperando el momento justo para atacarle y terminar con la batalla. Lentamente el rubio cae y esquiva por centímetros el gran ataque que era dirigido hacia él y desviándolo de una patada sobre él, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio.

"¡ahora!" grita Naruto mientras atacaba con su arma directo hacia Arthur "¡ **Lostvayn! ¡Kage Bunshin!"** gritó creando cuatro clones que rodearon a su enemigo, evitando que pudiese escapar a algún lado y, sobre todo, abrumándolo con superioridad numérica 'es el momento, ¡no puede esquivar todo esto!' pensó rápidamente el rubio al ver la expresión sorprendida de su enemigo.

'¡¿clones?! ¡Absurdo!' pensó Arthur mientras miraba a todos lados, pero estaba completamente rodeado 'a este paso…' pensó en cámara lenta, viendo como claramente había perdido 'no, no perderé por un truco barato' pensá molesto, sujetando con fuerza su espada desequilibrado **'¡Instant Counter!'** grita mientras un rápido brillo le cubre, haciendo que volviese a su posición correcta 'ahora…' con estos pensamientos, un aura roja brilló por su espada, la cual agitó una sola vez **'¡Fourfold Slash of Light!'** grita mentalmente, creando cuatro tajos de luz de una solo golpe, destruyendo a los clones y golpeando con el viento al original, sacándolo a volar a distancia.

Naruto rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse cerca de los límites "no…aun no" susurra Naruto con mucho esfuerzo, intentando levantarse. Para su mala suerte, el aura a su alrededor desaparece, dando a la técnica como finalizada, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo. todo mundo miraba silencioso como el fin de la batalla parecía cerca, el ganador serio Arthur.

"debo admitir…" dijo Pendragon mientras respiraba agitadamente "que jamás hubiera imaginado tener que usar tal técnica, menos contra un novato" se rie ligeramente, limpiándose la suciedad sobre su ropa "aunque impresionante despliegue de habilidad, debo decir que…" sus palabras dejaron en silencio todo el lugar, esperando el veredicto final "estas desaprobado" las palabras cayeron duras sobre la cabeza del rubio, así como todo el mundo que lo veía realmente injusto.

Acercándose lentamente, llega hasta tener a Naruto bajo sus pies "¿Qué esperabas con todo esto? ¿Qué esperabas usando una técnica tan tonta?" le preguntó, sabiendo que todavía era consiente "dejame adivinar, ¿no tenías otra opción que darlo todo?" Naruto seguía intentando levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba cansado a mas no poder "intentaste remplazar destreza con poder bruto, pensando que de esa forma podrías remplazar tu triste e inexistente talento, ¿me equivoco?" le pregunto ligeramente divertido.

Naruto por otra parte, bajo la cabeza al verse descubierto "tu truco ese de los clones me sorprendió, más fue el talento de este…herrero caritativo que el tuyo propio, no mereces tener arma tan poderosa" dice mientras miraba la daga en sus manos, la cual todavía seguía sujetando con todas sus fuerzas "admito que tienes valor, uno muy sorprendente, pero el valor solo no te hace un héroe, te hace un idiota que morirá en su primer día" dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba lentamente, dejándolo solo.

De repente, Arthur se detiene antes de salir del Ring "pero…te daré una oportunidad más" dice mientras vuelve, lentamente para mirar al rubio "quiero ver cómo te las arreglas sin nada a la mano, sin trucos, sin poder, solo usaras tu destreza para salir de ello, si no puedes…seras expulsado" termina, esperando que el chico se levante para seguir luchando.

Naruto le tomó un tiempo para levantarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba incorregiblemente pues sus músculos estaban tan cansados que no podían mantener su propio peso, a penas su mente seguía consiente gritando por un merecido descanso. Todo mundo se mantenía en silencio, esperando impacientemente a ver las acciones del último de la clase.

Artuhr veía con curiosidad como el chico rubio parecía estarse diciendo a sí mismo, como si intentara pensar una solución para un laberinto que no tenía salida 'la verdadera pregunta es… ¿se está preparando para una derrota honorable o será intimidado, retirándose al no poder hacer nada?' se preguntó mentalmente, mirando al nuevo temblando por la impotencia 'no importa que elija, él no tiene el potencial' concluye, esperando la triste demostración final del rubio.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía pensando en sus opciones 'no tengo más fuerzas, ya no puedo luchar' dijo mientras veía sus puños difuminados por el cansancio '¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!' se preguntó mientras tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de alguien que lo ha dado todo, pero aun así no pudo lograr nada 'tenia razón, no puedo vencer a alguien solo usando mi triste poder, ¡no puedo hacerlo solo!' pensó mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro de todos los espectadores.

Pero al intentar hacerlo, ve la daga que tenía en sus manos, teniendo pequeños fragmentos de memoria. Recuerda cuando su grupo de amigos estuvieron un rato practicando con sus armas, luego cuando se esforzaron estudiando toda la noche y finalmente recordó cada una de las pruebas, donde cada uno se esforzó lo humanamente posible para sobresalir.

 **"Mientras lo quieras, yo creo que cualquiera puede hacerlo todo"**

Recordó las palabras de su amigo gigante, aquellas palabras no solo le dieron un pequeño empujón, sino también, trajeron consigo una forma de ganar, una desesperada y que pondría en riesgo su vida.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 ** _"estas… ¿loco?"_**

 _La ligera sorpresa mesclada con la incredulidad de la pregunta llegó hasta los oídos de nuestro protagonista rubio, quien parecía molesto con la pregunta "¡solo dime si puede funcionar o no! ¡es sencillo!" gritó frustrado, pues estaba harto de las mismas respuestas que ha tenido durante las últimos cinco minutos._

 _"¿estas escuchándote a ti mismo? Tú quieres usar la energía mágica sin hacer círculos mágicos, es una locura" sus palabras no parecían ser una respuesta que le agradara a su amigo "bien, empecemos por lo básico" dijo cansado de lo mismo "¿Qué sabes sobre la magia?" le preguntó, pues era importante esclarecer puntos vacíos antes de dar su opinión._

 _"no mucho la verdad" admitió Naruto, ladeando a cabeza "solo que es una energía en nuestros cuerpos, la cual absorbemos del exterior y procesamos en nuestro interior usando nuestra razón o algo así" dijo incapaz de recordar toda la charla aburrida de los magos._

 _"es más complejo que eso, pero para tu inteligencia debe de ser suficiente" Naruto le miró de mala manera, pues se sentía insultado "el punto de usar círculos mágicos, palabras para poder usar la magia se debe a su errática forma energética" dijo mientras la mano del gigante se llenaba de un brillo azul, el cual empezó a dañarlo poco a poco "es incontrolable y es imposible sostenerlo de manera adecuada, la energía pura no es algo que mortales puedan manejar si no es por otros medios" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, entendiendo._

 _"pero, si fuese capaz de mantenerlo un segundo…" dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha, apuntando a una pared "…y soltara todo el caudal de magia en mi interior de golpe, ¿se formaría un cañón?" preguntó nuevamente sabiendo que estaba forzando algo imposible para la magia contemporánea._

 _El gigante suspiro "en teoría, tienes razón" se resignó, aceptando sus palabras "pero si tengo en mente tus objetivos, eso no sería capaz de lanzar a guerreros con experiencia, no a Arthur Pendragon" Naruto se desinfló un poco por sus palabras, pues no importa si tenía o no razón, no lograría nada al final._

 _Entonces una idea se le ocurrió, pues recordó el golpe de Koneko del entrenamiento "bien, no funcionara" acepto, pensando nuevamente "pero y si yo…lo girara en forma de remolino…" sus palabras atrajeron toda la atención del gigante "como si estuviera creando un tornado en mis manos, ¿podría empujarlo fuera?" preguntó, aunque hasta para él era una locura._

 _El gigante no respondió de inmediato, parecía estar creando operaciones matemáticas en su cabeza "puede…" fue lo único que dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla "podría funcionar" admitió, viendo la posibilidad en tal acción "pero el resultado sobre tu brazo sería catastrófico" dijo mientras dibujaba algo rápido en su pequeño libro "seria como si tu brazo quedara atorado en una enorme licuadora y esta te destrozara el brazo" dijo mientras le enseñaba el dibujo, cosa que le espanto un poco "teniendo en cuenta que nadie puede controlar la energía errática, cuanto más poder uses, más será la destrucción de tu brazo" concluyó, advirtiéndole las consecuencias de tan arriesgada idea._

 _Naruto lo pensó seriamente, en la actualidad, todavía no era posible restaurar miembros por completo. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en su hombro "mira, no creo que tengas que llegar a algo tan extremo, simplemente da todo de ti" dijo el gigante mientras se alejaba lentamente del lugar "incluso si eres expulsado, no creo que debas darte por vencido" dijo mientras volvía su atención hacia el " **Mientras lo quieras, yo creo que cualquiera puede hacerlo todo"** dichas estas palabras, él se fue lentamente hasta desaparecer._

 _El rubio se quedó mirando un rato su brazo derecho, pensando en aquellas palabras y el duelo que tenía enfrente "tiene razón, incluso su repruebo no tengo que darme por vencido" dijo mientras formaba un puño con sus manos "¡solo daré todo de mí!" gritó con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia su gran reto._

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

 **My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run**

* * *

'Todos…todos han dado todo de sí para conseguir sus sueños' pensó Naruto mientras miraba su mano derecha, la cual había formado un puño 'y yo…yo simplemente pensé en darme por vencido desde el inicio, ¡patético!' sacudiendo la cabeza, se inclinaba ligeramente dispuesto a correr, Arthur simplemente se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia.

 **"si no puedes competir con habilidad…podrías competir con esfuerzo"**

'es como dijo koneko, si no puedo ser igual a los demás, si no tengo la misma fuerza que ellos…' fue su línea de pensamientos mientras todo su tiempo parecía ir extremadamente lento '¡solo tengo que esforzarme más, mucho más que todos ellos!' su mirada decidida e inquebrantable estaba puesta sobre Arthur, quien tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

 **"no está solo, somos sus amigos"**

'no estoy solo, todo esto ha sido gracias a mis amigos' pensó mientras recordaba como en el poco tiempo de conocerlos, le ayudaron para que pudiese seguir adelante, incluso solo usando algunas palabras de aliento '¡no dejare que este esfuerzo sea en vano!' gritó en su mente mientras comenzaba a correr lentamente y con mucha dificultad, balanceándose mientras corría.

'¿pensá atacarme de frente otra vez?' pensó con incredulidad Arthur, pues no entendía cuál era el truco de todo esto 'no tiene más energía, no tiene otra forzá de pelear y aun así...' dijo mientras veía sus ojos, la misma llama de nunca rendirse 'entonces…' con estos pensamientos, una gran cantidad de energía se dirigía a su arma, la cual resplandeció en blanco ' ¡atacare como mi honor obliga a hacerlo!' dijo mientras lo reconocía inconscientemente como un igual, empuñado su hoja dispuesto a asestarle un golpe mortal.

 **"Nada es imposible, Naruto-san"**

'es verdad, nada es imposible' pensó mientras que, con cada pisada, una incontrolable cantidad de recuerdos le inundaba 'simplemente esperé que mi sueño se cumpliese por sí solo, diciendo que daría todo de mí, pero nunca lo he hecho' pensó mientras todos sus fracasos pasaban por su cabeza 'es por eso que…reuniendo todo mi poder… ¡hare lo único que puedo hacer ahora!' con esos pensamientos, escondió su mano derecha la cual se ilumino ligeramente en un brillo azul.

"¡es el fin! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!" gritó Arthur mientras dirigía la punta de su gran espada hacia el cuerpo del rubio, quien no parecía querer detenerse. Este mismo dio un ligero salto y reveló su mano derecha, la cual ahora resplandecía con gran brillo azul 'ese brillo…me recuerda…' fue su línea de pensamientos mientras recordaba una estrella en la noche, una muy brillante estrella.

Arthur abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que soltó su espada, la cual se estaba moviendo hacia atrás de él. Por cosas de reflejos, el extendió su mano para tomar su espada, dejando un gran espacio para un ataque a su cuerpo, el cual no desaprovecho Naruto quien acercó su mano brillante al estómago, la cual se ilumino en una increíble cantidad de poder.

"¡muerde el maldito polvo, guerrero de pacotilla!" gritó el rubio mientras estaba tan cerca de este, quien miraba sorprendido la técnica. El poder incremento aún más, desgarrando rápidamente el brazo del rubio el cual estalló ligeramente en sangre mientras piel, músculos y huesos eran destruidos por todo el poder contenido de un torbellino.

 ** _"El sueño de ser un héroe ha pasado por muchas personas, con el objetivo que esta perdure y en un futuro alguien pueda cumplir lo que otros no pudieron. Cuando te enfrentes a un desafío, siempre recuerda…no eres el único, no estás solo"_**

 _El escenario cambio drásticamente, Naruto era un pequeño niño que lloraba abiertamente mientras una pequeña casa detrás de él ardía en furiosas llamas. Lo más triste era que, debajo de él, había una monja de cabellos negros que tenía un enorme agujero en su pecho y le decía sus últimas palabras. Finalmente, toma las manos del niño y le entrega un pequeño pendiente, el cual brilló dando el recuerdo como terminado_

 ** _"Ahora es tu turno. Da lo mejor de ti, Naruto-kun"_**

Con aquellas palabras en su mente, en su mano destruida por el poder, este se concentró en una inestable esfera azul que rápidamente despegó a Arthur del suelo, suspendido por el poder bruto "¡TOMA ESTO!" gritó mientras escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y un brillo azul lo consumía todo **"¡RASEEEENNNGAAAAAN!"** fue el rugido que soltó mientras la esfera perdía su estabilidad, formando un colosal cañón de energía azul.

El cañón de magia pura fue tan poderoso, que tenencia forma de taladro y chocando contra el campo de protección del ring, el cual se resquebrajo por el poder bruto que tuvo que soportar. La barrera no pudo soportar más y estalló en pedazos, formando una explosión que creó una estala de humo en todo el lugar.

El pequeño grupo de amigos finalmente vio que la explosión había acabado y vieron con grandes ojos el resultado "no porque algo es poderoso signifique que sea bueno, pero…" dijo mientras veía a lo lejos a su amigo, el cual estaba cubierto de humo "es impresionante" dijo por todos admirando el gran sacrificio que hizo su amigo rubio para ganar.

* * *

End Ost

* * *

Arthur lentamente se empezó a levantar, vio cómo su ropa estaba hecha tirones y todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Aun usando todas las artes marciales que aumentaban sus atributos, el golpe brutal del cañón fue suficiente como para romper aquellas barreras y dañarlo, concluyendo en un dolor abdominal terrible, posiblemente teniendo algunos huesos rotos.

Sin embargo, su vista se encontraba en otro lado, veía con grandes ojos como estaba fuera del ring, perdiendo la batalla "l-lo s-siento, n-no…e-quería usarlo…p-pero…n-no tenia de otra" escuchó una triste voz entre la bruma, por lo que decidió pararse, lo cual hizo con dificultad.

Al hacerlo, finalmente ve a la penosa forma en la cual se encontraba el rubio principiante "fui advertido…fui advertido de las consecuencias y no hice caso…" dijo mientras la bruma poco a poco dejaba ver el estado de este "Yo solo quería demostrar que estabas equivocado…yo solo quería mostrar que no era un inútil…quería ganar" dice el rubio mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lágrimas de un dolor inigualable, una agonía que pocos pueden imaginarse, pero también…lágrimas de alegría.

La bruma se dispersa lo suficiente como para que sea posible verle el brazo, el cual estaba completamente destruido, desgarrado y ensangrentado "aun cuando sabía que tenías razón y no había forma de vencerte…yo solo quería ganar…" dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de su cara y caían al suelo, su cuerpo no se movía.

La bruma se dispersó más, mostrando que las lágrimas que caían de su rostro iban directos a un charco de sangre, un gran charco de sangre "y…cuando más lo pensaba…más me daba cuenta que solo había una forma de ganar y era esta…" finalmente todo su rostro era visible, mostrando que el lado derecho de este estaba completamente quemado junto a su brazo.

El manto de niebla se despeja completamente, haciendo que todo mundo pueda verla "Esta…" dice el rubio con una increíble cantidad de dolor, haciendo que Arthur abra los ojos al ver lo que había hecho en realidad "era la única manera…la única manera de ganar" dijo mientras mostraba a todo mundo el gran agujero que tenía en su abdomen, producto de haber sido atravesado por la Gran espada y salía una gran cantidad de sangre por este.

Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía y apenas respiraban por la tensión. Todo mundo estaba sorprendido, horrorizado e impresionado por las acciones del rubio y hasta donde había llegado solo para poder continuar en la universidad. El interlocutor tragó fuerte mientras volvía en sí, dispuesto a decir los resultados.

 **"…Uzumaki Naruto…"**

Fue lo que escuchó el rubio mientras una sonrisa muy forzada se formaba en su rostro y las lágrimas terminaban de caer. Finalmente perdió el equilibrio, lentamente cayendo a sus espaldas. Con esa misma sonrisa, ve como sus amigos subían para ayudarle, aun cuando nadie parecía ser capaz de moverse por su cuenta. Todo su mundo se volvió oscuro al chocar contra el charco hecho de su propia sangre, cayendo a la feliz inconciencia pues había logrado oír las ultimas palabras.

 **"¡HA APROBADO!"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Mi aventura escolar comienza… ¡con problemas!**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta, como podrán ver, no es el típico Shonnen donde le doy un power up para hacer que el prota pueda hacer cosas imposibles, sino que sale de todo su trabajo duro, de todo ese sacrificio y todo lo que está dispuesto a hacer para lograr sus metas. Tampoco es alguien que solo usa la fuerza para ganar, sino que usa su ingenio para solucionar esos problemas.**

 **Como podrán ver, también tendrá un crecimiento constante en sus habilidades, no es que tenga un dominio pleno y pueda hacer 100 clones de golpe o pueda hacer un rasengan completo salido del poder de la amistad. El punto es que es más realista, de la misma forma que tiene una forma idealista para pensar. Me agrada de algún modo.**

 **Dicho todo esto, me gustaría ver comentarios (más comentarios) pues todavía sigue el arco de la escuela y quiero terminarlo para animarme a escribir el arco de koneko y así seguir escribiendo. Nuevamente gracias por leer y hasta la otra.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aburrida vida escolar

Aquí la continuación de esta historia. Aunque el número de comentarios es extremadamente baja para el tercer capítulo, de alguna forma tiene muchas más visitas de lo que esperaba, como que algo no concuerda :v

Bueno, seguiré escribiendo hasta que no tenga nada más que escribir mis las ideas me dejen, como en mis anteriores Fics sin terminar. Bueno, todavía sigue el arco escolar así que me faltan ciertos caps todavía, yo diría que, desde aquí ira un poco lento, aunque no lo creo la verdad.

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Vida escolar**

* * *

 **Hagan silencio, Basura-kun está despertando**

Su cabeza resonaba con una increíble cantidad de voces, los cuales sonaba como eco en su oído. Gran parte de la conversación no era entendible pero aquella ultima oración si podía. Solo había una persona que le llamaba por aquel apodo, se trataba de koneko, no había duda.

Lentamente abre los ojos, los cuales eran azules como el cielo y estaban ligeramente empañados, por lo que tenía la vista nublada '¿Dónde estoy?' se preguntó el rubio, mientras miraba una luz muy fuerte para sus ojos, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrarlos. Sintió como la cama lentamente se movía, hacía que dejar de estar recostado y se sentara.

Lo primero que vio, fue a su grupo de amigos mirándole con curiosidad y preocupación "Naruto-san, Naruto-san" susurró Asia mientras se acercaba ligeramente hacia él "¿Cuantos dedos ve aquí?" dijo mientras levantaba dos dedos, pero por más que quería responder, no lo lograba "quizás aún no pueda responder" dijo Asia mirando triste al gigante, que negó con la cabeza.

"Quizás sea por la gran cantidad de vendas que todavía están sobre su cara" dijo el gigante mientras se acercaba hacia él y de un rasgón le quitaba una gran cantidad de vendas "un poco brusco, pero es mejor así a que siga con esas vendas" dijo el pelinegro, lanzando las vendas a un lado y dejando espacio para que el rubio hablase.

"Mi cabeza" dijo el rubio mientras sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas por todos lados, como si tuviera un mareo constante "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó mientras se cubría el rostro por el dolor de cabeza. entonces los recuerdos de la batalla surgieron, haciendo que abriese los ojos "es cierto, gané" dijo mirando a sus amigos, quienes asintieron.

"Yo no lo llamaría ganar" dijo Koneko mientras frunció el ceño "Con todas las heridas en tu cuerpo, me sorprende que no hayan cancelado el examen" admitió confundida, pues la batalla se había extendido tanto que pudo causar graves daños a los alumnos, como la muerte.

Naruto parpadeó ante sus palabras, completamente confundido "Naruto-san" llamó hacia mientras se acercaba "Usted estaba a punto de morir, de hecho…usted murió" reveló, haciendo que tenga los ojos como platos por tamaña locura.

"fue una suerte que haya un mecanismo de reversa en el campo, pues de no ser así, habrías muerto" dijo el gigante mientras le explicaba lo que sucedió "Usualmente nadie puede morir dentro de la barrera, pues es como una simulación de batalla, pero en su lucha, usted rompió la barrera y con ello, ese factor de inmortalidad" Naruto seguía con la misma expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, pues era algo que no había tenido en cuenta.

"Como dijo Belmont-senpai, usted estaba en un estado suspendido entre la vida y la muerte" dijo Asia recordando aquellos momentos en el ring "Yo pude dar primeros auxilios, pero no fue suficiente como para reparar todo el daño que había sufrido, nadie en la escuela podría" dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos "para su suerte, la directora estaba aquí y pudo salvarlo de una muerte segura" Naruto tragó fuerte, pues para el solo fue un agradable sueño, no sentía que su vida pendía de un hilo.

"oh por todo lo que es sagrado en este mundo" susurró Naruto mientras miraba su brazo derecho, el cual no parecía del todo mal "bueno, me alegra tener mi brazo derecho" pensó en voz alta, mirando cómo no había perdido el brazo como en un principio tenía entendido "Supongo que me he perdido el primer día de clases" dijo con humor, sabiendo que tendría que volver a estudiar ahora que estaba mucho mejor.

El grupo se miró entre ellos, como si se decidieran quien le iba a decir la noticia, pero fue el gigante el elegido "Uzumaki, Has estado fuera por más de dos semanas" informó el pelinegro, dejando sin habla y sin color al rubio, quien se quedó estático por tal noticia "y pudo haber sido más días si no fuera por la interrupción de Argento-san, quien usó un hechizo para despertarlo" la chica rubia se mostró algo apenada por ello, pues se suponía que no debía de hacerlo.

Naruto parpadeó procesando finalmente todo "vaya" dijo mientras se reía forzadamente "me perdí más que solo el primer día" dio mientras sorbía algo de saliva por la tensión que ya recibía a minutos de haberse despertado "espera, ¿Por qué me despertaron con un hechizo ahora? ¿no pudieron hacerlo antes?" preguntó confundido, pues le resultaba verdaderamente confuso todo esto.

"Basura-san" dijo Koneko mirándolo con indiferencia "No podíamos porque literalmente no podías levantarte, de hecho, deberías de seguir durmiendo porque…" mirando un momento a Asia, volvió su mirada hacia Naruto "Estabas en coma" de todas las noticias más impactantes, esa fue la que se ganó el premio.

Asia ahora fue quien tomó la palabra "como dijo, no había forma de cómo hacerle despertar, fue un golpe de suerte que el hechizo haya funcionado" dijo recordando como cruzaba los dedos para que un hechizo de nivel tan bajo lograra hacerle despertar del coma "por si eso no es todo, ya se han enterado que ha despertado y nos quieren a todos en la oficina de la directora" dijo mientras señalaba la puerta del lugar, donde se encontraba Arthur Pendragon esperando.

Naruto gira su mirada hacia el otro rubio, quien saludo con la mano ligeramente, como si nada de su batalla hubiera sucedido. Lentamente se recostó de nuevo, presionando el botón de su cama para que volviese a ser plano lentamente. Koneko se acerca lentamente e interrumpe la acción, volviendo a que se sentase, aunque no quería.

 **"Es demasiada mierda para una mañana"**

* * *

 **"supongo que saben porque están aquí"**

Fue la voz entre enojada y autoritaria de una mujer la que se extendió dentro y fuera de la enorme oficina en la que estaban. Ahí estaban, los cuatro integrantes del grupo más débil de primer año, sentados en sillas individuales mientras frente a ellos estaba una mujer rubia, con pechos estúpidamente gigantes y una mirada de enojo sobre su rostro.

Naruto sudó ligeramente al ver que serían regañados por quien sabe que "¿Por qué caí en coma? ¿Por qué use magia sin usar hechizos? ¿Por qué destruí mi cuerpo al intentarlo? ¿Por qué me demoré dos horas en llegar aquí? ¿Por qué en esas dos horas estuve comiendo tranquilamente, me duché, leí un poco y me quedé dormido de nuevo? ¿o es porque intentaron levantarme y al final terminaron arrastrándome aquí?" preguntó confundido pues había hecho tantas cosas malas en el poco tiempo que estuvo despierno que podría ser por todo.

El grupo simplemente suspiro, decepcionado por el comportamiento de su amigo. La mujer rubia simplemente mostró una enorme sonrisa forzada mientras una vena se hacía presente en su frente "¿tú que crees?" preguntó de nuevo, haciendo que el rubio se ponga pensativo "¡POR TODO, PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO!" rugió la mujer, haciendo que el rubio se cállese de su silla, levantándose con algo de miedo.

Dicho esto, tiró cuatro papeles a cada integrante del grupo "Destrucción de propiedad privada de la escuela, uso indebido de la fuerza y disciplina, uso indebido de la magia y muchas, muchas más" dijo mirando al rubio, quien se encogió por la mirada que la rubia le dirigía "ustedes no solo han creado caos en la universidad, ¡todo el mundo mágico está en caos!" dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba los papeles que estaban sobre su mesa.

"p-pero, ¡no hemos hecho nada malo!" dijo Naruto por todos, pues los demás preferirían quedarse en silencio "Seguimos sus reglas a la perfección y no hemos hecho nada nuevo" dijo recordando que más de uno traía una varita mágica, algún collar de protección y otras cosas que no podía identificar.

La mujer se tomó cierto tiempo para pensar y luego suspiro cansada "mira niño, entiendo que no logres entenderlo con tu cabeza vacía, pero esto está fuera de tu propio control" dijo mientras miraba fuera de su gran ventana, mirando el horizonte "usar magia pura fue siempre un tabú entre tabúes, taumaturgia moderna incluso aseguró su imposibilidad, ¿entiendes ahora?" preguntó mirándole directamente, pero este seguía sin entenderlo.

Antes que Naruto pudiese decir algo, fue Asia quien interrumpió "quiere decir que la taumaturgia no es una ley como tal, todos los planteamientos que esta hizo hace quinientos años y que se creyeron absolutas…ya no son tan absolutas" dijo sorprendida, pues la taumaturgia moderna fue una ciencia indiscutible hasta la actualidad, pocos se atreven a refutarla.

"no solo eso, Argento-san" interrumpió Belmont, quien parecía más serio de lo habitual "nuestra sociedad, las instituciones mágicas…todo lo mágico en este mundo se basa en la taumaturgia moderna" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos mirando a la nada "Si la taumaturgia moderna cae, todo lo que conocemos entrara en una época de decadencia hasta caer lentamente en un Armagedón, el verdadero caos" dijo mientras su mente todavía vagaba y balbuceaba sin darse cuenta.

La mujer rubia se quedó cayada un minuto antes de sonreír vanidosamente "bueno, me equivoque con ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, colocando sus manos sobre su escritorio "parece ser que el único idiota que tienen en su grupo es ese" dio señalando a Naruto, quien se ofendió mucho.

"pero ese es el problema de Basura-san" dijo koneko, ofendiendo más al rubio quien parecía herido por ser dejado de lado "¿Por qué nosotros estamos aquí?" dijo señalando al resto, pues no tenía ningún sentido el que estén en la oficina de la directora cuando no había nada en su contra, solo fue porque tenían una amistad peligrosa.

La mujer sudó ligeramente, forzando una sonrisa "bueno, quizás porque también su amigo tiene la culpa" todos giraron parar ver al rubio, quien se sonrojo por la vergüenza "¿una espada encantada que puede hacer clones? ¿me estas tomando el pelo?" preguntó mientras se sentaba y miraba al grupo, quien parecía confundido.

"no entiendo cuál es el problema abuela" dijo Naruto, enfureciendo a la mujer de la nada "es un arma encantada, ¿no? Obviamente tiene que tener poderes mágicos, que haga clones solo es una pequeña casualidad" dijo muy seguro de ello, pero al verla la mirada vio a su grupo mirara otro lado "¿o no?" preguntó con nerviosismo, pues había perdido la confianza de sus palabras.

La mujer nuevamente sonrió "mi nombre es Tsunade, renacuajo" esas palabras fueron como flechas a su corazón, pues siempre tuvo un problema con su estatura "y como veo que eres el más idiota del grupo, dejame explicártelo con dibujos" dijo mientras se creaba una proyección en el aire, como si fuera una pantalla.

"usualmente los objetos encantados suelen tener tres tipos de características" dijo la mujer mientras enseñaba una variedad de armas "están imbuidas con el poder de varios elementos de la naturaleza, siendo capaz de otorgar daño mágico a las armas, a eso se le llama **Daño mágico elemental** " explicó esta, haciendo que Naruto asienta lentamente.

"Luego están las defensas o armaduras mágicas, las cuales siempre tienen alguna defensa muy específica con respecto a la rama de hechizos a la que está destinada. Aquí también se le añaden pendientes, amuletos y demás. Todo en este conjunto se le llamada **Defensa mágica ortodoxa** " dijo enseñando una variedad de armaduras y amuletos.

"finalmente se encuentran los artilugios, objetos raros con un mecanismo sumamente complicado y hasta de otro mundo, los cuales fueron encantados para que hagan cierta acción o magia complicada ayudando a hechizos verdaderamente complicados. Aquí se encuentran los portales dimensionales, arcos de trasporte y demás. A todo eso se le llama **Artilugio Mágico** " dijo mostrando solo muy pocos de estos, pues no había muchos que pudiese exhibir.

Dicho esto, las imágenes desaparecieron y Tsunade miró fijamente al grupo "ahora díganme, ¿Qué cosa no concuerda con lo que acaba de decirles?" preguntó seriamente, esperando una respuesta que la satisficiera a su curiosidad y a su paciencia.

Naruto estaba pensando seriamente, pues todo lo que había aprendido de alguna forma cosquilleaba en su cabeza, diciéndole que algo estaba mal "no concuerda…" dijo mientras encontraba algo "no concuerda porque no hubo dagas en sus ejemplos- ITAI" fue interrumpido por una silla, la cual fue lazada en su cara con tal brutalidad que lo hicieron chocar contra la pared.

"¿alguien más?" preguntó la mujer, mientras respiraba airadamente como si un animal salvaje fuese, todo el grupo negó con la cabeza "perfecto, pues bien… ¡NO HAY ARMAS ENCANTADAS QUE REALICEN HECHIZOS!" rugió furiosamente, haciendo que los cabellos del grupo se sacudieran por el vendaval.

"Directora" interrumpió Arthur, deteniéndola de seguir gritando "puedo entender su frustración, pero sus palabras no son del todas ciertas" dijo mientras se acercaba para estar junto al grupo "hay alguien que ha logrado hacer que objetos mágicos realicen hechizos por sí mismo" dijo este mientras miraba a la directora, quien simplemente sonrió.

El grupo miró con curiosidad a Tsunade, como pidiendo una explicación "muy bien, tienes razón y no es del todo un secreto" dijo mientras miraba algo entre sus papeles desorganizados "pero eso es lo que los ata a todos aquí, ustedes usan objetos mágicos realmente poderosos, demasiado como para que provenga de una tienda de primera" dicho esto, enseña una de las tantas hojas " **El circulo** ha ordenado que encontremos al creador de ellas" dijo mientras enseñaba una hoja federal que ordenaba el arresto de aquella persona.

"¡¿quieres arrestarlo?!" gritó consternado Naruto, sin poder creérselo "¡eso es una locura!" dijo molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos "Puede que no sea un genio, pero me he metido en suficientes problemas policiales para saber que no hay un delito por trabajar con magia dentro de una universidad mágica" dijo recordando que el gobierno nada tenía que ver con cosas mágicas.

"Bueno, la experiencia hace al maestro" dijo Tsunade con burla, sabiendo que esas palabras venían de un delincuente "ciertamente, cualquier cosa mágica o problema mágico que suceda dentro de la institución es cosa de la institución, pero…no son personas normales las que ordenan esto, chico" dijo mientras dejaba el papel en su escritorio, sentándose en silencio.

Naruto levantó una ceja, esto sonaba a algo más complicado "el circulo…" dijo el gigante, llamando la atención "el circulo es un grupo sumamente poderoso, gobiernan todo el mundo incluyendo la magia en si" decía mientras pensaba seriamente en sus acciones "Está conformado por el heredero de la familia más poderosa entre los nueve clanes progenitores" dijo mientras le daba una corta mirada a Arthur, quien dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsunade por otro lado simplemente alzó una ceja "me parece interesante que sepas algo sobre el circulo, no es algo que cualquier persona tenga conocimientos" dijo mientras pensaba en sus palabras "por otro lado, eres sirviente de los D'arc" susurró, como si estuviera viendo todas las posibilidades.

"así que hay un grupo que nos dirige desde la oscuridad" dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en esta nueva información "supongo que lo que quiere usted es que le digamos quien nos dio estas armas para pasar el examen, ¿me equivoco?" Tsunade asintió seriamente "bueno, ¿Qué pasaría si me niego?" preguntó mirando fijamente a la directora, sabiendo que su jugada podría costarle más que solo su estadía en la universidad.

Tsunade le miró un momento, esperando a que se quebrase por la tensión, pero no sucedió "Tienes bolas, crio" dijo de repente, confundiéndolo un poco "Me hacia una idea luego de ver cómo te ensartaste una Great sword en el estómago y destruir la mitad de tu cuerpo, supongo que no le temes a la muerte tanto como nosotros" terminó suspirando, como si estuviera extremadamente cansada

"entonces…" dijo Naruto mientras esperaba impaciente una respuesta "¿podemos irnos?" dijo mientras apuntaba a la puerta detrás de su espalda "Tengo que ponerme al día con las clases, hay tanto por hacer que estar sentado aquí me quita años de vida como a usted" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Tsunade simplemente se lanzó sobre su escritorio, sujetó con fuerza al rubio del cuello y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas fuera de su oficina, rompiendo las ventanas sin importarle que era el décimo piso "¡es la última vez que me llamas anciana! ¡¿me escuchaste?!" gritó desde la ventana rota ignorando el grito de auxilio del rubio el cual se desvanecía conforme caía.

El grupo miraba con miradas forzadas como su compañero nuevamente estaba al borde de la muerte horas después de salir de un coma "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo" dijo Koneko llamando la atención del lugar, pero al recibir las miradas sus orejas cayeron un poco "…si sirve de algo" complementó, agachando la mirada.

Arthur simplemente suspiró, negando con la cabeza "bueno, me retiro" anunció a la directora, quien simplemente asintió dejándolo partir. El rubio mayor cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos, más se detuvo de golpe "¿Qué sucede? Es la primera vez que me buscas tu" dijo mirando como alguien se acercaba a pasos calmados.

"me debías un favor, era extremadamente fácil" dijo una voz femenina, con un tono muy molesto en ella "solo tenías que desaprobarlo, tenías que expulsarlo, no te pedía nada más" finalmente la mujer se hace presente, enseñando una cabellera absolutamente hermosa de color dorado "¿Por qué Uzumaki Naruto sigue aquí? "dijo molesta mientras sus ojos, usualmente amables, se llenaban de una increíble cantidad de furia.

Arthur simplemente sonrió "me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio, querida" dijo mientras se acercaba a pasos calmados hacia la rubia "tenías razón, no tiene ningún talento en especial, es idiota y posiblemente sea el peor guerrero de la historia" dijo mientras llegaba a la mujer y lentamente rodeada sus cinturas con sus manos "pero vi potencial, poco pero ahí estaba, solo eso fue suficiente" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, como si quisiera besarla.

Sin embargo, esta brilló un momento, desapareciendo de sus brazos "me importa poco o nada si vistes potencial, tenías que expulsarlo" dijo la joven mientras se retiraba lentamente "pero parece que no puedo confiar en nadie para hacer un trabajo, tendré que hacerlo yo" dijo mientras se retiraba silenciosamente del lugar.

"¿y mi paga?" dijo Arthur, deteniéndola "pensé que teníamos un trato, dijiste que pensarías nuestro compromiso" dijo volviendo ligeramente su mirada hacia ella, esperando a que esta respondiera a su parte del trato, cosa que honorablemente cualquiera cumpliría su palabra.

"tienes razón, lo pensaré un momento" dijo mientras miraba el techo un momento, tratándose un par de segundos "no, no me casare contigo, ¿feliz?" dijo mientras le miraba un rato, para volver su atención hacia su destino "ahora no me molestes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer" y con estas palabras, desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Arthur la miro desaparecer y solo negó con la cabeza "quien diría que detrás de una cara tan bonita, se esconde alguien tan malvada" dijo mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se recupera de aquella experiencia "bueno, por lo menos ya no es mi problema" pensó positivo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

 **"Pobre el pequeño diablo ese de Naruto Uzumaki"**

* * *

 **"¡estoy muerto!"**

Un choque fuerte contra la mesa fue opacado por el bullicio de una enorme sala con una increíble cantidad de personas en ella, todos vistiendo uniformes. Una mesa en especial estaba sentadas cinco personas, una de las cuales había recostado su cabeza en la mesa mientras un aura muy negativa le consumía.

"no sé porque la cara larga, basura-san" dice Koneko mientras comía gustosamente su almuerzo "Es literalmente tu primer día y ya estás cansado, no ha sido para tanto" dijo mientras tomaba su batido y tomaba alegremente, ignorando lo linda que se veía.

Naruto suspiró cansado "lo sé, solo…" dijo mientras recordaba su día. Empezando por su clase de matemáticas, luego su clase sobre teoría del movimiento, la historia de las artes marciales y finalmente historia universal "pensé que sería más increíble" admitió recordando que, antes de ingresar, pensaba que sería más entretenido que aburrido.

De repente nota como todo mundo le mira a escondidas un momento y luego murmuraban "oigan, ¿Por qué todo mundo está mirándome?" les susurró a sus amigos, quienes comían como si nada estuviera pasando. No era nada nuevo, incluso durante su clase sus compañeros le miraban de vez en cuando.

Asia le miró un momento "¿no lo sabe?" preguntó consternada en que todavía no lo sepa "Usted es el primer estudiante en ser Rango F, Felicidades Naruto-san" dijo con una sonrisa amable. Naruto no sabe si sentirse alagado o muy mal al respecto, pero dudaba si seriamente Asia hablaba con sarcasmo.

"Rango F, ¿eh?" dijo mientras revisaba su carnet, encontrando que realmente era un rango extremadamente bajo "Lo que me faltaba" dijo mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la mesa una y otra vez. No solo tenía problemas grandes, sino que también era el peor del lugar ahora, quedando como el hazmerreír durante mucho tiempo.

"no se preocupe Naruto-san, todos lo vieron durante su prueba" dijo Asia intentando elevarle un poco su baja autoestima "creo que todo mundo sabe de lo que es capaz, eso vale más que una calificación" terminó con una enorme sonrisa mientras los otros dos compañeros asentían sus palabras.

Naruto miró un momento a los estudiantes, que seguían murmurando sobre él "tienes razón" dijo mientras sonreía una vez más "Gracias amigos, lo necesitaba" decía mientras volvía a su comida, el cual era ramen "pero, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?" preguntó con curiosidad, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez, posiblemente hayan pasado más cosas de lo que sabía.

Asia colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla "bueno…nuestra comunicación como equipo mejoró, ahora nos conocemos más" declaró con una sonrisa mientras le daba un ligero golpe al gigante, a quien se le cayó su cuchara "y nos enteramos de ciertos…secretos" dijo mirando al pelinegro, quien le regreso la mirada, mas no dijo nada.

"secretos, ¿eh?" repitió el rubio con algo de nostalgia "¿cómo la representante de nuestro grado que ha estado mirándonos por quince minutos?" preguntó mientras señalaba a sus espaldas, a quien uno podía ver a una rubia escondida detrás de una esquina "apuesto a que es culpa de Koneko" dijo totalmente seguro, cruzando los brazos.

Naruto no esperó que una cuchara le golpeara el rostro, obligándolo a gritar de dolor "¡TEME!" gritó mientras miraba con ira a la pequeña albina, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, contenta del sufrimiento de su amigo "¿puedes decirme de una vez que está pasando?" preguntó adolorido mientras se frotaba el área dañada.

"No sucede nada Uzumaki, solo ignorala" dijo el gigante, concentrado en comer su almuerzo al igual que koneko y Asia "si no aprovechas estos tiempos de calma, entonces te ira mal" Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que su grupo de amigos realmente la estaban ignorando, como si no existiera o no valiera lo suficiente.

"De hecho, creo que deberías de hacerle caso, Naruto-san" dijo Asia mientras le miraba un momento "como has estado fuera cerca de medio mes, muchas cosas han sucedido y otras que todavía desconocemos" dijo mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos "nuestras prácticas ya están programadas y son a finales de este mes, tendremos nuestra primera misión" dijo mientras le entrega un papel doblado.

Naruto lo bario y se quedó muy impresionado con lo que vio "¿hay un festival deportivo?" dijo mientras leía el ultimo evento del año "¿es igual como en la escuela?" preguntó recordando su educación básica donde los niños practicaban algún deporte físico del cual destaquen, concursando con otros para ver quién era el mejor.

"algo así, Basura-san" dijo koneko mientras seguía bebiendo su batido "pero es una práctica campal para demostrar nuestras habilidades al mundo entero, de esta forma obtener fama, gloria y reconocimiento" informó mientras jugaba con una pequeña albóndiga "es una tontería" dijo de repente, dando su opinión al respecto.

Naruto alzó una ceja por su arrebato "Bueno, nosotros no necesitamos resaltar mucho realmente" dijo Asia con una pequeña sonrisa "Koneko-chan quiere ser mercenaria, yo quiero trabajar en mi orfanato y Belmont-senpai quiere ser herrero, ninguno de nosotros necesita ser reconocido por nuestra habilidad en la batalla" dijo recordando las metas de cada uno.

El rubio asintió lentamente, pues entendía sus razones. Nadie necesitaba el festival deportivo pues aspiran a trabajos cotidianos, solo necesitan graduarse, es ley para todo aquel que no sea humano pues necesitan asegurarse que sea confiable para la sociedad. Incluso Koneko no tenía la necesidad de ello, pues los mercenarios contratan a cualquier clase de persona dispuesta a aceptar el trabajo de búsqueda.

En cambio, él necesitaba esforzarse bastante en el festival deportivo, pues sus objetivos eran otros. Para alcanzar su meta de convertirse en caballero, primero tendría que ingresar a la fuerza militar. La fuerza militar solo acepta lo mejor de lo mejor de las universidades mágicas, las filas están conformadas por muchos magos y guerreros extremadamente capacitados. Por ello tenía que hacerse mostrar durante el festival, así tendría más oportunidades de ser aceptado.

De repente abre los ojos al recordar algo "es verdad, ¿Qué rango son ustedes?" preguntó curioso por los resultados de sus amigos, pues al saber los suyos, esperaba que estos estén iguales o mejor que él. los tres levantaron sus carnets de vidrio, mostrando que eran clase D "¿los tres? Es mucha la coincidencia.

"bueno, usted realmente era Rango D como nosotros…" dijo Asia con ligera pena contar algo que no se suponía que debía de decirle "Después de todo, conoce un arte marcial de Clase S" Naruto abrió los ojos pues no estaba al tanto de ello "pero teniendo en cuenta que lo usó inconscientemente y la poca duración de ella, su atributo en destreza fue F, lo que redujo bastante su calificación final" terminó de contar, volviendo a su almuerzo.

"use un arte marcial de clase S" susurró este, sorprendido por sus propias acciones "bueno, si la usé una vez, podre hacerlo por segunda vez" aseguró, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro "aunque no sé si podré hacer que dure más o igual" admitió, pues la adrenalina del momento era tanta, que no sintió algún cambio significativo en su fuerza.

"¿podría pasarme mi bebida por favor?" escuchó una voz a su lado, la cual no llamó su atención, pero realizó el pedido, entregándole el envase "gracias" dijo la voz infantil mientras bebía gustosamente el batido. La voz definitivamente era femenina, pero era una muy aguda, como el de una niña o una adolecente.

Naruto, luego de un buen rato mirando a la nada, se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Girando lentamente su mirada, se da cuenta de que era una pequeña chica rubia que lucía un par de coletas "¿Quién es ella y porque es tan pequeña?" preguntó confundido pues es la primera vez que la ve. Aquella pequeña chica le mira un momento, dándole una mirada de muerte.

"mientras estabas en coma, ella acudió a nosotros" dijo Koneko mientras miraba a la chica rubia "dice que te vio durante tu prueba y, por ende, escuchó de nosotros" contó la albina, recordando cuando la chica rubia preguntó con vergüenza para sentarse junto a ellos días después del incidente.

"ya veo" dijo Naruto entendiendo todo "entonces viste mi gran proeza y te sentiste impresionada de mi habilidad, lo suficiente como para unirte a nuestro grupo, ¿eh?" preguntó divertido mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, como si fuera una niña "tranquila, ya estás bien, puedes llamarme Naruto-senpai" dijo muy feliz de tener una pequeña admirada.

La chica rubia miró molesta y, tomando la mano del rubio sobre su cabeza, la hace a un lado y le clava un tenedor, haciendo que gritase de dolor "no me vueltas a tocar, sucio humano inferior" escupió ella con mucha molestia, ignorando los gritos de ayuda del rubio "y para que lo sepas, no soy tu admiradora" dijo con una mirada seria, pero no se le podía tomar enserio por su forma física.

"Naruto-san, esta es Ravel Phenex" presentó Asia mientras curaba lentamente la mano del rubio, quien lagrimeaba adolorido al ver agujeros en su mano "Es un demonio de sangre pura, princesa de una de las casas demonios más poderosas, por lo que no le agrada la idea de hacer equipo con un humano" dijo ella, intentando apaciguar la situación pues la chica en coletas tenía otro tenedor consigo.

Naruto miraba con enojo a la rubia en coletas mientras era vendado por Asia, quien de alguna manera traía vendas consigo "si es tan importante, ¿Por qué está con nosotros, princesa pollo?" dijo mirando desafiante, pues era imposible no saber del clan Phenex y su habilidad impresionante de poseer la fuerza de una criatura mítica.

Las mejillas de la chica rápidamente se vuelven rojas por el insulto, sintiéndose avergonzada por la comparación y acercándose peligrosamente con el utensilio "lo que sucede es que la princesa pollo es de rango D como nosotros, ¿no es así? ¿princesa pollo?" preguntó Koneko, con una sonrisa malvada sobre su rostro.

Todo el rostro de Ravel se vuelve rojo, tanto de ira como de vergüenza "¡silencio, gata callejera!" gritó mientras le apuntaba con el tenedor a la albina "pensé que era buena idea, ¡pero me doy cuenta que no!" dicho esto, se fue molesta del lugar, desapareciendo entre las mesas. El grupo vio su desaparición y no dijo nada, siguiendo con normalidad.

Naruto vio sus acciones y levanto una ceja "¿ya? ¿dejaran que se vaya, así como así?" preguntó al grupo que se mantenía indiferente al respecto. Antes que pudiese decir algo más, vio como de lejos Ravel venia lentamente y con la mirada gacha, sentándose en su asiento sin decir palabra alguna "¿eh?" parpadea rápidamente sin comprender lo que sucedió.

"No es la primera vez que ojou-sama dice irse, siempre vuelve" dijo el gigante, nuevamente enfrascado en una lucha con la bolsa de plástico llena de jugo "La razón por la cual está con nosotros es porque nadie puede soportarla, no tiene amigos ni es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien la necesite en su grupo" explicó el gigante, volviendo aún más triste a la rubia con coletas, la cual estaba al borde del llanto, pero su orgullo no le permitía.

Naruto suspiró cansado "bueno, realmente no tengo ningún problema con ella" dijo mientras volvía a mirarla, solo un momento "mientras no me ataque con más tenedores" remarcó, estando cerca de su oído. La chica rubia infló sus mejillas molestas, pero asintió de todas formas "genial" dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba tocar su cabeza nuevamente, pero ella tomo rápidamente el utensilio, asustándolo de seguir intentando.

"ella usa **Caster Magic de destrucción** , pero solo es capaz de usar fuego gracias a su afinidad" dijo el gigante, dándole un poco de información al respecto "dicho esto, nuestro grupo está mejor balanceado gracias a ella" La chica de coletas se sorprendió por sus palabras, mirándolo detenidamente "incluso si eres solo capaz de lanzar fuego, al ser atacante a distancia nos da cierta ventaja contra numerosos enemigos" los ojos de la rubia se convirtieron en estrellas, pues se sentía verdaderamente importante.

"por supuesto que soy importante, técnicamente soy la más poderosa del grupo" dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa, mirando indiscretamente a Koneko quien le miraba molesta "no se preocupen sirvientes, yo los protegeré" aseguró colocando una mano sobre su pecho, haciendo que todo mundo sudara ligeramente.

Antes que Naruto pueda decir algo más, el gigante se le apresuro "aceptamos gustosamente su ayuda, Ravel ojou-sama" dijo inclinándose ligeramente, paralizando al grupo, pues era la primera vez que escuchaban alguien hablar con tal sumo respeto, sobre todo a alguien que no se lo merecía del todo.

Ravel levantó una ceja por aquel trato "parece que no estaba bromeando, realmente hay un sirviente entre ustedes" dijo sorprendida, inclinándose por la mesa y susurrando hacia ellos "¿Por qué hay un sirviente aquí? Sé que el trabajo es duro, pero la paga es extraordinariamente buena" aseguró, confundida y curiosa por la razón de estar aquí.

El gigante no parecía querer decir, prestándole más atención a su lucha contra la bolsa de plástico, así que Asia respondió por el "bueno Ravel-san, él tiene el sueño de ser herrero" explicó, aunque la chica rubia seguía sin entender "¿no tienes un sueño, Ravel-san? ¿uno que deseas en el fondo de tu corazón y que darías todo para conseguirlo?" preguntó la chica rubia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ravel se tranquilizó poco a poco, volviendo a su sitio y pensando seriamente las palabras de Asia "bueno, me gustaría abrir una tienda mágica…" susurró con vergüenza, viéndose a sí misma de mayor en una enorme oficina "una muy grande y famosa, donde sea mi propia jefa" admitió emocionada y apenada, pues era un sueño muy imposible de cumplir.

"no es un mal sueño" admitió el rubio mirándole ligeramente con otros ojos "creo que encajas perfecto aquí" dijo con una sonrisa, avergonzando aún más a la pequeña rubia "por otro lado, ¿tienen algo que hacer después de clases? Porque yo no tengo que hacer nada durante la tarde" admitió, viendo que su horario escolar solo era durante la mañana.

El grupo se miró entre ellos "bueno, realmente todos aquí estudiamos en la mañana, pero Belmont-senpai trabaja en sus proyectos en la tarde y Koneko-chan se va a comer dulces" dijo Asia insegura si realmente podían reunirse después de clases, aunque ella quería, tampoco era su intención molestar a nadie más.

"Yo puedo en realidad" interrumpió el pelinegro "Mayormente me dedico a otras cosas durante la tarde, es en la noche que forjo armas" informó para que todo mundo pudiera saber su horario "por lo que pediría que nadie me interrumpa en la noche" pidió el gigante, siendo incapaz aun de abrir la bolsa con jugo en su interior.

Naruto alzó una ceja, sonaba demasiado extraño "Yo y la gata callejera nos dio la curiosidad de ir a observarle en la tarde" susurró Ravel a cerca de su oído, pro sin tocarle "fue una experiencia muy desagradable, nos dio miedo y hambre al mismo tiempo" dijo con su rostro ligeramente azul al recordar aquella tarde.

El rubio simplemente se rio entre dientes "la curiosidad mató al gato" si rio mientras miraba como Koneko tenía la misma expresión de ligero miedo en su rostro "pero ya, enserio, ¿puedes contarlo?" le preguntó como si su compañero no estuviera ahí como para escucharle. La rubia negó con la cabeza, cosa que le molestó porque sentía una gran curiosidad.

Justo el timbre sonó, dando el tiempo de receso como terminado "bueno, el tiempo de receso termino y aun me falta algunas horas extras por charlar con la anciana esa" dijo recordando a la directora malhumorada "los veré en la zona de manualidades" el equipo asintió y lentamente fueron dejando a pocos, aunque algunos todavía se quedaron en la mesa.

Naruto fue regresando a su clase, con un gran aburrimiento en su rostro "vaya, no esperaba que mi vida escolar fuera así" admitió nuevamente "me imaginaba batallas o luchas todo el tiempo" dijo mientras recordaba habladuría de las personas normales que decían como era la universidad, embelleciéndolo todo como si fuera lo máximo.

"anno… ¿Naruto-san?" escuchó una voz a su lado, que le hizo parpadear. Volteando ligeramente, se da cuenta que se trata de alguien muy conocido para él, se trataba de la representante de su grado "¿p-podría acompañarlo a su c-clase?" tartamudeó con un sonrojo en su rostro, mirando nerviosa el suelo mientras sujetaba la falda de su uniforme.

Un rubor se extendió por su rostro 'es linda' pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza para despertar "h-hai" tartamudeó mientras caminaba a pasos temblorosos hacia su clase, siendo seguido por la linda rubia. Para él era totalmente extraño, pues habían caminado cierto tiempo y seguían en silencio, ninguno de los dos podía hablar.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo?' pensó frustrado mientras se golpeaba la cabeza '¡tengo que decir algo o pareceré un idiota!' dijo mientras se imaginaba llegar a su clase y no haber dicho nada en lo absoluto, sonaba realmente mal "l-lindo día, ¿no?" preguntó mientras forzaba una risa "me dan ganas de seguir estudiando" mintió mientras se golpeaba nuevamente por la tontería que ha dicho.

Ella no dijo nada, parecía perdida en otro lugar, pero sus palabras le despertaron "Hai, me parece que es un lindo día" dijo con suavidad, mirando los rayos solares que se veían desde las ventanas "los pájaros cantan, las flores bailan…" susurró mientras veía la naturaleza fuera de las ventanas "si…un perfecto día para ser expulsado" se arrepintió de sus palabras, al notar la cara de estúpido que traía el rubio "¡q-quiero decir que es un lindo día para una cita! ¡una cita!" repitió mientras sacudía nerviosamente sus brazos para todos lados.

"¿una c-cita?" preguntó Naruto con algo de desconfianza 'la he oído bien, dijo expulsar' pensó mientras veía su rostro llenó de vergüenza '¿a quién quiere expulsar?' se preguntó mientras recordaba como ella miraba su grupo detenidamente '¡eso es! ¡quiere expulsar a Koneko!' concluyó muy sorprendido por la revelación 'tengo que hacer algo para hacerle cambiar de opinión, no creo que sea bueno para ella tener esa clase de resentimientos' pensó sintiendo pena de que alguien tan linda como ella tenga envidia o resentimiento hacia su compañera.

"lo he estado pensando también, he estado tanto fuera que me gustaría ver un poco el exterior, para superar todo eso del coma…" dijo recordando que estuvo inconsciente por mucho tiempo "q-quieres… ¿q-quieres salir conmigo?" preguntó con cierta vergüenza, pues por mas actuado que sea, era la primera vez que pedía una cita formal.

La rubia de ojos esmeraldas parecía sorprendida por su atrevimiento, pero mostró una enorme sonrisa "claro, suena increíble" dijo emocionada, juntando las manos "¿hoy después de clases?" preguntó mirando al rubio, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa "Bien, ¡nos vemos luego, Naruto-san!" dijo ella mientras corría de regreso, pues su clase no era la misma que la de él.

'yosh, funciono' pensó con una sonrisa al ver que había logrado hacerlo 'ahora solo tengo que hacerle cambiar de parecer, evitando así que odie a Koneko y decline de intentar expulsarla' repasó su plan, pues quería ayudarla a pesar de querer algo malo en contra de su compañera 'y quien sabe, quizá nos volvemos más que amigos luego' pensó mientras un pequeño rubor se formaba en su rostro 'realmente es un buen día' pensó nuevamente, sintiéndose más que feliz por cómo se desarrollaba su día.

Mientras él tenía esa clase de pensamientos, la chica rubia se detiene al verse lejos de su objetivo, comenzando a caminar normal. Su cabello oscurecía sus ojos y de pronto, una pequeña sonrisa malvada se muestra al ver como todo va como ella quería que fuese 'perfecto, simplemente perfecto' pensó mientras su cabello lentamente perdía su color dorado, volviéndose un rubio pálido casi blanco. Levantó la vista un momento, revelando que sus ojos esmeraldas fueron remplazados por un par de ojos dorados.

Su pequeña trasformación se detuvo, volviendo rápidamente a la normalidad cuando vio como un grupo de estudiantes salían de cierto lugar. suspirando de alivio al no ser descubierta, se adentra en aquel gran edificio a pasos calmados. Se adentra más pues su verdadero objetivo estaba sentado todavía en la misma mesa, junto a la misma persona que tanto odiaba junto a él.

Se trataba del gigante, el cual todavía seguía luchando contra la bolsa de plástico junto a Asia, quien tomaba notas mientras miraba un pequeño holograma, parecía estar sumamente concentrada. Ella ve como Asia le decía algo al pelinegro, pero esta la ignoraba olímpicamente, por lo que ella le quito la fuente de su frustración, colocando la pajilla en ella y devolviéndoselo, ganando una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La pequeña interacción causo que la observadora soltara un poco de magia por el odio.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño dúo no paso desapercibida su presencia "ha vuelto, Belmont-senpai" dijo Asia ligeramente preocupada de verla lejos, junto a esa aura negativa a su alrededor "creo que fue mala idea pedirle ayuda con mi tarea" dijo triste pues no era la primera vez que la mejor maga de su grado se le quedaba mirando así.

"Ignorala" dijo el gigante mientras miraba el holograma frente a Asia "si quiere seguir igual de inmadura no es mi problema, ella tiene que saber que puedo tener amigos, no soy un antisocial como ella quiere creer en su mundo perfecto" dijo con simpleza, aumentando la pesadumbre de la rubia "despreocupate, estoy seguro que ella no va ir tan lejos con todo esto" aseguró este, mirándole directamente para tranquilizarla.

Asia aún se mostraba preocupada "no lo sé, creo que debimos de decirle a Naruto-san para que tuviera cuidado" dijo mientras recordaba a su amigo rubio "¿y que pasa si ella cumple su promesa de expulsarlo? No quiero ser la culpable de ello" dijo triste, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El gigante simplemente suspiro cansado, dándole palmaditas a la cabeza de ella "tranquilizate, concentrate en tu tarea" dijo mientras le señalaba el holograma. Su acción no pasó desapercibida, aumentando la sensación de malvada a lo lejos "pero ciertamente tienes razón, debimos de advertirle" dijo pensando al ver a Jeanne detrás de una esquina "se lo diremos hoy en la tarde" dijo este mientras volvía a su asintió, bebiendo un poco de jugo de uva.

Asia sintió, un poco aliviada por las palabras de su amigo, pero aun así sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir u ocurrirá "espero que Naruto-san este bien hoy, acaba de despertar de un coma, debe de ser difícil tener problemas segundos después de despertar…" dijo mientras miraba su tarea, todavía preocupada por todo esto que le rodeaba.

EL pelinegro se rio ligeramente "quedan 2 horas para que terminen las clases, ¿Qué tan mal se puede poner en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó absurdamente, incapaz de procesar como alguien puede estar metido en un lio en tan poco tiempo, ignorando que Uzumaki se ha metido en peores problemas en aun menos tiempo que ese. Asia simplemente le dio una mirada, como si supiera la verdad.

Sus palabras fueron ironía pura, pues el lugar a donde iba a ir el rubio acompañado de su cita seria el próximo golpe de una organización maligna por crear todo el caos y miedo que podían a la sociedad. No se esperaba que la coincidencia fuera tal, que el ataque se daría en plena cita tomando a todos por sorpresa.

 **"Tranquila, estará bien…eso creo"**

 **No estaría bien, ¡en lo absoluto!**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡mi primera organización enemiga! ¡¿Fairy Tail?!**

* * *

Le quedan dos capítulos exactamente al arco Escolar, luego seguirán arcos fuera de la institución donde comenzará la trama principal de este fic "La lucha contra los Fallen", la cual no se volverá a repetir hasta después de "El festival deportivo".

Por otro lado, tengan mucho cuidado por el nombre, es engañoso a mas no poder pues realmente es una referencia a "Rosario+ Vampire". Por otro lado, quisiera decirles que dejando de lado los pocos comentarios, hay más vistas de lo que yo creería, lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por todo el apoyo, Hasta la otra :D


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Ataque al Centro Comercial!

Bueno, no les demorare mucho con mis palabras, estoy feliz con mi trabajo y el apoyo, veo que les gusta mucho por la cantidad de visitas y visitantes. Por otro lado es un Fic que actualmente tiene muchas vistas y con casi ningún comentario por capitulo :v

Dicho esto, el capitulo :v

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Ataque en el Centro comercial!**

* * *

 **'me pregunto si realmente vendrá'**

Fuera de la institución, en lo que parecía ser un gran arco japonés antiguo el cual parecía ser la única salida del lugar pues había una extensa muralla que se perdía en la distancia. En aquel gran arco se encontraba el rubio, quien miraba su reloj de vez en cuando pues se estaba arrepintiendo poco a poco sobre su propia decisión. Estaba vestido casual, aunque era la mejor ropa que tenía.

Se iba a ir cuando vio una silueta acercándose a lo lejos, forzando su mirada, descubrió que era su cita de hoy. Ella estaba lucía un vestido blanco de una pieza, como el de una princesa junto a un gran sombrero del mismo color. Se quedó sin palabra por la belleza de esta, pero su admiración se volvió pena cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que contrastaban, pues él parecía un vagabundo o un delincuente en comparación.

"¡Naruto-san!" llamó a lejos con una sonrisa mientras saludaba, hasta que llegó junto a él "lo siento si me he tardado un poco, estaba pensando en que vestir" admitió con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro "… ¿me veo bien?" preguntó con vergüenza, pensando en que quizás había exagerado.

Naruto se atragantó con sus palabras, forzando su vista hacia otro lado "C-claro que te ves bien, estas muy hermosa" admitió tímidamente, pues era la primera vez que lo decía. La chica rubia asiente en silencio, sintiéndose cohibida o avergonzada al respecto "¿nos vamos?" preguntó Naruto, señalando la salida.

Jeanne asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y le siguió fuera "¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó, deteniendo al rubio pues este no tenía idea "Yo quisiera ir al centro comercial, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a uno" dijo mientras le enseñaba una linda sonrisa, una que le mareo.

"a-ah, p-porque no" dijo Naruto mientras jalaba el cuello de su chamarra, como si le estuviera ahorcando "lo importante es divertirnos y disfrutar el bonito día" dijo mientras volvía a caminar, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Mientras la pareja se marchaba, había alguien viéndolos a lo lejos, con sus ojos de color avellana. Se trataba de koneko, quien estaba sentada silenciosamente en la cima de un árbol y comía dulces mientras disfrutaba el paisaje. Esta les veía salir detenidamente, mirando con suma curiosidad "¿desde cuándo Basura-san conoce a la representante?" preguntó ella al aire, intentando responder esa respuesta.

Si estaba en lo correcto, el idiota rubio había caído en coma desde su práctica y antes de ello, él no conocía ni siquiera su nombre. Se dio cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando, algo que no cuadraba y que se había olvidado "bueno, no es como si Basura-san fuera a morir por ello" dijo dejando atrás todo eso para seguir disfrutando su comida, pero la sonrisa desaparece cuando ya no había más "Tendré que robarle más a Belmont-senpai" pensó aburrida mientras bajaba del árbol y se alejaba.

 **El mundo entero conspiraba en contra del rubio**

* * *

 **Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended**

* * *

Se vio un flash rápido de las cosas que habían hecho ambos. Durante un momento estuvieron caminando alrededor de la ciudad, contemplando el mar inmenso que se extendía frente a ellos. Luego se dirigieron al mismo centro comercial, donde miraban cada cosa que había y hablaban cómodamente sobre ello. Se le pudo ver comprando algunas cosas a Jeanne con una tarjeta dorada, dejando sin palabras al rubio.

Unas de las cosas más divertidas parecían estar un parque de diversiones, pues ambos miraban con gran emoción todas las atracciones del lugar. Se subieron a una innumerable cantidad de atracciones, de las cuales podía resaltar la montaña rusa, en el cual gritaron de emoción por la velocidad. Finalmente, el rubio termino por vomitar su almuerzo pues no podía controlar la sensación de nauseas.

Una atracción más fue un laberinto de espejos súper realista en el cual quedaron atrapados y necesitaban encontrar la salida. Sin embargo, la única que pudo salir por su cuneta fue Jeanne, quien pedía ayuda para sacar al rubio quien todavía seguía perdido en el inmenso laberinto. Minutos después se le pidió ver salir con una cara larga, pues se sentía avergonzado de no haber encontrado la salida.

Actualmente se encontraban en un restaurante extremadamente brillante, en el último piso del lugar "Es impresionante" admite Naruto mirando a todos lados, pues era la primera vez que comía en un restaurante de lujo "¿el centro comercial también tiene un lugar así?" preguntó impresionado pues el lugar era tan inmensamente grande, que tenía su propio parque de dimensiones al lado de su edificio, que también era gigante.

"por supuesto" respondió Jeanne mientras miraba la carta del restaurante "lo único malo es que a veces no me siento satisfecha con la comida aquí, pero es mejor que el de la cafetería" recordando con un ligero asco la comida que sirven en la cafetería de la universidad.

Naruto miró a otro lado, ligeramente ofendido "yo no pienso que es mala, uno se acostumbra" dijo recordando que esa comida era gratis, por lo tanto, no había otra cosa que comer para él "si pudiese trabajar mientras estudio, quizás podría comer algo decente" admitió frustrado, recordando que no se les tenia permitido trabajar fuera de la institución.

"pero podría realizar misiones" dijo de repente Jeanne, sorprendiéndolo "Somos de primer grado, pero es nuestro rango el cual nos permite realizar misiones" dijo mientras levantaba su carnet, revelando que era de rango A "por lo general son para rangos altos, pero para aquellos que tienen un rango bajo, pueden salir en grupo para poder así aceptar la misión, obteniendo dinero" reveló, dejándolo sin palabras "¿Cómo cree que los estudiantes pueden comprar algo decente si no pueden trabajar?" le preguntó ella, sintiendo curiosidad por ello.

Naruto sudó ligeramente, no queriéndole decir que no se había percatado, pero había una razón más "Estuve en coma, Jeanne-san" dijo con cierta pena, pues todavía no era fácil de decirlo "hay cosas que todavía no se de este lugar, hoy recién me enteré que podíamos salir" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, rascándose la cabeza.

"oh, lo siento" dijo la rubia con mucha tristeza "eh sido muy irrespetuosa, lo lamento mucho" dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente. Realmente fue un golpe muy bajo, pues aun sabiendo de sus dificultades, estaba pensando en que era un idiota como todo el mundo. Aunque la verdad es que ella si creía eso, solo que necesitaba mantener su actuación de chica buena.

"¡no es nada, de veras!" tranquilizó Naruto mientras movía exageradamente sus manos, pues lo menos que quería hacer era hacer llorar a una chica linda "no creo que sea para tanto, es solo un coma" desprecio lo mortal que podía ser, tomándolo a la ligera "pero tengo más dudas al respecto, ¿podría ayudarme?" preguntó esperando que, de esta forma, puedan mantener una charla más cercana.

Jeanne dejo de estar triste, mostrando una enorme sonrisa "¡claro, lo ayudare todo lo posible!" dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos en la mesa "mi deber como parte del concejo estudiantil, es esclarecer cualquier duda que tengan los estudiantes" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le miraba.

* * *

Naruto Shippuden - Saika |EXTENDED|

* * *

Naruto se quedó callado, absorbiendo ese bit de información. Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió concentrarse "escuché que Arthur-senpai tiene el grado oficial de Comandante" la sonrisa disminuyó un poco en la rubia al escuchar ese nombre "pero para obtenerlo, primero se debe de ingresar a la milicia militar mágica" dijo mirándole seriamente a su cita "¿Cómo?" preguntó con simple, pues era una duda que ha tenido toda la mañana.

"Pendragon ha sido parte de la milicia desde que estuvo en primer año, o incluso antes" Naruto abrió los ojos por la información "fue reclutado y ha estado combatiendo contra las amenazas de la paz hasta la actualidad" el rubio asintió a sus palabras, finalmente entendiendo de donde provenía tanto poder. Además de haber nacido un genio, había esfuerzo y experiencia detrás de ese poder tan sobrenatural.

"Siguiente pregunta" dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con sus manos para concentrarse "a pesar de haber demostrado un arte marcial de clase S, mi calificación final fue F" dijo recordando sus estadísticas "Escuché explicaciones, pero sonó más una excusa que una respuesta, ¿podría explicarme?" preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos, esperando encontrar la verdad.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro "es muy fácil, Naruto-san" dijo mientras hacia una señal para que el camarero se acercase "cualquier técnica de clase S, es considerada prohibida…" dijo mirándole a los ojos, como si estuviera haciéndose entender "…y definitiva" con estas palabras, deja helado al rubio "solo pueden usarse una sola vez en batalla, la gran mayoría de estas hacen perder instantáneamente la vida del usuario, no es funcional" dijo mientras ordenaba algo por los dos, sabiendo que su compañero estaba más concentrado en otra cosa.

"ya veo" dijo el rubio mientras apretaba sus puños. Tenía sentido, si sabía una técnica de un solo uso, era considerado un atacante suicida, eso no mostraba ninguna clase de habilidad ni destreza "última pregunta" dijo mirando a la rubia, quien parecía más feliz que antes "Arthur menciono algo sobre…armas encantadas que reproducían magias, magias muy poderosas" dijo mientras dejaba de jugar con sus manos, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

"La abuela directora dijo que no era un secreto, pero nadie parecía conocerlo" dijo recordando todo lo sucedido y uniendo punto tras punto "estuvieron buscando el creador de tales armas, armas que nosotros conseguimos de la nada" dijo recordando a su grupo de amigos y su exhibición durante los exámenes.

Volvió su mirada hacia a la rubia, quien ya no traía una sonrisa en su rostro "no falta seguir mintiendo, usted sabe que fue Belmont-senpai quien nos lo entregó" dijo recordando aquella tarde "lo sé porque es su sirviente, Tu sirviente" remarcó recordando los apellidos, la familia que dijo Tsunade fue la misma que el apellido que tenía la princesa frente a él "pero hay algo que no entiendo y fueron las palabras de Ravel-chan" dijo recordando lo sorprendida que estaba al ver un sirviente "lo que me deja con una última pregunta" dijo cerrando los ojos, pensando en todo "¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" dijo preguntando seriamente, terminando de actuar que esto era una cita.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, un largo silencio que es interrumpida por una risa de la rubia, quien parecía haberlo encontrado muy divertido "esplendido, Naruto-san" dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, enseñándole un par de globos oculares dorados "simplemente esplendido" dijo lentamente, haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

"podemos dejar de mentir, podía sentir tus mentiras desde que vimos el océano" dijo al recordar esa escena, el mirando detenidamente los ojos de ella y descubrir la verdad "pensé que eras una linda y buena persona, pensé en que podía hacerte cambiar de parecer" dijo recordando su plan original y como se fue dando cuenta de la verdad "pero me di cuenta que no había nada que cambiar, tu eres así" dijo recordando la gran sombra a sus espaldas, una gran cantidad de odio sin sentido detrás de aquella triste actuación.

"nuevamente, esplendido" dijo ella con una sonrisa "me esforcé bastante en mantener mi actuación de chica buena, pensé que un idiota como tú no se daría cuenta, pero…" dijo al ver la expresión seria del rubio "fallé, muy interesante teniendo en cuenta que he engañado a todo mundo" dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor, quienes no parecían notar la fuerte discusión de los dos, siendo afectados por alguna clase de ilusión.

"Responde" repitió el rubio, golpeando la mesa "¿Por qué intentas expulsar a Koneko? ¡ella no te ha hecho nada malo!" gritó enojado, volviendo sus manos a puños "¿Cuál es tu relación con Belmont-senpai? ¿Por qué puede crear armas tan poderosas?" dicho esto, le señaló una vez más "¡¿Por qué demonios estas tu aquí?!" gritó, esperando que de alguna forma eso despertase a los comenzales, pero no sucedió.

"escuché tu explicación sobre Arthuro-senpai" dijo recordando aquello del principio de su charla "por eso puedo decir que tú no eres de aquí, ¡tú eres mucho más fuerte que él! ¡¿Por qué estás en una universidad mágica?!" dijo sintiendo nerviosismo en su cuerpo, pues podía sentir los años luz de distancia entre su poder y el suyo "si fue verdad lo que dijiste, ¡deberías de estar en la milicia militar y ya graduada!" terminó su explicación, respirando agitadamente por todas sus acusaciones.

La chica rubia lentamente fue desapareciendo, mostrando una piel más apagada junto a un cabello extremadamente pálido, mostrando su verdadera apariencia "es impresionante que hayas deducido todo lo complicado tan bien y te hayas equivocado en algo tan sencillo, todo al mismo tiempo" dijo divertida, mostrando una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro "¡Uzumaki Naruto, eres más idiota de lo que pensé!" dijo riéndose, con sus ojos pareciendo habérsele salido un tornillo.

"¡acertaste en todo! ¡todo esta correcto y aun así…!" decía, para luego reír descontroladamente. Tomando ciertos respiros, logró controlar un poco su desequilibrio "lamento asustarte, a veces sucede" dijo con una sonrisa diabólica, sabiendo que lo había asustado más de lo que él cree.

Naruto sudó ligeramente, su cuerpo temblaba no por el poder, sino por la cantidad de instinto asesino que ella expulsaba a mares, como si en cualquier momento fuera a matarlo antes que pudiese decir algo más. Su mirada veía mejor ahora, la sombra detrás de la representante, había una silueta malvada que gritaba por sangre, como si una vida no fuera suficiente.

"relajate, esto es una cita" dijo ella con simpleza, abandonando todo respeto y modelas que hace un momento aparentaba "no pienso matarte o algo similar" dijo mientras movía su mano desinteresadamente "solo quiero expulsarte de la manera más dolorosa, denigrante y malvada que pudiese pensar" dijo mientras su mirada poco a poco se impregnaba en los ojos del rubio "quiero destruir tus sueños, aplastarlos, aniquilarlos, dejándote inundado de una desesperación de la que no podrás salir nunca" Naruto tragó fuerte, escuchando cada palabra y anclándose en su cabeza.

"te preguntaras, ¿Por qué yo?" leyó su mente, casi como si estuviera en ella "es muy sencillo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció con las siguientes palabras " **Tu eres todo lo que yo quiero destruir** " sus palabras abrieron los ojos como platos en el rubio, quien no podía creerse tal cosa.

"crees que, por esforzarte, ¿podrás cumplir tus sueños? ¿crees que por dar todo de ti lograras una diferencia? ¿crees que por tener amigos puedes cumplirlos?" dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia su rostro "no eres el único que piensa así y lo odio" dijo regresando a su sitio, mirando el plato que fue servido hace un momento "por eso destruiré todo lo que significas, todo lo que sueñas, tu ideal, ¡todo!" aseguró, como si fuera una promesa hacia él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, comiendo como si la amenazada lanzada hacia el rubio nunca hubiera sucedido "aun..." dijo el rubio de repente, interrumpiendo a la chica "aun no respondes mis preguntas, representante de nuestro grado y miembro del consejo estudiantil" dijo mirándole directamente, sin tenerle miedo a ella o a sus amenazas.

"me atrapaste" dijo simplemente, mostrando una gran sonrisa "ciertamente, yo ya me he graduado hace 6 años" dijo recordando cuando cumplía doce y obtenía sus papeles de haberlo culminado "estuve en la milicia dos años y me retiré a principios de este" dijo recordando que ella dejó su vida como soldado para ingresar nuevamente a la universidad.

Naruto asintió a sus palabras, mirando el vaso con agua al lado de su plato "¿Por qué?" le preguntó de repente, sin entender sus acciones "¿Por qué hacer todo eso y dejarlo, así como así?" preguntó confundido, pues ella había logrado sus sueños como si nada, como si sus metas fuera algo clase de broma y posiblemente lo sea para ella.

Su sonrisa disminuyo un poco "yo…conseguí lo que quería" dijo mientras se limpiaba algo en los ojos, pero no eran lágrimas "ahora, el porqué de mi estancia aquí es algo muy difícil de responder" dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su rostro, a punto de susurrarle algo "amor" dijo simplemente, volviendo a su asiento.

De todas las palabras que le ha dicho hoy, esa fue la más sorprendente de todas e hizo que su estómago se sacudiese sin control, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar "¿Qué?" preguntó mientras tomaba su vaso con agua, tomando abruptamente todo el líquido.

"así como lo escuchas, amor" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se miraba en el vaso con agua "También quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora…" dijo mirándole a los ojos "incluso haber matado a toda su familia por mi" Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, no creyendo las palabras de la mujer.

"es un hombre muy fiel, extremadamente fiel" dijo soñadoramente ella mientras bebía agua "cuando los sirvientes se quisieron revelar contra mi familia luego de una discusión, él aniquilo a cada uno de ellos para mantenerme a salvo" dijo teniendo un pequeño flashback en donde el gigante asestaba un golpe fatal a una mujer "amigos, compañeros, incluyendo a su propia madre" terminó, riéndose ligeramente como si eso fuera una simple broma.

Jeanne miró sus ojos, encontrando la tan ansiada desesperación "¿Por qué?" leyó su mente nuevamente "más que por mí, fue para asegurar la vida de todos los niños huérfanos que pudieron sufrir por su estúpida rebelión" dijo recordando a la increíble cantidad de niños que eran cuidados por su familia y los nuevos sirvientes "si hubieran continuado, incluso los niños no hubieran sobrevivido pues mi familia simplemente hubiese matado a todos" chasqueó su lengua, un poco amarga por ello "pero quiero creer que fue por mi" terminó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto lentamente recordaba lo poco que había interactuado con su amigo, recordando que se veía muy triste a veces, como si estuviese perdido en su pasado y luego estaba su encuentro en las duchas, junto a su corta historia de su vida "este es el mundo real, él sacrificó a unos cuantos para asegurar la vida de otros cuantos" dijo Jeanne mientras dejaba de beber "no se puede salvar a todos" dijo con gran resentimiento, como si a ella tampoco le gustara esa clase de mundo.

 **"no se puede salvar a todos"** repitió Naruto, con la mirada caída recordando aquella fatal noche en donde lo perdió todo "¡tonterías!" negó mientras apretaba sus manos hasta el punto de sangrar "se los mostrare…" susurró mientras se ponía de pie y salía del lugar "¡se los mostrare!" gritó mientras abría furiosamente del lugar, casi rompiendo la puerta sin importarle que podría haber llamado la atención.

Jeanne simplemente lo vio marcharse con la mirada, tomando delicadamente una taza de café que le habían traído justo ahora "que gran momento para decir esas palabras" dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la innumerable cantidad de nuevas firmas de energía que entraban al enorme edificio.

Dicho esto, se podía ver como un grupo de personas entraban con armas de fuego y disparaban a quemarropa en el lugar, matando a muchas personas mientras entraban por la fuerza dentro del inmenso lugar. Parecía un ejército entrando al gran edificio, del cual se escuchaba una alarma y el grito de terror de las personas.

 **"¿podrás salvar a todos? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?"**

* * *

 **Inside a House - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

* * *

 **"¡otro! ¡otro!"**

Fueron las palabras de dos mujeres quienes veían su plato con mucha ilusión. Segundos después, una enorme tajada de pastel de chocolate cae sobre ellos, haciendo que sus ojos se volviesen estrellas al ver el pastel tan suculento y delicioso. No lo pensaron dos veces, comiendo lo más rápido que podían.

"¡esta rico!" dijo una pequeña rubia que usaba coletas, mientras se limpiaba parte del chocolate que aún quedaba en sus labios con una servilleta "si no logras ser herrero, bien podrías ser pastelero" dijo Ravel con una sonrisa vanidosa antes de probar otro gran trozo de pastel, masticando con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"concuerdo con Ravel-san, Belmont-senpai" dijo Asia mientras sentía como el dulce envolvía su paladar, sintiendo un pequeño dolor por todo el dulce que se comió en un momento "yo creo que debería de pensar mejor su oficio, preparar dulces es igual que hacer armas, ambas usan una forja" dijo ella riéndose ligeramente, probando otro poco de chocolate.

"muy graciosa" respondió el gigante al ver a ambas rubias con una sonrisa muy tonta sobre sus rostros "¿Por qué hago esto? Debería de estar haciendo armaduras" se quejó mientras revolvía masa mientras usaba un mandil "quería probar un diseño nuevo entre occidental y oriental, podría ser genial" dijo pensando en sus nuevas ideas de diseño sobre armaduras que le parecían geniales.

"¡hazme otro pastel, esclavo!" exigió Ravel con un puchero en su rostro al ver que ya se había acabado su parte "¡y que sea de naranja esta vez!" dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con una expresión muy infantil sobre su rostro. Asia simplemente se reía intentando ocultarla detrás de su mano, como una pequeña dama.

"ustedes…" susurró el gigante ligeramente ofendido por el trato que estaba recibiendo "a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Toujou-san?" preguntó confundido mientras notaba como la chica gato no estaba aquí "Sus dulces se van a enfriar" dijo mientras miraba un gran plato en el que había una torre llena de dulces. Ravel lentamente intentó robar uno de tantos, pero Asia la atrapó y la regreso a su sitio.

"no lo sé" respondió Asia mientras volvía a sentarse junto a una deprimida Ravel "pero volverá cuando se le acaben los dulces, no creo que se demore mucho" justo al termino de sus palabras, la puerta se abre revelando que se trataba de la chica gato "¿ve?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su bolsa de dulces estaba vaciá.

Koneko se acercó lentamente hacia el gigante, abriendo su bolsa "Coloca todo dentro de la bolsa, quiero todo el efectivo" dijo inexpresivamente, haciendo reír al par de rubias que todavía seguía sentadas a un lado. El gigante levanta una ceja y echa todos los dulces del gran plato en su bolsa que estaba decorada con una imagen de gato.

Con su bolsa llena, ella se acerca junto a sus amigas y se sienta, comiendo felizmente sus dulces "esta rico" susurra mientras muerde otro y golpea la mano de Ravel, la cual estaba tratando de quitarle uno "compra los tuyos, pollo en llamas" la rubia de coletas nuevamente se sonrojo por el apodo.

"¡ni siquiera son tuyos, gata callejera!" grita avergonzada por el apodo y molesta por no verla invitar parte de sus dulces "¡tú!" gritó señalando al gigante, quien le miró un momento "¡no te desconcentres, esclavo! ¡hazme mi pastel de naranja, ahora!" dijo señalando la cocina a su lado.

El gigante simplemente negó con la cabeza "en un momento, Ojou-sama" dijo mientras volvía a su labor de preparar la torta "Toujou-san…" dijo llamándola un momento "¿sabes dónde está Uzumaki? A estas horas el ya debería de estar saliendo de sus horas extras" dijo recordando que él se quedaba un par de horas más "Argento-san y yo creíamos conveniente decirle que la representante de nuestro grado tenía como plan expulsarlo" dijo recordando que debían de advertirle lo más pronto posible.

Koneko frunció el ceño, intentando recordar "Ah" dijo recordando aquella vez en las afueras de la universidad "lo vi saliendo en una cita con la representante, creo que iban al centro comercial" decía mientras se metía otro bollo dulce en a boca, degustándolo lentamente aun cuando sus mejillas estaban llenas.

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio, un silenció que podría ser cortado como mantequilla. La albina se dio cuenta de ello y miró confundida a todos "¿Qué?" pregunto todavía sin entender "¿Qué hay de malo en que Basura-san tenga una cita?" preguntó mirando a todos "puede ser idiota, estúpido, tonto, ingenuo, feo, confiado…" siguió diciendo insulto tras insulto hasta que se quedó sin palabras "pero creo que una chica desesperada podría aceptarlo como posible amante secreto…probablemente" todo mundo sudó ligeramente por la forma tan mala en la que veía la chica gato al rubio.

Ravel sacudió su cabeza "¡¿no lo entiendes, gata callejera?!" gritó consternada, pues ella seguía comiendo como si nada "¡el idiota ha salido con la chica que quiere expulsarlo!" dijo mientras usaba sus manos, conectándolas en señal de que uniera puntos "¡¿y si es parte de su plan para expulsarlo?! ¡puede decir que intentó violarla o algo así! ¡él es lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en una artimaña así!" dijo pensando en más de una forma en que ella podría expulsarlo, no es que lo hubiera pensando…o sí.

* * *

Ost End

* * *

"qué curioso…" dice el gigante mientras miraba su celular inteligente "¿hablas de este centro comercial que ha sido tomado por un grupo de terroristas?" preguntó mientras enseñaba su celular a todo mundo, quien veía un corto video en donde se veía a estos maleantes entrar con toda clase de armas de fuego.

Las tres chicas se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, mirando con grandes ojos como nadie podía entrar, ya que tenían bastantes rehenes, amenazaban con matarlos a todos " **Hoy a las 16 horas, el centro comercial Grand fue tomado por presuntos terroristas" **se escuchó la voz de la reportera de la noticia **"se sabe muy poco, las autoridades están intentando manejar la situación pero…muy poco se puede hacer"** se escuchó derrotada mientras se veía como un grupo de hombres a las afueras del lugar estaban conversando entre ellos, gritándose.

 **"la razón por la cual magos ni guerreros pueden apoyar a la policía se debe a que los terroristas son liderados por un mago oscuro que cuenta con un artefacto que niega la magia"** dicho esto, se muestra el momento exacto donde intentaron usar una magia de ilusión para poner a dormir todo el edificio, pero fue negada por algo **"las balas que usan los terroristas son especiales, posiblemente puedan perforar con facilidad la piedra, por lo que muy pocos pueden hacer algo sin morir en el intento"** dicho esto, se mostraba como un grupo de espadachines estaban entrando sigilosamente, pero fueron sorprendidos por una emboscada, todos murieron por las balas que traspasaron con facilidad sus defensas.

"oh dios" jadeó Asia, extremadamente horrorizada por lo que veía "y Naruto-san se encuentra ahí" dijo mirando como la milicia intentaba hacer algo, pero no había nadie con la habilidad necesaria como para poder ser de ayuda. Asia juntó sus manos mientras daba una rápida oración para que todo mundo estuviese bien, aunque probablemente no fuera así.

"¿Dónde está todo mundo?" susurró Ravel, mirando con dificultad todo el horror que tenía en frente "yo solo veo a **Principiantes** ahí, no veo a ningún mago **Hábil** entre ellos" dijo mientras veía la insignia en sus ropas, lo cual decía sus respectivos grados oficiales "tampoco hay **Espadachines** , solo **Soldados** " susurró mientras miraba como los rangos más bajos de toda la milicia intentaba hacer algo, pero fallaban.

Koneko miraba en silencio, toda el hambre de hace unos momentos se había esfumado al instante con solo ver lo que sucedía "Tenemos que ir" dijo de repente, llamando a todo mundo "Basura-san nos necesita" dijo mirando seriamente, como si fuera alguna clase de responsabilidad.

"¡es una locura!" gritó Ravel, negando con la cabeza "ellos podrán ser solo el rango más bajo en la milicia, ¡pero nosotros somos aún más débiles que ellos!" dijo asustada con la idea de ir a aquel lugar. No era una sorpresa, oficiales de la milicia mágica, por más que tenga el grado oficial más bajo, durante su tiempo en la universidad eran de rango B o A. Ellos en comparación, eran rango D.

"Quedarnos aquí es igual que no hacer nada" refutó Koneko, mirándole directamente a los ojos "Basura-san es de lo peor, pero sigue siendo un amigo y compañero de equipo" decía mientras señalaba el celular "Un aventurero jamás deja un amigo atrás" todo mundo quedó en silencio, sabiendo que esas palabras eran ciertas.

"dejando la amistad de lado" decía el gigante mientras guardaba su celular "No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho" dijo tomándose las cosas con demasiada calma "Jeanne esta con él, incluso si le odia, ella no puede dejarlo morir" dio mientras se quitaba el mandil lentamente y lo colocaba sobre la mesa "ella quiere verlo sufrir, arrastrándose en el suelo y pidiendo piedad" las tres chicas le miraron extraño, pues no entendían del todo.

"¿no es mejor morir?" preguntó Ravel prefiriendo morir a tener que lidiar con alguien tan desequilibrado y con el poder para cumplir sus promesas "sé que es de rango A, es muy buena pero no creo que ella pueda lidiar con todos esos" dijo recordando los videos "había cientos de ellos" Asia y koneko asintieron.

"no se sientan mal, es muy difícil para un mago o un guerrero enfrentarse a esta clase de problemas" dijo el gigante mientras buscaba entre su maletín algunas cosas "Magia solo puede defenderse de magia, por lo que una bala traspasa cualquier clase de **Custodia** como si no existiera" dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas fuera de ella "por otro lado, un Guerrero combate a corta distancia, es imposible que puedan conectar un golpe directo contra alguien que usa armas de fuego" contó este, enfrascado en su búsqueda.

"armas de fuego" susurra Asia, recordando aquellas armas "Ya nadie fabrica armas de fuego, son armas extremadamente antiguas, ¿Cómo las consiguieron?" preguntó al aire, pues era algo sumamente extraño "además, cuentan con balas que pueden traspasar piedra con facilidad" dijo recordando la noticia.

"Tienes razón, eso es extraño" dijo Ravel pensando en lo sucedido "cuenta con armas especiales para combatir específicamente a magos y guerreros por igual, están muy bien preparados" dijo sabiendo que no era una coincidencia que tengan tanto equipo especial, había alguien detrás de todo esto que quería algo, pero no sabían que.

"usualmente los magos ni guerreros tendrían problemas con balas comunes" dijo el gigante, recordando su explicación "suficiente con una magia de alteración como piel pétrea o un arte marcial de refuerzo sería suficiente como para que ninguna bala pudiese hacerles daño, de ahí que las armas de fuego quedaran obsoletas" dijo este, sacando aún más cosas de su infinito maletín "por lo tanto, no hay leyes que restrinjan la posesión de armas de fuego, incluyendo armamento pesado" dijo explicándoles un poco sobre el mundo.

"pero, ¿Por qué?" preguntó Asia, incapaz de entender tal tipo de razonamiento "sigue siendo tan peligrosa como un cuchillo, puede provocar muerte en personas normales, ¿Por qué dejar algo tan peligroso libre por ahí?" preguntó negando con la cabeza, pues es ahora cuando las consecuencias de una ley hueca y vaciá se hacían presentes, con la muerte de muchas personas.

"orgullo" fue la respuesta que recibió, haciendo que mirara temblorosamente al pelinegro "Tanto el mago, como el guerrero cuentan con una increíble cantidad de orgullo" dijo mientras todos se imaginaban a grandes figuras de la historia "son invencibles, son trascendentales, nada en el mundo puede frenarlos más que el mismo poder que ellos han cultivado y entrenado" dijo este, sabiendo que lo más importante para un estudiante, es el orgullo de ser capaz de entender tal poder.

"el orgullo…" susurró Ravel, en su mente se creaba una figura mayor a ella, idéntico en algunas cosas, pero tenía una sonrisa vanidosa en su rostro "no hay nada más importante que el honor y el orgullo, la vanidad de ser superior" dijo recordando su vida como princesa y lo que se le fue enseñado "ahora veo que…nuestra mayor fortaleza, es nuestra mayor debilidad" concluyó tomando como ejemplo lo sucedido en el centro comercial.

"no hay tiempo de lamentos, debemos ir al centro comercial" dijo koneko, todavía con una expresión seria en su rostro "y no me importaría ir sola" desafió, todos sabían que hablaba en serio y era algo de lo que podían admirar, pues eso demostraba que era una muy buena amiga.

"Lo encontré" dijo el gigante mientras sacaba algo que parecía nuevo "ha pasado un tiempo, no puedo creer que no lo haya desechado" admitió mientras lo sacudía un momento. Las chicas pudieron ver que era un chaleco de cuello abierto, parecía estar hecha de cuero negro "si vamos a ir a zona de guerra…" dijo mientras enseñaba los demás conjuntos que tenía, cada uno era diferente y hermoso al mismo tiempo, con una cantidad de detalles muy sorprendente.

 **"tiene que ser con estilo"**

* * *

 **"¿qué diablos está pasando?"**

Fue un susurró el cual se escuchó en una habitación completamente vacía, desolada y destruida. Exenta de cualquier clase de luz, había alguien que se deslizaba silenciosamente por ella, ocultándose detrás de unos escombros. Se trataba del mismo rubio quien hablaba por su celular, esperando cualquier información confiable.

 **"Naruto-san, me alegro que este bien"** escuchó la voz de Asia mientras esta parecía completamente nerviosa **"es un ataque terrorista, no se sabe mucho mas además de que hay un mago que cancela magia junto a ellos"** informó esta, escuchando susurros de más personas junto a ella **"no se sabe la cantidad exacta de terroristas, pero son una enorme cantidad** " Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el marco de la puerta, mirando a todos lados antes de correr.

"No escucho a nadie, tampoco hay señales de lucha" dijo mientras se concentraba, pero no escuchaba ninguna clase de sonido "hace un rato me intentaron atacar dos sujetos, pero logré arreglármelas para incapacitarlos" dijo recordando cuando iba saliendo del restaurante "estoy seguro de no haber sido el único guerrero aquí, ¿Dónde está todo mundo?" preguntó molesto, pues esto lentamente se estaba saliendo de control y nadie hacia nada para impedirlo.

Su caminata por los pasillos se detuvo al ver una nube amarilla saliendo de una enorme habitación. Acercándose lentamente, mira por una de las ventanas para luego abrir los ojos como platos. Había una gran cantidad de cuerpos, la gran mayoría tenia perforaciones en todo su cuerpo, otros no tenían un rasguño, pero la expresión de su rostro decía que estaban muertos.

"veneno" concluyó Naruto mientras sudaba ligeramente al ver la gran cantidad de muertos. Su estómago se retorció, horrorizado por la vista de una muerte tan asquerosa, queriendo vomitar todo lo que hace un momento había comida. Apretando los puños, aguanta esa sensación de ver la muerte tan de cerca para seguir su camino.

"nosotros estamos en camino" dijo Asia de repente, sorprendiéndolo "sé que es arriesgado y probablemente muramos en el intento, pero no vamos a dejarlo solo a usted, ni a nadie que se encuentre en el centro comercial" dijo ella mientras tenia dificultades para hablar, de repente parecía muy agitada "Belmont-senpai tiene Lostvayne, se lo entregaremos lo más rápido que podamos" Naruto suspiró recordando que había dejado su arma encantada en su habitación.

"bien" dijo este mientras corría rápidamente y usa las escaleras para deslizarse silenciosamente, sin tener que tocar el suelo "intentare neutralizar a tantos como pueda y protegeré a todas las personas" dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras cancelaba la llamada "es una promesa" dijo seriamente mientras seguía su camino, con un cuchillo que se encontró por ahí.

Mientras seguía bajando los pisos, iba pensando en toda la situación 'esto no es un atraco, tampoco lo hacen por dinero' dijo recordando aquella habitación llena de cadáveres 'no estoy seguro, pero algunos de ellos eran estudiantes' dijo recordando el rostro de algunos 'eso significa que han separado a todos aquellos que podían pelear, quizás intentaron detenerlos y fallaron' dijo con frustración y cólera al ver cuántos muertos ya había en tan poco tiempo.

Cuanto más bajaba, más muertos veía. Algunos fueron masacrados mientras intentaban huir, otros en cambio parecían haber intentado algo para defenderse y murieron 'este también está muerto' pensó mientras bajaba el brazo de un sujeto en traje 'hombres, mujeres y niños…todos muertos' dijo mientras miraba un gran salón, en donde todo mundo se encontraba muerto '¿Por qué?' se peguntó mientras miraba la desesperación en cada rostro '¡¿porque?!" se gritó a si mismo mientras apretaba los puños, corriendo fuera del lugar.

Mientras corría, tuvo que volverse a ocultar cuando el sonido de pasos se acercaba rápidamente en su dirección. Desde donde se escondía, miraba a hombres con armas de fuego, todos dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde, pero parecían alterados por alguna extraña razón. De responder, otro grupo también viene en la misma dirección, chocando ambos grupos en contra.

"¡¿qué sucede?!" gritó uno, parecía bastante paranoico "¡Bob no responde! ¡todo su grupo no responde!" gritó, muy alterado y consternado. Parecía ser el líder de su grupo, quien permanecía en silencio pues la tención era tal, que al final de cunetas podrían terminando por matarse entre ellos.

"¡están muertos! ¡todos ellos están muertos!" gritó con miedo el otro líder, quien miraba a todos lados, apuntando con su arma "¡no sé cómo paso, un momento estábamos riéndonos y luego…!" no terminó, hasta girar su mirada hacia un lado y disparando a quemarropa "¡sal de ahí! ¡muere de una vez!" gritó mientras disparaba sin pensar, como si algo le estuviera viendo desde el pasillo oscuro.

El otro líder simplemente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, sacándolo de su locura "¡tranquilizate y dime que carajos esta pasando!" exigió una respuesta mientras miraba de vez en cuando a espaldas de los demás, esperando que no sea un ataque sorpresa como cree que es.

"¡n-no lo sé!" gritó asustado, temblando mientras se retiraba lentamente "¡sabía que era mala idea luchar contra magos! ¡yo lo sabía!" gritó este mientras corría hacia un pasillo él solo, disparando como si no le importase quedarse sin armas. Sus compañeros gritaron su nombre, pero una ligera luz azul brilló en la oscuridad, para desaparecer en la nada.

Ante la vista de Naruto y los demás, vieron como aquel terrorista se quedaba quieto, para segundos después su cabeza se separará limpiamente de su cuerpo, saliendo sangre a borbotones. Los hombres armados no lo pensaron dos veces, disparando todo lo que podían en esa misma dirección, esperando que de alguna forma le diesen a aquel mago que mató a su compañero.

"¡debemos retirarnos!" gritó el líder al ver que era inútil "¡somos blanco fácil aquí! ¡regresemos al último piso! ¡ese engreído tiene el aparato para anular magia! ¡estaremos seguros ahí!" dicho esto, tomó una radio de su cintura "¡todos! ¡replegarse y dirigirse hacia el último piso! ¡ahora!" no espero a que contestaran, corriendo junto a sus compañeros para subir todas las escaleras del lugar, desapareciendo tras una esquina.

Naruto vio como todos se iban lentamente, dejando la sala vacía 'último piso' pensó mientras recordaba que el centro comercial realmente era una torre enorme, el cual tenía atracciones en lo más alto 'si estoy en lo correcto, debe de haber personas que se estén ocultando todavía' con estos pensamientos, rápidamente corrió adentrándose a uno de todos los grandes pasillos 'debo darme prisa' fueron sus pensamientos finales mientras saltaba, evitando así subir escaleras para subir pisos arriba.

Su suerte fue tal, que vio a unos tres hombres armados corriendo, tal vez dirigiéndose a alguna clase de escalera que les ayudase a subir los pisos 'están desconcentrados, es mi oportunidad' pensó mientras subía un piso más, para emboscarlos en la entrada de este.

* * *

Pokémon Generations - Battle! Magma Leader Maxie [HQ]

* * *

"¡vamos idiota! ¡date prisa!" gritó uno de los sujetos mientras sudaba por tener que cargar un arma tan pesada y correr junto a ella "debemos ir lo más rápido que-" fue interrumpido por la sensación de alguien sujetándole detrás de él, para luego ser llevado al suelo por una llave y dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros dos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, pues el rubio golpeo a uno en la cara, seguidamente de esquivar un golpe del otro que usó su arma para esa acción. Ya esquivando el golpe, se agacha y hace un barrido para derribar a ambos, para finalmente noquearlos al golpearles en la cara al mismo tiempo "yosh, dos fuera" se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía con su carrera contrarreloj para salvar a los inocentes.

Mientras corría se iba encontrando a mas terrorista, todos parecían desconcentrados y él iba con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto. Saltando un piso abajo, los embosca cayendo al centro del grupo y lucha contra ellos usando un mano a mano excelente, dejándolos fuera a todos "siete fuera" susurró mientras miraba su mano manchada en sangre, pues tuvo que usar su cuchillo para protegerse de uno, cortándole uno de sus dedos.

Dejó uno semi inconsciente y lo sujetó del cuello "dime están los rehenes, sé que los tienen" dijo mirándole detenidamente, haciendo que su enemigo temblara ligeramente "no quieres forzarme a terminar tu vida" dijo levantando su cuchillo, asustado al sujeto. No lo decía en serio, pero sabía que de otra forma no le dirían nada.

"p-piso cuatro" tartamudeo mientras señalaba uno de los pisos con grandes tiendas de ropa "es en donde mi grupo tiene a mucha gente" dicho esto el rubio le propino un golpe dan fuerte que le saco un par de dientes, dejándolo inconsciente.

"estos tipos dan pena, sino tuvieran un arma tan fuerte serian pan comido" dijo suspirando, volviendo su atención hacia el lugar señalado "probablemente tenga que tomarlos por sorpresa" asintiendo, salta al aire sin temor a morir por la caída, logrando sujetarse del barandal y llegando rápidamente al otro extremo sin problemas.

Al acercarse, escuchó la discusión que dentro había. Algunos querían irse, otros querían quedarse con los rehenes para proteger su propia vida, ya que ningún mago expondría a un inocente para matarlos a ellos "como se supone que los sorprenda" se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo como toda la tienda fue rodeada por guardias. Mirando un poco a arriba, recordó que sus balas podrían traspasar paredes "bingo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras subía un piso más arriba.

Los terroristas seguía discutiendo acaloradamente antes de ser interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe del piso de arriba asustándolos. Estos disparaban a quemarropa, asustando a los rehenes y al mismo tiempo creando grandes agujeros en el techo. Luego de un tiempo frenaron, pues no tenían mas balas.

Estaban a punto de recargar cuando un gritó se escucha del piso de arriba "¡cúbranse!" fue el gritó para seguidamente un fuerte golpe se diera contra el techo, rompiendo este y al mismo tiempo cayendo sobre los hombres armados. Los pocos que habían podido librarse de los escombros no podían ver por la nube de polvo, por lo que fueron derrotados en la oscuridad por el rubio, quien les dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos rodar por el suelo.

"bueno, eso fue peligroso" susurra el rubio para sí mismo pensando en lo cerca que había estado de dañar a alguien inocente, que se levantaba lentamente del suelo "¿qué esperan? ¡vamos!" gritó a los rehenes, quienes asintieron y dejaron rápidamente el lugar, pues sus vidas dependían de ello.

Sin embargo, no había calculado que uno de los mercenarios aun estuviera consiente tras los escombros "¡muere, bastardo!" gritó mientras levantaba una pistola, disparando todas las balas que aun tenia. Al no tener la precisión necesaria como para apuntarle al rubio, la gran mayoría no estuvieron ni de cerca de acertar, pero una de tantas se dirigía a una pequeña niña, quien no se percataba el peligro en el que estaba.

Naruto reacciono a tiempo, empujando a la niña justo a tiempo para que evitase la bala, pero esta le hirió en el brazo, haciendo una enorme herida en ella '¡mierda!' pensó mientras veía como su musculo había sido atravesado fácilmente. Al ver que su enemigo estaba a punto de tomar su arma más grande, usa su pie para levantar su cuchillo del suelo y patearlo en su dirección, matándolo al traspasarle el metal por el cráneo (ost end)

"mierda" susurra al ver como la sangre fluía sin control por la herida "rasgo fácilmente mis músculos y tendones, tengo suerte de que no haya tocado mi hueso" dijo al ver que no podía mover su brazo derecho "quizás no pueda mover mi brazo, pero…" dijo mientras levantaba una prenda del suelo y la rasgaba con la boca "mientras pare el sangrado…" dijo mientras recogía una de las tantas balas en el suelo, viendo que una de ellas no fue usada "..creo que podré luchar" dijo mientras se preparaba para algo que vio en una película.

Limpiándose la mayor parte de la sangre con un trapo, desmonta la bala para sacar la pólvora de ella y echarla en la herida. Rápidamente crea una pequeña chispa de fuego, encendiendo un pedazo de madera de la puerta "esto es una mala idea" se susurró a sí mismo, colocando el fuego en la herida encendiendo la pólvora "¡ES UNA TERRIBLE IDEA!" grita de dolor al sentir la agonía en su brazo al ser cauterizado.

Luego de un tiempo, siente como la agonía desciende hasta niveles soportables "b-bien, hora de salir de aquí" dice cansado mientras se levanta, vendándose el brazo con otro pedazo de tela que había rasgado "¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó por los inocentes que había salvado, pues ya no los podía ver aun cuando el lugar era un campo abierto

Camino un tiempo más, para encontrarse con los rehenes que miraban a escondidas en un piso muy alto, mirando un lugar en especial. Naruto se acercó lentamente y ve que se trataba de la puerta trasera "está custodiado" susurra al ver como había una gran cantidad de guardias "vamos, vamos…solo vete" susurra al ver a uno de ellos conversando por un radio. Tiempo después este niega con la cabeza "Maldita sea" maldice al ver que estos seguirán protegiendo la salida más cercana.

Mientras pensaba en algo para solucionarlo, es llamado por su celular "aquí Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose como si realmente estuviera en una guerra. La tención era real, el miedo era real y las muertes…por más triste que sonase, era real también.

"hemos llegado, aunque un poco tarde" dijo Asia fuera del lugar, mirando ele edificio el cual era cercado por una increíble cantidad de soldados "no sé qué hacer, esto está fuera de nuestro control" dijo mientras se hiperventilaba "¿que se supone que puedo hacer?" se preguntó a ella misma mientras miraba con miedo el edificio, no querer estar cerca de aquel.

"escucha Asia, escuchame bien" susurró el rubio, esperando que esta le escuchase "entiendo que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo y estoy seguro que los demás también" Asia miró a sus compañeros, que asintieron en silencio "y sé que puedas sentirte inútil en estos momentos, pero hay momentos en donde tenemos que ser fuertes, para hacer lo correcto" dijo el rubio mirando a la gran cantidad de personas que se refugiaban en un lugar seguro "Arriesgar nuestras vidas es algo que hacemos los héroes" Escucha sus palabras y traga fuerte.

"entiendo, Naruto-san" dijo Asia cortando la llamada, pensando en sus palabras "amigos, vamos a entrar" dijo mirándolos seriamente, pues era una decisión muy difícil para todos. el grupo asintió mientras seguía a la rubia, rápidamente para acercarse al edificio "¿Cómo entramos? Necesitamos una distracción" dijo mientras miraba a toda la milicia reunida junto a la prensa que estaba cerca.

"No la necesitamos" dijo el gigante mientras miraba sobre todos ellos "no están custodiando la salida trasera, parece ser que no pueden porque hay muchos francotiradores ahí" el grupo asintió, siguiéndolo hasta la parte trasera "aun así, llamaremos mucho la atención con nuestras capas, coloquen un poco de magia en ellas para volverse invisibles" dicho esto, se cubre con la capucha de la capa negra, volviéndose invisible ante la vista sorprendida de sus compañeras.

Estas imitan su acción, desapareciendo detrás de una esquina "claro, tiene sentido ahora" susurró Ravel mientras rodeaban el centro comercial a pasos rápidos "sería muy extraño ver caminando por ahí a cuatro personas usando capas negras, nos confundirán con los villanos" Koneko asintió detrás de ella, aunque realmente no podía verla "¿Cómo lo hiciste para volverlas invisibles?" pregunto la chica de coletas, sin entender el mecanismo de esta.

"le peguntaremos después a senpai" interrumpió Asia, estando muy seria "tenemos que concentrarnos en el rescate" el grupo asintió nuevamente, corriendo lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Tardaron un poco por el gran tamaño del lugar, pero finalmente llegaron, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos junto al parque de atracciones "¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Ravel fue quien hablo "si lo que dijo el esclavo es cierto, entonces estos trajes pueden ayudarnos" dijo mientras señalaba los trajes que estaban debajo de sus capas "por ello creo saber nuestros siguientes pasos" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a pensar en una estrategia.

"teniendo en cuenta que la salida trasera es la más custodiada, no esperaran a que alguien ataque luego del intento fallido de los Soldados" dijo recordando la noticia "así que primero ira Koneko con su nueva armadura, distrayéndolos y haciendo que gasten tantas balas como sea posible" la albina asintió, sabiendo muy bien su papel "Luego iré yo, lanzando una magia simple para despistarlos e incapacitar a quienes pueda" dijo no muy segura si su traje ayudara para tal acción.

"luego de ello entrará el esclavo, fulminando a todos, aprovechando la distracción que yo creé" el gigante asintió, pensando en que realmente era un muy buen plan "sin embargo, me baso en que la chica gato podrá mantener su escudo en alto…yo no sé si" "tranquila, chica pollo" interrumpió Koneko, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa "estaré bien" dijo simplemente, tranquilizándola.

Ravel se quedó callada un momento, antes de sonreír "no me preocupaba por ti, chica gato" dijo simplemente, decayendo un poco su sonrisa "simplemente no quiero que nadie muera por si mi plan falla" suspirando mira el suelo con ligera depresión, pues no era llamada la princesa inútil por nada.

"descuida, Ravel-san" tranquilizó Asia, frotándole el hombro suavemente "tu plan funcionara, yo lo sé" dijo mientras se levantaba un poco para ver el edificio "tiene que funcionar" repitió pensando en todas aquellas personas a las que tienen que salvar.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía escondido, esperando a alguna señal para que pudiese actuar. Pero de pronto, un mensaje de texto se le es mandado, deteniéndolo a que haga algo imprudente. Le lee detenidamente antes de sonreír, escribiendo una respuesta y enviándoselo "el mejor equipo…de la vida" susurra mientras esperaba a que sus amigos le ayudasen, mirando expectante el plan loco que habían planteado.

Asia mira el celular, todavía escondida detrás de los arbustos. Mira detenidamente la respuesta de su compañero, entendiendo rápidamente las indicaciones "Naruto-san esta junto a muchos rehenes en los pisos superiores cerca a esta salida" dijo mirando el área custodiada "por lo que el saltara a la acción una vez Ravel cree una brecha" la chica de fuego asintió, las posibilidades de su plan aumentaban.

"el plan comienza en…" dijo Ravel mientras tenía una pequeña esfera en su mano, la cual brillo ligeramente "tres…dos…uno…" dicho esto, lanza la esfera al centro del lugar "¡ahora! ¡chica gato!" grita dando la señal. Su grito llama la atención de todos los guardias, quienes, al volver su mirada hacia ellos, se encuentran que hay una muralla de humo azul, impidiéndoles ver.

"¡que están esperando! ¡disparad, cabrones!" grita uno de ellos, empezando a disparar a quemarropa, sin importar que no podían ver sus objetivos. Desde todas las ventanas salían una lluvia de balas en dirección hacia el humo, que lentamente se despejaba. Fue en ese momento que una silueta se mostró frente a ellos, interrumpiendo su ataque.

Se trataba de Koneko, quien lucía un traje muy moderno y de una sola pieza. Parecía estar hecho de algún metal, pero al estar tan pegado al cuerpo, lucia extremadamente flexible. Por otra parte, sus ganchos en la cabeza en forma de gato desaparecieron, siendo sustituida por un par de sensores que cumplen el mismo rol. _(Date a live: Origami Ast armor)_

Todo el grupo miraba a cierta distancia a la chica gato, quien tenía su cola moviéndose lentamente detrás de ella. Esta cruzó los brazos, cubriéndose de una ligera aura roja, que desapareció " ** _Reinforcement"_** susurró para que luego un escudo gigante se forme de la nada frente a ella, era trasparente, pero resplandecía en aquel brillo rojizo de antes **_"¡Rho Aias!"_** dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, para que segundos después la enorme flor frente creara simultáneamente más campos de fuerza frente a esta.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" se escuchó dentro del edificio sin entender que es lo que estaban viendo "¡¿es magia?! ¡¿acaso es una Técnica marcial?!" preguntaron entre ellos, sin entender que es lo que posiblemente estaban enfrentando, pero al no tener respuestas, simplemente dispararon a quemarropa.

Las balas parecen ir en cámara lenta hasta que chocaron contra uno de los campos, el cual resistió ligeramente el impacto y solo se quebró ligeramente "funciona" susurra con dificultad Koneko mientras sus manos temblaban al soportar la cantidad de ataques contra el escudo. Las balas rebotaban al chocar contra el escudo.

El grupo podía ver la atención del cuerpo de la pequeña albina mientras intentaba mantener estable aquel enorme escudo en forma de flor "su resistencia baja rápidamente, no creo que pueda soportar más de un minuto más" dijo el gigante mientras veía como el escudo se rompía más rápido de lo que esperaban "Toujou-san, salga de ahí, debemos pensar en otra cosa" dijo mientras encendía el comunicador de su oído.

"N-no" dijo esta mientras sus manos temblaban aún más y un pequeño rastro de sangre salía de su boca "puedo con esto…y-yo puedo" dijo con dificultad mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como toda su resistencia era drenada, no podría soportar más de medio minuto mas, pero tendría que doblar el tiempo si quería que el plan funcionase.

"¡gato callejero! ¡sal de ahí, ahora!" gritó Ravel al ver como el escudo estaba siendo perforado más rápido que en un inicio, mostrando que Koneko no podría mantener el escudo. Esta negó con la cabeza mientras el ultimo escudo se rompía, solo quedando el escudo en forma de flor original.

Asia estaba a punto de abandonar el plan, comenzando a curarla a distancia, pero el escudo se rompe antes que pudiese hacer algo, dejando a la albina sin ninguna defensa contra las balas que aun iban en su dirección 'yo…' pensó la pequeña albina al ver como una bala iba justo en dirección hacia su cabeza 'debí de comer más dulces' pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, el cansancio abrumándola por completo.

Sin embargo, antes de caer al suelo, fue recogida desde la cintura por alguien, salvándola de una muerte segura "¿estás bien?" escuchó una voz mientras intentaba abrir los ojos "no preguntes, come esto" escuchó mientras sentía como una pequeña pastilla se encontraba en su boca, la cual comió lentamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que su aguante estaba regenerándose rápidamente "sabe horrible" fue lo único que dijo mientras era ayudada para ponerse de pie nuevamente "me hubieras dado un dulce mejor" su salvador se rio entre dientes, tal vez divertido por la charla.

* * *

Gunland Extended 1 Hour (Sword Art Online 2)

* * *

" ** _Switch,_** Toujou-san" dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba como los soldados estaban recargando "todavía les queda municiones, yo me encargo desde aquí" dijo este mientras se desabrochaba su propia capa y la tiraba hacia la albina "Cuidalo, me demoré mucho tejiéndola" dijo mostrando su atuendo, el cual se trataba de un pantalón oscuro y un chaleco de cuero, con el cuello abierto (Para una idea mejor, buscar: _Giruu Seisein cerberus)._

Caminando lentamente hacia el frente de la salida trasera, extiende una de sus manos hacia su derecha "Destruye los cielos, ¡ **Balmung**!" rugió mientras una espada lentamente empezó a trazarse en el aire, hasta que fue terminada de invocar. Esta arma tenía la empuñadura dorada y poseía una hoja tan grande como el mismo gigante, siendo el arma más grande y gruesa que cualquiera pudo haber puesto sus ojos (mi descripción es basura, lo sé, por ello buscar: **representación de la espada balmung)**

Caminó mientras la sostenía a una mano, para detenerse frente a todo mundo y sostenerla a dos manos " **Hiken…** (Secred Sword)" susurra mientras un aura blanca envuelve su espada. Aquel brillo blanco se esparció por toda ella mientras moría al culminar de envolverla, volviendo a la normalidad tiempo después.

"¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡matarle!" gritó quien parecía ser el líder, apuntando hacia el gigante quien defendía a la pequeña alvina "¡dejad agujeros por todo su cuerpo!" con esto gritó, comenzó a disparar junto a sus hombres a quemarropa una segunda vez. Las balas iban tan rápido, que el grupo miraba atemorizado de las consecuencias de ello, pues un mago ni un guerrero común podría tener el reflejo para bloquear tantas.

Sin embargo, ante su vista, vieron como el gigante rápidamente bloqueaba y reflejaba cada bala que se dirigía cerca de él, protegiendo al mismo tiempo a la albina, quien miró como uno de los disparos iba nuevamente hacia ella, pero fue bloqueada por su compañero " **Rekkyoudan** (Violent Mirror Severing)" susurró mientras cortaba una bala por la mitad, haciendo que partiera en direcciones distintas.

Los terroristas siguieron disparando hasta quedarse sin balas y sin hacer el más mínimo daño en el dúo "¡Ojou-sama! ¡ahora!" rugió el gigante al ver que la oportunidad había llegado. La chica rubia salió de su escondite y sacó sus alas en llamas, manteniéndose flotando en el cielo mientras se quitaba su capa, la cual arrojó al aire.

Finalmente mostró su propio atuendo (no tengo tiempo de explicar, buscar: **Ravel with crimson uniform** ). Ella también traía consigo un bastón bastante extraño, pues una gema se mantenía flotando en su interior. Cerrando los ojos, una gran cantidad de palabras se reunieron a su alrededor, brillando intensamente "¡ **Kaen Housha**! (Llamarada)" gritó mientras apuntaba con el bastón hacia la entrada.

En la punta del bastón se creó un enorme círculo mágico con el símbolo de los Phenex, del cual fue lanzado un mar de llamas que chocó contra la puerta y ventanas. El fuego fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se filtrara por las ventanas y cayera sobre los incautos hombres, quienes ardieron en llamas y se alejaron lo más rápido que podían.

"¡ve!" alguien rugió fuera del edificio, alertando a los terroristas quienes no podían ver fuera de lugar y se cubrían del fuego. De pronto algo traspaso por la muralla de fuego, siendo lanzado rápidamente en dirección sobre sus cabezas. Se trataba de una cuchilla, la cual fue tomada en el aire por alguien, quien descendía peligrosamente a por ellos "¡Uzumaki Naruto!" fue el gritó del gigante mientras el rubio traspasaba el fuego con su cuchilla y la usaba con su mano izquierda.

"¡LostVayne!" grita este mientras concentra su energía mágica en la daga la cual brillo "¡Kage bunshin!" con ese gritó, varias copias idénticas fueron creadas alrededor del rubio, los cuales fueron en picada sobre los maleantes, quienes solo atinaron a cubrirse con su brazo, mas no pudieron hacer nada en contra de la emboscada (ost end)

Un tiempo después todos estos fueron derrotados con facilidad, despejando la zona para que todos pudiesen escapar. Fuera del edificio, el grupo de rehenes estaban siendo curados al mismo tiempo por un gran campo verde que parecía sanar sus heridas. A un lado estaba Asia, quien vestía alguna clase de ropa de maga pero que parecía mas a una sacerdotisa que una hechicera (Véase, la sacerdotisa del Goblin Slayer).

"me alegró de verte de nuevo" dijo el gigante mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien chocó puños con él "cuando me dijeron que sueles meterte en muchos problemas…no pensé que era enserio" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el rubio se carcajeo por su broma.

"algún día aprenderás que ser yo trae problemas" dijo este mientras miraba su brazo con la herida cauterizada "a veces pienso que soy muy desafortunado…o muy afortunado" dijo agradeciendo mentalmente a que la bala no haya roto el hueso de su brazo "oye, ¿y esos trajes?" Preguntó mientras veía a sus compañeros, quienes lucían fenomenal para su punto de vista.

"se los he prestado para rescatarte, era la unica forma para poder salvarte" dijo el gigante mientras miraba el suyo propio, el cual enseñaba su pecho musculoso "te hice uno a ti también, pero no lo he traído" la información extra deprimió mucho al rubio, quien esperaba ansioso obtener su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado

"Basura-san" dijo Koneko acercándose hacia él, dándole una pequeña sonrisa "una cucaracha sobrevive hasta la explosión más poderosa de magia, sabía que iba a estar bien" Naruto simplemente forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, pues no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por sus palabras.

"yo también te extrañe, koneko" dijo con sarcasmo, sonriéndole forzadamente "y también a ti, Ravel-chan" la chica de coletas simplemente infló sus mejillas, mirando a otro lado como si no le importase su seguridad. De pronto, una luz verde le cubrió, curándolo lentamente las heridas "Woa" dijo sorprendido Naruto, mirando como su brazo nuevamente era funcional gracias a Asia.

" **Magnus Sanitatem** " susurra Asia mientras parecía rezar, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos unidas "es…muy difícil de usar, pero con estas ropas" dijo mientras recordaba su conjunto de ropas nuevas "aún es difícil, pero puedo hacerlo si me concentro" dijo hacia sus compañeros, quienes estaban detrás de ella viendo su trabajo "termine" dijo mientras se secaba el ligero sudor que estaba sobre su frente.

"muy bien, pero eso no ha sido todo" dijo Naruto llamando la atención de su grupo "escuché que en el último piso estaban reunidas personas muy importantes, son rehenes de estos tipos y actualmente la gran mayoría se encuentra ahí" informó mientras esperaba que todos le entendiesen "sin embargo, hay más grupos de rehenes encerrados, probablemente sin vigilancia" dijo recordando donde encontró a las personas que Asia curó.

"Tengo una idea" interrumpió Ravel entendiendo la situación "Yo iré con el esclavo para liberar a esas personas, la chica gato y Asia se quedarán aquí cuidando de los rehenes y dándoles apoyo médico, no olvides pedir ayuda" dicho esto, miró al rubio "Tu, como eres el más rápido de aquí, debes de ir en la cima y decirnos que está sucediendo" dijo recordando la velocidad de este "si es posible, haz algo para ayudar" Naruto asintió, sonriendo al ver que estaban más organizados de lo que pensaban.

Como tanto el gigante y Ravel eran atacantes, no tendrían problemas para liderar con algunos terroristas. Koneko al ser la más fuerte físicamente y la más lenta, es mejor que proteja a los rehenes. Finalmente, Asia, como es la curandera del grupo, es mejor que se quede en un lugar seguro a brindar apoyo médico. Era una buena estrategia, un buen plan para un buen equipo.

"entiendo" respondió Naruto junto a los demás, quienes juntaron sus manos al centro del grupo "recuerden, rápidos y sin falla alguna, perder no es una opción" todos asintieron a sus palabras "¿listos?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba ligeramente. Todos esperaban pacientemente la señal, para salir corriendo a cumplir con el plan.

 **"¡HAGÁMOSLO!"**  
 **Con el grupo reunido, ya no había imposibles.**

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Batalla en la cima, ¿maga que no pelea con magia?

* * *

Es curioso como todo se va desarrollando, en un principio quería hacerlo de tantas pocas palabras quería, pero al parecer no tengo control sobre ello. Este capítulo resulto más grande de lo que esperé y aun me falta un capítulo más para que termine este pequeño arco. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán personas como Vali Lucifer y su grupo, incluyendo la hermana de Koneko.

Dicho esto, el capítulo 7 comenzara con el arco de Koneko, el cual narra las desventuras del grupo en su pueblo natal de la chica albina, lugar exótico fuera de la civilización moderna y que se ubica en ruinas antiguas, secuelas de la guerra hace mil años.

Gracias a todos, no olviden dejar un comentario y suscribirse, que no cuesta nada :v  
Adios :D


	6. Chapter 6: Heroes y Problemas

Este técnicamente es el último capítulo de este pequeño arco, algunas cosas estas sin explicación, pero es más por el trasfondo del todo que cualquier otra cosa, el cual tiene que ser misterioso para que mantenga algo de intriga.

Otra cosa que vi es un comentario que dijo: "Naruto Maduro". No voy a mentir, me queman las manos por escribir un Naruto más serio y más maduro, pero no va a pasar. Ya lo hice con anteriores fic y al final del todo me di cuenta de dos cosas: No tenía nada de Naruto en él y parecía más un Oc que otra cosa. Saben, por ahora quiero mantener la esencia de Naruto intacta, representando al personaje que plasmó kishimoto. (no me baso en el Naruto de boruto :v)

Otra cosa es el "Power Up" de los shonen. Técnicamente, al escribir un shonnen, tengo que colocar un power up o el prota(Ósea Naruto) queda opacado, lo sé, pero no es el momento de ello. No me gusta la idea de un power up totalmente forzado, quiero ver el esfuerzo detrás del power up, un entrenamiento riguroso y muy extenuante que explique ese power up.

Odio esa clase de Fic que le dan todos sus poderes al prota, algo así como un Naruto con el rinnegan (o Rinne Sharingan), los poderes del rikudou y seguidamente los sepa dominar a la perfección. Si no son sus poderes Cannon, entonces escriben que sea todas las razas, a lo Bleach que hizo con ichigo (por cierto, la gran mayoría (no amateur) se burló de ello). No voy a mentir, tengo un par de Fics así (muy populares :v) y por esa misma razón no los continuo :v

Un consejo para todas aquellas personas que les interesa escribir. Si van a escribir un shonnen, no vuelvan a su personaje el más poderoso de su universo. No digo que no lo intenten, pero si lo hacen, deben de escribir una **comedia** , a lo One Punch man. Es muy sencillo ya que solo te burlas de los típicos enemigos del shonnen o del mismo shonnen. Aseguro que será muy bueno.

Si quieren escribir algo más difícil, que demuestre los límites de la misma escritura y usando la misma mecánica del "todo poderoso/Overpower", un seinnen puede ser tu elección. Sin embargo, debes ser increíble manejando los personajes, tu mundo, tu argumento, la misma humanidad y los pensamientos de un dios. Un ejemplo (un buen ejemplo) de esta clase de obras serian Overlord y Date a live (Novela ligera). Un ejemplo de cómo **NO** tienes que hacer un fic sería el anime del tipo del Smartphone (hay muchos con la temática, todos son malos) fue y es tan malo, que lo leí solo porque me daba risa (a excepción de uno…vallkiria algo creo, ese me agrado un poco))

 **PSDT:** **para los hablantes de ingles, no duden en escribir sus comentarios tambien. Mi ingles es lo suficientemente bueno para leer en ingles (enserio, me leo Fics en ingles diarios), pero no para escribirlo :'v (lo he intentado, mi ingles escrito es basura :'v). Me va mejor en el japones porque es un idioma al que le dedico mas tiempo y por alguna razon, se me es mas facil.**

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Heroes y problemas**

* * *

 **"Naruto-san, ¿ve algo?"**

El mencionado se encontraba corriendo silenciosamente por algunos largos pasillos, ascendiendo toda la enorme torre en la que estaban. El rubio toca el micrófono en su oído, respondiendo "no, aun no" respondió pues aún le quedaban algunos pisos más arriba antes de llegar "¿cómo van ustedes?" preguntó curioso de cómo va el avance de sus compañeros.

"El esclavo y yo hemos encontrado otro grupo, el cual estaba siendo perseguidos por un tipo con arma" dijo Ravel, pateando a un tipo en la cara el cual estaba inconsciente "se encontraban de salida, fueron ayudados por una maga…" dijo la rubia con ojos agudos, pues recordó la cara de asustados que los rehenes tenían "una maga muy poderosa" Naruto traga al escuchar eso, pues la imagen de la representante estaba muy recurrente en su cabeza, junto al suceso ese en donde le cercenaron la cabeza a un tipo y no podía evitar relacionarnos.

 **"¡por favor!"** fue un gritó que se escuchó en su audífono, algo que el sorprendió **"no me haga daño, ¡daré mi cuerpo!"** una ceja se elevó cuando escuchó a una mujer que sonaba desesperada, pero podía sentir la falta de miedo en su voz, al igual que una buena actuación **"¡por favor! ¡no me violes!"** fue otra voz de otra mujer, igualmente sonaba muy fingido.

"Sal de ahí esclavo, yo me encargo" dijo Ravel, extremadamente aburrida mientras intercambiaba trabajos con el gigante "haber ustedes, ¿podrían ponerse más serios? ¡están en peligro!" gritó muy molesta, mientras parecía agitar su bastón con fuerza e intentaba asustarles.

 **"¿Por qué?"** Escuchó a su amigo pelinegro, quien sonaba herido de alguna forma **"no importa como intente ayudar, ¿Por qué todas las mujeres piensan que quiero violarlas o usar sus cuerpos?"** escuchó al gigante, parecía frustrado al respecto. Naruto no fue el único que intentó aguantar la risa, incluso koneko estaba aguantando una buena carcajada.

"tengo material para bromas" dijo el rubio, riéndose ligeramente con los demás a excepción del gigante "ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿Por qué elegí ir solo a un lugar lleno de enemigos?" pensó en voz alta, pues ahora que lo veía mejor las cosas, sonaba una completa locura.

"porque ibas a ir de todas formas" respondió Ravel mientras trotaba ligeramente junto a su compañero, quien solo caminaba "te conozco poco tiempo, pero estoy segura que eres un cabeza de chorlito e igualmente te hubieras metido en un problema similar o peor" sus palabras hicieron reír entre dientes al rubio, quien sentía un poco de pena al respecto.

"prefiero enfrentar los problemas antes que estos me enfrenten a mi" admitió este, sabiendo la mala suerte que tenía en la vida "una de mis mejores decisiones sin duda alguna" se rio ligeramente mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente por una esquina, revisando los alrededores hasta que no hubo señal alguna "me falta un piso más, estén alertas" los demás asintieron, pues en cuento el enemigo se diera cuenta de su existencia, sin duda tratarían de hacer algo drástico.

"el último piso es un enorme jardín" informó Asia mientras revisaba su celular atentamente "no tiene techo, pero está cubierto con una poderosa barrera, razón por la cual nadie intenta entrar por ahí" dijo ella y Naruto le encontró sentido, comenzando a descender su velocidad "dicen tener un dispositivo para cancelar magia, nunca he escuchado algo similar" susurró ella, pues realmente era algo que nadie había escuchado hasta hoy.

"es un artefacto militar" interrumpió el gigante, quien protegía a los rehenes restantes "estaba en fase beta, planeaban usarla contra los Fallens ya que ellos son una masa de energía andante" Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar eso "probablemente no solo ellos, sino contra los mismos dioses que tienen una composición similar" no sería la primera vez que alguien escuchara una conspiración similar.

"si es así, ¿Por qué ellos tienen algo así en su poder?" interrumpió Naruto, quien miraba como sujetos se movilizaban con rapidez y subían hacia el último piso "si es cierto eso, ¿Por qué usarlo en algo como esto?" preguntó sin entender el motivo de atacar a inocentes que intentaban recrearse en un centro público.

"probablemente…" dijo Ravel, pensando seriamente sus palabras "probablemente ellos tampoco sepan si es tecnología confiable, esto es solo un intento de demostrar su poder y ver si es funcional o no" dijo ella con un sudor sobre su frente, mirando con seriedad todo esto "y si han mandado un artefacto donde posiblemente lo pierdan, entonces…" dijo la idea al aire, pues lo siguiente dejaba helada su espalda.

"tienen más" completó Naruto, quien tragó fuerte al imaginarse cientos de estos artefactos "...y si yo tuviera un montón de estas cosas en mis manos, las usaría contra un grupo de personas más afectadas por ello" pensándolo un poco, se dio cuenta "¿el concejo mágico? ¿la milicia mágica?" siguió y siguió hasta quedarse sin ideas, pues podría ser cualquiera.

"La universidad" concluyó koneko, quien se había quedado callada gran parte de la conversación "es un punto extraordinariamente importante, no solo para Japón, sino también para todo el mundo en general" todo el grupo pensó sus palabras y notaron que tenía razón, ese era su próximo ataque.

Entre el silencio de la conversación, Naruto finalmente había alcanzado el límite del todo y acechaba silenciosamente por encima de todos, mirando silenciosamente las acciones de los terroristas "he llegado, pero…" dijo al no notar ningún solo rehén "parece ser que no traen ningún inocente con ellos, deben de sentirse muy confiados…o muy aterrados" aunque por la expresión de sus rostros, el creía que se trataría del segundo.

"ya todos los rehenes han sido evacuados, son muy pocos Naruto-san" dijo Asia muy triste ya que eso significaba solo una cosa, habían muerto la mayoría "en total hay un poco más de mil personas, ya no me queda magia para curar a nadie más y solo he podido curar a cien" dijo sintiendo cansancio por todo ello y era ayudada por koneko "estoy intentando darles apoyo médico, pero…" dijo preocupada pues vio malgastada su propia fuerza.

"descuida, otros necesitan más tu poder que yo" admitió recordando el haber sido curado por su compañera durante su magia de larga distancia "espera…" dijo de repente el rubio viendo a un grupo pequeño acercarse mientras cargaban cuerpos. Estos lo dejan en el suelo, sacando las bolsas de sus rostros mostrando que eran adultos.

No solamente fueron dos personas, fueron en total diez de ellos, todos trajeados y con ropas de lujo "si tienen rehenes, pero…" dijo al verlos de lo más normal, como si sus vidas no peligrasen "no lo entiendo" susurró finalmente al ver como uno de ellos incluso se mostraba agresivo, levantándose y queriendo golpear a uno de ellos, quien se defendió y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando al suelo, desorientándolo.

"muy bien, señor importante" dijo uno de los terroristas mientras apunta su arma hacia él "¿puede decirnos porque dos tercios de mis hombres están muertos?" preguntó este, no sonando para nada amistoso "este no era nuestro trato" Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, pues no podía creerlo.

"N-no lo sé" tartamudeó en el suelo, levantándose ligeramente pues todavía sentía el dolor del golpe anterior "E-estoy seguro de que no había nadie fuerte aquí, mis contactos no mienten" el sujeto con el arma alzó una ceja, quizás aceptando su respuesta. Sin embargo, lo pateó en el estómago tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que soltara una impresionante cantidad de saliva.

"para suerte tuya, se trata de un mago" dijo algo confiado mientras miraba a sus demás hombres, quienes todavía se sienten nerviosos "el artefacto nos mantendrá a salvo mientras estemos aquí, ¿no es así, Doc?" dicho esto, el mencionado salió a escena, usando una capa negra ocultando sus ropas de mago oscuras.

"ciertamente" asintió este mientras sostenía algo en su mano, el cual se trataba de un cubo muy extraño "mientras el artefacto siga en nuestras manos, ninguna clase de magia podrá ser utilizada" dicho esto, el alzó una mano, cuando un círculo mágico el cual se desvaneció ni bien fue creado "¿ves?" dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que los demás también sonrieron.

'¿artefacto?' pensó Naruto mientras buscaba con la mirada, hasta encontrar un enorme bloque que parecía salir de una película de ciencia ficción, el cual brillaba intensamente 'creo que es ese' pensó escondido, mirando curioso como aquel artefacto era tan grande y voluminoso que no podría ser trasportado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"ahora, la verdadera pregunta es en cómo salir" dijo quien parecía ser el líder, quien miró a sus rehenes "miren, hombrecillos ricos" dijo apuntándolos nuevamente con el arma "estoy seguro que deben tener alguna clase de escape de este lugar, ¿podrían decírnoslo?" preguntó mientras chocaba el extremo del arma en la cabeza del tipo, quien se encontraba sudando profundamente.

"¿hay otra salida?" Susurró Naruto, preguntando a sus amigos si es que había una especie de puerta secreta o algún conducto subterráneo en donde todos podrían salir fácilmente, aunque lo dudaba. Estos se mantuvieron en silencio, ya que no sabían de una salida. Técnicamente, todo estaba bordeado, era imposible salir.

"T-tenemos un portal privado" dijo una mujer, quien se asustó al ver como uno le apuntaba con su arma. Los demás le dieron una mirada de traición, como si no era una información que debiera salir de su circulo. Los terroristas se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron aliviados "P-por favor, no nos hagan daño" suplicó la mujer, quien temblaba por el miedo.

Naruto apretó los dientes cuando vio como el grupo de terroristas no tenía como planes dejarlos vivos, pues sonreían macabramente mientras recargaba sus armas 'debo hacer algo' pensó frustrado mientras sujetaba con fuerza su arma.

 **"No se puede salvar a todos"** recordó su charla con la representante y sus palabras al salir. Aquellas emociones lentamente empezaron a consumirle, pues todo lo que ha visto hoy es suficiente como para dar como fallida su promesa. Cerrando los ojos, lentamente empieza a forzar aquel arte marcial que usó contra Arthur.

Recuerda la corta explicación que le dieron sobre la técnica y la experiencia física de ello, todo eso lo une para poder recrear su antigua hazaña "¡oigan inútiles!" grita aviva voz, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos "¡por aquí!" grita mientras corría alrededor de los muros que rodeaban el jardín.

Los terroristas no esperaron, comenzando a disparar a quemarropa. Las balas lograban pasar tan cerca suyo, que más de una hizo harapos sus ropas 'esta sensación' pensó al sentir como su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido sangre por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente un brilló blanco empezó a rodearlo, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se vuelve más lento.

'¡no es suficiente!' pensó al ver como no podía evitar algunas balas, las cuales seguían haciéndole daño superficial '¡necesito más poder!' rugió en su mente mientras algo dentro de si se rompía, algo en su cerebro. En esa fracción de segundo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y fortaleció, volviéndose más poderoso de repente. El aura a su alrededor se incrementó, aún más grande que la de aquella primera pelea.

Dando un fuerte salto, vio en cámara lenta como la lluvia de balas parecía imposible de esquivar, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba para pasar entre ellas **"¡Ittou Shura!"** grita mientras cae finalmente al suelo, acabando con tanto terrorista tenia a la vista.

La embestida del rubio fue tan rápida, que pocos podían entender que es lo que había pasado. Terroristas caían rápidamente y como hormigas, sin poder ver exactamente qué es lo que les estaba venciendo. En un mundo completamente diferente, uno en donde el tiempo parecía ralentizado hasta cierto punto, se encontraba el rubio quien se movía con normalidad y asestaba golpes muy poderosos a todo aquel que se le atravesara, con una mirada en blanco mientras lo hacía.

Sin embargo, el aura a su alrededor se desapareció de golpe, devolviéndolo al mundo real '¿eh?' parpadeó mientras caía lentamente al suelo sin poder moverse '¿Por qué?' se preguntó mientras todo a su alrededor parecía ser un eco muy lejano 'no ha pasado ni quince segundos…' pensó mientras su mente despierta se encontraba gobernada por el cansancio y su cuerpo no se podía mover.

 **"Ittou Shura es una técnica suicida, nadie lo ha explorado ni ha intentado refinarla por las consecuencias en el cuerpo y las secuelas de este, por lo que es una técnica imperfecta e incompleta"** recordó lentamente, las palabras de su amigo pelinegro quien se lo decía mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de la directora.

 **"hasta donde se sabe, libera los limitantes del cerebro sobre los músculos, logrando acceder a los límites de tu cuerpo"** mientras escuchaba la explicación en su cabeza, veía como los terroristas se recuperaban de la sorpresa y se acercaban al verlo en el suelo **"usualmente, el cuerpo humano en general puede soportar un minuto, pero si intentas forzar la técnica más de lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar"** su mirada cansada veía como los hombres armados apuntaban sus armas hacia él y gritaban algo que no podía escuchar.

 **"Morirás"** esas ultimas palabra podrían definir lo que ahora tenía enfrente, pues no había duda de que estaba por morir. Podía sentir su cuerpo enfriándose lentamente luego de la forma en como le forzó para soportar una técnica de ese calibre, pero hasta que se moviese…no tenía aquel tiempo.

'muévete' pensó mientras sus dedos temblaban por la orden y se tensaban para poder sujetarse al suelo, pero no lo lograba '¡muévete!' repitió mientras sus piernas temblaban al intentar contraerse, mas no lograba nada además de un intensó dolor en sus tendones '¡MUÉVETE!' se gritó a si mismo mientras lentamente se recuperaba del suelo, llegando a estar arrodillado, mas no podía hacer nada más.

Uno de los tantos hombres armados estaba a punto de dispararle, pero en el momento que su dedo presionaba contra el gatillo, un cuchillo se le es incrustado en su frente, matándolo instantáneamente. Aquel sujeto pierde control de su arma, cayendo muerto y disparando sin conciencia.

 **Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online "Disorder"**

 **"¿uzumaki naruto?"** se escuchó por todo el lugar, como si un eco viniera de sus propias cabezas **"¿Qué haces a punto de morir de una forma tan lamentable?"** Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió la familiaridad de la voz, pus era una persona que conocía recientemente, pero conocía muy bien

Se escucha una risa suave, pero una rebosante de intenciones negativas y hasta de locura **"es divertido verte de esa forma y aunque me gustaría verte un par de horas más…"** otro hombre cayó muerto, esta vez por una bala que atravesó su cráneo **"creaste la distracción perfecta para mí entrada"** dijo riéndose, haciendo que todo mundo se sintiera nervioso.

"¡sal! ¡sal de donde quiera que estés!" gritó uno de los terroristas mientras miraba a todos lados paranoico, pues la risa de la mujer sonaba como la muerte reencarnada "¡la puerta!" gritó dándose cuenta que solo había un lugar donde todos podían salir o entrar "¡disparad!" todos respondieron al gritó, disparando en conjunto hacia la única forma de acceder al lugar.

Mientras estos disparaban, ninguno se dio cuenta que no era el lugar donde deberían de estar mirando. La chica literalmente salió de la nada y saltó sobre uno de ellos, sujetó su cabeza y dio vueltas sobre ella misma, rompiéndole el cuello. Al ver que había llamado la atención, toma el arma del tipo que murió y corre hacia el grupo que ahora volteaba en su dirección.

"¡A-Ataque enemigo!" gritó uno de ellos al ver como la chica de cabellos pálidos disparaba en contra de ellos, matando a los incautos que no pudieron escapar del tiroteo. Las balas se le terminaron y lanzó con fuerza el arma, logrando golpear a un sujeto en el rostro, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Jeanne no tuvo piedad, pues dio un pequeño salto y pisó con fuerza uno de los brazos del tipo, rompiéndolo y haciendo que, por inercia, le entregase el arma en las manos, pues su brazo se había roto en un ángulo de noventa grados. Riéndose como loca, sujeta con entusiasmo el arma y vuelve a apuntar a quien sea, matando con precisión.

Ya mirando cómo había matado a casi todos, camina lentamente hacia el tipo que tenía debajo suyo, quien se arrastraba por el suelo con su brazo sano. Este, mira con terror como la chica pálida le muestra una enorme sonrisa y aprieta el gatillo, matándolo de una bala en la frente. Un pequeño grupo se había logrado esconderse de su mirada detrás de un cubo brillante, sujeta una granada extraña y se la alza, esperando matarla.

Sin embargo, Jeanne sujeta el explosivo sin mirar y se los devuelve. La explosión los consume y, junto a ellos, aquel artefacto que interfería con la energía mágica, el cual dejó de brillar hasta estar completamente inactivo. El fuego de los alrededores solo sirve para el espectáculo, pues ni este mismo se atrevía a llegar hasta la chica, quien todavía se encontraba rodeada de cadáveres.

Naruto miraba con grandes ojos como todos los enemigos habían muerto en cuestión de segundos, nadie había sobrevivido y un charco de sangre se esparcía por el suelo, reflejando el fuego que lentamente rodeaba el lugar "¿q-que…?" preguntó mientras la miraba regocijarse entre cadáveres "¿Q-que diablos es ella?" preguntó horrorizado al ver como ella se había divertido al poner fin a sus miserables vidas. **(ost End)**

Aunque su vista estaba clavada en ella, vio como una refracción de la luz se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Podía reconocerlo fácilmente, era una magia de ilusión, invisibilidad. Iba a gritar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que podía moverse. No lo pensó dos veces y arrojó su daga en su dirección.

La chica pálida sonrió ligeramente, ladeando la cabeza y esquivando la daga a milímetros de su rostro. La daga logra darle al blanco, quien gritó de dolor. La magia se desvanece y resulta que era el único mago del grupo, quien tenía una mano perforada por la daga. Naruto se levanta lo más rápido que puede y llega hasta al mago, sujetando su arma y arrancándola de su mano.

 **"¡LostVayne!"** grita mientras toca su filo ensangrentado **"¡Kage bunshin!"** dicho esto, aparecen tres clones, uno de los cuales lo lanza hacia el cielo. Antes que el mago pueda lanzar algún hechizo, los clones le rodean y golpean consecutivamente **"¡U-ZU-MA-KI!"** el golpe final logra levantar sobre el mismo suelo al mago, quien se encontró en el cielo al original, quien le recibió con una poderosa patada en la cara **"¡Naruto rendan!"** gritó el rubio, pateándolo y haciendo que el mago maligno se estrellara contra el suelo, causando un pequeño estallido de tierra.

El rubio cae agotado, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente "impresionante" escuchó a sus espaldas, pero no podía abrir los ojos por el cansancio "te las arreglaste para poder pelear aun cuando tus músculos están desgarrados internamente" al abrir los ojos la vio a ella, quien con sus ojos brillantes lucía extremadamente aterradora.

Naruto el miró un momento, hasta que recordó todo lo que había hecho "¿Por qué?" preguntó mientras le miraba fijamente, evitando mirar a los lados pues todo el suelo estaba manchado con sangre. Su pregunta solo hizo aumentar la sonrisa en la chica, quien dejo de estar cerca de su cabeza y se alejaba lentamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza "en este mundo hay tres reglas" dijo mientras mostraba tres de sus dedos "El poder lo es todo" dijo contando uno menos "No confíes en nadie" bajó el segundo "y finalmente…" volvió su mirada hacia él, enseñándole esos ojos rebosantes de tantas vidas había quitado "matar antes de ser asesinado" terminó, volviéndole a dar la espalda.

"eres muy ingenuo Uzumaki" dijo ella mientras se retiraba "era el momento perfecto, yo iba a dejar que ese tipo me matara" admitió ella, señalándole el mago inconsciente "pero tenía mucha fe en ti, en tu ingenuidad" Naruto miraba como ella se desvanecía en la nada, como si fuera una ilusión "y no me has decepcionado, has provocado tu propia destrucción" fueron sus últimas palabras mientras desaparecía completamente, no dejando rastro de su presencia.

Naruto se sienta sobre el suelo, un poco recuperado que antes "¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó perturbado mientras se estiraba, lastimándose en el proceso "será mejor encontrar a los rehenes" dijo con dificultad mientras se levantaba. De lo poco que puede recordar, durante su ataque sorpresa, aquellos sujetos salieron corriendo hacia la salida y se encontraron bajando, seguramente descendiendo hasta poder salir del edificio.

Sin embargo, una tos logra llamar su atención, pues se le era raro que alguien hay sobrevivido a aquella masacre. Buscando con su mirada cansada, logra ver que se trataba de aquel tipo que se oponía a los terroristas, ahora tenía un enorme agujero cerca de su hombro del cual salía mucha sangre.

Naruto intentó acercarse para ayudarle, pero el sujeto parecía renuente "¡atrás!" gritó, mientras negaba con la cabeza "debes irte, no hay tiempo" dijo este mientras tose nuevamente, esta vez expulsando mucha sangre por su boca. Antes que Naruto pudiese decir algo, el dispositivo que cancelaba magia se volvió a encender, pero esta vez de un color rojizo.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" gritó sorprendido, pues no esperaba que aquella cosa pudiera prenderse aun cuando había sido dañado por tal explosión. No solamente la enorme estructura empezó a brillar, sino que todo el lugar tenía un brillo rojizo y posiblemente todo el edificio también. Sudó ligeramente mientras pensaba en que podría significar todo esto.

"es el protocolo de seguridad, se va a autodestruir" dijo el hombre moribundo mientras respiraba agitadamente "estaba programada para que estallase cuando todo mundo se haya retirado, pero se les acabó el tiempo" dijo este mientras tenia recuerdos rápidos de lugares estratégicos por todo el edificio "todo el centro comercial será destruido, no quedara nada de él" Naruto dejo salir un jadeo por la sorpresa, sin poder creérselo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó sabiendo la verdad, pues el tipo frente a él tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedía "¿Por qué hacer todo esto?" preguntó nuevamente, pues no entendía una razón valida como para causar la muerte de tantas personas.

El hombre parecía deprimido, con la cabeza gacha mientras recordaba "ellos me prometieron…" dijo recordando su reunión secreta "ellos me prometieron que me devolverían a mi hija" reveló haciendo que Naruto abriese los ojos "Ella era parte de la milicia, servía con honor al mundo que ella quería proteger, pero…" dijo con dolor al volver al presente "Ella termino siendo infectada por el Virus Fallen, ella ya no tiene salvación y la dan por muerta" dijo cabizbajo, mientras sacaba una carta y se la lanzaba al rubio.

Este mismo la abrió y la leyó, mirando triste las letras que decían el estado de su hija "Fairy Tail contacto conmigo, ellos dijeron haber encontrado una cura" reveló, mirando el gran aparato que bloqueaba magia "Yo accedí y me di cuenta que el costo era más de lo que yo podría pagar" dijo mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, pues había muerto tal cantidad de personas en un solo día, que uno podría compararlo con una guerra.

Naruto tragó fuerte, él no podría imaginarse lo lejos que alguien podría llegar para salvar a un ser querido. Si hubiese sido él hace años, posiblemente hubiera hecho algo similar "esta no es la solución, su hija no hubiera querido que haga algo así" intentó convencerle, aunque por lo que ve, no había nada que convencer, el hombre se había dado cuenta de su error.

"lo sé" respondió el hombre mientras levantaba un control remoto en sus manos "por eso me quedare aquí y activare la barrera un momento antes de la explosión, conteniéndola dentro de mi edificio" sus palabras dejaron incrédulo al rubio "es la única manera, el control solo funciona aquí" dijo mientras le daba una mirada el control que aun portaba.

Naruto piensa seriamente todo esto. A decir verdad, incluso si esa no fuera la situación, no podría salvarlo, aunque quisiera, pues apenas podría levantarse, no podía ni asegurar su propia vida. no importa que tantas vueltas le diese, no había forma de que pueda salvarle "chico" dijo el hombre un momento, llamándole la atención "no cometas el mismo error que yo" dijo seriamente, en sus últimos momentos.

El rubio se quedó callado y asintió. El hombre dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió "ve, ¡corre!" Naruto no lo pensó os veces, corriendo en dirección contraria a él. Aun cuando intentaba correr, se balanceaba por todos lados mientras sus temblorosos pies intentaban soportar la presión de su propio peso.

Llegados al final del camino, da un fuerte salto saltando fuera de edificio a una caída a metros sobre el suelo, ya que se trataba a algo parecido a un rascacielos "bueno…" susurró mientras caía rápidamente "no lo he pensado muy bien" admitió con una pequeña sonrisa y cerraba los ojos, resignándose a la suerte misma su supervivencia.

Ya en el aire, vio una cara familiar acercándose y agarrando de sus ropas "¿Ravel?" susurró cansado mientras veía a la pequeña rubia sujetando con fuerza de sus ropas, intentando estabilizar el vuelo. La chica de coletas sudaba profundamente mientras seguían en caída libre, sus alas se agitaban sin poder mantenerse en el aire.

"¡eres muy pesado!" gritó ella, incapaz de mantener el vuelo "¡no puedo hacerlo!" gritó nuevamente, pues usaba una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo en seguir intentándolo una y otra vez, más lo único que lograba era disminuir la velocidad de la caída.

El grupo en el suelo veía como ambos estaban cayendo, mas no parecía ir bien. Asia volteó hacia el pelinegro "Belmont-Senpai, lánceme" el pelinegro volvió su mirada incrédula hacia ella, pues sabía que no podía volar "¡lánceme!" repitió desesperadamente, pues a esa velocidad de caída ninguno de los dos lo iba a lograr.

El gigante no necesito que se lo repitieran, bajando su brazo hacia cierta distancia donde la rubia coloco ambos pies y se estabilizo en su hombro. Con un poco de impulso, el azabache lanzó con una impresionante cantidad de fuerza a la rubia, quien gritó en pánico mientras iba rápidamente hacia sus compañeros, quienes todavía caían rápidamente.

Asia giraba incontroladamente y llegó hacia ellos, aferrándose a Naruto y Ravel al mismo tiempo, extendiendo sus propias alas. Como si fuera un paracaídas, el trio se suspendió en el cielo a algunos metros sobre el suelo, logrando caer lentamente "¡pensé en que no sabías volar!" gritó Ravel hacia la otra rubia, quien temblaba al tener que soportar tres pesos contando el suyo propio.

"¡no se volar! ¡pero se planear!" dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo evidente en su voz. La verdad es que esto era posible gracias a que tanto Ravel como ella estaban usando sus alas para planear, de lo contrario no podrían llevar a un tercero el cual es Naruto. Ya cerca de tierra firme, no puede más y suelta a Naruto, quien rueda en el suelo hasta quedar tirado en el suelo, finalmente rematado por Ravel quien lo usa como colchoneta.

Asia por otro lado, no puede controlar su propio vuelo y va con mucha velocidad sobre el suelo, pero es atrapada por el azabache, quien la toma en brazos "te tengo" dice este en el aire, dando un par de vueltas y derrapando en el suelo "eres impresionante, Argento-san" dice este con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la rubia contesta con una sonrisa forzada mientras sus alas seguían temblando por el esfuerzo.

Naruto por otro lado, gime adolorido al soportar el peso en caída de una pequeña chica rubia, quien se levantó algún tiempo después "Gracias Uzumaki, una princesa no puede ensuciarse en el suelo" dijo ella con una sonrisa vanidosa a pesar de estar completamente despeinada y con algo de suciedad en su rostro.

Ravel es movida a un lado y una mano apareció frente a él, tomándola sin pensarlo dos veces "Basura-san" escuchá y al abrir los ojos, vio que se trataba de Koneko, quien traía una pequeña sonrisa "¿Por qué siempre estas a punto de morir? ¿Cómo es que aún no está muerto?" sus preguntas solo le hicieron reír entre dientes.

"gracias por tu preocupación, estoy bien" responde el rubio, levantándose gracias a su ayuda "pero no tenemos tiempo, ¡El edifico va a explotar!" advirtió a todo mundo, el cual todavía se encontraba ahí. Los rehenes se pusieron paranoicos y corrieron a toda prisa a la dirección contraria, pero se dieron cuenta que estaba el parque de diversiones y había peligro de que eso se vaya abajo y matase a todos.

"¡no se muevan! ¡los cubriremos!" gritó el azabache mientras se colocaba frente a todo mundo y plantaba su espada en el suelo "¡Toujou-san!" la chica peliblanca asintió y se puso al otro extremo del grupo. Justo al llamarla, una enorme explosión ocurre en la cima del todo, provocando que gran parte del edificio colapsase y rocas cayesen en su dirección " **¡RHO AIAS!"** gritaron ambos, koneko elevando ambas manos y el azabache solo una.

Entonces dos enormes campos de protección fueron creados, el primero de color lila y el segundo de color azul profundo. Naruto miraba con grandes ojos como ambos campos era lo suficientemente grandes como para protegerlos a todos de las enormes rocas que caían sobre ellos, como un paraguas de la lluvia "increíble" susurra mientras ve los trozos de tierra caer a los lados del escudo.

La lluvia de rocas parecía haber culminado y ambos deshacen los campos de protección. Tanto Nekomata y gigante respiraban agitadamente, teniendo que arrodillarse y anclarse en una rodilla respectivamente para tomar aliento de su esfuerzo, pues hacer los escudos, aunque sea por poco timepo, tan grandes requiere una increible cantidad de resistencia. La multitud se dio cuenta que el peligro finalmente había acabado y suspiraron aliviados.

El grupo se reúne completamente frente al destruido edificio y miran todo el daño que había provocado aquella explosión. Rápidamente Asia se aferra al azabache, este se aferra a ella. Naruto también se une y abraza a Asia, todo el tiempo mirando asustado el edificio. Koneko se une al abrazo grupal junto a Ravel, todo el tiempo con la vista hacia el edificio, en un silencio escalofriante pues lo vivido hoy día dejaría muchas secuelas Psicológicas en el futuro.

"¿alguien más ha tenido miedo o soy solo yo?" dice Naruto, el grupo se queda callado, nadie decía nada "que bien, porque estaba a punto de mearme del susto, eso ha estado muy cerca" dijo pensando en la caída y la explosión, había bastantes formas de morir y se ha salvado de todas, pero el miedo de ello todavía seguía aferrado a su corazón.

El grupo asiente a sus palabras en silencio y deja salir un largo suspiro, tirándose al suelo para tomar un respiro. Naruto, con la cara llena de suciedad y hematomas, rompe el silencio "y… ¿alguno tiene hambre?" preguntó curioso, pues no tenía otra cosa de que hablar "yo no he logrado comer mucho y estaba hambriento…" se toma otro tiempo más mientras mira a su alrededor, notando como la milicia finalmente había logrado llegar hasta ellos "¿Quién quiere un batido en una tienda común y una pizza?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque tenía un ojo inflamado.

Los amigos se miran entre ellos y, a pesar de la loca proposición en un momento como este, asiente a sus palabras "¿Por qué no?" dijo Ravel por todos, sintiéndose cansada y agotada tanto física, como psicológicamente "no creo que mañana haya clases" dijo mientras veía como la milicia lentamente empezó a rodearlos a ellos.

Naruto asiente lentamente, mirando al igual que sus amigos hacia los soldados "ya escucharon gente, queremos ir por unos batidos" dice este mientras se levantaba caminaba a duras justas. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese dar un paso más, estos abren un camino recto entre ellos, dejando pasar a una figura muy familiar "Arthur" susurra este, recordando a su senpai a quien enfrento hace medio mes.

Este asintió y se inclinó ligeramente "lamento haber llegado tarde, estaba en una misión" se explicó, arreglándose un poco el cuello del uniforme "Tsunade-sama quiere verlos a todos en su oficina…de nuevo" dicho eso, hizo una señal con sus dedos, a lo que los soldados asintieron y comenzaron a movilizarse.

La milicia rápidamente paso de ellos y rodearon el perímetro del edificio, haciendo su trabajo para hallar algo entre las ruinas. Por otro lado, Naruto mira con tristeza a su senpai "entonces… ¿no habrá batidos?" pregunto triste, a lo que su superior negó "lo sabía" dijo suspirando y pateando con pena la piedra.

 **"estoy en problemas de nuevo, maldita sea"**

* * *

 **"te dije que no quería verte en mi oficina de nuevo, Uzumaki"**

Por segunda vez en el día, el rubio miraba aburrido a la directora, quien parecía estar muy molesta y estresada. Junto a el estaban todos sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en la misma situación que él. Naruto tenía vendas en uno de sus brazos y gasa en su rostro, sus amigos también tenían algunas vendas en su cuerpo "no fue mi culpa, yo solo quería ir por unos batidos" dijo triste mientras miraba deprimido su escritorio.

La directora le mira seriamente unos minutos y suspira "mira, no sé cómo pudiste acabar de esta manera, pero lo haces" dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba al grupo en general "y no sé cómo ustedes, sabiendo el peligro, fueron por voluntad propia a exponer sus vidas de esta manera" sus amigos bajaron cabizbajos la cabeza, ya que ahora si tenían razones para ser resondrados.

Lentamente la expresión seria de la mujer se vuelve una sonrisa "Por eso, como su directora y una ciudadana más de esta ciudad…" dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó respetuosamente hacia ellos "le agradezco por su ayuda, héroes" dijo sorprendiendo a todo mundo, ya que no se esperaban esta clase de sorpresa.

Dicho esto, ella se vuelve a levantar y se sienta en su asiento "Mostraron una destreza sin igual, enfrentaron peligros que unos profesionales no pudieron lidiar" dijo mientras mostraba aquella noticia que los guio hacia el peligro "su trabajo en equipo fue impecable y priorizaron a las personas inocentes, es más de lo que una simple clase podría enseñar" dijo rescatando cada pequeño esfuerzo de ellos para salvar la situación.

El grupo, antes triste y cabizbajo, elevaron sus rostros mostrando grandes sonrisas y compartiéndolas entre ellos "ustedes son un Boom en las noticias, gracias a ustedes no ha habido algún revuelto por la ineptitud de la Milicia mágica, ustedes han salvado el pellejo de personas muy poderosas" no sabían si sentirse bien o mal al respecto, pero hicieron algo por ayudar y eso es lo que cuenta.

Tsunade levanta un dedo y se forma una proyección mágica, la cual parece ser una especie de televisión "Se les llama **Adventurous heroes** " dice mientras se ríe entre dientes, enseñando la noticia en donde se les graba a todos desde un punto alejado en el aire. En la grabación se les veía a todos ayudando para rescatar a los rehenes y darles asistencia médica.

 **"hoy, más de cien mil personas fueron puestas en peligro por un ataque terrorista, más de la mitad pudo huir a tiempo, pero muchos quedaron atrapados en este infierno"** se escuchó a la reportera narrar la **historia "hoy, hace algunas horas atrás, se vivió un infierno como ningún otro, el miedo y el caos inundo gobernó nuestra ciudad, no parecía haber esperanza"** se vio las imágenes de como la milicia intentaba ayudar, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente.

 **"pero a pesar de las adversidades, un grupo de nobles estudiantes se puso al frente de todos y, aun con el miedo de morir en el intento, no dudaron en ofrecer sus vidas para salvar a las personas que todavía se encontraban dentro del edificio"** el grupo veía emocionado como ellos aparecían de repente, reuniéndose luego de acabar con los guardias en la puerta trasera y hacer el plan de ayuda.

* * *

 **"uno de ellos se infiltro en la base de los terroristas, enfrentándose a un mago que podía bloquear la magia, quien su autodestruyo con intenciones de llevarlo a la tumba junto a él" se veía una rápida imagen del rubio, quien sonreía como un bobo junto a sus amigos mientras caminaban de salida del lugar "su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un novato de caballero"**

"¿oh? ¿escuchaste eso? ¿Vali-kun?" dijo una voz femenina en la oscura habitación, quien se acercaba a pasos calmados hacia un chico que tenía cabellos plateados, quien miraba con intensidad la pantalla "¿no es ese tu amigo del que tanto hablas?" dijo ella con un tono seductor y burlón, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

El peliplateado hizo caso omiso a ella, mirando el corto video del rubio, quien se encontraba charlando felizmente con sus amigos "Uzumaki Naruto" susurra el peliplateado mientras cierra los ojos, recordando a un chico más pequeño quien sonreía igualmente "así que ingresaste, tal cual lo habían prometido" dijo este con los ojos cerrados, levantándose de su asiento y retirándose para pensar un poco las cosas. La noticia sigue, llamando la atención de la fémina.

 **"la segunda es una pequeña chica, estudiante de la misma universidad mágica y usuaria de una poderosa técnica capaz de frenar balas que no podían ser detenidas" se muestra una imagen rápida de una chica albina, quien sonreía ligeramente mientras escuchaba al rubio parlotear "su nombre es Koneko Toujou, una nekomata y novata de caballero"**

La fémina de cabellos negros parecía sorprendida con la imagen "no puede ser, ¿Shirone?" susurró confundida, sorprendida y entusiasmada "a mamá no le va a gustar esto" susurró con un sudor sobre su frente, sabiendo que su hermana había hecho algo extremadamente malo, pues llegó al extremo de cambiarse su nombre.

Teniendo en cuenta que él festival de apareamiento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y su hermana ha estado haciendo de los suyas en vez de cumplir las órdenes de su madre, no había duda de que su madre podría ponerse muy enfadada por las acciones de la menor de ellas. Nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

* * *

 **"la tercera parece ser un ángel, venida del orfanato Sentiero della luce" se muestra una pequeña imagen donde estaba Asia, quien usaba su magia curativa en gran escala "Su nombre es Asia argento, principiante en el arte de la magia de restauración" en la siguiente escena estaba ella hablando con el azabache, quien asentía con una pequeña sonrisa todas sus ocurrencias.**

"¿Asia Argento?" repitió un chico mientras se recostaba en un enorme pilar de mármol, el lugar donde estaba era a algo parecido a un enorme tembló que tenía luz propia "¿así que esa niña es nuestro nuevo dios?, que patético" escupió furioso, aquel ángel de tres alas mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos, mostrando que traía una especie de marca divina en todo su brazo derecho.

Había otros cuatro junto a él, quienes se mantenían callados. Uno que traía un casco de oro ceremonial parecía tomar la palabra "La heredera de nuestro señor no decidió descender en su Trono Dorado, sino que se reencarno en la tierra de los hombres, como uno de ellos" dijo mientras miraba la misma imagen que sus compañeros "quizá tenga algún significado" las palabras del hombre no satisficieron al más joven, quien bufó divertido.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el ángel castaño, mirando enojado a quien parecía ser su líder "pudo reencarnar en un Dios, tomando el lugar de nuestro señor Padre, ¿Por qué renacer como un ángel plebeyo?" preguntó molesto y frustrado, sintiendo negación al no querer reconocerla como tal.

"Es voluntad de nuestro señor, y su voluntad es nuestra voluntad" respondió un adolecente de largos cabellos verdes, quien miraba tímido el suelo "aunque…yo tampoco creo que deba hacer algo como eso" admitió, sintiéndose inseguro de decir tales blasfemias. Este tenía una de sus piernas brillando con el mismo símbolo extraño.

"la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta?" preguntó una joven de cabellos azules, quien vestía una toga muy acentuada. Esta tenía la marca divina en su otra pierna "y más importante aún, ¿Por qué ella sigue en la tierra?" dijo seriamente, mirando a dagas a su líder actual.

El hombre levanto una mano, pidiendo silencio "la voluntad de nuestro señor padre es dejarla libre durante 19 años humanos" dijo este, callando a la gran mayoría del grupo "me lo dijo a mí, su oyente, ¿Quién se atreve a discutir las palabras de nuestro Señor?" Nadie dijo nada, aceptando a regañadientes tales palabras.

* * *

 **"la cuarta integrante es una princesa, de la casta más pura de los demonios" se mostraba el momento exacto en el que la loli rubia lanzaba desde su bastón un par de llamas "Usando su innato poder sobre el fuego, logró crear un mar de llamas para que sus compañeros puedan luchar a iguales con sus enemigos" dicho esto, se muestra como luego del incidente, esta refunfuñaba por las palabras del rubio, a quien intentó golpear "Su nombre es Ravel Phenex, tercera hija del patriarca Phenex"**

"¿ves lo que dije padre?, no la debiste subestimar" dijo un rubio algo mayor, quien miraba con una sonrisa a alguien casi igual a él, pero más mayor aun "un examen no define quien eres, ella lo ha demostrado" dijo este, mirando divertido de haber obtenido la razón luego de bastante tiempo.

"¡padre!" gritó otro rubio, solo que más joven que los otros dos "¡esto no dice nada! ¡ella sigue siendo una inútil! ¡ella-" "Guarda silencio, Riser" el joven tartamudea un momento, pues no podría creer que su padre le haya dicho algo como eso.

El hombre mayor, quien sentado en su oficina miraba la noticia, estaba muy pensativo al respecto "quizá…quizá haya juzgado antes de tiempo" admitió su error, mirando sorprendido como ella se enfrentaba a un gran peligro, adentrándose en el edificio "Ella ha traído gloria y respeto a nuestro clan, ha sido una victoria poco común, ha traído gloria a nuestra familiar y eso merece una recompensa" El hermano mayor sonríe burlonamente mientras mira a su hermano menor, quien parecía muy molesto al respecto.

"eso no ha sido nada, ¡yo traeré más honor a nuestra familia!" dijo decidido el más joven de los tres, dándose la vuelta y abriendo las puertas "mi matrimonio hará crecer nuestra familia, ¡volveremos a ser respetados! ¡ya lo verán" juró cerrando la puerta tras él con gran fuerza.

* * *

 **"el último miembro es…un gigante, lamentablemente es lo único que sabemos de él" dijo mientras se intentaba mostrar las escenas de lucha de él, pero había problemas técnicos "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que los videos fueron borrados?" dijo incrédula la reportera, saliendo de su papel de herida y emocionada por el acto heroico. Hubo un silencio y la imagen se oscureció, para volver a la normalidad "Su nombre es Richard Belmont, es herrero" la voz de la reportera parecía nerviosa, hasta ligeramente asustada.**

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó en una gran habitación, siendo producto de un golpe muy fuerte sobre una mesa de madera "¡¿Cómo podemos dejarlo libre?! ¡es un peligro para todos!" gritó un anciano gordo, quien traía un uniforme militar con bastantes medallas. En la enorme mesa circular se encontraban a muchos igual que él, de rangos altos y, sobre todo, militares.

"Sigue siendo una persona, general" dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños, quien le miraba inexpresivamente "él estaba en todo derecho de renunciar a los **Black Hunter** , luego de que el **Project Beast** cerrara, él se volvió un ser pensante con los mismos derechos que todos nosotros" el anciano gruñó molesto por sus palabras, arañando la mesa al no poder controlar su enojo.

"muy cierto" respondió alguien de traje negro y cabellos blancos, parecía ser importante pues era el único que no traía un traje militar "además, al dejarlo libre todavía nos da cierto control sobre él, pues si lo obligamos a quedarse, ese control no hubiera existido y nos daría muchos más problemas" explicó este con una sonrisa y expresión que gritaba a leguas que era alguien muy peligroso.

"aun lo necesitamos" dijo el anciano, aun no dándose por vencido "el sujeto es un monstruo creando armas, ¡nuestro ejercito necesita esas armas" diciendo esto, enseño las imágenes por separados del grupo y las armas que cada uno tenía "miren esto, el equipo de estos inútiles está a años luz del que tenemos nosotros, ¡incluso tiene una magia para invocar espadas de verdad!" dijo enseñando el corto video, donde este, traza en el aire la espada Balmung, la cual tomó en mano.

El peliplateado suspira aburrido, chasqueando los dedos. De repente, el anciano siente una gran cantidad de dolor en su pecho y mira sorprendido como una espada había atravesado su asiento y le perforo el pecho "M-malnacido" fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de perecer. Detrás de él, el guardia que lo mato saca el arma de su pecho y la agita, sacando la sangre.

El hombre de negocias sonríe, aplaudiendo "¿ven? Esto pasa cuando piensan de una manera tan anticuada y aburrida" dijo este mientras miraba a una mujer que estaba detrás de él "Di que murió durante un ataque Fallen, como un héroe salvando a un par de tipos" la mujer escribe todo eso en su libreta electrónica, asintiendo "bueno, ¿alguien más tiene alguna cosa que decir?" nadie dijo nada, asustados por el espectáculo "bueno, gracias por su cooperación" dijo de despedida mientras la mujer a sus espadas sostiene su hombro, desapareciendo tras una cúpula azulada.

El silencio gobernó la habitación, el cual fue roto por el hombre castaño "Los Black Hunter tomaremos medidas si el agente retirado se sale de control, seremos responsables por sus acciones, eso es todo" dio por terminada la reunión, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Sin embargo, por las sombras, había personas en trajes oscuros los cuales le seguían de cerca, eran sus guardias.

* * *

"¿no sientes que algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir?" preguntó Naruto mientras tenía muchos escalofríos de repente, sacudiéndose por ello. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, negando con la cabeza "diablos, mi mala suerte está comenzando" maldijo mientras sentía las ganas de correr fuera de todo lo que tendrá que pasar a futuras.

Tsunade se carcajeo por sus palabras "ciertamente eres un chico muy especial, pensé que eras un busca problemas, pero en realidad los problemas te buscan a ti" una nube oscura se formó encima del rubio, quien no se lo tomaba del todo bien "No creo que tengas muchos problemas, no creo que sea peor que esto…eso creo" dijo con duda, pues tampoco confiaba en la suerte de chico cabeza hueca.

"Suerte F" "es por ser un idiota" "solo necesita un amuleto de buena suerte" "Su primera cita fue un fiasco" dijeron Koneko, Ravel, Asia y Richard respectivamente, cada uno intentando ayudar o deprimir a Naruto, el cual tenía ahora una enorme nube oscura sobre su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de "aliento" de sus amigos.

Tsunade se rio entre dientes, divertida por la interacción "bueno, sea lo que sea, tengo la sensación que los veré muy seguido" admitió ella, no muy divertido por ello "ahora, ¡salgan de mi oficina!" ordeno ella con una sonrisa mientras los votaba "¡largo! ¡largo! ¡tengo mucho por beber!" el grupo salió rápidamente del lugar, corriendo hacia sus habitaciones, ya que era de noche.

"¡gracias anciana! ¡le prometo que no causare más problemas!" gritó el rubio mientras se alejaba mientras sacudía una de sus manos "¡y lo siento por lo de su ventana! ¡no debí de llamarle anciana, anciana!" se burló este, causando que sus amigos se riesen mientras corrían fuera de las garras de la directora, pero una silla salió de la nada, golpeando en la cabeza al rubio, noqueándolo. Este fue atrapado por el gigante, quien siguió corriendo con su cuerpo desfallecido en su hombro.

 **"¡UZUMAAAAAKIIIIII!"**

 **…valió la pena…**

* * *

Siguiente Capitulo: Mes de entrenamiento y el comienzo de una travesía

 **FINALMENTE, JODER! He querido acabar este capítulo por semanas, pero no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Aquí acaba mi "Prologo", comenzando con mi primer arco argumental "El arco de koneko/Yokais". La razón por la cual cada miembro es una de las distintas razas es porque necesito involucrar a cada uno en el proceso, pues todo es un gran rompecabezas para el gran final.**

 **Umm, tengo un problema. ¿a quién quieren como pareja de Naruto o a que personajes quieren que aparezcan? Estaba pensando en Hinata, porque me gusta mucho ese personaje para ser la pareja de Naruto, pero realmente no sé. ¿quieren que trabaje con Rias? El problema de ello es que tendré que cambiarle su personalidad, uno que va mas acuerdo con el protagonista.**

 **Tengo muchas dudas al respecto y me gustaría una opinión, pues yo tampoco sé que hacer y todavía estoy a tiempo para cambiar algo que no me gusta, porque de seguir así, Naruto morirá virgen :v**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Valquiria?

**The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Asgardiana?**

* * *

 **"¡A CELEBRAR!"**

Fue el grito que todos en la habitación soltaron mientras chocaban sus tasas, para luego beber gustosamente una bebida rehidratante, pues no se permitía licor dentro del departamento que compartían. Naruto dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba a su habitación, que era el lugar donde actualmente todo su grupo estaba celebrando "pensé en que no volvería a ver mi habitación" dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño dulce de un gran platillo del cual compartían todos.

Sus amigos asintieron, pues ellos penaron lo mismo "lo sé, por un momento pensé en que moriría tratando de salvar a un idiota" dijo Ravel mientras comía un par de dulces, ignorando la mirada afilada del rubio. De repente suena su celular, llamándole la atención "un minuto" se disculpó mientras salía fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"me alegro de que todo ya haya pasado" dijo Asia con una sonrisa, su rostro mostraba con alivio "fue el peor susto que haya tenido desde que desobedecí a mi madre al venir aquí" admitió mientras temblaba ligeramente recordando a su madre adoptiva, ella realmente daba mucho miedo.

Todo mundo se quedó callado, escuchando la pequeña historia de la rubia "¿te escapaste de casa?" preguntó Naruto, avergonzando al ángel, quien jugó con su cabello, desviando la mirada "no te voy a criticar, yo hice lo mismo" admitió este, con una risa muerta en su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada al recordar ello. Koneko también lucia el mismo rostro, sin decir palabra, pero entendiéndola a la perfección.

"viví en un orfanato que se llama **Sentiero della luce** " contó ella, con un poco de nostalgia en su voz "como todos nosotros, nuestra madre era la misma, Griselda Quarta" Naruto asintió en silencio mientras bebía otro poco de jugo "ella nos cuidó como sus propios hijos, pero yo quería ir mas haya, quería ver el mundo fuera de mi casa" admitió con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando cuando era niña y miraba sus ventanas con mucha ilusión.

Naruto sonrió un poco, antes de romper el silencio "supongo que todos lo saben, pero también viví en un orfanato, nací aquí, en Japón, pero…" dejo salir un suspiro recordando cómo fue destruido una noche "fui trasladado hasta occidente, pero me escapé porque este era el único lugar donde podría cumplir mis sueños" dijo recordando cómo se las arregló para cruzar el mar y poder estudiar aquí.

Ahora la vista estaba sobre Koneko, quien miró a todos con duda "¿Qué?" preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, antes de suspirar cansada "Yo viví toda mi vida en mi pueblo natal, La isla gato" Naruto intentó aguantar la risa, pero fue callado de golpe por un golpe de Asia, quien miraba atenta a la albina "Tengo una hermana, muchos hermanos y una madre sobreprotectora…" Parecía apenada de repente, con la vista al suelo "la engañé para poder estar aquí" reveló, haciendo que ambos rubios dejaran salir un jadeo de sorpresa.

"parece que todos tenemos un pasado en común, escapamos de casa" sus amigos se rieron entre dientes, con vergüenza, pero con humor de que sus palabras fueran ciertas "solo falta que Ravel-chan haya escapado de casa también" pensó con humor, antes de pasar a la duda "por cierto, ¿aún no vuelve?" se preguntó extrañado, mirando a la puerta de su habitación.

Sin palabra alguna, se levanta y sale lentamente de la habitación, cerrándola a sus espaldas. ve el brillo de una luz a lo lejos y camina silenciosamente hacia él. para su no tan sorpresa, se trataba de Ravel, quien hablaba con alguien "Hai, si padre" Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente, pues la pequeña rubia hablaba con sus padres.

Se quedó un rato mirándola, hasta notar que había apagado el celular y se quedaba ahí, mirando el oscuro pasillo "oye" llamó de repente, asustándola "La fiesta es en mi habitación, podrías enfermarte si estás aquí" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado.

Esta no respondió de inmediato, simplemente se quedó mirando la nada "¿sabes? Pensé en que unirme a este torpe grupo seria temporal, hasta que me hiciera fuerte" contó ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas "soy la vergüenza de mi familia…yo necesito ser más fuerte a toda costa" Naruto se quedó callado, esperando saber más de su nueva y pequeña amiga.

"para mí, ustedes no eran otra cosa que peldaños para llegar a ese propósito" de repente sonrió, escondiendo su cabeza en sus piernas "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal ahora?" se preguntó a ella misma, dejando salir un par de lágrimas silenciosas "Tenia el traje ese, podía haber huido con él y estar en un grupo más fuerte…pero no lo hice" dijo recordando su duda mientras corrían hacia el edificio "corrí junto a ellos para salvar a un torpe que ni conocía cinco minutos" terminó mientras lloraba en silencio, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal.

"mi padre me llamó" reveló, tirando su celular a un lado "dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi, dijo que esperaba grandes cosas de mi" decía mientras recordaba su charla con su padre "son las palabras que siempre quise escuchar, entonces ¿Por qué?" se preguntó nuevamente, apretando las manos, frustrada "¿Por qué me siento tan triste?" repitió nuevamente, sin entender realmente su creciente malestar.

Naruto, quien se mantuvo callado gran parte de su dialogo interno, finalmente decidió decir algo "le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, una niña como tú no debe de estresarse tanto" dijo mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos "deja de pensar las cosas y dejate llevar, veras que así todo es más fácil" dicho esto, se levantó y levanto una mano hacia ella "no olvides divertirte en el proceso" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a que esta responda.

Ravel se mantuvo en silencio para luego reírse "¿Por qué pensé en que serias de ayuda?" se preguntó con cierto humor, limpiándose las lágrimas y aceptando su mano "Gracias…senpai" Naruto abrió los ojos y quiso decir algo, pero fue callado por una fuerte pisada en su pie "y que sea la última vez que me llamas niña, ¡puedo ser mayor que tú!" con sus mejillas rojas, camina con furia hacia la habitación, cerrándola con una fuerte agitada.

El dolor desaparece y simplemente se ríe, un poco adolorido "Yare, Yare" dice mientras se ríe un poco por su interacción, sabía que había hecho otro amigo "quizás debería dejar de molestarla…" lo pensó un momento, antes de negar con una sonrisa en su rostro "nah, no sería Uzumaki Naruto si no la llego a molestar" con estas palabras, la siguió hacia su habitación.

Era muy raro que tres mujeres estén en plena noche en la habitación que compartían dos hombres, pero es algo que hasta ahora nadie había tenido problemas, así que no se hicieron un lio con eso. al entrar, nota que Ravel parecía desenvolverse como si nada hubiese pasado, riéndose entre dientes mientras charlaba con Koneko.

"mire lo que tengo aquí, Naruto-san" llamó Asia mientras le enseñaba una pequeña maqueta, de lo que parecía ser una pequeña posada "¿no es linda?" preguntó mientras miraba por dentro de esta y notaba que todo estaba muy bien diseñado. De repente el gigante se la quita con lentitud de las manos, para colocarse en su parte de la habitación nuevamente.

Naruto miró curioso, pues era la primera vez que miraba la parte de la habitación de su amigo, notando que ya había traído gran parte de sus cosas "¿Qué es esa maqueta?" preguntó mientras la miraba de cerca y no la tomaba como Asia, pues podría ser importante y no quería arruinarlo con sus dedos de mantequilla.

"es de mi madre" reveló el gigante, provocando silencio en la habitación "ella soñaba con tener su propia posada, donde conocería a muchas personas y podría vivir tranquilamente el resto de sus días" dijo perdido en sus recuerdos "es lo único que tengo de ella y…me parece muy atractiva la idea" dijo ensoñado, mientras agitaba su cabeza y se sentaba en su cama.

"es tu sueño, ¿verdad?" preguntó el rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera lentamente "entonces, ¿Por qué ser herrero? Hay otras disciplinas que son menos difíciles, como educación como Asia" esta sintió, pues para ser herrero se necesitaba más habilidades que ser educadora, era menos riguroso.

"es un gigante" interrumpió Ravel, quien rodó los ojos al ver la ingenuidad de sus compañeros "la gran mayoría son agresivos, seres que viven para la batalla y el caos, no hay muchas cosas que puedan hacer fuera de su tribu nómada" reveló ella mientras se formaba una imagen grupal de enormes seres con armas "por ejemplo, los demonios tampoco podemos hacer mucho en la civilización actual" reveló, recordando el problema actual de su raza.

Naruto elevó una ceja, pues no entendía que tenía que ver eso con los trabajos actuales "Los demonios son una raza muy…cuestionada" dijo Asia, quien miraba un poco triste el suelo "por su naturaleza oscura, no son muy bien vistos por ninguna otra raza y por lo general, suelen ser dejados de lado por el miedo que estos generan" Ravel asintió en silencio, recordando los motivos por la cual su familia y otras más estaban tan desesperados por aceptación.

El rubio recordó entonces, su charla con la presidenta, quien ocultaba sus rasgos para aparentar ser una humana. Le pareció raro en un principio, pues todo mundo tenía sus rasgos fuera y no tenían temor de mostrarlo, a acepción de algunos, estos eran los demonios.

"hablando de razas" dijo curioso, pues sus compañeros parecían saber más de esto que él "¿Qué sucede con las hadas, dragones y dioses?" preguntó por ellos, pues hasta el momento no había escuchado nada de aquellas razas, aunque también tendría que admitir que tampoco de gigantes, pero posiblemente sea por su forma barbárica de vivir.

"bueno…" dijo Ravel mientras intentaba hacer memoria "Las hadas viven en el bosque de las hadas, el único lugar donde estas se encuentran, pero son pocos a los que se le permite la entrada, por no decir nadie" la imagen grupal eran pequeñas personitas con alas "Los dragones viven en islas flotantes en alguna parte del mar, nadie ha logrado ver un dios en su vida" dijo recordando un poco de historia y notar que no había ningún dios.

"hace mucho tiempo, los dioses Vivian junto a nosotros, conviviendo como su fueran uno más de nosotros" dijo Asia recordando sus enseñanzas cuando vivían en su orfanato cristiano "pero, a final de la gran guerra, decidieron subir a los cielos y dejar a sus hijos aquí, como ángeles" dijo mientras sacaba una de sus alas, la cual brilló ligeramente.

"bueno, lo que dijo ella" respondió Ravel, quien no parecía del todo interesada en su conversación, por motivos obvios "Nadie ha visto un dios en milenios y no creo que los veamos más" dijo ella perdida en sus pensamientos, pues había tantos misterios aun en este mundo, que había emaciado para hacer en una sola vida.

Naruto asintió en silencio, mientras mordía otro dulce de la bandeja "eso me recuerda, ¿Qué fue ese escudo que usasteis? Preguntó mientras miraba a Koneko, quien le miró confundida "ese…ese que usaste para defenderte de las balas y bloquear los escombros" la albina finalmente entendió a lo que se refería.

"Mi traje tiene un escudo incorporado, el cual se forma cuando uso el **Art Marcial: Reinforcement** " dijo ella, recordándole cuando un brillo rojizo la cubrió "puedo bloquear un 100% el daño físico y un 5% daño mágico, pero requiere más aguante de lo que creía" dijo recordando frustrada como no pudo mantener ni medio minuto el escudo.

"es normal que no puedas usarlo, fue tu primera vez" dijo el gigante, reconfortándola "ni siquiera fue hecho para que alguien la usara, está todavía en fase de pruebas, pero la situación era critica, no tenia de otra" dijo recordando cuando dudó de darles los trajes a cada uno.

Naruto se mantuvo callado, antes de mirar al pelinegro "quien… ¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó seriamente, dejando en silencio la habitación "podre ser idiota, pero estos inventos…no son normales" dijo recordando su propia arma, Lostvayne "La anciana tenía razón, son demasiadas poderosas como para que esté en manos de un simple herrero" dijo mirándole fijamente, pues sabía que tenía toda la razón.

El gigante se tomó un minuto, pues no quería responder a su pregunta "está bien" interrumpió Naruto, quien negó con la cabeza "todos tenemos secretos, es muy tonto forzarte a decir algo cuando se nota que no quieres decirlo" dijo con una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada de Ravel sobre su cabeza "pero si queremos ser un equipo, debemos saber de lo que somos capaces como equipo" dijo ahora con una mirada seria, a lo que sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo.

"¿quieres que confiemos ciegamente nuestras habilidades y debilidades en personas que potencialmente estén guardando secretos, ignorando el hecho de que uno de ellos puede ser alguien que no aparenta?" preguntó Ravel, incrédula por sus palabras. El rubio respondió asertivamente con su cabeza "bueno, estoy dentro" dijo simplemente, volviendo a sentarse y aceptando la propuesta.

"Lo que haremos será explicar nuestras habilidades, eso será suficiente" explicó el rubio, pues esta actividad grupal era necesaria si querían enfrentar otro peligro a futuras "bien, por ahora soy capaz de usar el **Ittou Shura** durante medio minuto y mi arma me permite hacer clones de mí mismo" contó este, dejando de lado su habilidad mágica "Me muevo como un asesino y me punto fuerte es la velocidad" terminó, volviéndose a sentar en el círculo que habían formado sus amigos.

La siguiente fue Asia, quien se levantó para explicar sus habilidades "Bueno, soy una maga de Restauración, puedo usar casi todas las de nivel principiante (1), algunas de aprendiz (2) y solo se una de nivel hábil (3)" dicho esto, levanto su mano enseñando los anillos "Estos aros me permiten realizar mi magia a larga distancia, así como disminuir el costo de lanzamiento" terminó, volviéndose a sentar.

Koneko fue la siguiente "puedo usar diferentes Art Marcial de dureza, la gran mayoría me permite soportar gran cantidad de daño o poder aumentar mi fuerza física" dicho esto, les recordó sus guantes "mi arma me permite elevar la fuerza del golpe hasta el doble de su poder" dicho esto, se volvió a sentar.

Ahora todos miraban a Ravel, quien los ignoraba olímpicamente "solo puedo usar magia de destrucción de fuego…hasta nivel hábil (3)" dijo avergonzada, pues aún no estaba acostumbrada de confiar en alguien "…también puedo usar algunas magias de mi familia, además de eso nada" dijo sin querer contar lo de su arma, pues nadie había dicho que se la devolvería. Justo en ese momento, el pelinegro saca su bastón, a la cual ella toma rápidamente "¡es tan hermoso!" dice mientras lo abrazaba con mucho cariño.

Finalmente fue turno del pelinegro, quien suspiró agotado "no se ningún Art Marcial, soy muy fuerte físicamente, también tengo buenos reflejos" finalizó mientras intentaba encontrar algunas palabras que decir "se solo algunos hechizos básicos de cada rama, pero la única que suelo usar bien es **Projection"** terminó de contar sus habilidades, dejando la habitación en silencio.

De repente explotó en una carcajada de Ravel, quien se reía hasta estremecerse en el suelo. De la misma forma, Asia se reía detrás de su mano, intentando que nadie la viese reír. Naruto junto a Koneko eran los únicos que no se reían, pues no entendían el chiste "¿Por qué se ríen?" preguntó el rubio, esperando que alguien aclare sus dudas.

Ravel, quien se había recuperado ligeramente, intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire "es que…es que…" no podía hablar, pues respiraba agitadamente "Nadie usa Proyección, ni siquiera se la considera como magia" dijo ella con una sonrisa, finalmente controlándose "se suele practicar con ella en el jardín de niños, ¿no lo has visto alguna vez?" preguntó divertida, esperando que este se acuerde.

El rubio lo intento, pero no podía "Mire, Naruto-san" dijo Asia mientras alzaba una mano, en el cual lentamente se empezó a formar una taza hecha de magia, no era del todo sólida, pero la tenía en su mano. La tasa no dura mucho, deshaciéndose segundos después "la razón de que esta magia sea una burla, es que cualquiera lo puede hacer, solo se necesita un poco de imaginación" dijo ella, recordando cuando era niña y era el primer truco que hacía.

Naruto se le quedó viendo un momento, ensoñado al recordar la tasa de magia. De alguna forma, ese recuerdo se trasponía con la esfera que intentó mantener unos momentos en su lucha contra Arthur, pero luego estalló, algo que no tenía pensado en un principio. Una lluvia de ideas se formó en su cabeza, pues de alguna manera empezó a idear nuevas formas en recrear ese momento, aunque sea un solo segundo.

" **Projection…** " se escuchó de repente, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Se trata del pelinegro, el cual parecía estarse concentrando. Al abrir los ojos, estos se iluminaron un momento " **Summoned Swords** " dicho esto, una espada se formó en sus manos, siendo esta, una espada fantasmal o mágica, la cual sostuvo en mano.

Antes que pudiese decir algo más, el gigante se la lanzó al rubio, quien la tomó por sorpresa. Al verla de cerca, toma el filo de la hoja y logra cortarse, dejándolo sorprendido. Intentó romperla contra su rodilla, pero vio con sorpresa que era tan o más resistente que un arma normal "increíble" admitió, viendo como el arma lentamente desaparecía luego que su compañero haya cancelado la magia.

"esa es la etapa uno, crear espadas de la nada" dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos, formando espadas alrededor de la habitación que sobrevolaban por si solas "esta…bien, supongo" dijo mientras tomaba una de las tantas, viendo el filo que tenían "pero mis reservas de magia no son tan grandes, necesitaba crear algo más funcional" dijo mientras desvanecía la magia y las espadas.

Naruto abre ligeramente los ojos al recordar como este invoca un arma de la nada y el escudo de Koneko "¿lograste crear verdaderas armas de la nada?" preguntó incrédulo, pues finalmente tenía sentido lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo no "estoy seguro que eso es imposible" dijo este, ya que, hasta el momento, crear algo es cosas de dioses.

"no es que creas que es imposible, ES imposible" reafirmo Ravel, la cual ya no le parecía divertido todo esto "incluso en el zenit más grande de la taumaturgia moderna, incluso la magia antigua no pudo reproducir el milagro de la creación. Hasta el día de hoy, sigue siendo uno de los grandes misterios del nuevo mundo" dijo ella, mientras Asia asentía a su lado, ya que ella también era maga y conocía de esto.

El pelinegro simplemente sonrió "te sorprenderías de lo que hago con mi tiempo libre" dejando salir otro suspiro, intenta explicarles lo que ha logrado "Básicamente he mejorado Proyección, permitiéndome traer a la vida toda espada que haya forjado" contó este, recordando la vez que invoco su espada enorme para combatir a los malos "lo único malo es que necesito gran cantidad de magia para hacerlo, mi limite es invocar dos" dijo dejando callados a todos, pues sonaba realmente surrealista.

"sabes, no quiero oír explicaciones de eso" dijo el rubio con un dolor de cabeza, pues en cualquier momento alguien le iba a preguntar el funcionamiento de su magia y habría tantas fórmulas que le dejarían con un gran dolor de cabeza "me parece increíble y todo, pero no creo que pueda entenderte, aunque quisiera" el gigante asintió, agradecido por ello.

"¿Por qué hacemos esto?" preguntó de repente Ravel, atrayendo la atención de todos "no es como si vamos a hacer algo peligroso de nuevo, ¿no?" preguntó nerviosa, pues su anterior experiencia le dio mucho miedo "¡¿no?!" repitió, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien le confirmara que no lo volverían a hacer.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, pues no sabía cómo explicarle a su grupo "si…sobre eso…" dijo apenado mientras sacaba una hoja doblada de sus bolsillos "estuve hablando antes con la anciana y pedí que pudiera salir a completar algunas misiones, pero por culpa de mi rango, solo puedo salir con un equipo de 6, así que…" dijo rodando los ojos, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

"¡tú lo único que quieres es faltar a clases!" gritó Ravel, desapareciendo la sonrisa en su rostro y apuñalándole en su pecho con sus palabras "Fuiste al centro comercial a por una cita y mira como término" una sonrisa muerta aparece en el rostro del rubio, quien no quería recordar ello "¿te imaginas fuera de la universidad? ¡ni loca te acompaño!" de hecho, tenía mucho sentido lo que decía, era muy peligroso para alguien como él salir con esta suerte.

"Awww, piensalo solo un momento, Kouhai-kun" susurró Naruto mientras se le acercaba a su oído y le susurraba tentadoramente "si sucede algo similar, ganas fama de heroína" la pequeña rubia abre los ojos, ciertamente interesada por sus palabras y lo estaba pensando seriamente, pues podría sacarle provecho a la mala suerte del rubio.

Ahora se acercó a Asia, quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo en cumplir una misión "piénsalo Asia-chan, podrás conocer a otras personas y nuevos lugares" los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, imaginándose caminando por el mundo, recorriéndolo hasta conocer cada rincón de este, tal cual fue su sueño cuando era niña.

Como si de una serpiente del mal se tratase, se acercó a Koneko, quien se mantenía neutral al respecto "Dulces" una palabra fue suficiente para detenerla de seguir comiendo "te daré parte de mi dinero para que te compres todo el dulce que quieras" una mirada estrellada es la que tenía en su rostro, imaginándose rodeada de tantos dulces mientras le lanzaba dinero al gigante para que siga haciendo más.

"no podrás convencerme a mi" dijo el gigante, deteniéndolo de golpe "no necesito nada actualmente, además de tiempo para pensar en nuevas armas y armaduras" dijo convencido de ello, lo que molestó mucho al rubio, pues tenía razón, no tenía nada con que comprarle.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa retorna a su rostro, mirándose con una sonrisa vanidosa "este es un grupo democrático, la mayoría manda" dijo mientras miraba a sus compañeras, quienes estaban perdidas en sus sueños "¿Quién quiere ir de aventuras? Levantar la mano" dicho esto, todo mundo a excepción del gigante, levantó su mano estando de acuerdo. El pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza, resignado.

"perfecto" dijo el rubio mientras pasaba la hoja, haciendo que todo mundo lo firmase. Al serle devuelto la inscripción, notó que les faltaba uno "necesitamos otro miembro" pensó frunciendo el ceño, pues no creía que nadie se le quisiera unir, incluso después de lo que sucedió en el centro comercial, técnicamente seguían siendo el grupo más débil "bueno…ya lo resolveremos después" dijo lanzando la hoja como si nada, para levantar una copa de jugo.

 **"¡sigamos con la fiesta!"**

* * *

 **"¿Por qué seguí con la fiesta?"**

Se quejó un malhumorado y destruido Naruto, quien tenía grandes ojeras en su rostro, hundiéndose en el agua lentamente por el cansancio. Estaban en una especie de agua terminal o piscina, la cual se encontraba casi al lado del salón de manualidades. El lugar era otro baño japonés, literalmente era tan grande que podría caber gran parte del alumnado que residía en su edificio.

"no lo sé" dijo el gigante, el cual estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados "¿Cómo pudiste emborracharte con jugo? Eso tampoco lo sé" decía este, sin presentar el cansancio que su amigo tenía "¿Cómo las chicas pudieron emborracharse con el mismo jugo? Es otra cosa que nunca podré entender" Naruto se ríe entre dientes, para luego hundirse en el agua otra vez.

Tal vez había lago más en el jugo, pero efectivamente, habían sido inducidos al embriago por jugo. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer…ocurrió ayer en la noche. Todo se volvió loco de repente, incluyendo su consola de videojuegos el cual fue destruido por la fiesta.

'más razones para salir a por una misión' recordó, pues las consolas de videojuegos no eran baratas. De repente tuvo un recuerdo sobre la esfera azul 'es verdad, necesito hacerlo' dijo mientras miraba su mano en el agua, imaginándose una esfera azul en forma de remolino 'si puedo hacerlo realidad, entonces…' se imaginó a si mismo batallando contra alguien y chocar la esfera en su pecho, ganando instantáneamente.

Saliendo del agua, toma una gran bocanada de aire "oye" llamó al pelinegro, quien se encontraba meditando o durmiendo, no le importaba "¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para los exámenes y poder salir a una misión?" preguntó curioso, pues el tiempo seguía trascurriendo y no podía estar derrochándolo.

El gigante lo pensó un momento "probablemente, nos queden dos semanas" dijo recordando que faltaba muy poco para los exámenes "pero la salida a las misiones para los de primer año es dentro de tres semanas, tenemos tiempo aun" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, pensando seriamente en lo que le deparaba al futuro "¿en qué piensas?" preguntó curioso este, pues su amigo problemático para estar en algo grande.

"pienso en entrenar" reveló este, mirando hacia la nada "son tres semanas…necesito fortalecer mi cuerpo para ejercer el Ittou Shura por un minuto, no puedo seguir estando así de débil y forzando mi cuerpo a algo que definitivamente no puedo" dijo recordando su batalla en el centro comercial "y también…" dijo mientras levantaba una mano y se imaginaba la esfera azul "Necesito hacer realidad el Rasengan" el pelinegro le miro muy extraño, pero no dijo nada.

"bueno, quizá podría hacer algo…" con esto llamó la atención del rubio "yo entreno en las mañanas para mantenerme en forma, quizá pueda arreglar un poco mi rutina para que un humano pueda ejercerlas, sobre el Rasengan…" se mantuvo pensando un momento antes de mirarle "podría darte algunas ideas, tengo conocimiento sobre magia lo suficientemente bueno como para que te pueda guiar" ofreció su ayuda, queriendo ver hasta donde podría llegar con ese pequeño experimento suyo.

"claro" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que podía confiar en él "ahora solo necesito coordinar mi tiempo para que esto funcione" susurró pensativo, mirando el agua en donde estaba "bueno, creo que es hora de ir a secarnos para ir a clase" dijo mientras salía del baño, cubriéndose con una toalla que tenía.

De pronto frunce el ceño cuando vio al gigante irse como si nada, ignorando el hecho que estaba desnudo "¡espera!" le gritó antes que se fuera al recordar algo "¡esto no son las duchas del-!" no pudo terminar pues el gigante había salido del lugar, ocasionando grandes gritos femeninos "...del último piso" dijo en voz baja, golpeándose el rostro.

 **"gran forma de empezar una mañana"**

* * *

 **"escuché que uno de ustedes salió desnudo hoy de las duchas"**

Fue una voz muy burlona la cual escuchó Naruto, quien intentaba mantener su vista en su comida "no me lo recuerdes" dijo el rubio de mala gana, comiendo una gran porción de carne "no pude salir de las duchas porque las mujeres estaban bloqueando la entrada y llegué tarde a clases" dijo con el ceño fruncido, mirando con enojo al gigante, quien comía de lo más normal su comida.

Ravel se rio entre dientes, divertida por el sufrimiento del líder de su grupo. De repente nota a Asia, quien comía en silencio y un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas "¿algo que nos quisiera contar, señorita pureza?" preguntó con una sonrisa malvada, acercándose como una peligrosa serpiente a su presa.

Asia se sonrojo completamente, intentando evitar la mirada grupal. Naruto se rio entre dientes porque sabía lo que había ocurrido "es bueno saber que los ángeles ya no puedan caer, porque de no ser así, Asia hubiera caído esta mañana" la mencionada bajó la mirada, muy apenada y casi hasta a punto de llorar de la vergüenza.

Koneko miraba curiosa la interacción, siendo la única fuera de línea "Me encontré esta mañana con Argento-san en las puertas de la ducha, había cometido un error al confundirlas con las duchas superiores, las cuales están muy separadas de la ducha femenina, por lo que salí desnudo sin saber las consecuencias" explicó el pelinegro con normalidad, informándole de la ocurrido.

"no podré casarme" susurró la rubia santa, quien ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, intentando esconderse de sus amigos, quienes se reían de ella "Basta, por favor" pidió extremadamente apenada, con ganas de ser invisible para todos. Mientras el grupo reía, no vieron que alguien se les acercaba lentamente.

Finalmente la vieron a cierta distancia, una hermosa joven con cabello largo y lacio plateado y ojos de color aguamarina. Traía el uniforme escolar que todo mundo usaba por reglamento y traía un pequeño libro en sus manos, al cual se aferraba con fuerza. El grupo le miró con curiosidad, pues hace un buen tiempo habían notado su presencia, pero se había mantenido alejada, como la representante que seguía vigilándolos en la lejanía.

La joven se acercó, mirando nerviosa "ano…" susurró mientras intentaba decir algunas palabras más "¿podría hablar con ustedes? Si no es mucha molestia interrumpirlos" pidió ella, mirando a sus alrededores, como si sintiera vergüenza de que algunos le estuviesen mirando solo por el hecho de interactuar con ellos.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron "¿Por qué no? Aún hay espacio" dijo Naruto mientras miraba el sitio faltante junto a ellos, justo para uno más. La chica asintió lentamente y camino hacia el asiento, pudiendo sentarse junto al grupo y dejó la libreta en la mesa "entonces, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó curioso, pues es la primera vez que alguien fuera del grupo les hablaba.

Esta se mostraba muy tímida de repente, pero tomó aire para llenarse de valor "quería agradecerles su ayuda" dijo seriamente, cosa que les dejo confundidos "yo fui una de las rehenes del centro comercial, ustedes salvaron mi vida" reveló ella, dejando a todo mundo sorprendido, pues no la habitan notado.

"a pesar de ser rango C, me dio mucho miedo enfrentarles" dijo recordando a los hombres, los cuales disparaban a quemarropa y mataron a todo el que se moviera, incluyendo varios compañeros suyos "fingí ser una chica normal para que no me matasen, no tuve el valor para hacer nada" reconoció triste, recordando lo inútil que se sentía mirando a los demás rehenes llorar por su vida.

"ya, no pasa nada" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que parpadee un par de veces "hablo por todos diciendo que tuvimos miedo también, solo que somos muy tontos como para que nos importe" sus amigos le miraron mal, pues el único con la descripción era él "no creo que debas preocuparte, eso es lo que hacemos" aseguró, con una sonrisa brillante.

La chica se quedó callada un momento antes de asentir "lamento no haber empezado bien" se disculpó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dicho su nombre "Soy Rossweisse, una valquiria" se presentó inclinándose ligeramente "y pensé en si podría…unirme a su grupo" susurró, con una expresión muy tierna en su rostro.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir lo contrario o preguntarle sobre ello, Naruto interrumpió "¡perfecto! ¡estas dentro!" dicho eso, sacó una hoja de sus ropas y un bolígrafo "firma aquí y aquí" señalo a la chica albina, quien con mucha duda hizo caso sin pensarlo y antes que pudiese leerlo, el rubio se le quito "¡ya eres del grupo! ¡viva!" celebró, rodeando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, a lo que sus compañeros tuvieron que aceptar soltando un suspiro.

Antes que pudiese decir algo más, sintió como algo le faltaba en sus manos. lo buscó desesperadamente con la mirada, antes de darse cuenta que era el mismo rubio quien se le había quitado "¡no!" gritó extremadamente fuerte, saltando hacia este, para quitarle su libreta de notas "¡devuélvemelo!" gritó nuevamente, sacudiendo sus manos para poder obtenerlo.

Naruto se reía entre dientes mientras leía la libreta "descuida, no voy a ver tus delirios de amor, solo…" su voz se perdió cuando encontró la parte que quería, dejándolo completamente helado "¡¿EHHHH?!" gritó desconcertado y ligeramente asustado, con el rostro azul por lo que había visto solo unos segundos.

Rossweisse se sonrojo completamente, golpeándolo para que soltase la libreta, pero esta sale volando cayendo directamente en el centro de la mesa. Antes que pudiese hacer algo, el grupo ya se había acercado para ver lo que había en ella "¡NO LO MIREN!" gritó mientras se cubría el rostro, pues la vergüenza era tal, que no podría salir a la calle durante mucho tiempo.

"Qué raro" "…está bien dibujado" "Ohohohoho, que pervertida" ¿esto es alguna clase de fetiche actual?" decía Koneko, Asia, Ravel y el pelinegro respectivamente, mirando página tras página de la libreta. En cada una de ella había muy buenos dibujos, excelentes retratos de una gran cantidad de chicos. Lo que hacía raro esto, era que estos estaban protagonizando una escena romántica…entre ellos.

La chica de cabellos plateados toma con lentitud su libreta para posteriormente agarrar un tenedor de la mesa, intentando suicidarse "¡espera!" el grupo la detuvo, Naruto siendo el más cerca quien le quito el utensilio posiblemente mortal "no hay que llegar a tanto, es un simple gusto" intentó tranquilizar este, bajando la mano de la chica lentamente. De repente empezó a gimotear, lagrimas saliendo de su rostro "¡tampoco es para que llores!" gritó el rubio, intentando desesperadamente a que dejara de llorar.

"pero está muy bien dibujado" interrumpió Asia, sorprendida por su habilidad a lo cual sus amigos asintieron "¿eres dibujante profesional? Porque no creo que alguien normal pueda hacerlo" aunque un pequeño rubor había en su rostro, pues cuanto más paginas giraban anteriormente, la escena era tan oscura y perturbadora hasta el punto de ser censurable.

Al ver que tenía toda la atención, la valquiria se sonrojo de vergüenza "bueno…no exactamente" dijo entre dientes "mi magia me obliga a saber algo de dibujo, mi pasión lo amerita completamente" al decir esto, suspira ligeramente "verán, yo soy una **Enchanting** , esa es mi pasión desde que era niña y me meta a seguir" contó con una linda sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

"¿Enchanting? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Había muchas cosas que no sabía, pero por la expresión grupal, había que no era el único confundido, quizá es algo que no muchos sepan. Tampoco lo recordaba como opción de los profesores, nadie nunca le había dicho nada sobre ello.

Al ver la ignorancia grupal, los ojos de Rossweisse se iluminan "verán, es una rama muy nueva de la taumaturgia, tiene como propósito encantar las armas para que puedan crear magia por su cuenta" todo esto lo dijo con una enorme cantidad de emoción y pación "espadas encantadas, armaduras encantadas, ¡hasta crear artilugios mágicos!" terminó respirando agitadamente, pues su emoción pudo más que ella.

Naruto parpadeó por sus palabras "espera" dijo mientras buscaba algo entre su mochila, encontrándolo y mostrándolo hacia ella "¿hablas de esto?" preguntó mientras se le enseñaba, lo que la dejo helada con la vista "no se mucho del tema, pero me permite hacer clones" antes que pudiese decir algo más, la daga se le fue quitada de las manos.

"no puede ser" susurró ella mientras miraba la daga, con ojos desorbitados para volver a mirar al rubio "¿Cómo es que tienes un **Sacred Gear**?" preguntó consternada, con sus manos temblando al ver tal cosa de valor en sus manos. el grupo miró sorprendido hacia ella, casi con la misma incredulidad.

Al ver que nadie parecía saber, decidió explicar un poco " **Enchanting** tiene 30 años de haberse creado, era un intento barato de poder replicar las legendarias **Noble Phantasms,** reliquias del pasado con un poder sin igual, llamados también **Misterios cristalizados** " dijo ella mientras miraba ensoñada la daga "Nadie ha podido siquiera llegar a algo tan cerca de ello, incluso antes del mismo **Enchanting** , jamás han logrado siquiera asemejarse" el grupo se quedó callado, dándole miradas cortas al gigante, quien se mantenía callado a lo largo de su explicación.

"sin embargo, hubo un evento que lo cambio todo y revalorizó la rama Enchanting" dijo ella mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba un video, a la cual mostró al grupo "fue hace casi 7 años, se encontró esto en el cuerpo de uno de los Fallens que intentaron invadir la isla gato" los oídos de Koneko se volvieron afilados cuando escucho eso, acercándose más de cerca.

Ante la vista de todos, se trataba de una espada corta con un diseñó muy extraño y rodeada de electricidad "estaba en manos de magos días después, estos descubrieron que podía usar alguna clase de magia tipo rayo, pero…" su sonrisa decrece cuando en alguna parte del video, se muestra como se desintegra con un brillo azul "de alguna forma fue desintegrada a distancia" nuevamente la mirada estaba en el gigante, que seguía ignorándolos "lo único que se sabe sobre el creador, es que tiene como firma **DarkSlayer** " terminó de contar, dejando el arma sobre la mesa.

Tomando un corto respiro, miró seriamente al rubio "años después, la milicia llegó a obtener diez objetos del mismo creador, estos los llamaron **Sacred Gears** " contó, imaginándose las armas en su cabeza "No se les ha permitido una revisión de cerca, nadie en el mundo tiene la autoridad siquiera de verlas. Hay rumores que dicen que intentan replicarlos, pero ellos tampoco han logrado algo" si silenció dio como terminada la historia, creando una rara situación entre ellos.

La vista aguda estaba todavía sobre el gigante, que sudaba ligeramente mientras intentaba disimular, pero finalmente se rindió "muy bien…" dijo tomando cierto aire para decirlo "Yo soy **DarkSlayer** " "¡¿ENSERIO?!" el grito de Rossweise junto al gran golpe que dio en la mesa, y su acción de subirse en ella para estar cara a cara con el gigante, atrajo toda la atención de la cafetería, quienes giraron sus miradas para ver detenidamente al grupo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza "no podemos seguir conversando aquí" dijo al notar que esto era un asunto demasiado serio como para hablarlo en una cafetería "bueno, técnicamente ya hemos terminado nuestras clases, ¿vamos a nuestro salón club privado?" preguntó a modo de broma, a lo cual todos asintieron a excepción de Rossweisse, quien parpadeaba ante sus palabras.

 **"¿club?"**

* * *

 **"Impresionante"**

Fueron las palabras de la valquiria mientras entraba a una habitación que no sabía de su existencia. Parecía una pequeña casa lo cual lo hacía más extraño, con una salida a un campo abierto. Al salir de la pequeña sala, logra entrar al campo de entrenamiento solo para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de cosas para manufactura mágica "¡no puede ser!" chilla como una alocada fanática, mirando una gran maquinaria mágica compuesta por un gran cristal.

"tienes buenos ojos" dice el gigante mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo y se colocaba un mandil metálico "es un Encantador X, lo último en tecnología mágica" dice mientras se acerca a el área de trabajo y lo activa "se puede usar con una pantalla mágica, pero yo prefiero hacerlo a mano" admitió, volviéndola a apagar y este perdió su brillo.

Antes que la valquiria le explotara con preguntas, el rubio decidió poner orden "¡muy bien gente, reuníos!" llamó con palmadas, atrayendo a todos "todos tendremos una pregunta, solo una" repitió, mirando a todos "esto es una de esas cosas que creo no deberíamos de saber" admitió, pues parecían caer en un abismo cada día "por lo tanto, intentaremos ser lo más cuidadosos posibles, obviamente hay cosas que nuestro amigo no podrá responder" las chicas se miraron entre ellas, asintiendo.

"mi turno" dijo Rossweisse, quien era la más emocionada de todas "¿Cómo lo haces?" su sonrisa disminuyó un poco cuando lo vieron negar "bueno, ¿Por qué lo haces?" preguntó con dudas, pues realmente no le encontraba sentido que alguien con esta capacidad esté estudiando aquí, sobre todo cuando podría ser muy popular en el mundo mágico.

"no soy un buen usuario en magia y, aunque me desenvuelva muy bien físicamente, era una desventaja indispensable" contó este al recordarse en un tiempo pasado "mi introduje en el estudio mágico y logré grandes avances, pero tengo pocas reservas mágicas, de ahí que tuviera que crear un método para solucionar esa desventaja" su respuesta tuvo bastante sentido para ella, pues si tienes pocas o nulas reservas mágicas, no podrías usar magia. Aun así, no respondió su verdadera pregunta y eso le dejo con un agrio sabor en la boca.

Esta vez fue Asia, quien se mantuvo callada la mayor parte de la conversación "no tengo ninguna pregunta" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza "pude que este guardando secretos, pero usted nos ayudó sin importar que pondría en riego su secreto" dijo ella recordando cuando les dio a todos, un equipo demasiado bueno para alguien solo para salvar a su amigo "confió en usted y en sus decisiones" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual el gigante agradeció profundamente.

"yo si tengo una pregunta" dijo la pequeña Ravel, quien levanto su mano "¿volverás a entregarnos nuestros súper trajes cuando salgamos de misión?" el pelinegro se mantuvo callado un buen tiempo, para asentir lentamente "¡increíble, me siento más fuerte de repente!" dijo emocionada al poder usar algo de tal calidad.

Koneko fue el centro de atención y negó silenciosamente "bueno, yo tampoco no tengo ninguna pregunta" dijo Naruto al ver que era el último "no es como si me va a ayudar saber algo de tus habilidades, yo confió más en mi trabajo duro que en armas" admitió, pues lo estuvo pensando un buen tiempo y solo con su daga bastaría.

El gigante simplemente sonrió "es un peso de encima" admitió, mientras se frotaba el cuello al sentirse un poco más libre de lo normal "el mundo entero ha estado tras mi búsqueda, si se enteran de mi secreto, no podré seguir aquí y al final, no tendré una vida normal" el grupo asintió en silencio, entendiendo sus razones.

Con una sonrisa, el rubio finalmente aplaude, llamando la atención "¡bueno! ¡hoy tendremos fiesta de bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro!" dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Rossweisse, quien se sonrojo un poco por la atención "¡¿Quién quiere más de esto?!" dijo mientras levantaba una jarra de un líquido rojo "me lo dio la anciana" dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago, para luego sentirse mareado.

"creo que es licor, Naruto-san" dijo Asia mientras se lo quitaba y lo olía "si, es algo parecido a un jugo de uva" informó la rubia, haciendo que los demás negaran con la cabeza al ver que habían caído en una trampa tan obvia. Sin embargo, el rubio se la quita y da otro gran trago, para luego tirarse al suelo, inconsciente.

 **"Iré por un vaso de agua"**

* * *

 **HERO A Extended - Boku No Hero Academia Soundtrack**

* * *

 **Primer día, así comenzó mi entrenamiento infernal**

 **"vamos Uzumaki, solo unas mil más"**

Fueron las palabras del azabache mientras hacía unos abdominales de cabeza, con sus piernas sujetas a una barra a gran altura. Hacia ejercicios realmente rápido y con suma facilidad, inclino llevaba un par de grandes pesas mientras lo hacía. En otra barra al lado, estaba el rubio colgado de cabeza, durmiendo con grandes ojeras sin hacer mucho caso, pero fue levantado por su voz.

"dejame en paz" dijo este mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos "¡son las cuatro de la mañana!" gritó con frustración. Mirando todo a su alrededor, uno podía ver que ni siquiera había presencia del sol, todo era oscuro aún "lo peor fue que me sigue doliendo la cabeza por el licor ese, estúpida abuela" renegó al recordar que se le fue entregado por la anciana en forma de venganza.

"deja de quejarte, es importante tener la mente en blanco" dijo el azabache mientras seguía haciendo los ejercicios "si no estuvieras quejándote tanto, ya estarías a la mitad, como yo" dijo este mientras hacia los abdominales, casi sin tomarse ningún descanso en ello "¿quieres volverte fuerte?" el casi dormido rubio asintió con pereza "pues sígueme el paso" todavía quejándose, el rubio asintió y empezó a hacer los ejercicios lentamente.

El mismo día, solo unas horas después, ambos se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la colosal universidad. Naruto estaba ya casi al borde del desmayo, cayendo al suelo y respirando agitado "quedan 15 minutos para las clases, te falta poco" animó el gigante mientras se detenía un momento para verlo. Este también traía una especie de brazales en los brazos y en las piernas. La entrada era a las 8, pero el ejercicio terminaba a las 7 y tener una hora de baño.

"l-lo sé" dijo con dificultad mientras volvía a levantarse una vez más "para ti es fácil decirlo, tu hasta usas pesas en los brazos y piernas" tomando una gran bocanada de aire, logra ponerse de pie "¡lo terminare, aunque se me rompan las piernas!" gritó mientras corría nuevamente, seguido de cerca por el azabache quien se ríe entre dientes, siguiéndolo con normalidad.

Los quince minutos pasaron y el rubio dio un gran grito de alegría, además de éxtasis al haberlo completo "excelente trabajo Uzumaki" felicito el azabache mientras tomaba algo de agua y le tiraba otra botella para él "primer día culminado, te quedan 20 más" la sonrisa se le borra del rostro, siendo remplazado por una expresión desesperada al recordarlo.

Se vio una pequeña imagen de este, medio muerto, ir a clases mientras anotaba como un zombi en su libreta. La gran mayoría de sus compañeros le miraban muy extraño y hasta preocupados, pues parecía estar a punto de morir en cualquier momento. En la noche, este se encontraba muerto en su habitación, durmiendo y aprovechando todo el tiempo que tenía para descansar.

 **Día 2**

"lo siento por no explicártelo bien, pero técnicamente nos levantaremos a esta misma hora para empezar el entrenamiento" dijo el azabache mientras hacía unas planchas mientras llevaba en su espalda las pesas que tenía antes en sus extremidades "bueno, todavía no te acostumbras al horario, pero cuando lo hagas, veras lo fácil que es" frente a él estaba el rubio, quien tenía una cara llena de sueño y cansancio, incluso lagañas.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, el amanecer se veía a lo lejos y en lo que parecía ser la playa, estaba el rubio corriendo junto a su compañero. Aun cuando se caía, volvía a pararse a seguir continuando, decidido a dejar de ser débil una vez por todas, aunque le costara su humanidad.

 **Día 5**

"¿no estas comiendo un poco de más?" preguntó Asia, sorprendida por la forma voraz en como Naruto parecía comer su almuerzo y sobre todo que era su almuerzo. Era una combinación extraña de carne y vegetales, algo extraño puesto que el rubio odia estos últimos como si fuera un niño, así que verlo comerlo era muy extraño para ella.

En la noche, ya no estaba tan completamente cansado, sino que estaba en su escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas en su libreta. Empezó por un bosquejo, dibujó una esfera en forma de remolinos y empezó a idear una manera de conllevarlo sin necesidad de destruir su cuerpo por completo. La primera palabra que escribió, **Control**.

 **Día 10**

"¡estoy listo para las pesas!" dijo emocionado al ver como en poco tiempo ya se había acostumbrado al horario y quería ir por un poco más allá. Con una sonrisa, el azabache le lanza una de sus muñequeras, a lo cual el rubio intenta atrapar, pero es empujado al suelo, creando un pequeño agujero en el "¡ESTA DEMACIADO PESADO!" grita al ver como su mano comienza a estar morada por la presión de la pesa contra el suelo. En cualquier momento iba a perder la mano

El gigante rápidamente le ayuda, sacándole la pesa de encima "lo siento, olvide que eras humano" se disculpó sinceramente, buscando algo entre su mochila "toma esta" dijo lanzándola otra más pequeña, la cual le costó mantener, pero era posible hacerlo "por ahora colocártelo en los brazos, cuando corramos, usalos en las piernas" el adolorido rubio asintió, colocándoselo en las muñecas.

El tiempo pasó y nuevamente se encontraban corriendo, esta vez el rubio parecía mas cansado de lo habitual "¿Por qué me siento tan cansado?" preguntó de la nada, para caer de golpe contra el suelo arenoso. Respiraba agitadamente, intentando reponer la energía que había perdido solo con un par de kilómetros.

"Las pesas no solamente pesan como tal, drenan tu fuerza física y resistencia, de ahí que tus músculos no pudieron levantar mis pesas cuando lo intentaste" Naruto recuerda ese momento y le en cuenta mas sentido que el simple hecho de pesar una tolerada. Aun así, tenía dudas de si su compañero loe estaba haciendo, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto.

"bueno…" dijo con dificultad mientras volvía a pararse "a seguir corriendo" dijo mientras volvía a trotar, con el gigante siguiéndolo de cerca. De repente, a cierta distancia, se encuentran sorpresivamente con su grupo completo, quienes parecían tomar un descanso "¿chicas?" preguntó el rubio, completamente confundido.

"hola Uzumaki-san" saludó Rossweisse, quien estaba tomando una botella de agua "Convencí a mis nuevas amigas de venir a mi entrenamiento, sé que dos de ellas son magas, pero…" dijo con una sonrisa al verlas tan cansadas "es más divertido hacerlo con amigos" admitió ella, con sus compañeras riéndose ligeramente.

"¿me acompañan a correr hasta las 7?" preguntó con una sonrisa, señalando la costa "estoy entrenando con el grandulón también, quizá podríamos hacer de esto un entrenamiento grupal" dio la idea, a lo cual las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron. El grupo entero se veía corriendo al lado del mar, todos con la misma velocidad, pero con diferente expresión en su rostro.

 **Día 15**

"no, esto no funcionara" dijo Naruto mientras doblaba una hoja y la botaba a su pequeño tacho, ya lleno de bastantes bolas de papel. Su escritorio estaba lleno de hojas con dibujos en ellos, todo el garabato tenía como propósito encontrar una forma de realizar el Rasengan. En cada una de ellas había cierto paso, ciertos mecanismos, pero ninguno parecía dar resultado por sí solo.

Gimiendo en cansancio, se resigna un momento a la derrota. Pero de alguna manera, este nuevo Angulo le ayudó a ver mejor las cosas y entrelazó dos ideas juntas "espera…" susurró mientras tomaba otro par de hojas, juntándolas. De esta manera, se dio cuenta que un procedimiento no era suficiente para concretar la técnica, se necesitaba más de uno.

"hora de probarlo" susurró mientras extendía una de sus manos, añadiendo un poco de energía mágica. Vio que era una especie de energía fantasmal, pero no era suficiente. Intentó añadir más y logró formal una masa de energía espesa "no duele tanto" susurró sorprendido al ver que su cuerpo parecía soportar bastante bien la presión mágica. Intentó ir más lejos, pero su mano se desgarró "¡mierda!" maldijo lo más silencioso posible, mirando su mano ensangrentada.

El rubio vio sus hojas ensangrentadas y dejo salir un largo suspiro cansado "bueno…lo positivo es que estaba cerca" dijo mientras encerraba en una esfera una de las tantas palabras en las hojas, **poder**.

 **Día 20**

"…y mis pechos se volvieron más grandes, no me gusta" fue lo único que escuchó Naruto de una conversación entre chicas que su grupo estaba teniendo. Parpadeó con curiosidad, pues la voz era de una Asia ligeramente perturbada por sus cambios físicos. Era cierto, de alguna manera, el entrenamiento le estaba ayudando a moldear más su figura.

"¡qué envidia!" exclamó Ravel, quien era la segunda en el grupo, junto en Koneko, en no tener ningún cambio especifico "¿Por qué no crezco? ¿Por qué no puedo ser bella y sensual?" se preguntó a si misma mientras se miraba "llevó 15 días de estúpido entrenamiento, ¿Por qué?" preguntó al cielo, esperando que este le respondiera "¡¿Por qué?!" gritó desesperada, ignorando que era muy poco tiempo para ver algún resultado aparente.

"Vaya, que lastima" dijo Koneko con una sonrisa maligna, pues a ella no le importaba mucho, ganando la mirada malvada de la pequeña rubia "¿podemos comenzar a correr ya? Basura-san y Belmont-senpai han llegado" Naruto saluda a la distancia junto al pelinegro, quien miraba el amanecer a su lado.

Minutos después se veía al grupo corriendo en la costa nuevamente, pero ya podían hacerlo sin mostrar tanto agotamiento como antes. Incluso Asia había dejado de usar su magia hace un tiempo, siendo capaz de mantener el ritmo junto a sus compañeros más tiempo que antes. Todos tenían sonrisas, ya que el entrenamiento de alguna manera los había unido más como grupo y se sentían mejor consigo mismo que de costumbre.

* * *

 **Día 21 (ost end)**

* * *

"N-necesito mantener el poder…" susurró el rubio mientras miraba la concentración de masa en sus manos, era tan fuerte que el aire giraba con fuerza a su alrededor "control…siempre mantén el tamaño de la esfera, ni un milímetro menos" todo su rostro se encontraba sudoroso mientras veía como la masa sin forma de la esfera ya estaba casi hecha.

Viendo que lo había logrado, usa su otra mano para empezar a darle la rotación, pero este estalló como una burbuja, lastimando sus manos "Maldita sea…" susurró al ver como sus manos sangraban ligeramente "no puedo mantener el poder, el control, ni la rotación…y estoy lejos de la forma" maldijo frustrado al ver que tan cerca

Una cosa era plantear la teoría, otra era hacerlo realidad "es impresionante que hayas avanzado tanto en tres semanas" escuchó al otro lado de su habitación, siendo el gigante quien se lo decía "¿sabes que haces mucho ruido haciendo eso?" le preguntó, pues desde hace días el rubio ha estado en varias ocasiones en destruir su habitación.

"bueno, descubrí que los clones de sombras son capases de mantener la experiencia" dijo el rubio, recordando las pocas batallas que ha tenido usando Lostvayne "por eso he podido avanzar tan rápido, de no ser así, podría haberme demorado años" recordó, pues el secreto en su velocidad de aprendizaje y la formación de la misma teoría estaba en sus clones.

"te diste cuenta" dijo el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos "Esa una capacidad única del LostVayne, pero también es tu peor debilidad" esto último atrajo la mirada del rubio "cuando usas ese método de aprendizaje, tus neuronas van muriendo poco a poco por la explosión de información que sale de la nada" Naruto abre los ojos por la nueva información, sorprendido por ello "puedes curar neuronas con magia y tecnología…pero sabes el costo de ello" él lo sabe muy bien, neuronas es una célula que no se puede duplicar, por lo que al forzarlas a hacerlo, pierdes años de vida como resultado.

"bueno, no lo sabía hasta hoy, gracias" respondió con sarcasmo el rubio, mirando sus manos ensangrentadas "necesito todo el poder que pueda reunir, como humano, mi vida es muy corta" recordó, pues técnicamente solo tenían cerca de cien años de vida, los cuales es la mitad de un ser sobrenatural.

El azabache se quedó callado, hasta que decidió romper el silencio "prueba dispersando cada trabajo a una mano" intentó ayudar este, atrayendo la atención del rubio "invoca un clon y que este te ayude con los demás" Naruto le miró un momento, para luego asentir.

Sujetó con fuerza su dada e invocó un con "Hagámoslo" dijo decidido con su clon, quien se colocó a su lado. El original elevó una de sus manos como base, añadiendo el poder suficiente como para realizarlo, así como la rotación de la energía inestable. Su clon comenzó a darle el control necesario y la forma de esfera perfecta "¡mantenlo! ¡mantenlo!" gritó mientras sentía como su palma quería ser desgarrada por el poder puro.

Un brilló azulado iluminó toda la habitación, todo esto mientras el rubio seguía intentando mantener el control de la esfera inestable. Con un último esfuerzo, finalmente ambos clones logran mantener el control, mirando con grandes ojos la diminuta esfera "lo logré" susurró al ver la canica de magia que logró crear "¡LO LOGRÉ!" gritó contento, perdiendo la concentración en su éxtasis.

El brilló consumió toda la habitación, seguido de una pequeña explosión. Los demás residentes del edificio comenzaron a despertarse, lanzando maldiciones e insultos al rubio, quien estaba en su habitación destruida y como si una dinamita le hubiese estallado en el rostro "limpia antes de dormirte, mañana salimos a la misión" dijo el azabache, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo profundamente.

 **"…p-pero lo logré"**

* * *

 **Inicio de la aventura**  
(Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack - Mission/Ninmu (Extended)

* * *

 **"bueno, aquí estamos"**

Fueron las palabras del rubio mientras miraba las puertas de un edificio de la institución, uno que hasta el momento no podían acceder. Mirando a sus espaldas, vio a todo su grupo estar emocionados y nerviosos "¿listos?" preguntó, a lo que ellos respondieron asintiendo "bien, entremos" dicho esto, abrió lentamente las grandes puertas y entraron lentamente.

El lugar era sencillamente enorme, como todo en la universidad. Desde la vista de cualquier persona, parecía ser un sitio burocrático donde podían cambiar algunos de tus papeles más importantes, ya que había trabajadores trajeados conversando con los estudiantes, quienes les entregaban una hoja y recibían otra.

"este es el panteón, mayormente conocida como la oficina de misiones para estudiantes aventureros" dijo Asia mientras leía un pequeño folleto que se encontró en el pasillo antes de llegar a la habitación principal "está equipada con Mostradores, donde los estudiantes charlan con un asesor para decidir la misión que quieran aceptar" dicho esto, miró encima del papel y miró hacia el frente, notando la oficina que se decía.

"dice también que está equipada con una sala de intercambios, donde se dará la respectiva recompensa por el trabajo realizado" nuevamente buscó por el lugar y notó que ese salón estaba al fondo del todo, separada por una puerta "también tiene una sala de reuniones, donde hay una cafetería para los aventureros" miró nuevamente y la encontró fácilmente, ya que había bastantes personas ahí.

Todo el grupo estaba detrás de Asia mirando el folleto por encima de sus hombros "bueno, entonces debemos de ir hacia ahí" dijo ravel mientras señalaba hacia el área de los mostradores "o podemos ir ahí, parece que hay algo interesante" dijo al notar como bastantes estudiantes miraban con curiosidad un enorme.

El grupo se acercó para ver una gran pantalla con gran cantidad de anuncios. Todos de alguna manera tenían una imagen, una clasificación y el nombre de esta "creo que son las misiones más populares o recientes" dijo Asia mientras leía el folleto aun "yo creo que podremos empezar por una sencilla, como rango D, no tenemos mucho de donde elegir" Naruto asintió, tenía sentido para él.

Entonces sintió un pequeño jalón en sus ropas y mirando hacia atrás, notó que se trataba de Koneko "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó curios y se acercó, pues ella parecía estar muy nerviosa de repente "ya veo…" dijo entendiendo su problema a lo cual ella asintió "bueno, lo haré" dijo decidido mientras llama a sus amigos "vamos al área de reuniones, Koneko-chan tiene algo importante que decirnos"

No caminaron mucho y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, teniendo como blanco a la chica albina, quien le costaba decir palabra alguna "mi madre ha contactado conmigo…" susurró nerviosa, mirando sus rodillas las cuales sujetaba con fuerza "quiere que vuelva a casa…con mi prometido, tal cual le juré encontrar" dejó caer la bomba, esperando que todos le entendieran perfectamente, pero eso no sucedió.

 **"¡¿EHHHHH?!"**

 **Mi suerte…en pocas palabras**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡Siguiente parada! ¡La Isla Gato!**

* * *

 **No tengo ganas de colocar nada, estoy enfermo. Solo comenten si pueden o yo que se :v**


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Isla Gato!

Primero que nada, una respuesta rápida. fdms85-san (sobre tu comentario), si te entiendo y dejame decirte que eso no es un poder, ese es un trasfondo argumental :v. Por otro lado, no puedo hacerlo porque Naruto ya tiene un trasfondo y argumento detrás de él. ¿es una resurrección o reencarnación?, la respuesta es sí. ¿va a tener un poder roto por eso? no porque están completamente sellados y hasta que no se rompa el sello, no podrá acceder a esos poderes ni a sus recuerdos (que ocurren al final de esta historia). Dato adicional y Spoiler, si el sello se rompe será el fin del mundo :v

Pero, ¿Por qué no puede recuperarlos poco a poco? Porque de hacerlo, un poco de su verdadero poder es capaz de limpiarse gran parte de los "villanos" que están por delante y, otra consecuencia de esto, perdería todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos como "Naruto", destruyendo su personalidad como tal para dar cabida a su "otro yo". Si, el protagonista moriría literalmente y nos quedaríamos con un Naruto Darks que, a mi parecer, es más OC que el mismo Naruto.

Dicho todo esto, el capitulo :D

* * *

The Legend of Fallen Knight

* * *

Capítulo 8: "Isla Gato"

* * *

"¡GRACIAS!"

Fue el grito grupal de despidida mientras agitaban sus manos hacia una pequeña embarcación que se alejaba lentamente del lugar "¡esto es increíble!" exclamó Naruto mientras volteaba y seguía el camino "¡fue mi primera vez en barco! ¡fue alucinante!" dijo riéndose entre dientes, absolutamente emocionado por su forma de trasporte.

Koneko, quien estaba a su lado, sonrió ligeramente "no hay lugares de Teletransportación Mágica, por lo que es nuestra única forma de viajar aquí" dijo ella mientras caminaban con lentitud por un sendero entre el bosque "aunque es raro, usualmente hay más turistas durante el festival, quizás han tomado otro rumbo" dijo algo confundida, más sacudió su cabeza para no pensar nada malo.

"es increíble que estemos a punto de ir al hogar de Koneko-san" dijo Asia a su lado, quien caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "quizá pueda conocer más de los nekomatas, personas distintas…tantas posibilidades" dijo con estrellas en sus ojos al imaginarse hablando con una inmensa cantidad de personas durante el festival.

"¿Qué hay de increíble conocer a pura gente gato?" preguntó con ironía Ravel, quien fue golpeada ligeramente por la albina "¡oye!" le regañó mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza su bastón mágico, sacándole la lengua de una manera muy infantil. La chica gato no se quedó atrás, imitando su gesto, pero de una manera menos exagerada.

"bueno, es una cultura muy diferente, con tradiciones diferentes y con gente diferente" Respondió Rossweise, quien estaba muy concentrada en su pequeña libreta, la cual garabateaba con mucha rapidez "debemos de aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos fuera para ganar experiencia" dijo muy seria, moviendo un poco la libreta de su cara, mostrando que tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Asia se ríe ligeramente, con una gota de sudor en su frente al verla de esa manera "¿es normal que pique tanto?" escuchó a su lado, quien era Naruto quien se rascaba de manera furiosa la cabeza "es muy extraño tener este tipo de orejas" dijo, revelando que tenía un par de orejas de gato "¿no te molesta tener cola?" le preguntó a Koneko, tomando su propia cola la cual se movía sin su consentimiento.

"bueno Naruto-san, la receta no dijo nada de picazón" respondió Rossweise, quien nuevamente se encontraba dibujando a toda velocidad "estoy segura que es un efecto psicológico normal al tener un cambio tan brusco" Naruto frunció el ceño "no se preocupe, estoy segura que se acostumbrara" respondió con una linda sonrisa, pero manchada en sangre.

Sudando ligeramente al ver a la valquiria, cruza los brazos, frustrado "bueno, no me gusta tener que hacerle un agujero a mi pantalón para que mi cola salga por ahí" dijo recordando hacerles un agujero a sus pantalones "y lo peor de todo son las ráfagas de aire" dijo temblando ligeramente al sentirlas por sus grandes orejas.

"¿Por qué te quejas tú?" se quejó una voz gruesa a su lado, el cual era el gigante. Sin embargo, su apariencia había cambiado por completo. Tenía sus ropas normales de aventura, pero en vez de piel, había un pelaje blanco en su pecho musculoso. De la misma forma, su cabeza ya no era humana, sino gatuna al extremo, siendo un tigre blanco en cuestión.

Naruto se rio entre dientes al recordarlo "ah, verdad" dijo mientras volvía su mirada al frente "tengo suerte de tomar la poción correcta y no ser el conejillo de indias, te lo agradeceré más tarde" el gigante gruñó molesto, pero dejo salir un suspiro cansado, resignándose a su estado actual.

"no se sienta mal, Belmont-senpai" dijo Asia, quien se acercó a su lado y frotaba su pelaje en su brazo "se ve lindo y tierno" el gigante le miró ligeramente al ver como ella inspeccionaba sus garras y sus patas mullidas "y muy suavecito" dijo con una sonrisa boba al sentir el pelaje caliente en las palmas de su mano.

El gigante sudó ligeramente, sintiéndose un poco incómodo "gracias, supongo" dijo mientras se apartaba un poco, pues no se acostumbraba al contacto físico directo "no noto nada en la lejanía, esto es inmenso" dijo al darse cuenta que, si estuviesen cerca del lugar, podrían verlo a lo lejos.

"es porque estamos muy lejos aún" dijo Koneko mientras caminaban, llamando toda la atención "estamos a dos días de caminata, tres si descansamos en las noches" informó ella, dejando helados a más de uno por la información. La chica gato vio esto y elevó una ceja "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó confundida al ver el estado de sus amigos.

"¡¿EHHHHH?!"

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"¿me estas tomando el pelo?"_

 _La voz consternada, incrédula y estúpidamente confundida del rubio se pudo escuchar por toda la sala de reuniones. Estaba ligeramente vacío, así que no llamó tanto la atención como uno hubiera pensado. De la misma forma, todo el grupo se encontraba con diferentes expresiones en su rostro al escuchar a Koneko y su problema._

 _"amm…Koneko-san" llamó Asia, quien se mostraba algo nerviosa "quizá lo mejor sea explicarnos un poco más su situación, de seguro así podamos entenderte mejor y como podremos ayudarte, solo…" dijo mientras jugaba con las manos, sin poder encontrar palabra para escribir lo que pensaba "trata de ser lo más descriptiva posible, ¿sí?" terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera tratando con un niño._

 _Koneko le miró un momento, antes de asentir "Mi raza, los Nekomatas, estamos pasando por una situación verdaderamente difícil" informó ella, llamando la atención de sus compañeros "La tasa de natalidad es verdaderamente alta, pero solo para varones" Dijo mientras se imaginaba a un varón y mujer, teniendo cinco niños varones "pero el problema está en que, para poder seguir existiendo, necesitamos niñas" reveló, dejando confundidos a algunos de sus amigos._

 _"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto, quien era e mas fuera de lugar de todos "si hay bastantes hombres, hay una mera posibilidad que uno de ellos tenga una hija o hijos nekomatas con otra mujer, ¿no?" dijo recordando sus clases de biología, sobre todo el de genética el cual le dejo aburrido, pero aprendió bastantes cosas muy útiles._

 _Koneko negó con la cabeza "Un Macho nekomata no puede engendrar Nekomatas con otra especie, mucho menos Nekomatas hembras" informó ella, dejando sorprendido al grupo "La Madre es quien da los genes Nekomatas y también es la única que puede engendrar una hija, pero la tasa de natalidad de hembras es casi inexistente" dijo recordando las pocas mujeres que hay en su pueblo._

 _"mi madre es una de las pocas mujeres en haber tenido dos hijas mujeres" dijo ella, recordando él porque es una líder "Esto es posible ya que es una Alpha hembra, incluso así, solo somos dos hijas de 10" algunos tragaron fuerte al escuchar la cantidad abismal de hijos que una sola mujer puede tener y, sobre todo, la pequeña cantidad de mujeres que tuvo, mostrando que tan real es el problema._

 _"entonces…" dijo Rossweisse, quien estaba muy atenta a su explicación "Tu le prometiste a tu madre encontrar una pareja con la cual cazarte y tener hijos, ¿no?" Preguntó, pues aun no le quedaba claro el porqué de toda esta situación, pero podía en que enredos estaba por ser solo una mujer de su raza._

 _Koneko negó ligeramente "Mi madre nos dejó ir a mi hermana y a mí, hacia otra aldea Nekomata, ubicada en la selva americana" informó ella, recordando que tan mal se había desviado de su trayecto "Tampoco es que tenga que comprometerme con cualquier macho, mi misión es buscar a un macho Alpha" dijo ella, mirando directamente a los ojos a sus amigos._

 _Naruto simplemente se llevó las manos a la cabeza "estoy confundido" admitió, frotándose las cienes "¿Macho alpha? ¿hembra alpha?" preguntó sin entender a lo que realmente se refería, también porque es la primera vez que escucha algo similar, como si fueran animales._

 _Koneko se mostró un poco molesta por la pregunta "Los humanos les llaman por Súper Macho o Súper hembra" El rubio siguió sin entender "que tienen un cromosoma de más" finalmente este entendió, sintiéndose un poco más libre pues las miradas ya no estaban sobre él "mi Madre es una de ellas junto a mi hermana, pero…" dijo suspirando, recordando como su madre se lo dijo con cierta tristeza "yo no, soy una omega" susurró, sintiéndose algo triste._

 _"Alphas…no es algo sencillo de encontrar" dijo de repente el gigante, llamando la atención "de cada 10 mil personas, nace un Alpha" informó, recordando la rareza de ese tipo de personas "difiere bastante por cada especie o raza, un alpha humano no es igual a un alpha nekomata y viceversa" terminó su explicación, dejado en silencio al grupo._

 _"no es necesario encontrar un Alpha" dijo de repente Koneko, sorprendiendo a sus amigos "simplemente con que sea nekomata basta, el problema está en que no llegué nunca a la aldea hermana, mi objetivo personal era llegar a estar aquí, quería ser una guerrera" dijo con cierta pena, pues por su decisión, podría decepcionar a su madre, quien parecía muy orgullosa al verla dejar el nido._

 _"¿Por qué ahora?" preguntó Naruto de repente, llamando su atención "si ha pasado bastante tiempo de aquello, ¿no podría esperarse un tiempo más? Podrías mentirle diciendo que aún tienen que conocerse" dio una idea, más parece ser, por la expresión de la albina, que no era una buena idea, así como lo imaginó._

 _"hay un festival de apareamiento en mi aldea, donde se casan las parejas jóvenes" informó ella, recordando la fiesta anual de su pueblo "se celebra una vez cada año y yo partí un día después del anterior, un año es suficiente como para encontrar pareja" Naruto sorbió saliva, ya que realmente estaba en un buen aprieto, ni una mentirilla podría salvarla de esto._

 _"resumiendo" dijo Ravel, ya harta de escuchar explicaciones "Necesitas una pareja para presentarla a tu mamá en ese festival tuyo, no suena tan difícil" dijo ella mientras tomaba un poco de café "lo único que necesitas, es a un idiota con unas orejas y cola de gatos que seas lo suficientemente realistas para engañar a tu madre" dijo dándole una mirada al rubio, quien no había captado la indirecta._

 _Todos giraron al rubio, quien estaba en su propio mundo de ideas "es una buena idea, Ravel-san" admitió Asia, pensando en algo que podría ayudarles "recuerdo que había una poción que te permitía cambiar de raza momentáneamente" recordó uno de los viejos libros de la biblioteca "el problema es que solo cambias físicamente, no obtienes ninguna ventaja de las razas trasformadas" dijo ella recordando las advertencias del libro._

 _"Poción de trasformación, lo recuerdo" asintió Rossweisse, quien cruzó los brazos para darle más seriedad al asunto "es un truco muy común e inservible, sirve más que todo para jugar o hacer actuaciones" dijo recordando cuando se convirtió en un ángel, pero no podía volar "quizás podría ser útil, pero, por más sencillo que sea, va a ser difícil hacerla" dijo recordando lo difícil que era conseguir los suplementos y demás cosas necesarias._

 _"se necesita bastante tiempo para encontrar el porcentaje adecuado para una trasformación realista" susurró Asia, ya que entendía lo difícil que era para unos novatos "tendremos que hacerlo con ensayo y error, pero…" dijo regresando su mirada al gigante, quien notó su mirada "necesitamos a alguien quien nos diga que tan mal vamos encaminados" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sacándolo de lugar._

 _"¿Qué?"_

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"bueno, maldita sea"

El cielo oscureció rápidamente, el bosque dejó de ser un lugar agradable, volviéndose hostil de golpe para los caminantes que no podían ver entre la oscuridad "tendremos que pasar la noche aquí si queremos seguir avanzando" dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, pues no era una persona de vivir en la intemperie, menos en la naturaleza "haremos una pequeña fogata para pasar la noche" dijo mientras intentaba ver entre el oscuro lugar, pero no encontraba nada.

"Ya lo hice" dijo el azabache mientras encendía un cumulo de ramas cercado con algunas rocas usando un encendedor. Al ver el fuego, los demás se acercan un poco impresionados "apártense un poco" dijo mientras sostenía un gran pedazo de madera y lo dejaba caer en la fogata, la cual ardió muy bien.

"¿alguien tiene agua?" preguntó Naruto, un poco preocupado por las raciones. Solo Koneko había traído una pequeña cantimplora con ella, los demás estaban en la misma situación de deshidratación "yo no pensé que la aldea estaría tan lejos, no he traído muchas cosas conmigo" los demás asintieron, puesto que no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para pasar varios días en la intemperie.

"no tengo muchas cosas para comer excepto aperitivos" dijo Asia con un tono preocupado, pues lo único que llevaba era pan junto a ella. los demás dejaron escapar grandes suspiros cansados "tampoco creo que puedan ayudarnos para estar tres días aquí" dijo triste, pues era tan poco la ración que solo duraría máximo esta noche si lo compartía con todos.

"lo siento" se disculpó koneko de repente, llamando la atención "estaba tan preocupada por todo, que me olvide de cosas tan importantes y ahora estamos sin agua y sin comida" dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, lamentando haber traído a sus amigos en un problema como este.

"no te preocupes" dijo Naruto de repente, quien extendía sus manos hacia el fuego "es solo un pequeño traspié, si nos unimos, podemos resolver este dilema, lo importante es no perder la calma" dijo con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla "pero…yo no sé cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza" admitió, pues gran parte de su vida la vivió en las ciudades, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Hubo un silenció incomodó entre ellos, el cual fue roto por el sonido grupal de las tripas resonando, producto de un hambre atroz "un momento" dijo Asia al darse cuenta de algo "¿Dónde está Belmont-senpai?" preguntó la rubia, al darse cuenta que uno de ellos estaba faltando y había desaparecido hace un buen tiempo.

Se escuchó algo en la lejanía, los arbustos resonando con el movimiento de algo. El grupo se puso en guardia, pero una voz conocida resonó entre ellos "Estoy aquí" dijo el gigante mientras se acercaba hacia el pequeño campamento "fui a cazar un rato, me demoré en sacarles la piel" dijo este, mostrándose con la luz del fuego y mostrando que tenía un par de conejos junto a él.

Sin otra palabra en mente, se sienta en el suelo y coloca una pequeña tablilla en ella, cortando la carne de ambos animales en partes "eso nos dará suficiente comida para una noche" dijo mientras terminaba su labor de carnicería, colocando los trozos en ramas que se cocinaban en la hoguera. Estos se le quedaron mirando en silencio "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?" les preguntó confundido al ver que le miraban con grandes miradas.

Naruto se rio ligeramente "pues, porque eso fue asombroso" admitió, mirando los conejos calentarse en el fuego de la hoguera. Rápidamente y sin aviso alguno, resolvió el problema reciente de una manera casi magistral "¿has hecho esto antes?" preguntó al verlo tan normal a pesar de tener las manos con sangre.

"Muchas veces" dijo con naturalidad mientras movía un poco los toros de carne usando otra varilla "no es mi primera vez en esta clase de situaciones. La imaginación es la mejor arma que alguien pueda tener, si no la usas, te mueres" dijo con un tono tan serio y tan inexpresivo, que más de uno sintió la frialdad en su tono.

Paso un tiempo incómodo y finalmente la carne estaba lista para ser consumida. Todos tomaron varios trozos y comían, algunos con algo de curiosidad y otros con algo de desconfianza al ver carne salida recientemente de un animal, un animal que fue asesinado recientemente. Sin embargo, el hambre podía más y comieron a gusto, encontrándolo sencillamente rico

"usé algunas hiervas que encontré en el bosque para darles más sabor y aroma, sé que algunos de ustedes aún no están acostumbrados a comer carne directamente" dijo el gigante mientras miraba sus manos manchadas en sangre y las pieles en mano "encontré también un rio cercano, es agua dulce así que podríamos reabastecernos de agua" informó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba del grupo luego de terminar comer.

El grupo asintió a sus palabras y comieron lentamente. Al terminar sus respectivas comidas, se encontraban algo sucios y necesitaban limpiarse. Siguiendo el camino que su compañero gigante había hecho con su caminar, se dirigieron hacia aquel rio del que tanto hablaba "¿Cómo hizo antorchas en tan poco tiempo?" se preguntó Naruto al ver algunas antorchas colocados en árboles para dirigirlos hacia el camino correcto. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, tampoco sin saber.

Al llegar, se vieron con la sorpresa que salieron del bosque, encontrando un lindo lago cristalino que se llenaba de agua por una pequeña cascada y esta liberaba sus aguas para crear otra pequeña cascada "es muy hermoso" dijo Asia ensoñada, mirando con iluminados ojos el pequeño paraíso tropical que su grupo había encontrado "¿Belmont-senpai?" preguntó confundido al verlo entre tablas de madera, haciendo alguna clase de trabajo.

Ella se acercó curiosa hacia él, pues parecía estar muy concentrado creando algo, para su sorpresa, eran las pieles de hace un rato, las cuales ya están curtidas y ahora las usaba para crear una especie de bolsa "he terminado" dijo mientras levantaba un par de bolsas en sus manos "son cantimploras de cuero, solo pude hacer dos" dijo mientras le entregaba uno a ella.

Ella aceptó el regalo, mirándolo con ojos muy sorprendidos "bonito" dijo al ver la decoración de la cantimplora, notando bastantes rasgos en ella "gracias, Belmont-senpai" agradeció la rubia, dándole una bonita sonrisa. El gigante simplemente sonríe, tomando su propia cantimplora y caminando junto a ella para llenarlas de agua.

Sin embargo, segundos luego de llenarla, escuchan un gritó muy familiar "¡bala de cañón!" escuchan a Naruto, quien se había quedado en alguna clase de prenda interior, corriendo hacia el agua y zambulléndose de golpe. Este sale fuera del agua rápidamente, temblando en las orillas del lago "¡está muy fría!" exclama mientras temblaba fuertemente, retorciéndose de aún más frio al sentir las corrientes de aire.

"obviamente, estúpido humano inferior" dice Ravel mientras tomaba un poco del agua para limpiarse las manos sucias por la comida "esta isla tiene un pequeño nevado en la cima, esta agua viene de ese mismo lugar" dijo mientras tomaba otro poco a limpiarse el rostro "si no fuera por la clase de clima tropical a este nivel de altitud, entonces te estarías sumergiendo en aguas un poco por encima del cero centígrados" dijo ella con algo de sabiduría, terminándose de refrescarse, hasta tomó un poco del agua.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sacándole la lengua para molestarla, cosa que, si funciono e intentó pegarle, más fue detenida por la valquiria "Naruto-san" dijo ella, llamándole la atención "si se da cuenta que no hay toallas en este lugar y que sus ropas acaban de caer al agua, a punto de irse con el rio" dijo mientras señalaba a algo a distancia. El rubio volteó rápidamente, viendo con grandes ojos que era cierto.

"¡mi ropa!"

* * *

"¡Malditos degenerados!"

El amanecer hace rato había sucedido, el sol se encontraba iluminando el bosque, retornándole su belleza diurna y su seguridad como el del día siguiente. Sin embargo, aquel gritó borró la armonía con la que se presentaba, despertando a más de uno de un sueño agradable.

Uno de estos era el mismo Naruto, quien se había quedado dormido de una forma tan vergonzosa, que fue bueno que la atención de todos estuviera en otra parte. limpiándose la baba que caía de sus labios, se frotó los ojos intentando levantarse de un gran sueño "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con mucho sueño mientras caminaba hacia la fuente de bulla.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede?!" repitió Ravel, quien era la causante del grito de antes "¡solo miralos!" chilló con un gran rubor en su rostro, señalando hacia una dirección. El rubio y las otras dos chicas que se habían levantado finalmente, siguieron el dedo señalizador, mirando la fuente de su reciente furia. El sueño se dispersó rápidamente, abriéndolos como platillos al ver lo que pasaba frente a ellos.

Como ayer estaban tan cansados, no hubo tiempo de hacer algo que dormir en una cama de hojas y plantas, para no sentir el frio suelo. todos estaban dispersados por varias partes del campamento, como una opción de privacidad. Pero, a pesar de esa distancia, frente a ellos estaban uno de sus compañeros durmiendo plácidamente mientras Asia dormía felizmente ignorante sobre él.

Esto no sería nada raro sino fuera que el gigante tigre la estuviese cubriendo con sus grandes brazos, protegiéndola del frio abrazador que apagó su fogata en medio de la noche mientras dormían "¿Qué diablos?" susurró Naruto, frotándose los ojos otra vez, por si no estaba viendo una ilusión.

"¡oigan!" grita Ravel hacia el dúo durmiente "¡DESPIERTEN!" gritó mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Asia, jalando con toda su fuerza y logrando sacarla de la trampa mortal de felpa. Finalmente, al sentir el frio suelo, el ángel tiembla en el suelo e instantemente intenta volver a su fuente reconfortarle de calor "¡abre los ojos!" dijo Ravel mientras tomaba sus parpados y los abría grandes, para que pudiese ver lo que estaba viendo.

Asia finalmente se despierta completamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo "oh por dios" susurra al ver lo que había hecho, rápidamente se separa y se inclina frente a todos "¡lo siento!" se disculpa con un rostro completamente rojo, avergonzada de haber hecho un acto tan degenerado frente a todos sus amigos.

"no" escucha a sus espaldas, junto a las hojas crujiendo por dejar de ser usadas como cama "te escuché levantarte durante la noche y no hice nada para evitarlo, esto es mi culpa" dijo el tigre gigante recordando exactamente lo que ocurrió hace unas horas, cuando el sol todavía no estaba ni cerca de iluminarlos con su dulce gracia.

Naruto se froto las cienes al ver lo furiosa que estaba Ravel, la poca cosa que significaba para Koneko y lo importante que era para Rossweisse, quien dibujaba rápidamente en su libro como si no hubiera un mañana "¿Qué ha pasado mientras dormía?" preguntó mientras tomaba las coletas de la pequeña rubia, impendela hacer algo, inmovilizándola antes de que haga algo muy malo.

Asia, quien todavía estaba con el rostro rojo y arrodillada en el suelo, empezó a relatar el incidente "ayer me levanté a media noche cuando un fuerte viento sacudió el campamento y apagó la fogata, entonces escuché sonidos en el bosque y me dio mucho miedo" se recordó a sí misma, temblando del miedo mientras miraba como ojos le miraban por todas partes.

"yo suelo dormir con varias mantas y un oso de peluche" reveló ella, con su rostro hirviéndose en vergüenza "pensé en pedirle su encendedor a Belmont-senpai para encender la hoguera y lo vi ahí, muy caliente" dijo al recordar cómo se acercó a él y notó que su pelaje era más caliente que incluso las ropas que traía "no sé lo que me paso y…me quede dormida" terminó de contar, casi llorando por la vergüenza que le producía.

Naruto negó con la cabeza "¿Por qué hacemos un lio de esto?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pues preferiría seguir durmiendo ya que tenía un sueño muy agradable "mientras que tú, señorita importante" dijo mientras miraba a Ravel, quien se quedó callada un rato al ser mencionada "¡no grites mientras esté durmiendo!" se quejó Naruto mientras frotaba muy fuerte su puño contra su cabeza, despeinando a la pequeña rubia, quien se quejaba por ello.

"¡okey! ¡okey! ¡ye entendí!" gritó Ravel al no poderse liberar del rubio, quien la dejó libe y con su cabello siendo un desastre "no volveré a gritar" dijo un poco triste, ya que más de uno parecía presentar cansancio en su rostro por un sueño interrumpido, sobre todo la chica gato, quien le miraba con una gran cantidad de molestia.

El rubio suspiró cansado "bueno, quizás deberíamos aprovechar y seguir caminando" dijo recordando que estaban aún muy lejos de llegar a la aldea gato "quizás así podremos llegar más rápido" el grupo lo pensó un momento y asintió de mala gana, pues aún tenían mucho sueño "y sobre Asia y su peluche" dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, volviendo su mirada hacia ellos "procura que no te vean" susurra a modo de burla, corriendo rápidamente para tomar sus cosas e irse.

El resto del grupo, menos el dúo, se ríe a carcajadas mientras van a alistar sus cosas para partir, dejando al dúo un poco incómodo y avergonzado al respecto "lo siento, Belmont-senpai" se disculpa Asia mientras toma todas sus cosas y su pequeña cantimplora "no quise hacerle pasar por esta vergüenza, espero que me perdone" dijo algo triste y apenada por lo que había sucedido.

El gigante se detuvo un momento y le miró "no me importa" dijo con normalidad, cubriéndose con una capa negra y terminando de alistarse "tenías frio y seguiste tus instintos para evitarlo, no es algo que tuvieses control. Además, debería de agradecértelo…" decía mientras le daba la espalda y se unía con los demás para seguir caminando "…es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que no tengo pesadillas" susurró para él mismo, pero Asia pudo escucharlo muy bien.

La monja rubia se quedó estática en su lugar, sin moverse mientras lo miraba marcharse junto a los demás. Las mismas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, recordado su rostro inexpresivo, pero lo más importante era su mirada, pues sus ojos tenían cierta tristeza en ellos. Un recuerdo breve de la noche le muestra como él se retorcía ligeramente durante sus sueños, teniendo aquellas pesadillas que había dicho y como dejo de hacerlo cuando ella durmió a su lado.

"¡oye! ¡niña del peluche!" grita Ravel a la distancia, llamándola mientras agitaba sus manos "¡si no caminas, te vamos a dejar atrás!" advirtió ella, dejándola para seguir su camino junto a los demás, que tenían una charla muy amigable entre ellos.

Asia despierta y rápidamente corre para alcanzarlos, viendo como el gigante charlaba con Naruto sobre algo que se llamaba Rasengan. La conversación era lejana para ella, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado y era al azabache teniendo aquellas pesadillas. No estaba segura, pero eso la llenaba de curiosidad, pues se había dado cuenta que había más por conocer del azabache, era un lio de secretos tras otro.

'…me gustaría conocerlo…'

* * *

(Celtic Music- Jewel of the forest)

* * *

Se vio una transición rápida de como fue el viaje complete del grupo aventurero. Durante el día estos caminaron y caminaron, pasando por una innumerable cantidad de bellos paisajes, a los cuales Asia le tomaba una fotografía con su celular. Mientras caminaban, estos iban conversando entre ellos, bromeando y hasta insultándose, como era el caso de Ravel y Naruto, quienes siempre se paraban peleando. En una de esas ocasiones, estos dos cayeron por una pradera hasta que se perdieron en la lejanía.

Durante la noche, nuevamente se repitió el suceso de la noche anterior. Crearon una hoguera, el azabache hizo la cena y compartieron un lindo momento grupal, donde cada uno relataba algún suceso importante para ellos o contaba algo acerca de su vida. poco a poco, sin notarlo, se volvían más y más cercanos al compartir este tipo de momentos, abriendo más su corazón y confiando en el otro.

Una nueva mañana había comenzado sin notarlo, todos se levantaban lentamente para comenzar la caminata hacia su destino. Asia, por otra parte, miraba confundida como se encontraba en una gran cama de hojas, donde no estaba su fuente de calor. En vez del pelaje que ella esperó encontrar, estaba cubierta por una gran capa negra que sabía a quién pertenecía junto a una pequeña nota que decía "gracias, pero me iré a bañar" dejándola un poco frustrada, levantándose para alistar sus cosas.

La caminata diurna no fue muy diferente ahora, pero por decisión grupal, habían cambiado el rumbo y decidieron explorar un poco más la isla. Subieron las montañas rocosas y encontraron que, un poco antes de entrar a zona de nieve, había una gran arboleda que estaba lleno de vegetación, frutas y muchos vayas. El grupo no lo pensó dos veces, tomando tantas como podían para el camino.

Ya en una zona mucho más alta, con el frio del viento agitándolos con fuerza, Koneko les señaló algo a la distancia. Todo el grupo vio con ligera emoción, como una enorme aldea crecía a la distancia, cerca de las costas del mar. Aunque estaba a una distancia verdaderamente horrible, significaba que no estaban tan lejos como en un principio y que pronto llegarían. Con mucha más emoción de lo habitual, comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección, despidiéndose de la zona nevada por ahora.

Nuevamente era de noche, pero, ahora con antorchas en mano, el grupo caminaba en la oscuridad y no dormía temprano como las veces anteriores. En sus manos tenían las bayas que consiguieron durante el día, comiéndolas para mantenerse hidratados y contentos. Llegó un momento donde nadie podía seguir caminando y decidieron dormir una vez más.

Mientras todos dormían, Asia se levantó una vez más, caminado con mucho sigilo hacia el azabache. Para su sorpresa, esta vez estaba muy despierto, mirándola con mucha duda. Ella se sonrojó con fuerza, desviando la mirada y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio como el gigante hacia un poco de espacio en su cama de hojas, esperando que ella se recostara junto a él. con cierta duda en ella, se recuesta lentamente y se cubre la cara, incapaz de creer que estuviera haciendo algo como esto. Ambos se quedaron finalmente dormidos, apagando las ultimas brazas de la hoguera.

El amanecer llegó nuevamente, ahora todo mundo estaba despierto y alistándose para continuar una última vez. Esta vez fue una carrera, incitada por Naruto para ver quién podía avanzar más, también como una clase de entrenamiento como lo hacían durante la universidad. Todos corrieron siguiéndolo de cerca, hasta que divisaron algo a lo lejos. Con mucha más energía, el grupo siguió corriendo para acercarse hacia su objetivo, la aldea de Nekomatas (ost End)

"¡LLEGAMOS!" gritó Naruto al ver las imponentes murallas de madera, junto a una entrada tradicional que parecía siempre abierta. Antes que pudiese correr hacia la entrada, fue detenido y llevó contra su voluntad a un matorral "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó confundido y frustrado al ver que fue la misma Koneko quien le obligó a esconderse.

Los demás la imitaron y se escondieron "escuchen bien, por lo general, el pueblo no acepta hombres extranjeros" dijo ella mirando hacia ellos "pero, durante el festival, se acepta a todo grupo de persona mientras el hombre en cuestión tenga una pareja con la cual realizar la ceremonia de apareo" informó ella, dejando claro que debían de tener cuidado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto por todos, pues no entendía la razón de esto mismo, sonaba verdaderamente loco y sin sentido. Si ellos aceptaron una misión para estar aquí, incluso si son hombres, deberían poder entrar con normalidad, pero por la expresión de su compañera parecía que no era tan fácil.

"Si el problema es grave aceptan aventureros, pero no sucede a menudo" admitió ella, recordando ve run par de hombres en días comunes "Esto se hace para controlar a las mujeres Nekomatas, ya que siempre intentan buscar otra cosa que no sea un macho nekomata" todo el grupo finalmente parecía entenderlo, no le gustaba, pero podían entenderlo "si el macho en cuestión no tiene pareja, empezará a ser acosado, no solo por féminas Nekomatas, sino las extranjeras que si tienen pase libre al festival" terminó de informar, mirando hacia la entrada.

Naruto siguió su mirada y notó un gran barco cerca a las costas, el cual se encalló ahí un momento y dejando bajar a una gran cantidad de mujeres de diferentes razas, sobre todo Yokais. Algunas de estas mujeres tenían a un hombre a su lado, pero por lo general estaban por su cuenta en grupo de amigas.

"espera un minuto" decía mientras miraba como ellos habían llegado sin dificultades "¿Por qué su viaje en barco de ellos fue directo hacia la aldea y nosotros tuvimos que cruzar toda la maldita isla?" pensó frustrado y muy molesto mientras los miraban entrar como si nada, ignorando que ellos pasaron por muchas penurias.

"ellos son de alguna parte norte de Japón, nosotros venimos del sur" dijo ella como si nada, mirando con ojos agudos como las parejas pasaban el control de seguridad y se les daba una corona de flores "como sé que no tenemos dinero para ir al Puerto de Teletransporte, tomé el camino más largo" el grupo se miró entre ellos y asintieron, ellos no tenían dinero de verdad.

"bueno, no creo que tengamos problemas" dijo el rubio mientras miraba que, efectivamente, las palabras de su amiga no eran una mentira "Tu y yo somos pareja para engañar a tu madre y nuestro grupo es, en su mayoría, mujeres" dijo para volver hacia ellas, quienes miraban con confusión "así que una de ustedes tiene que fingir ser novia del grandulón para pasar desapercibido" dijo este seriamente, ignorando lo ridículo que sonaba.

"espera un momento, soy técnicamente un gato, entonces no es necesario" dijo el gigante mientras miraba como un brilló le consumía, volviendo a la normalidad "bueno, necesito una novia" dijo al darse cuenta que su plan original estaba arruinado al ver como la posición había dejado de dar efecto.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se tocó su cabeza, mirando con nerviosismo como en cualquier momento se le puede desvanecer el efecto "aquí" dijo Asia pasándole un pequeño frasco, del cual tomo rápidamente "tengo uno más, para siete días exactamente" Naruto asintió, agradecido por ello "sobre Belmont-senpai…" dijo nerviosa mientras miraba sonrojada sus rodillas "yo seré su novia en el festival" dijo con vergüenza, sin creer que estuviera diciendo tales palabras.

El gigante le miró un momento para luego asentir, agradecido por su ayuda "bien, no olvidar que, aunque tienen pareja, algunas mujeres no intentaran respetar eso mismo, pero es poco probable" dio una última advertencia Koneko, haciendo que todos asientas "vamos" dijo mientras salía de los matorrales, con su equipo siguiéndola detrás de ella.

El grupo camino algo nervioso hacia las grandes puertas, encontrando a un hombre Nekomata anotando todo en una pequeña libreta. Ese, al verlos desde lejos, abre los ojos al ver a alguien tan familiar "¡Shirone-sama!" dice el hombre de cabellos castaños al verla frente a él "¡es un gusto volverla a ver!" dicho esto, miró a Naruto, quien tenía las orejas en su cabeza "y cumplió su palabra, su madre estará muy feliz de saber su regreso" dijo muy feliz y emocionado.

"Ya…dejame pasar" dijo de una manera tan fría que hizo sudar ligeramente al rubio por su poco tacto en el tema "este es Basura-…" decía, atragantándose con sus propias palabras, forzándose a sí misma a tomarle de la mano "mi pareja…" dijo con tanto asco que su rostro se volvió verde, incapaz de seguir aguantando su actuación.

Naruto no dice nada, forzando una sonrisa al verla de esa manera "ya veo que si, Shirone-sama" dice el hombre castaño mientras anota todo en sus papeles "disfrutad del festival, habrá un banquete en la tarde por el regreso de usted y su hermana" La chica peliblanca abre los ojos en shock, pues ese si no se la esperaba.

El dúo pasa y se queda estático a cierta distancia "¿hermana? ¿te llamas Shiroine?" pregunta el rubio, un poco preocupado al ver el rostro inexpresivo y algo asustado de la albina "dime que no es algo malo" pidió el rubio, casi suplicando, pero ella no le respondió verbalmente.

"fue divertido" dijo alguien acercándose hacia ellos, mirando que se trataba de Rossweisse, quien se reía de algo. A su lado estaba Ravel, quien parecía extremadamente furiosa mientras tomaba la mano de la valquiria "no sabía que tenía una hermanita, nuevas cosas se aprenden todos los días, ohohoho" dijo ella burlona, divirtiéndose de la furia de la pequeña rubia.

Naruto levanta una ceja hacia Ravel, quien le mira furiosa "¡me confundieron con una niña! ¡una niña!" gritó enojada mientras se sacaba su corona de flores pequeñas, lanzándola al suelo "¡lo hubiera carbonizado sino fuera por esta estúpida y solterona valquiria!" dicha valquiria se congeló por sus palabras, tomándola desde sus cachetes para atormentarla.

El siguiente fue el dúo de novios falsos, quienes pasaron con algunos problemas. El azabache estaba tranquilo, pero el rostro en Asia parecía haberse incendiado en algún punto de los tramites, estaba tan avergonzada que hasta salía humo de sus orejas "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el rubio, curioso por el ceño fruncido que ahora tenía el gigante.

"no me dejaron entrar porque creían que era muy intimidante y peligroso" contó este, recordando su charla con el guardia "Entonces Argentó-san tomó de mi brazo y me abrazó, lográndome el acceso a la villa" relató y haciendo entender el porqué de la cara de su amiga monja, quien todavía parecía estar en su propio mundo.

"bueno, estamos todos aquí" dijo muy serio mientras miraba el pueblo, el cual no era tan rural como hace unos días se lo imaginaba, era muy normal para estar en una isla "¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó el rubio, esperando que alguien supiera que hacer a partir de ahora, pues ya no lo recordaba.

Asia frunció el caño al intentar recordar "nuestra misión es encontrar un monstruo que ha estado asolando por las fuentes termales artificiales del pueblo, estaban lejos de este y al mismo tiempo está casi a las costas del mar" dijo ella al recordar cual fue la misión que tomaron para llegar aquí "por otro lado, no sé en que pensara Koneko-san" dijo ella al ver la cara preocupada que su amiga tenia.

Todos miraron a Koneko, que todavía seguía en su mundo de pensamientos "esto…no va a ser tan fácil" dijo de repente, mirándolos de cerca "mi hermana está aquí y eso solo significa una cosa…" dijo mientras al grupo de personas reunidas y charlando con una sonrisa. Todo su mundo de repente se paralizo y se volvió gris cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"estoy obligada a hacer la Ceremonia de Apareo"

* * *

"¡SHI-RO-NE!"

Fue el grito que se escuchó fuera de una casa ligeramente grande. Dentro de esta estaban todo el grupo de pie en lo que parecía ser una enorme sala, mirando como su compañera albina recibía amor y cariño de una versión más grande de ella. Koneko estaba muy avergonzada mientras su madre le acariciaba y frotaba su mejilla contra su cabeza, como si de una niña se tratara.

"oh, esta casa esta tan solitaria desde que mis dos lindas gatitas se fueron" dijo con un tono triste mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la pequeña loli "sus hermanos han estado muy inquietos y les han extrañado un montón" dijo entre lágrimas muy poco realistas, haciendo que el grupo sudara ligeramente al ver tal actuación.

"ya mamá, he traído amigos, no me avergüences" susurró la albina, intentando liberarse de las garras de su madre, quien no la dejaba ir "y…mi prometido..." dijo con un tono verde en ella "mi prometido está mirando" dijo haciendo que parara de lloriquear y mirara al grupo con grandes ojos.

La mujer de grandes cabellos blancos se separa de golpe y se acerca rápidamente al grupo "¡estoy tan feliz que mi hija tenga tantos amigos, siempre fue una hikikomori y estaba preocupada por su vida social!" la mencionada miró furiosa y avergonzada a su madre, intentando controlarse para no intentar callarla a la fuerza.

Rápidamente va hacia el gigante, tomando sus manos y sacudiéndola con efusividad "¡lamento el espectáculo, mi yerno! ¡prometo comportarme como una anfitriona debe! ¡cuide a mi hija, por favor!" pidió ella, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el gigante, quien miraba con cierta confusión a la mujer.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Koneko, llamándole la atención. La mujer albina le regresó la mirada, parpadeando en duda. Koneko, por otro lado, miraba con cierto rubor al rubio "es el otro, el que SÍ es Nekomata" dijo con vergüenza, pues algo como esto sin duda será recordado durante toda su historia como nekomata.

La mujer albina miró con curiosidad al rubio con orejas de gato, quien se rio nerviosamente mientras lucia como un bobo "oh" dijo la mujer, sintiéndose un poco estafada y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzada de tamaño error. Se acercó lentamente al rubio, invadiendo su espacio vital, olisqueándolo con cuidado, mientras el rubio sudaba con fuerza, esperando que no notara el engaño. También había otra razón de su incomodidad y era los grandes senos que la madre de su amiga tenia, eran enormes.

La mujer termina de inspeccionar, retrocediendo un par de pasos "bueno, no es un alpha" concluyó, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera pensándolo "pero, para ser un omega no está nada mal…" dijo con ojos y sonrisa calculadora, que pusieron nervioso al rubio "Nada…nada mal" dijo con una sonrisa, para volver a su personalidad amable.

"que mala anfitriona soy, he olvidado presentarme" sobreactuó su vergüenza, ocultando su rostro con una de sus manos "mi nombre es Fujimai, líder de esta aldea" reveló, sorprendiendo a todos por la implicancia de esto, mirando a su amiga con sorpresa "Espero que disfruten el festival y no olviden participar de la ceremonia, ¡este año ser muy divertido!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba fuera de su casa, haciendo que todos le siguiesen.

Mientras el grupo la seguía, susurraban entre ellos "oye" le susurró Naruto a Koneko, quien estaba obligada a seguir tomada de su mano "¿Por qué parece más tranquila? Antes parecía tan emocionada y ahora…" dijo notando el cambio radical que tuvo la madre de su amiga, quien silbaba mientras seguía dirigiéndoles por la aldea.

Koneko lo pensó un momento "quizá porque pensó que Belmont-senpai es mi compañero" dijo ella, haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja "no es difícil darse cuenta, él es un Alpha" reveló, sorprendiendo al rubio "sin embargo, tienes razón" dijo al darse cuenta del raro cambio de su madre "ella nunca había estado tan emocionada, vayamos con cuidado" le miró con seriedad a los ojos, dejándolo petrificado. Tragando fuerte, el rubio asiente mientras caminaban en silencio hacia algún lugar extraño.

De repente se detuvo, deteniendo en consecuencia al grupo que le seguía "muy bien, ¡aquí se dará la primera ronda de la ceremonia!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el lugar. Se encontrar en la costa, pero no estaba solos. Cerca de las orillas de este había una gran cantidad de hombres Nekomatas y algunos de otras razas, solo con un par de pantalones mientras posaban para todas las féminas, quienes a veces veían un momento o se quedaban un rato observándoles.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" exclamó confundido y algo incrédulo el rubio, pues por más que seguía mirando, no entendía que es lo que estaba viendo "¿ceremonia? ¿Cuál ceremonia? Pensé que esto era un festival" antes que diga algo más, Koneko le tapó la boca para que no siguiese arruinando la fachada.

La madre le mira con cierta curiosidad "Chico, ¿Cómo no sabes del festival si eres Nekomata?" le preguntó, dejándolo helado un momento al ver el gran error cometido. Un sudor frio corrió por su espalda l sentir la mirada de tanto madre e hija, esperando a que solucionase lo que había causado.

"bueno…" dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza "yo soy un gato perdido" dijo de repente, sonando como si fuera una buena idea "me escapé de mi aldea para explorar el mundo a corta edad, Shirone me halló de pura casualidad" explicó su mentira esta, contando su corta historia.

La mujer albina s ele quedó mirando un momento, antes de asentir "tiene sentido" admitió, dándoles la espalda para seguir caminando "Siempre hay un par de bobos gatos que salen de casa antes de haber madurado, nunca se les vuelve a ver" Naruto rio nerviosamente, tragando duro por la mirada de la nada hacia él.

Fue en ese momento que la mujer aplaudió de repente, llamando la atención "bueno, como son mis invitados especiales, me gustaría que participasen de la ceremonia" Koneko se volvió más pálida de repente "Shirone-chan participara con su Compañero, mostrando que el amor triunfa en las generaciones más joven" dijo con cierta ternura mientras sujetaba la mejilla de su muerta hija "y ustedes mostraran que los extranjeros también pueden disfrutarlo, ¿Qué dicen?" preguntó con una sonrisa, mirando a el resto del grupo.

El gigante no dijo nada, solo miró a Asia, quien se mostraba muy nerviosa "bueno, yo quiero expandir mis horizontes compartiendo la cultura de otros" Fujimi asentía furiosamente, intentando a que aceptase "quizás…" dijo solo para ver a Koneko detrás de su madre, quien negaba furiosamente y hacia una cruz con sus manos, mostrando su negativa "¿podría hacerlo?" más que una respuesta segura, sonó como una pregunta.

La mujer peliblanca cruzó la distancia rápidamente, tomando las manos de la rubia "¡no te arrepentirás!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, asustando al ángel "puedo suponer que el grandulón es tu compañero" dijo mirando nuevamente al gigante, quien se mantenía inexpresivo "es la primera vez que veo a un gigante callado, tranquilo y sereno" dijo con una mirada calculadora, recibiendo una fría mirada "que miedo, que miedo" dijo mientras se reía ligeramente y se alejaba a pasos calmados

"espera" interrumpió Naruto, quien parecía sorprendido de alguna manera "¿conoce a mas gigantes?" preguntó confundido, pues hasta el momento los Nekomatas le han dado una impresión diferente a la que esperaba, como personas que viven en su propio y alejado mundo, pero reciben a seres de otros mundos.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente "¡por supuesto!" dijo feliz por la pregunta "Cuando todavía era una pequeña y linda gatita, también tuve que dejar la manada" contó su propia experiencia, recordando su viaje alrededor del mundo "que tiempos" dijo con nostalgia mientras seguía caminando.

"Señora" dijo de repente Ravel, levantando la mano y llamando su atención "¿Qué hacemos nosotras dos? ¿ver videos?" preguntó confundida, pues la valquiria y ella serían las únicas del grupo excluidos de todo esto. Hasta ahora, lo único que ha escuchado, es que el festival era para parejas, nadie le había dicho nada sobre las solteronas.

La mujer ladea de un lado a otro, divertida por su comportamiento "bueno, eres una pequeña gatita aun, no puedes participar en la ceremonia" dijo, haciendo que una marca furiosa apareciera en la frente de la pequeña rubia con coletas "pero por otro lado" dijo mirando a la Valquiria, que parecía sorprendida "puedes disfrutar del espectáculo, ¡hasta podrías elegir a uno o dos machos si quieres!" los ojos brillaron en la valquiria, encontrando una pequeña posibilidad de dejar de ser solterona.

"¿dos machos?" preguntó Naruto de repente, confundido por sus palabras "pensé que la ceremonia servía para unir a las parejas en una relación monógama" dijo recordando la importancia de esto último y lo primordial que esto significaba para la especie nekomata.

"si y no, pequeño gatito" dijo ella, señalándole su entorno "por cada 20 hombres, hay una mujer en toda la aldea" le dijo esta, haciendo que viera por sus propios ojos la increíble y abismal diferencia de géneros "y durante el festival, hay 5 hombres por cada mujer" dijo señalándole la increíble cantidad de mujeres extranjeras en el lugar.

Luego de este, levanto un dedo "El festival se realiza para que los machos puedan encontrar una hembra sin necesidad de derramar sangre, ya que, en tiempos antiguos, se mataban entre ellos para poder tener una relación" Naruto tragó fuerte mientras se imaginaba algo así "para que el festival funcionase, las mujeres, para evitar este enorme problema de población, decidieron ser polígamas" le contó un poco de historia, haciendo que se imaginaran aquel suceso en sus cabezas.

Naruto dejó salir un gran suspiro al ver la historia detrás de una cultura así. Podría ser controversial en otros lugares, como en el caso de los humanos, los cuales, por historia, fueron los hombres quienes decidieron tener múltiples relaciones con muchas mujeres. La diferencia radica que, en el caso humano, fue por vanidad masculina y no para evitar más enfrentamientos, como es el caso de los nekomatas.

"es impresionante como la sociedad nekomata ha cambiado por un suceso como ese" dijo Rossweisse, quien no se detenía de dibujar a los diferentes hombres semidesnudos a su alrededor "la diversidad es algo asombroso" admitió y gano una sonrisa por parte de la madre de Koneko.

"Ustedes también son asombrosos, por lo general, no muchas personas logran entender nuestros pensamientos" dijo ella con una sonrisa triste "caemos en la categoría de nómadas e incivilizados como los gigantes, aunque…" dijo recobrando su antiguo brillo "eso esta cambiando poco a poco, antes no teníamos tantos visitantes" admitió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más feliz por ello.

De repente aplaudió nuevamente, volviendo al tema original "bien ¿están listos para la competencia?" preguntó mientras esperaba grandes sonrisas de emoción, pero solo vio una mirada muerte de su hija y su compañero rubio riendo nerviosamente "o vamos querida, ten un poco emoción" la chica no respondió, sacando aire frio de sus labios "¡¿listos?!" preguntó, como si se tratase de una carrera.

"¡la ceremonia a comenzado!"

* * *

"¡vamos, Vali-kun! ¡estoy aburrida!"

Fue la queja chillona y extremadamente exagerada de una mujer, quien pedía a gritos salir de tal aburrido sito. Se trataba de una habitación completamente oscura, sellada, solo con algunas velas rojas por todo el lugar junto a algunas rosas de decoración. Solo había una cosa en la pequeña habitación y era la cama.

El hombre mencionado se mantenía inexpresivo, hasta molesto, con los brazos cruzados mientras estaba recostado en la cama. Una mujer de cabellos negros serpenteaba a su alrededor, jugando con su cabello o su ropa "te he dicho que no" dijo, en definitiva, deteniéndola y haciendo que retroceda "ha sido horrible ser un estúpido gato con ese brebaje, ¿pero esto?" dijo mientras miraba la habitación "esto está fuera de tus límites" dijo frustrado, cayendo de golpe a la cama.

"¡que aburrido eres!" dijo la pelinegra, con las mejillas infladas infantilmente "ningún hombre puede reusarse a pasar una noche conmigo, ¿Por qué eres tan homosexual?" a pesar de su insulto, este se mostró inquebrantable. La pelinegra le ve un minuto y cae rendida a la cama "vale, me rindo" dijo cansada, mirando con tristeza el techo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, que rompió el mismo chico de cabellos plateados "¿Cuándo dijiste que era la batalla?" preguntó, esperando a que esta respondiera "es mi única razón de estar aquí, tú me prometiste una buena batalla, Kuroka" dijo sentándose en la cama, mirándola recostada y semidesnuda.

Kuroka suspira en cansancio, negando con la cabeza "¿Por qué tenía que gustarme un loco por las batallas?" se preguntó a sí misma, sin poderse entender "bueno, es mañana en la mañana "dijo recordándole cuando sería la última prueba "mi mamá dijo que, si pasamos la noche aquí, podemos saltarnos las demás pruebas" le recordó la razón por la cual estar aquí.

El peliplateado asintió, perdido en su mundo de ideas "Tenemos que luchar contra tu hermana y su compañero, ¿verdad?" la pelinegra asintió "quien quiera que sea, si quiere pasar esta prueba debe de ser muy fuerte" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, apretando sus puños "pero, yo soy más fuerte" dijo seguro de sí mismo, sintiendo emoción por enfrentar un buen rato en tan poco tiempo.

"bueno, enfrentar a Orthros mano a mano es difícil incluso para mi" admitió ella, recordándole que durante el enfrentamiento no podrá usar nada de magia ni mucho menos armas "¿estás seguro de esto?" preguntó preocupada, pues sabía lo que significaba una derrota para su compañero, se iba a frustrar un montón.

El chico de cabellos plateados sintió "si pierdo usando mi mayor debilidad, solo significa que tengo que seguir mejorando" dijo apretando sus puños "debo de ser el más fuerte, el más fuerte de todo el mundo" dijo recordando su propia motivación, recordando un incendio y dos figuras adultas en sus pies cuando todavía era un niño.

Kuroka frunció el ceño, preocupada por el comportamiento del chico que le gustaba. Antes que dijese algo, su celular sonó "que raro" admitió, mirando el mensaje para luego abrir los ojos y mostrar una enrome sonrisa "¿recuerdas que dijiste que tal final no iba a valer la pena?" preguntó ella, llamando su atención "¿Qué te parece asegurarte una batalla directa con él?" le preguntó, enseñándole el celular con una enorme sonrisa.

El peliplateado le mirá confundido, para mirar la imagen y abrirlos ojos en shock. La imagen fue tomada por alguien de una multitud, en la imagen mostraba al grupo de las noticias recientes, pero lo más importante estaba en una pareja cerca de la madre de la pelinegra. Había un rubio con orejas de gato tomando de la mano con la hermana de su compañera, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Una sonrisa creció por el rostro del peliplateado "esto lo cambia todo" dijo mirando la imagen "quizá no va a ser tan aburrido como yo creía" dijo mirando al rubio detenidamente "mi revancha esta próxima, podré enfrentarme una vez más contra él" dijo riéndose ligeramente y, al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a Kuroka.

 **"¡yo venceré a mi rival!"**

 **…Nada nunca tenía peor suerte que Naruto…**

* * *

Bueno, comenten que les pareció, lamentablemente no creo que pueda actualizarlo tan seguido como antes, pues hay otros fics que estoy dejando olvidados y merecen un capitulo rápidamente, antes de que queden olvidados. Si tienen preguntas, no duden en dejarlo también como un comentario.

Lo que sí quiero ahora son ideas de poderes (no rotos) para Naruto, pues aparte del Ittou Shura, LostVayne y el Rasengan (y sus variantes) no tengo nada. Como recién está comenzando, podría añadirle algunas habilidades más, pues las siguientes batallas podría ser demasiado difícil solo para que se las resuelva con un simple rasengan. (están fuera el sharingan, rinnegan y cosas así de rotas :v)


	9. Chapter 9: Rivales

Bueno, aquí el siguiente cap con algunas respuestas. ¿Por qué no fusionar a ambos Naruto? Sencillo, porque el "otro" no quiere hacerlo y nunca lo hará. Si Naruto es Caóticamente bueno, entonces su verdadero yo es todo lo contrario, caóticamente malo. No es como Kurama, que se volvió malo por sus malas experiencias. Este es tan malo que no busca otra cosa más que el caos y el orden bajo su puño de hierro. No hay tregua, no hay otro que él, ¿Por qué querría fusionarse con alguien más débil que él?

Su otro yo…si pudiera asemejarlo a alguien seria a Lucifer, por su orgullo y vanidad. Curiosamente su existencia es algo similar y tal vez me basé su historia en un personaje así. El punto es que su otro yo no dudara en destruir su existencia, esa parte de su alma que no necesita, Naruto y él jamás se podrán entender.

Si ocurriese una mescla forzada de ambas almas o personalidades, rápidamente su otro yo tomaría lentamente el control hasta apoderarse de la fusión por completo. Por eso, en posteriores capítulos donde se muestra chispas de este poder, se volverá darks durante un momento antes de ser purificado.

De hecho, un enfrentamiento entre ellos nunca va a suceder, pues Naruto perdería tan lamentablemente que hasta me daría pena. Incluso en una lucha de voluntades quedaría aplastado, pues la determinación de "su verdadero yo" es tan grande, tan enfermiza y tan sádica, que abrumaría la luz más grande, volviéndola simples ascuas que mantiene solo por diversión.

De lo que he dicho salen otras miles y miles de preguntas, como ¿Por qué y cómo fue derrotado si era tan fuerte? Y podría deciros, pero me estaría saltando tanto de la historia, que me cargaría todo el suspenso del argumento. Solo diré que, irónicamente, por ser una oscuridad tan inmensa, algo más poderoso que él nació de ese manto negro. Algo así como atacar fuego con fuego.

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: "Rivales"**

* * *

 **"esto es lo más raro que he hecho hasta ahora"**

Era unas cuantas horas antes del mediodía, el sol estaba radiante como ningún otro y las costas del mar se encontraban plagadas de personas exhibiéndose para llamar la atención, un día cualquiera. Sin embargo, a pesar de las buenas bribas buenas de la gran mayoría, había un par de sujetos que no estaban del todo contentos con esto.

Uno de ellos era el estudiante a guerrero mágico, Naruto, quien se veía a si mismo avergonzado y sentado en la arena. Él tenía una corona de flores exóticas sobre su cabeza, también collares y pulseras de una gran cantidad de flora. Casi todos los hombres traían las mismas cosas, pero eso no se suponía que tenía que sentirse cómodo con ello.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a las chicas de su grupo riéndose entre dientes a cierta distancia "¡no se rían!" gritó avergonzado, al ver como habían dejado de fingir y reían a viva voz. Su enojo solo era superado por su vergüenza, el cual se demostraba por su rostro rojizo "odio este festival" susurró mientras se volvía a sentar, sin querer que nadie le viese.

"¡te ves bien!" gritó Ravel mientras sacudía las manos, riéndose entre dientes para molestarle más "esto va a ser un chantaje de meses" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él y empezaba tomar fotos, para negativa de este último. Las demás chicas se reían entre dientes.

"Rossweisse-san" llamó Asia a la valquiria, quien volteó hacia ella "¿ya ayudaste a Belmont-senpai?" preguntó curiosa, a lo que esta última asintió "¿a qué te referías con ayudar? No lo entiendo" preguntó confundida, ya que, antes que los chicos pudieran adornarse para exhibirse y se el centro de atención, esta última se ofreció para ayudarlos con su atuendo.

"bueno, luego de que nuestro grandioso líder rechazara mi oferta" dijo recordando cunado Naruto negó con la cabeza al verla acercarse hacia él "pude demostrar mis habilidades artísticas para poder aumentar más la masculinidad de Belmont-senpai" dijo ella mientras enseñaba su cardenillo, en el cual había figuras en forma de colmillos y escrituras rúnicas verdaderamente salvajes.

Asia ve con cierta dificultad como en aquella hoja estaba dibujado el gigante de una forma salvaje y bestial, por no decir que, con rudeza, encima de su cabeza estaba escrito la palabra Seme. Al otro lado, estaba su compañero rubio dibujado más elegantemente y con trazos muchos más finos y delicados, sobre su cabeza estaba escrita la cabeza Uke "anno…" al elevar la mirada sobre las hojas, vio sangre saliendo de la nariz de la valquiria.

"increíble, ¿no?" Asia asintió con duda, pues no sabía que hubiese pasado si Naruto hubiera aceptado "tengo más diseños por si quieres ver, has volar tu imaginación" dijo mientras giraba paginas rápidamente, mostrando muchas, muchas imágenes de ellos dos teniendo escenas que podría considerarse amor entre hombres.

"Por eso estas soltera, valquiria enferma" Dijo Ravel a sus espaldas, congelándola de golpe por tales y crueles palabras "Esos gustos solo son de gente inculta y marrana" dicho esto, sacó su celular mostrando una imagen "¡admirar! ¡esto es arte!" dijo enseñándolo con mucho orgullo. Ambas mujeres se acercaron para ver, dándose cuenta que eran dos mujeres desnudas dándose amor.

"¡no mires!" gritó Rossweisse, tapándole los ojos a la pobre Asia, quien ya estaba traumatizada con lo anterior "¡eso es cosa del diablo!" le gritó a Ravel, quien se reía entre dientes, volviendo a guardar su celular "¡no hay verdadero amor en el Yuri! ¡solo son maquinaciones de los enfermos para guiarnos a la lujuria!" sobreactuó la valquiria, sintiéndose muy ofendida por tales imágenes.

Luego de eso, ambas mujeres empezaron a discutir cara a cara, aun cuando el tamaño en comparación podía ser un poco abismal. Asia estaba a un lado, intentando apaciguar las aguas "E-esperad, e-esperad" tartamudeó mientras sujetaba a ambas con sus débiles mano "p-pero… ¿a-acaso no son lo mismo?" preguntó, pues ante sus ojos, era lo mismo, pero con personajes de diferente género.

Ambas se detienen un momento, pensando en sus propios gustos e intentando encontrarles sentido a los pensamientos de la rubia. Mirando hacia ella, ambas responden al unísono "¡CLARO QUE NO!" gritaron rotundamente, asustando al ángel ingenua, quien se doblegó, terminando por salir volando como un trozo débil de papel.

Mientras el grupo femenino discutía, Koneko se acercó hacia el rubio, quien le veía con curiosidad "¿y bien?" le preguntó este, avergonzado y mostrando sus ropas "¿es necesario todo esto?" preguntó confundido y con ganas que esto terminara para poder vestirse adecuadamente. Su respuesta fue rápida, pues la albina soltó una pequeña sonrisa "¡no te rías!" repitió nuevamente, al ver lo poco disimulado que ella fue.

"lo es y estas fracasando" dijo ella mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello, colocando un par de flores "la ceremonia es diferente para cada tipo de concursante, esta quien ya tiene pareja y quien no la tiene" dijo explicándole un poco de esta "para quien no tiene pareja, la ceremonia sirve para exhibirse como un potencial compañero, debe demostrar que es una buena futura pareja" dijo mientras miraba a los nekomatas varones, quienes intentaban seducir a cualquier mujer se le atravesara.

Naruto miró detenidamente, notando que esta tenia razón "sin embargo, es más difícil para los que ya tienen pareja" dijo ella, mirándole seriamente "Tu, como un potencial compañero, debes de demostrar la razón por la cual fuiste escogido entre todos los machos, llamando la atención de muchas hembras, pero, sobre todo, la de tu compañera" dijo esta mientras levantaba un dedo "de no hacerlo, traerás desgracia y vergüenza a tu compañera, junto al deshonor que trae consigo" Naruto tragó fuerte, sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad.

Koneko simplemente suspiro "mira, realmente no me importa si me traes desgracia y vergüenza, poco me sirve ahora" dijo negando con la cabeza, recordando que su objetivo era encontrar una forma de volver a la universidad para cumplir su meta de ser una guerrera fuerte.

"¡no te preocupes, lo entiendo!" dijo motivado de repente, levantándose "¡solo tengo que atraer mujeres hacia mí para que no tengas que pasar vergüenza publica, ¿no?!" Koneko intentó detenerlo, pero este la detuvo "¡no seas aguafiestas! ¡tú honor está en juego! ¡déjaselo a Uzumaki Naruto!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, señalándose a sí mismo.

Koneko negó con la cabeza mientras se retiraba "no me estas escuchando" dijo pesimista esta, alejándose a pasos calmados "no me importa lo que hagas, pero no hagas que nos descubras" este responde efusivamente, asintiendo una y otra vez rápidamente "idiota" dice ella, con las mejillas infladas.

Naruto se ríe entre dientes "vaya, quien diría que sería una Tsundere, pensé que era Moe" se rio entre dientes, para mirar a su alrededor y notar que no había nadie que le mirase "esto va a ser difícil" dijo mientras se decaí un montón al ver el duro comienzo que estaba teniendo "¿cuánto tiempo dura esta prueba?" pensó nerviosamente en voz alta, notando que no traía reloj alguno que le dijese algo al respecto.

Entonces nota como algunas mujeres estaban viniendo en du dirección, no, era un gran grupo en realidad que miraban en su dirección de repente "Falta una hora exactamente" dijo alguien familiar a sus espaldas, llamándole la atención "Fujimai-san me dio los detalles, realmente esto ha comenzado desde el amanecer" para su sorpresa, era su amigo gigante, quien finalmente había llegado a las costas.

"Woa" dijo el rubio al ver que no traía las típicas flores brillantes, sino tatuajes. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellos, la gran mayoría estaba en abdomen y espaldas, los cuales lucían como colmillos u olas por la forma que tenían, como si de una marca maldita y feroz se tratase "¿eso hizo Ross-chan?" preguntó Naruto, muy impresionado por al trabajo "Increíble, hubiera mejor aceptado su ayuda" dijo arrepentido de ello.

"supongo que Toujou-san ya te explicó lo que debemos de hacer" Naruto asintió, mirando serio nuevamente "¿Cómo lo haremos?" preguntó confundido, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo llamar la atención femenina pues nunca le había importado en primer lugar.

Naruto se llevó una mano en la barbilla, intentando pensar en una manera "pues, la idea es mostrar que tan masculinos somos" dijo mirando al grupo a su alrededor, quien hacia poses extrañas o decía piropos a cada mujer que se le atravesaba "y no hay nada más varonil que un guerrero" dijo con una sonrisa segura, sintiéndose como un experto del tema.

El gigante alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto, prefiriendo cambiar de tema "hace un rato un grupo mira hacia nosotros" le advirtió a su compañero, quien asintió en silencio "¿Qué harás?" segundos después que lo dijera, vio a su amigo caer al suelo, comenzando a hacer flexiones, ganándose otra ceja levantada.

"Entrenaré frente a ellas" dijo entre flexiones, las cuales hacía con una mano "s-si ellas me miran haciendo un trabajo físico, de seguro se sentirán atraídas o algo así, no se me ocurre otra cosa" dijo este, haciendo los ejercicios rápidamente para comenzar a sudar más rápido. Vio como el grupo de mujeres lentamente se empezó a acercar, curiosas por las acciones del rubio 'funciona' pensó con una sonrisa al ver la curiosidad que había provocado.

Estas parpadean un momento, antes de reírse y salir con grandes sonrisas del lugar, dejándolo en blanco y paralizado "no funciono" dijo el azabache al ver cómo estas se retiraban muy divertidas, pero antes de eso, le miraron un momento y dejaron un par de rosas blancas "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó confundido, ya que parecía ser muy diferente a muchas plantas que se usaban en la ceremonia. Otra cosa curiosa es que traían un papel con un nombre, una dirección y numero.

Naruto lloriqueaba en silencio, antes de escuchar los aplausos de alguien "buen espectáculo, Naruto-san" dijo Fujimai, la madre de koneko, quien se acercaba a pasos calmados "pero dejame decirte que no es la primera vez que lo vemos, es un truco muy usado" decía mientras se reía ligeramente al ver el estado triste de este. Volvió su mirada hacia el azabache, quien miraba una de las rosas en el suelo "Woa, ¿siete tan pronto?" dijo impresionada, al ver las rosas en el suelo.

El rubio se da cuenta de eso "¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó curioso por las rosas en el suelo, pues había notado que las mujeres a veces traían uno en sus manos, pero algunas no lo hacían, lo cual le parecía curioso. También había notado como sus vecinos competidores miraban con envidiosos ojos el botín.

"una hembra puede elegir uno o varios machos y esa rosa es el símbolo de ello" dijo la mujer, señalando las siete rosas que su amigo miraba con curiosidad en el suelo "a veces tiene una carta en ellos, a veces solo una rosa con su nombre, pero en esta prueba, debes conseguir tantos como puedas" Nuevamente la presión era muy fuerte sobre sus hombros "no te preocupes, es normal que un gatito novicio no consiga ninguna, no te sobre esfuerces" dijo la mujer, con una linda sonrisa.

Naruto suspiró cansado mientras la veía retirarse lentamente "necesito ser más creativo" dijo mientras intentaba usar todas sus neuronas para poder pensar en algo que le traiga la victoria "supongo que batallar está prohibido, es una exhibición individual" dijo un poco desganado, sin poder pensar en nada.

Intentó pensar y buscar ideas en otros, pero no lo encontró. Vio que algunos extranjeros usaban magia, pero no llamaba la curiosidad de mujeres, sino de niños Nekomatas, quienes lo veían divertido de mirar '¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo?' se preguntó una y otra vez, intentando ver quien más tenía alguna rosa en su poder, pero hasta donde la vista le alcanzase, solo uno tenía rosas.

"tengo 12" dijo el azabache mientras las colocaba en una pequeña bolsa en su cintura "¿crees que te pueda dar alguna?" preguntó, intentando ver si podía ayudarle. Naruto lo pensó un momento, pero negó, eso sería hacer una trampa muy sucia "que mal, bueno, me iré" dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar, dejándolo solo "tengo hambre y estoy aburrido de no hacer nada" admitió, regresando con su grupo de amigos.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio, sentándose resignado en el suelo, pues sabía que no iba a lograr nada solo. El tiempo pasó y aun no lograba nada, por lo que simplemente se rindió "de todas formas no es obligatorio" dijo cansado mientras se levantaba de su asiento, viendo el cielo "ya habrá pasado media ahora" supuso, pues el sol había avanzado cierta distancia.

"Macho" escuchó a su lado, sorprendiéndolo pues no había sentido la presencia de nadie a su alrededor, volteando instintivamente por si era un enemigo "responde, ¿eres el compañero de Shirone-sama?" Naruto no sabía que decirles, por lo que asintió lentamente "ya veo" dijo una de las mujeres, quien miró a una chica idéntica a ella quien asintió "debes retirarte de la ceremonia" le dijo seriamente, sorprendiéndolo.

El rubio miro a ambas chicas por igual, tenían el cabello largo y era plateado, muy hermosas sin necesidad de tener un busto exagerado. También tenían sus típicas orejas de gato, mostrando que eran Nekomatas, pero desprendían algo diferente del resto "¿Por qué?" preguntó, mirándoles fijamente pues aprecian muy peligrosas.

Ambas sonríen mientras niegan con la cabeza "nada, por nada" dijeron divertidas, moviendo sus manos en forma de broma "pero, queremos jugar un rato contigo, ¿se puede?" preguntaron, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, como si tuvieran curiosidad de si iba a aceptar esa propuesta.

Naruto retrocede un par de pasos por instinto "no es a mí a quien deberían de preguntar, no se mucho sobre sus leyes locas" dijo este, cosa que les hizo reír mucho más "pero sé cuando alguien quiere una batalla conmigo, no me importa" dijo con una sonrisa segura, apretando sus puños "estoy listo para ambas" dijo seguro de sí mismo, sin notar como la gran mayoría a sus alrededores se encontraba silencio desde que ambas se aproximaron hace un rato.

Ambas mujeres se miran entre ellas, riéndose entre dientes por su respuesta "un gatito activo veo, me agradas" dio una de ellas, quien llevaba la falda más corta "técnicamente está prohibido, pero nosotras podemos hacer una excepción, somos las guardianas de la ceremonia, tenemos…privilegios" dijo ella, apretando sus propios puños, como si estuviera preparándose para la batalla "¿preparado?" preguntó divertida, mientras ambas se inclinaban hasta tocar el suelo con sus manos, como si un gato provocativo se tratasen.

Naruto sonrió vanidosamente "cuando-" no pudo terminar su frase sarcástica a tiempo, pues un recibió un par de golpes en su estómago, arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta llegar a bañarse en el mar. Lenta y temblorosamente salió del mar, con un gran dolor en su _estómago '¿q-que fue eso?'_ pensó alarmado, incapaz de mantenerse de pie, pues sentía sus entrañas como si estuvieran pulverizadas.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, pues ambas saltaron sobre él, como dos felinos saltando hacia su presa débil. Sacudiendo su cabeza y preparándose para la batalla, Naruto bloquea ambos golpes con sus antebrazos **_'Ittou Shura'_** piensa mientras un ligero brillo blanco lo cubre, más simplemente se debilita ligeramente.

Con la nueva fuerza ganada, logra ignorar el dolor de sus brazos y hacerlas retroceder en el salto. Sin perder tiempo, usa el estallido de poder para ir rápido hacia una de ella, dándole una poderosa patada que fue frenada con facilidad, por lo que decidió retroceder para guardar distancia.

"vaya, te volviste fuerte de repente" reconoció una de las hermanas, mirándolo divertido "hagámoslo, hermana…" dijo de repente, coordinando los movimientos de la otra chica "¡mostrémosle a esta basura de macho quien es Orthros!" dijeron las dos al unísono, cosa que le parecía muy extraño en un inicio.

Naruto abrió los ojos de repente cuando vio a ambas correr coordinadamente en diferentes direcciones, con una simetría casi perfecta. Atacando en diferentes direcciones, no tuvo otra que protegerse de ambas, mas no fue suficiente. Intentó contraatacar, pero al intentar golpear a una, la otra lograba conectar un gran golpe en su rostro, desbalanceándolo por completo. También se dio cuenta que el Ittou Shura se desactivó _'¿Qué?'_ solo se pudo preguntar antes de otro poderoso puño le golpeara en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder en la arena.

"Debil" Escuchó el rubio, quien no podía hacer nada, estaba siendo abrumado por una velocidad bestial, una combinación de miedo y unos ataques tan fuertes que se les podía oír en la distancia. Todo mundo veía como ráfagas de viento golpeaban rápida y consecutivamente sobre el rubio, que no podía moverse de aquel lugar pues los golpes parecían provenir de todos lados.

Uno de esos golpes conectó con su estómago, levantándolo a cierta distancia sobre el suelo. Ambas aprovecharon esto y golpearon, tanto en el estómago de forma ascendente y en la cabeza de forma descendiente. Ambos golpes lograron que el rubio cayera en picado hasta el suelo, creando un enorme cráter de arena en este "m-maldita s-sea, s-son m-muy f-fuertes" susurró con dificultad, con sangre saliendo de su boca y labios rotos.

Intentó levantarse, pero uno de sus piernas estaba roto y su brazo derecho también. Escuchó una risa encima de él, solo para ver a ambas mujeres en el cielo, cayendo con grandes y terroríficas sonrisas en su rostro "¡¿eso es todo?!" exclamaron mientras caían en picada, a punto de dar una patada que podrían mandarlo nuevamente al hospital (ost end)

Sus patadas, para su sorpresa, fueron detenidas por un par de grandes manos "deténganse" dijo el gigante, quien logró frenarlas durante un segundo, para luego tomar ambas piernas y hacerlas chocar entre ellas, soltándolas luego de aquel fuerte choque dual. Ambas mujeres se recuperaron en el suelo, mirando con algo de ira y enojo al nuevo "incluso si está permitido, una lucha así es muy desigual e injusta" dijo este, notando como eran dos contra uno.

"Como te atreves" gruñeron ambas "nosotras somos Orthros, ¡no te atrevas a insultarnos de esa manera!" gritaron al unísono, lanzándose al ataque. Aunque intentaron hacer el mismo movimiento anterior, no les funcionó y nuevamente lograron golpearse la una a la otra "¡te arrepentirás, macho!" "¡Deténganse! ¡ahora!" escucharon un gritó furioso, el cual silenció la batalla por completo.

Ambas mujeres todo mundo regresó sus miradas hacia la fuente del grito, notando que se trataba de la líder de la aldea, Fujimai, quien se veía muy molesta "¡orthros! ¡fuera!" gritó mientras sacaba algo de sus ropas, siendo un rociador de agua y rociándolos a las dos, quienes no podían soportarlo, como si fuera acido "¡pensaran en lo que hicieron! ¡ahora, a casa!" las expulsó, rociando aún más agua en ellas.

Ellas chillaron asustadas, corriendo fuera de la ráfaga de agua, saliendo despavoridas y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Las personas alrededor solo sudaron ligeramente al ver lo que un simple chorro de agua podía hacer a un dúo tan poderoso "vaya, por Matatabi-sama" suspiró cansada al ver el lio que las gemelas habían causado "no hay nada que ver, continúen con la ceremonia" dijo dando aplausos, todos los presentes se dispersaron nuevamente.

"¡Naruto-san!" escuchó la voz de Asia acercándose rápidamente hacia él, ayudándole a levantarse "¡ahora le sano, no se mueva!" dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y los anillos en sus manos brillaban en una luz verdad. Aquella luz también bañó al rubio, quien empezaba a sentir el dolor disminuyendo rápidamente.

"lo lamento, Naruto-san" dijo Fujimai mientras se acercaba hacia él, con una sonrisa triste "las gemelas han estado muy irascible últimamente, tampoco es que pueda culparlas" dijo suspirando, casi como si estuviera extremadamente cansada "si no fuera por mi hija, posiblemente hubiera muerto" dijo imaginándose tal final atroz y como fue evitado por la alarma de su hija.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó este, todavía con moretones y sangre en su rostro "¿Por qué?" preguntó nuevamente, sin entender las razones exactas por la cual alguien vendría sin razón aparente a darle la mayor paliza de su vida. Ni siquiera la batalla de Arthur podría asemejarse, por lo menos él tuvo la decencia de bajarse a su nivel, ellas simplemente fueron con todo.

Koneko simplemente frunció el ceño "Las dos se llaman Kyou Sawagi, son gemelas" informó ella, haciendo que recordase a ambas "son las luchadoras más fuertes del pueblo y también las defensoras de este, son…imparables luchadoras cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo recordando las palizas que ambas le daban a ella y su hermana antes de que salieran de casa.

"son fuertes" asintió el azabache, recordando los goles de cada una "una de ellas golpea con una fuerza brutal, rompiendo huesos en el proceso" Naruto recordó ese primer puñetazo en el estómago y en el brazo "la otra golpea con tal delicadeza y precisión que inhabilita tanto las funciones motoras, como musculares "el rubio tuvo otro flashback, al sentirse mareado y adormecido de repente, volviéndose más y más lento conforme pasaba el tiempo. También recuerda haber perdido control sobre el Ittou shura, el cual se desvaneció luego de un par de golpes.

"esos son las dos artes de mi clan, Nekoshou" dijo la madre, mirando a su hija menor "ambas son técnicamente mis sobrinas y, por lo tanto, usuarias de las dos diferentes Taijutsu que mi clan creó" reveló ella, haciendo que el grupo se sorprenda "Puño fuerte y Palma suave" dijo recordando ambos estilos de pelea que ejercía cada una.

"bueno, por lo menos estoy bien" dijo al ver que Asia había terminado, aunque se sentía estúpidamente cansado "tengo algunas costillas rotas aun" dijo sintiendo algo fuera de lugar en su cuerpo, pues sabía que Asia aun no era capaz de curar algo de tanta gravedad en tan poco tiempo "¿alguien puede llevarme a un médico?" preguntó con demasiado optimismo como para ser real.

"ten" dijo de repente Ravel, quien le lanza una pequeña botella roja "tomalo antes que me desanime" dijo ella con ligera y fingida molestia, cosa que le extraño "es una poción de curación, se les llaman **Lagrimas Phenex** " el grupo quedo sorprendido por esa información, pues ahora sabían el tesoro que tenía en mano.

"Woa, una verdadera poción roja" dijo Fujimai al ver el color del pequeño envase de vidrio "Eso cuesta posiblemente una barbaridad" Ravel asintió de mala gana, pues había pedido algunos favores para obtener uno solo. La familia Phenex, además de ser famosa por su semejanza al ave mítica, también eran famosos por sus pociones rojas, pues nadie en el mundo era capaz de crear una de ese color.

"¿estás segura?" preguntó Naruto, mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa la poción que tenía en mano "me da pena solo verlo, no creo que sea buena idea que la use en un momento como este, quizá debamos guardarlo para más tarde" dijo con su hábito compulsivo de los videojuegos de guardar cosas de un mítico valor "además, es tuya, seguramente te esforzaste en conseguirlo" decía reconociendo el esfuerzo de solo una pequeña botella.

La pequeña rubia lo pensó un momento, antes de negar "Nahh" dijo como si nada, desvalorizando la poción "Claro, fue difícil conseguirla, pero no imposible" dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa "además, verte mientras te patean el culo fue muy divertido, ¡valió cada minuto de ello!" una marca aparece en la frente del rubio al ver a Ravel con su celular, posiblemente teniendo grabaciones de ese momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se toma la poción. El líquido se desvanecía ni bien haca contacto con su estómago, dispersándose por todo su cuerpo con una habilidad inaudita "me siento bien" dijo el rubio al ver como todos sus huesos se volvían a unir o ya estaban unidos "es milagrosa esa poción, de seguro vale montañas de oro" decía, pues el efecto era instantáneo, ni la tecnología actual podría imitar tales resultados y con tal calidad.

"no cura envenenamiento, ni agotamiento, ni maldiciones y ni mucho menos enfermedades" dijo ella recordando los puntos malos de la poción "simplemente te retorna tu salud física a su máximo, para todo lo demás, existe diferentes curas" Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, gradeciendo mentalmente a tener amigos así.

"es bueno que todo ha terminado bien, pues bien, Naruto-san…" dijo Fujimai, llamando su atención "creo que tienes visitas" dijo con una sonrisa, señalando con la mirada hacia un lugar. Al seguirlas, el rubio pudo ver a tres chicas hablando entre ellas, con rosas blancas en sus manos. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente se acerca al trio y estas le dieron su rosa, para salir corriendo.

 **"¡finalmente!"**

* * *

 **"es la primera vez que agradezco que alguien me pateara el trasero"**

La pregunta irónica del rubio hizo reír al grupo entre dientes, quien jamás en sus vidas se esperaron escuchar algo similar "Haber peleado contra Orthros sin duda contó mucho, fue una gran exhibición" dijo Koneko, quien caminaba a su lado, todavía fingiendo ser pareja "para un novato, tener cinco no está nada mal" admitió, mirando las cinco rosas que tenía el rubio aferradas con fuerza, aun cuando alguna de ella tenía espinas.

"estoy feliz por usted, Naruto-san" dijo Asia a su lado, estando feliz por él logró de su compañero, que había dejado de estar deprimido "por otro lado…" dijo mirando al otro lado, notando como el gigante llevaba en su hombro un enorme y gigantesco saco lleno de rosas "¿Cuántas rosas hay?" preguntó con un sudor sobre su frente, pues se le fueron entregadas incluso luego de haber culminado la primera parte de la ceremonia.

"150…creo" dijo el gigante con un tono inexpresivo, ignorando todas las miradas de los machos envidiosos que pasaban cerca de él "no estoy muy seguro, creo que alguna me dio dos o tres" dijo recordando que, luego de aquel intentó de protección de su amigo, varias féminas se le acercaron a ofrecerle su rosa.

"yo no pude acercarme a ningún chico" dijo Rossweise, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar su frustrada casería de chicos "¿Por qué nadie aceptó mi rosa?" preguntó recordando cómo incluso los chicos más desesperados por una se atrevían a tomar la suya, eso debe de ser una señal de que estaba haciendo algo muy mal, pero no sabe qué.

"yo tengo un video donde el idiota es violado a golpes" dijo Ravel viendo el video una y otra vez, sobre todo el inicio donde recibe el golpe dual de las dos "esto es mejor que la televisión, no hay nada mejor que esto" dijo riéndose entre dientes al no poder aguantar la risa.

"me alegro que todos estén contentos, pero esto aún no ha acabado, aún faltan dos pruebas más" dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de guiarlos, mostrando el siguiente desafío "Su siguiente prueba solo lo hacen los machos que tienen una o más rosas, La prueba de talento" dijo mostrando a un grupo de cincuenta o sesenta hombres Nekomatas y algunos de otras razas reunidos en, lo que parecía ser, la plaza del pueblo.

Dicho esto, pasaron mujeres nekomatas con grandes papeles con números inscritos, pasándole uno a uno a los hombres reunidos "deberán mostrar un talento que sea lo suficientemente capaz como para enamorar a todas las hembras, pero, sobre todo, a su compañera escogida" dijo esta, informándoles un poco del tema, pues la gran mayoría no sabía.

"un talento, ¿eh?" susurró el rubio, pensando en si podría hacer un espectáculo con alguna cosa ingeniosa, como usar su LostVayne. No era el único pensando algo similar, incluso el azabache estaba viendo las posibilidades de ello "¿podremos hacer uso de algún arma o medallón que nos ayude?" preguntó, solo para cerciorarse.

Fujimai lo pensó un momento "si, siempre y cuando su talento no sea totalmente el arma, aunque la gran mayoría no creo que le vaya a gustar" temió por sus palabras, pues la magia no era nada muy extravagante en la aldea, era casi tan normal y poco atractivo como un pedazo de carne sin cocinar.

"me demoraré un poco, necesito encontrar algunas frutas" dijo el azabache mientras le entregaba el saco de rosas a la valquiria con una mano, la cual no pudo sostener con dos manos, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo de porrazo y bañada en rosas "esperame, volveré" dijo esta vez mirando a Asia, quien asintió con un rubor en su rostro y sus manos juntas, a la altura del pecho. Con una pequeña sonrisa, el azabache sigue su camino, desapareciendo entre algunas casas.

"¡Kyaaaaaa!" chilló la madre de Koneko, comportándose como una adolecente lo haría "¡el amor joven es tan apasionante!" exclamó exageradamente, con corazones en los ojos imaginándose un futuro entre ellos extraordinariamente brillante. Su energía se desvaneció de golpe cuando vio a su hija golpeando a quien sería su pareja '¿no podrían ser un poco como ellos?' pensó frustrada y envidiosa, pues su hija no parecía tener nada de romance en sus venas. Suspirando, se consuela pensando en su otra hija.

 **"por lo menos Kuroka me dará nietos"**

* * *

 **Combat Training Extended - Boku No Hero Academia Soundtrack (Track 22)**

* * *

 **La segunda ronda empezó verdaderamente fuerte…**

Rápidamente se mostró como la gran mayoría de participantes ya estaban listos para mostrar sus increíbles habilidades frente al público presente. Desde el número uno al setenta se presentaron al medio de la plaza, mostrando de lo que ellos eran capaces. La gran mayoría de estos solo hacían pruebas físicas, como levantar un objeto muy pesado o romper algún objeto muy resistente con sus manos desnudas, lo cual no parecía agradar a la gente, fallando en el proceso.

Sin embargo, no quiere decir que todos fallaron, de hecho, incluso fue tan sorprendente para dejar sin palabras al grupo. Un ejemplo claro era un sujeto que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cargar a una increíble cantidad de personas por sí mismo y hacer malabares con ellas. Otro fue un sujetó que, usando un pequeño cuchillo, lograba cortar todas las frutas que se le fueron lanzadas con gran velocidad, mostrando increíbles destrezas.

Otro de los concursantes parecía mucho más confiando, pues dejó caer una increíble cantidad de animales muertos, todos casados recientemente y en poco tiempo. Esto parecía llamar mucho la atención, puesto que ser cazador parecía ser muy importante en la aldea, por lo que ser un increíble cazador debía contar muchos puntos buenos.

El acto del cazador parecía aumentar las vibras de todo mundo, quienes empezaron a sacar sus grandes trofeos de batallas pasadas, mostrando cabezas de monstruos pequeños, medianos y grandes, sorprendiendo al público al ver a tales trofeos. Aunque un poco desagradable, era lo suficientemente bueno como para que el público se emocionara.

Casi el ultimo de todos los concursantes fue un Nekomata albino, quien miró a Naruto y se burló un momento para pasar al frente. Este, con expresión confiada y vanidosa, muestra un enorme colmillo de una bestia posiblemente gigante, la cual parecía haber hecho un arma con ella, una espada. La sola presencia del arma causo furor entre un grupo de féminas jóvenes, quienes chillaron como fanáticas al verlo, tal vez se tratase del típico gilipolla popular, siempre hay uno (ost end)

"mi turno" dijo el rubio algo nervioso, pues aún no estaba seguro si iba a funcionar "¿Dónde estás, Koneko-chan?" susurró al ver que aún no llegaba y empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Para su "truco de magia" necesitaba algo que le había pedido a la albina, pero esta aun no llegaba y las personas ya se estaban preguntando por los que faltaban, que era él y su amigo.

Pasos fuertes se escucharon de repente, mirando con grandes ojos como su novia falsa estaba trayendo en la distancia un enorme bloque de hielo, para dejarlo en el suelo de porrazo "¿de dónde lo sacaste?" le preguntó confundido, pues no tenía ni idea de donde había salido tal bloque de hielo cuando hacía un calor muy exorbitante

"¿importa?" preguntó ella, muy nerviosa y avergonzada por la mirada de todo mundo sobre ella "solo empieza ya, estoy retrasando la ceremonia" dijo avergonzada, retirándose lentamente hacia el público, como si fuera una observadora. Aun cuando estaba junto a los demás, estos seguían mirándole con curiosidad cuando ella no miraba.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza "bien, ahora…" dijo mientras sostenía su daga verde y tomaba el filo "Kage Bunshin" susurró, invocando tres clones junto a él "técnicamente, esto me demoraría un día completo, pero…" dijo mientras sus clones se colocaban al lado y sostenían sus dagas de forma inversa "si somos cuatro más, esto será fácil" terminó con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia el bloque.

Todos vieron con curiosidad como los rubios estaban trabajando el bloque de hielo con una cara de concentración pura y boba en sus rostros, repartiéndose el trabajo entre ellos. Pedazos de hielo caían al suelo mientras la pequeña cuchilla hacia recortes, grandes recortes en el boque, transformándolo y moldeándolo a algo más que un simple pedazo helado.

"me falta un poco más…y…" dijo mientras le daba unos pocos retoques a la cara "¡listo!" dijo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos junto a sus clones, limpiándose el sudor "¡una escultura de Gabriel-oneesama!" dijo este mientras le enseñaba al público, quienes miraban maravillados la obra que había hecho.

La escultura de hielo mostraba a una hermosa mujer ángel, la cual tenía una venda en sus ojos, enormes pechos y la cubría una enorme manta. Lo más increíble de ello es que estaba rezando con una espada en sus manos, la cual brillaba con la luz del sol. La gente se acercaba hacia la escultura, todos mirando con grandes ojos la hermosa pieza de arte frente a ellos.

Naruto buscó a alguien con la mirada, siendo este el chico nekomata de antes, para luego sonreírle de la misma forma vanidosa. Este no lo tomó bien, alejándose un poco molesto de los demás "bueno, supongo que he ganado" le dijo a Koneko, quien simplemente sonrió ligeramente, para golpearle el hombro "ya…estas feliz, lo entiendo" dijo al sentir la poca fuerza del golpe, riéndose entre dientes.

"Esperad" escucharon algo a la distancia, deteniendo de seguir mirando la escultura y volviendo la mirada "aun falto yo" dijo este mientras caminaba con algo en una de sus manos, parecía un domo de plata muy hermoso el cual sellaba algo en su interior, algo frio por la bruma helada que lo acompañaba.

Naruto parpadeó con curiosidad, pues era algo muy raro teniendo en cuanta las increíbles exhibiciones de antes "¿es enserio?" escuchó a sus espaldas a los demás concursantes riéndose entre ellos "¿cocina? ¿con ese cuerpo todo musculoso? Vaya tipo más inútil" uno hizo una broma, lo cual reventó a carcajadas a los demás, quienes también se burlaron del tema.

El azabache los ignoró, simplemente se acercó a la chica rubia, quien se sonrojó cuando vio que todos se alejaron de ella para ver su demostración "Recuerdo haber escuchado que no solías tomar alcohol, a pesar que te gustaría hacerlo, no podías soportar grandes cantidades" dijo recordando la última noche de acampar "la idea pasó varias veces por mi cabeza…quería hacerte algo especial" dijo mientras tomaba el domo de plata con su otra mano, abriéndolo lentamente.

Todos se acercaron para ver, notando que en su interior había seis copas de vidrio, el cual estaba lleno de una especie de postre helado, pero tenía un extraño color dorado en este. A simple vista, podría ser un simple postre, pero la belleza de este era algo que sorprendió más de uno. El azabache tomó uno de ellas junto a su respectiva cuchara, dándole el resto al rubio, quien parpadeó al haber sido confundido con un mesero.

El gigante incrustó la cuchara en el postre, tomando un poco de él. volvió su mirada a Asia, quien se sonrojo al ver sus ojos sobre ella "vamos, di ahhh" dijo este mientras dirigía la cuchara hacia su boca, avergonzándola aún más. Ella lo hace, probando un poco del postre. El efecto fue de inmediato, la expresión de placer era uno que todos podían identificar.

"¡Anfitriona primero!" gritó Fujimai, empujando con fuerza al rubio, tomando uno para sí misma. Rápidamente probo una cuchara, obteniendo el mismo resultado "¡esta delicioso!" dijo mientras masticaba los trozos helados, sintiendo la explosión de dulce en su boca. (aquí si quieren imagínense un orgasmo culinario tipo Shokugeki no souma :v)

El grupo rápidamente toma el suyo propio, degustando el postre "esta rico" susurra el rubio al sentir frutal tales como el mango, la piña y otros más "¿tiene vodka?" dijo sorprendido al reconocer el sabor interesante de este "¿Dónde conseguiste Vodka aquí?" preguntó confundido, ya que era una bebida alcohólica "¡oye!" exclamó al ver que era ignorado.

De repente, el sonido de muchos pasos se empezó a escuchar. Todos vieron que era una gran, gran cantidad de Nekomatas hembras y mujeres de otras razas, quienes traían el mismo domo en sus manos, haciendo fila para entregarlos "cuando iba a sacar hielo de la montaña, pude haber exagerado de más" explicó el gigante, con un sudor sobre su frente "un trozo se lo di a Shirone-san, lo demás lo usé para crear más postres" explicó este mientras todos veían con grandes ojos como las chicas abrían los domos, enseñando su contenido.

"¿de dónde salieron tantas chicas?" se preguntó Naruto al ver que todas eran realmente bellas y sensuales. Entonces recordó cómo, de repente, las rosas blancas desaparecieron de la valquiria, quien no las encontraba por ningún lado "¡que rata eres!" exclamó enojado al ver que esas chicas que trabajaban como meseras eran las mismas chicas que le entregaron su rosa.

"hice un trato con ellas" dijo el gigante mientras se sentaba en una silla que le dio una de las chicas, colocando a Asia en una de sus piernas y dándole de comer lentamente del postre, ignorando la cara roja que esta tenía "si le daba un postre a cada una, ellas me iban a ayudar a repartir el resto" Naruto giró su mirada a una de las 'meseras' quien le atrapó mirando en su dirección, respondiéndole con un guiñó divertido y sensual.

El rubio miró su entorno y vio como los únicos que no comían eran los competidores de la prueba, quienes se alejaron a un lado oscuro para ver de lejos. Incluso los que no consiguieron su rosa en el primer desafío parecían divertirse con el platillo y ganar un guiño sexi de alguna de las meseras, era ganar y ganar para ellos. Por otro lado, el público femenino parecía mirar con ensoñación y con miradas de corazones al ver la tierna escena de como el azabache alimentaba con delicadeza a su pareja fingida, quien moría en vergüenza.

No había duda, fue una victoria verdaderamente aplastante. Suspirando con pesadumbre, mira que una chica le da un postre, tomándolo rápidamente "bueno, al menos quedé en segundo lugar, nada mal" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras a su lado había dos meseras, quienes todavía parecían tener curiosidad por su escultura, caminando hacia ellas.

 **"¿Qué opinan, chicas? ¿les gusta? Porque podría hacer una de ustedes"**

* * *

 **"entonces, ¿son aventureros?"**

Fue la pregunta sorpresa, directa y totalmente fuera de lugar el cual los descolocó un momento, rompiendo la charla grupal y las quejas del rubio a su compañero gigante por hacer trampa "bueno…algo así" dijo el rubio, rascándose la cabeza y alzando una ceja de la mujer albina "¿Qué le dio esa idea?" preguntó confundido, pues, hasta ahora, todo su grupo había mantenido la fachada.

Antes de llegar a la aldea se cambiaron de ropas, colocándose algo más normal y menos llamativo como sus trajes mágicos. Por otro lado, eso también le trajo malos recuerdos a Naruto, quien no recibió uno por decir anteriormente que no necesitaba ayuda mágica "bueno, tienes un arma peculiar junto al bastón que tiene tu compañera rubia" dijo divertida la mujer, quien le señalo a Ravel.

El rubio se golpea la cara, recordando que no podía hacer uso de algunas cosas en este lugar "Todos aquí lo somos con excepción de Kon- Shirone" se corrió antes que metiera la pata "este es mi grupo y la conocimos en una de nuestras misiones" le explicó, mintiéndole de una forma tan magistral, algo que había aprendido en años de delincuencia juvenil.

"ya veo" dijo la mujer, aceptando rápidamente la respuesta, ignorando la mirada nerviosa de su hija "bueno, para el amor no hay fronteras, pero sabes cuál es el costo, ¿no?" le preguntó, mirándole un momento. La expresión de curiosidad le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba "¿aún no le has dicho?" le preguntó seriamente su madre a Koneko, quien bajo la mirada un poco.

Miró a Koneko desde el rabillo del ojo, pidiendo una explicación en su mente y esta lo entendió "la pareja casada con una hembra nekomata, debe de quedarse en la aldea" reveló, sorprendiendo a su grupo ligeramente "esa es la ley de nuestro pueblo, es la más rigurosa entre todas" dijo ella suspirando, sabiendo lo difícil que sería para alguien abandonarlo todo para vivir eternamente en un solo lugar.

Naruto no dijo nada, prefiriendo quedarse callado. Realmente no tenía ningún problema, pero en el caso de que su amiga intente quedar con alguien en el futuro, podría quizás tener problemas con esto y eso era algo triste de pensar. Si le pasara a él no sabría de qué manera responder, pues su meta posiblemente le obligue a ir a un montón de lugares, como lo hace ahora, ¿Qué elegiría si llegase el momento?

"bueno, sacando ese tema" dijo Fujimai mientras disipaba esa aura negativa alrededor con una sonrisa "¿Cuáles fueron sus razones para ser viajeros aventureros?" preguntó curiosa por la resolución de cada uno, quizás para saber más de ellos o quizás simplemente por la curiosidad innata que tenían los nekomatas por su entorno.

"Yo quiero viajar por todo el mundo, conocer a muchas personas y tener muchos amigos" dijo Asia, quien todavía abrazaba el brazo del gigante, para mantener las apariencias "quiero tener muchas experiencias e historias que contar y poder relatarlas a mis hermano y hermanas" dijo con una linda sonrisa, brillando ligeramente.

"Nosotros queremos dinero y experiencia" dijo Naruto por los demás, quienes asintieron detrás de él "nos dijeron que había un monstruo aquí y vinimos a aceptar la misión, pero…" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza "supongo que el festival nos atrapó por sorpresa" se rio entre dientes, recordando que la misión solo fue una excusa para estar aquí.

"ah, veo que son de la universidad mágica" dijo sorprendida, pues aquella misión era definitivamente la que pidieron en ese lugar "¿estudiantes? Aun son pequeños gatitos, quizás se refieran al problema de plaga de serpientes" dijo recordando algunos problemas que tenían hace un tiempo en las aguas terminales.

"¿plaga de serpientes?" preguntó Koneko, elevando una ceja "¿Por qué hay plagas de serpientes aquí? ¿no pueden hacerlo Orthros?" preguntó confundida, ya que sus primas técnicamente eran las encargadas de hacer los trabajos que necesiten encargarse de bichos y cosas así. Incluso si ellas no pueden hacerlo o no quieren, hay cazadores en la aldea.

Su madre frunció el ceño "se han mostrado muy…difíciles de lidiar, se han negado a hacer cualquier cosa además de entrenar" dijo recordando que se han encerrado en sus habitaciones "También pensé en los cazadores, pero fallaron, uno casi muere y la gran mayoría resultó heridos" dijo recordando cómo estos fueron abrumados por la cantidad de serpientes que había.

Naruto recordó de mala manera aquel chico con la espada hecha de un colmillo 'estoy seguro que fue él también el derrotado' dijo recordando también que tenía algunas vendas en su cuerpo "¿Por qué tan enojadas? Parecían estar muy furiosas con todos y todo" dijo recordando la mirada de ambas, como si estuvieran furiosas por la ceremonia.

Fujimai miró ligeramente penada "bueno, digamos que, aunque los machos nekomatas prefieren a las mujeres más fuertes, no se atreverían siquiera estar cerca de ellas dos" reveló, haciendo sudar ligeramente al grupo "El ultimo macho que intentó conquistar a una de las gemelas fue…golpeado, como tú" el rostro del rubio se volvió azul al recordar la paliza que ya había sido olvidada.

"¿están en celo?" preguntó Koneko, un poco sorprendida y ganando un triste asentimiento de su madre "eso es…muy triste" dijo bajando la mirada un poco, preocupada y entristecida por la difícil situación que están pasando ambas. Aunque ninguna le había caído bien, siguen siendo familia y no era algo de que burlarse.

"¿en celo?" preguntó ravel, quien escuchaba algo que finalmente le llamaba la atención "hablan de…" dijo mientras hacía ejemplos sexuales con sus dedos, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la gran mayoría. Antes que pudiera continuar, fue detenida por la valquiria, quien la mantuvo presa con sus brazos.

Fujimai simplemente se rio entre dientes "no, no es algo así" dijo mientras negaba con su mano "Cuando una gatita está a punto de convertirse en una gata, entra en un estado salvaje y animal, conocido como **frenesí** " explicó ella, mientras hacia un lado su vestido, mostrando que tenía dos colas, sorprendiendo al grupo "esto es prueba de haber superado con éxito la prueba, solo sucede en las mujeres" dijo volviendo a esconder sus colas entre su vestido y dejando salir un pesado suspiro.

"Es algo muy importante para una mujer, el frenesí es quizás el momento que marca un antes y después de una hembra nekomata" siguió contando Koneko, quien se miraba a sí misma en unos pocos años "un momento así debe de ser compartido…con la persona más valiosa para la hembra" dijo ella, mirando con seriedad a sus compañeros, dándoles a entender que realmente era importante, no había palabras para explicarlo realmente.

"pero el macho debe de ser fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder vencer a la hembra durante el frenesí, colocándose sobre ella" indicó la madre deteniéndose y mirando al grupo "de no ser así, el macho morirá por las garras de la gatita y esta se quedará en ese estado infantil toda su vida" Naruto nuevamente tragó duro, pues a pesar de lo surrealista que sonase, sabia que estaban diciendo la verdad.

"tiene sentido" susurró el rubio, entendiendo finalmente la forma en como los hombres parecían alejarse del dúo y también recordando la fuerza monstruosa de ambas "tienen miedo a perder la vida" dijo mirando seriamente a la mujer, quien asintió con cierta tristeza.

"no puedo imaginarme una gatita pasando por el frenesí completamente sola" dijo con cierto dolor la mujer, negando con la cabeza "a estas alturas un compañero no es necesario, tiene que ser cualquier macho, pero…" decía deteniéndose, recordando que las gemelas ni siquiera tenían un padre que les pudiese ayudar.

Koneko froto el brazo de su madre, intentando tranquilizarla y el grupo se entristeció un poco por la forma tan dolida de la mujer. Incluso cuando no era su madre, ella actuó como una y sentía el dolor de ver a sus hijas adoptivas de esa manera, no era un destino que una madre habría querido para sus hijas, ellos podían entenderlo.

Naruto apretó sus puños, recordando la misma expresión en alguien muy importante para él "¿hay algo que podemos hacer para ayudar?" preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, queriendo colocar su granito de arena, por más insignificante que fuese "si hay algo, mi grupo y yo lo haremos" prometió por todos, quienes sonrieron y asintieron.

La mujer se limpió sus lágrimas, para mostrar una sonrisa "no, no se preocupen, ya han hecho mucho al perdonarlas y entenderlas" dijo mientras acariciaba a Koneko "son pequeños gatitos con parejas, no podría pedirles algo así, aunque quisiera, está prohibido" dijo recordando las leyes de su pueblo.

Con esto dicho, todos siguieron caminando por la aldea hasta que se volvió completamente oscuro, el día había terminado "descansaran en mi casa por esta noche, tengo algunas habitaciones para invitados" dijo Fujimai con una sonrisa, sintiéndose muy nerviosa y excitada al respecto, cosa que causo confusión en el grupo.

La casa era muy grande, tal vez la más grande de toda la aldea. Al entrar se toparon con un jardín principal muy hermoso y la puerta hacia la mansión de madera. Ya al atravesar las puertas, se toparon con cuatro hombres nekomatas, los cuales parecían haber llegado "tenemos visitas" dijo Fujimai mientras se acercaba a cada uno, dándole un beso en la boca, dejando descolocados al grupo.

"son mis padres" susurró Koneko, al ver la cara de confusión grupal "bueno, algunos son nuevos" dijo ella dándole a entender que eran parte del Harem de su madre. sus amigos le miraron raro, cosa que ella respondió con un rostro vacío "no me miren así, si creen que es raro, esperen a ver a mis hermanos" dijo con un rostro decaído.

Los hombres sonrieron y tras una pequeña conversación, se fueron del lugar "lo siento por el espectáculo indecente, si no lo hago, luego se ponen irascibles" se burló la mujer, riéndose tras su mano, cosa que causó más extrañeza en el grupo "se han ido a cazar, no creo que deban preocuparse mucho" dijo ella mientras seguía caminando, esperando a que sea seguida.

Caminaron otro poco más y llegaron a un segundo piso lleno de habitaciones "bueno, aquí" dijo mientras señalaba un ala diferente "solo tengo dos habitaciones más" dijo indicando las ultimas habitaciones "los demás están…" dijo girando lentamente los ojos, intentando hallar una buena excusa "ocupados" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, abriendo ambas habitaciones.

Curiosamente una de ellas tenía una cama única, adornada con rosas y pieles extremadamente hermosos, incluso el aroma era increíble. El otro tenía una litera y era una habitación común. El grupo de amigos se miró entre ellos, entendiendo rápidamente las intenciones de la mujer. Asintiendo, procedieron a frustrar sus planes "¡yo pido arriba!" grito Ravel antes que cualquier otro, corriendo hacia la litera y saltando para caer en la cama superior.

"Lo siento mucho, Belmont-senpai" se disculpó Rossweisse, quien camino con cierta pena hacia la habitación, sentándose en la cama inferior y escuchando a la niña rubia sobre ella disfrutar de una cama luego de haber dormido en la intemperie durante días y días.

El azabache giró la mirada hacia la única habitación disponible, para luego mirar al ángel rubio, quien asintió lentamente mientras moría en vergüenza "¡arreglado entonces!" dijo muy feliz Fujimai, mientras empujaba a la pareja a la habitación "guarden sus cosas y prepárense para la ducha, ¡hoy compartiremos baños, como una tradición!" dijo mientras se alejaba dando pequeños saltitos, como si de una colegiala enamorada se tratase.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, avergonzado por como las cosas pudieron salirse de control en menos de un minuto "¿alguien quiere ir a las aguas termales y lidiar con las serpientes? O, por otro lado…" dijo mientras les recordaba que todos tendrían que compartir la ducha al mismo tiempo, incluyendo la madre de koneko y quien sabe cuántos más familiares tendría. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, incluso Ravel quien se encontraba en la cama superior no parecía pensarlo mucho, la respuesta era clara.

 **"¡serpientes!"**

* * *

 **"Tadaima"**

Fujimai regresó su mirada hacia la puerta principal de su casa, notando que se trataba del grupo de amigos de su hija…y su hija. Todo podría ser normal salvo el hecho de que parecían estar regresando de una guerra, pero se encontraban muy limpios y relucientes "¿Dónde estaban? Había preparado la ducha y todo" dijo deprimida recordando que, durante la ducha, solo estaban sus esposos y sus hijos, nadie más estaba ahí.

"Nos encargamos de las serpientes" respondió el gigante, quien llevaba a una casi inconsciente Asia en sus brazos "nos tomó algo de tiempo lidiar con ellas, luego limpiar las aguas terminales para finalmente darnos una ducha "le contó este, quien era el único del grupo sin una cara de cansancio total, aunque podría estar fingiendo.

"si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría comer algo…por favor" dijo Rossweise por todos desde el suelo, pues la valquiria había quedado hecha pedazos en el suelo, cansada por la incontable cantidad de oleadas de pequeños enemigos.

Luego de un rato, todos se encontraban en una gran mesa, con caras largas y cansadas, pero comiendo pues el estómago podía más "no debieron de ir solos" dijo Fujimai con el ceño fruncido, molesta por las acciones del grupo "pudo ser peor, fue un golpe de suerte que salieran bien de aquel lugar" dijo recordando cómo sus cazadores tuvieron muchos problemas inicialmente.

"no se preocupe, las llamas de Ravel sirvieron mucho" dijo Naruto recordando a la pequeña rubia echando un mar de llamas, lidiando con muchas de ellas al mismo tiempo "oye, Ravel-chan, despierta" susurró el rubio al verla dormitar sentada. La pequeña se levantó y parpadeó mientras examinaba sus alrededores.

La mujer mayor levantó una ceja "sobre esfuerzo mágico, cansancio mental" dijo el gigante por ellos, quien le daba de comer a Asia pues esta tenía los ojos cerrados, más todavía se encontraba consiente "cuando un mago usa demasiada magia y se queda sin ella, su mente se agota aun cuando su cuerpo no este del todo cansado" le explicó, cosa que agradeció la mujer.

Otro tiempo pasó y ahora se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. En una de tantas se encontraba Naruto junto a Koneko, analizando la situación en conflicto. Había dos personas, una cama y ninguno de ellos quería compartirla con el otro, pero tampoco querían dársela "¿dividimos?" preguntó el rubio, esperando llegar a un acuerdo que no requiera seguir durmiendo en el suelo, pues también estaba harto de eso.

Koneko suspiró cansada, asintiendo "no tengo fuerzas para golpearte ni para poder pelear por ella, Basura-san" admitió, mientras buscaba algo en su habitación, la cual curiosamente estaba decorada con cosas sobre gatos por todo el lugar, incluso la cama parecía ser una gran cama para gatos.

Minutos después la cama se encontraba separada en dos partes por alguna clase de barrera de almohadas, dividiendo ambas partes para cada uno "oye" dijo de repente Naruto, levantándola "¿Cuál es la última prueba y que pasara luego de ella?" preguntó seriamente, mirando la habitación a su alrededor "no podemos seguir mintiéndole a tu madre, ella no se merece esto" admitió, pues no era la mujer que él tenía pensado cuando le relataron su problema.

"lo sé" dijo ella con cierta tristeza, mirando su parte de la habitación "también no creo que haya otra forma, tendré que decirle la verdad" dijo mientras estrujaba su cama, sin poderse imaginar diciéndole la verdad a su madre, sabiendo la difícil discusión que tendría con ella. No quería decepcionarla, pero tampoco quería quedarse en la aldea.

De repente siente a alguien frotándole la cabeza, siendo su compañero rubio "ya, ya" intentó tranquilizar, como si de esta manera resolviera su duda interna "Ella te ama mucho, estoy seguro que te dejara ir cuando entienda que es lo que tu deseas" dijo este, recordando lo maravillosa persona que es su madre.

Koneko no lo piensa dos veces, dándole un fuerte golpe al rubio lo suficientemente poderoso como para estrellarse contra la pared, quedando inconsciente en este. La pequeña albina, sin culpa alguna, se apodera del resto de la cama, durmiendo con una sonrisa y ronroneando al tener toda la cama para ella sola.

Alguien fisgoneaba por la puerta y, aunque no podía oír del todo bien, sudó ligeramente al ver la escena frente a ella "Shirone-chan, así no es como debes tratar a tu compañero" susurró su madre, quien se encontraba de mirona mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Suspirando cansada, se aleja de la puerta muy decepcionada.

Se estaba alejando lentamente, pero sus oídos escuchan una pequeña e importante conversación. Mira hacia la puerta de la pareja de amigos de su hija, con la curiosidad natural del gato picándole en la cabeza "solo una miradita" dice este mientras se acerca hacia una de las paredes, sacando un pequeño trozo de madera y mostrando un agujero que permitía ver la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, también podía escuchar ya que la puerta estaba medio abierta "Belmont-senpai…lo siento" dijo la chica rubia, con un tono muy cansado y algo triste "no serví en nada durante la batalla, todos estuvieron protegiéndome y por eso se agotaron más, esto es mi culpa" dijo entre lágrimas, lagrimas que intentaba frenar.

El gigante simplemente negó "no te preocupes, sabíamos que iba a ser difícil, somos un equipo de rango D, ¿recuerdas?" dijo lentamente mientras le quitaba las lágrimas con sus grandes pulgares "aún estamos comenzando, nuestro viaje solo acaba de iniciar, tenemos mucho por aprender" dijo con un tono reconfortante mientras se sentaba en el suelo, estando a su lado.

De repente, empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas, en su mochila, sacando una pequeña bolsa "¿recuerdas aquella noche?" preguntó este, atrayendo la atención de la rubia "dijiste que dormías junto a un peluche y muchas mantas, ¿recuerdas?" la rubia asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas "lamento ya no poder servirte como el primero, por eso…" dijo mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa hecha de fibras, enseñando un bonito peluche de gato "pensé en encontrar un sustituto, lo compré durante la ceremonia" dijo mientras se lo entregaba, colocándolo entre sus manos.

Asia lo toma con mucho cuidado y sorpresa, viendo el detalle más de cerca "es hermoso" dice con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que antes había lágrimas en ella "gracias, Belmont-senpai" el gigante asiente secamente, volviéndose a parar y comenzando a retirarse "espere" le detuvo ella un momento, con una expresión ligeramente avergonzada "puede dormir aquí…no tiene que irse" dijo ella mientras ocultaba su rostro en su peluche, incapaz de verle directamente.

El gigante se le queda mirando un momento para luego asentir en silencio, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo, al lado de su cama "yo me refería a…" Asia se detuvo, recordando que quizás, esto de la actuación no debería de ir muy lejos "gracias, no me gusta dormir sola" admitió, pues siempre ha dormido junto a alguien más toda su vida.

"no te preocupes" respondió el gigante con los ojos cerrados "estaré despierto por si sucede algo, solo tienes que hablarme si necesitas de mi ayuda" respondió quedándose completamente estático "prometo protegerte mientras duermes, confía en mi" terminó este, terminando por sumirse en un sueño profundo, o eso parecía.

Asia le escucha un momento, para luego reírse entre dientes al escucharlo ronronear como si fuera un animal sumido en el sueño. Acercándose lentamente hasta el extremo de la cama y en donde estaba apoyado el azabache, chocando su cabeza contra su espalda, cerró los ojos lentamente "confió en usted…Belmont-senpai…" susurró cansada, durmiendo con una sonrisa.

Fuera de la habitación y en una de las paredes estaba Fujimai, la cual tenía su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez '¡son tan tiernos!' pensó mientras reprimía un chillido de fanática, alejándose un poco de la pared. Suspiró con nostalgia mientras volvía a su propia habitación, embriagada por la escena más romántica que había visto en mucho tiempo.

 **'¡el amor joven es tan lindo!'**

* * *

 **"¡bienvenidos sean todos a la gran y ultima tercera parte de la ceremonia, la prueba de poder!"**

En un gran coliseo todos vitorearon con una impresionante cantidad de emoción y euforia, siendo una marea de público muy impresionante. Naruto miraba con incrédulos ojos como se encontraba en un enorme coliseo hecho de madera "¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que esto existía en medio de la selva?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pues esto era tan estúpidamente grande que era imposible pasar desapercibido.

"esto es una cancha de soccer los miércoles, los jueves es zona de entrenamiento para enseñar a los gatitos a combatir" dijo Koneko a su lado, quien cruzaba de brazos al verse sola en el gran estadio junto al rubio "es una mierda que seamos los primeros" dijo molesta, pateando el suelo como si de una niña se tratase, haciendo reír entre dientes a Naruto.

En el centro más elevado de las gradas, se encontraba la madre de Koneko, quien estaba junto a sus dos amigas de grupo. Ambas parecían felices de estar en primera fila, Ravel por tener visibilidad para grabar su batalla y Rossweisse, quien era atendida por dos hombres Nekomatas ligeramente asustados y reacios a estar cerca de ella, mas era su deber.

"¡como es tradición, las batallas se darán entre parejas!" dijo Fujimai, su voz sonando por unos grandes parlantes que mantenían a todo mundo informado de sus palabras "¡y para mostrar que el amor triunfa en esta generación! ¡mis hijas y sus compañeros lucharan por la victoria!" la multitud respondió con la misma euforia.

"¡esperen! ¡esperan!" gritó Naruto al darse de una cosa "¡¿pelearemos contra tu hermana y su compañero?! ¡es una locura!" gritó este, en negativa ante tal cosa. Sin embargo, por la expresión vaciá y nerviosa de la albina, al parecer era cierto esto. De repente el sonido se detuvo en todo el público, quizás por la ansiedad de la situación.

"hola, Shirone-Nya" escuchó a un lado, una voz sexi y muy sensual que rápidamente le llamó la atención. frente a sus ojos, estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, quien caminaba sensualmente hacia ellos, usando un kimono oriental, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que esta isla tenía otro tipo de moda. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de una cosa, estaba muy bien dotada como su madre.

Su mirada, sin embargo, fue a quien se encontraba a su lado y supuesto compañero "…no puede ser…" susurra mientras traga con fuerza al ver a alguien muy conocido para él, pero, sobre todo, a alguien que no creía volver a ver en mucho tiempo. se trataba de un chico de cabellos planeados y que tenía un par de orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes "¡VALI!" lo identifica rápidamente retrocediendo un par de pasos a ver a su mejor amigo y casi hermano, caminando con una enorme sonrisa junto a la hermana de koneko.

"el destino es una dama muy caprichosa y el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño" dice este mientras se lleva a una mano a la cabeza, peinándose un momento "quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí de todos los lugares, ¿verdad?" pregunta con una sonrisa peligrosa, cosa que le hizo estar en guardia al rubio.

Koneko mira con ligera confusión como su compañero rubio gruñía furiosamente hacia el compañero de su hermana, por la forma en como lo hacía, parecía que había mucha historia entre ellos "Vali" gruñe el rubio, levantando sus puños "¡aquí no está Grabiel-oneesama, nadie nos va a detener! ¡esta vez ganaré!" sus palabras solo hicieron reír al chico de peles plateados

"me da miedo porque parece que lo dices enserio" se rio el de cabellos plateados, para luego elevar una de sus manos señalándole "finalmente una batalla digna, debemos dejar de hablar" dijo mientras rasgaba gran parte sus ropas para tirarlo a un lado, preparando sus puños, algo que imitó su contrincante "¿lo recuerdas aun? ¿recuerdas mi promesa?" le preguntó antes que la batalla comenzase.

 **"¡te destruiré! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo: ¡Naruto Vs Vali! ¡Orthros ataca!**

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, además de deciros que sigan apoyando para mas capítulos, no tengo nada más que decirles. Quizás una de las tantas dudas sea las relaciones que tiene el protagonista con las chicas de su grupo, quizás debería decirles un poco de esto.

Rias: ella será la pareja, lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que es la mejor opción que tengo. Sé que no ha aparecido mucho en mi historia, pero es porque todavía no es su tiempo. luego de esto sigue el arco de los demonios, ahí será técnicamente una protagonista pues todo gira alrededor de ella y la relación amistad-amor se podrá dar. Su relación se fortalecerá con el tiempo, hasta confirmase en algunos de los posteriores arcos.

Con el resto de su grupo tendrá una amistad cerca a la que uno tendría que su familia, por ejemplo, Ravel es como su hermanita pequeña y la trata como tal. Eso es a lo que me refiero, es una relación que se va fortaleciendo conforme pasa el tiempo, como en el anterior capitulo. Lamento demorar mucho el NarutoxRias, pero es necesario o si no pasara algo similar al Cannon Dxd donde las relaciones están ahí solo por estar ahí, algo que no va con este tipo de historias.

Finalmente quiero agradecerlos por apoyar (nuevamente). No olviden comentar y si, seguiré respondiéndoles por los capítulos o si gustan, les responderé por mensajes o en comentarios, no sé, ya veré como. No olviden pasarse por mi perfil, de seguro hay otro fics que les guste, hasta luego :D


	10. Prólogo I: La leyenda de los Yokais

Aquí, el inicio de lo que debió de ser con este arco de Koneko o también llamado, "Arco Yokai". Me gusta dejarlo todo bien ordenado y que cada uno se vaya haciendo una idea de lo que se viene, pero también a que conozcan un poco de cada raza. Supongo que es fácil de adivinar, cada Raza tendrá una historia propia, un pasado diferente pero que los une debido a una sola cosa, una que comparte con las demás y que ha quedado en el olvido.

También, para no dejar espacios en blanco, puesto que no pienso revelar mucho entre las cortas leyendas, dejare un pequeño opening. Recordad una cosa: **¡LEER CADA LEYENDA ES IMPORTANTE, NO LO OLVIDÉIS!**

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 _La leyenda de los Yokais:_ **Zetsubō-O**

* * *

 **¿lo has escuchado? ¿has oído hablar del rey de la desesperacion?  
Bueno, todo se remonta a cuando el caos y el orden luchaban por su predominio en el mundo.**

 _Un libro con la tapa roja, bordes dorados y la portada con la imagen del cráneo metálico de un dragón o algo draconiano se abría lentamente, mostrando paginas brillantes llenas de una rica historia que se diferenciaba de sus diferentes contrapartes. La primera imagen era la de muchos mundos, todos alrededor y girando sobre un planeta muy colorido._

 **Nadie sabe cuándo realmente empezó, pero las distintas realidades y mundos peleaban los unos a los otros por el control total del reino humano. Los Dioses se aliaron con las hadas, Los dragones con los gigantes y los ángeles se enemistaron con los demonios, Los Yokais se mantuvieron neutrales y los humanos fueron los únicos desamparados que luchaban una guerra en su propio territorio destinada a la derrota.**

 _En una de las tantas páginas, se mostraba dos bandos, dioses y sus aliados, por otra parte, los dragones y su bando. En el centro del todo estaban los Humanos, quienes se mantenían con la cabeza gacha esperando que el fuego cruzado no los matase y en el fondo y sobre todos, estaban los Yokais, quienes hacían la vista gorda de lo sucedido._

 **La guerra volvió todos los mundos en un páramo triste y desamparado, yermos áridos donde la vida no podía crecer, la guerra había acabado con todo. Cuando la última gran batalla estaba por suceder, los nueve mundos colapsaron, improvistos de la energía que necesitaban para sustentarse y el equilibrio de la que dependían tanto.**

 _En una imagen más, se veía como las nueve razas veían el cielo rojo, juntas en un solo lugar esperando su inminente destrucción. En el centro de las nueve rasas se encontraban nueve pilares, los cuales ya estaban roídos y casi a punto de derrumbarse por completo. De repente, en otra imagen se vio como estos se señalaban entre ellos, decididos a luchar una última vez._

 **Incluso cuando el fin de todo lo que conocen estaban cerca, buscaron un culpable del caos que ellos mismos causaron, decididos a destruir al otro a toda costa por la supervivencia. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que detuvo todo este caos. Los nómadas Yokais le llamábamos…**

 **Zetsubō-O**

 _De repente, las nueve razas se mostraron en pánico y terror como una criatura parecía salir del mismo infierno, pues en el centro de los nueve pilares se había resquebrajado, dejando salir un mal como ningún otro, uno que nadie jamás subiera conocido. Parecía un enorme hombre, uno con bastantes músculos tonificados en su cuerpo. La parte inferior era escamosa, hasta draconiana pues tenía escamas metálicas que lo cubrían. Su cabello blanco y un par de grandes cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza. Lo más increíble de todo, es que a sus espaldas había un par de hermosas alas de ébano, como la oscuridad misma._

 **El rey de la desesperación, uno de los diez grandes reyes que se decía, era el más fuerte entre todos. liberado de su prisión, acabó con la guerra santa de más de mil años, esperando que, de esta manera, una nueva era de paz comenzase. Finalmente, desapareció en la nada, convertido en el tiempo por cenizas y legendas.**

 _La página cambió, mostrando un enorme monstruo de un solo ojos que se elevaba sobre los nueve pilares, sosteniéndose fuertemente de ellos con sus colas. Debajo de cada pilar, había una silueta monstruosa y oscura que parecían mirar con maldad hacia las otras razas._

 **Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, no importa cuando intentaron arreglar las cosas, sus mundos cayeron presas de una furia primordial.** **Amenominakanushi y sus reyes cayeron sobre los nueve mundos, destruyéndolos en su totalidad. Con la derrota de las razas, castigó a su ultimo hijo SIN NOMBRE a una eternidad en lo más profundo de los límites de la realidad, donde esta era inexistente, condenándolo a una eterna agonía de no existencia y a la locura de esta misma.**

 _Se mostró como aquel ser, desprovisto de sus hermosas alas, las cuales perdían sus plumas conforme caía, mostrando los huesos de la misma. Esta se mostraba llorando sangre, mientras sobre él, las demás razas estaban crucificadas y destinadas a una muerte muy atroz._

 **Con su último aliento, prometió volver de las profundidades de la locura para salvar a aquellos que prometió proteger, aun cuando esto era claramente imposible. Su grito de agonía, de desesperación pura y de un odio enfermizo hacia la hipocresía que le condenaba a tal infierno, estremeció incluso a su gran y todopoderoso padre, quien se aseguró por sí mismo a que este nunca regresara de su prisión.**

 _En un gran trono, se mostraba una figura sentada entre los pilares, con diez colas meciéndose detrás de él y con unos ojos muy extraños. A su alrededor había nueve figuras humanoides, todos con ojos extraños y con extrañas mascaras en sus rostros. Con un número creciente de colas en su espalda. La más importante de todo era que, en lo más bajo e inferior de la ilustración, había una manó saliendo de un abismo tan oscuro como la noche misma. Sobre éste y por encima de incluso el peliblanco sentado en su trono, había una espada dorada que se dividía en nueve partes._

 **Aun así, las derrotados nunca dejaron de creer, nunca dejaron de sentir y añorar un mesías. Pero con el corazón manchado de oscuridad y luz, sus plegarias de esperanza y sus gritos desesperados solo crearon un monstruo aún más grande que el mismo que tanto temían. Aquel rey de la desesperación volvería, armado con la espada con la esperanza de todos aquellos que gritaban su nombre.**

 _Se mostraba de repente, una imagen de un caballero rodeado de una energía negra y carmesí, como la sangre misma. Elevando al cielo una espada dorada, que brillaba en una luz azul y celestial. Detrás de él estaban las nueve razas, algunos arrodillados y bajando la cabeza en una sumisión total, otros en cambio, rugían a viva voz para sus sueños de venganza hacia sus compañeros caídos se hiciesen realidad._

 **Desde ese momento se le llamo el rey de la desesperación, redentor y destructor…peón y mesías. Con una cólera justiciera que todos podían sentir, era acompañado en el campo de batalla por el llanto de los inocentes y los gritos de odio. Esa es la leyenda…de aquel ser que lo perdió todo y renació como un monstruo…uno que no conocía límites y que al final, fue uno al que temimos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón, pues no fue creación de nuestro creador. Esa misma leyenda…**

 **¡Está a punto de renacer!**

* * *

 **Opening: Zero Kara Hajimeru Mahou no Sho – OP**

* * *

 **Senobi Shitatte todokanaii  
Chie o furishibottemo  
MadaMada Tarinai mitai da ashi tsuchhau genkai **

_Aquel libro rojo termina por abrirse, relvado sus primeras imágenes. El grupo estaba en fila mirando una ciudad a lo lejos, parados en un acantilado. El tiempo a su alrededor cambia de momento, mostrando la mañana, el día y el atardecer, para mostrar cómo durante la noche, estaba consumida por el fuego y el caos._

 **Datte Kirei na iro shitete  
Mizumizushiku yureteiru**

 _En una escena completamente diferente y en el bosque, se veía al gigante estar cortando algo en un plato metálico, a su lado Asia parecía hacerle conversación. Un poco alejados estaban Ravel y Rossweisse, quienes discutían con dibujos extraños en sus manos mientras Koneko observaba en silencio._

 **Onaka wa suitenai kedo tabete mitai na**

 _De repente aparece Naruto, quien silenciosamente se acerca a Koneko y toma con mucha fuerza su cola, haciéndola saltar y gritar poa la sorpresa. El rubio se estaba matando de risa, pero un fuerte golpe en su rostro le quita la sonrisa, procediendo a salir volando y perdiéndose en el cielo._

 **Ijiwaru Iwaretemo makenaindakedo sa**

 _De repente se muestra un momento oscuro, con el rubio caminando en soledad por un camino muy pequeño. Este mismo se detiene un momento, agachándose al ver run pequeño rosario ensangrentado, dejando salir una pequeña lagrima._

 **Tama ni wa tayotte yo boku o  
hatto ni hirameki  
Discover yuujou tte fantasy! **

_Golpeando el suelo, vuelve a levantarse para correr por el camino y, extendiendo ambos brazos, comienza a chocar sus palmas con otras manos a sus costados. Seguidamente el pequeño camino se vuelve uno muy grande y a sus lados aparecen sus amigos, corriendo junto a él hacia un destino desconocido. Se detienen de repente, cunado una enorme ciudadela japonesa se ve envuelta en un gran círculo mágico y una explosión morada, que lo consumió todo._

 **Kajittemiteyo ichiban ni wakachatta  
Amai no kana?Suppai?Chotto doki doki**

 _De repente se muestra a una gran cantidad de magos, conjurando su magia a su alrededor antes de lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques. Encima de una bola de fuego aparece Naruto, quien esquiva en el aire la lluvia de ataques, cayendo y empuñando su daga. Aparece de repente koneko, quien da un gran salto para chocar su puño contra el suelo, creando una gran choque y niebla de piedras y polvo._

 _De aquella niebla aparece Asia, quien creaba una pared mágica, bloqueando algunas bolas de fuego. A su lado pasa el gigante, quien aprovecha para cortar por la mitad varias magias lanzadas en su dirección, para finalmente lanzar a Ravel, quien estaba en su otra mano. esta vuela por los cielos para conjurar su propia magia, lanzando un mar de llamas que lo consumió todo._

 **Minna de ita kara mitsukeraretanda**

 _El fuego del lugar parecía regresar una escena pasada, pues se veía a un niño rubio llorando entre el mar de fuego, con sangre en sus ropas, pero sin mostrar ninguna herida en su cuerpo._

 **Mahou no you ni narabeta taisetsu na word**

 _De repente, frente a él, aparece una mujer de cabellos negros y ropas de monja, quien estaba orando y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, era consumida por las llamas después de unas palabras. El pequeño rubio intenta llegar hasta ella con sus pequeñas manos, pero la luz lo ciega._

 **Kono deai…**

 _Sin embargo, el fuego y la luz es cortado por una espada, el rubio despertando por una mano en su hombro. Parpadeando, se da cuenta que era de día y que a su lado estaban todos sus amigos, quienes veía el frente. Sonriendo, vuelve su mirada al frente, tomando su arma con mucha fuerza._

 **Hanasanaii!**

 _Elevando el arma y bajándola rápidamente, señala una enorme ciudad a lo lejos, el cual tenía un estilo muy tradicional japonés, cubierto por una enorme barrera mágica._

* * *

 _END_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es un pequeño prologo me ha costado un poco pensar en algo que no necesite spoilers. Aunque está un poco vago, dado que es una leyenda antigua, este arco se centra en esa misma leyenda, pues el misterio del problema principal del arco gira alrededor de eso.

Subiré capitulo muy pronto, depende de lo que me suceda en esta semana porque últimamente estoy muy cansado para escribir, sobre todo algo tan difícil como una batalla mano a mano. bueno, espero que les guste, hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	11. Chapter 10: ¡Naruto vs Vali!

Primero que nada, no, Naruto no es Artorias de las leyendas, pero pensara que si lo es cuando obtenga la espada Excalibur. Segundo, él se saldrá de control en un par de ocasiones. Tercero, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene idea de la verdad detrás de las leyendas, incluyendo el alto mando. Para todo mundo sigue siendo solo un cuento y esto es porque no hubo ningún sobreviviente que sepa la verdad de aquella catástrofe, ningún líder quedó en la tierra, eso no quiere decir que estén muertos.

Quizás algo que aclarar es que todas las razas tienen el mismo cuento, solo que con varios otros nombres y con sucesos totalmente diferentes. Los seres humanos le llamaron Artorias, los Yokais, demonios, ángeles y demás lo conocen por otros nombres que su gente le fue dando.

En la leyenda hay Dos seres "legendarios", el Juubi y el caballero oscuro. Sin embargo, realmente hay cuatro o cinco muy relevantes, Naruto puede ser cualquiera de ellos sin necesidad de ser uno de los dos primeros. Incluso así, técnicamente es más importante que el mismo caballero oscuro, pues su destino y su elección decidirá si el mundo deberá seguir existiendo, o ser destruido.

Finalmente, niveles de poder de la gran mayoría de personajes de Dxd y Naruto (si es que salen en algún momento) son iguales al cannon, pero no destacaran mucho porque Los fallen son más numerosos y más poderosos, por su capacidad innata de moldear energía mágica sin necesidad de usar magia como tal. (Psdt: Magia[Maho] y energía o poder mágico [Maryoku] son dos cosas completamente diferentes)

El nivel más alto en toda mi historia seria el del juubi con escala "planetaria", un poder casi infinito y que raya en la divinidad. Sin embargo, hay seres muy, muy superiores a él, pero que solo se hará mención, pues sus poderes rayan a escalas universales y hasta superiores a ello, no es algo que un simple humano lograse comprender.

Dentro de poco colocare algo muy chiquito con el opening del Arco, que lo separa los capítulos del segundo arco y del primero. En este no solamente estará el opening como tal, sino que estará la leyenda del caballero oscuro procedente de los Yokais, estad alertas.

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Naruto vs Vali

* * *

 **"¡te destruiré! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!"**

Fue el juramento que se escuchó por todo el coliseo, siendo vitoreado por el público presente que animaban la lucha, ya que el encuentro era muy esperado por ellos. Mientras tanto, una pareja parecía haber llegado a una zona extremadamente reservada, donde se encontraba la líder de todos los nekomatas de la aldea. Esta los vio aparecer y se les ilumino los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Asia mientras llegaba junto al pelinegro, mirando como todo mundo parecía mas emotivo por alguna razón "¿ese es Naruto-san?" preguntó nuevamente, al ver como este parecía entre nervioso, molesto y confundido por sus contrincantes.

"¡Asia-chan y su Alpha-kun, que alegría verlos!" dijo Fujimai, atrayendo a las dos féminas más del grupo "pues sí, su amigo y mi hija lucharan contra mi hija mayor y su prometido" informó ella, regresando su mirada hacia el ring de lucha.

La ceja del azabache tembló un momento por el apodo que había recibido, pero no dijo nada al respecto "Parece que esos dos tienen historia" dijo Ravel, quien grababa con detalle como los oponentes parecían dialogar entre si un momento "más sangre, perfecto" dijo ella riéndose entre dientes, esperando un buen espectáculo.

Rossweisse lentamente se separó de sus meseros privados, para andar con el grupo "ese es…" dijo mientras observaba al peliblanco, pues le parecía muy conocido "un minuto…" dijo al verle con colas y orejas de gato "Vali Lucifer…" susurró solo para que Asia pueda escucharlo, aunque también lo hizo el azabache.

"¿vali lucifer?" repitió bajo el ángel, no entendiendo a que venía ello "¿de la casa lucifer? ¿no es un demonio?" le preguntó, pues aquel chico parecía lucir como un nekomata, aunque podría estar mal, pues Naruto también lo hacía y era completamente humano.

"he escuchado de él" interrumpió el azabache, aprovechando el hecho de que la madre de Koneko parecía hablar con otras personas "es el número uno en estados unidos, dicen que está próximo a conseguir el rango S, le catalogan como genio entre genios" dijo recordando todo lo que había estado escuchando de aquel número uno.

Rossweisse asintió "él llegó a asgard para estudiar también, quería aprender a como pelear con espadas a pesar de ser un mago, como si fuera un asgardiano" dijo sudando ligeramente al verlo ahí, mirando con una enorme sonrisa depredadora hacia el rubio "fácilmente dominó ambas habilidades, es un verdadero monstruo" dijo al recordad que ha logrado ser un amo de la espada y un muy buen mago, algo imposible para los estándares normales.

Todas las razas, a excepción de los humanos, portaban una habilidad innata o un potenciador con el cual se nacía. Los demonios nacían con el elemento oscuridad dentro de ellos, así como un gran poder mágico. Los ángeles eran iguales que los demonios, solo que tenían el elemento luz dentro de ellos innatamente.

Los dioses tenían su inmortalidad, los dragones su poder colosal y su longevidad. Las hadas estaban dotadas de un conocimiento sin igual en los misterios de la magia y la taumaturgia, los gigantes fueron dotados con fuerza más que sobrehumana, así como un estallido de adrenalina que aumentaba todas sus capacidades físicas hasta sus límites. Los asgardianos fueron dotados con maestría en la espada y aptitudes en la magia, siendo capaces de ser los únicos en empezar con ambas aptitudes fácilmente.

De los Yokais se sabía poco o casi nada, se decía que tenían sintonía con la naturaleza, pero además de eso no mucho se sabía salvo una sola cosa: Sed de sangre. Ellos entran en un modo salvaje y bestial, dándolos habilidades totalmente extrañas e inigualables, siendo un misterio el origen de tales poderes hasta el día de hoy.

"¿Qué hace aquí y porque es un nekomata?" preguntó Asia, pues no parecía entender tanto como ellos de aquel chico de cabellos plateados "¿Qué relación tiene con Naruto-san?" quizás la pregunta más importante de todas. Nadie parecía decir nada, quizás por la falta de respuestas, ya que no entiendan al igual que ella.

En el ring de batalla, el rubio se encontraba mirando a su contrincante con una expresión molesta en su rostro. Koneko, por otro lado, miraba con confusión como el duelo personal suyo, había cambiado drásticamente a uno muy personal para su compañero "¿Basura-kun?" susurró, sin entender que rayos estaba sucediendo.

"Shirone-chan, prestame atención a mí, tu linda y hermosa hermana-Nya" dijo la chica pelinegra de grandes pechos, chasqueando los dedos para llamar su atención "esta es una lucha de hombres, nuestros hombres" remarcó esto con una sonrisa, levantando uno de sus dedos "no hay que interrumpir, ¿vale?" dijo con una sonrisa, una sexy y peligrosa sonrisa.

"koneko" susurró Naruto, al ver que la señal de la batalla aún no se daba "escucha, ataca a Valí tu" dijo este con un sudor sobre su frente, sorprendiéndola "tu fuerza física será suficiente como para dejarlo fuera, distraeré a tu hermana y luego de habernos librado de valí, juntos podemos intentar derrotar a tu hermana" le explicó su plan, mirando seriamente.

Koneko le miró fijamente, comunicándose a través de sus ojos y asintiendo mentalmente "¡la batalla dará comienzo…!" su madre se tomó cierto tiempo para atraer el silencio en las gradas, para finalmente dar la señal "¡AHORA!" gritó, acompañada de un poderoso tambor sonado por un par de machos nekomatas al lado suyo.

Vali no espero a decir algún plan ni dio ninguna señal a Kuroka, simplemente empezó a correr hacia el rubio. Naruto lo vio y sonrió ligeramente 'siempre igual' pensó al ver lo fácil que podía estallar su rival por cosas tan pequeñas como estas. Buscando con la mirada, vio que Kuroka se quedó parada donde estaba y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

Koneko respondió rápidamente, intentando colocarse frente al rubio e intentar dar un poderoso puñetazo al peliplateado, pero en un estallido de velocidad, su hermana se colocó frente a ella sosteniendo su puño "ven a jugar conmigo… ¡shirone!" gritó su nombre, lanzándola a distancia con una poderosa patada y siguiéndola hacia donde fue lanzada.

"¡Koneko!" gritó preocupado Naruto, pues ella recibió una patada tan poderosa que el estallido de aire se sintió hasta su posición. No pudo correr hacia ella pues tuvo que protegerse de un puñetazo dirigido a su rostro "¡vali! ¡que molesto eres!" gritó enojado, empujándolo a distancia con una patada, la cual fue bloqueada "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡pensé que habías vuelto al orfanato!" le recrimino, viendo como su rival empezar a recuperarse lentamente.

"¿regresar al orfanato? ¡tonterías!" gruñó enojado, sacudiendo su cabeza "¿Por qué soy yo quien debería volver? ¿Por qué de los dos soy el único que tiene que dar marcha atrás?" le preguntó, mirándole fijamente "soy más fuerte que tú, soy más inteligente, soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, ¿Por qué?" le preguntó una vez más, corriendo hacia él "¡¿Por qué soy yo quien debe de volver?!" le preguntó una vez más, logrando conectar un fuerte golpe en su estómago.

A pesar de la sorpresa ay el dolor inicial, Naruto sujeta su puño con una de sus manos, procediendo a conectar un fuerte golpe en su rostro, haciendo que retrocediese algunos pasos "porque…porque…" repitió este, sin saber realmente que responder "alguien tiene que protegerlos, yo…" dijo mientras miraba sus manos, sintiendo la ausencia de algo "no soy lo suficientemente fuerte aun" dijo volviéndolos puño.

Sus palabras solo parecen haber enojado al peliplateado, quien corrió hacia el con todas las intenciones de comenzar a pelear enserio. Los golpes iban y venían, una coreografía buena de verdaderas artes marciales, ambos estaban a la par, pero…Vali lentamente empezó a tomar la delantera.

Durante uno de los choques de puños, la imagen cambia mostrando lo que parecía ser un recuerdo. Dos niños comenzaron lentamente a practicar entre ellos, no tan furiosos ni tampoco más adiestrados que sus dobles futuros. Los niños se encontraban simplemente intentando ganar una sana competencia, una que ambas compartían con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _"Naruto, usa más tus piernas, no solo luches con tus brazos" dijo un hombre que miraba sentado desde una roca, mirando como los niños peleaban entre sí "Vali, deja de ser un aguafiestas y empieza a pelear enserio, estas aburriéndome" dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, pero con el flequillo rubio, quien miraba aburrido como los niños seguían sus indicaciones. En uno de los tantos golpes, todo nuevamente se vuelve negro._

Continuando con el presente, la lucha se volvía cada vez más frenética, ninguno de los dos daba marcha atrás para tomar un respiro, simplemente golpeaban cuando podían y cuando querían. A veces se protegían de los golpes, a veces simplemente lo tomaban como si nada para regresar un contraataque feroz.

Todo mundo en las gradas veía en silencio la batalla, mirando como ambos contrincantes daban todo de sí para una victoria que no tenía un significado en concreto, ni tampoco una recompensa especial, pues las razones de su lucha eran desconocidas para uno de ellos, mientras el otro quería obtenerlo como sea.

Finalmente, Naruto logra dominar un poco la situación aprovechando el espacio de pausa de su enemigo, con un giró en el aire logra dar una fuerte patada en la cara a su adversario, haciendo que retrocediera mientras su cabeza daba zumbidos por el impacto. Mientras estos respiraban agitadamente a cierta distancia, el rubio vio como una línea de sangre salía del golpe en su cabeza, manchando con ligeramente su cabeza.

"¡esto es estúpido!" gritó de repente Naruto, mientras negaba con la cabeza "hemos peleado antes, ya sabemos que eres mejor que yo, ¡¿Por qué seguimos peleando?!" preguntó cansado ya de una insana rivalidad y resentimiento mutuo que había durado un largo tiempo. aun cuando el sentimiento de debilidad seguía existiendo, no quería que este odio entre los dos siguiera alimentándose y se saliera de control.

Vali simplemente grupo "tienes suerte que no pueda usar magia ni espadas en este enfrentamiento, porque de hacerlo, te hubiera matado si repites lo mismo" dijo mirando muy enojado al rubio, quien retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás "¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de todo lo que has dejado atrás? ¿todo lo que has abandonado?" le preguntó mientras le señalaba con su dedo "Uzumaki Naruto…" decía mientras le miraba con ojos afilados.

 **"Eres un hipócrita"**

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 ** _"¿has escuchado? Otro niño más"_**

 _Parecía un recuerdo extremadamente viejo, pues la imagen que parecía reproducirse estaba dañada por el tiempo. el lugar que se mostraba era una especie de capilla, o la entrada de la misma, donde estaban dos monjas hablando la una a la otra con cierta tristeza. A cierta distancia de ellas se encontraba un niño de cabellos plateados, sentado en una esquina a oscuras y escuchando en silencio._

 _Una de las hermanas negó con la cabeza "los ataques fallen se dieron estratégica y simultáneamente, era de esperarse" dijo ella mientras suspiraba triste "lo que más triste de esto es que…soy muy pocos niños para tantos ataques" dijo dando a conocer, que la gran mayoría estaban muertos._

 _La otra hermana asintió, quedando en silencio un momento "es un niño humano, el único sobreviviente de su orfanato" Su compañera ahogó una pequeña explanación ante lo escuchado, incapaz de creerse lo que escuchaba "esto es tan triste como el chico lucifer" el niño a lo lejos se estremeció al escuchar que lo mencionaban, abrazando sus propias rodillas._

 _"lo sé" respondió la otra hermana, quien dejaba salir un largo suspiro "que un niño haya perdido a sus padres en una noche frente a sus ojos…" se quedó callad aun momento, negando con la cabeza "solo nos queda orar por ellos y que Dios los ayude a superar esta difícil situación" decía mientras juntaba sus manos, orando un momento por todos los desastres que últimamente estaban sucediendo._

 _La otra hermana siguió su ejemplo, juntando las manos y orando por todos aquellos desamparados que fueron ayudados o todavía no lo son. Por otro lado, el niño se levantó del suelo y camino lentamente fuera del lugar, sin llamar en absoluto la atención._

 _El recuerdo cambió rápidamente, ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama mientras miraba lo triste y sin vida que lucía su recamara, con sus ojos muertos y sin ningún brillo en ellos. De repente la puerta se abre y pasos silenciosos fueron escuchados, acercándose hacia él. alguien se sienta a su lado, completamente en silencio._

 _"escuché…escuché que no estas comiendo últimamente" fue lo que escuchó el pelinegro a su lado, una voz armoniosa y bella que podría haber atraído a cualquier hombre, pero no era una situación común "debes comer, Vali-kun" giró su mirada hacia la mujer que le hablaba, viendo a una hermosa monja de cabellos dorados, que tenía un velo sobre sus ojos, de los cuales evita que alguien los viese. Su traje era ligeramente a sus compañeras, pues era completamente blanco y como si fuera una toga. Algo sin importancia era los grandes pechos que poseía._

 _El niño no respondió ni mostro otra expresión, su mirada estaba hacia a la otra cama a su lado. La mujer a su lado frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada "sabes que finalmente tendrás un compañero, ¿no?" dijo retomando un tono más feliz "estoy segura que, si comes algo, podrán ser amigos" el niño nuevamente no respondió, solo respiraba para no morirse por falta de oxígeno._

 _El niño volvió su mirada aburrida hacia ella, quien sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabeza "no te preocupes, Vali-kun" dijo mientras se acercaba ligeramente, dándole un abrazo "es difícil lo sé, pero todo será mejor, no tienes que aferrarte a ese dolor por ti mismo, dejalo ser libre" dijo mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción, la cual le obligaron a cerrar sus ojos._

 _Entre sueños y más memorias, todo se volvió oscuro y con una luz en el fondo. En otras circunstancias esa luz podría significar todo tipo de razones positivas, pero este no era el caso, esa luz significaba desesperación. Bajo sus pies, había dos adultos con expresiones sorprendidas y muertas, con dos grandes agujeros en sus pechos y sangrando profundamente._

 _Las manos de aquel niño estaban ensangrentadas, temblando mientras sacudía ambos cuerpos desesperadamente, como si eso les ayudase a volver a la vida **"no los necesitas, Vali…"** escuchó a cierta distancia obligándolo a elevar la mirada hacia el fuego que poco a poco lo consumía todo. Se trataba de una figura oscura, que tenía los ojos rojos _**"Lo Único que necesitas…es el poder"** _dijo mientras elevaba una mano, enseñando un oscuro poder entre ellos **"y el odio…te dará la fuerza que necesitas"** dicho esto, el sujeto empezó a retirarse hacia el fuego, todo el tiempo riéndose mientras lo hacía._

 _Fue despertado de ese sueño por la voz gentil de la mujer, quien notó el pequeño salto que dio por el susto de aquel mal recuerdo "está bien, todo está bien ahora" dijo mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza "ya no tienes que soportar esto, ya no estás solo" los ojos del niño lentamente se llenaron nuevamente de luz y seguidamente, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba a la mujer._

 _En la puerta se encontraban reunidos algunas de las hermanas y algún que otro padre, quienes sonreían ante la vista al ver que su líder había logrado salvar el corazón de otro niño, uno que estaba manchado por el miedo y la oscuridad, uno que quizá ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo eternamente._

* * *

 ** _"¡HOLA! ¡SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS A TODOS DATTEBAYO!"_**

 _Fue el gritó que se escuchó por toda la pequeña plaza que tenían en el orfanato, donde a veces se encontraban jugando los niños o los adolescentes leían algún libro o repasaban sus estudios. En ellos estaban reunido todo mundo, esperando que de esta forma el nuevo se presentase a los demás y se formase algunas relaciones, mas no esperaban una entrada tan llamativa._

 _Vali veía con confusión como el nuevo chico de cabellos rubios saludaba efusivamente con una mano mientras traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Segundos después, todo mundo se rio de su presentación, haciendo sonrojar al chico rubio por la vergüenza. Esto no duró mucho, pues todo mundo se acercó a saludar al chico nuevo._

 _"vamos, vali-kun, no seas tímido y maleducado" escuchó a su lado mientras una mano le daba palmadas en el hombro. La realidad es que estaba oculto detrás de la hermana rubia, quien se reía ligeramente al verlo tan tímido. El peliplateado no dijo nada, aferrándose a sus ropas mientras intentaba retroceder, pero la fuerza de la mujer rubia era estúpidamente asombrosa._

 _Finalmente fue notado por el rubio, quien corrió hacia ambos "¡hola!" prácticamente grito su saludo, cosa que lo asusto a principios e hizo reír a la mujer "¡¿tú eres la directora de aquí?! ¡¿Por qué tienes los pechos tan grandes?! ¡¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches?! ¡¿no te duele la espalda?" preguntó y preguntó, casi sin dejar espacio entre preguntas._

 _La sonrisa de la mujer tembló un momento, pero de todas formas se inclinó para saludarle "sí, soy la directora y estoy encantada de tenerte entre nosotros" le interrumpió, dejándole en silencio "esta es mi forma física porque mi padre me hizo así, no…no puedo dormir bien y por ultimo sí, me duele mucho la espalda" admitió, con una gota de sudor en su frente "¿Por qué la fascinación por los senos de una mujer?" le preguntó curiosa, pues todas las preguntas tenían como relación sus grandes pechos._

 _Naruto parpadeó inocente "pues…ese señor no dejó de hablarme de ellos mientras me llevaba hacia aquí" dijo mientras le señalaba a distancia, donde entre arbustos se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros, pero de flequillo dorado, quien se puso nervioso al ser encontraba._

 _La mujer voltea lentamente y, levantando el velo frente a sus ojos, despliega una impresionante cantidad de poder, revelando sus bellos e inusuales ojos esmeraldas "Azazel…mi querido hermano" el mencionado tembló ante sus palabras, cayendo sobre su trasero al ver acercándose a su hermana "¿Qué te dije sobre intentar corromper a mis niños?" dijo con una linda e inocente sonrisa, pero el poder deslumbrante abrumaa por su furia inigualable._

 _El pelinegro se rio nerviosamente "Gabriel-chan, no te enfades conmigo, soy tu sexi y hermoso hermano menor, solo intentaba-" no termino, pues una poderosa patada lo estampó contra el suelo, seguido de sus huesos crujiendo por la fuerza que el pie presionaba sobre su cabeza al suelo "g-gabi…y-ya entendí" dijo mientras se rendía y agitaba sus manos en señal de rendición._

 _El pie fue retirado de su rostro, haciendo que dejase sacar un suspiro de alivio "Por nuestro padre, estuvo cerca" susurró mientras se frotaba el área dañada "pero sabes, valió la pena" dijo con un tono más alegre, cosa que le dejó confundida "porque ahora sé que tu ropa interior es de color-" no termino, pues recibió una patada en el estómago tan fuerte, que lo sacó a volar por los aires " ¡VERDEEEEEEEEEEE!" fue el grito dejado mientras desaparecía por los cielos._

 _Mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio por el teatro de hermano, Vali fue sorprendido cuando sintió a alguien jalando de sus ropas. Volteando rápidamente, notó que se trataba del rubio "¡somos compañeros de habitación! ¡llevémonos bien!" dijo mientras levantaba una mano, esperando a que devolviera el saludo._

 _Vali dudó un momento, pero la mirada clavada de la mujer rubia sobre él le obligaban a contestar de manera afectuosa "…claro" dijo simplemente, aceptando su saludo, cosa que hizo aumentar la sonrisa del rubio. Él respondió con el ceo fruncido mientras lo veía alejarse junto con otro gran grupo de niños, dejándolo solo._

 ** _"… ¿Cómo? ..."_**

* * *

 ** _"no creo que esto sea una buena idea, Naruto-san"_**

 _Fue la advertencia inicial del peliplateado mientras veía al rubio subirse en lo más alto del tembló, con una seria de pinturas junto a él y una brocha. El chico demonio estaba sosteniendo la escalera mientras el rubio estaba en lo más alto, concentrándose mientras pintaba una de las tantas estatuas decorativas._

 _"vamos, no seas gallina" dijo el rubio mientras seguía con su propósito, cosa que hacía con muchas ganas "cuando el padre Martin lo vea…" no termino lo que decía, pues empezó a reírse histéricamente, como que hizo que su compañero sudara ligeramente._

 _'¿Cómo me metí en esto?' se preguntó el otro niño, quien intentaba recordar en cómo se metió en este plan estúpido 'ah, si…' dijo con una mirada muerta al recordar que fue obligado a seguirle por la mujer rubia "Gabriel-oneesama se enojara con nosotros" el rubio en la cima se detuvo de reír, estremeciéndose al recordar la fura de aquella mujer._

 _"E-está bien" tartamudeó nervioso, pues ahora le parecía algo tonto "es más divertido si es más peligroso" dijo este, ignorando el miedo y siguiendo con la pintura, logrando hacer suspirar de cansancio al chico demonio. Luego de unos minutos, todo estaba hecho "listo" dijo el rubio ya en tierra firme "hice hasta un trabajo extra" dijo señalando las vidrieras de colores, en el cual un señor en una cruz había sido trasformado en una especie de payaso con una sonrisa._

 _Antes que pudiera decir algo, las puertas se abrieron revelando a un hombre con vestimentas negras, quien se detuvo a ver el desastre sobre él "Dios santo…" exclamó sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que veía sus ojos "pero que-" se detuvo un momento, al ver al rubio junto al chico demonio " ¡UZUMAKI!" gritó el hombre conocido por su serenidad y tranquilidad, llamando la atención de los niños._

 _Ambos tiemblan ante el grito, pero eso no amedrenta el rubio "¡NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA, ANCIANO!" gritó este, corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas fuera del lugar. La sonrisa con la que corría, a pesar de estar en muchos problemas, solo hacía que la confusión siguiera aumentando en su ser, pues le era extraño ver a alguien tan feliz._

 _"Vali, hijo mío" dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba una caja llena de panes delgados y algunas copas "sostén esto hasta que llegue" dijo mientras se lo daba rápidamente, procediendo a corretear al chico rubio "¡ME LAS PAGARAS, UZUMAKI!" gritó mientras corría hacia él, saliendo por la puerta del templo sin importarle nada, asustando en el proceso a dos hermanas que iban por ahí._

 _El chico demonio seguía viendo con dificultad la escena, pue son podía entender de donde surgía tanta felicidad y sonrisa en su rostro "¿cómo?" se preguntó en solitario, mientras vía a su compañero rubio correr alrededor de un arco, evitando al padre que iba con toda la furia divina hacia él._

 ** _'¿Cómo puede ser tan feliz?'_**

* * *

 ** _"¡seré el caballero más grande de toda la historia, el más grande del mundo!"_**

 _Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por aquel pelinegro que lo trajo en primer lugar, quien parecia estar pensando seriamente su exclamación. Por otro lado, estaba Vali, quien parecía sorprendido por sus palabras "pero estamos en un orfanato, cuando crezcamos, lo único que podemos tener son empleos cotidianos" dijo recordando como la gran mayoría de niños se volvían parte de la orden religiosa, quedándose en el orfanato y el templo toda su vida._

 _"el chico diablo tiene razón, tendrías que irte de aquí" dijo Azazel, quien estaba sentado en el pasto del jardín que tenía el orfanato "y probablemente no lo logres, Gabriel es muy dura con respecto a los niños que…dejan el orfanato" dijo recordando cómo cada niño que intentaba salir del lugar por su cuenta y sin ser adoptados, era capturado por la misma y luego 'evangelizada' por esta, convenciéndoles que era mala idea._

 _Solo había dos maneras de salir, irse sin prometer jamás volver, con probabilidades de muerte o siendo adoptados por una familia, que era lo más común. Cuando no eran adoptados, estos simplemente se quedan trabajando dentro del orfanato o en la ciudad de los alrededores "¿es idea mía o Gabriel-oneesama es muy opresiva y manipuladora?" susurró el rubio, mirando al adulto pelinegro quien no quiso responder._

 _"Yo creo que es simplemente sobreprotectora, no quiere que ninguno de nosotros la pase mal, por eso es tan estricta con las normas" defendió el peliplateado, pues tenía muy alta estima hacia ella "y sobre ser adoptado…yo no creo que pase" la mala fama del rubio como bromista maestro se había esparcido por toda la ciudad, la gran mayoría preferiría verlo de lejos, divertido por sus bromas, pero sin querer hacerse cargo de ellas._

 _Él estaba en un problema similar, pues el ser demonio y del clan lucifer, todo mundo parecía verlo con malos ojos, pues la historia había quedado en malos términos con ella al ser uno de los tantos clanes aliados de los Fallens. Podría intentar interactuar con su clan, algo que hizo la directora del orfanato, pero estos se mostraron apáticos y disgustados con él, pues era medio demonio._

 _"¡da igual, seré un caballero!" gritó a viva voz el rubio, sin tomar en cuenta todos los problemas que tendría si sigue ese camino "¡vamos viejo, enséñenos algo!" pidió nuevamente al azabache, quien todavía parecía inconforme con este mismo._

 _"no lo sé…Gabriel-chan me mataría si se enterase que estoy enseñando a pelear a sus niños" dijo mientras se ponía azul pensando en todas las cosas tortuosas que ella podría hacerle si se enterara "además, eres un humano, es imposible que puedas volverte un caballero, no con una corta vida" dijo diciéndole la verdad sobre si situación algo que no parecía entrar en su cabeza hueca._

 _Sus palabras no parecían afectar para nada al rubio, quien sonrió con maldad "bueno, yo pensaba ofrecerte algo…" dijo mientras sacaba algo de sus ropas, haciendo que el adulto abriera los ojos sorprendido "TA-DA, las bragas de la buena suerte de Gabriel-oneesama" dijo mientras las enseñaba, la ropa íntima rosada de la mujer rubia "me tuve que ensuciar las manos para tenerla, espero tener un trato" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo en forma de péndulo la prenda, la cual fue seguía por la vista del pelinegro._

 _Tragó fuerte y su mano temblaba sujeta a su rodilla "¿Qué eres, un demonio?" preguntó por la similitud que tenía este con los demonios, que les encantaba hacer tratos lujosos "bueno…se nota que es fiable" dijo con un sonrojo al oler el perfume inconfundible de su hermana "bueno, qué más da, acepto" dijo tomando la prenda rápidamente y guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos._

 _El pelinegro vio con una gota de sudor en su frente como el chico rubio salto felizmente, ignorando la mirada de muerte de su compañero, quien parece tener unas ganas de asesinarlo tremendas "¡pero luego no te quejes! ¡no acepto debiluchos!" fue respondió por una mirada llameante de este y una expresión aburrida del peliplateado._

 ** _"¡empezaran corriendo la plaza en círculos! ¡muévanse holgazanes!"_**

* * *

 ** _"Sabes…esperaba algo proporcional a tus agallas, esto es muy decepcionante"_**

 _Fueron las palabras del pelinegro quien se masajeaba la frente, intentando encontrar mejores palabras para decirle al niño que era lo peor que había visto luego de años y años de luchas contra su enemigo. También fue antiguo maestro de las artes de la espada, sin hablar del tiempo que estuvo entrenando a completos novatos en su lucha contra los fallens, pero no importa que tan novato sea, aun podía defenderse con algo de esfuerzo diario, este no era el caso._

 _"Naruto, tu desempeño con la espada es tan malo…que pareces no tener brazos" dijo el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza. frente a él estaba el niño rubio, quien tenía los ojos llorosos mientras veía el muñeco de entrenamiento a cierta distancia, para nada herido y sin que haya logrado contactar un toque contra este "de hecho, creo que tú fuiste el más herido de los dos, y recuerda que el muñeco no se defiende" dijo recordándole que el muñeco de entrenamiento era un ser inanimado, esperando a ser destruido por el rubio, quien estaba con bastantes heridas en su pequeño cuerpo._

 _Suspirando, volvió su vista hacia el otro lado y sonrió "por otro lado, estas aprendiendo rápidamente, chico demonio" dijo el azabache al ver el muñeco del otro niño, hecho pequeños pedazos en el suelo "lograste dominar tu primer Martial Art en dos días y eso que los demonios no cuentan con habilidades para la espada" reconoció el pelinegro, viendo potencial en su otro alumno._

 _"¡es injusto!" gritó el rubio mientras se volvía a poner de pie "¡yo estoy practicando más de un mes! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer un simple ataque básico?!" gritó frustrado, al ver que ni siquiera podía mover su espada para producir un daño normal, mientras su compañero había avanzado tan rápido que ya estaba aprendiendo Marcial Art._

 _El adulto azabache simplemente negó "Quizás estamos viendo un punto inverso en las cosas, quizás tú seas un mago, no un guerrero" dijo el azabache, sorprendiendo a ambos niños "Tienes tanta energía Magia como lo hace Valí, eso es increíble para un humano" admitió, pues al hacer las pruebas del porque la ineptitud de su alumno, se die cuenta de este detalle._

 _"pero yo quería ser un caballero…" dijo entre pucheros el rubio, pues su meta principal era ser un genial caballero que una brillante espada en sus manos, como la leyenda de Artorias "bueno, siempre y cuando haya una cima que alcanzar…" susurró recordando que también podría llegar a ser Archimago._

 _Azazel asintió "Yo sé Magia Básica, principiante y de aprendiz" dijo diciéndole el tipo de magia que podía usar, las cuales eran bajas, dando a conocer que era más un guerrero que un mago "les enseñare lo básico de la magia para ver si tienes aptitudes o no, quizás tengamos más suerte ahí para Naruto" el rubio asintió lentamente encontrándole sentido a sus palabras._

 ** _"¡rápido! ¡leer estos diez libros! ¡ahora!"_**

* * *

 ** _"¡no puedo hacerlo!"_**

 _Fue el gritó frustrado que dejo salir el rubio, mientras caía sobre su trasero y respirando agitadamente, para terminar echado sobre su espalda. Detrás de él se encontraba se encontraba el adulto de cabellos negros junto al pequeño chico demonio, uno parecía claramente decepcionado, el otro parecía mirar normal, casi como si no hubiera ningún problema._

 _"vamos Naruto, haz una simple proyección, no es tan difícil" pidió el pelinegro, sabiendo que se le era imposible para el chico rubio "no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo no eres capaz de hacerlo? ¡es simplemente decir una oración y dejar salir tu energía!" exclamó frustrado, golpeándose una y otra vez su rostro._

 _El rubio se sujetó con fuerza sus cabellos "¡no puedo acordarme el encantamiento! ¡no lo hago!" dijo recordando que no pudo leer ni el primer libre que se le fue entregado, de hecho, no pudo leer ninguno y simplemente se la paso jugando o durmiendo "¿no hay una manera más rápida que leer estos estúpidos libros?" preguntó exasperado, pues la cosa que más odiaba de hacer, era leer._

 _"no, no lo hay" dijo tajante el azabache, negando con su cabeza "Vali, por lo menos has algo que deje de dolerme la cabeza y sentir que he malgastado tres meses de mi vida" pidió o hasta podría tratarse de una súplica, pues llegado a este punto, le era imposible no arrepentirse de haber malgastado si tiempo y seguridad, pues su hermana en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de darle una paliza._

 _El peliplateado asintió en silencio mirando un árbol a la distancia "Tu que te mueves entre la luz, tu que ardes en llamas imaginarias en un mundo donde nada existe, rata de fuego, incinera" dijo el encantamiento mientras dos círculos de palabras parecían rodearlo " **Destruction Magic: Firebolt** " Dijo mientras elevaba una mano, del cual lanzó un rayo rojo que cayó sobre el árbol, el cual comenzó a arder._

 _"Una magia de nivel aprendiz, muy impresionante" dijo con una sonrisa el azabache, quien veía con ojos brillantes el chico demonio "no solo eres capaz de aprender rápidamente Martial Arts, sino también, Magic como si fuera algo simple, ¡eres un genio!" dijo mientras revoloteaba y despeinaba al chico, quien se veía incomodo con la muestra de afecto._

 _El chico peliplateado miraba hacia su compañero rubio, quien se mantenía en silencio y mirando el árbol en llamas, completamente sorprendido por la demostración, pero…a pesar de eso, podría distinguir algo de celos o envidia en su mirada, como si quisiera hacer lo mismo él._

 _"bueno niños, me largo" dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y empezaba su marcha fuera "puedo sentir a Gabriel-chan dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia acá, nos vemos otro día" dijo mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad, sin siquiera decirles nada mas o algún entrenamiento para la casa._

 _Vali se acercó lentamente al rubio, quien todavía estaba mirando el árbol "es impresionante lo que has hecho, me hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo" admite mientras recuerda no poder hacer una simple proyección "ya sabes…lanzar rayos mágicos y alguna cosa genial que hacen los magos, sonaba muy bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa recordando ver en la televisión a los magos luchar._

 _De repente se levanta de golpe, golpeando un puño contra su palma "esto solo me dice una cosa, ¡solo puedo ser un guerrero!" dijo recordando su meta inicial, la cual pensó en volverla a retomar luego de ver su triste desempeño en la magia "quizá solo debo esforzarme más, ¡Entrenare día y noche para ser el más grande caballero del mundo!" juró nuevamente, pensando de una forma tan positiva incluso cuando todo parecía ir en su contra._

 _El chico demonio parecía ligeramente sorprendido, pues pensaba que, luego de ver todo esto, se retiraría y renunciaría a sus sueños, pero no fue el caso. Naruto voltea ligeramente su mirada al escuchar una risa, abriendo los ojos al ver que era su amigo "eso espero, Naruto-san" dijo mientras levantaba un puño hacia él "Hasta ese momento…seremos rivales" dijo con una sonrisa retadora._

 _Naruto le pensó un momento, para luego sonreír, chocando su puño con el suyo "¡seremos rivales Vali! ¡te ganaré y seré un caballero sagrado, ya lo veras! ¡Dattebayo!" dijo entre risas, haciendo reír a su compañero también. Aun cuando parecían tener buenas intenciones el uno al otro, el chico demonio dejo de sonreír mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar, pues aún tenía una duda que todavía no respondía._

 ** _"¿Cómo puede seguir sonriendo?"_**

* * *

 ** _"¿se fue?"_**

 _Fue una voz femenina mientras dejaba salir un grito ahogado, conmocionado y hasta asustado por la noticia. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una pequeña oficina, donde estaban Azazel y Vali, mirando a Gabriel quien se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio. Azazel asintió en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando a Vali, quien tenía una mirada fría en su rostro._

 _"no puedo creerlo…no Naruto-kun" dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca, intentando refrenar su lloriqueo, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Azazel simplemente miró hacia otro lado, pues sabía que tanto el rubio y su compañero de cabellos plateados habían logrado tener una relación muy cercana, casi hasta la hermandad. Que los haya dejado de repente y sin avisar ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para ella, que no está acostumbrada a ser dejada, menos en condiciones así._

 _"Salió durante la noche, nadie se dio cuenta excepto vali, cuando se levantó su cama estaba vacío y esta carta" dijo mientras se la enseñaba, dejando ver un dibujo chibi de este junto a una pequeña oración mal escrita que decía 'Me iré de viaje para ser el más fuerte' y algunas chorradas más "además…no es el único que tiene planeado irse" dijo mientras miraba al otro chico, quien tenía un rostro inexpresivo._

 _"yo…" dijo mientras apretaba las manos, intentando decir lo que tenía planeado "pensé en las palabras de Azazel-sensei, necesito más entrenamiento y llegué a la conclusión que estar aquí no me iba a ayudar a ser más fuerte" dijo este recordando las palabras del pelinegro "no pienso irme por mucho tiempo, yo regresaré" prometió con una mirada seria, mirando fijamente a quien siempre trato como su hermana mayor._

 _Eso era mentira, él iba a desistir ese ofrecimiento del viaje d entrenamiento, pues no le gustaba la idea de dejar a sus amigos y a quien consideraba una familia solo para ser más fuerte. Otra razón era porque no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a su hermana y verla llorar, algo que actualmente estaba sufriendo e intentaba permanecer firme y no doblegarse, pues de hacerlo, no podría salir nunca más._

 _Un tiempo después se encontraban ambos fuera del lugar, escuchando a la mujer, que hace unos momentos parecía fuerte, llorar como una niña ignorando que sus lloriqueos podían ser escuchados desde fuera de la habitación "chico, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado el pelinegro, pues la explosión de emociones durante un corto tiempo podía hacer muchas cosas en una persona._

 _Vali no respondió, mientras una silenciosa lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro inexpresivo, el cual limpio con sus mangas "estoy bien" dijo simplemente mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba junto a su nuevo maestro, empezando su viaje de entrenamiento "seré el más fuerte del mundo, para proteger todo lo que crea que es valioso para mi…y…" dijo mientras rebasaba al pelinegro, quien todavía no estaba seguro si su alumno estaba del todo bien, pues tenía una expresión muy oscura en su rostro._

 ** _"destruiré a Uzumaki Naruto"_**

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

En el presente, ambos seguían luchando a la par, los golpes iban y venían, pero ninguno parecía querer dar un paso hacia atrás "no solamente eres un hipócrita, ¡eres maldito debilucho!" gritó Vali mientras lograba dar un fuerte golpe en su estómago, haciendo escupir gran cantidad de saliva, haciendo que ruede por el suelo.

"¡¿de qué te sirvió abandonar a tu familia atrás?!" preguntó mientras caía desde el cielo, con la intención de romper su cráneo contra el suelo. Naruto rápidamente rueda en el suelo, evitando la patada que estaba muy cerca de darle, pero recibió una fuerte patada en su cara, la cual lo noqueó ligeramente.

Vali se subió rápidamente sobre él, comenzando a golpear fuerte y consecutivamente a su rostro "¡¿de qué?! ¡DE QUÉ!" le gritó mientras cargaba un fuerte puño, el cual dejo caer sobre su rostro y crear una gran fisura en el suelo. se encontraba respirando agitadamente, pues hacer algo similar le costó más energía de lo que esperaba.

Naruto reacciona un momento, golpeándole en su rostro y haciendo que cayera a un lado, aprovechando el momento para recuperarse de la paliza "tienes razón…hasta el momento no me ha servido de nada" admitió mirando el cielo con su rostro golpeado, recordando lo feliz que era en el orfanato "pero…" dijo mientras volvía a levantarse, limpiándose la sangre de su rostro "conseguí algo mejor que solo poder" dijo mientras recordaba a todos los amigos que había conseguido en su viaje.

Vali le miró un momento, cerrando los ojos "Gabriel estaba llorando" dijo de repente, callando al rubio por un momento "jamás la había visto tan triste, tan…destrozada" dijo recordando el llanto de aquel momento "no permitiré que la hagas llorar de nuevo, ¡no lo permitiré!" gritó furioso, volviendo a correr hacia él.

Nuevamente ambos reanudaron la lucha, pero esta vez no tenía algún estilo propio de uno, eran solo golpes aleatorios, los cuales tenían como finalidad descargar la furia de ambos "¡me volveré el más fuerte!" prometió mientras recordaba lo sombrío que se volvió el orfanato cuando su amigo se fue, nada fue igual después de ese día.

"porque estoy harto de siempre ser el que tiene que estar detrás de ti, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?" se quejó el peliplateado una vez que estaban lejos del otro nuevamente, para volver a la embestida sin sentido "¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír luego de pasar por todo eso?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer felices a todos y yo no?!" gritó, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, devolviéndolo al suelo nuevamente.

"¡siempre he estado detrás de ti! ¡siempre he sido opacado por ti!" Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a su amigo finalmente abrirse y dejar salir todo lo que tenía contenido "¡no importa que tan bueno era en algo! ¡siempre era inferior a ti!" dijo recordando como todo mundo parecía llevarse mejor con el rubio, pero a él siempre intentaban hacerle a un lado.

"¡por eso!" Apretando los puños tanto como podía, tomó todo el aire que podía llenar sus pulmones "¡TE SUPERARÉ! ¡YO SERÉ UN HÉROE!" gritó su juramente al aire, deteniendo incluso al dúo de hermanas que se encontraban luchando "¡no importa que tanto deba esforzarme, que tanto deba de perder! ¡yo protegeré la sonrisa de todos!" dijo mientras corría hacia Naruto, quien estaba congelado por sus palabras, logrando conectando un poderoso puño en su pecho, logrando sacarle a volar por los aires "¡INCLUSO SI TENGO QUE DERROTARTE!" terminó, viendo a su contrincante en el suelo y respirando agitadamente.

Kuroka se quedó en silencio, viendo al peliplateado respirando agitadamente, hecho un desastre mientras esperaba a que su contrincante volviera a ponerse de pie para darle otra paliza "Vali-kun…" susurró viéndolo a lo lejos, sabiendo que esto era algo difícil para él y que no podía ayudar, sintiéndose impotente al respecto.

Naruto vio con una mirada cansada como su antiguo amigo se encontraba respirando agitadamente, no por el esfuerzo, sino por toda la cantidad de sentimientos incontrolables que se retorcían en su interior 'ah, ya entiendo…' pensó mientras miraba el suelo, viendo la sangre que salía de su boca 'finalmente…creo poder entenderte, Vali' pensó el rubio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y lentamente se levantaba.

De alguna forma, al sentir sus puños contra él, pode entender sus sentimientos de alguna forma extraña, como un corto laso que permitía la comunicación sin palabras "sabes, es extraño" dijo Naruto mientras terminaba por levantarse, haciendo girar su hombro "siempre creí que era yo quien debía superarte, aun no me sentía listo" admitió, pues su poder estaba lejos de igual a su rival " y, sobre todo, no quería enfrentarme contra alguien que consideraba mi hermano" Vali no dijo nada al respecto, mirándole detenidamente.

Limpiándose un poco la sangre de su mejilla y viéndola de cerca "pero…" decía mientras sonreía ligeramente "¡esa no es razón suficiente para contenerse en una batalla!" exclamó mientras abría los ojos, enseñando que había un ligero brillo en ellos, como si una llama se hubiese vuelto a encender.

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 2 – Shikku**

* * *

Naruto tomó algo de aire primero, cruzando los brazos **"¡ITTOU SHURAAAAA!"** gritó mientras una incontrolable cantidad de poder se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Su grito se extendió mientras el poder a su alrededor creaba fuertes cantidades de aire en forma de vendavales. Vali abrió los ojos ligeramente, pues el manto blanco alrededor del rubio era uno muy sorprendente, hasta que se volvió un fuerte resplandor azul.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliplateado "esto es lo que esperaba" dijo mientras apretaba sus puños y algo de poder se reunía a su alrededor **"Limit Breaker"** empezó por ese, el cual fue un brillo rojizo y oscuro el cual le cubrió primero **"Greater Ability Boost, Greater Evasion, Greater Reinforce Hide, Invulnerable Fort, Body Strengthening"** gritó consecutivamente, cada palabra solo hacia aumentar el resplandor a su alrededor, el cual comenzaba a imitar al de su contrincante, pues el viento también se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Naruto conocía algunos, pero no a la gran mayoría, pero de algo estaba seguro…esta sería una batalla muy reñida "¡Es la hora! ¡te enfrentare con todo lo que tengo!" gritó mientras el poder lentamente rompía su piel, dejando salir hilos de sangre "¡¿listo, Vali?!" preguntó mientras lucía una enorme sonrisa audaz, sintiendo sus músculos acostumbrándose el dolor.

"¡iré con todo!" respondió mientras el esfuerzo físico y mental por usar todas esas Martial Arts al mismo tiempo hacia que sus músculos se tensaran tanto que líneas parecidas a venas era posible ser vistas desde lejos. Sin más, ambos saltaron de sus lugares, dejando grietas en el suelo por donde pisaban.

Recortaron rápidamente distancias y ambos chocaron puños. El choque fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para que un pequeño estallido de aire de produjera. Sin tiempo para esperar, nuevamente intercambian golpes con mucha intensidad y rapidez. El estilo de ambos era igual, pero al mismo tiempo diferente y se notaba por como ambos parecían avanzar.

'te equivocas en una cosa, vali' pensó Naruto mientras bloqueaba uno de sus ataques y, para sorpresa de su rival, sujetaba su pierna y la jalaba hacia él, conectando un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago '¡mi viaje no ha sido en vano!' gritó mentalmente mientras corría hacia el peliplateado, que parecía afectado por el golpe a pesar de no poder sentir del todo el dolor.

'¿Qué sucede?' pensó el medio demonio al ver cómo le era difícil mantener el ritmo de la pelea 'no puedo leer sus movimientos' se percató cuando los golpes dejaron de ser fluidos y consecutivos a ser una serie de golpes al azar, o eso parecía. No era solamente aquel estilo de pelea que aprendieron cuando eran niños, tampoco parecía una continuación o perfección de la misma, era otra muy diferente.

'tal vez no aprendo tan rápido, no soy brillante o tengo aptitudes para algo, pero…' pensó mientras bloqueó una patada de su enemigo, contraatacando con un barrido que lo dejo sin ningún apoyo en el suelo, cayendo a consecuencia de ello '¡tampoco sé cuándo darme por vencido!' exclamó mientras daba un fuerte salto al frente, sujetando la cabeza del peliplateado y lanzándola hacia el cielo.

La lucha ahora se daba en pleno vuelo, ambos contrincantes no parecían siquiera caer, sino elevarse conforme los golpes iban y venían "muy interesante" susurró Fujimai, atrayendo la atención del grupo de amigos del rubio "¿Cuántas veces abra perdido una batalla para aprender eso?" se preguntó a sí misma, viendo el estilo hibrido que parecía adoptar Naruto en batalla.

Asia miró confundida hacia la mujer, sin entender a que se refería "Experiencia" escuchó a su lado, siendo este del gigante "cuando tu pierdes una batalla, si eres tenaz, puedes ser capaz de aprender de esos errores" le explicó este, señalándole a su amigo rubio que seguía combatiendo en el cielo "El estilo de pelea que tiene Uzumaki es un Taijutsu de tipo amalgama y sin forma, lo que da entender que ha tenido un sin número de enemigos durante todo este tiempo" Asia se sorprendió por ello, volviendo la atención a la pelea.

"el Taijutsu base lo conozco, Hapkido" dijo Fujimai mientras miraba la posición inicial que tenía el rubio antes de cambiarla "podría nombrar unos 30 o 40 estilos más, quizás podría estar equivocada" dijo mientras bebía una pequeña copa de madera, con una pequeña sonrisa "no hay orden de cambio, es una mescla invariable y sin patrones, perfecta para usar contra alguien que no se especializa en Taijutsu" dijo con una sonrisa al ver que el prometido de su hija mayor estaba en problemas.

Finalmente cayeron al suelo, mas esta vez fue Naruto quien llevaba la ofensiva con golpes rápidos e imprecisos, haciendo que Vali solo pueda estar en una defensiva sin sentido 'no importa como ataque…' pensó al ver como Naruto esquivaba d una forma tan extraña e irregular, que le sorprendía con un golpe salido de la nada '¡no puedo seguirle el paso!' pensó al recibir otro golpe en el rostro, desequilibrándolo.

"¡este es el final, Vali!" gritó Naruto mientras se lanzaba al suelo, sorprendiéndolo con una patada alta desde el suelo que le devolvió al aire "U-Z-U-M-A-K-I" deletreó su apellido mientras daba patadas ascendentes en su estómago, para caer al suelo y dar un poderoso salto, terminando sobre él, para terminarlo con una poderosa patada giratoria en el estómago "¡NARUTO RENDAN!" terminó de nombrar su ataque, mandándolo directamente al suelo y creando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo (ost end)

Vali intentaba levantarse del suelo, más lo que encontró fue una mano extendida del rubio, quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, el resplandor azul se había desvanecido. El chico demonio le miró un momento, para sonreir y tomar su mano "es mi derrota" aceptó la perdida, levantándose de aquel cráter hecho con su cuerpo.

Koneko miraba a lo lejos como el dúo parecía esta en silencio, solo viéndose a los ojos y comunicándose con la mirada. A su lado escuchó un gemido cansado y triste, se trataba de su hermana "Moou…yo quería ganar" dijo como una niña que hace una rabieta, para luego suspirar resignada "bueno, qué más da" dijo levantando una mano sobre su cabeza "me rindo yo también" aceptó su derrota a pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba dándole una paliza a su hermana.

Fujimai agitó una especie de pequeña bandera en su mano, de la cual había dos pequeñas campanas "¡esplendido! ¡ha culminado la primera batalla! ¡Ganador, mi hija menor y su compañero!" la multitud vitoreó emocionada, arrojando petalos de flores que se esparcían por todo el lugar destrozado.

Volviendo con el dúo en el ring de batalla, finalmente fue vali quien rompió el silencio "por ahora me retirare, veo que tengo mucho por aprender todavía" dijo notando ese ligero detalle de su falta de maestría en el mano a mano. A pesar de ser un arte muy infravalorado, no dejaba de ser importante en una pelea si no tenía un arma a la mano.

"¿volverás al Orfanato?" preguntó Naruto al ver como este estaba a punto de irse junto a la pelinegra, pero lo detuvo sus palabras "no quiero decir que vuelvas, solo…ir a visitar un rato" preguntó, pues él hace mucho tiempo ha querido visitar, pero no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a su hermana mayor.

Vali le miró un momento antes de sonreír ligeramente "No" dijo negando con la cabeza "Gabriel ha cambiado mucho estos años, ha aceptado nuestra salida…incluso la tuya" Naruto elevó una ceja, pues no parecía entender "el orfanato tiene televisión, chico héroe" el rubio abre los ojos al entender a lo que se refería, pues esa noticia se volvió viral en todo el mundo "Ella ya sabe dónde estás, yo tendría cuidado" le aconsejo este, sabiendo lo peligrosa que podía ser su hermana mayor si estaba enojada…y lo estaba.

Koneko miró confundida al rubio que de repente lucía una sonrisa muerta en su rostro "estoy muerto…ella me va a matar" susurró mientras pensaba en una imaginaria Gabriel, pero endemoniada y con un aura oscura a su alrededor "Koneko-chan, tengo miedo" dijo el rubio mientras la atrapaba en brazos, ignorando que esta parecía muy incómoda por ello.

"ara, ara, ¿Koneko-chan?" preguntó Kuroka, congelando a la albina, quien le miro a dagas, haciéndola reír "sobre eso, ¿sabes quién más tiene internet por aquí y sabe que te cambiaste de nombre?" le preguntó con una mirada divertida, confundiéndola "empieza por Fuji y termina en Mai" dijo mientras señalaba en lo alto del coliseo, siendo esta misma su madre.

Koneko mira a su madre, quien se encontraba en lo más alto. El sol hacia que esta pareciese tener un rostro oscuro y sus ojos brillaran en castigo. La mirada de su propia madre, quien ya sabía sus mentiras y travesuras, hizo que sus orejas se cayeran sobre su cabeza, con miedo ante lo que iba a suceder cuando la ceremonia terminase "mierda" susurró mientras intentaba ocultarse en el pecho del rubio, quien seguía lloriqueando al pensar en enfrentar a su hermana. Curiosamente, ambos tenían el mismo problema y se consideraban muertos.

Kuroka se rio como una noble lo aria, divertida por toda esta situación "oh hermana mía, estas en muchos-" no termino su oración, pues una fuerte explosión se produjo en las grandes puertas del coliseo, las cuales fueron abiertas de golpe "¿problemas?" terminó confundida, al ver a un tipo cualquiera volar por los aires, chocando contra una de las paredes de la arena.

Todo mundo murmura confundido sobre lo que pasaba, nadie parecía saber y por la expresión de la líder, esto no era parte del show. Ambos dúos de parejas volvieron su mirada hacia la puerta, esperando que no se tratase de un enemigo imprevisto. La nube de polvo lograba ocultarles la verdad, pero un par de siluetas femeninas podía ser vistas.

* * *

 **Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation (Extended)**

* * *

Ante la vista sorprendida de todo mundo, se trataba de las gemelas más fuerte del pueblo "¡orthros! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" gritó la madre de koneko, quien miraba enojada y nerviosa por lo que estaba viendo. Frente a todo mundo, ambas gemelas estaban rodeadas de cuerpos inconscientes de hombres y mujeres, parejas que se supone deberían de ser las siguientes batallas.

Estas no respondieron, simplemente se quedaron mirando a sus primas y sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban en guardia "oye, vali" llamo Naruto sin apartar su mirada del dúo "¿Cuánto más te va a durar esas Martial Arts?" preguntó sabiendo que el efecto de antes todavía no había desaparecido, solo inhabilitado temporalmente.

El chico peliplateado no rexpidió, volviendo a encender el resplandor rojo a su alrededor. Naruto le siguió después 'maldita sea…' dijo al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar 'a pesar de que he aumentado en un minuto más el tiempo que puedo usarlo…no será suficiente para combatir contra ellas' pensó nervioso, pues recuerda su anterior batalla, la cual quedó muy grabada en su cabeza.

"Vaya problema" susurró Kuroka, con un sudor sobre su frente "¿en celo? ¿mis primas estas en celo?" preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, pues el aura que ambas tenían le hacían que su cola se encrespara "espero que eso no signifique quitarnos a nuestros compañeros, ¡pensarlo solo me pone muy furiosa-nya!" gritó mientras se inclinaba ligeramente, como si fuera una felina a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

"Onee-sama" susurró Koneko a su lado, imitándola a la perfección, pero en vez de tener la mano en forma de palmas, ella los tenía en forma de puños listos para aplastar "tregua" dijo simplemente, haciendo reír a su hermana mayor. Ambas sabían que había pocas o nulas posibilidades de ganar, menos aun si estaban en celo.

"escuchad, solo tenemos una oportunidad" dijo Naruto mientras seguía con la mirada fija en ellas, al igual que los demás "tenemos que separarlas, es la única-" no termino de decir nada más, pues las dos desaparecieron ante sus ojos '¿eh?' pensó sorprendido al ver un mano sobre su cara.

Casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, el resto del pequeño grupo vio a una de las hermanas albinas sujetar a Naruto de la cabeza, lanzándolo hacia el cielo donde esperaba su hermana, quien le dio una patada tan poderosa que lo lanzó, como si de una bala se tratase, hacia una de las tantas paredes de piedra, la cual fue hecha escombros, destrozada por el poderoso impacto.

Koneko por reflejó intentó ir a ayudar, pero se dio cuenta tarde de su error. El dúo de hermanas apareció a ambos lados de ella. Una de ellas hizo un barrido a sus pies, seguido de una fuerte patada en la cara. La otra hermana siguió el ataque con un poderoso rodillazo en el estómago y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, incrustándola en el suelo.

"¡shirone!" gritó preocupada Kuroka, al verla inconsciente en el suelo y muy malherida "¡Malditas perras! ¡me las pagaran!" gritó extremadamente molesta, encrespando sus orejas y cada cabello de su larga cabellera. A pesar de poder contestar y defender la gran mayoría de ataques, lentamente fue superada debido al trabajo grupal y perfecto de ambas.

Antes que recibiera un poderoso golpe en la cara, fue protegida por vali quien lo bloqueó justo a tiempo "¡concentrate!" gritó el medio demonio, quien chocó espaldas con ella "Trabajemos en grupo, es la única forma" dijo nervioso y enojado, intentando seguir con la mirada ambas, pero su velocidad era tal que solo veía reflejos de ambas.

"Buen plan" dijeron ambas al unísono, quienes corrían alrededor de ambos, intentando abrumarlos con su velocidad bestial "pero…" dicho esto, Vali vio sorprendió como ambas se encontraban sobre sus cabezas, cayendo rápidamente con una serie de golpes que los abrumaron a ambos, para seguidamente estrellarlos en las paredes de direcciones opuestas "Nosotras no somos tan sencillas" dijeron ambas, mirando hacia donde se encontraba la líder de su aldea (ost end)

El grupo de amigos en lo más alto no lo pensó dos veces, saltando hacia la arena para ayudar "¡Naruto-san!" Gritó Asia preocupada, mirando como el gigante pelinegro lo sacaba de los escombros, el fuerte golpe aún estaba marcado en su estómago "¡no se preocupe, le curare!" dijo nerviosa, comenzando a sanar todas sus heridas.

Tiempo después, Ravel apareció cargando en sus hombros a Koneko y Rossweisse a un vali, ambos derrotados "dejadlos aquí, los curare en cuanto termine de curar a Naruto-san" Ambas asintieron, preocupadas por el estado de ambas y la situación en la que se encontraban. Seguido de ello, apareció el gigante con Kuroka en brazos, también inconsciente "Dios…" susurró el ángel de cabellos rubios, pues el aspecto de cada uno era muy triste.

"¡qué les pasa a ustedes! ¡son primos!" grito Ravel enojada al verlas al dúo en silencio, congelados mirando hacia su líder "¡no sé qué carajos está pasando! ¡pero no es razón para golpearlos así! ¡estúpidas gatas callejeras!" fue callada por Rossweisse, quien la silenció cuando vio que habían ganado la atención de ambas.

"¡orthros! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" gritó muy enojada Fujimai, pues acaba de ver como sus queridas hijas fueron golpeadas de una manera brutal "¡decidme una buena razón por la cual no debería de castigarlas con el exilio! ¡ahora!" exigió la mujer, callando los últimos murmullos de su gente, quien ya no se sentían a gustos con la situación.

Ambas no temieron su amenaza, no parecían mostrar sentimiento algún de pena por sus acciones "¡Hemos ganado! ¡somos las ganadoras de la ceremonia!" dijeron ambas, sorprendiendo al público "y como ganadoras, tenemos derecho a una petición hacia nuestra gran líder" dijeron ambas con seriedad, mirando a su tía con ojos afilados.

Fujimai sudaba ligeramente "¡no es posible! ¡ustedes no pueden ganar! ¡solo parejas unidas por un amor puro pueden participar! ¡esto es-¡" fue interrumpida por las voces de los alrededores, algunos ancianos negaron con la cabeza, sabiendo que sería más problemático para ellos negarles la victoria y arriesgarse a una mala popularidad "El concejo ha hablado, ¡sois las ganadoras!" dijo de mala gana, mirando a ambas muy enojada.

Las chicas sonrieron oscuramente, ya que habían obtenido lo que querían "¡queremos un duelo!" gritaron ambas, sorprendiendo a todo mundo, pues se trataba de una petición rara y sin sentido aparente "¡queremos enfrentarnos a un duelo con la hembra más fuerte de este lugar!" dijeron ambas, señalando hacia cierto lugar.

Las miradas viajaron rápidamente, siguiendo ambos dedos. La mirada se encontró con una pequeña niña rubia de coletas, quien sostenía un bastón raro "¿eh?" dijo Ravel mientras se apuntaba a sí misma, ya que era la señalada "¿y-yo?" tartamudeó ligeramente asustada, pues a pesar de que su orgullo le decía que debía aceptarlo, pensar en el castigo que recibiría hacia que eso no valiese la pena.

"¡la niña no! ¡detrás de ella!" gritaron ambas, molestas por ver que la gente no parecía entenderlas. Mirando detrás de la niña rubia que era sostenida por la valquiria de ir contra el dúo de gatas albinas, se encontraba Asia, quien se encontraba curando a Kuroka, la última herida del cuarteto.

Asia se da cuenta de eso y parpadeó confundida "¿yo? ¿p-porque yo?" preguntó confundida y asustada, pues hasta donde ella sabía, era la más débil del grupo por su capacidad de solo ser la curandera y no ayudar para anda más. En batalla era tan útil como lo era una brisa de aire, no era ninguna amenaza.

"Nuestras costumbres dicen que una mujer fuerte elige a un hombre fuerte, pero solo un Alpha solo puede ser domado por la fuerza de una mujer increíblemente fuerte" dijo una de las hermanas, dejando espacio a la otra para continuar "como la única hembra con un Alpha de compañero, eres la mujer más fuerte de esta aldea" informaron, dejando a más de uno sorprendido por la revelación.

La multitud empezó a murmurar de nuevo, entre ellos parecían discutir esto último y todos asentían ante la lógica, era cierto lo que decían "Asia-san, lamento informarle que Orthros está en lo cierto, tu eres técnicamente la hembra más fuerte en la aldea" afirmó Fujimai, sintiendo algo de pena por la débil chica que no tenía la culpa de nada, solo tenía la mala suerte de haberse enamorado de alguien así.

Asia parpadeó muchas veces. Quizás estaba en lo cierto, pero había algo que en la aldea no sabía y era que su relación era falsa "como la hembra más fuerte, ¡te retamos a un duelo a muerte!" dijeron ambas chicas albinas, mirándole con mucha intensidad. Al escuchar el jadeo sorprendido del público, ella sabía que era algo serio.

Miró a fujimai por un poco de ayuda, pero la expresión en su rostro decía prácticamente que estaba siendo obligada por sus mismas costumbres "La petición fue hecha, ¡será un duelo a muerte!" la multitud no vitoreó como antes, solo murmuro intranquilo y hasta nervioso el significado de las cosas "¡luego de más de 500 años, se realizara una batalla a muerte!" informó ella, dejando sorprendido a incluso los mismos nekomatas, pues algunos no parecían entender que era eso

"una hembra luchara contra otra por el amor de un hombre" dijeron al unísono ambas, mirando con una sonrisa enfermiza a Asia, quien se estremeció de miedo al ver como ambas se acercaban lentamente hacia ella "no ha pasado algo similar en siglos, hoy haremos historia" dijeron ambas mientras aceleraban sus pasos, dispuestas a atacar a la rubia incluso si aún estaban sus compañeros a su lado, inconscientes.

Ravel y Rossweisse intentaron colocarse en medio, pero alguien les ganó "no dejaré que le coloquen un dedo encima" fue una voz que todos escucharon y por primera vez, sonaba enojado "yo…no lo permitiré" dijo el gigante mirando a ambas con mucha intensidad, apretando sus puños fuertemente, los cuales tronaron al intento de quebrado.

"¡Orthros!" escucharon una voz en la cima, siendo la líder del pueblo nuevamente "¡al ser dos hembras luchando contra una, es imposible que sea un duelo justo!" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, pues había encontrado una solución "por ello… ¡lucharan contra ella y su compañero!" reveló ella, dejándolas sorprendidas ya que no era parte de su plan.

"Ustedes…salgan de aquí y llévenselos a un lugar seguro" dijo el gigante mirando a sus compañeras, quienes se quedaron pasmadas un rato y procedieron a cargar a sus demás compañeros, mientras otros nekomatas se llevaron a Vali y Kuroka "Argento-san…" susurró llamándole la atención, haciéndola temblar un momento por el miedo.

Les dio una corta mirada a los ojos, una mirada que logró tranquilizarla para volver a la lucha "no te preocupes, confía en mi" dijo mientras empezaba por quitarse la camisa que traía, revelando su torso desnudo. Su acción solo hizo colocar en guardia al dúo, quien se mostraba curioso e inquieto por la implicancia del gigante en su pelea, pues fue imprevisto "porque esta…" dijo mientras se detenía, abriendo los ojos mostrando un par de ojos azabaches que brillaron por un momento en dorados y una marca extraña en forma de tela de araña apareció en su estómago un milisegundo.

 **"es mi lucha"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: La verdad, descubierta ¡Naruto, fallido domador de gatos!**

* * *

 **Me gustó como quedó, esta tal y como lo imagine y eso me agrada mucho. Con el siguiente cap espero terminar el arco de koneko y empezar con el de Kioto, pues empezaré a explicar lo de lo fallens y todo ese rollo que aún no toco. Por otro lado, también se sabré mas de la milicia militar mágica y bla, bla, bla.**

 **No olviden comentar, un comentario siempre es bien recibido y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, me alegra verlos así como tener ideas para más escritura. No olvidar que estoy abierto a ideas y las relaciones del rubio aún no están decididas, quizás me hagan cambiar de parecer con respecto a RIAS.**

 **Hasta la otra**


	12. Chapter 11: Domadores de Gatos

Ya escuché, Naruto no va a estar con Rias. Por el momento lo dejaré el tema de la pareja al aire y me enfocaré más en la trama, que por el momento me estoy demorando mucho por describir mi mundo, que es igual de importante. Por ahora daré una pequeña explicación de los arcos que tendrá mi primera parte, como un pronóstico o un pequeño incentivo.

-Arco introductorio/ Ataque terroristas mágicos.  
-Arco de Koneko/ Arco de Kioto. Un poco de introducción al personaje y como este se ancla a un problema grave de su raza.  
-Arco de Asia. Lo mismo, pero solamente conocer su vida, arco muy pequeño de calma y tranquilidad.  
-Arco de Ravel y Rias/ Arco de los demonios. Ambas tienen problemas con sus matrimonios arreglados y como este influye un problema para la raza demonio (tema del Cannon pero con diferente desarrollo)  
-Arcos Random de vida escolar. Súper cortos, tiempo de calma antes de la tormenta, usualmente estarán entre arcos importantes.  
-Arco final del festival deportivo. Aquí se da el final de su vida como Universitarios, se gradúan y el grupo se separa tomando diferentes caminos (los cuales no diré :v)

Durante todos estos arcos habrá pasado sus tres años escolares, cada uno toma su camino elegido, pues técnicamente era el momento de iniciar sus vidas y sus sueños como tal, pero la trama no termina ahí. La segunda parte lo escribiré si veo que este fic tiene más apoyo, aunque en visitas lo tiene un montón, en comentarios como que ando pobre y necesitado.

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Domadores de Gatos…y Naruto**

* * *

 ** _'¿uh? ¿Por qué?'_**

Fue la primera línea de pensamientos que se originaron en su cabeza ordenadamente y con sentido, pues hasta hace unos minutos, lo único que podía hacer era sentir sensaciones extrañas. Todo era dolor por un momento, luego fu paz, calma y serenidad. Esa sensación se convirtió en un frió y, al mismo tiempo, caliente sensación en su rostro.

'¿Qué es esto?' pensó mientras olía a algo similar a flores, frutas y, por más extraño que sonase, hierva de gato '¿Por qué?' pensó frustrado mientras intentaba acomodarse, pero la sensación sobre su cara, por más suave y perfumado que fuese, era una muy incómoda 'parece…un muro de carne' pensó mientras sentía frustrado como presionaba su rostro frente algo completamente plano.

Sus manos empezaron a buscar alrededor de la pared, notando que más que una pared, era un pequeño y delgado pilar 'que extraño…' pensó mientras sentía a algo parecido a tela '¿un pilar usando ropa?' se preguntó a sí mismo, empezando a dudar si seguía despierto o no, quizás se había quedado dormido de nuevo y esto era un sueño.

Abriendo lentamente sus cansados ojos, lo primero que veía fue una nublada vestimenta blanca. Forzando sus ojos, notó que traía botones, parecía un Yukata o una bata. Elevando lentamente la mirada, vio un cuello blanco ligado a un lindo rostro algo infantil, pero inexpresivo. La mirada de ambos ojos era dirigida hacia él, cargado de una increíble y extraordinaria cantidad de sed de sangre, odio y otras emociones negativas.

Finalmente su mente se volvió clara, parpadeando al reconocer a quien tenía cerca de él "Koneko…" susurró al ver como su mirada se volvía más fría y tétrica que antes "¡¿CHAN?!" a pesar de saltar fuera de sus garras, corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana, sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápido, siendo atrapado por una cola en su frente y obligado a caer en el suelo.

Koneko, de alguna manera, había logrado hacerle una llave de lucha muy extraña, logrando hacer crujir sus huesos por la fuerza que ejercía "así que soy una pared, ¿eh?" susurró, haciendo énfasis a lo último que dijo y causando más daño al rubio, quien sentía como s espalda estaba a punto de quebrarse si la pequeña loli hacia más fuerza de la que debía.

"¡está bien! ¡está bien! ¡me rindo! ¡me rindo!" gritó el rubio mientras golpeaba el suelo en donde estaban, haciendo como si fuera una rendición de lucha libre poco convencional. La verdad es que podía sentir su pequeño trasero en su espalda y, aunque hacía de palanca para romperle la espalda, no dejaba de ser algo erótico…si solo no estuviera entre la vida y la muerte.

Justo en ese momento la puerta frente a él se abre, revelando la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros "¿Naruto-san?" el mencionado no iba a decir algo, pero la cola dejo de sujetar su frente, envolviendo como una serpiente su cuello, dejándolo lentamente de un color azul por la falta de aire "¡hija! ¡dejad a ese pobre chico en paz!" dijo la reconocida como Fujimai, quien miraba a dagas a su hija.

A regañadientes, la albina libera al rubio quien cae pesadamente contra el suelo, respirando agitadamente en él "lo siento por lo de mi hija, supongo que era de esperarse si estaba curándolo con Senjutsu, a ella no le gusta el contacto directo" dijo ella suspirando, cansada quizá de la forma de pocos amigos que su hija miraba a su amigo rubio.

Naruto asintió lentamente, frotándose la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que algo falta, a algo que no debería de faltar si estaba la mujer frente a él "no se preocupe, yo…ya me enteré de la travesura de mi hija, no tiene que seguir fingiendo" elevando la mirada sobre él, nota como la mujer mayor miraba con oscuridad a su hija, quien parecía una pequeño minino avergonzado "pero, aunque molesta por sus acciones, puede que sea una maravillosa oportunidad para nosotros" dijo ella cruzando las brazos, sonriendo ligeramente.

Naruto parpadeó confundido, volviendo su mirada a Koneko para una explicación, esta no parecía estar molesta, pero tampoco feliz "recuerdas… ¿recuerdas que dijiste si había algo en el que podíamos ayudar?" dijo haciéndole recordar, cosa que asintió lentamente "pues hay algo…" dijo mientras le daba una corta mirada a su madre, quien solo atino a soltar una pequeña risita. Naruto miró a ambas y lo único que hizo fue golpear su frente contra el suelo, esperando que eso le dejase inconsciente de nuevo…pero no fue el caso.

 **"yo y mi gran boca"**

* * *

 **5 horas antes**

* * *

 **…Duelo a muerte…  
Es una antigua tradición donde una hembra intenta quitarle un compañero a otra mediante una batalla sangrienta y desesperada, todo vale. Pocas veces se ha visto una y se debe a que ninguna hembra apostaría su vida con otra cuando hay tantos machos entre ellas, mayormente se daba entre cabezas de poderosos clanes o líderes de aldeas Nekomatas o incluso Yokais en general, aun así, era extremadamente raro.**

"¿emocionado, Alpha?" dijeron las gemelas mientras se ayudaban entre ellas para hacer estimaciones, dando cierto show erótico, pero nadie parecía concentrado en esto "porque nosotras si lo estamos, nunca hemos peleado contra alguien que haya estado a nuestra altura antes" admitieron un poco nerviosas, pero emocionadas con la idea de batallar.

El pelinegro les miró un momento, sintiendo como la rubia a sus espaldas temblaba del miedo del solo poder ser víctima de uno de sus golpes "Muy bien, peleare, pero de perder…" "Si, lo sabemos" interrumpieron las gemelas, terminando finalmente sus preparativos "Dejaremos ir a tu hembra ilesa, mientras tu cumplas tu parte del duelo" el azabache no respondió durante un momento, pero asintió, haciéndolas sonreír.

"Ella no es mía…aun" dijo el gigante mientras apretaba sus puños. Las palabras llegaron rápidamente hacia la rubia a sus espaldas, a quien sus mejillas se iluminaron cuando el mensaje fue dicho. Era, quizás, la primera vez que decía algo que podía tornarse sentimental, aunque fuera muy vago.

Los gemelos tomaron sus palabras a modo de broma "¿ah? ¿realmente esa mujer débil vale tanto como para que arriesgues tu integridad como macho dominante? ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza por ella, alpha?" preguntaron con algo más de seriedad, aunque la sonrisa de ambas se tornó un poco más oscura, como si estuvieran intentando mantener su fachada.

"Ella vale esto y mucho más" dijo seriamente, en forma de amenaza. Nuevamente la confesión hizo que todo el rostro de Asia se tornara más rojo que un tomate, comenzando a temblarse y retorcerse detrás de él, esperando a que dejase de hablar de esta forma tan vergonzosa frente a tantas personas.

Las gemelas albinas se rieron un momento, para ponerse muy, muy enojadas "Estamos celosas, muy celosas" dijeron mientras mostraban sus garras ambas, para seguidamente guardarlas "Cuando te derrotemos, vamos a humillarla frente a toda la multitud y lo veras en primera fila" prometieron, cambiando de pareces con respecto a su primera promesa.

El azabache se quedó callado, para luego asentir "Lo único que han hecho es darme otra razón para no perder" dijo mientras camina hacia el frente, separándose de Asia quien corrió hasta el otro extremo más alejado del ring. Tomando un largo respiro, comienza a tomar una posición de batalla. El aire se pone pesado y es como si el silencio absoluto se cerniera sobre la arena.

Nadie se movía, nadie parecía incluso respirar "Tu amigo es un verdadero monstruo" dijo Fujimai mirando la arena, llamando la atención del grupo de amigos que estaba dando atención médica a las heridas parejas "no tiene ni una sola abertura, ¿Cómo es que lo hace?" preguntó nerviosa y preocupada mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente. Rossewaisse miró un momento a Ravel, quien simplemente elevó los hombros sin entender a lo que la mujer mayor se refería.

 **[Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Soundtrack – Battle]**

El azabache les miró a ambas un momento, antes de darles la señal "venid" fue suficiente para llamarlas a ambas a un ataque directo. Las gemelas corrían rápidamente en zigzag, cruzándose y ocultándose entre ellas, quizá para un ataque sorpresa. Lo que si sucedió fue un golpe directo contra el gigante, quien se protegió con su antebrazo. Ambos contrincantes se miraron un momento antes de sonreír ligeramente.

Sin esperar a que alguno de ellos pudiese hacer algo, la otra gemela se desliza entre las piernas de su hermana, ascendiendo hacia el gigante con una patada hacia su rostro. El azache simplemente la bloquea con su otra mano, sujetándola y dándole un par de vueltas para finalmente lanzándola hacia su hermana, quien la atrapo y se recuperaron rápidamente.

De repente, ambas sonrieron para desaparecer de la vista común, comenzando a rodearlo al azabache en una tormenta de pura e insana velocidad. Sin embargo, este miso parecía tranquilo, siguiéndolas con la mirada a pesar de que andaban en otro nivel de velocidad, no parecía estar abrumado como esperaban las gemelas. Al no lograr su cometido, empezaron con el ataque grupal.

Ambas, como si de ráfagas furiosas de aire se tratasen, comenzando a golpear desde diferentes direcciones al gigante. Estos golpeaban una vez, seguían su camino y rodeaban para golpear desde otra dirección. El ataque en combinación era tan rápido, que uno podía confundirlo con verdaderas ráfagas de aire. Sin embargo, el gigante bloqueaba cada ataque con mucha facilidad, como si supiera donde seria golpeado y ya estuviera bloqueándolos antes de que estas atacasen.

Al ver que no lograban nada, la gemela mayor se enfureció "¡hermana!" "¡hai!" respondió la otra durante su ataque frenético. Tomaron cierto tiempo, pero ambas se lanzaron, desde direcciones opuestas, con todas sus fuerzas hacia el azabache, esperando que su ataque especial diera resultado. **(1:14)**

El pelinegro sonrió por lo bajo, viendo en cámara lenta como ambas gemelas se lanzaban contra él desde al frente y detrás de él. casi a centímetros que los puños chocaran contra su cuerpo, este mismo gira su cuerpo, pasando entre ambos puños que iban dirigidos a sus hombros anchos.

La expresión de furia cambia lentamente en sorpresa al ver que habían sido esquivadas y ahora estaban en merced de su enemigo. Este no desaprovechó la abertura, logrando conectar dos fuertes palmas en sus estómagos, negando su embestida y haciéndolas rodar por el suelo sin poder levantarse.

Todo mundo jadeó sorprendido al ver como las mujeres más fuertes de la aldea habían sido superadas con tal extrema facilidad, algo impensable incluso entre los machos de la sociedad, pues ambas eran prodigios, genios que nacen rara vez en un lugar tan alejado como este. La gran mayoría parece escéptica, la minoría parecía reacia a aceptar esto, sobre todo los machos más orgullosos.

"pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó Ravel al ver a las dos imponentes gatas albinas, ahora en el suelo, recuperándose de una simple palmada en el estómago "Es un gigante, puede que tenga más fuerza y más defensa que todas ellas, pero definitivamente son más rápidas, su velocidad es absurda" dijo también en negación, sine entender como su compañero de equipo parecía estar dominándolas aun cuando la desventaja era muy alta.

"No importa la fuerza, la defensa, la velocidad o la resistencia, ninguno de ellos importa si tienes una alta destreza" dijo Fujimai, interrumpiéndola y sorprendiéndola "Análisis rápida de la situación, mente calmada, un procesamiento de información muy minucioso, así como un ordenamiento clave de estos puede significar una victoria" dijo ella con una experiencia salida de años de enfrentamientos "una mente afilada puede ser más fuerte que una espada, un paso delante de tus enemigos significa siempre una victoria" Ravel tragó fuerte, sintiéndose minimizada por la cantidad de experiencia de diferencia que había entre la mujer y ella. Se notaba que era una novata y tenía mucho por aprender (ost End)

"de todas formas, no creo saber si realmente está peleando o no" interrumpió Rossewaisse, mirando con calma la pelea "En Asgard es común ver a tipos peleando con manos desnudas, la regla número uno es nunca bajar la guardia" dijo mientras miraba a su compañero azabache, quien en un principio adoptó una posición de batalla, pero el resto de la pelea estuvo de pie con normalidad.

Fujimai asintió "se arrepintió, tienes razón" admitió ella, recordando como el azabache por un momento adoptó una posición de batalla, para luego deshacerla "Es como si no quisiera enseñar su estilo de pelea" dijo ahora curiosa, pues por pequeño que fuese la demostración, no pudo identificar la posición de batalla del azabache.

Volviendo en la arena de batalla, el pelinegro veía como ambas parecían tener dificultades para levantarse, negando con l cabeza "esto se acabó, no pienso continuar con esto" dijo mientras les daba la espalda, caminando hacia la rubia que se mantenía lo más cercana a los límites de la arena.

 **"¿A dónde crees que vas, alpha?** " escuchó a sus espaldas, un tono más tétrico y oscuro del que usualmente hablaban las gemelas. Volviendo su mirada ligeramente hacia quien le hablaba, vio como esta desapareció de su vista un momento, sorprendiéndolo. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, esquivando un zarpazo de la chica albina.

Lo más sorpresivo de todo es que, a pesar de la distancia que había entre ambos y la exitosa evasión, tres grandes marcas se originaron en su pecho, escuchándose el típico sonido de la carne siendo cortada y la sangre brotando. Todo mundo contuvo su respiración al ver la enorme herida que tenía el azabache en su torso musculoso, no eran para nada profundas por la poca sangre en ellas, pero eran extensas.

"¡¿Qué paso?!" gritó Rossewaisse al ver la enorme herida en el cuerpo de su compañero, la cual no sangraba mucho, pero había gotas en la herida que le daban estremecimientos en su cuerpo "¡estoy segura de que no fue golpeado! ¡no estaba ni cerca de ella!" dijo sin entender cómo fue que la chica logró hacerlo grandes cortes sin siquiera tocarlo o estar cerca de hacerlo.

Antes que pudiese seguir respondiendo, fue respondida por un ligero estallido de poder. Ambas gemelas eran cubiertas por un aura rojiza que se mesclaba a una de color verde, convirtiéndose en una rojiza con tonos morados. Marcas o símbolos raros se marcaron en su cuerpo, mientras una mirada feroz y sonrisa depredadora crecían en sus rostros.

"oh no" susurró temerosa Fujimai al verlas a ambas en ese estado vesánico y errático " **Blood Break** " reconocé la mujer al verlas en una extraña trasformación tan forzada y a la vez tan poderosa, que el aire a su alrededor parecía girar alrededor de ellas y era expulsada por el poder de estas.

 **Todas las razas tienen un "plus" que pueden usar a voluntad o involuntariamente, activándose por el instinto de supervivencia. En algunos casos ese "plus" es pasivo, manteniéndose activado todo el tiempo o son una trasformación. Obviamente estos "plus" no son innatos solo por pertenecer a una raza, cada uno de ellos tiene un porcentaje de posibilidades por población. Uno de ellos es "Blood Break", el aumento de poder de algunos Yokais.**

 **Se dice que estos, con este nuevo poder, podían hacer daño incluso a los mismos dioses, quienes se jactaban de no poder ser heridos por armas que no sean construidas por ellos mismos. Las demás razas, durante la guerra de bandos, decidieron respetar su neutralidad por el temor a esta habilidad, una habilidad que aparece tan pocas veces que se cree es un mito.**

"¡belmont-senpai!" gritó asustada Asia, quien veía con mucho temor las grandes cortes en su pecho. Sin pensar en su seguridad, corre para brindar ayuda médica, pero es detenida por una mirada de este, que la obliga a retroceder lentamente. Ella tiene un conflicto consigo misma, sin saber si hacer caso a sus sentimientos e ir a ayudar, o aceptar la decisión del gigante.

"¡¿Qué sucede, alpha?!" gritaron las gemelas, quienes se inclinaban en el suelo, estando en una posición como si fueran gatas de verdad y sus culas agitándose hipnóticamente "¡¿ya te aburriste?! ¡¿ya no quieres jugar con nosotras?!" El pelinegro les regresa la mirada, viendo esos ojos cargados de una sed enfermiza de pelea y sangre.

De repente, suelta una pequeña sonrisa mientras desliza su pulgar por la herida más grande, recogiendo la mayor sangre que podía, la cual solo eran gotas "no me esperaba a que usaran Senjutsu para atacarme, hace tiempo que no veía el **Blood Break** " se interrumpió a sí mismo, lamiendo la sangre de su gran pulgar, para luego escupirlo a un lado "veo que son oponentes a los cuales no puedo subestimar" dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla, preparándose para una pelea mucho más difícil.

" **¡eso es! ¡diviértenos, alpha!"** gritaron ambas, lanzándose al ataque sin esperar más preámbulos. Esta vez el azabache tenía que moverse, esquivando y tomando distancia cada vez que una de ellas intentaba llegar hacia él. de ser capaces de hacerlo, este no bloqueaba sus ataques, simplemente los desviaba mas no era suficiente, terminando herido en los brazos.

Ambas realizaron aquel temible ataque en conjunto, solo que, con el nuevo poder, los ataques eran simplemente bestiales. El pelinegro hacia todo lo posible para esquivarlas y desviarlas, más cada vez se hacía más difícil, consiguiendo heridas superficiales en el rostro, torso, pierna y brazos, producto de su error de cálculo.

"¡eso es trampa! ¡no es justo!" gritó Ravel indignada, pues veía como su compañero gigante estaba peleando contra dos chicas que parecían usar espadas invisibles en las manos, mientras él se defendía usando las manos desnudas. La verdad es que cada vez se notaba como perdía terreno, pues las cuchillas invisibles que tenían en las manos tenían un alcance desconocido, por lo que poco podía hacer para contraatacar.

"es cierto, ni siquiera puede defenderse por las cuchillas, sería como intentar detener el filo de una espada con las palmas" dijo Rossweisse, viendo con dificultad la pelea "Esto se ha salido de control, debe detenerlos antes que ellas logren darle de lleno, podrían matarlo" dijo mirando a la madre de koneko, quien se mordía sus uñas por la ansiedad.

"no puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera, es un duelo a muerte" dijo ella mientras procedía a morder su otra mano, como si de un gato se tratase "si ellas quieres pueden matarlo a él o a su compañera, los ganadores deciden el destino del otro" dijo apenada y nerviosa, pues esto se está saliendo de control y no había nada que pudiese hacer para poder detenerlo.

Regresando a la batalla, ambas seguían con su ataque implacable contra el azabache, quien ya se encontraba con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo "¡¿Qué sucede, alpha?! ¡¿sigues sin ganas de enfrentarnos?!" preguntaron al ver que el azabache no parecía muy motivado en pelear, decidiendo simplemente esquivar "¡¿Qué pasa si te damos una razón más para enfrentarnos?!" dijeron ambas, haciendo que abriese los ojos.

De repente una de ellas, que tenía varias rocas en sus manos, las lanza hacia cierta dirección, en donde se encontraba Asia mirando con gran sorpresa como el ataque iba en su dirección. Como se encontraba lidiando con la otra gemela, vio que no podía llegar a tiempo e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Desapareciendo tras una explosión de velocidad, protegió a Asia de las rocas usando su espalda como escudo, sonando grandes estruendos por cada piedra lanzada, causando que un poco de sangre se filtrara por su boca.

Sin mirar a la rubia, lentamente le da la espalda para mirar a sus contrincantes, quienes tenían grandes sonrisas en su rostro "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿te falta aire?!" dijeron al notar como el gigante respiraba agitadamente y se limpiaba el hilo de sangre en de su boca, intentando mirar inexpresivamente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, una de las gemelas juega con una piedra similar a la que fue lanzada y seguidamente, la dispara contra una de las paredes de roca. La pequeña piedra hizo pedazos el enorme muro grueso de piedra y, para asombro de todo el público, la piedra siguió su camino, creando un agujero completo hacia fuera del coliseo, mostrando que tan poderoso fue "¡tú recibiste cinco impactos! ¡es imposible que estés bien" el azabache no respondió, pero se puso de rodillas para respirar más agitadamente.

Respirando agitadamente, vio un hilo de sangre corriendo por sus brazos, hacia el suelo, producto de todas las heridas en sus brazos y en su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie de nuevo, cuando un sonido le detuvo. Era una gota de agua cayendo en una superficie plana, un sonido tan tranquilizador, como alarmante.

Vuelve lentamente su mirada hacia la espalda, mirando a su compañera de equipo, quien era la causante de tan ensordecedor sonido. Esta se encontraba llorando, lágrimas y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, mientras una mirada de increíble dolor y sufrimiento inundaba sus ojos "…es suficiente, por favor" susurró ella mientras temblaba y retrocedía un par de pasos "No tienes que ganar por mi…no tienes que seguir intentándolo" dijo ella, con tanto dolor que hizo estremecer algo en su interior "solo…no quiero que sigas lastimándote" dijo entre lágrimas, suplicando a que se detuviese de seguir levantándose.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para él, no había nadie más que los dos, no existía nada más que sus palabras en el aire, el ruido de los alrededores fue silenciado. Algo se retorció en su interior, algo se encendió de pronto, un sentimiento que de pronto nacía en su interior como una poderosa llama. Era un sentimiento que no entendía, un sentimiento que no tenía un cómo, pero si sabía la razón de ella.

 **"¡muere junto a tu compañera! ¡ALPHA!"** gritó una de las gemelas, quien corrió apresuradamente hacia el pelinegro, quien estaba en su propio mundo mirando a la rubia. Con la mano extendida, estaba dispuesta a darle una estocada final, matándolo a él junto a la chica rubia. Para su sorpresa, su muñeca fue sujetada por el pelinegro, deteniéndola de golpe y su ataque junto a ella.

El pare fue tras precipitado, que una pequeña explosión de aire se originó por la fuerza detenida. La gemela miraba desconcertada como de repente fue detenida "perdoname…mujer, pero…" dijo el azabache, regresando la mirada lentamente hacia ella, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada seria "…no puedo dejar que sigan lastimándome" dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante la mirada consternada de la gemela albina, esta abre los ojos en shock al sentir un gran dolor salido de la nada en su estómago. Para su sorpresa, vio la marca de un puño en su estómago, el cual explicaba que fue golpeada brutal y rápidamente en ella. Todavía en cámara lenta, el azabache suelta su muñeca, la cual era la única ancla que la mantenía en su lugar, saliendo lanzada a consecuencia del impacto contra su estómago, terminando por rodar en el suelo e incapaz de levantarse.

"¡hermana!" gritó la otra gemela al ver a su hermana escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre por su boca. Volvió su mirada hacia su enemigo, quien, para su sorpresa, desaparecía en explosiones de velocidad en zigzag, para presentarse frente a ella de golpe. Por la sorpresa, retrocedió instantemente intentando mantener la distancia, más fue un error del que más tarde se daría cuenta.

El azabache rápidamente comenzó a golpear con sus piernas como si fuera un látigo, patadas fluidas y a la vez erráticas, sin pausa a que reaccionase su contrincante. Esta simplemente se cubrió con sus brazos, usándolos como si fuera un escudo. Al término de la combinación de golpes, esta tenia los antebrazos morados por los golpes, con su rostro mostrando una expresión de dolor por ello.

Fue sorprendida por un par de patadas ascendentes, los cuales la levantaron del suelo y la lanzaron al aire. En otra explosión e velocidad, el azabache aparece frente a ella en el cielo, girando sobre sí mismo y dando una poderosa patada giratoria en su estómago, el cual estalló en un poderoso impacto **"¡SHISHI RENDAN!"** la gemela en cuestión fue lanzada como un proyectil hacia el suelo, creando un enorme cráter con su cuerpo junto a una explosión de rocas y piedra.

Ya incrustada en el suelo, mira adolorida el cielo, notando una enorme figura que caía en su dirección. Nuevamente, guiada por su instinto, levanta uno de sus brazos adoloridos, intentando frenar el último golpe que podría acabar con su vida si le golpease. Sin embargo, este puño se quedó congelado a centímetros de su rostro, esparciendo la nube de polvo hacia los alrededores, limpiando la arena.

La gemela veía en shock como el puño estaba a centímetros de su rostro, un miedo primitivo a la muerte, un miedo al ver de cerca la muerte en su forma más pura y la forma en como la evitó, o fue salvada. Sin ninguna palabra más, el azabache se levanta y camina ciertos pasos para luego caer de rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

Antes que pudiese levantarse, sintió un par de pequeñas manos obligándole a seguir de rodillas "n-no s-se m-mueva, ¡l-e c-curare! ¡estará bien, lo prometo!" dijo Asia nerviosa y asustada por el estado del azabache intentando concentrarse en vano y recitar correctamente el encantamiento, pero sus nervios la traicionaban.

Su mano fue sujetada de pronto por el gigante, sorprendiéndola "Yo estoy bien…" dijo mientras miraba al dúo de gemelas que estaba en el suelo en muy malas condiciones "curalas primero, yo puedo esperar" dijo sentándose en el suelo pues la batalla había culminado. Asia iba a protestar, pero nuevamente una mirada de él bastó, más esa mirada le aseguraba que se iba a quedar tranquilo, era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Camino lentamente hacia las gemelas y una a una curaba con tranquilidad, aunque no podía hacerlo completamente, la salud en general era restaurada rápidamente, desapareciendo el dolor original que los golpes habían causado. Los hematomas desaparecían y las pequeñas heridas eran cicatrizadas ante la sorprendida mirada de ambas, pues no entendían porque estaban siendo tratadas de esta manera.

Asia rápidamente corré hacia el azabache, rodeándolo de aquella aura curativa. El azabache estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella le detuvo "n-no…n-no diga nada" dijo ella con un tono algo molesto, como si estuviera reprendiéndolo "s-si d-dice algo d-dejaré d-de c-curarlo" amenaza ella con algo de pena, pero era incapaz de mantener controlada su insatisfacción y su enojo por la pelea que casi llegaba a extremos.

El azabache bufó divertido, pero asiente, aceptando sus condiciones. Se demoró un buen tiempo, pero finalmente todas sus heridas estaban curadas "yo…" dijo de repente Asia, llamando la atención del gigante "estuve muy asustada, pensé que iba a morir" dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que todavía quedaban en su rostro "no vuelva a hacer algo como esto, ¿sí?" dijo ella con una linda sonrisa, aunque las lágrimas y el moquillo solo le daban u aspecto algo triste y desconsolado.

El gigante no respondió de inmediato, más simplemente asintió. Asia asintió de vuelta y ambos caminaron hacia el gemelos, quienes hablaban entre ellos en silencio, más se quedaron callados al verlos acercárseles "Nosotras…" dijeron ambas, mirándose un momento, sin saber cómo exactamente continuar "nosotras- "fueron interrumpidas por una mano extendida del gigante, quien había formado un puño.

Al ver la mirada confundida de ambas, decidió explicar "Quizás se nos haya salido un poco de las manos, pero en general, disfrute pelear contra ambas" dijo este, dejándolas sin palabras "Espero que la próxima vez tengamos otro duelo, uno más amistoso" dijo este esperando a que ambas aceptasen su señal de buena fe y amistad.

Ellas se miraron entre sí, para luego sonreír, asintiendo con una sonrisa "Nosotras también lo disfrutamos, fue una buena pelea" dijeron mientras chocaban sus puños contra el gigante, quien no tenía problemas porque su puño era tan grande que podía abarcar ambos puños pequeños. Seguidamente las parejas se miraron entre ellos, inclinándose en un acto formal de respeto.

La multitud, antes silenciosa, comenzó a gritar y a ovacionar el acto puramente deportivo que las parejas estaban presentando. Fue un momento tenso, pero al concluir la batalla ninguna de las partes mostraba hostilidad o resentimiento hacia él otro, algo que todos podían respetar o incluso admirar con fervor.

"¡MARAVILLOSO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE MARAVILLOSO!" grita Fujimai mientras sacudía con fuerza su ventilador de mano "¡tengo la grata oportunidad de decir que los ganadores del duelo son…!" agitó nuevamente su abanico, señalando a la ángel y al gigante "¡ASIA-CHAN Y SU ALPHA!" el reconocido como Alpha frunció el ceño un momento, molesto por una denominación que no le gustaba.

Asia notó esa incomodidad y empezó a reírse entre dientes, para luego reír abiertamente e intentar ocultarlo entre sus manos. Ella no fue la única que reía, las gemelas se unieron y empezaron a reírse ligeramente, compartiendo la misma broma. Todos a su alrededor seguían repitiendo el nombre de los ganadores, para que todo se difuminara como si de un recuerdo lejano fuese

* * *

Ahora

* * *

 **"Y así fue como gané este souvenir"**

Terminó de contar Asia mientras mostraba un collar extremadamente hermoso de flores y plantas exóticas, la cual estaba guardada en una de sus pequeñas bolsas de su mochila de viaje. Naruto asentía lentamente, aunque todavía era incapaz de creer que algo como eso haya sucedido mientras estaba dormido.

"quieres decirme que tenías el poder de pedir cualquier cosa, por más imposible que sea, a Fujimai-san...y ¿pediste un collar?" preguntó consternado Naruto, pues no entendía que razón había pasar por todo eso y pedir algo de tan poca importancia, sobre todo porque eso se podía comprar en una de las tiendas que vio en la aldea.

Asia de repente se mostró un poco incomoda "no solamente eso…veras…" dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos "no me gustaba seguir mintiendo, así que pedí mucha calma a Fujimai-san y le terminé contándolo todo" admitió apenada, pues esto de seguirle mintiendo a tan honesta e increíble mujer le parecía muy malo, su madre estaría decepcionada de ella.

Naruto finalmente entendió "ya veo, tiene sentido, pero..." decía mientras señalaba a su lado "¿Por qué fujimai-san está llorando?" preguntó confundido mientras veía a koneko intentar consolar a su madre, quien seguía llorando sin cesar desde que esta le pidió ayuda. Se dio cuenta que ya no tenía las características nekomatas en su cuerpo, mas no era una razón para ponerse a llorar.

Asia se puso más nerviosa de repente, incluso más apenada de lo usual "Parecía que ya sabía sobre nuestro engaño, pero ella realmente creía que Belmont-senpai y yo…éramos…" dijo mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo e incluso humo salía por el calor de sus mejillas "N-n-n-novios" tartamudeó mientras jugaba con sus manos y su mirada se perdía entre el pensamiento que ahora se apoderaba su mente.

"¿enserio?" preguntó sorprendido, volviendo su mirada hacia la mujer mayor, quien ya parecía un poco más tranquila que hace unos momentos, pero seguai teniendo un rostro muy triste y decepcionado "yo pensé que era porque Koneko-chan y yo no éramos novios" sus palabras detuvieron abruptamente a todo mundo de su propia conversación.

Seguidamente a ello, todos comenzaron a reírse abiertamente, cada uno a su manera, incluso la madre de la pequeña albina "¡que divertido y bromista es usted, Naruto-san" dijo la mujer, quien abruptamente cambió de una tristeza sin igual, a una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio "el día que mi hija decida salir con un chico, yo juro que dejaré de tener más hijos" dijo ella con un tono muy sarcástico.

Le regresó una mirada a su amiga albina, quien capto la mirada y simplemente miró a otro lado, obviamente avergonzada de ello "No me gusta la gente, ¿contento?" admitió ella, recordando que, antes de salir de la aldea, se encerraba en su habitación sin hablar con nadie excepto su madre y su hermana mayor.

"Ya los había visto por la televisión y fueron una sensación en internet durante…tres o cuatro días" dijo Fujimai con una sonrisa, recordando la noticia donde aparecía su hija "Claro, primero estuve muy molesta pero luego…" dijo recordando como su hija lucia más segura, más fuerte, pero, sobre todo, tenía amigos "supongo que era algo previsible después de todo" dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza a Koneko, quien se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

Naruto le miró un momento para luego suspirar "Que bueno que todo esto acabara, no sé cuánto más podría soportar tener orejas y la molesta cola…" se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando tanto madre e hija le miraban con algo de oscuridad "…pero a ustedes les queda bien" dijo nerviosamente, fingiendo que nunca dijo nada malo de ellas.

"lo dejaré pasar por ahora, ya que necesito su ayuda" dijo ella mientras seguía caminando hacia un lugar en especial, estaban bajando escaleras en realidad "Mis sobrinas están a punto de iniciar su **Frenesí** y no hay ningún macho que quiere ayudarlas a superar la prueba" dijo mientras miraba al rubio "al no tener pareja, eres uno de los indicados para ayudar en algo tan importante" Naruto abrió los ojos ante lo que la mujer le decía, incapaz de creer que había aceptado algo como eso.

"espere un momento" dijo el rubio mientras intentaba concentrarse para encontrar una forma de cómo salir de esta "¿el frenesí no era un momento muy importante para una mujer Nekomata? Pedirle algo a un tipo cualquiera me parece muy…fuera de lugar" dijo recordando toda su charla sobre el amor y lo importante que era una pareja para la mujer nekomata.

Fujimai simplemente levantó los hombros "Esta es una situación desesperada, no podemos ser quisquillosos y si tenemos un voluntario para jugarse la vida, ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?" Sus palabras fueron como una flecha directa a su cabeza, pues era su culpa estar en un problema tan grave, esta vez cavó su propia tumba.

"¿tendré que hacerlo solo? ¿no podría tener ayuda?" preguntó esperanzado, pues para ser sincero con todo mundo, había pocas o nulas posibilidades de durar un round con ellas y era imposible pensar en una victoria. Se dio cuenta que habían terminado de bajar escaleras, algo extraño porque parecía ser demasiado profundo.

"no te preocupes demasiado, tu solo eres una formalidad" dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, guiándolos por un pasadizo enorme "Un macho no puede ayudar a dos hembras durante el frenesí, es un tabú" dijo recordando que una hembra no podía compartir un amor verdadero, el amor era egoísta por naturaleza "tu solo tienes que estar ahí y cuando Alpha-kun las derrote, simplemente sometes a una gemela" contó ella su plan, recordando como el azabache las derrotó antes.

"¡ya entiendo!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recuperada, gustándole el plan "¡hagámoslo!" dijo emocionado, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeras "un minuto, ¿Dónde está Ross-chan y Richard?" preguntó recordando que les faltaba la valquiria y el gigante en su equipo.

La madre de Koneko sonrió mientras abría la única puerta del pasadizo, revelando un colosal lugar debajo de su casa. Naruto, Ravel y Asia entraron, mirando con sorpresa como parecía ser una jaula esférica, similar al coliseo, podría haber espectadores a cierta distancia de altura de la jaula.

Cerca de la entrada de la jaula, estaba Rossweisse ayudando con algunas cosas de la vestimenta del gigante, sobre todo, unas cadenas que ataba a sus antebrazos. No portaba nada además de unos pantalones negros y nuevamente se le fue pintado las marcas negras en su cuerpo.

"Su amiga quiso ayudar a los arreglos finales, es muy buena-Nya" dijo mientras de mordía los labios, pero, al ver como había llamado la atención de los más jóvenes, tose intentando ocultar su vergüenza "Quizás sea demasiada buena en lo que hace, será mejor acercarnos, no creo que mis sobrinas puedan soportar mucho más" dijo mientras caminaba hacia ambos, junto al grupo que le seguía de cerca.

Rossweisse de repente estaba leyendo un libro, leyéndole algunas indicaciones que parecían ser importantes "…y luego debes de sujetarlas muy fuerte, obligándolas al suelo con tu propio peso, no creo que sea tan difícil teniendo en cuenta tu tamaño" dijo ella mientras seguía buscando en el libro, girando las páginas "Debo recordarte que se retorcerán e intentaran liberarse, estate atento para todo" El azabache asintió, mirando las cadenas en sus antebrazos.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que se acercaban sus demás amigos, así que decidieron saludar "¿Están listos?" preguntó Fujimai, a lo cual, ambos asintieron "Seria mejor que le explicases a tu amigo lo que tiene que hacer" dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto, quien veía la jaula como un bobo.

La valquiria rio nerviosamente y asintió "Naruto-san, escuche" dijo mientras abría el libro nuevamente y se acomoda sus lentes "Belmont-senpai se encargará de vencerlas, pero su parte es igualmente difícil" dijo ella mientras veía unos dibujos rupestres en el libro "en el momento que una gemela se dé cuenta que intenta ser sometida, se retorcerá violentamente y podría matarlo" Naruto tragó fuerte, pero no dijo nada "tendrá que hacerle una llave de lucha y no soltarla por más daño que le haga, de soltarla, ella lo matara" sudor frio corría por su frente y una sensación horrible recorría su espalda.

"¿puedo hacer una sugerencia?" preguntó fujimai, llamando la atención del grupo "¿podrían volverse Nekomatas como lo hicieron antes?" preguntó, confundiendo al grupo "Quizás suene un poco discriminatorio, pero si es posible, me gustaría que mis sobrinas lo hagan con unos nekomatas, por lo menos en imagen" admitió ella, recordando las tradiciones más sagradas de su familia.

El grupo se miró entre ellos "bueno, aun me queda una poción" dijo Asia sacando una pequeña botella de sus ropas "Esta tiene una duración de tres días, pero…" dijo mirando a ambos hombres que iban a participar "no hay para ambos" dijo viendo el problema de que les faltaba una más.

De repente una sonrisa se forma en la pequeña rubia "Aun nos queda una más" dijo Ravel con maldad, mirando a la valquiria, quien parpadeó para luego darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Esta sonrió con maldad también, sacando otro pequeño frasco de sus ropas. A diferencia del otro, que tenía un líquido verde lima, este era de color marrón pasando a negro.

"¡yo quiero la verde!" gritó Naruto antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, arrestándole la pequeña botella a Asia y bebiéndola rápidamente. Segundos después de haberla tomado, las orejas y la cola aparecen mágicamente en su cuerpo "volvemos a vernos, viejas enemigas" susurra mientras se toca sus orejas sobre su cabeza, sintiendo el incómodo viento en ellas de nuevo.

El azabache sudó ligeramente, viendo con dificultad la última poción disponible "Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción" dijo mientras la tomaba y se la bebía, para gran sorpresa del grupo quien se distrajo con su compañero rubio.

"¡espera! ¡esa era para-!" no terminó, pues el azabache ya había terminado de tomársela, siendo cubierto por un brillo "…Naruto" terminó Ravel con un sudor incómodo, mirando a otro lado con pena y vergüenza, pues la broma había funcionado realmente mal. Eel brillo comenzó a disminuir, hasta que mostró los resultados finales del brebaje extraño.

"no me siento raro" admitió el azabache mientras se miraba las manos, mirando cómo eran normales. Echando una mirada a sus piernas, igualmente eran normales. Entonces sintió un miembro más sacudiéndose en su espalda, el cual se mostró frente a él, siendo una cola verdaderamente felpuda "puedo acostumbrarme" admitió mientras se sentaba y la cola se mantenía quieta.

"Estoy casi segura que no es un nekomata" dijo Fujimai con un sudor sobre su rostro mientras se acercaba al azabache, mirando de cerca su rostro "Sus colmillos son muy grandes, sus orejas son demasiado felpudas, al igual que su cola, la cual es demasiado peluda" dijo mientras la sujetaba, para descontento e incomodidad del azabache.

"Es medio lobo" dijo Ravel con una mirada muerta, dejando sin palabras a los demás "Técnicamente debería de habérsela tomado nuestro idiota líder, pero parece ser que vio la broma desde lejos y la evitó" El rubio en cuestión le miró muy mal, para luego sacarle la lengua, juguetonamente restregándole el hecho de que se había salvado, haciéndola enojar.

Fujimai simplemente sacudió su cabeza "bueno, es mejor que nada" admitió, viendo la cola del azabache que se veía muy abrazable. A diferencia de las suyas, que era un pelaje más lizo y le daba una forma más delgada, la cola del gigante era esponjosa y extensa, suficiente como para rodear la cintura de una persona delgada.

De repente un pitido se escuchó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todo mundo "es hora" dijo mientras veía como una de los grandes barrotes metálicos se elevaba, dejando una entrada hacia la jaula. El azabache entró sin miedo, mientras el rubio estaba sudando profundamente ante la idea de estar junto a ambas en una habitación sin salida.

La única abertura a sus espaldas se cerró, sonando un estruendo más que fuerte, alertando al rubio quien estaba un poco paranoico. En el centro de la jaula estaban ambas gemelas albinas, quienes fueron despertadas por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Naruto vio el aspecto que tenían, parecían ser animales por la expresión en sus rostros y la sensación que cada una le daba. De repente un aura roja estallo de ellas, dándole un aspecto aún más temible.

"escucha, crearé una distracción para que puedas mantente fuera" escuchó el rubio por parte del gigante, asintiendo "Están usando su **Blood Break** , es más peligroso de lo que pensé en un inicio" iba a hablar más, pero las gemelas corrieron hacia ellos "¡estate atento!" gritó mientras esquivaba a una de ellas, para luego sujetar sus brazos desde atrás.

Sus ojos no pudieron capar el movimiento de la siguiente gemela, ocurriendo lo mismo que en su segunda pelea. Esta desapareció de sus ojos, apareciendo frente a él con una sonrisa llena de locura. Seguidamente, ella le toco el pecho con su mano, para luego apretarlo. Unas cuchillas literalmente le partieron en pedazos, haciendo que más de uno abriera los ojos horrorizados.

El horror no duró mucho, pues los pedazos se volvieron un humo blanco que confundió a más de uno "Espera…" susurró el azabache al ver cómo ni una gota de sangre fue derramada "¿un clon de sombra? ¿en qué momento?" se preguntó mientras peleaba a la par contra una gemela, aprovechando el hecho de que la otra estaba concentrada buscando a su amigo.

"Espera, si ese no era Naruto-san…" susurró Asia al reconocer la técnica. Seguidamente tuvo un recuerdo como, antes de bajar las escaleras, él dijo que tenía que ir al baño, demorándose más de lo usual _'¿habrá sido en ese momento?'_ pensó recordando cómo, cuando volvió, lucia más confundido y bobo que de costumbre.

De repente la puerta principal se abrió, mostrando a un temeroso rubio quien miraba a todos lados "hahahaha…hola" saludo con pena mientras entraba lentamente ignorando la mirada de todos "si lo sé, fue un poco cobarde" admitió recordando como hizo el clon de sombras a que vaya en su lugar "pero en mi defensa, si no lo hubiera hecho, actualmente estaría muerto" tembló recordando la sensación de ser destrozado en pedazos el cual fue trasmitido por su clon.

"no diré nada al respecto, fue algo muy inteligente de su parte" Dijo Fujimai, quien dejaba salir un largo suspiro de alivio "Lo siento, no esperaba a que ellas usaran **Blood Break** , debía de haberlo previsto" dijo molesta consigo misma de casi haber lanzado a la muerte a un amigo de su hija.

"Quien diría que la cobardía te mantendría vivo, maldito idiota" dijo Ravel, quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda. A pesar de que no lo quería admitir, estaba muy asustada cuando vio como le hacían pedazos. Se encontraba tan asustada y horrorizada que por un minuto estuvo a punto de llorar. Rossweisse asintió junto a ella, quien también suspiro de alivio.

"aun así, no me creo que sea buena idea que un macho ayude a mis primas durante el frenesí" interrumpió Koneko, quien finalmente decía algo "no estoy segura, pero hay mitos que dicen que, cuando las hembras compartían un macho, estas se mataban entre ellas o mataban su compañero" dice recordando los antiguos rumores y creencias que se decían entre ellos.

Su madre asintió "es verdad, no ha habido casos, pero es una teoría muy fundamentada" dijo ella mientras recordaba a sus padres "Las mujeres Nekomatas somos territoriales por instinto, no nos gusta compartir nada, mucho menos el amor de una persona" dijo mientras contaba un poco al grupo sobre su raza "Nos gusta tener toda la atención, llegamos al extremo de pelear por ello, pero…como civilizados, simplemente dejan de insistir o dejamos ir" dijo recordando cuando armaba su propio harem, a veces ganaba, a veces perdía, pero nunca pelea por ello, era ilógico.

"a mí me parece que no tienen ningún problema compartiendo" interrumpió Naruto, quien era el único que veía la batalla en la jaula "una pregunta, ¿no se supone que deberían de estar peleando y masacrándose los unos a los otros por la supremacía?" preguntó curioso, porque lo que veía no era lo mismo que le contaban.

"Si, técnicamente deberían de hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó confundida, frunciendo el ceño por la falta de confianza del rubio. Este simplemente seña hacia el ring, haciendo que todo mundo volviera su atención hacia ello. Ella ve como ambas habían perdido el aura rojiza a su alrededor, caminando lentamente alrededor del azabache, quien se mantenía en guardia. De repente, ambas dejan de caminar, comenzando a bailar sensualmente, todavía moviéndose alrededor de él.

 **[Kekkai Sensen OST - Dust]**

"Yo creo conocer eso…" susurró koneko, quien tenía las orejas retorciéndose al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, como si de un aroma raro fuese. De repente, todo su rostro de vuelve rojo cuando lo reconoce "p-por Matatabi-sama" dijo mientras sus instintos reconocían el aroma que ambas expulsaban a mares, intentando ocultarse para no ver, pero su curiosidad gatuna sobresalía, dejando los ojos sobre los barrotes de metal para poder ver aun cuando no quería hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa, gata callejera?" preguntó Ravel sin entender que sucedía y porque se avergonzaba tanto "yo solo veo a un par de gemelas a punto de ser golpeadas por el esclavo que…" su voz se perdía cuando lo vio bajando lentamente las manos, dejando de estar en guardia "¿Ara?" preguntó parpadeando, pues no entendía que había pasado.

"oh no" susurró la madre de koneko, mirando más de cerca lo que sucedía. Ambas se acercaron al azabache y, como si se trataran de personas muy cercanas, comenzaron a frotar sus cabezas contra su torso. De repente, por donde salían las colas de ambas, una más aparecieron "he sido engañada" exclamó sorprendida, pues se había dado cuenta de su tremendo error.

Todo mundo vio como el encuentro, antes violento, empezó a tornarse cada vez más erótico, aunque no había indicios de tal. Lo único que hacían era frotarse los unos a los otros, como si de esa manera intentaran impregnar su olor. El azabache no hacía nada, parecía estar teniendo problemas pues quería negarse y separarse, pero el extraño aroma nublaba sin sentidos, cambiándole de parecer.

"Koneko-chan…quizás sea momento de una explicación" dijo Naruto con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero era incapaz de girar la mirada. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero andar con el hermano de su Onee-sama le había vuelto un poco pervertido, aun cuando lo quería negar. A su lado estaba Ravel, quien tomaba fotografías a cada segundo de lo que sucedía. De la misma forma Rossweisse estaba dibujando rápidamente como una desquiciada.

"e-es la danza de apareamiento" Tartamudeó avergonzada, con su cola agitando furiosamente al igual que su madre, quien parecía incapaz de decir algo y solo se mantenía mirando lo que sucedía "C-cuando una hembra quiere declarar a un macho de su manada, debe de realizar la danza" dijo ella mientras intentaba nuevamente desviar su mirada, fallando miserablemente.

Todos miraron como finalmente el gigante había caído en los encantos de ambas, comenzando a ser parte de la danza por sí mismo. Lentamente se arrodilla mientras empieza a deslizar lentamente sus manos por todo el cuerpo de una gemela, olisqueando su cuello para finalmente restregar su rostro con el de ella. la otra hermana no parecía celosa en lo absoluto, colocándose detrás del pelinegro y comenzando a frotar su cabeza contra su gran espalda.

El pelinegro se da cuenta del peso extra y gira su rostro hacia la albina en su espalda, llamando su atención y comenzando a frotar su rostro con el de ella. La gemela en sus brazos aprovecha la distracción de su hermana, comenzando a lentamente envolver la cola del pelinegro con la suya propia, pero era incapaz porque era más grande que la suya. Sin embargo, su hermana usa su cola para ayudar, logrando entre ambas envolver o sujetar la cola del pelinegro, quien no parecía molesto en lo absoluto.

"¡e-esa es la mítico y legendario A-apretón de C-c-colas!" exclamó incrédula Koneko, con un sonrojo aún más grande que el anterior, con los ojos casi desorbitados y su cola casi latigueando de un lado a otro. La razone de esto es porque había escuchado la técnica femenina antes, pero nunca había escuchado de uno doble y ahora lo estaba viendo frente a ella. no era la única incrédula, su madre estaba en las mismas condiciones, hasta estaba a punto de romper los barrotes de metal con sus manos.

De repente la cola del azabache se libera del agarre para luego sujetar ambas colas por sí mismo. Ambas gemelas gimen o gruñen en éxtasis, estremeciéndose un momento para luego continuar como antes, solo que ahora más sumisas de lo normal, pues antes ellas eran quien lideraban, pero ahora no era así.

El gigante libera a la hermana que tenía en brazos, quien por instinto cayó al suelo en cuatro patas, mirando por encima de su hombro y respirando agitadamente con un rubor en su rostro. De repente el azabache lentamente le sigue, colocándose sobre ella y en cuatro, más usa su peso para presionarla contra el suelo, sometiéndola con suavidad y lamiendo su cuello lentamente, cosa que le hizo gemir nuevamente.

Soltando un momento ambas colas, extiende una mano tomando la de la gemela faltante, quien lentamente camina y se recuesta encima de su hermana, ambas mirando sobre sus hombros al mismo macho. Este no se hizo esperar, recostándose sobre ambas y comenzando a mimarlas, iniciando un extraño restriego grupal que tenía como propósito impregnarse en el otro. Las colas de los tres ya no buscaban un dominio sobre el otro, sino que simplemente se frotaban entre ellas, formando extrañas figuras como el de un corazón.

Fujimai estaba viendo de cerca y sabía que dentro de poco la impregnación del olor iba a acabar, comenzando así, el coito. Estaba a punto de decirles a todos que se fueran, pero vio de cerca el rostro de la ángel rubia, quien parecía estar ocultando su tristeza. Regresó su mirada hacia sus sobrinas y, cerrando los ojos, simplemente gruño molesta "me arrepentiré de esto luego, pero…" dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza, intentando ir contra su propia naturaleza "¡necesitamos detenerlos!" gritó al aire, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante la negación de este mismo.

El gritó despertó a todo mundo, quien volteó su mirada sorprendida hacia ella, sobre todo, su propia hija "¡madre! ¡no podemos intervenir! ¡esto es-" "¡si, lo se Shirone-chan! ¡lo sé muy bien!" respondió molesta Fujimai, quien todavía seguía teniendo problemas para aceptarlo "Pero sobre encima de nuestras tradiciones está el amor verdadero y esta gatita ya tiene uno, el cual está a punto de ser marcado por tus primas" dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Asia, quien parpadeaba confundida.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó sorprendida y avergonzada, para mirar a todos lados nerviosa, sin entender porque todo mundo le miraba "Er, umm… ¡¿eh?!" repitió sin entender, sus mejillas coloreándose completamente rojas al ver los ojos de la madre de koneko tan de cerca.

Su grupo de amigos se rio entre dientes, intentando esconder su risa burlona por la expresión de su tímida compañera de equipo "aunque intentemos detenerlos, no sabemos cómo" interrumpió Koneko, quien de vez en cuando miraba la jaula "es tabú siquiera pensar en detener algo tan sagrado, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?" preguntó confundida, mirando a su madre, quien frunció el ceño al tener la misma duda.

"Ano, ¿Koneko-chan?" interrumpió Asia de forma tímida, jalándole las ropas "Y-yo no estoy mal ni triste, s-solo incomoda" dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus manos "En mi orfanato no se hablaba s-sobre s-s-s-s-sexo" tartamudeó sin control, con su rostro completamente rojo "E-esto es lo más cercano que sé, e-es tan inmoral" dijo mientras se cubría el rostro, sin poderlos ver más "¿p-podemos irnos?" suplicó incomoda, esperando a que realmente pudieran salir de un lugar así.

"¡alto!" gritó el rubio de repente, trayendo unas cuantas cosas con él "he hecho esto un par de veces en mi orfanato a modo de broma y otras veces escuché de los aldeanos que funcionaba en gatos" dijo mientras dejaba caer un gran barril de madera y había gran cantidad de soga alrededor de su hombro "Para esto necesito que este barril esté lleno de agua" dijo mirando a Koneko, quien asintió y rápidamente tomó el barril, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

"¿Qué harás?" preguntó Fujimai mirando con curiosidad como el rubio liberaba la cuerda, para luego formar lo que parecía ser, un pequeño nudo "sabes que no hay forma de que los separes a la fuerza o interrumpas, de hacerlo, todos intentaran hacerte pedazos" dijo al ver si sabía este pequeño pedazo de información, pero no parecía amedrentar al rubio, quien parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía.

"no se preocupe, ¡tengo un plan!" exclamó levantando una mano al cielo, para luego bajarla para señalar a alguien "¡tú serás la carnada!" gritó señalando a Asia, quien se encontró sola de repente, con las dos mujeres restantes haciéndose a un lado para no ser señaladas. Ella parpadeó un par de veces para ver con terror como el rubio elevó la soga frente a su rostro, comenzando a estremecerse en pánico y vergüenza al ver el rostro maligno de todos sus amigos, quienes se reían como verdaderos diablos.

Volviendo dentro de la jaula, nada parecía haber cambiado salvo una cosa. El azabache se encontrando lamiendo de más a ambas gatas, cuando de pronto, muerde el cuello delicadamente a una de ellas, haciendo que gritase casi orgásmicamente. Bajando su rostro hacia la hermana que estaba debajo de ella, realizó lo mismo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Los tres respiraban agitadamente, mirándose entre ellos para realizar lo que sería la última danza para dar pie al coito. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros hacia el azabache, esperando a que este las besase. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un sonido alertó sus orejas esponjosas, obligándolos a girar hacia la fuente del sonido (ost end)

Los ojos del gigante se contrajeron cuando vio a una figura muy conocida para él descender a cierta distancia. Unas bellas alas salieron de la silueta femenina, para que luego esta misma comenzase a cantar una hermosa canción salida de un coro de ángeles, irónicamente esta era una. Aunque todo parecía demasiado ideal, él era la única persona en la habitación que lo veía de una forma tan majestuosa y perfecta, la realidad era otra.

 **[Lip Cream Inu x Boku SS OST** **]**

En los ojos de todos los demás, la figura Majestuosa se trataba de Asia, quien no estaba siendo tan majestuosa como parecía. Esta estaba colgada y suspendida en el aire por una soga atada en su estómago, con las manos y las piernas colgando, jugando con ellas para ver el poder de la gravedad. Tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, divertida del hecho de estar suspendida en el aire (Expresión chivi de: (✿◠‿◠))

"¡lo estas hacienda bien, Asia-chan!" gritó Rossweisse, quien se reía entre dientes para seguir dando apoyo moral "¡Sigue agitando tus alas, así llamaras más su atención!" la mencionada asintió con dificultad, agitando sus alas sin cuidado alguno, como si de un pájaro con problemas se tratase.

"esto no va a funcionar" dijo Ravel mientras se golpeaba el rostro por el plan idiota de su líder "Así no es cómo funciona la-" fue interrumpida cuando vio como el azabache dejo de estar encima de las gemelas, para estar esperando debajo de Asia, muy atento por si disminuía su altura y agitando furiosamente su cola " ¡no me lo creo! ¡¿funciono?!" gritó incrédula al ver como el pelinegro realmente había dejado a las hermanas y ahora estaba esperando pacientemente a que la rubia bajase.

Las hermanas parpadearon al ver como su macho las había dejado de golpe, gruñendo enojadas hacia la rubia colgada de una soga. Estaban a punto de arremeter contra ella, cuando una gran cantidad de agua les cae encima, dejándolas completamente empapadas "¡bien hecho Koneko-chan!" gritó el rubio, quien tenía la soga que mantenía a la rubia suspendida.

La albina loli, quien tenía el gran abril en mano simplemente levanto un pulgar "no juegues mucho con Asia-san" dijo inexpresiva al ver como el rubio la bajaba ligeramente a modo de broma, haciendo que el azabache intentara saltar para atraparla, cosa que hacía que ella se desesperase y aleteara fuerte, señal que el rubio usaba para elevarla.

"esto es lo más divertido que he hecho nunca" dijo entre risas, al ver como su compañera empezaba a aletear muy fuerte, subiéndola nuevamente "Casi la atrapas, prueba de nuevo" dijo mientras volvía a soltarla, haciendo que el azabache intentara atraparla "¡casi! ¡prueba de nuevo! ¡AHAHAHA!" Se rio con maldad, ignorando el lloriqueo de la rubia "esto de ser malo me hace muy feliz" dijo con una sonrisa segura, disfrutando su momento.

"¡ustedes!" gruño Fujimai, quien miraba enojada a sus sobrinas, las cuales estaban muy apenadas "¡¿Cómo pudieron intentar quitarle el compañero a otra gatita?! ¡deberían de estar muy avergonzadas!" les regaño, negando con la cabeza para mostrar su decepción aparente. Estas bajaron la cabeza, muy apenadas de sus acciones, pues entendían que lo que hicieron fue un truco muy sucio.

"Bueno, esto es una misión cumplida para mi" dijo Naruto mientras veía como todo su grupo de amigos estaba todo junto y las gemelas estaban apenadas detrás de Fujimai "¿Quién quiere un jugo? Yo invito" dijo soltando la soga, esperando irse junto a los demás, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error "Mierda" maldice por lo bajo, el grito de pánico de Asia llamando la atención de todos.

"¡ASIA-SAN!" gritan las mujeres de su grupo, acercándose rápidamente hacia la jaula "¡¿se encuentra bien?! ¡¿está siendo violada?!" gritó Ravel de repente, recibiendo malas miradas de todos pues todavía se encontraba grabando lo que pasaba "digo…por si está mal y necesita nuestra ayuda" dijo elevando los hombros, desestimando la mirada de los demás.

"¡NO!" grita ella mientras parecía estar atrapada por un par de gruesos y músculos brazos, el gigante medio lobo estaba lamiendo su rostro mientras agitaba extremadamente fuerte su cola "¡SOLO ME ESTÁ DANDO TODO SU AMOR Y SU AFECTO!" grita para luego reirse por las cosquillas de las lamidas en su rostro "basta Belmont-senpai, basta" dice entre risas mientras intentaba alejar la cabeza del azabache de ella.

"a mí no me parece que este en problemas" dice entre risas Naruto, para luego retirarse lentamente "hay que dejar a los tortolos un rato, esto de la danza Nekomata suena muy serio" dijo fingiendo seriedad, asintiendo mientras se iba junto a los demás.

"los efectos de las feromonas duraran un par de minutos si no es suministrada cada segundo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" dijo Fujimai con una sonrisa mientras se iba junto a los demás "por cierto, tú tienes imágenes de Alpha-kun lamiendo a Asia-chan, ¿no?" le susurra a Ravel, quien asiente con felicidad "¿podrías darme algunas copias? Es para recordar a mi pareja favorita" Ravel asiente y ambas se rieren, desapareciendo tras las puertas.

 **"¡KYAAAAAAA!"  
Los mejores amigos pueden ser tu mayor pesadilla si se trata de una broma**

* * *

 **"¡te extrañaré mucho, mi pequeña gatita!"**

El sonido de un muñeco siendo aplastado fue escuchado por todos mientras veían a Fujimai aplastando en un abrazo a Koneko, quien estaba con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza, pue sus amigos estaban frente a ella con una sonrisa. La Madre estaba siendo muy emotiva al respecto, pues se trataba de una despedida para ella.

"no me iré por mucho tiempo, solo son tres años, uno si puedo graduarme antes" dijo Koneko intentando liberarse de las garras de su madre, pero poco podía hacer "además, vendré a visitarte con una misión o algo así, no me iré para siempre" prometió con un poco de vergüenza, pues admitía que extrañaba mucho su hogar, como cualquier persona normal.

Su madre asintió, dejándola a ir finalmente "Me siento aliviada saber que tienes tan buenos amigos, pensé que nunca los tendrías" exclamó con lágrimas fingidas en su rostro, ignorando la oscura mirada de su hija "con un grupo así, estoy muy segura de dejarte ir, ellos…te necesitan" dijo mientras miraban al pequeño grupo, quien simplemente sonreían.

Koneko miró a sus amigos un momento, para luego enseñar una pequeña sonrisa "creo que sí, son mi nuevo hogar" dijo mientras corría hacia ellos, acompañándolos fuera de la aldea. Su madre le veía de lejos, con una pequeña sonrisa al verlos compartir un momento tan amigable entre ellos.

"ella ha crecido mucho, ya no es una niña" dijo mientras intentaba aguantar lágrimas de verdad, lágrimas de felicidad "¡shirone-chan!" grita llamándola una última vez, haciendo que el grupo se detenga y mirase en su dirección "¡tú madre está orgullosa de ti! ¡diviértete mucho con tus amigos!" dijo mientras gritaba su mano, despidiéndose de su hija.

Koneko se queda sin palabras un momento, para luego mostrar la sonrisa más grande que ha mostrado, sorprendiendo a sus amigos incluso "¡hai! ¡okaa-sama!" grita desde lejos, despidiéndose con el mismo fervor que su madre, más animada que de costumbre "Gracias…Naruto-san" dice de repente, sorprendiendolo "Gracias por convencer a mi madre de dejarme ir con ustedes" dijo recordando la intensa conversación que tuvo el rubio con su madre.

Naruto simplemente mostró una enorme sonrisa "Eres del equipo, ¿no?" ella asintió lentamente "eres nuestra amiga, obviamente íbamos a apelar por ti" dijo por todos, los cuales asintieron sus palabras "ahora, ¡a nuestra siguiente aventura!" dijo mientras señalaba el barco donde muchas personas empezaron a subir en una sola dirección y quizás, la más problemática de todas.

 **"¡VAMOS A KIOTO!"  
Una nueva aventura acaba de comenzar**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡viaje a Kioto! ¡¿ruinas?! ¡¿dos kiotos?!**

* * *

 **Haber, he demorado mucho, lo sé, pero miren cuantas palabras hay, ¡son 10 mil! Quizás no sea la excusa que quieran oír, pero para mí ha sido el factor tiempo más problemático que haya tenido. Quizás el siguiente capítulo saldrá más rápido, quizás no, pero lo que quiero decir es que las actualizaciones saldrán más tarde ahora, demoraré mucho si quiero tener la misma cantidad de contenido, lo siento.**

 **¿está incompleto el capítulo? Si, lo está, pero no se preocupen, mostraré todo lo que me falta el siguiente capítulo, no deben de asustarse. Falta el desenlace de Vali, la presentación de Gabriel, la presentación de la icónica Yasaka y más, mucho más. Si quieren seguir leyendo, no olviden dejar su poderoso comentario para darme fuerzas a seguir escribiendo, realmente ayuda mucho.**

 **Esto es todo, gracias y hasta la otra :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Tiempo de Calma

Lamento decir que ya encontré el mejor resumen que haya hecho y fue gracias a un comentario negativo, ¿Quién lo diría? Dejando eso de lado, me gustaría decirles que he recibido algunas recomendaciones, pero para mi gusto ninguno quedaba con lo que quería escribir, los siento para ellos.

A partir de aquí espero que pueda escribir correctamente lo que quiero trasmitir, porque lo que tengo pensado se ve tan genial, que sería una pena que mis habilidades no puedan soportarlo. Espero que eso no suceda, sobre todo por el poco tiempo que ahora tendré para escribir (*-_-).

* * *

 **The Legend of the Fallen Knight**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Tiempo de calma

* * *

 ** _'quiero despertar'_**

 _"¡Corran! ¡rápido!" fue un grito asustado y al mismo tiempo valiente de una mujer en el frente del todo. Sus ojos dañados veían de forma nublada como la mujer no miraba hacia atrás, simplemente corría desesperadamente hacia el frente. Su larga cabellera roja era lo único que resaltaba y brillaba, desluciendo todo lo demás._

 _Una explosión los detuvo a todos, ocasionando que el grupo saliera volando y terminase en el suelo. su mirada temblorosa se fijó en el cielo, uno que brillaba intensamente con un color purpura brillante y al mismo tiempo espeluznante. Sus manos temblorosas por la explosión intentaron levantarlo, pero estaba teniendo problemas._

 _"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡levantate!" fue un grito lejano que escuchó en su oído zumbando, mientras un par de manos sujetaban las suyas, intentando hacer que se levantase. Finalmente tuvo una mirada de cerca de la mujer, siendo esta tan hermosa como una doncella y sus ojos gris-violeta desbordaban una valentía sin fin, junto al temor que intentaba refrenar._

 _Su mirada borrosa vio como la mujer lo hizo a un lado, formando un círculo mágico defendiéndolo a él y a su grupo de amigos. Su vista vio como sus amigas están hasta las últimas, sus ropas sucias, sus rostros manchados y magullados, también intentaban levantarse, pero la tierra seguía estremeciéndose con fuerza._

 _Lentamente vio a su alrededor, notando que había más personas con ellos. Estaban vestidos con un yukata blanco mientras realizaban campos de fuerza y otros usaban magia para atacar, sus enemigos eran seres espectrales de color morado puro, los cuales intentaban acercárseles como sea. De repente, uno de los cientos que había embiste a uno de ellos, adentrándose en su interior._

 _Naruto vio como el hombre en el suelo comenzó a convulsionar, mientras su carne se rompía y dejaba salir algo negro de su interior, el cual comenzó a envolverlo en su totalidad mientras gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda. El compañero de alado no lo pensó dos veces, lanzándole una magia de fuego que lo hizo cenizas rápidamente._

 _' **no quiero ver más esta pesadilla'**_

 _El chillido de los gritos de dolor de aquella criatura medio humana se disipo con las llamas, mas eso no detuvo a la gran horda de espectros purpuras que seguían con intenciones de invadir cualquier cuerpo que se le pusiera enfrente. Las personas de blanco siguieron luchando mientras su líder seguía en su deber de abrir las puertas de la residencia y al mismo tiempo crear un campo de protección._

 _"¡Naruto-san, cuidado!" escuchó a su lado mientras una bola de fuego cruzó su hombro, esquivando a centímetros uno de esas raras criaturas espectrales que casi estuvieron por tocarle "¡Asia, mantén la custodia en alto!" gritó Ravel mientras seguía lanzando ráfagas y rafas de fuego mientras era cubierta por Asia, quien por momentos parecía caer rendida al suelo " ¡Solterona, protege a la gata callejera y al idiota!" la valquiria no la escuchó, seguía lanzando cualquier clase de magia a cualquiera que se le acercase._

 ** _'¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?'_**

 _Naruto e acercó lentamente mientras dejaba un largo camino de sangre por donde caminase, para caer de rodillas frente a la chica albina, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Koneko parecía estar rodeada de la misma energía espectral que los monstruos, pero no se trasformaba, sino que luchaba contra ella, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. con sus manos ensangrentadas lentamente acaricia su rostro, dejando salir un par de lágrimas de impotencia sobre su rostro._

 ** _'¿Por qué?'  
'!¿PORQUÉ?¡'_**

 _"No te preocupes koneko-chan, saldremos de esta, lo prometo" susurró mientras apretaba sus muslos mientras todo a su alrededor se caía a pedazos, al igual que su propia vida que lentamente se le escapaba de sus manos "tu estarás bien e iremos a comer algo, encontraré la salida, confía en mi" la única respuesta que tuvo fue una expresión de dolor mientras esta apretaba con fuerza la mano del rubio, quien intentaba tomar sus fuerzas con un suave apretón._

 ** _'no importa cuántas veces lo repetía, sabía que era una mentira'_**

 _Miró nuevamente su alrededor, su mundo que ahora estaba hecha pedazos, mientras las únicas personas que podían estar de pie eran los frágiles peldaños que aún lo mantenían estable, pero no iban a durar mucho, necesitaban un milagro…un milagro que no iba a llegar. Los enemigos fantasmales eran casi innumerables, todo mundo corría despavorido y era trasformado, solo quedaban ellos._

 _Como si fuera una cámara lenta, a uno de los tantos hombres de blanco se le escapó una criatura fantasmal, la cual iba en una sola dirección, iba hacia la mujer de cabellos rojos. Esta no parecía en lo absoluto preocupada, ella seguía empeñada en abrir las puertas para darle una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivencia a los que quedaban._

 ** _'Nunca he creído en los dioses, pero finalmente me di cuenta que nunca estuvieron de nuestra parte y si en algún momento lo estaban…'  
'ellos nos abandonaron'_**

 _Aun con su aspecto casi al borde de la muerte, una aura poderosa de color azul lo cubrió, ayudándole a colocarse de pie mientras todo mundo estaba ralentizado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él empuja a la mujer de cabellos rojos, quien mira sorprendida finalmente su realidad y ve como el chico rubio había tomado su lugar, sacrificándose por ella._

 ** _'No esperaré un milagro de ningún dios, haré las cosas a mi manera, yo crearé uno si eso significa salvarlos a todos'_**

 _Con una pequeña sonrisa, mira a la mujer mientras el aura a su alrededor se desvanecía, cayendo lentamente al suelo mientras el ser fantasmal estaba a centímetros de embestirlo. Mira la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer, quien intentaba alejarlo, pero no iba a lograrlo a tiempo. Con la misma sonrisa boba en su rostro, dice algunas palabras mientras la oscuridad lo atrapaba en un mar de culpa y desesperación._

 ** _"…Cuida a koneko-chan por mí …"_**

 ** _"¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

El grito rápidamente lo levantó de sus sueños, cayendo abruptamente fuera de la cama mientras su rostro chocaba contra el suelo de porrazo. Por el sueño que aun nublaba su mente, era imposible para él poder reaccionar debidamente al dolor, por lo que simplemente lo ignoró mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño otra vez.

El sueño nuevamente se rompe en mil pedazos cuando un pequeño pie le golpea en la cabeza, rematándolo en el suelo "¡levantate de una maldita vez, ¡he estado intentando levantarte por más de diez minutos!" escuchó una voz chillona y estruendosa, como el de una niña de primaria "¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!" gritó de pronto, dándole una fuerte patada en sus costillas, sacándole el aire mientras escuchaba como la pequeña chica se iba.

"debo dejar de hablar mientras estoy sonámbulo" refunfuño molesto, levantándose lentamente del suelo. Se frotó el rostro el cual estaba rojo y también su pecho, el cual le dolía mucho "Para ser una maga da buenos golpes" se rio entre dientes para luego arrepentirse, pues le dolía mas.

"¡oigan ustedes! ¡¿podrían dejar de ser tan indecentes?!" sonó un fuerte chillido de la niña en la habitación de al lado, haciendo que se golpeen cosas y otras salgan volando, provocando fuertes estruendos "¡eres un ángel! ¡¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en delinear sus perfectos pectorales salidos de un manga Shonnen?!" sus palabras fueron tan fuertes que fueron censuradas en más de una forma explícita en su cabeza.

Lo próximo que escuchó fue un lloriqueo de vergüenza y la pena de un ángel que sin duda había perdido su dignidad y su pureza "¡lo siento mucho!" fue otro gritó que se escuchó mientras la chica rubia lloraba como si la hubieran regañado como si de una niña se tratase.

"¡ja, no entiendo porque lloras tú! ¡esto es tu culpa, esclavo!" fue el chillido de la pequeña rubia mientras otro poderoso estruendo se escuchaba, mas no había respuesta "¡esta es la habitación de Asia! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!" nuevamente otro estruendo más, estaba pensando en que quizás sus gritos son una magia en sí.

"Yo…" todo quedo en silencio cuando su amigo pelinegro comenzó a hablar "…No podía dormir, me he acostumbrado a dormir con Argento-san" admitió sin pena alguna en su voz, provocando aún más la furia de la pequeña "Debo de dejar de hacerlo, lo lamento" concluyó, dejando en silencio el lugar.

"Ustedes dos…muy mal" dijo Ravel mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar "Tengo suerte de que la Valquiria ya esté despierta" no termino su oración cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo, junto al grito asustado de un chico. Naruto vio pasar junto a su puerta abierta a un pobre tipo que corría asustado de su amiga nórdica, quien lo perseguía con ojos en forma de corazón "Maldita sea, ¡deja de perseguirlo!" gruñó la pequeña niña mientras seguía la persecución, pasando nuevamente junto a su habitación.

Naruto se rio entre dientes mientras buscaba su celular por alguna parte de su cama. Al encontrarlo, empezó escribiendo algo a sus demás amigos _"¿Quién quiere ir a por algo de comer? Yo invito_ " escribió mientras se levantaba y empezaba a buscar sus cosas para vestirse. Vio una camiseta blanca, un par de pantalones vaqueros de color gris y una chamarra negra con capucha que por dentro era naranja, su color favorito.

Algo muy curioso y muy estúpido era que, a la hora de partir, todo mundo se dio cuenta que habían dejado olvidado sus trajes o 'armaduras de batalla', por lo que todo este tiempo, para luchar, tuvieron que usar sus uniformes de la institución. El único que realmente había traído su traje era su amigo el gigante, mas no sabe que fue de él, pues dejó de usarlo antes de llegar a la aldea gato.

Como recibieron el dinero de la recompensa por la misión, todos habían acordado comprar un poco de ropa normal una vez llegados a un pueblo más o menos moderno fue justamente lo que hicieron. Para su suerte, casi todos los pequeños pueblos tenían tiendas de ropa modernas, era de esperarse de un gran territorio desarrollado como lo zona central de Japón.

Terminó de vestirse para escuchar el timbre característico de su celular, revisándolo de cerca **_"iremos, voy a vestirme"_** respondió su amigo el gigante mientras asentía por la chica rubia también. Le tomó cierto tiempo entender el mensaje, más se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño y era…que el pelinegro se estaba vistiendo en la habitación de Asia. Si lo entendía bien, eso significaba que él estaba durmiendo solamente con bóxer…si es que usaba uno.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" escuchó un grito a su lado, sonando otro poderoso estruendo y junto a los pasos rápidos de la chica que corría desesperadamente fuera del lugar. El grito le dio la pista que necesitaba, ella aún se encontraba media dormida y no se había dado cuenta de la parcial desnudes de su compañero, al cual había estado abrazando toda la noche…o fue abrazada.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, guarda su celular "Misterio resuelto" dijo orgulloso de sí mismo por su rápida deducción, saliendo de la habitación con sus pocas cosas. Curiosamente lo único que portaba era su tarjeta de identificación como estudiante universitario y una cartera en forma de sapo. Era ridículo, lo sabe, pero esa cartera le había dado mucha suerte en cuestión económica que se le hace raro separarse de ella.

Mientras salía del departamento recordó que hacían aquí, pues se supone que deberían de estar de regreso a la universidad, pero en vez de eso, decidieron desviarse hacia Kioto. Podría tratarse de una simple travesura o una simple coincidencia, pero había una razón detrás de todo este viaje, una razón muy importante para él.

 ** _Un pasado que tenía por descubrir_**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 ** _"hay una razón por la cual todos ustedes están aquí reunidos, es importante"_**

 _Fue la voz de una mujer la cual resonó por toda la pequeña habitación, haciendo eco en sus oídos y mentes por igual. En la habitación se encontraban las cuatro mujeres y Naruto, los cuales estaban sentados en el suelo frente a Fujimai, quien estaba sola mirándolos a todos con una seriedad nada propia de ella._

 _Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba y eso le provocaba mala espina "¿Por qué nos pidió venir sin nuestro amigo? Si es tan importante, sería mejor que él esté con nosotros" dijo recordando como este estaba ayudando en la caza de animales furtivos con orthros, quienes le suplicaron para que le acompañase. Al final todo fue un ardid de Fujimai por dejarlo fuera de la conversación._

 _Fujimai le miró con seriedad "es porque se trata de él, esto es muy importante" Naruto tragó fuerte por la mirada y asintió, aunque no le gustaba "Niña, podrías hacernos el favor" dijo mientras le miraba a Ravel, quien, a regañadientes, sacó su cámara y lo conectó hacia un televisor algo antiguo, pero era extremadamente grande "vean con cuidado" dijo mientras tomaba algo de agua con los ojos cerrados._

 _El grupo miró como se reprodujo una parte de la batalla del pelinegro, el cual estaba de rodillas con numerosas heridas en su cuerpo, sangrando ligeramente hacia el suelo mientras este respiraba agitadamente. ellos ven como este se iba a levantar nuevamente, pero gira hacia Asia y parece que ella le dice algo._

 _Fue cuestión de segundos, pero la cámara ve un ligero brillo en el azabache, para luego desaparecer u ocurrir un fallo en la grabación "Eso mismo, retrocede un poco y has un acercamiento" dijo Fujimai a Ravel, quien asintió seriamente. Retrocedió ligeramente y se enfocó completamente en el azabache. Poco se pudo observar, mas todos pudieron ver como sus ojos eran dorados y había algo en su abdomen que brillaba con intensidad._

 _"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto confundido y sorprendido, pues la mirada dorada de su compañero era algo muy extraño por recordar y asimilar. Sus compañeras no estaban mejor, se encontraban en la misma situación e intentaban encontrarle sentido a lo que veían. La más afectada era Asia, pues ella recordaba ese mismo instante en donde le vio a los ojos._

 _Fujimai asintió "su amigo guarda muchos, muchos secretos" dijo ella mientras dejaba en el suelo su taza "para empezar, su estilo de lucha es algo que jamás he visto" dijo mientras veía la parte de la pelea donde él le da un fuerte golpe a una de sus sobrinas, donde un cañón de aire salió a sus espaldas y luego donde este daba un combo de patadas giratorio "y lo más raro de todo, jamás en toda mi vida, he escuchado de un gigante calmado y serio, sobre todo un Alpha" dijo ella, mirándole seriamente a todo el grupo._

 _Todos se quedaron un rato callados, entendiendo lo que ella intentaba decirles "Y-yo sé que no es mala persona" dijo de repente Asia, mirando con seriedad a Fujimai "T-todos guardamos secretos, nos conocemos poco tiempo para que nos confié algo tan importante, pero ese poco tiempo me ha demostrado que es alguien en quien puedo y podemos c-confiar" tartamudeó un poco, pero eso no quito la mirada determinada que tenía._

 _El grupo no dijo nada nuevamente, pero asintió a sus palabras, estando de su parte. Fujimai por otra parte, simplemente negó con una sonrisa "nadie ha dicho que sea mala persona, simplemente tengo curiosidad" respondió ella, acomodándose mejor en el suelo "no soy buena con la magia de sellado, pero puedo reconocer una a kilómetros" dijo ella mientras recordaba a una mujer de cabellos rojos._

 _"¿magia de sellado?" interrumpió Rossweisse, quien era la más sorprendida de todos "Pensé que era un arte extinto, no conozco ningún libro sobre esa magia, solo menciones" dijo recordando como distintos tipos de magia se perdieron a lo largo de cientos de miles de años, sobre todo por la última gran guerra._

 _Fujimai sonrió "estas en lo correcto, pero no del todo" dijo ella dejándolos sin palabras "Hay un clan humano que ha estado conviviendo con los Yokais durante cientos o tal vez miles de años, uno que se especializa en la magia de sellado" dijo para luego mirar al rubio "El nombre de ese clan humano es…el clan Uzumaki" dijo dejando a todos sin palabras y para luego mirar directamente al rubio._

 _"c-clan U-uzumaki" tartamudeó Naruto, incapaz de creerse tales palabras "imposible, yo…" dijo recordando que fue un huérfano que perdió a sus padres y callo en jurisdicción del orfanato, donde conoció a su primera madre "simplemente no puedo creerlo" él dijo mientras se cubría el rostro, pensando en todas las implicaciones._

 _"No quiero decir que seas parte del clan Uzumaki, ellos tienen el cabello rojo o castaño" dijo ella, deteniéndolo un momento "quizás simplemente sea una coincidencia, pero…sería mejor ver las cosas por tu cuenta, ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba algo de sus ropas y se lo lanzaba._

 _Naruto lo atrapa con algo de torpeza, notando que se trata de un pergamino "¿Qué es esto?" dijo mientras lo abría y notaba un extraño círculo mágico en el centro "me parece muy familiar" dijo notando el diseño único que tenía, pero que al mismo tiempo le recordada a una especie de bandera o algo así._

 _"Para entrar a las ruinas necesitas primero una orden muy especifica de altos mandos de la facción a la que intentas llegar, sobre todo si es la capital de las ruinas a la que quieres ingresar" todo mundo se quedó helado ante lo que dijo "Ese es mi permiso especial como líder de un clan Yokai para entrar a la madre patria" dijo con una sonrisa linda, dejando incrédulos a la mayoría._

 _"La tierra sagrada de los Yokais, Kioto Primordial" susurró sin palabras Rossweisse, quien miraba el pergamino con grandes ojos "un lugar totalmente mítico del que nadie sabe nada, pues es imposible llegar hasta ella para cualquier persona común" dijo recordando que no había información en lo absoluto sobre aquel lugar sagrado._

 _Fujimai asintió "no se le permite la entrada a nadie salvo excepciones, Los Yokais de pura sangre se han encerrado en Yokai Primordial desde incluso antes de la gran guerra" confirmó ella, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro "y, aunque me gustaría acompañarlos, no puedo dejar mi pueblo sin líder, por lo que tendrán que ir solos" Dijo ella como si nada, haciendo que todos parpadearan._

 _"¿Nos está dando la entrada a un lugar mítico y desconocido para la sociedad actual solo porque sí?" preguntó Naruto muy extrañado por la personalidad de la mujer "Yo no creo que sea buena idea, sobre todo porque obviamente sabrán que hemos entrado y aún tenemos que volver a la universidad" dijo recordando que tenían poco tiempo para volver._

 _La mujer simplemente sonrió "no se preocupen, es completamente seguro" dijo ella con fanfarronería, cosa que hizo a más de uno sudar "Diré que tenemos problemas para aumentar su estadía y por si no sabían, todo aquel que tenga ese pergamino en mano puede pasar por donde se le dé la gana" dijo ella señalando lo que tenían en mano "es un voto de confianza de la reina Yokai hacia mí, ahora se los doy a ustedes" dijo para luego ver a su hija, quien tenía los ojos brillando de emoción._

 ** _"confió en que harán buen uso de ello, Diviértanse"_**

* * *

 **"Clan Uzumaki"**

Susurró Naruto mientras caminaba por las calles repleta de personas, pero que pasaban a segundo plano mientras este recordaba una y otra vez lo mismo. Cerrando los ojos, recordó a la mujer que era devorada por las llamas y le daba un collar en sus manos. El recuerdo le obligo a llegar a algo en su cuello, revelando un pendiente en forma de joya, pareciendo un cristal verde.

Nuevamente recordó toda su vida en ambos orfanatos y la vida que tuvo luego de irse del segundo, el viaje por todo el mundo para llegar a su objetivo 'no importa' pensó con una sonrisa, soltando el collar y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos 'si resulta ser mi familia sanguínea, no hará ninguna diferencia' pensó positivamente, recordando las innumerables caras que había conocido durante su corta vida humana.

Suspirando, sintió como su celular vibraba de repente. Se trataba de un mensaje de su grupo el cual ya estaba en un restaurante, revelando que había estado mucho tiempo perdido entre sus memorias. Rápidamente sigue la dirección del mapa que se le fue enviado y los encontró reunidos en un lindo restaurante familiar "Hey" saludo de lejos mientras se acercaba, sentándose junto a Koneko.

"ya hemos pedido algo mientras te esperábamos, deberá de llegar en un momento" dijo el gigante mientras se movía algo incómodo en su asiento "creo que no son sillas para gigantes" dijo suspirando al darse cuenta que parecía un adulto sentado en un asiento para niños. Podría sentarse en el suelo y posiblemente este a la misma altura de sus compañeros.

"supongo que tienes razón" dijo Naruto al darse cuenta que su silla le parecía normal, pero para su compañero era muy chica "creo que a alguien le parecía muy alta" dijo mientras miraba a Ravel con ojos divertidos, quien tenía los pies despegados del suelo y su rostro se volvió rojo por la vergüenza.

Todo mundo se ríe de la broma, haciéndole sonrojar aún más a la pequeña princesa. De repente aparece la mesera trayendo un carrito con sus cosas, dejando los platos en la gran mesa "¡gracias!" agradecieron todos, haciendo asentir a la chica. Sin embargo, vieron como esta le dio una mirada al gigante para luego irse. No solamente era ella, todo mundo le miraba discretamente.

"los gigantes no suelen dejar sus tribus" dijo el azabache de repente, llamando la atención de todo mundo "son en su mayoría incivilizados o tienen una forma de vivir muy…nómada" describió su raza un poco mientras comía calmadamente su comida "Son bulliciosos, faltosos y barbaros por naturaleza" dijo haciendo imaginarse a todo mundo unas enormes personas con ojos rojos y con cascos vikingos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvieron a su comida ignorando esto mismo "si es así, ¿Por qué eres tan calmado?" preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja, pues parecía todo lo contrario a lo que estaba describiendo "si es por naturaleza, entonces no deberías de ser así" dijo con un guiño de desconfianza en su voz, pues la conversación con Fujimai todavía estaba presente en su mente, aunque muy alejado.

Todo mundo comía en silencio, pero escuchaba atentamente la respuesta "Quien sabe, quizás sea diferente o quizás es posible que los gigantes puedan cambiar" dijo este con simpleza, comiendo algo para luego tragar "¿acaso no es símbolo de esfuerzo haber superado tu propia naturaleza?" preguntó de forma retirada para nada en especial, sino para sí mismo.

Todos fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada, preocupándose más por comer que por responder la pregunta. No tardaron mucho, pero finalmente habían acabado "bueno, ¡es hora de explorar y divertirnos!" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras salían del restaurante, todavía atrayendo la mirada de todo mundo.

"¿no deberíamos de ir hacia…tú ya sabes dónde?" preguntó Ravel, mirando a todos lados con algo de paranoia "No podemos perder el tiempo, esto de romper las reglas no me gusta" dijo con algo de preocupación pues estaban rompiendo tantas reglas que era imposible decirlas todas, sobre todo cuando ya estaban en problemas hace poco.

"oh vamos, será divertido" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, intentando animar a todos "Podemos ir a comer en una dulcería, ir a un parque, un centro comercial" vio la mirada azul de todos cuando menciono eso último, recordando el ataque terrorista "bueno, eso no" dijo con el rostro azul, para luego sacudir su cabeza "pero, ¿Qué tal una sala de videojuegos o un karaoke? ¿Cómo si fuéramos de preparatoria de nuevo?" preguntó mirándolos a todos, intentando convencerles.

El grupo se miró entre ellos, todavía con duda, pero ahí estaba la sensación de querer divertirse un poco, aunque uno de ellos no tenía la misma duda. Luego de un momento suspiraron y asintieron, estarían mintiendo si realmente no quisieran ir un momento, con todo lo que habían pasado habían olvidado que, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo adolecentes y merecen divertirse como uno.

"Bueno, yo nunca he hecho eso" Dijo de repente Ravel con un rostro avergonzado "Soy una princesa, que vean una princesa en un sitio de plebeyos solo hará de mi reputación una mierda, pero…" dijo recordando esas veces que veían a un grupo de estudiantes charlar con grandes sonrisas e irse en grupo a esos lugares "Seria una mentirosa si dijese que no quise ir" dijo recordando lo envidiosa y triste que se sentía en esos momentos.

"Mi orfanato es realmente un convento en medio de la nada" dijo Asia con una sonrisa forzada "Yo nunca he estudiado en una preparatoria, para mí todo esto sigue siendo realmente nuevo" admite, pues durante su infancia lo único que sabía sobre las cosas modernas era por algunas revistas de los visitantes o algunos documentos que dejaba su madre olvidados. Vivir una vida de estudiante normal era su sueño cuando era niña.

"Yo he vivido toda mi vida en la isla gato y tampoco he estudiado en una preparatoria" dijo Koneko de repente, rompiendo su propio silencio "aunque en mi aldea hay algo de modernidad, vivir en una ciudad es todavía más extraño para mí. En estos momentos soy como Asia cuando no sabía usar el televisor" dijo recordando cuando se encontraron ambas y esta no sabía ni cómo funcionaba una puerta eléctrica.

"¡Yo nunca he tenido amigos con los cuales hacer cosas!" dijo muy deprimida Rossweisse, quien llora sobreactuando su dolor. Una breve memoria en su cabeza la recuerda como una inadaptada y como toda su vida fue una Nerd, así como la burla de todos sus compañeros. Como alguien solitaria y por su cuenta, le era imposible siquiera ir a un restaurante familiar porque todo mundo iba ahí con amigos.

El azabache simplemente se quedó callado, no decía nada sobre él al igual que sus compañeras. Naruto por otro lado simplemente s golpeo el rostro "me había olvidado que somos un grupo de inadaptados sociales" dijo recordando como todos, teniendo en cuenta que eran de razas diferentes, compartían casi el mismo pasado triste "pensé que era el más perdedor de aquí y ahora siento lastima de todos ustedes" susurró incrédulo, pues siempre pensó lo contrario.

"¡¿porque crees que eres el líder a pesar de ser un completo idiota?!" le gritó Ravel mientras se le acercaba y lo zarandeaba desde sus ropas "¡somos inadaptados! ¡no tenemos idea de que hacer! ¡tú eres el más normal del grupo! ¡maldito seas!" lloriqueo con lágrimas en los ojos y se deshacía poco a poco, hasta caer rendida en el suelo "Maldito seas" maldijo en el suelo mientras daba golpes en el suelo y una nube negra crecía sobre su cabeza.

Naruto forzó una sonrisa, tose un poco atrayendo la atención del grupo "iremos primero al salón de videojuegos, luego comeremos algo en una tienda de comida rápida y luego iremos al karaoke, tomémonos el día libre" dio la idea mientras buscaba algo en su celular "Ya mañana iremos a…donde ustedes saben, con más calma" dio la idea y todo mundo parecía contento con ello.

 **"¡a los videojuegos!"**

* * *

 **"así que así son las salas de videojuegos"**

Fueron las palabras de Ravel mientras miraba sorprendida todo a su alrededor. No era la única, Koneko y Asia estaban igual de sorprendidas, mirando todo con grandes ojos. Los únicos no sorprendidos de ellos era el resto del grupo "No pareces tan sorprendida, solterona" dijo la pequeña rubia al darse cuenta de que la antisocial parecía familiarizada con el lugar.

"este es uno de los pocos lugares en el que puedes ir solo y es zona publica" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada, recordándose a sí misma sentada en una máquina de videojuegos con un par de grandes lentes, en la completa oscuridad "lo positivo es que encontraba otra cosa que hacer además de lamentarme el hecho de no tener amigos" dijo como si nada, haciendo que las chicas del grupo sudaran ligeramente, sintiéndose un poco incomodas.

"con el dinero que conseguía en el orfanato me la pasaba en sitios como este" contó Naruto mientras miraba el lugar "La tecnología avanza más rápido cada año, solo parece ir a pasos agigantados" dijo sorprendido, pues en una ciudad tan grande obviamente había cosas más modernas, este era un ejemplo claro.

"Yo me siento como alguien incivilizada" dijo Asia con dificultad mientras miraba nerviosa a todos lados. Giró su mirada y vio al gigante mirando a todos lados también, pero no lucia sorprendido "¿has visitado este lugar antes?" preguntó con duda y curiosidad, pues esta última era lo que más le provocaba el gigante a ella.

"Lo he visto antes, pero nunca he interactuado con nada" dijo mientras miraba una de las tantas maquinas "en el pasado había una…" se detuvo de repente, quedándose como congelado un momento "…amiga…que solía visitar este tipo de lugares" reveló, dejando a más de uno sorprendido "mi deber era acompañarla, no estoy familiarizado con el lugar" aclaró, mirando a todos lados nuevamente.

Un breve recuerdo apareció en su cabeza. Parecía un adolecente de cabellos negros vestido casualmente y mirando inexpresivamente detrás de una mujer del mismo color de cabello, quien pareció obsesionada con las maquinas. Ella de repente hacía gestos groseros con sus manos y se reía estruendosamente para molestas al adolecente, mas este se mantenía completamente quieto e inexpresivo, como si estuviera muerto.

"Eso es aún más triste que la valquiria" susurró Ravel por todos, quienes asintieron detrás "como que ya me voy haciendo la idea de la jerarquía dentro de nuestro grupo" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia una de las tantas máquinas y la veía de cerca "obviamente yo estoy por encima de todos" dijo de forma vanidosa mientras colocaba una moneda en la maquina e intentaba moverla, pero vio que no sucedía nada.

"seguro, tu eres la mejor de nosotros" dijo Naruto golpeándose la cara al ver como la pequeña rubia salto de miedo al ver como la maquina empezó a sonar estruendosamente "eso significa que ha terminado tu turno, no has conseguido nada" suspiró agotado al ver que será un gran, gran día.

"nunca he visto una, pero sé que es" dijo Asia mientras colocaba una moneda ella misma y probaba suerte. Una grúa lentamente empezó a moverse de forma lateral, luego bajó e intentó sujetar un peluche, pero no consiguió nada "es más divertido y emocionante que leerlo en la revista" dijo sorprendida y emocionada mientras sacaba otra moneda.

"recuerden que no tenemos fichas ilimitadas, debemos guardar dinero para nuestro regreso" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada al ver como todo mundo ya estaba despilfarrando dinero en algo tan trivial como las grúas de muñecos "no puedo permitirme sentir lastima, no puedo" se repitió en silencio, mirando como todo mundo parecía niños en su primer día en la dulcería.

Después de un rato, casi todos tenían su propio muñeco, algunos más rápidos que otros "¡maldita solterona, no es justo!" gritó Ravel mientras veía como la chica de cabellos de plata había conseguido el suyo propio en su tercer intento y ella luego de casi la veinteava vez "La próxima vez lo conseguiré a la primera, ya lo veras" prometió enfadada, sacándole la lengua. Rossweisse simplemente se rio entras de su muñeco.

Conejo tenia entre brazos un pequeño muñeco de gatito, al cual frotaba de vez en cuando "gracias Basura-san, por lo menos eres bueno para algo, estaba asustada en que nunca ibas a lograr nada en tu pobre y triste existencia" dijo con un tono inexpresivo, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro del rubio, quien forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"de nada, Koneko-chan" dijo forzadamente, casi intentando controlarse las ganas que tenia de molestar a la chica, pero sabía que terminaría perdiendo. Suspirando, buscó con la mirada al dúo que faltaba, los encontró en una maquina más que grande, Asia parecía intentar ganar un muñeco extremadamente difícil de alcanzar.

"Dejame intentarlo" dijo el gigante de repente, quien no parecía tener ningún muñeco junto a él. Asia estaba a punto de hacerse a su lado, pero el pelinegro se colocó detrás de ella y tomo los controles, haciéndola sonrojar. Luego de algún momento, había ganado el muñeco junto a otros tres más, dejando a más de uno sorprendido "no es tan difícil como lo hacían parecer" susurró para sí mismo mientras traía los muñecos y se los daba.

Asia aceptó los muñecos, pero todo el tiempo se le quedó mirando con una cara sonrojada "estoy empezando a dudar que en la isla gato estaban actuando" susurra Naruto al ver la escena demasiado romántica para su gusto, él era más de los chicos de acción. No era el único, las demás chicas asintieron lentamente.

De repente sintió un jalón en su brazo, llamándole la atención. se trataba de koneko, quien señalaba con la mirada un lugar. él siguió esa mirada y encontró una máquina de videojuegos doble "¿quieres intentarlo?" preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que ella sintió nerviosamente, aunque lo ocultó muy bien.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a jugar, se trataba de un juego de luchas "Un pequeño consejo, si te sientes arrinconada, solo presiona todos los botones" dijo riéndose entre dientes, a lo cual la pequeña chica asintió detrás de la máquina. Tres partidas después, todas fueron victorias del rubio "oye, nada mal, fue tu primera vez" se rio el rubio mientras le frotaba las orejas gatunas.

"Callate" simplemente respondió la albina, pisándole el pie y haciéndolo chillas en silencio, pues ahogó su grito de dolor "La próxima vez se lo preguntó a otra persona" dijo fastidiada, alejándose de él de forma orgullosa. Naruto simplemente se rascaba la cabeza, ignorando la mirada de sus demás compañeras "¡¿Qué?!" preguntó de forma altanera, intentando ignorarlas, pero no podía.

"Idiota" "muy, muy idiota" dijeron tanto Ravel y Ross, quienes simplemente dieron media vuelta y se fueron a grandes pasos. Naruto simplemente suspiró cansado, pues seguía sin entender el comportamiento de las mujeres. Eran, a su manera, seres muy complicados de entender, por lo menos para él.

Luego estaba el dúo de enamorados a un lado, parecía un juego de disparos "¡woa! ¡es increíble en este, Belmont-senpai!" exclamó Asia muy emocionada al ver como el azabache dominada el juego con una destreza casi inhumana. Era una enorme pantalla donde salían zombis por una habitación. Eso sería normal si no fuera que los zombis salían literalmente de la nada y no dejaba nada de tiempo para reaccionar.

El gigante simplemente usaba una pistola en cada mano, disparando sin cesar y sin falla alguna, todos los disparos eran perfectos pues caían en la cabeza "Tú también eres increíble, tienes la misma puntuación que yo" dijo al señalarle la tabla de resultados. Ambos nombres subían rápidamente conforme avanzaba el juego.

Asia simplemente se rio entre dientes "usted está usando mi pistola, Belmont-senpai" le explicó esta, riéndose de forma linda detrás de sus manos. El azabache le miró un momento, parpadeando confundido, mas no dejó de disparar en el monitor "no he jugado desde el principio" dijo mientras levantaba sus manos, enseñando que no traía nada.

"ah" respondió el azabache, quedándose un rato en silencio "Perdón" dijo mientras hacía girar las pistolas en sus manos, ahora disparando con las manos cruzadas "Se supone que querías jugar esto tú, yo no" decía mientras seguía disparando a quemarropa, atrayendo un montón de gente que miraba el logro con grandes ojos.

Asia se rio nuevamente "No importa, es divertido mirarlo" dijo un momento, más se arrepintió "q-quiero d-decir, es divertido el juego, el juego" dijo apenada y nerviosa, intentando corregirse a toda costa. Para su buena suerte, el grupo empezó a alejarse del lugar "v-vamos, ¡debemos irnos!" dijo apurada mientras caminaba rápidamente con el rostro rojo.

El azabache asintió y la vio empezar a irse con sus demás compañeros "bueno, de todas formas, estoy aburrido" dijo cerrando los ojos, dándose la vuelta y lanzando las pistolas a sus espaldas. Estas giraron en el aire y cayeron en sus respectivos estantes, donde dispararon por última vez. El disparo accidental hizo que matase a un zombi que salió por debajo del personaje, matándolo al destrozarle la cabeza. Terminó el juego, puntuación perfecta fue el resultado junto a números que rebasan muchas veces el nueve.

"koneko-chan y yo contra ustedes" dijo Naruto mientras dejaba un disco en el suelo, el cual empezó a medio flotar en este "¿Qué dicen? ¿una partida de Hockey aéreo?" preguntó mirando al dúo de la princesa pequeña y la valquiria, quienes giraron en su dirección. Estas se miraron un momento y sonrieron.

"Te vamos a destrozar, este finalmente es un juego de habilidad y-" Ravel no tuvo tiempo de presumir, pues el disco pasó su pequeña portería " ¡oye! ¡eso fue trampa! ¡malnacido!" gruñó enojada mientras le miraba con ardientes y furiosos ojos. Los equipos empezaron jugando con calma, pero a cada instante se volvía más y más intenso, el ruido de los golpes casi parecía instantáneo. Sin embargo, para pena de la mayoría, el aire dejó de salir de la máquina, deteniendo el disco.

"¡maldita sea!" gruñó Ravel mientras se jalaba los cabellos, frustrada "estaba tan cerca de ganar, ¡tan cerca!" se lamentó recordando lo mucho que quería ganarle al idiota de su compañero y la gata callejera con la que hacia grupo. Mientras esta se lamentaba, la valquiria intentaba consolarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"buen trabajo, koneko-chan" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras le frotaba la cabeza a la chica albina, quien tenía ojos muertos mientras este le frotaba la cabeza "¿te has dado cuenta que eres más amigable desde que fuimos a tu casa?" preguntó mientras se reía, ahora frotando sus orejas, algo que siempre quiso hacer desde que la conoció.

Segundos después ella enseñó una mano, mostrando sus uñas afiladas como garras "e-entiendo" tartamudeó el rubio, alejándose un poco por su propia seguridad "pero quizá yo podría…" intentó acercarse lentamente, pero se arrepintió cuando ella le dirigió la mirada "bueno" dijo riéndose nerviosamente. Aun así, de repente este agarra su cola, haciendo saltar del susto a Koneko "ups" dice el rubio al darse cuenta que su pequeña travesura realmente le iba a costar caro.

La pequeña albina, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y furia, arremete contra el rubio, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que se escuchó por todo el lugar. este mismo cayo de rodillas para ser rematado por otro fuerte golpe en su rostro "v-valió la p-pena" dijo a duras penas mientras caía al suelo, con el rostro totalmente golpeado y el estómago adolorido.

Koneko mira a otro lado orgullosamente, alejándose a pasos calmados, pero aun con el rostro rojo y enojado. Ya en el suelo, Naruto ve como sus otras dos compañeras se acercan hacia él agachándose hasta su rostro "Idiota" "verdaderamente estúpido" dijeron tanto Ravel y Rossweisse, con miradas divertidas y al mismo tiempo burlonas.

Por otro lado, estaba el azabache, quien estaba completamente alejado de todo mundo. Este miraba con cierto misterio su brazo, el cual de repente empezó a estremecerse y vio con sus propios ojos los tejidos de sus músculos internos comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Un pulso se extendió por todo su cuerpo, comenzando a sentir un dolor agudo e indescriptible.

Por instinto, bajo su brazo hasta su estómago, dando estaba la fuente de todo su dolor. Cerró los ojos intentando mantenerse estable y empezó a hiperventilarse, sudando profundamente "Belmont-senpai" escuchó a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo un poco "se… ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó Asia preocupada, pues había visto como este de repente empezó a estremecerse y sudar profundamente.

El pelinegro trago fuerte y soltando un pequeño suspiro, volvió hacia ella "estoy bien" respondió con normalidad, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con los demás" dijo este mientras empezaba a alejarse, intentando encontrar a su grupo de amigos para distraerla.

Asia frunció el ceño, siguiéndolo de cerca "me…distraje un momento, estaba viendo las diferentes atracciones" se explicó, intentando no decirle que había estado buscándolo "hay muchos aquí que me gustaría probar, pero…temo arruinarlo" admitió, mirando un poco torpe las diferentes maquinas a su alrededor.

El azabache no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando y eso fue algo que no le gustó nada a la rubia. De repente se detuvo, sorprendiéndola pues se chocó con su espalda "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó confundida. De repente vio algo a una esquina de toda la habitación, era una caja de tamaño mediano donde podrían caber dos o tres personas como máximo "creo haberlo visto antes" susurró ella, acercándose hacia la extraña máquina.

"creo que es una máquina que toma fotografías" dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba la máquina, tocándola con algo de nostalgia "no sé cómo funciona, pero una vez me tomé una fotografía con alguien aquí, perdí las fotos" en su mente había una cruz de piedra y, frente a este, fue arrojada un papel de fotografías el cual empezó a arder hasta no quedar nada.

Todavía perdido en sus recuerdos, el dolor de su cuerpo lo devuelve a la realidad. Mira un momento hacia la rubia a su lado, quien miraba la maquina con cierto interés "¿quieres probar?" preguntó llamándole la atención, sonrojándola lentamente "pensé que quizás te gustaría probar algo nuevo" preguntó recordando el objetivo de su compañera.

No sabe en qué momento fue, pero ambos ya estaban dentro. El gigante tenía problemas para entrar, pues estaba totalmente inclinado, teniendo que arrodillarse para poder caber. Ahora el problema fue su contextura, él era prácticamente dos personas juntas. Viéndolo como una solución, el azabache simplemente la levanta en brazos, sorprendiéndola. Las siguientes fotos fueron todos unos desastres, pero muy divertidas de ver. En una de ellas se muestra a los dos en una de las paredes, riéndose de haberse caído.

Rápidamente se ve imágenes de como el grupo lo paso luego de salir de la sala de videojuegos. Fueron un momento al parque, Naruto y Koneko lanzando un fresbee a toda velocidad contra el otro dúo de mujeres, quienes se negaban a perder otra ronda de lo que fuera. El otro dúo estaba sentado en el pasto, compartiendo, para vergüenza de la rubia, un solo algodón de azúcar. Ya casi en pleno atardecer, se ve a todos mirando el cielo estrellado mientras lentamente las luces de la ciudad se encendían.

Rápidamente pasan a un lugar más alegre. Estaban una enorme sala donde había un micrófono, un monitor y algunos sillones rodeando una mesa. El grupo se reía a mas no poder mientras su líder rubio cantaba a todo pulmón "¡We are Fighting Dreamers!" sin importarle en los momentos en que desafinaba. Las mujeres le acompañaban el coro de vez en cuando, pero solo a modo de burla. Incluso el azabache, que no decía nada, traía una pequeña sonrisa mientras Asia le golpeaba de vez en cuando para que cantara también.

Luego fue el turno de Rossweisse, quien cantaba con lágrimas en los ojos alguna canción triste que trataba sobre su soledad. Todo mundo simplemente aplaudía con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, algunos tenían una gota de sudor en su frente. Luego fue el turno de Ravel, quien, para sorpresa de muchos, eligió una canción de rock. Como era una princesa, esperaban a que cantara algo más suave, pero no fue así.

Finalmente, se le vio a Asia cantando, quien todo el tiempo estuvo mirando el suelo con el rostro rojo. Ella estaba cantando una canción romántica muy, pero muy suave y armoniosa. Su voz, como el ángel que era, era perfecto para la melodía de la canción. Su canto fue tal, que todo mundo estaba dormido o tenía una cara adormilada. Eso no acabó ahí, pues segundos después todo mundo despertó y la fiesta comenzó una vez más, pero no mucho tiempo.

Se vio como todo mundo regreso a su departamento, la gran mayoría parecía estar embriagada, sobre todo Asia, quien estaba dormida aferrándose al azabache que la traía en brazos. Todos se acomodaron como fuese en sus camas, durmiendo augustamente luego de un día muy divertido, algunos más acompañados que otros. (●´ω｀●)

 **Quien diría que la felicidad duraría un solo día**

 **"¿Están listos?"**

Preguntó Naruto mirando a todos por igual, quienes haciendo un medio circulo frente a él. Todos miraron un momento el lugar donde estaban. A pesar de que todo a su alrededor era, en su mayoría, pasto, había un gran trozo de roca pulida en forma circular que se usaba de suelo. en esta misma estaba dibujada en círculo mágico que brillaba intensamente. Este mismo era adornada por rocas grandes en forma de monolitos fuera y alrededor del círculo mágico. (como stonehenge)

"eso creo" dijo el azabache mirando el lugar con mucha curiosidad "no sabía que íbamos a Kioto Primordial, ¿no se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos?" preguntó mirando fijamente al rubio, pues en ningún momento se le había dicho de una visita a un lugar prohibido para todo aquel que no fuera sangre pura o tenga permiso especial.

Naruto sudó ligeramente "espera" dijo al darse cuenta de algo "¿Cómo sabes que esto es la entrada a Kioto primordial?" preguntó confundido y regresándole la mirada. La razón por la cual encontraron este lugar fue gracias a las indicaciones de Fujimai, la madre de koneko. Este portal a las ruinas estaba oculto tras una magia de ilusión y una barrera que solo podían pasar aquellos que tuvieran el pergamino de entrada. De hecho, llegar aquí fue una completa sorpresa para la gran mayoría y estos sí sabían a donde iban, pero su compañero no parecía tan sorprendido.

El azabache se quedó callado y simplemente levantó sus hombros, volviendo a mirar el lugar. Sus compañeros le miraron con desconfianza desde el rabillo del ojo, mas no dijeron nada. Naruto simplemente suspiró "digamos que hemos tenido un cambio de planes a último minuto, tenemos…" dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino de su pequeña mochila en su espalda "Permiso" dijo mientras abría el pergamino, mostrando el sello idéntico al suelo.

Este mismo comenzó a iluminarse intensamente, sorprendiendo todo el grupo. En un momento el círculo mágico bajo sus pies comenzó a iluminarse aún más que el pergamino en manos del rubio, bañando con su luz a todo aquel que estaba pisándolos. Segundos después se iluminó como un enorme pilar que se alzó sobre los cielos. Cuando todo parecía calmarse, el grupo había desaparecido y todo ese santuario hacia las ruinas desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

En otro lugar el mismo brillo iluminó el cielo, dejando caer a personas desde el cielo "¡¿qué mierda?!" gritó Naruto por todos al darse cuenta que estaban cayendo a una enorme altura, en donde todavía había nubes "¡esto no estaba en las indicaciones!" gritó el único humano del grupo, quien agitaba sus brazos intentando volar.

Luego recordó que no tenía que abrir el pergamino, sino simplemente dejarlo sobre el suelo y el círculo mágico haría lo suyo "¡ha! ¡creo que me he equivocado!" dijo ignorando las miradas de todas las mujeres, quienes le miraban intensamente pues también recordaban las indicaciones "¡lo siento!" gritó mientras caía por sobre todos.

"¡eres un idiotaaaaaaaaaaa!" gritó Ravel mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma incontrolablemente e intentaba mantener su falda baja, pero no lo lograba. No era la única en esas condiciones, como vestían el uniforme de la universidad, las faldas cortas era una debilidad contra este tipo de situaciones.

Asia gritaba incontrolablemente, pues tenía cierto miedo a las alturas y ahora estaba tras las cuerdas. De repente es sujetada por un gran de par de brasos, haciendo que abriese los ojos. Este mismo era su compañero gigante, quien le miraba atentamente. Ella le regresó la mirada y cerró los ojos "Oh, padre nuestro que estas en los cielos" susurró mientras juntaba sus manos, como si se pusiera a rezar "protegenos de caer en nuestros pecados, salvanos del dolor" dicho esto, una gran cantidad de palabras se formaron a su alrededor.

"¡Estrella del mañana! ¡polvo de estrella! ¡Mascara de tierra!" gritó mientras las palabras que la rodeaban se detenían, como si estas fueran las palabras que usaba en su encantamiento "¡herida de viento!" fue la última parte del encantamiento mientras las palabras se dispersaban en partículas de luz mágica **" ¡Restoration Magic: Stella Suspensus!" **gritó mientras los anillos dirigían toda esa luz hacia el suelo.

Esta misma comenzó a tornarse de color azul y se dividió en varias partes, anclándose como goma a cada árbol gigante que estaba a su alrededor. El grupo cayó en aquella tela mágica creada, la cual amortiguo su caída. Esta no duró mucho, pues luego de unos momentos se rompió, haciendo que estos cayeran a tierra, adoloridos, pero no muertos.

"¡sobrevivimos!" gritó de repente Naruto, levantando las manos y saliendo de un arbusto, el cual amortiguo algo de su caída "¡Asia-chan, eres genial!" admiró este, mirando a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el abdomen del azabache, quien había amortiguado su caída. La chica rubia tenía los ojos muy abiertos de forma paranoica y con mucho temor, solo sintiendo sus palabras sin haberlo escuchado.

De repente el rubio es golpeado en la cabeza, obligándolo a caer en el suelo y ser rematado por un pie en su cabeza "¡estúpido, idiota!" gritó Ravel mientras pisaba su cabeza consecutivamente "¡¿casi nos morimos por tu culpa y así es como respondes?!" sacando el pie de su cabeza, mira a su alrededor "¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Dónde rayos esta Kioto primordial?!" exclamó furiosa, pues no importa dónde veía, solo veía árboles y más árboles.

"retroalimentación" respondió el azabache, quien hacía a un lado a Asia delicadamente, para sentarse algo adolorido "El TP de las ruinas nos llevó a un sitio aleatorio fuera del territorio de la ciudad, podríamos estar en cualquier parte" dijo mientras se levantaba, pero el agudo dolor volvía a su cuerpo, obligándolo a volverse a sentar.

"¡chicos!" interrumpió la voz de la valquiria, la cual pareció provenir desde un sitio muy alejado dentro de los árboles "¡tienen que ver esto!" llamó esta, con un tono incrédulo y sorprendido, cosa que les dio cierta curiosidad. Parándose, lentamente siguieron el rastro de su voz que seguía llamándolos.

Al llegar, se toparon con un arco de piedra que parecía iluminarse tan intensamente que no les dejaba ver el otro lado, un umbral de luz que simplemente les daba mala espina. Lentamente lo atravesaron, como si esto significase entrar a un mundo completamente diferente, irónicamente fue así.

Vieron con grandes ojos que se encontraban en lo más alto de un rico, mirando grandes extensiones de terreno verdoso y, al mismo tiempo, lo lejano que estaba su objetivo. En lo más lejos que llegaba su vista, Kioto primordial se alzaba enorme, aun cuando estaban a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, era absolutamente gigantesco.

"no puede ser" susurró Ravel mientras daba un par de pasos y cae de rodillas, viendo todo el inmenso tramo que tendría que caminar "no puedo pasar de nuevo por esto, una princesa como yo no puede" susurró mientras recordaba la última vez que hicieron esto y en todas las cosas malas que tuvo que soportar, incluyendo bañarse en un pequeño rio. Fue divertido en algunos momentos, pero fue un calvario en su mayoría.

 **"bueno chicos, acamparemos otra vez"**

 **"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Una nueva aventura acaba de empezar**

* * *

 **"Kushina-sama"**

Una voz interrumpió un enorme salón, donde un hombre vestido de un yukata blanco y cabellos castaños. En aquella sala con un diseño estúpidamente japonés, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rojos quien bebía algo de una taza tradicional. No estaba sola, frente a ella estaba una pequeña chica rubia, quien estaba vestida con un kimono rosado y adornado con flores.

La mujer gira su mirada ligeramente hacia el hombre, quien se arrodilla frente a ella "Kushina-sama, he recibido noticias muy importantes" dijo este, dándole curiosidad tanto a la mujer, como a la niña "Algo o alguien ha atravesado a esta dimensión usando las ruinas de la sangre real, pero…" dijo este tomándose un tiempo "De alguna forma lo han usado mal y están perdidos por las zonas salvajes" dijo este con un sudor sobre su frente.

La mujer nombrada como Kushina parpadeó "¿creen que sean enemigos?" preguntó esta, a lo cual el criado simplemente no contesto "es muy extraño, el portal personal podría llevarte incluso frente al palacio de Yasaka, no tendría ningún sentido llevarte a un lugar tan lejos" dijo recodando que, aunque un ejército se esté armando a las afueras, era mejor simplemente llevarlos a todos por el portal dentro de la ciudad, sería un ataque sorpresa.

"No sabemos que pueda tratarse, Yasaka-sama ya ha enviado guardias para saber que sucede, pero ella también lo ha visto muy extraño" dijo este, nuevamente dejándola curiosa "Usando las líneas de Ley, ella ha confirmado que raza son. Se trataría de un humano, un ángel, un gigante, un demonio, un yokai y una valquiria" dijo dejándola incrédula "ella también afirma que no tienen intenciones oscuras" dijo recordando los rumores que se escuchaban por las cabezas grandes de los clanes.

La mujer pelirroja simplemente parpadeó "Que extraño grupo" admitió, ladeando la cabeza "¿un humano aquí? ¿un gigante fuera de su tribu? ¿un demonio siendo compañera de un ángel? ¿una valquiria y un yokai?" repitió esta, haciendo que el criado asienta lentamente "no hay muchos clanes que tengan el sello para usar el portal privado, sobre todo fuera de Kioto, la única que conozco es…" su voz se perdió cuando halló la respuesta "Fujimai" susurró, recordando a la mujer gato.

Realmente había dos o tres Yokais más que tenían el permiso, pero Fujimai era la única que lo daría a un grupo de extraños solo porque sí "¿los ancianos han dicho algo?" preguntó ella curiosa, a lo que el sirviente simplemente negó "bueno, levantad la guardia porsiacaso, si hay un humano, quizás nosotros seamos su primer objetivo" el sirviente asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

La adolecente pequeña simplemente se levantó "mi retirare, madre" dijo con un tono inexpresivo mientras se inclinaba formalmente, para luego retirarse. Su madre simplemente asintió cansada, sabiendo que su hija la dejaba para que pueda concentrarse en su trabajo, el cual tenía en frente y era una enorme pila de hojas.

Ya fuera del lugar, la chica rubia soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír _'¿visitantes? ¿otras razas? Pensé que mama dijo que no habría nunca visitantes aquí'_ pensó con otro tipo de expresión, una más viva e infantil. La adolecente olvidó el formalismo y comenzó a correr fuera del lugar mientras se reía.

 ** _'¡Suena muy divertido, Dattebane!'_**

* * *

 ** _Siguiente capítulo: Clan Uzumaki, Kioto primordial_**

* * *

 **Quizás esta sea mi primer arco que vincula a Naruto y Koneko, pues es parte su problema de ambos entreverados en uno solo. Una parte es el pasado de Naruto y el otro es una resolución y crecimiento de los personajes como tal. Quizás este sea el arco más difícil de escribir por eso mismo, pues tengo que mantener el argumento, el desarrollo de personajes y la acción todo al límite, este fue mi último descanso para ir "a lo chido".**

 **A partir de aquí todo se tornará más oscuro, confuso que contrastara un montón con lo que han leído ahora. Por eso es "un momento de calma antes de la tormenta". Curiosamente, también es su primera misión para "Salvar el mundo", típico suceso del protagonista Shonnen que no era su intención, pero se metió en el lio.**

 **Dicho todo esto, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, así el capítulo saldrá antes de que tenga que esperar las 300 vistos por capitulo. Cinco comentarios y no tienen que esperar a las 300 vistas, suena un buen intercambio para mi. Nahh, es broma, igual publicaré capítulo, solo que los comentarios me dan fuerzas para escribir mejor y más rápido :D**

 **Hasta la otra :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Distrito Uzumaki

Pues como habrán visto, ahora empezaré un pequeño arco a parte el cual hablaré un poco del pasado de nuestro protagonista que es muy importante. Como esto lo estoy escribiendo antes de que cualquiera pueda enviarme comentarios, posiblemente sea cambiado a algo para responder sus preguntas. Psdt: se viene un Naruto darks XD

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Clan Uzumaki, Kioto primordial

* * *

 **"Que suerte que hayan Yokais tan amables"**

Fueron las palabras soltadas al aire por una princesa rubia que jugaba con sus pequeños pies, pateando el aire y alternando entre piernas. Tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, divertida por el hecho de estar siendo llevada lentamente por una carroza de madera y podía reposar su cabeza contra la gran cantidad de paja que había detrás suyo.

"Hai, supongo que es divertido" dijo Rossweisse, quien tenía una gota de sudor sobre su frente "Asia-chan no está del todo contenta" dijo mientras miraba a su lado, pues la tercera y última persona que iba en la carreta era la chica rubia, quien tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, pero era más por el cansancio y el calor que por otra cosa.

"¡claro, es divertido para ustedes!" gritó Naruto frente a ellas y detrás de la carreta, siguiéndolas con dos grandes sacos en sus brazos "nosotros hemos estado caminando durante casi dos horas con estas cosas" se quejó mientras grandes gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, mirando el sol sobre su rostro, el cual estaba implacable durante todo el trayecto. De hecho, Asia estaba caminando junto a ellos, pero le dio un golpe de calor.

"Yo no escucho a la gata callejera ni al esclavo quejarse" dijo notando como, a los lados del rubio, estaban Koneko y el gigante azabache quienes llevaban también sus sacos grandes. La diferencia estaba en que Koneko llevaba tres en total y el gigante llevaba casi diez sobre sus hombros. Lo sorprendente era más su habilidad para mantenerlos equilibrados por todo el camino.

'es verdad' pensó con una gota de sudor sobre su frente. Koneko parecía algo cansada y había unas cuantas gotas de sudor, pero en cambio, su amigo gigante de vez en cuando tomaba respiraciones forzadas algo que intentaba mantener en silencio "Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó al verlo nuevamente detenerse.

Este reaccionó a sus palabras y volvió como si nada hubiese pasado "estoy bien, falta poco" dijo mientras levantaba su vista sobre el carruaje, notando lo cerca que estaban de la entrada. La ciudad contaba con enormes muros y enormes puertas que los separaban. Aunque la muralla era intimidante por su altura, cualquiera que sepa volar podría traspasarlo, más suponía que no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

Esta vez solo caminaron durante dos días. Durante el segundo día encontraron un pequeño pueblo campesino que les brindo la ayuda para llegar hasta Kioto primordial, lo que sucedía hoy, en su tercer día. Sin embargo, la guia no iba a ser tan fácil y se ofrecieron a ayudar con el envío.

"¿no es un poco extraño?" preguntó de repente Ravel mirando las murallas a sus espaldas "es un lugar extraordinariamente antiguo, fuertemente resguardado y oculto casi por un par de milenios, ¿Por qué nadie ha sospechado de nosotros?" preguntó ella, pues si estuvieran en su casa, ellos ya habrían sido encadenados y lanzados a una celda para investigar si son o no un peligro.

"Yasaka-sama es la líder de Kioto Primordial, es un Kyubi no Kitsune" dijo de repente la chica que iba al frente del todo y conducía el caballo que estaba atada a la carreta "Ella está conectada a todo este mundo a través de las líneas de Ley" ella contó, sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría "Si no ha movilizado sus ejércitos, es porque no son una amenaza" dijo ella con una sonrisa, confiando ciegamente en su líder.

"Kyubi no kitsune, son la familia imperial de Kioto y la más antigua del mundo Yokai" dijo esta vez Koneko, quien hablaba a pesar de cargar los sacos en sus hombros "Son una rama rara de Kitsune, como los Nekoshou son para los Nekomatas. Se dice que pueden vivir mil años y son los únicos que pueden llegar a la novena cola" ella contó, sorprendiendo al grupo que desconocía esta información.

"creo que voy entendiendo, es una persona importante" dijo Naruto mirando a lo lejos, aunque técnicamente no podría, había un enorme palacio que se podía ver incluso desde su posición, mostrando lo imponente que era "¿Qué son las Líneas de Ley?" preguntó este, un poco curioso por esa palabra.

Koneko ladeó un poco la cabeza "Es como la red espiritual de todo Kioto primordial y la tierra Yokai en si" dijo esta, sorprendiéndolo "Tu sabes que las ruinas son…como fragmentos de los antiguos mundos ligados a este, ¿no?" el rubio asintió "pues ella puede sentir todo lo que pasa aquí y en esos fragmentos de mundo, todo mientras este siga siendo territorio Yokai" el grupo se imaginó a una mujer sentada en su trono real mientras tenía una red por todo un mundo completo.

"increíble" dijo Naruto imaginándose a alguien tan poderoso "espera, ¿red espiritual?" preguntó confundido, pues no tenía idea de lo que hablaba "¿no dirás red mágica? Después de todo, la magia es lo que nos permite interactuar con el mundo y hacer cosas espectaculares como lanzar bolas de fuego y eso" dijo mientras en su mente había caricaturas de magos lanzando hechizos.

Todo mundo tenía una gota de sudor grande en su frente por la forma simplista que su amigo veía el mundo "Magia, energía mágica, Energía espiritual y energía física, todo es diferente" dijo de repente el gigante, entrando en la conversación "Magia es el fenómeno en sí, energía mágica es la energía que nos permite realizar el fenómeno, energía espiritual es la energía residual que produce nuestro espíritu o alma mientras que la energía física es la energía que produce nuestro cuerpo para moverse" dijo el azabache, diciendo palabras tan complejas en el transcurso que incluso los estudiantes a magos parecían confundidos.

"La energía mágica es el resultado de la unión del Ethernano disperso en el aire mesclado con nuestra energía espiritual, el cual se almacena en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo" el gigante parecía perdido en su pensamiento mientras seguía en su diatriba "el ethernano en sí mismo es una forma más simple y diluida de la energía natural, el cual deja de estar en los suelos y se eleva en el aire por la presencia de seres vivos, como el oxígeno" explicó este cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en su mente. Para cuando se dio cuenta que todos le miraban, alzó una ceja "¿Qué?" preguntó confundido, pues no entendía de donde salía tanta curiosidad.

"Yo no sabía eso" dijo Ravel mirando a sus compañeras magas, quienes también parpadeaban por la nueva información "claro, sabia del ethernano…pero no tenía idea de cómo se producía, no recuerdo un libro que hable de ello también" dijo recordando como la Taumaturgia moderna no especificaba de donde provenía aquellas partículas mágicas, solo que existían.

"Yo estoy más sorprendida que Belmont-senpai sepa sobre la energía natural" dijo con un pequeño tono de sorpresa Koneko, quien se ganó la mirada de la gran mayoría "es un secreto muy guardado por los yokais, mas solo sabemos de su existencia, los sabios se encargan de su estudio y sin los únicos que saben los secretos de esta" dijo ella recordando algunas figuras poderosas en el mundo Yokai.

"conozco…mucha gente" dijo el azabache, quien todavía seguía perdido en sus pensamientos "Estaba muy curioso por algo que los sabios llaman… **Sennin Mōdo** " dijo recordando a un anciano que usaba un bastón "Luego de ver a un Yokai acceder al **blood Breaker** , fue esa la respuesta que hallé" dijo recordando nuevamente a una mujer de cabellos rojos, envuelta en un aura asesina roja.

" **Blood Breaker** , la habilidad que daña a dioses" susurró Naruto recordando la historia de la mujer "pensé que Fujimai dijo que simplemente es una habilidad que sale de la nada, no tiene explicación lógica alguna" dijo recordando cuando le preguntó curioso por aquella trasformación, mas solo recibió una negación.

"No eres el único que piensa así" dijo el gigante, sorprendiéndolo un poco "pero hace un tiempo descubrí que el **Sennin Mōdo** y el **Blood Breaker** no son tan diferentes, son…homologas" dijo este dejando a más de uno sin aire, incluyendo la mujer que cabalgaba el caballo, quien estaba con los oídos bien abiertos "Para empezar, el **Sennin Mōdo** fue aprendido primero por humanos, quienes intentaban imitar a los animales" reveló este, haciendo que el grupo gritase de incredulidad, pero se contuvieron al ver que habían atraído demasiada atención.

"¿humanos? ¿la raza más débil?" preguntó Ravel con algo de burla, antes de aclararse la voz un poco incomoda por la mirada de su compañero rubio "¿Por qué harían algo como eso? ¿sabían que iban a ganar un poder así?" preguntó curiosa de que llevaría a la raza más débil a convivir e igualar a los animales del bosque.

El azabache negó con la cabeza "Querían hallar la respuesta a tanta desesperación" dijo de repente, dejándolos callados "pasado, presente y futuro, no importa cuando sea, siempre habrá caos sin importar que raza sea, la paz verdadera es simple ilusión" dijo este, recordando un poco de historia "conviviendo con la naturaleza querían hallar la paz interior, aceptándola en vez de luchar contra ellas, así fue como nació el primer Sennin" dijo este, dejando en silencio la conversación.

"eso suena al budismo" dijo Naruto de repente, atrayendo la mirada hacia él "Cuando viajé por el mundo, había un pueblo que era completamente budista, ellos tenían una idea similar" dijo recordándose a él mismo estar sentado en la lluvia y meditando al aire libre "hallar el balance perfecto, aceptar nuestra naturaleza, aceptarnos a nosotros mismos y florecer para bien" dijo cerrando los ojos, recordando cuando tuvo que irse de aquel lugar donde aprendió muchas cosas.

"suena a un lugar hermoso" dijo Asia de repente, ladeando la cabeza a los lados "me gustaría visitar un lugar así, suena como el paraíso" dijo recordando historias de aquel lugar paradisiaco. De repente el rostro de Naruto se le vuelve completamente verde, recordando aquella vez que le dieron de comer insectos, mas no dijo nada, no quería destruirle el sueño.

"pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver este **Sennin Mōdo** y **Blood Breaker** con todo esto?" preguntó Ravel, un poco más calmada y menos burlona que antes, interesada en el tema, pues ella también era una maga y apreciaban el conocimiento.

El azabache se tomó un tiempo "espiritualmente hablando, el **Sennin Modo** trata del sujeto se hace uno con la naturaleza en más de una cosa, pero de forma más pacífica, pues la acepta tal como es" dijo recordando el aura verdosa tan tranquila "en cambio, el **Blood Breaker** es simplemente una habilidad de los Yokais mas unidos a la naturaleza, quienes jalan a la fuerza aquella energía, forzando a su propio cuerpo a mantenerla" dijo mientras recordaba a las gemelas entrando a ese modo tan agresivo.

'eso significa que yo podría…' dijo imaginándose a sí mismo con un poder así. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que posiblemente no lo logre 'bueno, eso nunca me ha detenido antes, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?' pensó positivamente, escribiendo mentalmente otra cosa que tenía que hacer. En el grupo no era el único que pensaba de esa forma, Koneko también lo estaba teniendo en mente

"no tengo una teoría muy fundamentada, pero creo que se debe a que fuerzan su naturaleza como animales hasta el límite, volviéndose uno en sí mismo para poder usar la energía natural" dijo recordando como las gemelas parecían animales furiosos "Tanto el **Modo sabio** y el **Blood Breaker** tienen una respuesta científica también, pero eso es algo que no puedo compartir por ahora" dijo cerrando los ojos.

Todo mundo parpadeó de repente "¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto de forma curiosa. De repente el sonido de grandes puertas fue escuchado por todos. no eran los únicos sorprendidos, incluso la mujer que les estaba guiando parecía sorprendida, pues la entrada que iban a usar era una más pequeña, pero las grandes puertas se abrieron, solos significaba una cosa.

Al ver que de las grandes puertas salían sujetos armados, los que llevaban las grandes bolsas las dejaron en el suelo y las chicas que iban sentadas se levantaron por la alarma. De repente el enorme grupo de samuráis los rodean, levantando sus espadas contra todos ellos "tranquilos, ¡venimos en paz!" gritó Naruto nervioso de ver una guardia tan bien armada y había otro enorme grupo esperando en las puertas.

De repente todo fue silencio, nadie hacia ninguna clase de ruido, solo se escuchaban aplausos y el sonido de metal resonando a cada paso. La guardia de repente hizo un pasadiso hacia el grupo de aventureros y la guardia que esperaba en la puerta hizo un camino para una sola persona, persona que estaba caminando hacia ellos.

"Quien iba a pensar que Iba a verte la cara de nuevo…" Naruto miró como una mujer extremadamente hermosa y voluptuosa caminaba hacia ellos, vistiendo alguna clase de Kimono dorado que iba a juego con su cabellera. Los adornos, los pendientes y los collares eran de oro adornados con gemas preciosas "…Agente Black" dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona y divertida en su rostro

"¿agente black?" susurró Naruto, intentando entender a qué se refería "Yo creo que este es un gran malentendido, nosotros somos unos aventureros que quisimos dar un pequeño paseo por aquí" dijo riéndose nerviosamente "Mi nombre es Naruto-" iba a decir algo más, cuando una gran cantidad de espadas apuntaba a su cuello.

"¡cómo te atreves a hablarle de tal manera a Yasaka-sama!" "Tranquilos, no se peleen" dijo de repente la mujer, llamándole la atención a todos los guardias furiosos, quienes se hicieron a un lado rápidamente "no te preocupes pequeño humano, todos ustedes son bienvenidos a mi casa" dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a más de uno "pero tu…" dijo mirando al gigante con ojos agudos "llévenselo" dio la orden con seriedad, agitando su mano.

Los guardias asintieron, pero por más que veían al gigante, no encontraban formas de moverlo sin que este posiblemente se defienda a matarlos a todos "¡¿Qué?!" saltaron sus amigos, colocándose frente él "¡no es justo! ¡si quieren llevárselo a prisión, tendrán que llevarnos a nosotros también!" dijo Naruto sacando su daga verde, intentando parecer intimidante. Las chicas también hicieron lo mismo, sujetando sus armas.

Los guardias no dudaron, levantando sus propias armas. La tensa escena fue rota por una risa, una carcajada que se escuchó por todos lados. Todo mundo giró su mirada hacia la mujer a sus espaldas, quien parecía extremadamente divertida "¡no, no! ¡me estas malinterpretando! No lo vamos a llevar a prisión" se explicó ella lentamente, respirando para recuperar su compostura "Vamos a llevarlo al hospital" dijo ella, mirándolo directamente.

"… ¿al hospital?" dijo el grupo de amigos, parpadeando ante la risa de la mujer. No eran los únicos incrédulos, incluso su guardia miraba incrédulo ante la mujer, quizás por su forma tan casual en la que se expresaba y no como la realiza a la que estaban tan acostumbrados. El único que estaba serio era el gigante, quien miraba a la mujer con ojos agudos.

"No necesito un hospital, estoy bien" dijo con sudor corriendo por su rostro, algo que sus amigos ahora si notaron, al igual que su respiración agitada. Este negó con la cabeza, intentando ir hacia la mujer, pero sus pasos eran lentos y algo tambaleantes "Estoy…" no pudo decir nada más, pues cayó de rodillas, para luego caer al suelo de un porrazo frente a los pies de la mujer.

"¡Belmont-senpai! /Richard!" gritaron su grupo de amigos, intentando acercársele pues lo vieron estremeciéndose en el suelo, retorciéndose en un dolor que intentaba mantener oculto y ahora finalmente podían verlo. El clímax de todo esto fue cuando vieron como sus músculos empezaron a torcerse, para luego desgarrarse y ver una línea fina de sangre salir disparada fuera de su cuerpo. Una reacción en cadena le siguió, manchando todo el suelo de su propia sangre.

"Tsk" la mujer gruñó al ver como si vestido casi era manchado por la sangre "eres un idiota, el sello se ha roto y tu ahí…forzando a tu cuerpo de esta manera" dijo ella con una mirada oscura, ganándose una mirada furiosa del gigante bajo sus pies "llévenselo antes que se nos muera" dijo Yasaka a sus espaldas.

Luego de sus palabras muchas mujeres kitsune salieron de sus espaldas, todas tenían un kimono blanco y tenían dos o más colas a sus espaldas. Estas levantaron con relativa facilidad al gigante, colocando su brazo alrededor de su hombro, sin importar que se ensuciaban con su sangre. Las demás mujeres simplemente parecían la guardia de estas, dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde.

Naruto vio como Asia fue corriendo detrás de ellas, seguidas del resto de su equipo. Iba a correr junto a ellas, pero una mano le detuvo, se trataba de la líder de los Yokais "¿Me permites un momento de tu tiempo?" preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio estaba a punto de negar, pero la mano sobre su hombro parecía implacable "Ellos estarán bien, lo prometo" dijo con una mirada penetrante, diciéndole que no tendría otra opción.

Miró como sus amigos iban corriendo tras de la chica rubia para luego mirar la mujer frente a él "Espero que sea rápido" dijo haciendo a un lado su hombro, mirándola con algo de ira. Esta no parecía ofendida por la forma faltosa e irrespetuosa de este, simplemente se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

"Oh, te prometo que será rápido" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, con el rubio siguiéndola detrás de él. ambos estaban frente a un carruaje muy antiguo, pero absolutamente hermoso "¿me acompañas?" dijo ella mientras un sirviente le abría la puerta y la ayudaba a subir. Naruto tragó fuerte y subió junto a ella, estando los dos solos en aquel lugar.

El carruaje se empezó a mover, parecían llevarlo a un lugar lejos por la forma en como todo se movía rápidamente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio gran parte del viaje, pero elle empezó la charla "linda espada esa la que llevas, es la primera vez que veo un Sacred gear tan de cerca" dijo ella mirando la daga que tenía en mano, sus ojos brillaban en curiosidad.

Naruto sorbió un poco de saliva, guardando la daga y ocultándola detrás de él 'sabe sobre los sacred gears, no es una persona normal' se repitió mentalmente, pues su sonrisa le estaba dando escalofríos "¿A dónde me estas llevando?" preguntó con duda, pues se acaba de subir a un vehículo con una mujer de quien sabe cuántos años hacia un lugar totalmente desconocido. Si hubiera sido un par de años más joven, probablemente estaría gritando y acusándola de pedofilia.

Yasaka sonrió "una amiga me ha pedido un favor" dijo esta con una sonrisa misteriosa, aumentando aún más su reciente desconfianza "una pregunta, chico humano" dijo ella mientras se recostaba aún más en su asiento acolchonado "¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?" preguntó con una mirada brillante, con su rostro algo en la oscuridad.

Naruto miró desconfiadamente y, aunque su mirada le intimidaba, no iba a darle la satisfacción de saberlo "¡mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, espero que lo recuerde Dattebayo!" dijo valientemente y como si tuviera mucho honor que restregar, mostrando una valentía falsa que parecía salir de la nada.

Yasaka parpadea un momento, para luego reventar en carcajadas. La reacción de la mujer disminuye un poco la valentía recién adquirida, cambiándola a vergüenza "¡oh por mis ancestros, ya me gustaría ver la cara de Kushina cuando se enteré!" dijo ella muy emocionada, todavía matándose de la risa.

'esta mujer' piensa Naruto con los ojos muertos mientras tenía que soportar la risa de esta 'espero que termine de reírse pronto, todavía no me ha dicho a donde vamos' pensó mientras se resignaba a esperarla. Paso mucho tiempo y aun no terminaba "¡¿podría decirme a dónde vamos?!" gritó fastidiado, pues ya se había hartado de tantas risas.

"Que maleducado, como todo humano" dijo esta con algo de burla, tranquilizándose "será un lugar muy interesante, esta algo alejado, pero no por eso debes de desconfiar de mi" dijo con una sonrisa que le ponía muy incómodo "ve por ti mismo" dijo mientras le señalaba una de las ventanas, el cual estaba cubierta por una tela.

Elevando una mirada, mira por la ventana y mira sorprendido lo que ve. Frente a él, luego de muchas tierras de campesinado y todo sea, de alguna manera hablando, muy rustico, se elevaba una enorme muralla que los dividía y permitía el acceso a lo que parecía ser, una ciudad dentro de otra. Solo había una entrada y era una que ahora se abría frente a ellos.

 **"Bienvenido al distrito Uzumaki"**

* * *

 **"¡¿Cómo que no nos van a dejar pasar?!"**

Fue un grito que, hacia ruido en un pasillo con un diseño oriental, pero también parecía estar esterilizado. Una mujer de cabellos azules y orejas en su cabeza miraba con cierta sonrisa forzaba a una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios mirándole directamente a los ojos. El resto de las chicas le miraba con una incredulidad que intentaba disimular, incluso la inexpresiva Koneko parecía sorprendida.

"Señorita, volveré a decirlo" dijo la mujer mientras respiraba calmadamente "El paciente debe de reposar, su estado es crítico y debemos de actuar rápido o podía morir" dijo ella mientras dos colas a sus espaldas se movían a un lado a otro "por otro lado, su argumento de ser usuaria de magia curativa me parece un poco excesivo teniendo en cuenta que no se percató del estado de su amigo" dijo mirando directamente y haciendo que retroceda "deje esto en manos profesionales" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Las demás del grupo vieron como Asia agacho su cabeza y sujetó con fuerza los lados de su falda del uniforme, en un total acto de impotencia. Sus amigas hablaron detrás de ella y asintieron "¿Asia-chan?" preguntó Rossweisse mientras le tocaba el hombro "vamos, no te pongas así, estará bien" dijo mientas veía como dejaba salir un par de lágrimas en silencio.

"no, ella tiene razón" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "Soy la curandera del grupo y no he podido hacer nada por él, por nadie…" dijo recordando como en las diferentes situaciones solo podía ayudarles con algo superficial, mas no era realmente útil "No pude darme cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba, soy una inútil" dijo mientras dejaba salir lágrimas de frustración y amargura al ver que realmente no servía en lo absoluto por el grupo y ahora eso casi le cuesta la vida a un amigo.

La valquiria la soltó, retrocediendo un momento "cuando lo dice así…tiene un muy buen punto" susurró Ravel, quien fue golpeada por las otras dos "¡ay! ¡muy bien!" gritó molesta y adolorida al ver que había sido golpeada "no tienes por qué llorar, fue culpa del esclavo por no decir nada, ¿Qué lograba mantenerlo en secreto?" dijo ella, pues no era la única en no haber notado lo mal que estaba.

Koneko no dijo nadie, simplemente se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Asia finalmente sonrió cunado la chica albina le hizo cosquillas con sus orejas "Gracias chicas, realmente me siento mejor" dijo mientras volvía a sonreír y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Las chicas del grupo sonrieron, aliviadas de ver como se había recuperado de aquella situación.

De repente la puerta se abre de nuevo, mostrando a la enfermera de antes "Err…el paciente despertó" dijo de repente, sorprendiéndolas a todas "escuchó tu grito y se despertó" especificó ella entre dientes "y, aunque no se supone que deba dejarles pasar, convenció a mis amigas y a mí a dejar pasar por lo menos a una de ustedes" dijo ella con un tono rojizo en su rostro, aunque su mirada parecía molesta "¿Quién será?" preguntó ella, mirando con ojos agudos al pequeño grupo de adolescentes.

Asia vuelve rápidamente hacia sus amigas, quienes finalmente procesaron la información. Estas simplemente sonrieron "ve y dale un buen golpe…" Ravel se detuvo al ver los ojos furiosos de la enfermera "…psicológico al esclavo, regañalo por el susto que nos dio" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada, pues casi se gana un boleto fuera del hospital.

La chica rubia asintió y siguió apresuradamente a la enfermera, cerrando la puerta tras ella. realmente era una enorme habitación, algo que a ella le sorprendió mucho. Para su sorpresa, toda el área también tenía una apariencia al Japón antiguo o feudal, pero posea maquinaria que incluso rivalizaría con hospitales actuales, un raro contraste para ella.

Sin embargo, el objetivo de su actual sufrimiento se encontraba recostado en una cama improvisada, quizás por el hecho de no entrar en una real. El hombre azabache tenia vendas por algunas partes de su cuerpo, así como en el pecho. Su rostro tenia algunas venditas y parecía estar sufriendo por la expresión de su rostro.

* * *

Naruto Shippuuden OST - 19 - Despair

* * *

Este abrió los ojos y dejo de aparentar dolor "A-Argento-san…" susurró con una voz cansada, le dio una mirada, pues sus ojos era lo único que podía mover sin que le doliese algo "N-no sabía que podías gritar…e-estoy sorprendido" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, era minúscula, pero ella sabía que estaba feliz por ver una cara conocida.

Lentamente se acercó y se arrodilló, mirándolo en el suelo. La sonrisa del azabache se borró cuando vio cómo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a él "L-lo siento, ¡L-lo siento mucho!" gritó ella mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, pero actualmente era un desastre.

El gigante simplemente suspiró "no es tu culpa, es la mía" dijo mientras recordaba cuando el sello se rompió durante su batalla por una fuerte emoción "perdí el control sobre mis emociones y forcé mi cuerpo a seguir luchando o a moverme, no dejándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara" dijo mientras recordaba que en ningún momento descansó, sino que cada vez empezó a ser peor y peor.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó de repente Asia, todavía llorando abiertamente "si estaba tan mal, ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" dijo sonando absolutamente herida, decepcionada y hasta desilusionada, cosa que dejó sin habla por un momento al gigante.

Luego de unos segundos este sonrió "porque parecías feliz" dijo de repente, haciendo que se detuviera de llorar "…ustedes parecían felices…parecía divertido" dijo recordando todo lo que hicieron hace unas horas en Kioto "Ustedes son los primeros amigos de verdad que he tenido…me he divertido tanto…n-no…no quería que acabase" susurró recordando cuando el rubio dijo que iban a Kioto y ya tenía problemas con su cuerpo, ocultándolo frente a todos.

Mas recuerdos vinieron a él, sobre todo los que pasaron recientemente en Kioto del mundo humano "puede sonar egoísta, pero… ¿Qué es mi dolor comparado a la felicidad? Solo es pasajero…" dijo mientras levantaba con mucho esfuerzo un brazo, uno que tenía vendas y estaban enrojecidas por la sangre "Este es el mejor momento de mi vida…debo aprovecharlo mientras pueda…así…así podré irme con una sonrisa en mi rostro…como mi maestra" dijo mientras recordaba a una mujer risueña de cabellos negros.

Asia se encontraba llorando, pero esta vez no parecía querer detenerse, simplemente dejaba salir todo fuera, como una niña "no tienes que llorar por mi…no lo valgo" dijo mientras intentaba usar su brazo destruido para llegar a ella, pero no se lo permitía "ve y diviértete con los demás…diviértete con ellos y podrás contarme luego…apuesto…puedo apostar a que será muy divertido" dijo mientras lentamente perdía la fuerza y su brazo caía de vuelta a la cama "c-cuanto…cuanto me gustaría ir a jugar de nuevo…junto a ustedes…" susurró mientras empezaba a perder la conciencia a la que tanto se aferraba.

Asia rápida y delicadamente toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los enormes dedos de él "l-lo hará, L-lo prometo" dijo mientras chocaba su frente con su mano, como si de alguna manera eso le diera más fuerzas "v-volveremos a jugar, volveremos a reír todos juntos, lo prometo" dijo ella, ganándose una mirada del azabache "cuando todo esto acabe, iremos a volar un cometa en el parque, jugaremos en la sala de nuevo, cantaré aunque me sienta muy avergonzada" prometió mientras no dejaba de llorar.

El azabache simplemente sonrió cansado "eso suena muy bien…suena muy divertido" dijo mientras lentamente empezaba a cerrar los ojos, teniendo como última imagen el rostro lloroso de su compañera "…muy divertido…" susurró finalmente, quedándose dormido. Segundos después las maquinas empezaron a pitar muy fuerte, brillando de color rojo de advertencia.

Asia abrió los ojos en shock cuando el azabache abrió los ojos de repente, su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse por sí mismo, creándose heridas de donde salían chorros de sangre con algo de presión. Un grito de agonía y dolor puro salieron de su garganta, un rugido que retumbó por sus oídos y llegó hasta lo más profundo en su ser. Aquel dolor, aquel infierno que su amigo sentía en vida…por un momento ella pudo sentir ese dolor.

"¡rápido! ¡el sedante!" gritó una enfermera que salió de la nada y posiblemente estaba viendo toda la conversación "¡sujétenlo! ¡vamos a inyectarle el sedante!" Mas enfermeras que estaban en los alrededores entraron en la habitación, quienes sujetaron con fuerza sus miembros, inmovilizándolo "¡que alguien saque a la niña fuera de aquí! ¡Su estado empeora! ¡necesitamos a las doctoras, ahora!" gritó esta, agitando uno de sus brazos.

"¡no, esperen! ¡me necesita!" gritó Asia mientras una mujer Kitsune le sujetaba para sacarla fuera del lugar "¡puedo hacer algo! ¡sé que puedo!" gritó mientras intentaba zafarse para seguir a su lado, más la mujer kitsune tenía más fuerza física que ella "¡regresaré, lo prometo! ¡Esperame! ¡esperame!" gritó desesperadamente una última vez, viendo como este era sujetado por las enfermeras, quienes intentaban controlar la hemorragia tanto interna como externa.

"¡ustedes! ¡sujetad a su amiga!" gritó la mujer, quien lanzó a Asia hacia las chicas de su grupo, quienes fueron tomadas por sorpresa "¡largo de aquí! ¡no más visitas!" dicho esto, cerró la puerta. Los rugidos de agonía podían todavía escucharse desde detrás de la puerta, algo que todo el grupo pudo escuchar.

Asia rápidamente intentó abrir de nuevo la puerta, pero por más que la golpeaba, no podía hacer nada. Aun podía escuchar los gritos y solo aumentaba su impotencia, su debilidad, haciendo que cállese de rodillas frente a la puerta, llorando desesperadamente ante el dolor que eso le provocaba.

Sus amigas solo atinaron a rápidamente abrazarla entre todas, intentando hacer que dejase de lastimarse a sí misma en un intento por entrar. Koneko le tapo los oídos y Ravel simplemente la mantenía al suelo, para que no volviese a levantarse. Rossweisse por otro lado, simplemente colocó su cabeza en su pecho, intentando calmarla y amortiguar su lloriqueo. Ellas también lloraban, pues podían escuchar los gritos y finalmente se daban cuenta del calvario que su compañero estaba atravesando. Sus gritos hacían que sus cabellos se erizasen, pues sonaba tan aterrador que incluso podían sentir lastima.

 **'…espero que estés bien, esclavo…'**

* * *

 **"Distrito…Uzumaki"**

Susurró el rubio mientras caminaba por el lugar. a pesar de la fuerte seguridad que había que pasar para entrar a este pedazo de ciudad, ellos lograron pasar rápidamente, quizá porque estaba caminando junto a la líder de toda la facción Yokai. Miraba todo detenidamente, el contraste era increíble pues hace unos momentos estaba en una zona agrícola…y ahora estaba en una ciudad de la nada.

"Hai, Distrito Uzumaki" dijo ella mientras caminaba lentamente junto a él "mi amiga, que es la líder de esta familia, me pidió que te llevase hacia ella, tenia…curiosidad" dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba ocultarla detrás de sus largas mangas" Naruto le dio una mirada, sonaba demasiad coincidencia para ser verdad.

La mirada del rubio estaba con las personas de los alrededores, todas ellas tenían el cabello rojo o castaño, tal cual se le fue dicho por fujimai en su tiempo "es un poco extraño que estén separados de esta manera" dijo mirando cómo, en ningún momento, había escuchado de los pueblos fuera de divisiones por familia.

"aunque son bienvenidos, siguen siendo humanos" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa "Tenemos buenas relaciones con ellos, pero como podrás ver, se necesitan mutuamente para diferenciarse del resto" dijo mostrando como todo mundo parecía actuar normal, pero en cuanto lo veían de lejos junto a Yasaka, se detenían a observar.

"Eso me suena a viejos que intentan sentirse superior al diferenciarse los unos a los otros" susurró Naruto recordando algunos ejemplos que vivió cuando le tocó viajar por el mundo "supongo que tenía razón…" dijo Naruto mientras seguí caminando, dejando atrás a la mujer kitsune "…son humanos" dio mientras la dejaba atrás y seguía su camino solo.

La mujer se le quedó mirando un momento antes de suspirar "bueno, no era tan idiota como yo creía" decía mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a marcharse lentamente, para luego desaparecer tras una cúpula azul. Las personas a su alrededor parecían sorprendidas y cualquiera lo estaría, esa fue una magia maestra.

"ahora…" susurró mientras vía el enorme castillo que se alzaba sobre los demás edificios, el cual estaba seguro que estaba la mujer que lo trajo aquí "¿Cómo se supone que llegaré ahí?" pensó, pues quería algo más espectacular que tocar la puerta y ser atrapado por los guardias para posteriormente quedar encerrado en una jaula.

"¿no puedes simplemente tocar la puerta? Estoy segura que mamá no estará enojada, de hecho, está esperando a que lo hagas" escuchó a su lado, pero estaba tan concentrado en uno de sus planes que simplemente la ignoro. La voz definitivamente era femenina, pero juguetona e infantil, algo que se dio cuenta rápidamente.

"no, eso es muy genérico" negó el rubio mientras se rascaba una mejilla "Me ha sorprendido mucho hoy, no le daré el gusto de hacer que sus planes se cumplan, ahora seré yo quien le dé una sorpresa" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a si mismo dándole la sorpresa a todos, arruinando cualquier plan o broma pesada que iba en su dirección.

La chica se rio "tienes razón, suena aburrido también" dijo la chica a su lado mientras parecía estar haciendo una linda sonido de pensar "podemos ir por las paredes, luego colarnos por el jardín e ir de habitación en habitación hasta llegar al de mi madre" dijo ella emocionada, quizá por hacer algo que nunca había hecho "o podrías usarme de rehén, así pasaras más rápido por la guardia" dio otra idea, que sonaba descabellada pero factible.

"puede ser" susurró Naruto, pues para él sonaba verdaderamente inteligente y digno de hacerse "por cierto, ¿Quién…?" no terminó pues al girar su mirada, se topó con algo que no esperaba "…eres…" susurró mientras se quedaba sorprendido e incrédulo ante la chica. Esta ladeó la cabeza y se rio de su incredulidad.

"No puedo decirte mi nombre por aquí, me descubrirían" dijo ella, pues estaba completamente cubierta por telas oscuras, no había nada que se le pudiese ver. Lo interesante es que era ropa del mundo humano, a diferencia del estilo de ropa que aquí se usaba. Lo único visible para él eran sus ojos, los cuales eran azules.

Se tomó un tiempo para procesarlo "… ¿a eso le llamas disfraz? Pareces un villano misterioso salido de un manga genérico" dijo él pues la idea de usar un disfraz era mantenerse fuera de la vista de los demás, ahora ella era quien atraía la mirada de todo mundo, más que él mismo con su cabellera dorada.

Ella simplemente atino a reírse "Puede ser, ¡pero nadie me ha atrapado nunca!" dijo ella con una pose muy dramática "¡soy el bromista número uno en este lugar!" dicho esto, apunto el enorme castillo oriental frente a él "¡fui la única que hizo una pintura en ese lugar!" dijo mientras esta describía una imagen chibi de ella misma de color naranja y otros centenares de colores.

"¿por eso esos guardias están corriendo hacia aquí?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba como una gran cantidad de hombres con el mismo raje blanco, pero usando algunos protectores de metal corrían hacia ellos muy enojados. El pequeño bulto de ropa se quedó callado, para luego comenzar a correr.

"¡corre oni-chan! ¡los tipos malos van detrás de nosotros!" gritó ella sin mirar a atrás, corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas casi ni visibles detrás de las grandes gabardinas que usaba. De repente fue levantaba por un par de brazos, siendo este el mismo Naruto, sorprendiéndola.

"¡HA! ¡son más lentos que los policías!" gritó Naruto mientras empezó a correr a toda velocidad con la pequeña chica en brazos. De alguna forma se metió en unos suburbios donde había una gran cantidad de casas pegadas unas a las otras. Con mucha habilidad, hace un pequeño parkur entre las paredes y subió un par de pisos sobre ellos, quedando completamente en la oscuridad "guarda silencio" susurró mientras veía hacia abajo, los guardias que pasaban por ahí.

"¡rápido! ¡capturar al chico!" gritó quien parecía ser el líder "¡nuestra señora se ha cansado de esperar! ¡Atrapad al niño bromista también! ¡nos debe muchas horas de trabajo comunitario!" ambos bromistas sobre las casas se estremecieron cuando escucharon 'trabajo comunitario', ambos sabían que era una vida llena de trabajos gratis y forzados.

Estos guardias simplemente buscaron con la mirada y siguieron como si nada, sin buscar sobre sus cabezas "woa, lo logramos onii-chan" dijo la pequeña bromista mientras se sentaba sin temerle a las alturas, algo que le sorprendió un momento a Naruto "claro, yo podría haberlo logrado sola, pero se aprecia la ayuda" dijo ella con un tono muy orgulloso y altanero, pero eso no molesto al rubio.

Este simplemente atino a reírse. Luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de la falta de luz. Miró un momento al cielo y se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo "¿aquí anochece rápido o soy yo el que no ha sentido el paso del tiempo?" dijo recordaron que empezaron su viaje hasta la ciudad al medio día, quizás realmente había perdido el sentido del tiempo.

Sacando su celular, vio que hora era "son las 5:30" susurró, sorprendiéndose de como el tiempo se había realmente rápido "quizás el tiempo aquí y en la tierra es igual" dijo mientras veía como el cielo lentamente se tornaba naranja. Vio como el bromista frente a él miraba su celular con mucho interés, uno que salía de un niño curioso "¿Qué pasa? ¿nunca has visto uno?" preguntó divertido mientras se lo lanzaba.

La chica arropada lo atrapó en el aire, empezando a verlo como si fuera alguna clase de objeto mágico "¿esto es una de esas cosas tecnológicas que mi madre me contó sobre el mundo tierra?" se encontraba apagada, pero lo encendió por accidente "Increíble" dijo mientras rápidamente se acostumbraba y empezaba a maniobrarlo.

"oye, lo has tomado demasiado bien" dijo sorprendido como esta ya lo estaba dominando realmente rápido. A él le costó mucho tiempo, quizá años siquiera entender algo sobre tecnología, aun le costaba entender mucho las cosas complicadas, pero podía hacerse una idea si la interfaz era simple, como lo era un celular moderno o un control remoto con pocos botones.

"Bueno, no es tan difícil, es similar al Fuinjutsu" dijo ella dejándolo sin habla un momento "hay un lenguaje de programación, hay como cosas que hacen que otras cosas hagan…cosas específicas" dijo ella mientras de repente un montón de palabras que no entendía se mostraban en la pantalla, la que se volvió negra "Es como tener un sello de fujinjutsu a la mano que está equipado con otros dentro, es increíble" dijo mientras lo apagaba y se lo devolvía.

"para ser una niña pareces ser muy inteligente" dijo sorprendido por la forma en como había hecho algo raro con su celular "¿eres como un cerebrito o algo así?" preguntó, intentando saber más de la pequeña bromista incomprendida frente a él.

"¿cerebrito? No me considero uno" dijo ella con un tono neutral "Soy uzumaki, todos somos genios" dijo ella mientras parpadeaba frente a él "Quizás no tenemos el cuerpo más vigoroso como los Yokais, pero nuestra inteligencia es tan o más que incluso los más antiguos de los Yokais que han vivido cientos de años" dijo ella recordando como todo mundo manejaba extraordinariamente el fuinjutsu a una edad temprana.

'bueno, ahí se va mi última sospecha' dijo recordando que su peor atributo era la inteligencia 'no soy realmente un uzumaki después de todo' dijo suspirando cansado, pues el viaje ahora sonaba una pérdida de tiempo. por otro lado, vio como todo se hizo de noche rápidamente "quizás sea bueno regresar, ¿no?" dijo mientras pensaba en donde estaban sus amigos y en donde pasarían la noche.

"si…mamá va a estar muy furiosa cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy" dijo ella temblando ligeramente "mamá da miedo cuando se enoja" Naruto se rio entre dientes, pero dejó de reír cunado recordó a cierto ángel rubio que le hacia la vida imposible si algo no salía como ella quería, temblando junto a ella por el recuerdo.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a mi madre? escuché que ella te estaba buscando" dijo ella recordando la conversación del guardia "de seguro estará muy enojada y si vienes conmigo, si enojo ira hacia así y yo me salvaré" sonaba un muy buen plan para ella, pero el rubio aún no estaba convencido "Vamos, onii-chan…hazlo por tu pequeño y pobre Kohai" dijo mientras sus ojos azules mostraban una tristeza sin igual.

Naruto sudó un momento, más suspiro derrotado "bueno, de todas formas, nos están buscando así que…" dijo mientras miraba como las luces de la ciudad se encendían y todo parecía más vivo que antes "seria aburrido recorrer la ciudad solo, porque no" dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo saltar a la niña "pero…" dijo mientras se levantaba y corría, dando un fuerte salto, pasando a la siguiente casa "¿puedes seguirme el ritmo?" preguntó con una sonrisa retadora.

La pequeña niña no se quedó corta ni perezosa, incluso con todas esas ropas que le cubrían, de alguna forma dio un gran salto y, usando una vara como péndulo, dio un gran salto con voltereta incluida hasta quedar frente a él "¿te parezco lo suficientemente buena para seguirte?" dijo ella con ojos muy divertidos y estaba seguro de que sonreía de forma burlona detrás de sus ropas.

Naruto simplemente bufó "que engreída" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a correr por los tejados, con la chica siguiéndole a sus espaldas. intentaba tomar el camino más difícil en cada momento que pasaba, siempre mirando a sus espaldas para ver si su pequeña Kohai podía con el desafío, pero encontraba formas de cómo hacerlo.

Ambos parecían dos sombras que corrían encima de las cabezas de los ciudadanos, usaban cualquier cosa a su disposición para llegar a tal o cual lugar y de alguna extraña manera, parecían demasiado similares para su gusto. Por alguna extraña razón, se rio en un momento cuando le empezó a gustar esto de saltar por los tejados, pues le recordaba a su infancia en las calles pobres de américa. La chica detrás de él parecía la más contenta, pues se reía como una niña cada vez que terminaba un salto.

"Oye" la llamó una vez que ya estaban algo cerca de la mansión o tembló sintoísta que tenían en frente "¿Dónde dices que estaba tu casa?" preguntó muy curioso, pues hace unos momentos ya habían pasado la zona residencial y urbana, solo quedaba una enorme plaza, jardines y el enorme lugar.

"Ese ese onii-chan, el más grande del centro" dijo mientras apuntaba al enorme edificio "usualmente salgo de día sin que me vean y regreso en la noche, pero…" dijo notando como la guardia parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre "puede que tu desaparición haya alertado mucho a los guardias, no creo que pueda atravesar las murallas con normalidad" admitió con algo de nerviosismo, pues no tenía como volver ahora

"no me lo creo" dijo mientras se golpeaba el rostro al ver el lio en el que se había metido. Podría simplemente darse por vencido y entregarse, dándole tiempo a la niña de volver a donde sea que debe volver dentro del castillo, pero por otro lado… "infiltrarnos a un templo, castillo mítico de la realeza del lugar" susurró mientras lo pensaba un momento "¿quieres entrar con estilo?" preguntó mientras veía una entrada de alcantarilla cercana.

La chica siguió su mirada y una nube oscura se formó a su alrededor "no puedo ensuciarme ni oler mal onii-chan, pero…" dijo mientras tocaba algo de su ropa, el cual era un circulo mágico que ilumino su ropa un momento "Esto me mantendrá fuera del olor, pero igual…no me gusta la alcantarilla" dijo con un rostro verde detrás de sus ropas.

"a mí tampoco" admitió el rubio, quien de repente fue atrapado por la niña quien dibujaba algo con un pincel "¿Qué haces?" preguntó confundido antes que un suave brillo lo cubriera. Cuando esta le dejo, vio que en su uniforme blanco había dos grandes círculos mágicos.

"uno es para que el popo o la suciedad no manche lo blanco, el otro es para que el olor no se impregne" dijo ella mientras guardaba su pincel dentro de sus tantas ropas "Creo que estamos listos, pero debo advertirle…no será fácil" dijo mientras recordaba las innumerables trampas mágicas, las trampas físicas y la guardia constante del lugar.

"Somos dos bromistas contra un grupo de novatos aburridos que solo saben encerrarse en su propio lugar, vamos a humillarlos con la mayor broma que se ha creado jamás" dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano. a sus espaldas, la pequeña niña se rio entre dientes y asintió, entrando al plan con él.

 **"¡esto será muy divertido!"**

* * *

 **Stephen Anderson - Army of One (ost)**

* * *

Se vio rápidamente como, debajo de la enorme construcción, ambos caminaban por las grandes alcantarillas y pasaban a cierto lugar. la niña subió primero e hizo algo con la piedra de la alcantarilla para romper el seguro mágico. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero del templo, logrando infiltrarse con éxito.

Ambos caminaron por el gran jardín como si nada, ocultándose entre la maleza, entre los arboles sin ser descubriendo, con una increíble cantidad de habilidad para refugiarse. Llegaron a un extremo de las grandes puertas, pero, en vez de intentar abrirlo, el rubio lanzó con toda su fuerza a la pequeña rubia, quien subió un par de pisos y cayó a salvo.

El rubio tomó cierto espacio y corrió por las paredes, siendo ayudado por la pequeña niña que le sujetó el brazo, ayudándole a subir. Ambos estaban en el segundo piso del enorme templo, ya era un buen paso. Su siguiente desafío fue una enorme sala, donde el suelo había una enorme cantidad de sellos mágicos, algunos hasta flotaban en el aire y formaban campos que detección.

Naruto rápidamente salta entre ellos, esquivando de forma increíble y mostraba una elasticidad como lo tendría un gimnasta. Hubo partes difíciles, pero logró pasar a través de toda la seguridad. Usó un pequeño trozo de papel que le dio la niña hace unos momentos contra lo que parecía ser el interruptor de estos, desapareciendo las trampas.

Rápidamente se vio a ambos corriendo por los pasillos, ocultándose de cualquier guardia en el momento oportuno, para seguir con su infiltración. De esta forma pasaron innumerables habitaciones, subiendo rápidamente por los pasillos como si de grandes ladrones o espías fuesen.

Finalmente llegaron al último piso, une enorme puerta roja y con adornos dorados les impedía el pase "lo logramos onii-chan, mamá debe de estar aquí" escuchó a su lado el rubio, quien giro para verla. Abrió los ojos en shock al ver como esta empezó a quitarse su traje, el cual lanzó al suelo y lo ocultó dentro de un jarrón "uff, me estoy cansando de usarlo, es demasiado grueso" dijo la pequeña chica mientras intentaba airarse con sus manos. (ost end)

Naruto se quedó petrificado, pues el cabello de la niña lo dejaba sin palabras. Era dorado, sus ojos eran azules y tenía un par de coletas en su cabeza. Su ropa era la de una princesa y esta se estaba arreglando aún más con algunas cosas que tenía guardadas en su ropa "me gustaría que guardes el secreto, onii-chan" dijo ella mientras terminaba de arreglarse "Si mamá se entera, estaré en muchos problemas" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras suspiraba e intentaba estar lo más inexpresiva posible.

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta, la expresión de shock puro aún no se le quitaba, mas agitó su cabeza cuando la chica a su lado tocó la puerta "Madre, quiero entrar, soy yo" dijo la chica tocando la puerta con alguna clase de adorno dorado. El rubio escuchó alguna clase de respuesta y la puerta empezó a abrirse por sí sola, sorprendiéndolo.

Ambos entraron lentamente por la habitación, una enorme habitación lujosa de estilo japonés, donde había algunos estantes que tenían algunos documentos o pergaminos. Había algo increíble y era como todo era tan radicalmente hermoso, hasta el mínimo detalle de perfección, notándose que realmente era de la realeza.

Se distrajo un poco, siguiendo de cerca a la pequeña niña hacia donde parecía haber una mujer sentada frente a una mesa pequeña, mirando algunos documentos, completamente concentrada. Su concentración fue tal, que no lo vio ni escuchó, fue como si no estuviera en la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa malévola creció por su rostro,

La pequeña chica rubia se colocó junto a su madre, cumpliendo con las tradiciones y reglas familiares "Madre, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo-" "¡HOLA!" un fuerte grito junto a una enorme explosión se escuchó en toda la habitación, haciendo saltar del susto a tanto madre e hija, quienes no se lo esperaban.

La mujer pelirroja miró como la explosione era producto de una bolsa plástica siendo reventada a mucha presión por el rubio, quien se reía a carcajadas por la expresión que dio esta junto a su hija rubia "¡oh dios, fue tan divertido!" dijo mientras intentaba controlar su risa, pero no podía aguantar. Luego de un tiempo y darse cuenta de las miradas de ambas, empezó a calamares de verdad "Eso les pasa por hacerme perder mi tiempo y mandar guardias a por mí, ¡nadie me captura y se sale con la suya!" advirtió este, cruzando los brazos.

La mujer pelirroja le miraba como un bicho raro, mientras que su hija a su lado estaba intentando aguantar la risa por la expresión roja que tenía esta "y-ya veo" tartamudeó un poco la pelirroja, aclarándose un poco la voz "bueno… ¿puedo preguntar cómo fue que traspaso a mis guardias, mi seguridad mágica y mi sistema de alarmas?" preguntó curiosa y todavía un poco sorprendida por el susto.

Naruto parpadeó "no es la respuesta que yo esperaba la verdad" admitió, esperando algo como una mujer muy enfadada o que intentara matarle "y sobre su pregunta…" dijo mientras saltaba hacia atrás y hacia una pose súper exagerada "¡no hay nada imposible para Uzumaki Naruto!" gritó este mientras sus dientes brillaban por la pose ridícula que hacía, como cuando era niño.

La brocha que usaba la mujer para escribir cae lentamente de sus manos, rebotando en el suelo en cámara lenta. Naruto ve como el ambiente de la habitación cambió radicalmente, pues nuevamente, no era la respuesta que él esperaba. Incluso su pequeña kohai había dejado de reírse, parecía estar en shock y lo demostraba abiertamente, pues retrocedió un par de pasos, sin poder creérselo.

Lentamente baja las manos, rascando la cabeza "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué las caras largas?" preguntó confundido y eso es algo que no le gustaba. De repente vio como la mujer de cabellos rojos se levanta del suelo y empezá a caminar hacia él, para luego tomarle las mejillas "señora, esto ha sido una tarde muy extraña para mi…no lo haga más extraño" pidió mientras sentía a la mujer viendo su rostro de cerca.

Deja de bromear cuando ve como unas gotas de lágrimas caen lentamente de sus ojos. Esas pequeñas gotas rápidamente se vuelven un rio de lágrimas, dejándole sin habla cuando ve el rostro de la mujer sumido en un profundo dolor "n-no p-puedo c-creerlo…e-eres tt-u" tartamudea mientras rápidamente le abraza, sin importar que era un extraño.

Estaba incrédulo, sorprendido y hasta algo asustado. Por un momento pensó en hacer a un lado, pero lo que dijo en su oído le dejó sin habla, haciendo que sus pupilas se contrajeran por tamaña información. Su rostro, sumido en una incredulidad sin igual, baja la mirada para ver a la chica rubia que hace unos momentos había conocido y había entablado una bonita amistad. Esta también dejaba salir unas pequeñas lágrimas, dejando en descubierto que esto no era una mentira, era una cruel realidad.

 **"eres tu…Naruto-kun…mi primer hijo  
…Mi niño que murió al nacer…"**

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Mi verdadera familia... mi verdadera madre.

* * *

 **Bueno, muchos me odiaran por dejarlo en algo como esto, pero no me importa, necesito dejarlo todo para después, porque se viene una explicación taaaan larga y tediosa, que me llevara todo el capítulo hablar de ello. Vamos, me estoy inspirando un poco del Cannon de Naruto, porque es similar a lo de óbito y todo eso…pero me gusta creer que le voy a dar un giro más original, o eso espero.**

 **No estoy seguro si llamar el siguiente capítulo "el hijo prodigo" o como lo deje hace un rato, ni idea. Espero sus grandes comentarios porque luego del siguiente capítulo se viene una movida, pero…digamos que a partir de aquí todo empieza a volverse muy darks con muertes por todos lados y eso, espero que no les importe si me demoro un poco más en construir las relaciones de Naruto con su familia, al igual que su pasado.**

 **COMENTAR, SUSCRIBIRSE, muy importante, me ayuda a tener más fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, realmente aprecio los comentarios y no olvidad que cualquier pregunta les responderé en el siguiente capítulo o personalmente si tienen una cuneta de fanfiction. HASTA LA OTRA :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Lazos más allá de la Sangre

Jamás, en toda mi historia como Ficker…se han quejado de mis notas al final de los capítulos XD. De mis capítulos quizás algunas veces, sobre todo cuando no los entienden y siempre se han quejado de mi falta de ganas por actualizar mis demás historias. Vamos a empezar por partes.

Eso que siempre digo de "suscríbanse y Comentar" es una broma, una parodia, una sátira a los Canales de Yotube XD. Todos saben que me gusta bromear un montón y siempre lo he hecho, es raro que no se den cuenta de la referencia pues está completamente explicito, incluso en un momento dije que era una broma.

Por otro lado, eso de "darks" es porque me ha pasado algo muy malo en el pasado. Había una historia en donde yo "Maté" literalmente a los amigos del protagonista y al protagonista en sí, pero de una forma muy desgarradora y…traumática, por así decirlo. Muchos se quejaron y hasta insultaron sin razón aparente, pues no les gusto como fue que murieron…y porque murieron. Para evitar eso digo que será "Darks", aunque no estoy seguro en ese momento. Todas esas notas son escritas antes del capítulo, tampoco es muy "Spoiler" porque ni siquiera digo de qué manera.

Algunas respuestas al random:

\- no, Naruto no tiene a Kurama, tiene algo más oscuro…aunque tampoco puedo decir que tiene, ya que es más complicado que un simple recipiente. (Ya he respondido esto antes, en otro capítulo)

\- La pareja todavía está en el aire. Iré probando con todas y con la que mejor me guste se queda al final, pero eso si, como este es un Naruto ingenuo, estúpido (Como el de su Cannon), tendrá muchos problemas para darse cuenta, vamos…como Hinata, por ejemplo. Terminó su anime y si no fuera por The Last, ese rubio ni cuenta se daba. (que, por cierto, fue un romance súper forzado e intentaré evitar, pero por como es el protagonista lo dudo mucho D':)

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** Lazos más allá de la sangre

* * *

 **"¿Dónde está ese maldito idiota?"**

Refunfuñó una pequeña chica rubia de coletas, quien tenía una expresión más que molesta en su rostro. A su lado estaba una chica de cabellos plateados que tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, una pequeña chica albina inexpresiva y una triste chica rubia. El pequeño grupo de chicas estaban siendo guiadas por un hombre castaño vestido de yukata blanca.

"No creo que debas hablas así a Naruto-san, no cuando hay una posibilidad que estas personas sean su…familia" le susurró La valquiria a la pequeña chica, quien empezó a hacer pucheros "¿te has dado cuenta que todos estos humanos tienen tanta magia como Naruto-san?" preguntó ella mientras tenía un brillo rojo en su iris.

Ravel iba a decir algo, pero las palabras de su amiga le dieron curiosidad por un momento. La miró a los ojos y vio el ligero brillo rojo que traía " **Mana Essence"** reconoció ella el hechizo de alteración usado por su compañera "¿Qué tanto tienen?" preguntó ella con un rostro más serio.

"Nuevamente, el mismo que el de Naruto-san" dijo ella recordando la increíble aura que traía el rubio "probablemente tengan la cantidad mágica de C o un poco menos "dijo ella mientras miraba como los adultos tenían la energía igual que su compañero, mientras lo niños no estaban tan lejos. Ravel chaqueó la lengua mientras miraba a todos lados con una ceja levantada.

"tienen una energía igual a un Demonio de clase baja o un ángel común, ¿Qué clase de humanos tienen tanta energía mágica?" susurró ella fastidiada y un poco preocupada, pues nunca había escuchado de humanos que tengan tanta magia. Lo único bueno que tenían los humanos era su inteligencia, la cual subían rápidamente o la experiencia, la cual también ganan rápidamente a comparación de otras razas. Otra también sería el atributo llamado FAITH, el cual dejó de usarse hace mucho por la inutilidad de este mismo. Curiosamente los humanos tenían mucho o muy poco de ese atributo tan inútil.

"bueno, por lo menos sabemos el misterio de Naruto-san" dijo ella mientras recordaba como todo su grupo pensaba que era algo único "aunque todavía se me hace raro saber, hasta ahora solo hemos visto a humanos de cabellos rojo y castaño" dijo recordando la conversación con la madre de su amiga y su propia experiencia, pues todos a su alrededor iban con esa categoría.

"no Todos" interrumpió el guardia, quien había escuchado eso ultimo y las asustó con su interrupción "Hay solo una Uzumaki que rompé eso mismo" dijo este serio y sin ganas de hablar "ella es rubia, tiene el cabello de color dorado" las chicas dejaron escapar jadeos sorprendidos por esto último.

Antes que cualquiera podría decir algo, vieron que las casas orientales ricas habían acabado, mostrándole el imponente castillo. Se quedaron un rato calladas, hasta que Ravel interrumpió "ummm, ¿Cuál es la posibilidad que esa única Uzumaki de cabello rubio es heredera de este clan?" preguntó ella, siempre con la vista en el templo. El hombre no respondió, simplemente siguió su camino "Lo sabía" dijo Ravel con una expresión oscura y molesta.

"¡ **NARUTOOOO ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA BUSCA PROBLEMAS**!"

* * *

 **"¿H-hijo?"**

Susurró el rubio incrédulo, con sus ojos rebosantes de esa misma incredulidad que actualmente sentía por todo su cuerpo. Su vida pasó rápidamente frente a sus ojos, devolviéndole a la realidad otra vez. Sacudiendo su cabeza, intenta separarse de la mujer "Señora, debe de estar equivocada, solo es una coincidencia" dijo ese mismo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "vera, la cuidadora de mi orfanato mi llamó uzumaki porque dice que vio un remolino en mi estómago" intentó explicarse este, pero a pesar de todo, la mujer no lo dejaba ir.

Ella rápidamente negó con su cabeza "¡no, estoy segura! ¡tú eres él!" remarcó ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Naruto simplemente desvió la mirada, sin creer nada de lo que le decía "…no me crees, ¿verdad?" Naruto niega lentamente. La mujer pelirroja rápidamente lo suela y va en busca de algo en sus repisas.

Naruto ve como la mujer rápidamente lanza pergaminos y cosas en los suelos, cosas de mucho valor e importancia, pero no parecía importarle a aquella que decía ser su madre. Parecía haber encontrado algo y rápidamente rebusca con sus llorosos ojos "¡mira!" gritó desde lejos, cortando la distancia y empujando una hoja en su rostro "¡mira bien!" dijo con una voz temblorosa mientras intentaba hacer que le creyera.

Era una fotografía, por más raro que fuese, de la misma mujer que estaba embarazada y estaba acompañada de un hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que, efectivamente, el hombre rubio a su lado compartía consigo un gran parecido, sobre todo el color de piel "Mi familia tiene un tic verbal único, todos lo compartimos" dijo ella con una sonrisa llorosa "¿verdad? ¿Dattebane?" preguntó ella mientras sorbía sus propios mocos, intentando aparentar una fortaleza que no existía.

 **"Naruto sonaba muy bonito, sobre todo cuando lo escuchaba junto a Uzumaki. ¿verdad que es lindo, mi pequeño remolino?"**

"N-Naruto fue el nombre que tu padre te dio antes que nazcas, es porque se trata de una obra suya muy famosa aquí en Kioto Primordial" dijo la mujer mientras tartamudeaba y sus manos temblaban nerviosos, todavía intentando convencerlo "sobre todo porque era el héroe de la segunda parte…una parte que él quería que nunca pudo acabar. Ambos te estábamos esperando con mucha emoción, te amábamos" dijo ella con más lágrimas en su rostro

 **"te encontré en una pequeña canasta a las afueras de mi orfanato, era mi primer día y mi primer niño, ¡estoy tan feliz que fueras tú!"**

"…mientes…" susurró el rubio, quien tenía su cabeza sujetada por sus manos ante la gran cantidad de recuerdos que ahora revivía en su mente "tú mientes" dijo un poco más alto, mordiendo sus propios dientes ante la increíble cantidad de dolor que sentía en ese momento "¡Estas mintiendo!" gritó mientras revelaba sus ojos, los cuales parecían furiosos con lágrimas en ellos.

Su gritó hizo que la mujer retrocediera, incapaz de ver como su tan esperado hijo parecía mirarle con una increíble cantidad de furia "¡yo fui encontrado en una canasta, a las afueras de mi hogar!" gritó mientras recordaba aquella noche en donde lo perdió todo "¡¿Qué clase de madre dice amar a su hijo si esta la abandonó?! ¡¿Dónde está ese amor?!" preguntó mientras todavía seguía en negación.

"toda mi vida…toda mi vida me imaginé a mí mismo teniendo una familia" susurró mientras se recordaba a si mismo de niño, mirando a otros niños andando con sus padres "me esforzaba mucho…realmente me esforzaba mucho para tener un hogar y cuando lo conseguí…" la imagen de ese niño rubio se vio envuelto en una increíble cantidad de llamas "¡se me fue arrebatado!" gritó incapaz de aguantar tanto dolor acumulado.

Nuevamente la monja de cabellos negros volvía a su mente, recordándola con una bonita sonrisa, pero un enorme agujero en su estómago, todo esto mientras él mismo estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de un pequeño niño muerto de su misma edad. Esos recuerdos se esfumaron lentamente mientras las llamas lo consumían todo, junto a las personas que tanto amaba.

Antes que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, Naruto les dio la espalda y salto quien sabe cuántos metros, pues el edificio realmente era gigantesco. Kushina rápidamente se acerca a su balcón, solo para encontrar al rubio bajando los pisos como si nada, para el final caerse en el suelo y seguir corriendo, perdiéndose en los jardines principales.

"¡no te preocupes, Madre!" escuchó de repente a sus espaldas, viendo como su hija menor salía apurada del lugar, aunque suponía que era difícil correr con un Kimono puesto "¡lo encontraré, sé dónde está!" dijo mientras le enseñaba una pequeña sonrisa y salía del lugar, intentando perderse por los pasillos.

"¡Naruko, espera!" gritó mientras intentaba detenerla, pero esta misma se perdió por los pasillos, fingiendo que no escuchó su grito. Lentamente vio que se encontraba sola, desconsolada y realmente triste. Lentamente empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas, pero el recuerdo de su hijo lleno de dolor de alguna u otra manera le llevaba a las lágrimas.

"¡idiota! ¡te estamos!" escuchó a sus espaldas, volteando sorprendida ante los intrusos que habían llegado y no se había percatado. Se trataba de los demás intrusos que llegaron junto a su hijo, posiblemente seas sus amigos. La pequeña rubia del frente parecía estar muy molesta e iba a gritar de nuevo, cuando miro a su alrededor "…por el Maoh" susurró mientras veía como todo estaba destrozado y la mujer llorosa del medio.

"Creo que interrumpimos algo, Ravel-san" susurró Rossweisse mientras sudaba ligeramente al ver que la mujer hace unos minutos estaba llorando "lo mejor sería retirarnos lentamente, retirada táctica" la pequeña chica asintió. Kushina vio como el grupo de chicas empezó a retroceder lentamente, cerrando la puerta en completo silencio.

Sorbiendo sus mocos, lentamente miró al cielo "¡Es suficiente!" gritó molesta, pateando el suelo y generando más desorden "¡¿Qué pasa hoy con la seguridad?! ¡¿es tan fácil pasar a través de nuestros guardias?! ¡¿no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?!" gritó ofuscada, recordando como todo esto comenzó desde que su hijo logró traspasar fácilmente sus defensas. Ahora venían sus amigos y pasaban la seguridad como si nada, demostrando su punto. Para ser sincero a sí misma, ella admite que todo ha estado saliendo mal.

 **"¡maldita sea! ¡dattebane!"**

* * *

 **"bonitas vistas, ¿eh? ¿onii-chan?"**

Naruto levantó lentamente la mirada que tenia de la ciudad, para ver el pequeño saco de bultos que era, quien decía ser, su hermana. El no responde, simplemente agacha la mirada, enterrándola entre sus rodillas, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica disminuyera significativamente.

La chica suspira y se vuelve a colocar las capuchas sobre su cabeza, sentándose a su lado "¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?" preguntó Naruto mientras elevaba aun poco la vista, nuevamente mirando la ciudad luminosa sobre sus pies. La pregunta toma sorpresivamente a la chica, quien se demora un poco para pensar.

"bueno, ahora como sé que somos hermanos, y si es verdad que compartimos algo en común, pensé en el lugar donde buscaría aclarar mis dudas" respondió la chica, señalándole su entorno "Este es mi refugio, mi lugar feliz…por así decirlo" respondió ella con una sonrisa que no podía ver, pero sabía que estaba en su rostro.

"Ya veo" respondió el rubio, dejando salir un gran suspiro "cada vez encuentro menos formas de cómo asegurar que no soy tu hermano" dijo casi como un susurro, llamándole la atención "no importa que excusa busque, esta es la verdad…" dijo este mientras levantaba su mano y señalaba la ciudad bajo sus pies "se supone que este debería de ser mi hogar, pero…no siento que sea así" respondió, nuevamente volviendo a su estado depresivo.

"esa es tu verdad, un chico que se encierra en su propia verdad siempre intentara negar lo que es evidente" dijo Naruko mientras le imitaba y abrazaba sus rodillas "aunque, yo simplemente no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan renuente" dijo ella con una sonrisa algo fanfarrona "es como…te despiertas como un don nadie y ahora eres un príncipe" su sonrisa decayó un poco "claro, es aburrido y en su mayoría realmente fastidioso…con toda esta formalidad y responsabilidades…" dijo ella decayendo completamente, ahora si compartiendo esa tristeza y no solamente imitándolo.

Naruto le mira un momento y simplemente sonríe "Me hubiera gustado tenerte como hermana" dijo sorprendiéndole un momento, pero este simplemente miraba el cielo "hace unos años me hubiera servido tener compañía…cuando más lo necesitaba" admitió, recordando esos momentos de soledad.

La pequeña chica rubia le mira un momento y bufa divertida "a mi también me hubiera servido un hermano mayor como tú" dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus manos "entre los prometidos para casarme, hasta la presión de mi familia o las persecuciones cuando hago travesuras…estoy segura que me hubieras ayudado y hacer algo más ligero este…infierno" dijo sin encontrar otra palabra para describir lo que actualmente le pasaba.

Naruto asintió en silencio "puedo imaginármelo" dijo cerrando los ojos imaginándose ser un heredero "Yo pasé hambre en innumerables ocasiones y estaba atado a la necesidad de trabajar para sobrevivir, pero…" dijo recordando a las innumerables caras conocidas que recordaba "no ha sido tan malo en general, era libre" dijo recordando nuevamente al viajar por el mundo.

"Ya…" dijo la pequeña rubia a su lado, mirando triste la ciudad "yo no he salido ni siquiera del distrito Uzumaki" respondió ella con una mirada triste "ni siquiera tengo permitido salir del castillo, tengo suerte de tener el valor de salir con esto" dijo mientras sacudía las grandes cantidades de abrigos que vestía.

"tampoco quiero mencionar las clases de etiqueta, las clases de Fuinjutsu o las miles y miles de clases para tomar el té" se quejó ella mientras sacudía sus cortas manos "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué necesito clases de como sostener una maldita taza de cerámica?!" se preguntó ella, exaltándose un poco por sus recuerdos aburridos "¡¿Por qué tengo clases de cómo comportarme como una dama?! ¡yo me siento como me dé la gana!" dijo mientras abría las piernas, sentándose como un hombre lo haría.

Naruto se imaginaba a la pequeña rubia haciendo pucheros y eso simplemente le saco una sonrisa, además de una risa "Me estas convenciendo cada vez mas de que soy tu hermano y mira que yo sigo intentando negarlo" se rio mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. La chica simplemente refunfuño por lo bajo.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, disfrutando simplemente de las vistas o de la compañía del otro "¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica de pronto, llamándole la atención "¿Por qué estás tan renuente a aceptar que eres mi hermano?" preguntó ella empequeñeciendo su sonrisa, casi hasta desaparecerla.

Naruto simplemente negó "no es que los odie o algo así, de hecho…creo que me hubiera gustado vivir junto a ustedes, pero…" nuevamente recordaba su viejo orfanato, terminando por sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos "lo que dice tu madre es muy diferente a lo que me contó quien yo consideraba mi madre" contó este, sorprendiéndola "ella me encontró fuera de su orfanato, ella me dio ambos nombres, estoy seguro que ella nunca me ha mentido" dijo este, teniendo completa fidelidad a sus palabras.

Naruko se quedó callada, para luego mirar el infinito "Quien sabe" dijo ella, ganándose una mirada de su hermano "Yo no sé la historia de lo que paso, solo sé que mi hermano murió al nacer" dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada "Mi mamá tampoco es una mujer que cree en milagros, pero parecía más que segura que eras mi hermano, debe de haber una historia de promedio" dijo ella recordando como su hermano salió sin pedir explicaciones.

Naruto se quedó callado un buen tiempo antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro "tienes razón" dijo deprimido mientras se golpeaba el rostro "dejé que mis emociones tomaran el control y terminé gritando a una pobre mujer que esperaba el retorno de su hijo con los brazos abiertos, una mujer que, a pesar de no tener ninguna seguridad, esperaba ver a su hijo cruzar esas puertas" dijo mientras se golpeaba el rostro, sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

"Hay una forma de cómo arreglarlo" dijo la chica rubia a su lado, llamándole la atención "Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer, O-N-I-I C-H-A-N" deletreó lentamente ella, enseñándole una sonrisa burlona detrás de las capuchas que la cubrían por completo.

Ella se ganó una mirada por parte del rubio, quien intentaba hacer que lo pensara dos veces, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Antes que pudiese responder, su celular timbró, sorprendiéndolo "¿hay señal en Kioto Primordial? ¿me estas jodiendo?" preguntó incrédulo, respondiendo la llamada "errr, ¿hola?" pregunta confundido, con su hermana casi con su rostro pegado al suyo.

 **"¡GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!"** el gritó le provoca dolor en el oído, al igual que su hermana **"¿Hiciste llorar a una pobre mujer? ¡eres un patán!"** escuchó la voz de Ravel, caminando apresuradamente quien sabe a dónde **"¿acaso nunca has leído una historia sobre el príncipe perdido? ¡eres un idiota!"** Naruto simplemente tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"Quizás fui muy brusco, intentaré disculparme-" " ¡hola! ¡soy naruko! ¡¿hola?!" "Tengo una idea de que hacer, aunque no me guste, tendré que aceptar que soy su hijo, pero necesito-" " ¡¿hola?! ¡¿hay alguien por ahí?! ¡soy naruko!" "¡Naruko, has silencio!" gritó el rubio fastidiado, sujetando con fuerza la cabeza de su hermana que gritaba a su oído e interrumpía la conversación, esta simplemente cruzó los brazos molesta "Lo siento por eso, es mi…nueva hermana, supongo" dijo un poco confundido, sin saber cómo llamar a la pequeña chica rubia.

 **"veo que, si es tu hermana, es igual de ruidosa que tu"** ambos rubios fruncieron el ceño por lo que dijo Ravel **"mira, no me importa, pero actualmente estamos en problemas"** sus palabras solo sorprendieron al rubio y compañía **"La guardia nos tiene y de hecho, están escuchando esta conversación"** dijo ella dejándolo aún más sorprendido **"la princesa está perdida y su madre ha pedido tu cabeza, estamos ayudándola para pedir la recompensa, es mucho oro sabes"** lo último lo dejó helado **"ahora dime, ¿Dónde estás?"** preguntó con una voz linda, algo muy impropio de ella.

Antes que Naruto pudiera responder, Naruko le quitó su celular "¡no hagan nada, soy yo!" gritó esperando que los guardias escuchasen "¡lo tengo, no hay nada de que preocuparse, estábamos a punto de regresar!" se escuchó un murmullo del otro lado, pero nada más "Naruto-san, tiene algo que decir, ¿Verdad?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa forzada y empujando el celular a su rostro. Este simplemente le mira con una exprecion forzada en su rostro

 **"Naruko, esto no se va a solucionar diciendo que realmente soy tu hermano"**

* * *

 **"Bueno, mierda, funcionó"**

Fue la voz incrédula del rubio quien miraba como ahora se encontraba vestido con el yukata del clan Uzumaki ye estaba en una habitación de lujo. A su lado estaba su hermana comiendo delicadamente un gran plato de ramen "que te dije onii-chan, a que soy muy guay" dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras hacia una V con sus dedos, colocándola sobre un ojo suyo. Pero al ver como todo mundo le miraba se aclaró la garganta, nuevamente comiéndolo con delicadeza.

Con uno de sus ojos temblando ante la incredulidad, se vio a si mismo sentado en una enorme mesa compartida con muchos otros hombres y mujeres vestidos igual, pero eran adultos. Pudo divisar incluso algunos ancianos en la gran mesa, pero no dijo nada sobre ellos, parecían importantes. En el medio del todo estaba su madre, quien traía una enorme sonrisa brillante y también comía Ramen, al igual que sus hijos.

Miró el ramen frente a él y, a pesar de ser su comida favorita, estar en un lugar tan silencioso le hacía sentir muy incómodo. Todo era tan jodidamente formal que incluso su hermana parecía adoptar otra personalidad "Naruto-sama" escuchó a su lado, una bonita sirvienta pelirroja "¿no le gusta?" preguntó con un tono triste.

La forma en como le llamó le hizo sentir que iba a vomitar incluso su propio estómago, pero se aguantó las ganas de vomitar "n-no, solo..." dijo intentando mantener su calma y no gritar lo absurdo de la situación "Ya he comido antes y no quiero…comer más" dijo sudando ligeramente, recordando a que le importaba muy poco eso mientras la comida fuera ramen.

La sirvienta parpadeó y sonrió, asintiendo. Naruto vio como esta empezó a alejarse, colocándose a los lados de las paredes como toda la servidumbre. Todo era silencio, un silencio que la daba náuseas y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Las miradas tampoco le agradaban, era una mirada muy sombría y hostil, lo único que quería en este momento era desaparecer.

Terminada la comida, se le dirigió a su habitación, pero como no tiene una, se iba a quedar en un lugar especial "Naruko, ¿A dónde me estas llevando?" preguntó confundido, pues hace unos minutos su hermana se ofreció a llevarlo a su habitación, pero han estado caminando por más de diez minutos.

"Este es un lugar muy grande onii-chan, te podrías perder" dijo ella con una sonrisa algo rara, pero esta siguió caminando "y así como tú te pierdes…" dicho esto, ella golpeó una pared, el cual se abrió de la nada "otros también se pierden" dijo mientras le agarraba una mano y lo jalaba dentro.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, casi no podía ver, pero estaba seguro que había muchas personas en la habitación. La luz se encendió de repente, sorprendiéndolo, pues frente a él se encontraban todo su grupo de amigos excepto uno. Iba a saludarlas cuando vio el rostro de cada una, no estaban de buen humor.

"me dieron la mitad de la recompensa" susurró Ravel mientras a su lado había una bolsa grande de oro "pero tengo que compartir mi habitación con ellas" dijo mientras apuntaba al resto de chicas, quienes traían diferentes expresiones. Asia estaba inexpresiva, más aún que la misma Koneko y eso era decir mucho. Por otro lado, le pareció muy raro el hecho de que la valquiria esté tan emocionada con su hermana.

"t-te llamas Naruko-chan, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella con un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos, frotando las manos de la pequeña rubia "¿no te gustaría posar un poco para mi junto a tu hermano? J-juro que no dibujare nada pornográfico, s-solo un poco incestuoso" dijo mientras se reía como una enferma y le salía un poco de saliva.

"¡atrás depravada!" gritó Naruto mientras la lanzaba al fondo de la habitación y separándola de su hermana, quien estaba muy avergonzada y confundida, sus ojos desorbitados lo decían todo "¿estás bien kohai?" le pregunta un poco preocupado, pues ese acercamiento posiblemente fue uno muy peligroso de su parte.

Naruko asintió, pero su rostro aún estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban en forma de remolinos "¡Kyaaaa!" grita Rossweisse mientras dibuja en el suelo algo rápidamente "¡tienen una relación de pupilo-maestro, pero en realidad son hermanos sin que ellos lo sepan! ¡si tan solo fueras un hermano menor!" dijo mientras se perdía en la idea de que Naruko sea hombre "¡MANIAC!" grita mientras termina de dibujar, respirando agitadamente como una enferma.

"onii-chan" tartamudea Naruto mientras se aferra al rubio con fuerza, siempre con la vista en la chica de cabellos plateados "¡e-esta c-comenzando a-a a-asustarme!" tartamudea mientras intentan esconderse de Rossweisse ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Naruto tenía una gran gota de sudor en su frente, sin saber cómo esto se había salido de control tan rápido.

Luego de un momento todos se sentaron en el suelo, algo más calmados que en el principio. Naruto parecía relatar la historia completa, dejando a sus amigos con una gran incógnita al igual que él "Entonces, técnicamente tu hermano, que no es él, murió al nacer" dijo Ravel mirando a Naruko, quien asintió "¿y cómo sabes que es verdad? Usualmente los clanes guardan secretos, sobre todo cuando son vergonzosos" dijo ella recordando como su familia tenía muchos secretos que preferirían nunca relatar, ni siquiera a sus herederos.

Naruko iba a responder, pero se quedó callada, realmente no había nada que pudiese decir al respecto, su madre podría haberle mentido "pensándolo así, creo que tienes razón" dijo ella mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro "Mi madre es la única, sin contar a los demás clanes aquí y la misma emperatriz, de poder salir de Kioto primordial" dijo ella recordando cómo solo los líderes de los clanes tenían el pergamino de salida.

"sigue siendo un poco vago, ¿no que ella amaba a su hijo?" preguntó Koneko, quien andaba masticando un poco de chocolate "me parece raro que se haya desecho de él, así como así, podría haber un tercero" dijo ella viendo como todos ahora le miraban "como…alguien que lo haya raptado" dijo ella recordando una historia similar que había leído en libros.

"si me hubieran raptado no estaría aquí, mucho menos dejarme en un orfanato, ¿Cuál sería el punto de haberme raptado?" preguntó Naruto, sin verle tampoco mucho sentido. Las orejas de la albina cayeron sobre su cabeza al ver que también se había equivocado, pues tampoco tenía sentido para ella teniendo en cuenta las palabras del rubio.

"¿no podemos preguntarle directamente a Kushina-sama?" preguntó Asia, quien había recuperado la voz, pero aun sonaba muy bajito, como si susurrara "En estos casos lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en situaciones y saber la verdad" dijo ella mientras jugaba con una cruz en sus manos, delineando los bordes con sus dedos "hay una posibilidad que no nos lo diga, si fue capaz de mentir o decir una verdad a medias a su hija, menos nos lo dirá a nosotros" terminó deprimida, una expresión que todo mundo pudo identificar.

"¿desde cuándo la rubia positiva empezó a ser tan pesimista?" preguntó a modo de broma Ravel, antes de ser golpeada por la valquiria y la chica gato "¡itai! ¡eso duele sabes!" gruñó enojada, pero las miradas de sus amigos lo decían todo "Pero tiene razón, tampoco preguntando podríamos asegurar que nos diga la verdad" admitió, encontrando las palabras de Asia como correctas.

"¿Cuánto nos costaría entrar a hurtadillas a los archivos secretos de tu familia?" preguntó Naruto a su hermana, quien frunció el ceño y simplemente negó "imposible, ¿eh?" susurró mientras pensaba un poco nervioso en el problema que se meterían si hacen eso y fueran descubiertos.

"imposible es poco, es la única cosa que está bien protegida en este castillo" admitió ella, recordando como la seguridad del mismo castillo daba pena, pero los archivos estaban resguardados contra incluso su propia familia "un Uzumaki no podría pasar las defensas y la seguridad de los archivos, solo mi madre y los ancianos podrían" recordó ella, pues una vez vio a su madre dirigirse hacia ahí y entrar con facilidad.

"bueno, técnicamente no somos Uzumaki, pero tampoco me lo quiero jugar mucho" admitió Naruto pensando en una mejor estrategia que simplemente ir a la boca del lobo, un lobo muy grande "lo único que nos queda seria presionar a…mi madre, para que nos dijese la verdad" dijo este mirando a su equipo, quien simplemente levantó una ceja.

Todos de repente escucharon pasos cercanos, parecían estar buscando algo "seguramente están tras de mí, mis cuidadoras se desesperan cuando no me encuentran" dijo Naruko mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la ropa "Cuando terminen de usar la habitación secreta vayan por los pasillos hacia sus habitaciones" dicho esto miró a su hermano "Onii-chan, la tuya está al frente de esta, no olvides" dijo esta mientras se aproximaba al extremo contrario a donde habían ingresado, abriéndose otra puerta secreta.

Ravel de repente saca su celular, comenzando a escribir algo "Construir una habitación secreta en la mansión phenex" susurró mientras lo guardaba, ganándose las miradas incógnitas de sus compañeros "¿Qué? Me ha gustado, ¿bien?" admitió ella, cruzando los brazos y sacando la lengua como una niña.

"Me había olvidado que eres una princesa también" susurró Naruto, muy cansado y recostándose en el suelo. de repente una idea se le cruza la cabeza "¿Cómo es ser heredero? ¿es divertido o algo así? ¿vale la pena vivir con privilegios y poder absoluto?" preguntó este, mirándole directamente a Ravel.

Este frunció el ceño "no soy heredera, pero soy una princesa y no…no vale la pena" admitió ella, frunciendo el ceño ante sus recuerdos "sin mencionar a mi hermano Ruval, mis demás hermanos son unos gilipollas, sobre todo Riser" dijo recordando con algo de odio oculto a su hermano más molesto, más desgraciado y otros insultos más.

"como princesa estoy atareada de clases inservibles y como 'princesa inútil', por lo general, soy la burla de mis hermanos, sin mencionar a la desilusión de mis padres" dijo recordando su ultimo cumpleaños, donde no estaba ningún miembro de su familia excepto de hermano mayor Ruval, quien pasó el día con ella para disminuir su dolor "Luego están los malditos ancianos con sus costumbres estúpidas y finalmente mi destino como moneda de intercambio para tratados políticos" dijo recordando como ya tenía un listado de pretendientes, que era el único tema que su padres hablaban con ella.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente mientras recordaba las palabras de su hermana, quien parecía estar estresada y hasta harta de su posición "Tenemos que salir de aquí, prefiero mi vida como antes" dijo este mientras recordaba la cena de hace unos momentos "si esto será mi día a día prefiero ser el enemigo público de este lugar" admitió, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba.

"por lo menos tienes suerte de poder elegir" susurró Ravel, recordando como ella no tenía ninguna escapatoria "La única que aquí es princesa de su familia y no le pasa mal es la estúpida gata callejera" dijo celosa, mirando a la albina quien simplemente tenía una sonrisa detrás de su galleta. Koneko sabía que tenía la mejor posición del grupo y al mismo tiempo tenía su integridad, así como su libertad, estaba agradecida por nacer en una familia como la suya.

"Yo no lo llamaría princesa, pero técnicamente lo es" dijo Rossweisse riéndose un poco de poco Koneko empezaba a rodear a Ravel, como si estuviera restregándole su suerte "Bueno, yo no soy de ningún clan importante ni nada familiar, los nórdicos no tenemos jerarquías, solo grupos sociopolíticos" admitió ella, recordando su suerte o mala suerte.

Naruto parpadeó de repente "es verdad, aun no nos cuentas nada sobre ti" dijo recordando como ella llegó después de tener su primera y última, por el momento, charla grupal "de hecho, no sé nada sobre ti o tu raza" admitió un poco avergonzado, pues solos había que se denominaba nórdica.

Ella simplemente se rio "Tranquilo, yo tampoco me había acordado de eso" admitió, pues las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que ni tiempo habían tenido de hablar "Bueno, yo he vivido siempre en Japón, aunque a veces visito la 'Madre patria', por así decirlo" dijo recordando sus visitas a tierras nórdicas.

"La gente nos llama una raza a parte porque tenemos gran parte del dominio demográfico y tenemos habilidades no humanas, pero tampoco es que 'Nórdicos' sea una raza en si" dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo a él y a los demás "es difícil de explicarlo, pero intentaré resumirlo lo mejor que pueda" dijo mientras sacaba un par de lentes de la nada, colocándoselos.

"nosotros somos muy parecidos a los humanos, mas nuestras habilidades no son iguales, en un principio nos llamábamos inhumanos" dijo ella, recordando un momento sus libros de historia "técnicamente somos una creación de los dioses, quienes intentaron recrear a los humanos cuando estaban en su peor momento" informó ella, sorprendiendo a todos "Los hicieron más fuertes, más inteligentes, todo lo que no era un humano, pero por eso y mucho más…ellos fallaron" dijo mientras se hacía una imagen mental de sujetos con silueta dorada, siendo olvidados por seres superiores en los cielos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó de repente Ravel, alzando una ceja mientras le miraba "no es por ofender, pero los humanos no son nada especiales, son la raza más débil ¿Por qué intentar recrearlos? ¿Por qué no son simplemente súper humanos?" preguntó ella, intentando encontrar alguna clase de sentido a esa oración.

"Es porque no somos humanos" dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, llevándose una mano al corazón "No importa si somos una creación perfecta de un súper humano, ni siquiera un dios podría crear artificialmente el corazón de uno, su alma" dijo ella, dejando sorprendidos a todos "sin la fe de los humanos, los dioses estaban destinados a perecer, por eso se esforzaron tanto en hacerlos prevalecer" dijo ella recordando la historia de la guerra eterna.

"yo no me siento especial" dijo Naruto de repente, quien no parecía sorprendido "he visto a un demonio ser más devoto que un ángel y un Yokai ser más determinado que un humano, no creo que esa sea la razón para hacernos prevalecer" dijo sorprendiéndola un momento "quizás puedo estar yendo demasiado lejos, pero todos somos iguales en alma, nuestras decisiones deciden quienes somos y como somos, no solo por nacer" dijo con una sabiduría tal, que hizo parpadear a más de uno "quizá por eso fallaron, ellos esperaron crear una raza profundamente determinada y creyente, pero se toparon con una persona normal" dijo este, cerrando los ojos.

"a veces dices algunas cosas muy inteligentes, Naruto-san" dijo Rossweisse con una sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar de la vergüenza "quizás sea inteligente a su modo…" estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando el rubio estaba por pararse, resbalándose con su propio pie "pero de ser el caso no lo ha demostrado" terminó con un sudor sobre su frente, viendo como el rubio se había ridiculizado a sí mismo.

"entonces, dices que los nórdicos son…inhumanos, creaciones de los dioses para remplazar a los humanos" Rosswisse asintió "eso explicaría a los elfos, griegos y demás" dijo recordando como todos estaban ligados a un dios en particular "¿Por qué los ángeles son una raza aparte entonces? ¿no son creaciones del dios supremo?" preguntó ella recordando al único y verdadero dios.

"nosotros nacimos en nuestro propio mundo, Ravel-san" dijo Asia, dejándole sorprendida "somos…somos como notas musicales y partes de una gran melodía armoniosa" reveló ella, aunque todavía no parecía del todo segura, pues no encontraba palabras para explicarlo "Cuando El único y verdadero dios tomo el trono sobre los dioses, nosotros decidimos servirle en su cruzada para defender este mundo" dijo ella, recordando las historias que se le contaban cuando eran niños "aunque es un poco contradictorio la verdad" dijo recordando como la guerra simplemente hizo peor las cosas, dejando a todas las razas casi devastadas y los mundos destruidos, colapsando al único que quedaba en pie.

"mejor no discutamos sobre historia, está muy rota y desbaratada por alguna extraña razón" dijo recordando las clases con Asia y como cada raza tenía su propia forma de contar la historia, pero todos discernían mucho de las otras versiones "Recuerdo haberte visto usando un arco o algo así, ¿eres una maga o un guerrero?" preguntó el rubio a la valquiria, quien parpadeaba ante su pregunta.

"no soy una maga, ni tampoco un guerrero" dijo ella son una sonrisa nerviosa "ni siquiera debería de luchar, no tengo habilidades para la lucha ni tampoco me gusta, soy una Nerd o un cerebrito, por así decirlo" admitió ella, muy avergonzada "pero para cumplir con mi sueño de ser encantadora mágica, necesito especializarme en conjuración y Alteración" dijo ella mientras chasqueaba los dedos, generando un arco y una flecha mágica "este es uno de los pocos hechizos que hacen daño directo de Conjuración" dijo ella son un sudor sobre su frente.

"nuevamente, me olvido que mi grupo no son de luchadores" dijo el rubio golpeando la frente. Todo su grupo técnicamente no estaba diseñado para la lucha, sino como una clase de ayudante o de apoyo…o aún menos. Los únicos que luchaban en realidad eran Ravel, Koneko y él "¿no les parece extraño que Richard pelea demasiado bien para ser un simple herrero?" preguntó él, congelando la habitación ante la mención de su amigo faltante.

Naruto se dio rápidamente cuenta que había echado todo a perder, el aura amigable se esfumo de golpe, tornándose sombría y triste "Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca por alguna vez en tu estúpida y miserable vida?" preguntó Ravel entre dientes, anclando sus uñas en su pierna, haciéndole daño.

"lo siento" susurra Naruto al ver como Asia nuevamente estaba triste "lo arreglaré" la mirada de la pequeña rubia y sus demás compañeras le decían que no tendría de otra o no la contaría fuera de esta habitación "oye Asia" la llamó, haciendo que levantara la mirada "no te preocupes, él es un hueso duro de roer, estoy seguro que no morirá tan fácilmente" **"¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!"** gritaron las tres chicas simultáneamente, dándole golpes y en el caso de Ravel, una patada voladora.

Asia parpadea al ver como sus amigos parecían discutir con toda normalidad, golpeando a su compañero como siempre lo hacían. De alguna manera, recordó las palabras de su amigo pelinegro, comenzando a reír aun cuando tenía lágrimas en los ojos "¡woa!, se está riendo" susurra sorprendida Ravel, quienes estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe en el rostro "¡el dolor de esta basura la hace sonreír! ¡sigamos golpeándolo!" dijo ella con una sonrisa a las demás, quienes parecían encontrarle sentido.

"¡en la cara no!" grita de repente mientras siente un golpe de koneko en el estómago "¡soy muy bello para ser desfigurado!" dicho esto sintió otro golpe en la cara "¡ITAI! ¡en la cara no, malditas salvajes!" dicho esto siente como sus brazos son sujetado y frente a él estaba koneko, vistiendo su guante metálico "K-koneko-chan…m-me vas a matar" susurra nervioso y asustado, pues un golpe de esos podría matarlo y destruir la habitación de ser necesario.

"chicos, es suficiente, no creo que debamos llegar a estos extremos, ya estoy bien" interrumpe Asia, quien jalaba de forma nerviosa las ropas de la albina en un intento por detenerla del homicidio que estaba a punto de realizar "Belmont-senpai dijo que no debería de llorar, tengo que ser fuerte si quiero volverlo a ver y contarle como me he divertido con ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo el entorno amigable y cálido de nuevo.

"bueno" dijo a regañadientes Ravel, soltando a su compañero rubio "¿estás segura que no quieres verlo desfigurado? Sera divertido" prometió ella con una sonrisa, mas Asia simplemente negó con una sonrisa forzada "¡aburrida!" exclama, sentándose de mala gana haciendo pucheros lindos en su rostro.

"por los dioses, eso estuvo cerca" susurra Naruto aliviado, viendo su muerte pasar tan cerca pues Koneko aún no tenía control sobre su propia fuerza, realmente podría morir "Quizás fue demasiado desconsiderado de mi parte, lo siento Asia-chan" se disculpó, pues realmente bromear sobre algo tan serio realmente fue una mala jugada de su parte y lo sabía. Ella simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa y asintiendo en silencio.

Se quedaron un rato en un silencio acogedor, pero fue roto por Naruto "hay algo que no entiendo" dijo de repente este, llamando la atención de su grupo "¿Por qué Asia es tan apegada a nuestro herrero?" preguntó este, congelando a la rubia donde estaba sentada "Quizás he estado casi un mes en coma, pero Koneko-chan no esta tan apegada como lo estas tu" dijo reconociendo esa diferencia entre ambas desde el comienzo de su amistad.

"¿Por qué dices que yo no estoy tan apegada a él?" preguntó de forma sombría Koneko, acercándose peligrosamente a su lado "¿te parece que soy fría con todo mundo? ¿crees realmente que no me simpatiza nadie y solo me preocupo por mí misma? ¿crees realmente que soy muy desconfiada con todo mundo? ¿Realmente que soy un duro bloque de hielo?" preguntó con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si le daba la respuesta incorrecta.

"¡mira!" dice de repente Naruto, sacando una bola de estambre de sus ropas "tengo una ofrenda para ti, toma" dice mientras se lo entrega rápidamente. La mirada oscura se disuelve, volviéndose un lindo sonrojo en su rostro. Rápidamente la chica albina lo tira al suelo, comenzando a jugar como un gato lo haría 'se ve linda' piensa Naruto con una sonrisa al ver que su plan funcionó. Pero esta le regresa una mirada oscura, deteniendo esos pensamientos.

Asia se vio acorralada por las miradas de sus demás compañeros, incluso de Koneko, quien le daba una mirada de vez en cuando aun cuando jugaba con la bola roja de lana "muy bien, les diré la verdad" dijo suspirando apenada "Verán, Yo y Belmont-senpai nos conocemos de mucho antes…pero tampoco mucho tiempo" dijo tartamudeando, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarse.

"yo soy técnicamente una pueblerina, cuando llegué a Japón, era todo tan diferente…y me perdí, terminando en el puerto" admitió avergonzada, recordando cómo se encontraba tan perdida, que se encontraba en un barrio muy tétrico y era de noche "entonces un grupo de hombres me rodeo…y me quitaron t-toda mi r-ropa" dijo casi a punto de llorar recordando ese momento tan horrible "y c-cuando estaba rezando a Dios por ayuda, apareció Belmont-senpai" dijo recordando aquel momento exacto en el que el gigante apareció de la nada.

"suena a un shoujo genérico" dijo Ravel de repente, intentando aliviar el ambiente "pregunta fuera del tema, ¿Qué hace el esclavo ahí?" preguntó confundida, pues si lo que le contaba era cierto, sonaba más que una simple coincidencia.

"no lo sé" admitió Asia con una mirada cabizbaja, pues a ella también le parecía extraño "él derrotó a todos a puño limpio y me salvó, luego me dio indicaciones para irse rápidamente" dijo recordando como este llamo a la policía y esperó junto a ella unos momentos, donde las patrullas aparecieron. Sin despedirse ni nada, el azabache desapareció del lugar frente a sus ojos.

"no pude hablar con él y pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver" admitió un poco triste, recordando como se quedó viendo el lugar donde corrió sin palabra alguna "estuve muy sorprendida cuando resultó ser el compañero de habitación de Naruto-san, el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño" dijo ella con una sonrisa recordándose a sí misma apenada y avergonzada, pero se armó de valor para hablarle.

"¡ah!" exclama Naruto, al darse cuenta de algo "¡por eso sabía que eras un ángel! ¡porque te rescató esa noche!" Asia se tomó un tiempo, recordando que había sacado sus alas para salir corriendo, pero recordó que no sabía volar, por lo que asintió a sus palabras con pena "todo tiene sentido ahora" dijo recordando que estaba tan sorprendido, que intentaba no aparentar ser un idiota, ya que su compañero la descubrió demasiado fácil, como si fuera lo más normal identificar a alguien por su raza.

"desde entonces no me he separado de él ni de Koneko-chan" dijo recordando como los tres andaban de un lugar a otro "oh, a usted también le aprecio un montón, también a ti Ross-chan y Ravel chan…pero…" dijo mientras recuerda como le ayudaba al azabache a abrir las imposibles bolsas de jugo "me siento más seguro con Belmont-senpai…por así decirlo, es el único que me ha visto los ojos directamente la primera vez que nos vimos" admitió ella mirando como presionaba sus dedos indicies, muy nerviosa y apenada en admitirlo.

El grupo de amigos se mira entre ellos, con ojos agudos los unos a los otros "okey, le miré los pechos la primera vez" admitió Naruto, siendo el primero en admitirlo. La siguiente en levantar la mano fue Ravel, con una mirada oscura en su rostro "tenía envidia" dijo ella. la siguiente fue Rossweisse, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa "me pareció hermosa y quería dibujarla" admitió, avergonzándose un poco. La última fue Koneko, quien fue la sorpresa del día "ella es más alta que yo" admitió, pues la primera vez que la vio, lo único que podía ver eran sus pechos y no tenía ganas de elevar la mirada.

"n-no hay nada malo, enserio" intentó calmar Asia, al ver como el grupo parecía mortificado en el que su pequeña acción había causado en ella "y-yo también confió en ustedes, solo que…" dijo quedándose sin palabras, solo atinando a reírse apenadamente. Le miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto, de forma avergonzada "no puedo contarlo si un hombre está cerca" dijo mientras se cubría el rostro, con su rojo completamente rojo.

Naruto parpadeó "Ya escuchaste basura-san, largo" dijo Koneko mientras le agarraba del cuello, abriendo la puerta secreta "esta es una reunión de chicas, si veo que intentas entrar…date por muerto" dijo con una mirada oscura, pero la amenaza disminuía su efecto porque estaba enredada en el hilo rojo que hace unos momentos le había entregado.

La puerta se cierra, dejándolo en el enorme pasillo de antes "¡ha! ¡muy bien!" dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa "de todas formas no tenía ganas de saberlo" dice orgullosamente mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación. Sin embargo, se detiene a medio camino cuando su curiosidad empezó a picarle la cabeza.

Lentamente empieza a dar marcha atrás, esperando escuchar algo, pero nada. Preciosa su oreja contra el muro, pero la puerta se abre revelando a Koneko parada ahí, como si nunca se hubiera separado de la puerta, la misma mirada oscura en sus ojos "¡s-solo quería despedirme!" se explica Naruto con el mismo tono orgulloso de antes, pero tembloroso "¡buenas noches!" dice simplemente mientras se va a su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él "eso estuvo cerca" admite, suspirando pesadamente.

Lentamente ve su cama y se tira de golpe, mirando el techo de su lujosa habitación, a diferencia de la habitación donde estaban sus compañeras, la cual era pequeña y completamente vaciá "a quien engaño, quiero saberlo maldita sea" admite mientras se golpea el rostro. Ahí estaba nuevamente, su impulso de idiotez que le decía que vaya y lo averigüe, aunque le cueste su vida.

De repente el rubio se ríe entre dientes 'hay algo positivo en todo esto…' piensa mientras cierra los ojos, intentando sumirse en un profundo sueño para empezar el siguiente día, su primer día como príncipe de una gran familia rica. Esa rara sensación y los pensamientos negativos se esfumaron cuando pasó tiempo con sus amigos, haciéndolo olvidar el horrible día que mañana tendría.

 **'Me importa una mierda si soy el hijo muerto, ¡quiero saber lo que Asia-chan iba a decir!'**

* * *

 **"onii-chan, pareces cansado"**

Su vista nublada y aburrida se ve interrumpida por la voz de su hermana a su lado, quien parecía despertarlo de su ensoñación. Parpadea al darse cuenta que todavía seguía en el patio de 'entrenamiento' para futuros guardias y la exhibición de su fuerza militar "¿tu crees?" preguntó con un tono sarcasmo, pero su sonrisa no decía igual "esperaba encontrar acción, pero lo único que veo es a tipos hablando entre ellos durante dos horas" dice mientras se golpea el rostro, intentando levantarse.

Los tipos armados de antes simplemente estaban en fila mientras su líder parecía estar haciendo una oración o un discurso sobre su valor en la guardia. Esto se había repetido durante todo el tiempo que habían estado aquí "oh y esto es lo más divertido que encontraras hoy" dice naruko con una mirada vaciá y una sonrisa muerta.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana simplemente golpea su cabeza contra su puño, esperando que eso le dejase inconsciente, pero no fue así "¿Qué pasa, hijo?" preguntó la mujer de cabellos rojos, quien aprecia estar concentrada en el discurso "¿no te gusta?" preguntó preocupada por ello.

Naruto suda ligeramente, pero tose recuperando la compostura "no, solo…" Recibe un golpe de codo por parte de su hermana, quien le hizo reaccionar de nuevo "no he dormido bien por la emoción…madre" dijo a regañadientes, haciendo sonreír a la mujer quien parecía más alegre que antes "tengo calambre" susurró a su hermana a su lado, pues habían estado sentados de la misma forma durante las dos horas. Su hermana no había cambiado de expresión, todavía tenía la mirada muerta y la sonrisa forzada.

Horas después se encontraban en una fabulosa sala donde solo estaban él y su hermana. Frente a ellos estaban unos pequeños taburetes donde había un enorme pergamino dorado, del cual estaba escrito en japonés. No era el único pergamino, había otros en el suelo y ordenados por etapas "¿Qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó el rubio con un sudor en su frente.

"Estamos ayudando a nuestra madre en su trabajo, como una especie de prueba para poder cumplir su rol cuando ella no esté presente o deje de hacer su labor" responde su hermana, sin quitarle la vista a su pergamino y escribiendo con una brocha antigua "aunque creo que tú tienes más trabajo que yo, quizá madre intente hacerte el heredero después de todo" dijo al ver que su hermano tenía diez pergaminos, ella tenía los cinco de toda su vida.

"…Naruko-chan" "no onii-sama, no voy a hacer tu trabajo" respondé ella de forma cortante, sin siquiera darle una mirada, siempre concentrada en su pergamino "y no intentes escapar, hay guardias detrás de las puertas y hay sirvientes en las paredes" Naruto miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era verdad.

Naruto se resignó, abriendo su primer pergamino "…tratado comercial… ¿clan inuzuka?" susurró mientras miraba que el titulo era lo más grande del pergamino. Todo lo demás era tan pequeño que parecía infinito "son… ¿cuentas?" susurró al ver números y números de exportaciones e importaciones de su familia con este clan extraño.

"hai" dice Naruko mientras cerraba su pergamino, colocándolo a su lado "como no somos productores, tenemos tratados con clanes que lo son y nos dan comida, al igual que otros suministros para nuestra supervivencia. Esas son las cuentas y debes de cuadrar todo, así como verificar que no hay un solo fallo, también somos como cualquier raza, tenemos problemas de corrupción" dijo esta mientras abría su siguiente pergamino, leyéndolo cuidadosamente.

'si tan solo Ravel-chan estuviera aquí' pensó teniendo la imagen de la pequeña chica rubia de coletas 'ella hubiera hecho esto tan fácil como una experta' pensó recordando la habilidad bestial que tenía la pequeña princesa en resolver este tipo de cosas 'ahora que lo pienso mejor, es porque ella si es una princesa, yo soy simplemente una persona normal' dijo viendo el problema del porque no podía resolver nada de esto.

Aunque no era del todo cierto, el técnicamente debería ser capaz de hacerlo, solo que simplemente le daba igual y le aburría. Leer no era lo suyo, las matemáticas menos y sin contar que a veces tenía problemas de ortografía, las cosas técnicas sin duda estaban fuera de su manejo, pero era bueno en cosas que necesitaban una buena mano obrera. Se desarrollaba mejor en cosas técnicas que las teóricas, siempre ha sido así.

"Lamento decirlo, pero yo no sirvo para estas cosas tan complicadas" dijo mientras cerraba su pergamino y suspiraba, a trayendo la atención de más de uno "no entiendo nada de lo que leo, la gran mayoría de mi esfuerzo está en el simple hecho de leerlo" admitió avergonzado, pues no era de los sujetos que leen.

"Ya lo sé, onii-chan" respondé Naruko, riéndose entre dientes "no te preocupes, no es necesario que hagas alguno, no es obligatorio" su sonrisa de repente disminuyo cuando vio a algo o alguien a sus espaldas "el problema está en lo que esos ancianos van a pensar de ti y nuestra madre" Naruto siguió su mirada y se encontró a los vejestorios de la cena "no te voy a mentir, ellos hablan muy mal de nuestra madre él solo tenerme a mí, aceptarte a ti ha aumentado su resentimiento" Naruto asintió en silencio.

"puedo imaginármelo" quizás era idiota, pero entendía todo este embrollo. Al ser aceptado, un chico de pueblo que no sabe nada de nobles ser parte de una nobleza muy significativa, ha causado un problema social y político para la líder de una cabeza de clan "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de un motín?" preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que era una opción muy viable.

"muy altas" admitió ella, escribiendo algo en su pergamino, Naruto por otra parte simplemente hacia como que trabajaba al igual que ella "quizás no un motín como tal, pero intentaran quitarle el poder de mi madre, tu eres la excusa perfecta para hacerlo" el rubio mayor frunció el ceño, sabiendo que su estadía aquí estaba generando más problemas que otra cosa.

"¿tan mal piensan de Kushina-san?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido del tan grado de odio entre parientes que se tenían "sé que ser Uzumaki es una gran responsabilidad, pero ser rubios no creo que sea nuestra culpa, ¿no?" preguntó este pues era lo único diferente que tenía su hermana con el resto de sus familiares.

"No pero…" dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza "No les gusto que nuestra madre se casara con un simple historiador sin clan" Naruto se sorprendió un poco por ello "Namikaze Minato, era un historiador enlistado en la fuerza militar de Japón, tuvo el permiso confidencial de estudiar la historia de Kioto Primordial para encontrar algo sobre la llave de… **The Golden Tower** " dijo ella con un tono de misterio, uno que le atrajo de inmediato.

"sin embargo nuestro padre se desvió de su deber, pues la encargada de ver por él fue nuestra madre, quien se enamoró perdidamente de él y sus relatos sobre el mundo exterior" ella reveló la historia de amor de sus padres "Lo último que se sobre ello, es que escribió una leyenda oral llamada **The End of The eternal war** , un relato muy bien guardado por los Uzumaki" dijo ella recordando como esto último fue la gota que colmó el vaso para los ancianos, posiblemente ellos mataron a su padre.

"Así que nosotros no somos vistos con buenos ojos por tener sangre plebeya" resumió Naruto, memorizando esos nombres importantes para futuras investigaciones "¿han intentado algo contra ti?" preguntó este, sabiendo que su padre posiblemente fue eliminado por estos mismos, no sonaba para nada descabellado.

"Posiblemente" dijo ella como si nada, guardando un pergamino y sacando otro "¿Por qué crees que paso tanto tiempo fuera del castillo?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa astuta "aparte de mantenerme entretenida, es por mi propia seguridad" dijo mientras volvía a estar seria "las calles son más seguras que este castillo" dijo ella con ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente mientras se imaginaba tener una vida así. Sin embargo, sabía que había más problemas que solo el motín de los ancianos, lo peor de todo es que esto sería su culpa y estaría obligatoriamente enredado en todo esto "se han ido, ¿no?" Naruko asintió silenciosamente, casi como si no le hubiera tomado en cuenta.

De repente las puertas se abren, revelando la mujer pelirroja quien sería su madre. No parecía feliz, tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, pero también lucia muy preocupada "no pregunten, solo síganme" dijo ella apurada, mirando a todos lados con algo de inquietud. Ambos rubios se miran entre ellos y asintiendo con seriedad, levantándose rápidamente y siguiendo a su madre, quien curiosamente andaba sin guardias.

Para sorpresa de ambos, se dirigieron a su oficina en lo más alto donde se encontraban su grupo de amigos, ellos también lucían tensos "¿Qué está sucediendo?" susurró Naruto con preocupación, mirando a su hermana que también parecía confundida. Ambos vieron como su madre cerraba la puerta y un gran círculo mágico se inscribió en ella.

"con esto no nos podrán escuchar, estamos sellados en la habitación" dijo ella mientras rápidamente avanzaba y caía al suelo, donde todo mundo había hecho una media circunferencia a su alrededor "Escuchen, esto no puede salir de esta habitación, esto es más que secreto" dijo ella mientras levantaba un gran, gran pergamino que estaba a su lado "Esto es algo que tu padre mi pidió hacer, algo para lo cual nunca pude entender, pero en cierto tiempo tuvo significado" dijo ella mientras lo extendía.

Ella abrió el pergamino, mostrando un gran, gran círculo mágico o un sello mágico que parecía mas una figura extremadamente compleja que un simple círculo mágico "n-no p-puede ser, es imposible" susurra Naruko a su lado, parecía muy, muy incrédula "¿ **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**?" pregunta ella mirando a su madre, quien asintió con una expresión forzada en su rostro, como si no lo quisiera admitir.

"¿ **Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas?"** repite Naruto confundido, pues no entendía la incredulidad de su hermana "¿alguien puede hablar claro aquí? Yo no sé mucho esto de…fuinjutsu, nadie de aquí salvo ustedes dos saben" dijo él recordándoles que nadie de su grupo poseía el conocimiento para entender el pergamino.

"Hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo…se creó el **Shishō Fūin** , el objetivo era sellar la mitad del poder de una bestia para ser capaz de controlarla o someterla con facilidad. El sello podía funcionar con cualquier cosa, incluso un dios" dijo Naruko, dejando helados a más de uno "Es, técnicamente, imposible privarle de todo su poder a una persona, por lo que lo más lejos que se ha llegado hacer es ese, pero…" dijo mientras veía el nuevo sello.

"Yo recuerdo esto" dijo de repente Asia, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ella abre los ojos como platos cunado finalmente lo reconoció "este sello es el que estaba en el abdomen de Belmont-senpai" dijo teniendo memorias muy realistas de ello. En una de las imágenes estaba el azabache con una figura extraña resplandeciendo en su estómago, al igual que sus ojos dorados.

" **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** fue diseñado para privarle de todos y cada uno de sus poderes a una persona, incluyendo sus propios sentimientos" reveló ella, haciendo que todo mundo tenga una expresión horrorizada "por asuntos que no puedo revelar, se me encomendó sellar todos los poderes de su amigo, dejándolo con el poder de un humano normal" dijo ella, cerrando los ojos "sin embargo, esto no es la razón por la cual los traje aquí hoy" dijo ella mientras miraba seriamente a cada uno de ellos, pero concentro su mirada en Naruto, quien lucía algo preocupado.

 **"te contaré la verdad…la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió el día de tu nacimiento"**

* * *

 **"Es hora"**

En un lugar extremadamente oscuro, se podía escuchar una luz que, iluminaba lo que parecía ser, una cueva profunda. Las voces parecían de unos ancianos, quienes estaban al frente de un complejo sello o círculo mágico grabado en el suelo que resplandecía profundamente. De repente, una luz cubre el lugar y se ve como una cúpula de luz se forma, desapareciendo tiempo después.

De aquella cúpula aparecen diez sujetos cubiertos con túnicas oscuras. Uno de los ancianos camino sobre el resto, tocándole el hombro a uno "Hacedlo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquellos hombres cubiertos sacaron rápidamente algunos catalizadores y lanzaron magias rápidas, asestando un golpe mortal a cada anciano "lo siento compañeros, pero yo no quiero esta mierda de pueblo" dijo el anciano pelirrojo mientras revelaba algo muy increíble entre sus ropas, se trataba de un colgante en forma de demonio con un ojo rojo. No era el único, los hombres cubiertos también tenían una similar.

Los ancianos heridos abrieron los ojos en shock "¿c-cómo? ¿p-porque?" preguntó uno de ellos, quien se arrastraba por el suelo "¿c-cómo pudiste traicionar a tu familia? ¿Qué P-paso contigo?" preguntó en sus horas finales, antes de recibir una bola de fuego que lo incinero hasta no quedar nada, lo mismo sucedió con los demás ancianos.

"Empezad los preparativos, debemos abrir la brecha" dijo el anciano pelirrojo mientras todo mundo parecía hacerle caso, comenzando a dibujar en el suelo "¿Cuántas vidas tengo que dar? ¿a cuántos familiares tengo que sacrificar?" preguntó con una sonrisa mientras veía como otro circulo se había formado bajo sus pies y lentamente empezó a abrirse el espacio frente a él "Pronto dejaré de tener este cuerpo pútrido, Mi dios me lo recompensara, bajo su brazo, yo poder cumplir mis sueños" dijo este mientras veía como la brecha se abría, revelando un mundo vació y deslumbrante.

 **"¡salve Trihexa!"**

* * *

 **"Mi señora, hemos llegado"**

Una carrosa roja con adornos dorados lentamente se posiciones frente a un enorme y colosal castillo. La ciudad, aunque de noche, parecía más ruidosa de lo normal. Un par de guardias abren lentamente la puerta del carruaje, inclinándose frente a una figura frente a ellos. Una mujer hace gala de repente, saliendo tan elegante y sexi que deja a más de uno sin palabras.

"¿ya hemos llegado?" preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios, con sus orejas latiendo de emoción ante la idea "parece que todo va según el plan, ¿no?" preguntó ella a su guardia, quien estaba cubierto completamente por una armadura, este asintió con fervor "es raro que mi hermana no haya mandado nadie a recibirme, ¿está esperando a ser invadida y no mostrara resistencia?" preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué no he mandado a nadie?" se escuchó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los guardias en los alrededores. Ante sus ojos, vieron como una mujer de grandes colas doras bajaba los escalones de su increíble castillo lentamente, siendo cubierta por algunos guardias "me dueles, hermana, o debería llamarte…" dicho esto, la otra mujer sonrió oscuramente reluciendo frente a ella sus nueve colas "Miko" reconoció la líder de los Yokais, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su hermana.

La reconocida como Miko simplemente levanto sus hombros "No sabes cómo organizar una fiesta luego de tantos años" dijo ella mientras se veía las grandes uñas de sus manos "No hay comida, no hay bebida…ni siquiera hay un chico lindo que valga la pena seducir, aun no sé cómo lograsteis quedar embarazada" de repente se detuvo "¡ah! ¡cierto! ¡él te uso y te abandono!" dijo con mucho veneno en su voz, riéndose como una mujer de nobleza.

Yasaka frunció el ceño, sin querer mostrar lo mucho que sus palabras le habían dolido "realmente lo siento, hermana, tenía tantas ganas de verte que no pude dedicarle tiempo a los preparativos de nuestro encuentro" dijo ella mientras extendía una mano y uno de los guardias rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella, alzándole una Katana en forma de ofrenda, la cual tomó y ató a su cintura

Miko (para hacerse una idea, la misma de No game no life) solo atino a reírse detrás de su mano "bueno, no esperaba menos de mi hermana mayor, hace ya unos cuantos años que no nos vemos, te tengo una sorpresa" dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y uno de los guardias imita a su homónimo, revelando una katana roja para sorpresa de los presentes "acercate hermana, quiero darte un gran, gran beso de mi parte" dijo mientras revelaba la hoja maldita, considerada un mito para todos.

'Muramasa' pensó Yasaka viendo la hoja maldita con sus propios ojos 'como siempre se sospechó, está llena de energía FALLEN, un Noble Phantasm corrompida' dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y empuñaba con fuerza su propia Katana 'yo tengo a Masamune y las Líneas de Ley, no puedo perder' pensó segura de su victoria, mirando con ojos decididos a su hermana.

Miko de repente rio un poco "¿son todas nuestras reuniones familiares así de cálidas?" preguntó mientras veía como sus guardias y los guardias de su hermana empezaban a correr lejos, sabiendo que esto se pondría más haya de peligroso. Yasaka, por otro lado, simplemente atino a sonreír para luego desenfundar lentamente su propia arma

 **"y que lo digas"**

 **La batalla por Kioto ha comenzado**

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: La noche de mi nacimiento

* * *

De aquí yo podría jurar que me faltarían unos…tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho para acabar con el arco, quizás tarde un capítulo más como epilogo. Con el próximo Capitulo uno a Naruto directamente con el argumento de todo mi mundo, el cual se ira revelando conforme el grupo se tope con estos. Como es el protagonista, todo tendrá que girar alrededor de él, aunque no me guste, pero lo haré a mi manera.

Por otro lado, crearé una ficha sobre mis protagonistas y diferentes personajes secundarios que irán apareciendo. No se preocupen no será nada de spoiler ni nada, simplemente colocaré la personalidad de cada uno, su ficha psicológica por así decirlo. Por ejemplo:

 **-Naruto: Este es un personaje muy simple, es exactamente igual que su cannon salvo algunas diferencias, como él hecho de que se da cuenta mejor de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, con excepción de las cosas ligadas al amor, ahí es un completo idiota.**

 **\- Koneko: aunque fría en su mayoría del tiempo, tiene una vena romántica muy, muy impresionante. Le gustan las cosas lindas, el dulce y el color rosa. Es muy sentimental y cuando está sola actúa como ella misma, una chica tímida e insegura de sí misma, muy llorona. Tiene cierto sentimiento hacia su compañero rubio que esconde tras insultos, burlas y un serio desprecio. Está en búsqueda de librarse de esa forma de esconder su verdadero yo, conseguir valor y cree que eso lo encontrara probándose a sí misma.**

Como podrán ver, los personajes son muy diferentes o exactamente iguales. De hecho, los personajes con más cambios serán las chicas de Dxd, pues son personajes tan jodidamente planos y sin trabajo que dan mucho que desear. En este fic quiero darle vida a cada personaje, incluso secundarios, quiero crear personajes con los cuales te puedes encariñar por como son y no por si tiene tetas o un buen culo.

Todo el elenco de personajes será desarrollado y tendrán una personalidad muy fija, sobre todo mi grupo principal. Todos tendrán un avance como personaje significativo y cada uno se desarrollará a su manera, pues todos son diferentes. También, no repetiré el error de Dxd en que la existencia del personaje se base solamente en el protagonista y para el protagonista. Todos existirán para sí mismos y por sí mismos, por lo que pueden desarrollarse sin necesidad de tener al protagonista a su lado, eso es algo que quiero dejar en claro.

Posiblemente todo lo anterior sea borrado y colocado en mi ficha de personajes, no lo sé, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mí me encanto escribirlo la verdad. Hasta la otra :D


	16. Chapter 15: La noche de mi Nacimiento

Aquí la continuación, posiblemente este capítulo termine publicándose cuando el anterior capitulo logré los 300 vistos (ósea, una semana más o menos :v), esto se debe para tener un tiempo libre para mí mismo y para no hacer que mi perfil quede…olvidado mucho tiempo, realmente me importa poco las visitas, solo que siempre funciona así…una semana significa siempre 300 vistos XD

¡ah! Estoy viendo jojo's bizarre adventures. Vamos, creo que la juzgué demasiado rápido, ¡es muy buena! Ya terminé la parte uno, voy por la de Joseph, quiero llegar hasta Stardust para ver si hago algo o no. Por otra parte, espero que desde ahora se estén preparando porque habrá uno que otro guiño a esto, ¡realmente me ha gustado un montón! Si no lo han visto denle una oportunidad, realmente lo vale y ya sé porque es tan jodidamente popular en Japón. (Psdt: En Japón Jojo's es más popular que el mismo dragon ball, ahora entiendo porque y está totalmente justificado)

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La noche de mi nacimiento**

* * *

 **"¿mi nacimiento?"**

Fue el susurró que se escapó de sus labios, mirando detenidamente a la mujer para ver algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo, pero por más que buscaba, no había ninguno. Agitando su cabeza, simplemente atina a sonreír "Y-yo creo que vamos demasiado rápido, hablemos por partes" dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos, sabiendo que lo único que estaba haciendo era darle tiempo " **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** , ¿Qué tiene mi…padre en todo esto?" preguntó confundido de como un solo hombre tenía tanta relevancia en una historia que no era suya.

Su madre frunció el ceño, pues sabía que era una jugada para no escuchar la verdad, pero asintió "Namikaze minato…era un hombre de muchos secretos" dijo ella, cerrando los ojos "Aun no entiendo él porque estaba tan empeñado en la historia antigua, pero saber la verdad del pasado era la meta de toda su vida" dijo esta, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hijo mayor.

"un día me dijo haber encontrado una pista, una pista para saber la verdad" dijo ella, sorprendiendo a todo mundo "En sus investigaciones, encontró que **The Golden Tower** , era la clave que necesitaba para saber qué es lo que realmente había pasado, pero era imposible pasar sin la llave" dijo ella mientras miraba el sello en sus manos "pensó que con esto podría ser capaz de Sellar la energía de la barrera que protegía la torre, pero no funcionó" dijo recordando como regresó con las manos vacías, completamente triste.

Naruto asintió en silencio, mirando el sello absolutamente difícil frente a él "¿Por qué?" preguntó mirando a la mujer pelirroja, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza, sabiendo a lo que se refería "… ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Cómo se aplica el sello? ¿se puede remover?" preguntó mirándole directamente, aprovechando esa brecha entre palabras. Técnicamente no podía decirles por qué selló a su amigo, pero sin duda podría decirles cómo funciona.

Kushina frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de esto "Es algo muy complejo para explicarlo con palabras, pero quizás podría explicarte su finalidad" dijo mientras tomaba un largo respiro "Hacerlo en objetos con poder es más sencillo que con cosas vivas, puesto que este último tiene alma" decía esta mientras presionaba su mano en el sello, el cual comenzó a retraerse "Funciona de diferentes maneras, pero principalmente es sellar algo dentro de una vasija" dijo mientras enseñaba el resultado final de lo que deberá ser el sello al implantarlo.

"Cuerpo, mente, magia, poder, energía, espíritu, alma y finalmente humano" dijo mientras señalaba las diferentes palabras que estaban inscritas en el sello "Cada una de estas sellan un atributo del sujeto, el sello conjuntamente le priva de todos y cada uno de los poderes del sujeto" dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos "pero el de su amigo es más complejo, tiene un sello más, uno que está en su pecho" dijo mientras dibujaba otro sello más en su pergamino, sobre el anterior.

Naruto vio como todo el sello anterior fue circunscrito por otro encima de este, como si estuviera sellándolo dentro de este " **Fūja Hōi (Método de sellado del mal)"** dijo su madre, revelando el nombre final del sello "Esto hace que, técnicamente, Hakke no Fuin Shiki sea imposible de romper, pues sustenta a este último usando la voluntad del sujeto para mantener todo lo sellado estable, es una obra maestra" reconoció ella, sintiéndose un poco orgullosa de haber logrado algo con tanta calidad que podría sobrepasar a sus ancestros.

"¿Por qué es imposible de romper?" leyó la mente de los chicos frente a ella, pues sus rostros lo decían todo "Hakke no fuin shiki priva del sujeto de todas sus emociones y Fuja Hoi lo alimenta con la voluntad de este" dijo ella mientras señalaba su cabeza "Son las emociones que pueden jugar un desbalance en nuestra voluntad, pueden hacerlo más fuerte o más débil" informó ella, revelando el verdadero potencial de su sello.

"Sin sentimientos…no hay desbalance" susurró Naruto, encontrándole sentido a lo que dijo su madre "no hay negativo ni positivo, es un limbo perpetuo que se retroalimenta por sí mismo" Kushina asintió a sus palabras, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "pero si es así… ¿Por qué el sello empezó a romperse?" dijo recordando las palabras de Fujimai, quien le aseguró esto último.

Kushina simplemente suspiro pesadamente, negando con la cabeza "Dicen que la única debilidad de un sello es la imaginación del ingeniero, pero la verdad es que no es la única" reveló ella, haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja "Nadie, ni siquiera un dios, sabe cómo funciona verdaderamente un alma" dijo mirando con algo de vacío el suelo en sus pies "¿Los sentimientos, las emociones provienen del cuerpo o del alma?, nadie lo sabe" terminó, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Naruto no parecía entender esta vez "Un sello tiene una formula, un código del cual se basa y tiene que estar muy bien definido" dijo su hermana a su lado, mirándole un momento "Las emociones son cosas abstractas, el alma es metafísica, obviamente el sello, por más perfecto que sea, va a tener fallas si intenta sellar algo que no se sabe que es" dijo ella, entendiendo la frustración de su madre.

Kushina suspiró "Hay emociones fuertes como el amor o el odio que causan fugas en el sello, como ha sucedido ahora" dijo mientras buscaba algo cerca de ella, revelando una especie de portafolio "El sello del Cuerpo se ha roto, su voluntad ha hecho que se liberé su verdadera fuerza física" dijo ella mientras volvía a cerrar el portafolios, entregándoselo al grupo.

Naruto lo tomó con desconfianza al abrirlo, noto que eran fotografías de su amigo herido. Había innumerables heridas por todo el cuerpo, partes de este aún se encontraban abiertas haciendo posible ver incluso sus huesos. En las siguientes imágenes se ve como el musculo de color blanco es remplazado por uno más oscuro y rojo, asemejándose a un tejido con el mismo brillo o dureza que las telas o hilos entrelazados de metal, o eso le daba la impresión.

"Han pasado tres años desde que se le fue privado de todos sus poderes, sus músculos se han debilitado hasta tal punto en que solamente es tan fuerte como un humano normal, son brasas de su fuerza física anterior" reveló ella, suspirando pesadamente "al liberarse el sello, todo su cuerpo recobró las memorias de su anterior musculatura, empezando a cambiar los músculos rápidamente hasta aquel estado, es antinatural y eso causa lo que ustedes ven frente a ustedes" dicho esto, cerró los ojos intentando pensar "yo diría que está recuperando una fuerza física de 10 o 30 años de entrenamiento en un solo día, o eso pretende su cuerpo" terminó esta, con un tono de pesimismo en su voz.

"Los músculos, huesos, tendones, todo se romperá y se volverá a formar como antes era" susurró Ravel viendo algunos documentos de aquel hospital, mirando como todo está en números rojos "Él va a morir" concluyó ella, mirando como todo decía que las enfermeras lo único que podían hacer era curar al ritmo de destrucción, pero la sangre y su energía vital se perdía cada vez más rápido.

"N-no p-puede s-ser" jadeó Asia con lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo las desgarradoras imágenes del cuerpo autodestruido de su amigo "¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¡tiene que haber algo!" exclamó mirando a Kushina, quien tenía ojos tristes, mas esta negó con la cabeza.

"hay una manera" Dijo ella de repente, interrumpiendo a Asia "si él es capaz de provocar otra brecha en su voluntad, rompiendo el sello de Energía, entonces será capaz de tomar de vuelta toda su energía física o Stamina y así podrá mantener en equilibrio la sobre dosis de Fuerza física" dijo ella, para luego pensarlo un poco más "pero como he dicho, eso nunca podrá pasar, es aprovecharse de un error de cálculo, ni siquiera podría considerarlo una posibilidad" admitió ella, dejándola helada por el nuevo conocimiento.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras veía a Asia intentar aguantar las lágrimas, al igual que el pesimismo y la tristeza que gobernaba su grupo. Por otro lado, sabía que el tiempo de desviaciones había acabado, tenía que escuchar la verdad…aunque no lo quisiera "¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi nacimiento?" preguntó mirando fijamente a su madre, quien lo imitó "¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que usted es mi madre y no es una simple equivocación?" preguntó este, sabiendo que era algo muy duro por aceptar.

Kushina simplemente suspiró "supongo que a estas alturas has escuchado la versión de tu hermana, su hermano mayor murió" Naruto asintió cuidadosamente, intentando saber a dónde iba todo esto "Realmente no estaba mintiendo, tu moriste" aseguró ella, dejándolo completamente helado, con un vacío existencial que pocas veces había conocido.

"Cuando di a luz, no esperaba a que mi hijo naciera muerto, pero así fue" dijo mientras recordaba ese momento exacto donde se le hicieron las pruebas, los doctores negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que la pareja llorara abrazando al bebe muerto "Hay una ceremonia para honrar la muerte de nuestros primogénitos y es purificar su cuerpo con el fuego" dijo ella recordando como su marido y ella, dejaron en un pequeño altar al bebe sin vida.

En aquel recuerdo, se veía que los ancianos también estaban presentes, nadie más estaba a la vista "yo tampoco estaba segura, pero tú mismo te revelaste" dijo Kushina señalándole el estómago "Ese remolino en tu estomago era nuestro símbolo familiar, un símbolo que se coloca en nuestros muertos para dar paso al ritual" dijo ella cerrando los ojos, pues la cara de su hijo lo decía todo, no había nada más que negar.

'yo…' pensó mientras toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos '¿morí?' pensó mientras intentaba hacerse la idea de que estaba muerto 'no es posible, todo lo que he vivido…' fue su línea de pensamientos, incapaz de negar el hecho de que actualmente estaba muerto.

Kushina abrió los ojos, una vez había acabado de pensar en cómo continuar "Estábamos a punto de encender las llamas, cuando ocurrió lo...inesperado" dijo ella mientras una memoria de hace unos años volvía a ella "Todo se volvió oscuro, toda nuestra dimensión oscureció de pronto y una brecha hacia la Dimensión Fallen se abrió frente a nuestras narices" dijo ella mientras recordaba como una explosión mando a todo mundo a volar, creándose la brecha frente al altar donde se encontraba su hijo.

"fue en ese momento…que él apareció" dijo mientras recordaba como una maldad como pocas salía de la brecha, la cual se cerró tras su paso "Una silueta hecha de pura maldad, un monstruo entre monstruos, era…aterrador" reconoció ella, pues ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo por el poder dominante que expulsaba aquella energía negra de la que estaba creado.

"tu padre fue el único capaz de levantarse y hacerle frente, él intentó protegerme y también a ti de aquel ser…pero…" dijo mientras recordaba como su esposo se paró frente a ella, intentando evitar que cualquier cosa que el monstruo intentase fuera contra él "sucedió un milagro" reconoció ella, pues la silueta de su esposo, antes consumido por la maldad del monstruo, fue iluminado por algo que parecía proceder de aquel ser hecho de maldad.

 _Su vista nublosa recordó haber visto una especie de cruz o espada hecha de luz dorada con tonos blancos, el cual sobrevolaba frente a sus cabezas. La espada desapareció y las luces se apagaron. El silencio aplastante fue roto por el llanto de un infante, un llanto que despertó la incredulidad de los que aún estaban despiertos._

 _Kushina, con la mirada nublosa y cansada, vio cómo su esposo se acercó a ella trayendo un bulto entre manos, uno que parecía moverse energéticamente entre sus manos. lo bajó hasta el suelo donde ella estaba recostada y vio con sus propios ojos, como él bebe tenía los ojos bien abiertos, incluso sonrió al verla._

 _Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos cansados, lagrimas llenas de una felicidad desbordante por ver lo que hace un par de días había estado soñando con tanto fervor " **¿Cuál es su nombre?"** fue la voz rasposa y demoniaca que escuchó frente a ella. Levantando un poco su mirada, vio que se trataba de aquel ser que estaba constituido de una masa negra y tenía ojos rojos._

 _"¡N-Naruto!" grita Minato, quien miraba la figura mucho más grande que él y lucia muy peligrosa "¡su nombre es Naruto!" repitió mientras abrazaba al niño, colocándose frente a su esposa y evitar que siguiera viendo a aquel tipo. A pesar de lo valiente que escuchaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que solo su figura generaba, ella podía entenderlo, también tenía mucho miedo._

 _El ser oscuro parecía sonreír un momento "_ **bien, muy bien** _" dijo mientras retrocedía y le daba la espalda a la pareja "_ **Es un buen nombre para un humano** _" fueron sus últimas palabras mientras desaparecía con las manos vacías, algo a tener en cuenta porque cuando apareció tenía una espada "_ **He cumplido mi promesa, espero no verlos nunca más…Mortales** _" dijo la criatura mientras ya solo quedaba su rostro demoniaco "_ **Todo depende de ustedes ahora…la moneda…sigue en el aire** _" dicho esto, desapareció completamente del lugar, todo parecía volver a la normalidad._

 _El cielo volvió a ser claro, el día regresó a sus tierras e incluso la misma naturaleza empezó a recobrar su vida. para cunado desapareció, todo mundo parecía capaz de levantarse de nuevo, incluso los ancianos quienes cotilleaban a escondidas. Por otra parte, la pareja veía a su hijo revivido con grandes ojos, pues parecía muy juguetón con una especie de moneda dorada, una que tenía una espada grabada._

Aquel recuerdo se disipó rápidamente de la memoria de Kushina, quien había terminado de contarles con todos los detalles posible ese fragmento de su pasado. Todos parecían escépticos, hasta incrédulos por el relato, pocos podían realmente decir que le creían "A pesar de la situación, nosotros te veíamos con buenos ojos, eras el milagro que siempre hemos esperado" dijo Kushina con una enorme sonrisa, recordando como ella y su pareja estaban rebosantes de felicidad.

La sonrisa se borra completamente con lo siguió "pero no significabas lo mismo para los demás" dijo llamando la atención del grupo nuevamente al ver como había cambiado de golpe "Te llamaban la reencarnación de aquel espectro, el mal absoluto y otras tonterías más, ellos te separaron de mi" dijo recordando ese momento en donde los ancianos lograron quitarle a su bebe para poderlo analizar mejor.

"Antes que nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo, algo sucedió con los ancianos que los encontramos al borde de la muerte" contó ella lo que sucedió esa misma noche en donde se le fue arrebatado a su bebe "Alguien logró infiltrarse en el distrito Uzumaki, hirió de muerte a los ancianos y huyó contigo" Koneko le da un golpe con su codo a Naruto, pues es lo que ella había dicho desde un principio.

"Para serte sincera, intenté buscarte por todos los medios posibles, pero no tenía ni una pista, los ancianos no ayudaban" dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente, recordando aquellos días en los que lloraba en las noches por lo que sucedió y fue reconfortaba por su esposo "Tu padre intentó buscarte fuera de Kioto, pero no obtuvo nada…todos te dábamos por muerto" terminó ella, esperando a que este mismo le diera una respuesta.

Naruto frunció el ceño "¿Cómo acabé en un orfanato? ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de eso?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pues le parecía raro que un raptor lo hubiera secuestrado así, de la nada y lo dejara en un orfanato "¿Qué ganaba con dejarme olvidado ahí?" preguntó mirando a su madre, quien simplemente alzó los hombros, negando con la cabeza.

"¿quizás se arrepintió?" dio una idea Ravel, quien era la que más incrédula estaba y no creía en una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho "por favor, tu madre acaba de decirte que has resucitado y tú ¿te preguntas eso?" dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras negaba con la cabeza "No hay magia de resurrección, ni un dios puede traer a la vida algo que ya pereció, solo fantasmas o clones espirituales de algo que ya ha existido y es lo más cercano a la Magia verdadera" ella le informó, pues sabía que su compañero no entendía el verdadero problema de todo esto.

Kushina asintió "ese fue uno de los argumentos del concejo de ancianos para quitarme a Naruto, estoy segura que intentaban hacer algo para averiguar cómo es que lo hizo" Ravel escuchaba atentamente esta vez "Pero tienes razón, yo solamente puedo llamar esto como un milagro" dijo ella rendida, bajando la cabeza y resignándose a un acto de fe ciega.

Todo mundo quedó en silencio nuevamente. Había un montón de preguntas que cada uno podía tener, ninguna tenía una respuesta directa. Si se intentaba responder una pregunta con una suposición, otras preguntas eran el resultado, no te llevaba a ningún lado. De repente Naruto sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno.

"Bueno, eso nos lleva al principio" dijo mientras palmeaba sus muslos, para luego negar "No es como si saber la verdad iba a cambiar algo, mi objetivo no ha cambiado" dijo muy seguro de sí misma, para luego golpear su frente con su pulgar "Me convertiré en Caballero celestial" reveló y reafirmo frente a su familia, quienes no estaban al tanto de esto.

"Lamento decirles que esta vida no es para mí, por más que este sea mi verdadera familia, mi hogar esta con otras personas" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza "yo…tengo un lugar ya a donde volver, prometí regresar cuando haya logrado mi objetivo" dijo mientras lentamente se inclinaba y chocaba su cabeza contra el suelo, en señal de sumisión "¡por favor, madre, quiero tu bendición para continuar con mi aventura!" rogó para sorpresa de sus amigos y familiares.

Kushina miró con ojos tristes como su hijo, al que tanto esperó por tanto tiempo, estaba pidiendo irse de nuevo 'de verdad...' pensó con ojos llorosos mientras recordaba a su esposo fallecido 'se parece mucho a ti Minato, él ya tiene una aventura que vivir' pensó ella con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Antes que pudiera responder, un enorme estallido se origina sobre sus cabezas. El suelo comenzó a temblar y las paredes crujieron por las constantes vibraciones del entorno. Gritos se escucharon, gritos de terror que incluso, a pesar de la distancia, era fácilmente reconocible para ellos.

El cielo se tiño de un color rojizo y las nubes se tornaron negras mientras una pequeña brecha se abría a cierta distancia de la mansión, pero esta misma creo un enorme campo protector en contra del peligro "¡es el escudo! ¡estamos bajo ataque!" gritó Kushina mientras se levantaba, dejando al grupo sorprendido, siguiéndola de cerca hacia el balcón.

Frente a ellos estaba la barrera del lugar, pero también había una muy grande que se formó de la nada, encerrando en una cúpula el distrito Uzumaki en su totalidad "¡¿la barrera del pueblo?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" gritó la pelirroja con un sudor sobre su frente al ver como una cúpula los había encerrado a todos en un solo lugar.

El grupo veía con ojos sorprendidos como cada casa individualmente estaba siendo protegida por un campo de protección, por alguna extraña razón "Oigan, eso eso…" dijo Ravel llamando la atención y señalando a la brecha que se abría sobre ellos "¡Una brecha fallen!" gritó completamente aterrada.

El gripo sintió el mismo terror cuando lo reconocieron, pero el terror se intensifico cunado vieron salir de ahí unos espectros de color morado, como fantasmas sin forma hecha de energía pura "están saliendo virus Fallen, muchos virus fallen" susurró Naruto con un sudor sobre su frente al ver la cantidad abismal con la que salían "…en un pueblo completamente habitado por humanos" susurró mientras un sudor frio corría por su frente.

 **"…estamos en problemas…"**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 ** _"¡empezamos, cállense y siéntense!"_**

 _Se encontraban en un salón de clases muy moderno, todos los estudiantes estaban vestidos con el mismo uniforme y parecían guardar silencio por respeto, pero no parecían interesados en la clase. Naruto era uno de ellos, estaba dibujando algo en una Tablet, completamente aburrido._

 _"Veo que no tiene ganas de estudiar, es una pena porque hoy haremos algo interesante" dicho esto, el profesor señalo a una proyección en el pizarrón electrónico "Hoy es una clase especial, hoy se les enseñara sobre el peor enemigo del mundo, los Fallens" esto atrajo y despertó la atención de más de uno, incluido el rubio, quien dejó todo lo que hacía y miraba atentamente al profesor._

 _Este mismo sonrió cunado vio como todas las cabezas huecas le miraban atentamente "Ya que tengo su atención, empecemos por la Clasificación de estos" dijo mientras enseñaba tres clases de estos "Empecemos por los más sencillos, son débiles en primera instancia y son nuestro primer problema, pues son los más numerosos" dicho esto, saca una imagen de lo que parecían ser, monstruos deformados y carnosos con un gran agujero en su pecho "Esto son comúnmente llamados Fallen Hollow" dijo el maestro mientras dejaba que todo mundo le echara un ojo._

 _"seguidamente de ellos están los tipos raros, estos son increíblemente enormes y duros de destruir, cada uno tiene un nivel de Amenaza de clase C, conjuntamente y dependiendo del número pueden ser más peligrosos. Estos andan en manadas, pero son grupos pequeños comparados por el anterior, el cual viaja en legiones" dijo este mientras enseñaba la imagen de un Fallen con más parecido a la fisiología humana, pero el rostro, las manos y demás definitivamente no lo eran "se les conoce como Grand Fallen, yo tendría cuidado si viera una manada de estos" dijo este mientras cruzaba los brazos y negaba._

 _"Greater Fallen, así se llaman estas bestias y son muy, muy peligrosas" dijo el profesor mientras enseñaba el último, el cual era una mancha negra con un signo de interrogación "los pocos que hemos conocido fueron monstruos devastadores, no son iguales al resto y todos tienen figuras extrañas, pero se diferencian por poseer inteligencia" dijo este revelando el dato más importante y porque aquel bicho es así de peligroso "Su nivel de Amenaza es de clasificación A, huyan a la vista" dijo muy serio, dejando la habitación completamente en silencio._

 _Naruto por otro lado dibujaba todos los Fallens que podía, escribiendo su clasificación debajo de ellos y su nivel de amenaza "Sensei" escuchó a su lado, siendo una compañera que no tenía idea quien era "Hay estudiantes que tienen clasificación A al igual que ese bicho, incluso si no fuera así, creo que la entre un gran grupo de nosotros de rango B podíamos hacer algo" dijo ella con un tono de orgullo en su voz._

 _Aquel orgullo fue destruido en segundos por la carcajada del maestro, que la intimido un poco "¡¿crees que este rango realmente vale de algo?! ¡es una simple nota!" dijo este mientras dejaba de reír, respirando para tranquilizarse "Déjenme decirles algo, Las notas y el nivel de amenaza son dos mundos completamente diferentes" dijo este con una sonrisa mientras levantaba un dedo "Tu puedes ser el mejor aquí, pero fuera de la universidad…no son nada" más de uno tragó cuando escucho las palabras de un profesor experimentado, ex militar del ejército._

 _"Experiencia, poder, habilidad…todo eso conjunto dicen la amenaza que uno puede ser en realidad, son un número de factores que deciden que tan fuertes somos nosotros…y que tan fuerte es el enemigo" dijo el maestro mientras se tomaba un ligero respiro "incluso aquello que escuchan como la división de peldaños militares no son otra cosa que un título, no tiene nada que ver con su poder" dijo mientras negaba con la mano "Para que me entiendan…un pequeño ejemplo" dijo mientras enseñaba más imágenes._

 _"No importa si eres un Caballero especializado o un Mago maestro, si tu nivel de Amenaza es B, entonces ni loco puedes enfrentarte a uno de clase A" dijo este con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza al ver como sus alumnos parecían incrédulos "La diferencia entre niveles de amenazas son de cien" reveló, haciendo que muchos jadearan por la impresión "se necesitan cien de clase B para poder combatir contra uno de clase A, ¿ven que tan pequeño es el mundo en el que viven?" preguntó este, haciendo que más de uno se ahogara en su saliva._

 _Toda el aula quedó en silencio, Naruto había escuchado, pero por lo general, no es algo que realmente le atemorice 'Aquí en la escuela soy un Rango F, esa es mi nota, pero si lo que dijo el profesor es verdad…" Dijo mientras escribía la letra A en grande sobre los dibujos 'La fuerza militar no buscará a alguien por sus notas, buscará a alguien por su Nivel de Amenaza' pensó más claramente, entendiendo cuales serían sus siguientes pasos. No se iba a preocupar por una simple nota, él no iba esforzarse simplemente para relucir, él iba a ser poderoso, una amenaza de ser necesario._

 _"sensei" levantó la mano un hombre esta vez, parecía mas tímido que su compañera "Escuché alguna vez sobre algo llamado Fallen Virus" dijo esta, ensombreciendo el porte de su profesor "podría…podría hablarnos de esto" preguntó este, sintiéndose más intimidado más aun con la forma en como su profesor le miraba._

 _"supongo que no es un secreto" dijo mient_ _ras se rascaba la cabeza "Es quizás, el miedo de todo ser viviente en este mundo" dijo este con una mirada hacia sus alumnos "no importa que tan fuerte seas, si una de esas cosas te toca, estas muerto" sin rodeos ni nada, dijo directamente el profesor haciendo que más de uno temblara en su asiento._

 _"Algunas razas tienen más resistencias que otras, pero todo es igual, una vez el primero te toca, estas fuera de batalla" dijo mientras colocaba un grado de resistencias por razas "usualmente desaparecen con incluso la magia más débil, pero son jodidamente numerosos, casi innumerables" dijo mostrando un corto video, donde salían espectros morados de la brecha, casi un mar de ellos literalmente "Cuando quedas completamente infectado…te conviertes en un Fallen" frente a ellos se vio como un tipo fue alcanzado rápidamente por cuatro espectros simultáneamente, para ser devorado por dentro y convirtiéndose asquerosamente en un Fallen Hollow._

 _Hubo más videos que parecían ser de guerreros luchando en una guerra, videos donde amigos se mataban entre ellos a pesar del dolor que tenían que cargar. Algunos estaban infectados, pero por más que intentaban, no había vuelta atrás "Hijo" escuchó el profesor hablarle a él, todo mundo giro su mirada hacia Naruto "Eres humano, ¿no?" Naruto asintió lentamente "entonces recuerda esto, si ves a uno de ellos frente a ti…" dijo mientras este lo miraba directamente a los ojos, intentando plantarle un miedo absoluto en su corazón._

 ** _"corre, porque un solo toque es suficiente para infectarte completamente"_**

* * *

 **Ahora**

* * *

 **"¡corran, sigan corriendo!"**

Fue el grito de quien sería su madre mientras corrían por los pasillos, todo su grupo intentaba salir inmediatamente de la torre hacia un lugar más seguro 'no importa como lo vea, estamos en problemas' pensó el rubio mientras seguía corriendo sin mirar a tras 'a esas cosas solo le hacen daño los ataques mágicos, yo soy un atacante físico' pensó con un sudor sobre su rostro mientras miraba a su grupo. Los únicos que podían hacer verdaderamente algo era Asia, Ravel y Rossweisse, ni Koneko ni él podían hacer algo en esta situación.

"¡son solo Fallen Virus, no salen ningún Fallen Hollow, esto no es un ataque normal!" gritó Ravel mientras corría todo lo que podía con sus pequeños pies "¡estos sabían que este lugar estaba repleto de humanos! ¡debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible!" gritó con el miedo sintiéndose en cada lado de su voz.

Finalmente salieron de la mansión, pero la vista no era alentadora. Fuera del campo protector del edificio, estaban los guardias defendiéndose con algún que otro hechizo de larga distancia o una custodia, pero eran pocos los que podían hacerlo. Los demás tenían una alabarda en mano y se mantenían detrás de los hechiceros.

"¡que está sucediendo! ¡porque no han evacuado a nadie!" gritó Kushina a su general que se había presentado frente a ella "¡a este paso las barreras no soportaran nada! ¡todos serán convertidos es Fallen!" gritó al ver como nadie había salido, todo se mantenían en sus casas a esperar el fin.

"¡el domo del distrito nos tiene encerrados, no podemos salir!" gritó el guardia en el fervor de la batalla, viendo como sus compañeros luchaban y caían "¡hemos intentado todo, pero las puertas no nos permiten salir ni entrar!" dicho esto, señalo el enorme domo sobre ellos "¡Nosotros somos en su mayoría guerreros, la guardia de Kioto son magos, nadie aquí puede hacer mucho contra esos bichos, estamos atrapados!" gritó mientras señalaba los fantasmas morados.

Kushina miró como sus guardias estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían, pero tarde o temprano caerían "¡iré al frente, yo abriré las puertas!" su general parecía sorprendido "¡los escudos no soportaran mucho tiempo! ¡debemos hacerlo ahora!" gritó mientras empezaba a correr, dispuesta a salir del campo de protección de la mansión.

Pero de repente una enorme explosión los sorprende, siendo estas la del campo siendo destruido "¡madre, incluso si lo abres no habrá tiempo, debemos hacer algo con esa brecha!" gritó Naruko señalando el portal sobre sus cabezas "¡iré a hacer algo con el domo, tu abre las puertas! ¡confiá en mí!" gritó mientras se alejaba ella sola, sin preguntar a nadie e internándose nuevamente en la mansión.

Kushina estaba a punto de negar, cuando vio que su hija ya se había ido "¡Maldita sea! ¡guardias, la mitad id con mi hija!" La mitad de sus guerreros asintieron, corriendo a asistir a su princesa "¡los demás cubridme, iremos a abrir las puertas!" los demás guardias rugieron, siguiéndola de cerca "¿puedo confiar en ustedes?" preguntó al grupo de su hijo, quienes, a pesar de ser unos niños, tendrán que pelear una guerra de adultos.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, asintiendo. Los demás también, pero aun tenían miedo. Mientras corrían se dieron cuenta de la innumerable cantidad de Fallen Virus, pero eso no era lo único que había. Naruto vio con grandes ojos como un gran grupo de Fallens Hollow interrumpían su camina "¡¿de dónde salieron estos?!" gritó mientras sacaba su Daga y empezaba a atacar, defendiendo a los magos que lidiaban con los espectros morados.

"¡deben de ser los demás guardias que protegían las casas, han sido convertidos en Fallen!" gritó Kushina mientras se encargaba de cubrir a algunos con una custodia, pero la suya era la más grande que el de sus soldados. Detrás de ella sus guardias atacaban con cualquiera clase de magia rápida.

'¡son demasiados!' pensó Naruto mientras cortaba a un par de ellos y los hacia pedazos 'los Uzumaki, a pesar de poseer gran inteligencia, ¡no son luchadores!" se dio cuenta, pues la mayoría de los guardias eran atacantes físicos, no magos como uno esperaría 'Creyeron que nunca iban a ser atacados, no de esta manera' pensó con un sudor sobre su frente mientras esquivaba los zarpazos de sus enemigos.

" **Conjuration Magic"** susurra Rossweisse mientras levanta su mano derecha y crea una flecha compuesta de energía mágica, pero no parecía sólida **"¡** **Spectral Arrow**!" grita mientras lanza una y otra vez varias flechas que caen en diferentes Fallens virus. Lo interesante es que las flechas traspasaban fácilmente a los espectros, destruyendo varios al mismo tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo que ella, a su lado Asia la protegió con una enorme pared mágica, evitando que uno de los espectros se le acercara antes que pudiera crear su magia "¡gracias!" agradece ella mientras le dispara rápidamente para pasar a los gimientes. Asia era la más atenta del grupo, estaba al tanto si uno estaba en problemas y creaba rápidamente una custodia a larga distancia, por lo que podía estar en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo.

"¡ **Fire Magic: Kaen Housha (Lanzallamas)!** " Grita la rubia de coletas mientras agita su bastón lanzando una enorme llamarada de barrio literalmente con muchos espectros morados, más seguían saliendo de la anda "¡esto no tiene fin, solo malgastamos magia!" gritó mientras comenzaba a realizar su cantico de nuevo, envolviéndose de palabras a su alrededor.

Un gran estallido salió de la nada, el suelo rompiéndose por una fuerza devastadora. Naruto gira su mirada sorprendida solo para ver a Koneko en la delantera, Creando grandes estallidos con sus puños al golpear a sus contrincantes. Esta da un fuerte salto, cayendo en picado al suelo y creando una fuerte explosión de tierra que mando a volar a un gran grupo de Fallens.

Esta rápidamente sale del hoyo que creó y saltó para colocarse a las espaldas de Naruto "no llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos así" dijo seria mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre de sus labios, el rubio vio que se había lastimado creando esas explosiones y recibió algún que otro corte en su abdomen.

"maldita sea" susurró Naruto mientras lidiaba con un par a la par que Koneko protegía sus espaldas "si nos quedamos aquí vamos a ser blancos fáciles, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos" dijo mientras asestaba una apuñalada fatal a uno y lo empujaba con una patada "¡escuchad! ¡Koneko y yo crearemos un camino! ¡cúbranos de los Fallen Virus!" gritó sin esperar alguna confirmación, simplemente saltó al frente.

"¡LostVayne, Kage Bunshin!" gritó mientras creaba tres clones y estos empuñaban la misma arma. El trio pasó fácilmente por la oleada de enemigos, cortando cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en su camino. De la misma forma, Koneko hizo otro camino al lado, golpeando con sus guantes metálicos cualquier cosa que se moviera.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡estúpidos niños!" grita Kushina, viendo como su hijo y su compañera saltaron fuera del grupo "¡rápido, seguidles y apoyarlos con magia! ¡los demás, proteger a los magos y luchad contra esos monstruos!" todo mundo obedeció sus órdenes, comenzando a movilizarse.

"¡ **Spectral Arrow**!" gritó La valquiria mientras lanzaba muchas flechas sobre encima de Naruto y Koneko, pero no fueron suficientes como para lidiar con todos los espectros que quedaban "¡Asia! ¡ayuda!" gritó ella esperando a que esta última pudiera proteger a sus amigos.

La chica rubia alzó las manos, creando un gran muro blanco que evitó que los espectros se pudieran acercar mucho más, dando tiempo a los demás magos para que los fulminen. Terminado eso, ella bajó las manos cansadas "yo...yo puedo seguir, ¡tengo que hacerlo!" se dijo a si misma mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, intentando concentrarse en la batalla campal.

"¡ **Restoration Magic: firmum custodiam (Custodia inquebrantable)**!" Gritó mientras su cuerpo resplandecía de un tono blanco y sus anillos brillaban intensamente. Ella tenía levantada más de seis custodias al mismo tiempo, todas movilizándose alrededor del grupo para proteger en los momentos críticos. Aun así, los campos de protección a larga distancia agotaban rápidamente sus reservas mágicas, al igual que el cansancio mental pues tenía que controlarlas todas con un control casi inaudito.

De esta manera siguieron movilizándose rápidamente, pero cada vez el grupo se volvía más y más pequeño. De lo que antes eran numerosos, ahora solo quedaban 10 guardias, todos magos. Los demás fueron convertidos en Fallen y estaban huyendo de estos junto a los demás que también les perseguían.

"¡Maldita Sea!" ruge Naruto mientras peleaba de forma errática, sacando todo lo que tenía en mano para seguir luchando, pero gran parte de sus ropas estaba destruida y hecha pedazos, con grandes heridas en su abdomen y brazos, incluso piernas "¡estábamos tan cerca, TAN CERCA!" grita desesperado mientras corría entre las filas y filas de Fallens, matando a tantos como podía.

La razón de su desesperación era que se encontraban rodeados, no había salida, no había donde correr. Del grupo Koneko y él eran los únicos que luchaban contra las hordas de enemigos, los demás estaban protegiendo y protegiéndose de los Fallens que traspasaban sus sentidos.

De repente fue golpeado brutalmente en el estómago, mandándolo a volar a la distancia, pero fue atrapado por Koneko y juntos cayeron al suelo "¡Naruto!" grita esta al ver como el rubio tenia gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca "¡Asia!" grita pidiendo ayuda, pero la rubia estaba teniendo sus propios problemas cubriéndoles de los espectros sobre sus cabezas.

Naruto espira agitadamente para luego, gruñir y volviéndose a levantar con muchos problemas "E-está bien, estoy bien" susurra mientras levanta su arma frente a él, viendo como la horda de enemigos parecía esperar su movimiento. No lo quería admitir, pero ha estado luchando con tantos enemigos que ha perdido la cuenta, no sabía si tenía más fuerzas para seguir peleando y aún quedaba un ejército por lidiar.

'podría activar el Ittou shura, pero…' dijo recordando como terminaría si lo activase 'aún me queda mucha magia, pero el Rasengan es anti-unidad, los clones son fáciles de destruir y necesito mucha magia para crearlos' pensó mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de salir de este problema, pero no lo hallaba, se sentía arrinconado "¡Maldición!" grita con sangre en su boca mientras salía corriendo nuevamente en una embestida contra sus enemigos.

Solo logró matar a 20 de ellos, pero fácilmente fue superado por loa cientos y cientos que aún quedaban, terminando con una enorme herida en todo su pecho, desgarrando fácilmente su piel y algo de musculo. Seguidamente de ello, fue golpeado brutalmente por otros tres y rodó por el suelo, escupiendo más sangre aún.

"¡Naruto-san!" escuchó un grito desgarrador a su lado, como si intentarán advertirle de algo. Al levantar su mirada, vio con grandes ojos como un par de Fallen Virus estaban casi a su lado, a punto de tocarlo. Sin embargo, vio como una pequeña figura se metió entre los espectros, recibiendo las embestidas de estos y fue lanzada a distancia frente a sus horrorizados ojos.

"¡SHIRONE!" gritó su verdadero nombre mientras se levantaba y la tomaba en el aire con su adolorido cuerpo, rodando por los suelos y terminando cerca de su grupo "¡Maldición! ¡maldición! ¡Maldición!" repetía constantemente mientras se aferraba fuertemente a ella, pues la pequeña albina gritaba de dolor mientras luchaba contra el virus que intentaba tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza "¡NECESITO AYUDA, AHORA!" exigió mientras sentía como la pequeña gata empezaba a clavarle las uñas en un intento por aferrarse a algo y disminuir su dolor.

"¡Koneko-chan!" grita Asia un momento, arrodillase frente a ella "¡Restoration Magic: sleep" Susurró ella mientras esparcía lentamente algunos brillos sobre el rostro de la pequeña albina, obligándola al mundo de la inconciencia "no puedo hacer más para ayudarla, esto es todo" dijo pesimista, mientras caía de rodillas y con los ojos sumidos en una gran desesperación.

No era la única, Naruto tenía los mismos ojos mientras el sonido del todo era remplazado por un silencio para él. Mirando su alrededor, lo único que podía concluir era una innegable derrota y como todos parecían lentamente caer rendidos frente al poder enemigo 'esto no puede acabar así…no puede' pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza gacha, sin poder aceptar su derrota 'no puede…no puede… ¡no puede!' pensó mientras dejaba cuidadosamente a Koneko en las rodillas de Asia y se paraba por sí mismo.

"¡escuchadme todo! ¡Crearé la última brecha!" gritó mientras sangre era escupida por su boca al gritar "¡Todos corran sin mirar atrás! ¡Abrid las puertas! ¡no importa cómo! ¡ABRID LAS PUERTAS!" terminó mientras salía disparado al grupo frente a él, saliendo de la cúpula de los soldados que quedaban "¡ITTOU SHURAAAAAAAAA!" ruge mientras se envuelve en aquella aura característica.

'¡no importa cómo! ¡Yo protegeré a todos!' pensó como si todo se volviera en cámara lenta 'Con el ittou shura activado, yo sobrecargare el Rasengan' pensó mientras miraba hacia al grupo y los enemigos tras ellos 'como supuse, todos vendrían detrás de mí una vez haya activado el ittou shura' vio como todos los enemigos que antes rodeaban a sus amigos estaban yendo tras él por ser el que actualmente desbordaba de un increíble poder.

'un poco más, ¡un poco más!' pensó mientras esperaba que todos los bichos ya estuvieran rodeándolo para producir la explosión '¡bien! ¡es el momento!' con esto en mente, aplaudió mientras separaba las manos y creaba una esfera azul '¡MAS PODER! ¡MÁS PRESIÓN!' gritó mentalmente mientras la esfera rápidamente brillo como una estrella, pero en vez de hacerse más grande, se volvía más pequeña.

Frente a los ojos del grupo, todos vieron como los brazos del rubio comenzaban a desgarrarse, su piel pelándose por el poder en bruto de la esfera y su cuerpo era herido por la presión misma del ataque que estaba creando 'desaparezcan todos' fue su última línea de pensamiento mientras la diminuta esfera se tornaba tan pequeña que ya no podía contener más su poder. El brillo de la explosión iluminó por completo al rubio, el cual era consumido por la luz al igual que todos los demás.

 **"¡RANSENGAAAAAANN!"**

Todo mundo fue advertido por el grito mientras una colosal cúpula de poder puro consumía un rango estúpidamente gigante. La cúpula giratoria era lo suficientemente gigante como para destruir algunas casas rompiendo las barreras que las protegían. Todos los enemigos que se lanzaron simultáneamente en contra de Naruto fueron desintegrados por completo, al igual que los espectros que inundaban el cielo, todos fueron eliminados por la cúpula o solo la exposición de aquel poder.

"¡Narutoooooo!" gritó su madre mientras veía la explosión consumirlo todo junto a su hijo, quien había quedado consumido la explosión junto a los demás. El grupo corrió luego de que la explosión hubiera culminado, viendo los destrozos que causo. Entre los escombros, encontraron al rubio con sus brazos destruidos, el torso completamente quemado e incontables heridas en su cuerpo.

"¡Asia!" gritó Ravel por un poco de primeros auxilios, la mencionada ni siquiera necesito que le llamaran, ella ya estaba curándolo. Sin embargo, a medida que lo curaba, este la interrumpió sujetándole la muñeca, sorprendiéndola pues pensaba que estaba inconsciente "¿Qué haces maldito estúpido? ¡dejate curar! Vas a morir!" le gritó la pequeña rubia con algunas lágrimas en su rostro que intentaba aguantar.

La mirada cansada de este lo decía todos, tenían que seguir corriendo, Asia era muy importante y no podía perder magia curándolo, no cuando ella era la única quien podía protegerlos una vez llegados a las puertas. Asia aun así golpeó su mano fuera, comenzando a curarle de todas formas.

"eres un chico muy problemático Naruto-san" dijo Rossweisse mientras lo cargaba en su hombro junto a su madre, quien también le ayudaba a cargarlo "Gracias…por todo" dijo con una triste sonrisa, algo que el devolvió. Incluso así, sonaba más como una despedida que como un agradecimiento.

De esta forma el grupo siguió su camino, mientras que él era cargado por la valquiria y su madre, Koneko era llevaba en las espaldas de uno de los cinco guardias que aún quedaban, de esta manera finalmente llegaron a las puertas. Aun con nadie siguiéndolos, Kushina se dirigió a las enormes puertas y comenzó a ver el sello que las bloqueaba.

"A-alguien lo ha sellado desde adentro, fue uno de nosotros quien nos ha encerrado dentro con estos monstruos" susurró ella horrorizada, temblando en una idea como esa "Fueron los ancianos, ellos son los únicos que tienen la capacidad para hacer algo como esto" los guardias que quedaron abrieron los ojos con absoluta sorpresa, así como un fuerte odio por aquellos vejetes.

"Kushina-sama, rápido, abra las puertas, ábralas" gritó Asia mientras intentaba apurar a la mujer pelirroja, pero a esta le temblaban las manos, haciendo algo rápido, pero por más que intentaba no funciona "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no pasa nada?" preguntó desesperada, no entendiendo como algo que parecía increíblemente fácil ahora era la parte más complicada.

"¡no puedo abrirlo! ¡el sello esta corrupto, no me deja hacer nada!" gritó ella dejando a todo mundo helado "¡voy a descifrarlo, necesito cinco minutos!" gritó ella mientras un gran, gran circulo se creaba cerca de ella junto a complejos sellos que parecían interactuar con el gigante que estaba dibujado en las enormes puertas.

"¡Kushina-sama! ¡no tiene cinco minutos!" gritó Rossweisse mientras veía como otra oleada de enemigos parecían llegar de la nada hacia ellos y una colosal nube purpura, compuesto de aquellos espectros estaban siendo enviados a su dirección "¡debe de hacerlo ahora!" gritó ella mientras alistaba más flechas, pero se le dificultaba incluso crearlas, ya estaba llegando a su límite también.

La pelirroja empezó a actuar con mucha presión, con sus manos temblando mientras hacia su trabajo con toda la velocidad que tenía disponible, pero esto era incluso tan complicado para alguien como ella, esto era un sello ancestral, trabajos de años y años de sus ancestros, ahora usado para destruir a los suyos.

Por alguna extraña razón, esto le resulto completamente familiar a Naruto, quien se encontraba en el suelo cerca de Koneeko, quien sufría los avances del virus infectando su cuerpo y quizás su alma '¿Qué hago?' pensó mientras miraba el ejercito que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos '¿Qué hago?' pensó mientras intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente destruido, no le quedaba absolutamente nada, solo una daga.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que les pudiese ayudar, pero solo aumentaba su desesperación. Sus amigos, su madre y los guardias que quedaban estaban hasta las últimas, no creían que iban a durar los cinco minutos '¿qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?!' repitió una y otra vez intentando concentrarse, pero no tenía nada…ya no le quedaba nada.

Esto fue como aquella pesadilla, era exactamente igual que aquella pesadilla, la pesadilla en donde su poder no era suficiente y perdía todo lo que prometió proteger. Todo lo que trabajo, todo lo que vivió, sus sueños sus metas, sus amigos y demás…iban a desaparecer en menos de un minuto.

La desesperación, la impotencia inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, la falta de poder nuevamente le iba a quitar algo y no había forma de cómo evitarlo…otra vez. Su mirada se encontró con las defensas de su equipo rotas, un fantasma había atravesado las barreras de Asia e iba directamente con la única que no se encontraba luchando, su madre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, activa inconscientemente el ittou shura un solo segundo para empujarla fuera del sello, interrumpiéndola y tomando el fantasma por ella antes de decirle algunas palabras antes del fin, él fue infectado. Una oscuridad sin fin lo inundo, los gritos pronunciando su nombre se escuchan muy lejanos, como ecos. Lo único que quedaba, era una inmensa oscuridad…una inmensa oscuridad que desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Su madre se encontraba llorando abiertamente mientras le abrazaba, todos se habían rendido, pues la única que podía abrir el sello se encontraba sosteniéndolo en vez de continuar 'yo…no me siento mal' pensó mientras sentía como la oscuridad poco a poco dejaba su mente, devolviéndolo al mundo consiente.

"Okaa-sama, deja de llorar, estoy bien" se rio Naruto, sus palabras parecían haber hecho que todos abrieran los ojos, incrédulos ante lo que veía "de hecho…me siento mejor que nunca" dijo mientras lentamente se separaba de su madre, parándose con mucha dificultad en el suelo "Hey, no siento dolor" dijo como un niño mientras se frotaba las enormes heridas de su pecho, riéndose al solo sentir cosquillas.

"q-que…q-que está pasando" dijo Ravel por todos, pues vio como los fallens dejaron de ir contra ellos, retrocediendo lentamente pero todavía sin dejar de rodearlos "él… ¿no fue infectado? ¡imposible!" exclamó ella al verlo moribundo, pero mejor que hace unos momentos, como si aquel virus solamente le hubiera dado alguna clase de anestesia.

"Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad, ¡yo no puedo ser infectado!" dijo Naruto mientras pateaba su daga en el suelo, para tomarla con sus manos muertas, las cuales le fueron imposibles de levantar "Quizás no pueda servir de mucho, pero puedo ser una distracción para que lancen todo lo que tienen contra los demás" terminó para luego patear su propia mano, haciendo que la daga volase y terminara entre sus dientes.

"¡estás loco! ¡mirate a ti mismo!" gritó Kushina, quien intentó detenerlo "¡date por vencido! ¡no hay oportunidad!" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como su único hijo, el cual estaba al borde del colapso, aun seguía de pie, luchando por un futuro que no existía "basta…por favor" pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiendo que renunciara a una esperanza que solo le traía más dolor.

Naruto le regreso la mirada un momento, para simplemente sonreír con la daga en la boca, volviendo a caminar hacia el ejército, su caminata parecía mas el de un muerto viviente que el de un ser vivo '…nunca me voy a rendir…' pensó mientras su cuerpo seguía las ordenes de la mente, ignorando cualquier dolor que este tenía, incluyendo el cansancio físico el cual casi ni se sentía.

Los pasos lentamente se volvieron una carrera descoordinada hacia su primer enemigo del frente. Dio un pequeño salto y asesto una apuñalada al primer fallen que encontró, ambos cayendo al suelo. Los demás finalmente parecían reaccionar, y lo golpearon hasta al punto de volverlo a enviar volando por los aires, haciendo que soltara la daga que atraía en su boca.

Mientras estaba en el aire, sus amigos vieron horrorizados como el rubio fue alcanzado por muchos Fallen Virus, los cuales parecían balas por la forma en cómo se adentraban en su cuerpo. Naruto, el cual estaba casi derrotado, se recuperó en pleno vuelo, volviendo a tomar la daga en la boca, todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, para la incredulidad de todos los presentes, este levanto la mano y tomo su daga, empuñándola frente a sus enemigos "¿Cómo es posible? Sus huesos estaban rotos, los músculos de los brazos estaban destruidos" susurró Rossweisse, al ver como su compañero de equipo recibía una paliza como si nada, estando mucho mejor que antes. Segundos después de esto, él rubio logró crear tres clones a su lado "¿clones? Pero…no tenía magia, yo lo revise…no tenía nada" susurró, quedándose sin palabras ante lo que veía frente a ella.

Sus clones estaban en la misma situación que él, apenas si podían estar de pie, pero podían sostener su arma. Este pequeño grupo se lanzó contra el ejército, simplemente moviendo su arma de forma descontrolada y sin sentido aparente, de forma errática. Aun así, logró matar a algunos cuantos, a los cuales decapitó y hasta aprovechó para cortarles algún que otra extremidad.

Pero nuevamente los clones fueron destruidos por la numerosa oleada, Naruto fue literalmente empalado por tres garras, creando agujeros en todo su torso para luego ser rematado por Fallen Virus en cantidad. Este, sin embargo, a pesar de lucir inconsciente un segundo, tomó su arma y cortó las garras, dando un salto a distancia.

Ante la vista de todos, los agujeros lentamente empezaron a cerrarse con una especie de humo blanco, como si se estuviera quemando " **Chōsoku Saisei** …" Susurró Asia, viendo como los agujeros fueron cerrados, las heridas igual pero las quemaduras de su cuerpo todavía seguían presentes en su piel.

"Ni siquiera los Phenex somos capaces de curar órganos internos, no en el mundo real" susurró Ravel mirando como el rubio estaba completamente curado, solo demorándose en las quemaduras que desaparecían lentamente "Esa habilidad…esa habilidad es propia de los Fallens…solo ellos pueden sanar su cuerpo a la perfección si aún tienen el tiempo para hacerlo" reconoció ella, pues todos los fallen que han enfrentado en este momento fueron derrotados, pero no eliminados, por eso es que ahora tenían tantos problemas.

De repente un mar de Fallen Virus estaba dirigiéndose en la dirección de grupo, pero estos fueron borrados fácilmente por la cuchilla del rubio, quien ataco tan rápido que fue como cortar el mismo viento. Aunque técnicamente era imposible tocarlos, todos vieron algo que envolvía la espada "…Energía Fallen" reconoció Kushina, con los ojos como platos mientras miraba la espalda de su hijo, el cual no tenía ninguna sola herida en ella.

Naruto, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, estira su brazo para luego lanzar con todas sus fuerzas su arma, la cual gira incontrolablemente como una cierra giratoria. Esta traspasa fácilmente a los Fallens Hollow, los cuales fueron literalmente partidos en pedazos por el arma. Sin embargo, el arma parecía no ir en forma recta, sino que se paseaba por el campo de batalla, barriendo literalmente el suelo con todos.

Era el mismo rubio quien la dirigía, pues había una cuerda hecha de energía oscura que conectaba con su daga giratoria, de esta forma la controlaba a distancia. Una vez terminado, jala su brazo llamando su daga, la cual cayó perfectamente en sus manos. Con casi todos los enemigos aniquilados, solo parecía que quedara él en el campo de batalla.

"…no es posible…no puede ser" susurra Kushina mientras intenta retroceder, pero cae al suelo, incapaz de mover sus piernas. Su mirada horrorizada mira la forma que su hijo tenía, recordando a aquel ser de pura oscuridad que se lo devolvió cuando yacía muerto **_"¡es el demonio! ¡tienes que entender que esto no es un milagro! ¡es alguna clase de maldición! ¡el monstruo está usando el cuerpo de tu hijo! ¡reacciona!"_** recordó las palabras de los vejetes, los cuales intentaron convencerle de destruir a su hijo cuando tenía la oportunidad.

 ** _"Kushina…no es por ser aguafiestas, pero… ¿y si tienen razón?"_** recordó las palabras de su esposo cuando los vejetes le quitaron a su bebe **_"Parece demasiado convincente, ¿Qué ganaba haciendo esto? Él es solo un niño de muchos nacidos así, devolverle la vida, por más milagroso que suene, es…antinatural"_** dijo él mientras la abrazaba en sus noches más solitarias **_"Ni siquiera sabemos que fue esa cosa o que le hizo a nuestro niño, yo…simplemente no sé qué hacer"_** dijo mientras admitía su propia ignorancia ante lo que le pasaba, pues tampoco era un hombre que creía en una fe ciega.

 ** _"tú mismo lo dijiste, ¡no sabemos que ha sucedido!"_** recordó cuando ella le gritó, alejándose de este **_"¿y si simplemente le devolvió la vida?, ¿y si simplemente fue un milagro?"_** dijo ella mientras le golpeaba el pecho **_"Sea lo que sea sigue siendo nuestro hijo, no es una coincidencia, no fue nada"_** dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y miraba el cielo **_"Como aquella cosa dijo…todo depende de nosotros, y yo quiero creer en nuestro hijo, esa es mi elección"_** su marido lo pensó un momento, antes de asentir y abrazarla.

"Naruto…hijo mío" susurró ella mientras lo veía implacable en el frente de batalla "… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ..." preguntó intentando escuchar una respuesta que le tranquilice. No importa cuánto intente negarlo, sus peores miedos se volvieron realidad, las palabras de los ancianos y la de su propio esposo, quienes intentaron advertirle se volvieron realidad "…el virus…el Virus te ha…" dijo recordando cómo fue que todo esto empezó, con la primera descarga de Virus en su sistema.

Naruto parecía haber escuchado esto y simplemente atino a sonreír " **¿Qué me ha sucedido? Nada, solo soy más fuerte** " dijo mientras volteaba lentamente hacia ellos **"siento todo este poder recorrer mi cuerpo, es…increíble"** dijo mientras apretaba su puño vacío, sintiendo el poder que siempre soñó tener, pero nunca obtuvo " **me siento…** " dijo mientras terminaba de voltear y abría los ojos, enseñando un par de ojos carmesíes y la esclerótica negra, la sonrisa en su rostro mostrando una diversión oscura en su ser, una que se divertía con el terror de sus ojos.

 **"Mejor que nunca"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Purgando lo imposible de purgar**

* * *

Err no diré nada de la "trasformación" porque esta explicado en el siguiente capítulo, repetirlo me parece tonto y cansado. Por otra parte, creo que ya entendí eso de mis comentarios, en cierto modo lo hacía para ayudar a los lectores, porque NO ES NORMAL que me pregunten algo que ya he mencionado casi diez veces en diez capítulos y estaba escrito dentro de estos.

Sobre la violación no puedo hacerlo, no porque no quiera, es que simplemente no me salen las violaciones. Cada vez que intento escribirlo, me sale algo consensuado ¡¿Cómo rayos una violación va a ser consensuada?! Simplemente no puedo hacerlo así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, sería un error fatal para mi escribir algo que se me da mal.

Sobre racon Omega…le he echado una ojeada y creo que era un Senpai, a mi hermano le gusta un montón porque a él le gusta esa temática o arquetipo del "elegido" o el "protagonista cheto con harem" por así decirlo. No es que me disguste, racon-senpai tiene trabajos increíblemente buenos (según mi hermano y yo le creo, es de confianza en estas cosas), pero solo que luego de leerte cientos y cientos de lo mismo, empiezas a aburrirte.

De hecho algunos (como mi hermano :v) ni siquiera necesitan leerlo para ver a donde van las cuerdas y cuando lo leen se divierten por el hecho de que ya sabían exactamente lo que iba a suceder y como lo hace (creo que por eso le gusta ese tipo de historias). Por eso estoy escribiendo esto, porque a mí me divierte el hecho de que mi hermano lo intenta, pero se frustra porque no sabe en qué dirección va y cuando está convencido de que ya sabe el final, solo me rio en su cara porque realmente no es así ni de cerca.

Aunque para ser francos, creo que dejar de leer ese tipo de fics del "elegido" y "protagonista con todos los poderes de su anime" ha hecho que no pueda continuar con mis otros Fics (Destiny, forgotten Legend, hero of héroes y muchos más) que técnicamente tenían esa temática o arquetipo. Curiosamente, son los Fics con una estúpida cantidad de apoyo casi masivo. Quizás deba de volver a leer fics así, o quizás continuar como lo hago ahora, ni idea la verdad, no es como si tuviera tanto tiempo como por aquella época.

Umm creo que eso es todo, espero que no lo hayan leído si solo venían por el capítulo, solo son…algunos datos interesantes. Aunque algunos deben de estar **: Joder, tampoco me cuentes tu vida :v**. se entiende y por eso preferirían que lo dejen hasta donde acaba.

Creo que es todo, los demás capítulos saldrán luego de una semana nuevamente y no, no voy a publicarlos antes, aunque ya tenga dos capítulos escritos. Hasta dentro de una semana :D

(Psdt: **MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA :u** )


	17. Chapter 16: El verdadero Poder

Este es técnicamente el segundo capítulo que he escrito seguido, así que realmente no tengo nada que decir. Por otro lado, me gustaría su ayuda para una cosa. Como ya he terminado el arco de Kioto y estoy actualmente escribiendo el que sigue, me gustaría que me dijeran los miembros de la "Nobleza" de algunos Demonios los cuales, por mis cambios, ya no tienen su grupo igual.

Uno de estas "noblezas" más afectadas ha sido la de Rias (por no decir la única), que tiene que aparecer. Sin embargo, casi la mitad de su grupo Cannon ya no existe y me gustaría tener ideas sobre quien podría remplazarlos. No importa de qué personaje de anime, videojuego o lo que sea, necesito ideas para su grupo o no podrá participar de…el evento que tengo planeado. Por otro lado, esto es porque todos los "novatos" van a participar, incluyendo a Rias. Si tienen una idea de cómo podría ser su "nobleza" no olviden mencionarlo en un comentario, se los agradecería mucho.

 **IMPORTANTE:**

El grupo de Rias estaba (en el cannon) formado por 9 miembros. Asia, Koneko, Xenovia y Rossweisse están fuera, todas o son protagonistas o tienen una historia aparte. El mínimo de miembros (contando a la líder) es de 6, porque debe de haber (por lo menos) un clase de pieza por grupo. El máximo de miembros es de 16 (obviamente). Espero ideas muy buenas, yo estoy en blanco :D

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El verdadero poder**

* * *

 **"…Oka-sama…"**

Dentro de una enorme y gigante habitación lujosa de estilo oriental, se escuchó el susurró en al área cerrada que se expandía por cada rincón, un susurro que uno podía escuchar como preocupado y hasta triste. Todo se encontraba a oscuras, pero el enorme balcón con vistas hacia el exterior alumbraba casi por completo la habitación, mas no era la bonita vista a la que tanto se había acostumbrado.

Frente a unos ojos dorados, la luna se alzaba sobre sus ojos mientras veía a todo un pueblo luchar por la supervivencia. Las explosiones se veían por todos lados, los gritos de lucha, de guerra, de caos, estaban por todas partes. Una vista que le dolía y la aterraba, pues nunca se había visto algo así, en toda su vida.

"está tardando mucho, ¿Qué está sucediendo, oka-sama?" susurró la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados mientras veía a alguien a metros bajo ella, en los jardines exteriores fuera de su palacio o templo imperial. Las orejas sobre la cabeza de la niña se estremecieron cuando escucharon muchos pasos acercándose hacia su habitación, tensando sus músculos por si resulta ser algo malo.

La habitación se abre de golpe, revelando a guardias Yokais con trajes dorados "¡Kunou-sama! ¡es una alegría verle!" dijo uno de los guardias quien parecía ser el jefe, todos los demás dejaron salir suspiros de alivio "Kunou-sama, su madre nos ordenó protegerla con nuestras vidas y evacuarla fuera de la torre" dijo este mientras una gran cantidad de guardias entraban y parecían rodear la habitación

La reconocida como Kunou frunció el ceño "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estamos ganando?" preguntó mirando enfadada al capitán de la guardia, quien no dijo nada, manteniéndose callado "deberían de estar resguardando a los inocentes, ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?" preguntó ella, sin entender a que venía todo el jaleo.

El capitán suspiro mientras se frotaba el cuello "estamos perdiendo" dijo caer la bomba, dejando sin palabras a la pequeña niña "No sabemos cómo, pero nuestras fuerzas están retrocediendo poco a poco por los guerreros de su tía, Miko-sama" dijo este con un sudor preocupado sobre su rostro "Ellos…son Ayakashi" La pequeña niña abre los ojos, sintiendo un gran impacto por la noticia "estamos suponiendo que…Miko-sama también sea una, por eso su madre no ha ganado fácilmente como las anteriores veces" dijo un poco más bajo, dejando otra bomba a la pequeña niña.

 ** _Ayakashi_** **, se les son llamados a los Yokais que caen a la influencia fallen por voluntad propia. No fueron forzados ni tampoco son convertidos en Fallens, simplemente cambian su naturaleza a la de estos seres, creando una nueva raza, pero con aquellos poderes oscuros. De igual manera, lo mismo sucede con las demás razas, un ejemplo claro serían los _Stray demons_ o los _Fallen Angel_. **

"n-no puede ser…" dijo la pequeña rubia mientras miraba detrás suyo, viendo la calamidad que se alzaba poco a poco. Cerrando los ojos, empieza a sentir mucho miedo en su interior '¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?' pensó mientras miraba a sus guardias, quienes esperaban ansiosamente una respuesta 'no puedo dejar a mi gente atrás…pero si mamá pierde, todo habrá sido en vano' pensó ella mientras apretaba sus ropas de sacerdotisa.

'¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!' se repitió mientras sentía todo el peso de la responsabilidad de miles o quizás millones de personas sobre ella 'no podemos hacer un contraataque, no tenemos fuerzas y lanzarnos a un ataque a todo o nada puede ser nuestra única opción' pensó, pero luego miró nuevamente el pueblo 'pero…pero si lo hago, muchas personas morirán, algunos se salvaran…pero habrá muchos muertos' pensó pues sus acciones debilitaría la evacuación y la protección de civiles, simplemente para atacar con más fuerza al enemigo.

'¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?' repitió una y otra vez, sumida en una gran cantidad de oscuridad '¿elijo protegerlos a todos matando a la mitad, o intento ganar tiempo a una muerte que sin duda vendrá?' pensó mientras recordaba que, si no tomaba la decisión, todos de todas formas iban a morir '¿Qué hare? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!' repitió una última vez, dejando salir lágrimas de impotencia 'Naruko-chan…Sensei… ¿Qué debo hacer?' se preguntó pensando en las dos figuras más importante para ella.

 ** _"¿Qué debes hacer? ¡lucha!"_** una voz sonó en su cabeza, deteniendo sus lágrimas **_"¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de llorar como una bebé?! ¡levantate y sigue luchando!"_** una breve imagen apareció de una niña de su edad de ojos azules, quien le gritaba mientras intentaba hacer que se volviese a levantar.

 ** _"todos tenemos miedos, todos somos cobardes, yo soy uno de ellos_** _"_ escuchó una voz calmada y varonil en su mente **_"por eso puedo decir…que tú eres más fuerte que yo"_** un breve recuerdo pasó por su mente, recordando una enorme figura frente a ella, sentada en el suelo mirando los jardines **_"Yo he renunciado a pelear, he renunciado aun sin haber comenzado, por eso…creo que eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, mucho más fuerte"_ **el recuerdo se desvaneció mientras nuevamente sus ojos veían la realidad frente a ella.

 ** _"No importa que decisión elijas, lo importante es que has elegido hacer algo…en vez de no hacer nada, eso hace la diferencia"_** fueron las últimas palabras de su maestro antes que desapareciera de su vida para siempre, palabras que ahora podía entender "peleare" susurró, llamando la atención de sus guardias "¡Peleare!" gritó más fuerte, sorprendiendo a sus guardias "¡no vamos a contraatacar! ¡Protegeremos a los civiles con nuestras vidas! ¡Tenemos que confiar en la victoria de mi madre, nuestra líder!" gritó mientras señalaba el pueblo detrás de ella.

"p-pero, Kunou-sama…su madre" "¡ya lo sé! ¡ya me gritara luego, esto es más importante!" interrumpió Kunou, haciendo retroceder al capitán de la guardia "¡c-como princesa de Kioto, discípula de BLACK y heredera de las líneas de Ley, o-ordeno a todos ustedes a proteger Kioto con sus vidas!" las guardias se quedaron pasmados un momento, intentando entender la orden de la pequeña niña.

Esta tenía los ojos llorosos mientras intentaba colocar su rostro más serio y enfadado posible, intentando controlar sus ganas de llorar de vergüenza por la forma en como había alzado la voz. El capitán regresa la mirada a sus hombres, quienes implemente se miran entre ellos antes de sonreír, alzando los hombros. El capitán vuelve a la princesa, inclinándose frente a ella "Estamos bajo sus órdenes, será un honor morir bajo su mandato" dicho esto, regreso hacia sus compañeros "¡YA OYERON, MUÉVANSE!" gritó con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su brazo.

Sus guardias dejaron salir un gran grito de guerra mientras se ordenaban para salir del templo principal. El capitán hacia una señal a Kunou para que saliera junto a ellos, despertándola de su sueño. Ella miraba a lo lejos, la cúpula donde estaba el distrito Uzumaki 'Naruko-chan…lucharé igual, no…lucharé mejor que tú' prometió mientras se limpia las lágrimas y alzaba uno de sus brazos, invocando un enorme bastón mágico que desprendía mucho poder. De esta manera, ella siguió a sus soldados a una guerra que tenía que ganar.

' **yo seré la mejor discípula'**

* * *

 **"¡por aquí! ¡rápido!"**

Fue una voz femenina que gritaba con todo el aire de sus pulmones, intentando señalar a su grupo de guardias que le siguiesen. Estos mismos, al escuchar la voz que se perdía a lo lejos, aumentaron la velocidad. El lugar no parecía presentar ningún daño, pero la forma en como todo se movía y se estremecía hacia que todos estén en atentos a todo.

Esto era el antiguo castillo Uzumaki, ahora hecho poco a poco se tornaba un sitio de guerra constante, uno que estaba siendo asediada por el peor enemigo de la Humanidad, Fallen Virus. Quizás, lo peor de todo, es que algunos de sus compañeros convertidos en fallens estaban tras sus pasos, haciendo de esta una carrera por la supervivencia.

"¡Naruko-sama! ¡Naruko-sama!" gritaron el guardia que estaba a cargo de todos los demás, junto que otro compañero que gritaba el nombre de la princesa "¡¿dónde está?! ¡La hemos perdido de vista!" informó el guardia, viendo como actualmente se encontraban en una encrucijada y posible emboscada.

De repente sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad. Pues diversos Fallens salieron de cada esquina en su dirección, emboscándolos en una sala extremadamente grande. Antes que pudiesen hacer algo, una pequeña silueta se mostró en el aire, seguido de una veloz ráfaga de aire. La gran mayoría de los Fallens frente a ellos fueron destruidos por grandes cortes salidos de la nada, cayendo a pedazos al suelo.

"Recordad, una vez destruidos ellos pueden volver a regenerarse, ¡Destruirlos por completo con magia!" se escuchó una voz femenina muy alegre mientras caminaba por los trozos de carne negro, pisándolas mientras caminaba. Todo mundo se quedó estático al ver a su princesa frente a ellos, vistiendo lo que parecía ser, un traje de batalla muy liviano e increíblemente hermoso (Akane Yagyu), también había recogido su cabello dorado a una cola de caballo.

"etto…princesa…ummm-" " ¡qué demonios hacen tartamudeando! ¡Muévanse!" gritó la pequeña chica rubia, asustado a sus guardias quienes corrieron a lidiar con los trastes en el suelo "por Kami-sama, si hubiera sabido que iban a ponerse a sí, mejor hubiera seguido con el estúpido kimono" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, suspirando cansada.

Dicho esto, elevó su gran y delgada espada frente a ella. no era exactamente grande, pero era justo su medida, se trataba de una Katana que no tenía guarda, envainada parecía simplemente un hermoso pedazo de madera tallada 'este poder…' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente desenvainaba la Katana 'sensei…permítame usar este poder de nuevo' pensó mientras la liberaba una gran corriente de aire la cubrió por completo, haciendo como si un remolino la protegiera a ella y la espada.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, de los pisos superiores salieron Fallens, emboscándolos y sorprendiéndolos completamente. Sin embargo, estos fueros cortados a distancia por corriente de viento, arrasando con muchos de ellos a la vez "¡ **Mikazuki**!" gritó Naruko mientras volvía a guardar su Katana, haciendo que los pedazos de sus nuevos enemigos cayeran al suelo de porrazo "Rápido, eliminad las partes restantes" dijo mientras usaba su Katana para perforar un pedazo de carne, el cual se desintegro en pedazos por los fuertes vientos de la hoja.

Los demás no discutieron, lanzando magias simples para destruir los pedazos, la mayoría no quería ni siquiera tocarlos pues veían como los pedazos intentaban reunirse con sus demás fragmentos para recuperarse **_"Fallen Hollow es inmortal a menos que elimines todas las partes de la faz de la tierra, pero no puedes tocarlos directamente, usar magia es tu mejor opción_** " recordó las palabras de su maestro quien le enseñaba lo básico antes del entrenamiento pesado.

Abriendo los ojos, miró nuevamente el presente que se le presentaba "Hay que seguir" dijo mientras hacia una señal a sus guardias para que le siguiesen una vez habían terminado con los enemigos y asintieron a sus palabras. El grupo seguía corriendo por los pasillos, saliendo de la enorme sala para bajar a los pisos subterráneos "¡¿Dónde están los sirvientes?!" preguntó la chica rubia mientras intentaba encontrar una pista de donde habrían evacuado.

"¡están dos pisos bajo tierra, uno después de los controles de la barrera!" informó el jefe de los guardias mientras señalaba hacia debajo de ellos "Es una zona donde los Fallen Virus no podrían llegar ya que las partes inferiores tienen una barrera por sí mismas, es la zona más segura e insegura al mismo tiempo" dijo este mientras seguían caminando y llegaban a una enorme escalera en espiral "Si el edificio se derrumba, todos morirán" reveló, haciendo que la pequeña asienta.

Todo el pequeño escuadrón, liderado por la pequeña rubia, descendieron hacia los pisos inferiores donde se encontraron con lo que parecía ser, la sala de operaciones que mantenía todas las barreras de las casas "¡todos, ayudadme a estabilizar la barrera!" gritó ella mientras se colocaba en el centro de la habitación y colocaba dos manos sobre una especie de gema en forma de esfera gigante que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Un grupo de 10 personas le rodearon mientras tocaban el enorme sello en el suelo, brillando intensamente.

Con un sudor sobre su frente, empezó a ver en toda la ciudad los campos protectores de las casas, las cuales estaban a punto de caer. Mas usando su energía mágica en los sellos y usando el poder de los demás, empezó a lentamente a fortalecer las pequeñas barreras, incluyendo la del templo Uzumaki. Aun así, los virus Fallen seguían golpeando los domos, intentando entrar a la fuerza.

'no puedo hacer nada con el domo que nos encierra, está completamente bloqueado' pensó Naruko con un gran sudor sobre su frente 'lo único que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo para que mi madre y mi hermano puedan liberar el sello de las puertas, eso me dará el control sobre el domo, pero…' fue su línea de pensamientos mientras sentía como su poder mágico empezaba a debilitarse 'no podré aguantar mucho tiempo' admitió, pensando en la gran energía mágica que se drenaba con gran rapidez.

 **'Oka-san, onii-chan… ¡rápido!'**

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden OST - Prophet (Yogensha) + Crimson Flames (Kouen)**

* * *

 **"Me siento mejor que nunca"**

Aquellas palabras viajaron alrededor del lugar rápidamente, mientras la sonrisa oscura en su rostro solo hacia demostrar que sus palabras no tenían buena intención. Su grupo de amigos y su madre le veían desde las puertas, con grandes ojos al ver como su personalidad había dado una vuelta de 180 grados, no parecía la misma persona ya.

Su cabello se volvió pálido, sus ojos rojos y tenía la esclerótica negra, no importa por donde lo veían, se había vuelto un Fallen. Sin embargo, no era como cualquier cosa que hayan visto antes, de hecho, jamás habían escuchado de un humano pudiendo adoptar poderes Fallen de esa manera, ni siquiera una raza oscura como los Ayakashi podía manejar la Materia oscura tan naturalmente.

Antes que cualquiera pueda decir algo, la brecha sobre sus cabezas comenzó a abrirse aún más. Un par de manos salieron de la nada, forzando la brecha para abrirse más y dejarlo pasar a esta dimensión. Para sorpresa de muchos, un gran monstruo de forma completamente humanoide salió de la brecha con muchos problemas, causando un gran temblor que se sintió por todo el distrito Uzumaki.

"Grand Fallen" susurró Kushina al ver al enorme monstruo caminando en dos patas, dirigiéndose hacia ellos como un gran titán "Clasificado como amenaza de tipo B" el susurró se escuchó por todo el grupo mientras veían a la criatura acercarse con grandes pasos y los estruendos que ocasionaba cada pisada.

Naruto regresó su mirada al enorme monstruo, desapareciendo cualquier sonrisa que estaba en su rostro "¿uno grande? Pensé que salían en manada" dijo mientras colocaba su espada sobre su hombro, jugando con ella un minuto "Alguien nos está viendo" concluyó, pues esto tenía que ser obra de alguien. Sin nada más que decir, volvió a sonreír para luego apuntar su arma hacia el enorme monstruo, quien casi los había alcanzado "creo que finalmente podré practicar con mis nuevos poderes" dicho esto, da un fuerte salto mientras la materia oscura forma un par de alas en su espalda.

El enorme monstruo parecía detenerse cuando lo vieron a distancia y, para sorpresa del rubio, se movió rápidamente dando un gran puñetazo hacia él, conectando un fuerte golpe contra el rubio, estrellándolo contra algunos edificios, destruyéndolo por completo con su cuerpo. En aquel edificio se encontraba Naruto mirando sin expresión alguna el agujero que había causado "Yare, Yare" susurra mientras se levanta y se limpia el polvo del cuerpo "Eso dolió" admitió, mientras su estructura ósea comenzaba a volverse a reconstruir.

Saliendo del agujero, salta sobre los edificios hasta uno cercano al monstruo, quien le miraba con ojos rojos y permanecía inmóvil "No sabía que un bicho tan grande como tu podría moverse a esa velocidad" dijo en voz alta Naruto, como si este le pudiera escuchar "no cometeré el mismo error" dijo mientras levantaba su espada, extendiéndola gracias a la materia oscura y atacando con ella a distancia.

La enorme espada no hirió al enorme Fallen como él esperaba, simplemente se quedó atascada en su piel, incapaz de atravesar mas. El Grand Fallen ladeó su cabeza a un lado, para luego golpear perfectamente al rubio sin tocar el edificio, elevándolo hacia los cielos. Ya ahí, abre la mandíbula mientras empieza a cargar una especie de magia extraña. De repente una enorme esfera morada fue lanzada hacia el rubio, quien lo evadió usando la materia oscura como alas.

El Grand Fallen no se quedó ahí, siguió atacando consecutivamente con esas esferas medianas, las cuales estallaban en el cielo en grandes explosiones. El rubio por mientras, sobrevolaba el cielo esquivando las cúpulas de las explosiones, pero una de ellas si le dio, desapareciéndolo tras la explosión. Su grupo de amigos miraba con grandes ojos como su compañero había sido literalmente eliminado por una sola ráfaga.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Naruto traspasó la explosión con una enorme espada hecha de materia oscura, para volverla a su forma de daga "Kage bunshin" susurró mientras caía, formando casi 30 clones de golpe, quienes parecían estar formando sus propias armas compuestas de esa materia oscura, atravesando entre todos al monstruo.

La sensación de orgullo no duro mucho, pues el Fallen partido a la mitad rápidamente volvió a unirse usando su propia materia oscura, desapareciendo la sonrisa orgullosa del rubio. Grand Fallen volvió a abrir su mandíbula, pero esta vez no tardó ningún segundo, lanzando proyectiles pequeños compuesto de la materia oscura. Naruto intentó tomar vuelo junto a sus clones, pero incluso mientras volaban los clones y el original fueron atravesados por los proyectiles, desapareciéndoles e hiriendo en proceso al real.

Este mismo parecía derrotado hasta que el agujero en su estómago se volvió a cerrar, mostrando una expresión furiosa "Como te atreves" gruño con odio, mientras intentaba crear otra extremidad, pero vio con sorpresa como su control sobre la materia oscura iba desapareciendo 'no es suficiente…necesito más poder' se dio cuenta, pues era la razón por la cual no podía ganar.

Su línea de pensamientos lo distrajo mucho, pues aquel monstruo colosal logró recortar la distancia, dándole un fuerte golpe, sacándolo a volar a distancia. Eso no fue todo, aquel Fallen empezó a jugar con el rubio como si fuera una pelota, manteniéndolo en un solo lugar mientras golpeaba rápidamente y cambiando la trayectoria de lanzamiento.

"ya…fue…" fueron las palabras del rubio mientras sentía un enorme dolor por todos los impactos, para luego golpear su propio puño, engrandecido por la materia negra, el puño del Grand Fallen y desviar su propio golpe "¡suficiente!" seguido de ello, cargó su otro brazo, colocando toda la materia negra que podía en él, dándole un fuerte golpe al fallen titánico, el cual cayó de espaldas provocando un gran estallido.

Sin dejar de atacar, cambio la masa de materia negra al otro brazo, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro y obligándole a caer al suelo completamente "¡desaparece de mi vista!" con ese gritó, dividió la materia entre ambos brazos, formando dos grandes extremidades negras, las cuales usó para golpear al gigante en el pecho, provocando una enorme explosión.

La onda de aire arrasó con muchas cosas y sacudió casas. Con una gran suerte, el grupo de amigos y Kushina solo resultaron sacudidas y empujadas hacia las grandes puertas de madera, no resultando heridas. Naruto, por otra parte, se encontraba respirando agitadamente encima del monstruo. Es sorprendido cuando aquel Fallen que creyó derrotar levanta su brazo, golpeando perfectamente a él y estrellándolo contra una esquina de casa, la cual atravesó y siguió su camino hacia el cielo.

Naruto se recuperó a medio vuelo, pero la recuperación de su cuerpo comenzó a ser lenta a comparación de antes y descendía lentamente también, sin poder manifestar nada de materia oscura 'necesito más poder, ¡más poder!' pensó mientras buscaba con su mirada rápidamente su solución. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro cuando vio como salían Fallen virus en cantidad de la brecha, la cual creció miles de veces más grande gracias al enorme Fallen que salió de ahí.

Cayendo en una casa, rápidamente salta de edificio en edificio hacia los Virus, pero era seguido lentamente por el Monstruo gigante, el cual podía mantenerse a su velocidad, aunque caminaba de manera torpe entre los edificios. Este rápidamente aumenta de golpe su velocidad, dándole otro gran puñetazo al rubio, el cual logró protegerse con su arma, pero de igual manera salió disparado.

Aunque parecía tener problemas, el rubio sonrió pues había logrado su cometido, ser disparado hacia los Fallen Virus. Estos pequeños espectros no perdieron la oportunidad, adentrándose en su cuerpo con bastante rapidez hasta que no quedó nadie. Con un aura morada a su alrededor, la masa de oscuridad esta vez parecía empezarse a extender por su cuerpo, formando una especie de gabardina negra, dejando al descubierto su pecho completamente ileso.

"está bien…muy bien" dijo mientras veía la gabardina negra, para luego levantar su arma envuelta de oscuridad "estoy listo para destruirte ahora" aunque la gran criatura no podía responder, entendió su amenaza y se lanzó al ataque. Repitió el ataque anterior, lanzando cientos de proyectiles en contra del rubio, el cual no intentó esquivar, sino que se lanzó hacia su enemigo.

Aun cuando los proyectiles estaban en contra de él, usó su daga para desviar todos ellos, para luego hacerla crecer considerablemente y apuñalar en el pecho al monstruo. Sin detenerse, rápidamente maneja la enorme espada haciendo cortes a una velocidad inaudita, debiéndose al descomponer la espada.

El Grand Fallen fue partido en trozos, los cuales no cayeron, sino que se volvieron a juntar, más fue de manera lenta y parecía costarle, algo que formó una sonrisa en Naruto. El enorme monstruo rugió en ira, lanzándose en un ataque desesperado en contra del rubio, el cual contestó de la misma manera, envolviendo su brazo con materia negra, pero sin necesidad de crear una enorme extremidad similar a su enemigo.

Impresionantemente, el golpe del rubio fue capaz de imitar al de su enemigo, deteniéndolo con su propio y pequeño puño. Usando su daga, la agita una sola vez y le corta el brazo, para luego patearlo a distancia. El fallen no parece importarle mucho, pues ataca con su otro puño, el cual frenó Naruto con una mano, teniendo dificultades un momento para luego patearlo a distancia, haciendo que pierda el balance.

Naruto al ver esto salta sobre encima del Fallen, tocando con sus manos desnudas la cabeza de este, para luego seguir su camino y terminar al otro lado de este. Con una sonrisa oscura, aprieta su puño frente a él y una masa negra dentro del Grand Fallen sale a la luz, destruyéndolo en pedazos desde el interior. Eso no fue todo, sino que, con otra señal del rubio, la materia negra brilla intensamente de un poder morado y estalla, desintegrando por completo al monstruo.

Antes que la explosión le afecte a él, desapareció del edificio cercano y volvió hacia la muralla de un gran salto. Ya ahí, vio como había eliminado incluso a algunos Fallen Hollow que habían salido por curiosidad de la brecha, mandándolos al infierno con aquel otro más grande "Este poder…este enorme poder" dice mientras mira sus manos, las cuales temblaban de emoción por el poder que fluían en estos "¡Este gran poder es mío!" grita emocionadamente para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas al aire, sin importar que a unos metros se encontraban sus amigos y familiares. (ost end)

Sus amigos le veían desde la lejanía, el miedo o el terror los abrumaba, junto aquel sentimiento de inseguridad sobre lo que en que se había convertido su compañero, el cual finalmente acababa de recordar su existencia. Este dejo de reírse, para volver caminando lentamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"… ¿Naruto-san?" preguntó Asia, mirando al rubio quien se detuvo a unos metros de distancia "… ¿realmente es Naruto-san?" preguntó para asegurarse, más el miedo era visible en su rostro, incapaz de levantarse del suelo donde fue enviada por toda la lucha que había presenciado.

Naruto bufó divertido "Claro que soy yo, Asia-chan" respondió este con una voz sarcástica "o quizás no…" dijo de repente, mirando su gabardina negra "…Ya no soy el Naruto débil que ustedes conocieron, ahora soy más fuerte, más poderoso, ¡puedo hacerlo todo!" dijo mientras elevaba sus manos, creando dos enormes brazos de materia oscura y así como otras cosas.

"¿no lo ves? ¡el virus te está controlando!" gritó Ravel, con un gran sudor en su frente al ver como su compañero idiota había cambiado "¡te consume lentamente, ya no eres el idiota que conocimos!" gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño, desapareciendo toda sonrisa en el rubio "¡¿Dónde está el idiota que dijo que entrenaría hasta el fin para conseguir sus sueños?! ¡¿Dónde está el idiota que gritaba a todo el mundo que se convertiría en Caballero mágico?!" le gritó para hacer que reaccionara, mas eso no parecía estar dando resultados.

El rostro de Naruto era oscuro y luego de escucharla, extendió su mano, usando la materia oscura para sujetar del cuello a Ravel y traerla cerca de él "Estoy cansado que me llames idiota, inútil y demás" dijo mientras apretaba su agarre sobre su cuello, haciendo que sus pequeños pies se agitaran rápidamente e intentara liberarse "Ya no soy débil, ya no soy un idiota, no permitiré que sigas llamándome así" dijo mientras seguía presionando con más fuerza su cuello, casi a punto de romperlo.

"¡Ravel-chan!" gritó Rossweisse y Asia, quienes veían como Naruto estaba a punto de matar a su compañera. La valquiria intentó crear una magia, pero la materia oscura de la gabardina se extendió hacia ella, atrapándola contra la pared y presionándola con tanta fuerza que podría aplastarla en cualquier momento.

Igualmente, Kushina fue atrapada por la masa oscura, la cual también estaba a punto de hacerle papilla pues esta intentó usar un sello para atrapar a su propio hijo y este lo notó. Asia miraba con ojos desesperados como sus amigos estaban a punto de morir…por la mano de alguien que también consideraba su amigo. Lágrimas de impotencia corrieron mientras veía como el rubio estaba a punto también de enviarla a la otra vida, un solo pensamiento corrió por su cabeza y lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡ **AYÚDEME, BELMONT-KUN!"**

 **Un gran brillo ilumino los cielos, respondiendo al grito de auxilio**

* * *

 **"¿no lo escuchas? ¿acaso no escuchas los gritos de ayuda?"**

Un eco se esparció por su mente rota mientras intentaba sumirse en su propia soledad, pero su voz interior lo único que hacía era abrir una herida que todavía se encontraba abierta. El gigante azabache estaba sumido en un sueño, pero su mente aún seguía muy despierta **'puedo hacerlo…'** pensó mientras su mente vagaba rápidamente alrededor de la ciudad,

Como si estuviera viajando por toda la ciudad, el podía recrearlo perfectamente en su mente. En una escena se mostraba una niña llorando aferrada a un muñeco, corriendo junto a su madre, escapando de lo que parecían ser, yokais de armadura azul. Estos fueron detenidos por un gran grupo de soldados vistiendo dorado, la niña seguía llorando.

Otra imagen que tuvo fue una chica de cabellos rubios y bastón mágico a la mano, la cual lanzaba y luchaba junto a los guardias dorados, asestando cualquier hechizo que tuviera a la mano, lidiando con muchos enemigos al mismo tiempo. sin embargo, incluso si fuera extremadamente fuerte, el cansancio mental poco a poco empezaba a hacer mella, no iba a durar mucho.

Otro escenario completamente diferente, el podía ver a dos mujeres extremadamente hermosas combatiendo ferozmente sobre todos ellos, en pleno cielo. Ambas mujeres tenían nueve colas doradas detrás de ella y cada impacto que se daban la una a la otra parecían enormes explosiones sobre la ciudad, causando caos incluso en el cielo. Yasaka, la emperatriz Yokai, parecía estar perdiendo la batalla por la forma agitada con la que respiraba.

La siguiente imagen fue de una chica rubia de cola de caballo, la cual parecía estar de rodillas mientras intentaba mantener una esfera que ya estaba a punto de quebrarse. Todos sus guardias parecían estar defendiéndola a ella y los demás magos a su alrededor de un grupo de Fallens, los cuales intentaban entrar a la habitación. Naruko estaba bañada de sudor junto a los magos, los cuales parecían estar a punto de caer inconscientes por el esfuerzo mental de mantener las barreras de las casas civiles alzadas.

Finalmente, la última recreación, se trataba de algo muy personal para él. su grupo de amigos, con el cual había estado experimentando una felicidad como nunca antes…estaba teniendo problemas con su mejor amigo. Este parecía diferente y estaba imbuido de un poder extrañamente familiar para él. Aunque desconocía lo que sucedía, el grito de la rubia resonó por su cabeza, llenándolo de una sensación, un nuevo sentimiento que le molestaba y dolía mucho al mismo tiempo.

 **"¿Por qué te molestas? ¿no te habías dado por vencido ya?"**

La voz de un niño resonó por su cabeza, dentro de su mente y alzando un poco su mirada, notó que se trataba de un pequeño niño, de vestiduras andrajosas y aspecto decrepito, el cual tenía esposas en todos los miembros incluido la cabeza. aun con las palabras del pequeño niño pelinegro, el gigante aun intentaba moverse, comenzando una lucha interna y externa por volver a levantarse y responder al grito de ayuda.

 **"¿Por qué? ¿para qué? ¿por quién seguimos peleando?"  
"¿Cuál es la razón de seguir haciéndolo?"  
"¿Cuál es nuestra razón de seguir con esta lucha que solo trae más dolor?"**

Las preguntas de aquel pequeño no lo detuvieron, él seguía intensamente en su intento de volver a levantarse. Aquellos gritos desesperados, aquel grito de impotencia y de desesperación que todo mundo parecía lanzar a los cielos, de alguna forma seguían dándole fuerzas para seguir intentándolo. Pero entre todos esos gritos, había uno que realmente le daba más fuerzas que los demás…y él sabía a quién le pertenecía. Lentamente una mano se dirigió a su estómago, tocando el sello que en este se encontraba

 **"¿hay que ir tan lejos? ¿debemos ir tan lejos por un alma entre infinitas que existen y existirán?"  
"Nuestra única oportunidad de ser normales"  
"¿descartaras nuestro sueño de paz por ella?"**

El azabache se detuvo un momento, escuchando todas las palabras de su yo interior. Ciertamente, el sello en su estómago significa la única oportunidad que él tenía para estar alejado de su destino, de su verdadero yo, de todo lo que él significa y significara. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa crece en su rostro cuando se da cuenta de algo, él podía responder una respuesta.

"¿Por qué? ¿para qué? ¿por quién seguimos peleando?" repitió el azabache mientras recordaba sus dudas internas "Quizás aún no pueda responder las respuestas, quizá nunca pueda…pero poco o nada me importa ahora" dijo seguro mientras apretaba su mano contra su estómago, destruyendo uno de los seis Kanjis restantes, liberando el siguiente sello "porque ellos…" dijo mientras un brillo consumía toda su mente, consumiéndolo a él y al niño que estaba a unos pasos de su cabeza.

" **Son mis mejores amigos"**

* * *

 **"¡rápido! ¡esconderse aquí!"**

Gritó una mujer kitsune mientras guiaba a una innumerable cantidad de enfermeras y doctoras a una habitación, cerrándola detrás de ella "¿están todas?" preguntó ella, mirando a cada mujer en la habitación, en total eran quince, quienes asintieron a sus palabras "Maldita sea, tienen rodeado el hospital" dijo ella mientras chocaba su espalda contra una de las paredes, sintiéndose arrinconadas.

"cumplimos con nuestro rol de salvar a los heridos, debemos de sentirnos orgullosas" dijo una de ellas, de cabello naranja, con una sonrisa muerta en su rostro "pero yo…p-pero yo…" tartamudeo mientras caía de rodillas, dejando salir grandes lágrimas "n-no quiero morir…no quiero" dijo mientras lloraba silenciosamente, esperando una muerte que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Un silencio tenso y fúnebre estaba en toda la habitación, nadie hablaba y la gran mayoría estaba llorando silenciosamente como su compañera, sintiendo el temor y el terror apoderándose de su corazón. Para sorpresa de muchas, un ruido muy raro empezó a escucharse, era el sonido descontrolado de una de las tantas maquinas "pensé que habíamos evacuado a todos" susurró sorprendida la Kitsune de cabellos rosas, quien parecía la que más valor tenía en la habitación, pues no lloraba como las demás.

La primera chica que lloró negó con la cabeza "aún nos falta el paciente especial de Yasaka-sama" dijo ella mientras deslizaba la cortina y mostraba al azabache en la camilla "Como su situación era prácticamente perdida, nos ordenaron dejarlo aquí, de todas formas, va a morir en unas horas" dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente.

Nuevamente las alarmas empezaron a sonar, asustando a la gran mayoría "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la kitsune de cabellos rosas, acercándose rápidamente al azabache y revisando los diferentes instrumentos "el paciente está…" dijo sin palabras mirando al azabache "¡está recuperándose!" exclamó sorprendida, pues su cuerpo, antes colapsado, comenzó a llenarse de vigor y empezaba a curarse, mas no tenía suplementos para reconstruir el cuerpo dañado.

La doctora empezó a buscar desesperadamente por toda la habitación, trayendo desde píldoras, agujas y hasta algunas cosas que parecían suplementos, pero no lo eran "¡necesitamos curarlo! ¡rápido! ¡traigan todas las pastillas de sangre que hayan, suero y todos los suplementos alimenticios posibles! ¡rápido!" gritó apuradamente mientras actuaba con nerviosismo, pues incluso se le caían los frascos.

Una kitsune de cabellos azules le detuvo un momento al sujetarla del hombro "¿Por qué?" preguntó de repente, con un rostro sombreó y pesimista "Cuando los Ayakashi nos encuentre todas moriremos de todas formas, ¿Por qué deberíamos de malgastar nuestros últimos momentos en curar a alguien que de todas formas va a morir? No hay esperanza" dijo mientras miraba al suelo, sabiendo que no había forma de salir de esta.

"¿Por qué?" repitió la Kitsune de cabellos rosadas "¡somos profesionales! ¡hemos entrenado toda nuestra vida para este momento y mientras haya una persona que podamos salvar, es nuestra misión hacerlo!" dijo mientras tomaba su uniforme blanco y lo levantaba "¡esto significa toda mi vida, mi ideal y lo haré, aunque no signifique nada, por más que la muerte esté a la vuelta de la esquina!" gritó soltándola, volviendo a su deber.

La convicción y la determinación de su compañera deslumbró a todo mundo, quienes levantaron sus rostros caídos, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas. Llamándole la atención una vez más, todas sonrieron y asintieron, haciendo sonreír a la doctora, quien volvió su concentración al paciente. Todo mundo se movía de un lado hacia otro, intentando reanimar al sujeto postrado en una cama.

"Esto servirá para una reconstrucción completa, pero la restauración de su cuerpo va a tardar mucho tiempo, debemos de darle una mano" dijo mientras empezaba a conjurar una magia de restauración y aceleraba la curación del sujeto. Todas las demás le siguieron, rodeando al azabache y lanzando sus hechizos de restauración. Las puertas de repente sonaron estruendosamente, asustando a todas "¡no hagáis caso! ¡seguid curándolo! ¡usen todo lo que tengan!" gritó la chica de cabellos rosados, agitando furiosamente su cola.

De repente cae la puerta, apareciendo alguien que tenía las escleróticas negras y un rostro enfermo "¡así que aquí se ocultaban! ¡las tenemos, perras!" gritó este mientras levantaba su arma, caminando lentamente hacia las mujeres que curaban al azabache "vendrán con nosotros o de lo contrario, las mata-" no terminó su oración, antes que un bisturí atravesara su cráneo, incrustándose en el techo sin ningún rastro de sangre en él.

 **My Hero Academia S2 OST - "Just Another Hero" (Endeavor Theme) [ENG SUB]**

El enemigo no cambió de expresión, pero tampoco se movía. Finalmente, el cuerpo parecía darse cuenta y cayó de espaldas con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de la abertura de su cráneo. Las enfermeras, incluido los enemigos que aún estaban detrás de las puertas, giraron en dirección al azabache, quien miraba directamente hacia sus enemigos.

Las enfermeras se dieron cuenta que este había tomado el bisturí que se encontraba en el kimono de una de ellas, el cual lanzó hacia el Ayakashi matándolo instantáneamente. El gigante lentamente se levanta, asustando a las doctoras y enfermeras en el proceso. Sujetando con fuerza las vendas completamente manchadas en sangre, los rompe enseñando su pecho desnudo, el cual estaba completamente curado.

Este mismo parecía concentrado en sus manos, pues con cada movimiento de ellos sus músculos se tensaban tanto, como si fueran prensas hidráulicas o algo mucho más fuerte "había olvidado lo fuerte que era, mi mal" admite, mientras lentamente intenta pararse, a lo cual las kitsune hacen un lado para que pueda salir por un lado de la cama. Curiosamente, ya tenía un pantalón nuevo y se le fue colocado mientras las chicas le curaban, pero no tenía zapatos.

El escuadrón Ayakashi retrocede ligeramente cuando ven la imponente figura del azabache levantado, siendo extremadamente grande "¡no te nos acerques, monstruo!" gritó uno de ellos, quien empuñaba un arco y flecha listo para dispararle. Al ver que este no hacía caso, dispara "¡muere!" grita mientras lanza la flecha, la cual estaba curiosamente encantada con fuego.

El gigante pelinegro detiene la flecha entre sus dedos, para luego devolverla con un movimiento de sus dedos, matando a una fila de tres de una sola flecha "veo que no actuaban arrogantes porque si, ustedes están muy bien equipados" observó el azabache, viendo las arma encantadas que cada uno tenía. Volviendo su atención hacia las mujeres, les muestra una pequeña sonrisa "Gracias, a partir de ahora es mi turno" agradeció para luego ver al grupo enemigo, el cual parecía muy temeroso por su demostración anterior.

Las enfermeras vieron como el azabache cerró la puerta detrás de él y seguidamente de esto, gritos y estruendo de golpes se escuchaban por todos lados. De hecho, una pared se rompió por la fuerza de un cuerpo estrellándose contra este, ellas vieron que estaba muerto al tener todo su abdomen destruido de un solo puño.

Todas salieron rápidamente de la habitación y vieron con grandes ojos como todo el grupo estaba muerto en el pasadizo, con algunos otros incrustados en las paredes, pero era un camino de muerte por todos lados. Todos tenían la misma forma de morir, un puño había reventado sus órganos internos, huesos y todo lo que tocaba.

De repente ven a un tipo volando, algo que les llamo mucho la atención. Rápidamente las enfermeras se acercan al balcón más cercano con vistas hacia la calle para ver lo que sucedía. Estas vieron como el gigante caminaba lentamente hacia un pequeño ejército reunido frente a él y aumentaba conforme más enemigos salían de las casas.

El gigante lentamente empezó a aumentar su velocidad, hasta correr a una velocidad normal. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con sus enemigos, este mismo creaba un camino mientras los hombres en armadura azul salían disparados hacia los cielos, chocando con cualquier estructura que encontraban. Sus suposiciones eran verdaderas, pues ellas vieron como el azabache dio un golpe en seco a uno de los Ayakashis en la cabeza, haciendo que derrapara en el suelo y se hundiera en él, ignorando que el suelo era de granito sólido.

No tardó mucho, todos habían sido eliminados. El azabache finalmente mira hacia arriba de él y se encuentra con las enfermeras, haciendo una señal de que bajasen, a lo cual estas no dudaron ni un segundo. Cuando ya habían salido del edificio, vieron que el azabache ya tenía un par de botas negras, de los cuales no saben de dónde sacó. También vieron como un gran grupo de soldados de Kioto se acercaban a ellos, parecían estar en guardia.

El ejército dorado se detuvo frente al azabache y las enfermeras, las cuales estaban un poco nerviosas "¡alto!" se escuchó un grito tembloroso detrás de todos los soldados. Estos se detuvieron según las ordenes, dejando pase para quien sería su líder, una pequeña niña rubia. Esta corría con bastón en mano, hasta quedar frente al azabache "… ¿sensei?" preguntó con grandes ojos al ver al gigante nuevamente y todo el desastre que había hecho "¿realmente es usted? ¿sensei?" preguntó ella con ojos esperanzados.

El pelinegro no respondió, simplemente asintió lentamente "Kunou, ha pasado un tiempo" admitió mientras le frotaba la cabeza y las orejas, algo que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña de la vergüenza "lamento no haber avisado, pero tendremos otro momento para conversar" dijo mientras dejaba de mimarla y miraba hacia el cielo "Yasaka y Miko están peleando de nuevo" dijo mirando la lucha sobre sus cabezas a metros sobre el suelo.

Kunou asintió silenciosamente "Oka-sama está teniendo problemas, oba-sama se ha vuelto un ayakashi y hay rumores de que porta la Muramasa" el azabache asintió, absorbiendo la información "El distrito Uzumaki ha sido encerrado con una poderosa cúpula, lamento decir que los demás intrusos junto a Naruko-chan están encerrados ahí" dijo mientras volteaba hacia la dirección del distrito Uzumaki, aunque realmente no podía verla.

El azabache se quedó un momento en silencio "Rápido, traedme un arco y una espada" Kunou elevo la mirada hacia su maestro, el cual miraba a la lejanía "iré a ayudar a mis amigos" la pequeña rubia le miro con estrellitas en los ojos antes de reaccionar, corriendo por su ejército con lo que había pedido.

Esta rápidamente la trae en sus pequeñas manos, entregándoles las armas que eran muy pequeñas para él. sostiene cada arma con cada mano y, cerrando los ojos, las armas comienzas a flotar " ** _Begin synchronization_** " dichas estas palabras, sus ojos se volvieron dorados un momento " ** _Analyzing composite materials_** " de repente, en su mente, las armas fueron descompuestas y cada elemento fue identificado " ** _Reinforcing composite materials_** " en esta parte las armas, todavía en su mente, las armas se trasformaron en versiones mucho más poderosas, las cuales tenían propiedades dignas de un arma legendaria.

" ** _All processes complete_** " terminado, el volvió a cerrar los ojos, envolviendo las armas en un brillo mágico " **Reforge** " dicho esto, las armas dejaron de brillar, siendo cambiadas completamente a lo que tenía en mente, las cuales sujetó entre sus manos. Todo mundo vio con grandes ojos como las armas desprendían un gran poder por si solas, casi como si estuvieran vivas.

'Sensei esta aun débil' pensó Kunou con el ceño fruncido al ver las armas del pelinegro 'si fuera realmente el de siempre, podría haber hecho esto en menos de un segundo' pensó mientras recordaba aun gran figura y con cientos de espadas sobrevolando 'tampoco necesitaría reforjar espadas, simplemente crearía sus propias armas o invocaría un Noble Phantasm, pero…no tiene toda su magia aun' fue su línea de pensamientos al sentir la mínima cantidad de magia que tenía el gigante, era decepcionante para ella.

Sosteniendo el gran arco con una mano, carga la espada en el arco en vez de una flecha, y apunta directamente a la nada. Aunque parala mayoría no había ningún objetivo, ante la mirada del azabache era otra cosa. De alguna forma su vista viajaba kilómetros a la distancia, hasta poder ver a la perfección el domo del distrito Uzumaki y algo más, la brecha Fallen.

"Ike (ve)" con estas palabras, el azabache lanza la espada, la cual salió disparado con una impresionante cantidad de poder, sacudiendo el suelo y los vientos por si sola. La espada viajó rompiendo las barreras de aire, traspasando cualquier cosa que intentaba detenerla de impactar. Viajo kilómetros en unos pocos segundos, llegando finalmente a la cúpula, la cual tardó un poco y tras unos cuantos brillos, finalmente atravesó llegando hacia la brecha, a la cual se adentró y causó una enorme explosión dentro de esta.

Todo este escenario fue visto por el azabache, quien cerró los ojos cuando vio que lo logró "Impactó" informó simplemente mientras agitaba la cabeza un momento "Kunou, iré a ayudar, intenta ganar tiempo mientras tanto" la pequeña rubia se mostró un poco miedosa un momento, pero asintió " **TRACE ON** " rugió mientras extendía su mano a su lado, materializando una motocicleta púrpura fuertemente armada creada y reforzada por placas de metal que brillaban intensamente.

" ** _Cavaliere_** " reconoció la pequeña rubia mientras veía a su maestro subirse en la motocicleta. Sacudiendo su cabeza, mira seriamente al azabache "intentaré ganar tiempo, aunque no sé si mi madre pueda hacerlo más, ya lleva más de una hora peleando" el gigante le mira un momento "ya hay muchos soldados en las puertas uzumaki, esperando a que las puertas se habrán, tenga cuidado sensei" el azabache asintió y finalmente arranca, acelerando toda velocidad y perdiéndose en la lejanía.

La rubia se quedó viendo un momento por donde se había ido su maestro, antes de sacudir su cabeza de nuevo "¡ya escucharon, debemos de hacer tiempo hasta que él venga, vamos a ayudar a los civiles, rápido!" dijo mientras sacudía su bastón, a lo que sus guardias parpadearon y siguieron sus órdenes, con algo de duda.

"Anno… ¿Kunou-sama?" preguntó uno de los guardias, quien se detuvo un momento a hablar con ella "¿Quién era ese? ¿no era uno de los intrusos que llegaron hace unos cuantos días?" preguntó confundido, pues realmente nunca lo había visto, solo había escuchado hablar de él. la pequeña niña parpadea antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa, señalando por donde se fue.

 **"¡es mi Sensei!"**

* * *

 **Bleach OST : 12 nothing can be explained**

* * *

 **…Esa luz…**

De regreso en la cúpula, se mostraba al rubio envuelto en materia oscura mirando el cielo, justo en el momento en que la espada impacta contra la cúpula, un brillo ilumino todo. El rubio miraba directamente a aquel brillo, quedando un momento hipnotizado por ello 'esa luz me recuerda…' dijo mientras empezaba a tener recuerdos de un pasado suyo.

Se ve a sí mismo cuando era niño y miraba junto a alguien más grande las estrellas, señalando una que brillaba intensamente en el cielo nocturno. Luego la imagen cambio y se ve a sí mismo como un niño de nuevo, pero no tenía a nadie a su alrededor, solo cadáveres carbonizados y un fuego que lo consumía todo, excepto a sí mismo. El escenario no cambio mucho, pero el pequeño rubio es cambiado por el actual, quien todavía miraba el cielo.

"¡seré un caballero celestial! ¡ya lo verán todos!" escuchó a alguien gritar frente a él, siendo el mismo cuando era niño, sorprendiéndolo pues estaba llorando "¡y cuando lo sea, yo ayudaré a todos, no como ustedes!" gritó mientras lloraba, mirando a su yo actual y un grupo de personas detrás del actual Naruto.

Este mismo voltea y ve como estaba junto a unas siluetas que se burlaban de la situación del niño rubio. Se dio cuenta entonces, que él estaba del lado de las personas que siempre odio cuando era niño, de los hipócritas. Intento llegar a su yo niño para ayudar, pero este golpeó su mano, dejándolo sorprendido "¡no necesito tu lástima! ¡lo haré yo solo!" dijo mientras levantaba su mirada llorosa y furiosa "¡Me convertiré en Caballero celestial con mi propio poder! ¡ya lo veras, ya lo verán todos ustedes!" dicho esto, el niño rubio le dio la espalda, comenzando a correr en dirección contrario mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

'con mi poder…' repitió el Naruto mayor mientras miraba sus manos, contaminadas de un poder casi ilimitado 'con mi poder…' repitió nuevamente mientras recordaba todo lo que hasta al momento ha entrenado para conseguir frutos, toda una vida de esfuerzo…sin conseguir realmente nada '¿Cuál es mi poder? ¿Cuál es mi verdadero poder?' pensó mientras caía de rodillas, intentando encontrar la respuesta, con su mente confundida.

En el mundo real, también había caído de rodillas, liberando a todos sus amigos de la masa negra la cual desapareció por completo. Las chicas se encontraban en el suelo, casi inconscientes por la falta de oxígeno, pero todavía podían ver al rubio teniendo problemas y la luz sobre sus cabezas. Asia, quien era la única verdaderamente consiente del grupo, miraba como aquella luz de poder en bruto había despejado el cielo morado y acababa con todos los Fallen Virus de todo el distrito Uzumaki, liberando el poder infinito que tenía su compañero rubio.

'con este poder…yo podría cumplir mis metas, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?' Pensó mientras todavía podía sentir el gran poder de antes 'pero… ¿realmente es mi poder?' pensó mientras miraba al frente, abriendo los ojos cuando vio a sus amigos 'ah…claro…yo hice eso también…con este poder' recordó los momentos de hace un minuto 'pero… ¿ellos no son mi razón para obtener más poder?' piensa recordando nuevamente toda su vida a partir del incendio, recordando como siempre estuvo rodeado de personas.

De repente miró a Koneko, la cual todavía seguía inconsciente y se retorcía en el suelo 'Koneko-chan…' recuerda como esta le salvo un momento de lo que él creía era la muerte segura, esa forma desinteresada de ayudar es lo que también hubiera hecho si ella estuviera en ese lugar. De repente empezó a tener una montaña de recuerdos, todos los que había pasado con sus nuevos amigos y lo divertido que había sido.

Para la sorpresa de Asia, algo extraño empezó a fluir desde los ojos de Naruto, era a algo parecido al petróleo, pero con algún que otro punto purpura en este. Si lo veía mejor, se daba cuenta que eran las lágrimas de su compañero contaminadas por el poder oscuro. Se veía completamente arrepentido, como si finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"este poder… ¡yo los herí por culpa de este poder!" gritó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y caía de rodillas "no… ¡esta es mi culpa! ¡lo que he hecho es mi culpa! ¡yo no volveré a lastimar a mis amigos!" con este grito, se golpeó el estómago, haciendo que vomitara esa sustancia que hace unos momentos estaba llorando, derramándola sobre el suelo.

El grupo, más o menos consiente, veía como Naruto seguía golpeándose, una y otra vez en el pecho. La sustancia salía desde los ojos, la nariz, la boca e incluso por los oídos "s-salid…" susurró mientras dejaba de golpearse y sujetó aquella sustancia negra que brotaba de su rostro. El rubio gritaba de dolor mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel fluido, el cual se aferraba a su alma como si su existencia dependiera de ello "¡YO NO NECESITO ESTE PODER!" con este rugido, se arranca de golpe toda la sustancia, desprendiéndose por completo de ella.

Todos vieron en cámara lenta como aquel fluido caía al suelo, moviéndose un poco para que luego empezara a desaparecer lentamente hasta no quedar nada. Naruto por otro lado, calló al suelo mientras jadeaba fuertemente. Su cuerpo se encontraba perfecto, pero el abdomen estaba herido por los golpes que él mismo se había dado. Los ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba vistiendo solo pantalones, pero estaba bien.

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse hasta estar totalmente de pie y camino hacia sus amigos, los cuales parecían un poco asustados. Mostró una sonrisa triste al verlos así "lo siento…" se disculpa mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas, unas verdaderas lágrimas "¡lo siento mucho!" llora mientras se cubre el rostro, pues sabía que no tenía ninguna clase de perdón.

Lo que hizo fue completamente su culpa, la energía esa ni siquiera había influido en sus decisiones, ni siquiera la había convencido a hacer esas cosas. Fue su corazón oscuro que resplandeció en esos momentos, fue él mismo y sus pecados los cuales nublaron su cabeza al sostener una gran cantidad de poder. La mente se nubla cuando el sujeto obtiene un gran poder sin un propósito, lo único que pensaba en ese momento eran sus conveniencias y sus necesidades, su avaricia …así como las personas que tanto había odiado, por un segundo se había vuelto así y no era culpa de nadie salvo si mismo.

De repente es sorprendido cuando siente que alguien le abraza. Vio sorprendido como se trataba de su madre, quien lloraba mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él "e-estaba t-tan a-asustada" dice mientras ocultaba su rostro sobre su hombro "e-estoy t-tan aliviada" dice mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas, temblando por el miedo anterior pero feliz de saber que al final solo fue eso, un susto.

Los ojos de Naruto lentamente se enternecen, ocultándolos en el hombro de su madre sin poder ser capaz de verle a los ojos o a alguien más. Se encontraba realmente arrepentido y, aunque realmente quisiese ser perdonado, sabía que nadie debería de perdonarle, menos su madre, a quien hasta el momento había tratado realmente mal. Aun así…

Con esos pensamientos, el responde el abrazo y la abraza con mucha fuerza, sorprendiéndole un poco "Gracias…" susurra el rubio, haciendo que su madre le viera un momento "por todo…mamá" los ojos de Kushina se abren un poco, al escuchar la forma en como su hijo le hablo tan familiarmente. Así ambos empezaron a llorar a la par, de forma exagerada y sin detenerse, pareciendo dos tontos ante la vista del grupo de amigos, quienes dejaron salir una pequeña gota de sudor.

Luego de un rato se separó de su madre y se dirigió a sus amigas, quienes le miraban mal. Naruto sudó nerviosamente mientras intentaba encontrar palabras para hablarles, pero estas comenzaron a reír "¡Rha, soy el más fuerte! ¡oh, soy el más poderoso!" Ravel lee imitó mientras exageraba mucho las poses del rubio que hizo en su momento.

Las mejillas del rubio se prenden cuando recuerda esa parte "Si…creo que la parte más divertida es cuando el Grand Fallen le estaba dando una paliza y el seguía creyéndose el todopoderoso" se burla Rossweisse, recordando esa parte de la pelea. La vergüenza solo hacia aumentar el color rojo een el rostro del rubio, quien se cubrió su rostro con su mano e intentaba ignorar sus palabras.

"¿Por qué una gabardina?" dijo de repente Asia, quien ocultaba su risa detrás de sus manos "podría haber creado ropa normal, pero decidió usar una gabardina, hasta diseño le puso" dijo mientras se reía tiernamente, uniéndose con sus amigas a burlarse de su compañero. El grupo de chicas se miraron un momento en silencio, antes de reventar en carcajadas al recordar la forma 'Darks' de su compañero.

La vergüenza llegó finalmente hasta el punto máximo para el rubio, quien recorrió la distancia entre él y Ravel, levantándola al sujetar desde el cuello "¡¿tienes un problema conmigo, maldita enana?!" le gritó muy molesto y enojado, sacudiendo a la pequeña chica rubia desde sus ropas. Esta toma su bastón y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo de dolor "ITAI, maldita- ITAI" grita de nuevo mientras Ravel le seguía golpeando con su bastón mientras estaba en el suelo.

"¡esto es por asustarnos!" gritó esta mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza "¡esto es por casi matarme!" otro golpe, pero esta vez en el estómago "¡esto es por ser tan idiota!" otro golpe, pero en el rostro "¡y esto es por no disculparte como se debe, maldito estúpido!" fue su último grito mientras golpeaba en sus partes blandas, haciendo que el rubio gritara silenciosamente ante un dolor casi indescriptible.

Rossweisse se acercó y le pateó extremadamente fuerte en la cara, para luego regresar con los demás. Esta vez fue turno de Asia, quien se acerca un poco tímida y patea fuertemente en su estómago, quitándole todo el aire que estaba respirando. La chica rubia miró nerviosa a todos lados antes de esconderse detrás de la valquiria.

"M-muy b-bien, me lo merezco" admitió el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor en sus partes blandas y el resto del cuerpo fue realmente brutal "pero quiero decir que-" fue interrumpido por una cachetada de su madre, el cual fue suficiente como para desviar su rostro a otro lado "como decía, yo quiero-" otra cachetada más, colocando roja su mejilla " ¡quiero decir que todo esto fue mi culpa y quiero disculparme- ITAI!" grita de dolor cuando sonó una potente cachetada en su rostro, haciendo que mirase con ojos llorosos a su madre.

Esta tenía sus cabellos rojos flotando en el aire, asemejándose a una especie de demonio extremadamente violento "¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A TU MADRE Y TRES LINDAS CHICAS DE ESA FORMA, MALDITA IDIOTA!" ella desprendía un aura realmente semejante, para luego tomar al rubio por los cabellos y traerlo frente a ella, dándole tres o cuatro derechazos realmente potente "PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR A LAS MUJERES" dicho esto, lo suelta y deja caer al suelo con los ojos en blanco "Realmente lo sentimos, me disculpo por la indecencia de mi hijo" respondió la mujer, cambiando a su comportamiento de Noble de hace unos minutos, inclinándose frente a las chicas.

El grupo simplemente se reía nerviosamente y negaba con la cabeza, Asia se estremecía detrás de Rossweisse al ver la forma violente en la que estallo la mamá de su amigo "no importa" dijeron todas, la gran mayoría con un tono muerto al ver a su amigo en el suelo. claro, realmente querían que sufriese un poco más, pero los golpes que le dio su madre les da más lástima que otra cosa "pero quizá haya una recompensa en dinero que podría" **"RAVEL"** gritaron los demás, incluido el rubio, deteniendo a la pequeña chica de pedir dinero.

Luego de eso todos se rieron, excepto Koneko quien seguía inconsciente. Este es algo que hizo que la sonrisa de todo el grupo disminuyera y se sentara alrededor dela pequeña albina "Realmente lo siento" dice al rato Naruto, con la mirada gacha "quizás no merezco su perdón…ni siquiera sé si merezco seguir riendo con ustedes" admitió avergonzado todavía de sus acciones.

"El poder es solo una herramienta, no un arma" dijo Asia de repente, atrayendo la mirada de todos "Cuando el poder tiene un propósito y es cultivado poco a poco…traerá felicidad a los demás y a la persona que lo tiene" dijo ella mientras abría los ojos, dándose cuenta que todo mundo le miraba y terminó por colocarse muy nerviosa y roja.

"¿Dónde escuchaste eso?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido, pues sonaba realmente inteligente y hasta filosófico. Los nervios de Asia desaparecieron de golpe y fueron cambiados por mucha ansiedad, así como una gran cantidad de tristeza y pesimismo. Las dos chicas al lado del rubio le golpearon por meter la pata, mientras su madre negaba al ver el poco tacto que tenía sus hijos con las mujeres.

"Belmont-senpai me lo dijo hace tiempo" relevó ella, mirando triste a Koneko en el suelo "Cuando estábamos almorzando y estábamos estudiando un poco sobre los caballeros o…los más poderosos en general" dijo mientras recordaba como ella le ayudaba con las bolsas de jugo "entonces él me dijo eso y…intenté recordarlo" eso era completamente falso, ella tenía la frase escrita en su celular y en su diario…además en alguna parte de su biblia también.

Todos se quedaron callados un buen rato, hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de algo "Oka-chan, ¿qué sucede con la muralla?" preguntó de repente, llamando la atención de su madre un momento "¿no podrías abrir las puertas mientras no haya nadie? Tenemos una oportunidad mientras tanto" dijo al darse cuenta que no había enemigos alrededor y todavía tenían una oportunidad para hacer las cosas.

Kushina frunció el ceño y negó con algo de tristeza "lamentablemente no me queda nada de magia" admitió mientras levantaba una de sus manos, la cual estaba dañada "cuando me atacaste con esa cosa negra me quitaste toda mi magia, no creo poder hacer nada sin ella" dijo con un tono triste, esperando a que se recuperara lo suficiente como para poder modificar el sello.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, apenado, pero volvió a alzarla cuando se dio cuenta de algo "esperen, yo tengo toda mi magia por completo" dijo mientras se daba cunta que sus reservas estaban bien "Quizás podría darle mi magia a mi madre y ella podría abrir la puerta por nosotros" dijo al dar la posibilidad de ello.

El grupo se dio cuenta que era una gran opción, pero el sonido de algo les llamó la atención. se trataba de la brecha, la cual parecía estarse abriendo poco a poco. Todos agudizando un poco, se dieron cuenta que era otro ejército, esta vez era uno de fallens "La razón por la cual no había presencia de enemigos era por esa…estrella que rompió la barrera un momento" Dijo Kushina al recordar ese haz de luz que traspaso la berrera y se adentró al portal.

Naruto elevó la mirada un momento y notó aquel agujero, abriendo los ojos 'podremos salir del agujero si lo intentamos, pero…' dijo recordando a su hermana, quien creía en él y los demás, junto a todos los demás 'estaríamos dejando a todas estas personas a su suerte, no podemos abandonar, somos su esperanza' de hecho, no era el único con estos pensamientos, los demás estaban igual.

Todos veían como el ejército de Fallens finalmente salió de la brecha, como si de una tubería se tratasen y sus enemigos fueron gotas de agua "no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, debemos de actuar ahora" dijo Rossweisse mientras miraba nerviosa como todos los enemigos se movilizaban rápidamente en su dirección, lo curioso es que eran más rápidos de lo usual y se notaba por la forma en como recortaban distancia y la forma en como saltaban de edificio en edificio, quizá eran **Fallens Hollow** naturales.

Antes que cualquiera pueda decir un sonido muy característico para el gripo se escuchó, aunque débilmente "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto, con sus oídos escuchando cada vez el sonido más cerca de ellos "viene fuera del domo" dijo mientras miraba el agujero que todavía estaba sobre ellos, el cual se cerraba lentamente, pero aún era grande. Naruto giró bruscamente cuando reconoció el sonido "¡¿una motocicleta?!" exclamó incrédulo mientras miraba el agujero.

 **My Hero Academia S2 OST - "Bakusatsuou!" (Bakugo's Theme) FULL**

Todo mundo giró su vista justo a tiempo para ver una enorme sombra en el cielo nocturno saltar hacia el agujero. El grupo se separó rápidamente al ver que la motocicleta caía en su dirección, haciéndose a un lado y pudiendo apreciar el momento en donde aquel nuevo sujeto se presentaba. La incredulidad fue mayor cuando todos vieron que se trataba de su compañero azabache, en un buen estado de salud a diferencia de antes.

No se detuvo en ningún momento, este aceleró al momento de caer, saliendo a toda prisa contra los Fallens. La motocicleta destrozó rápidamente las filas de enemigos por donde pasaba, haciéndolos puré con las llantas como de si una cierra se tratase. Sin embargo, dos de los monstruos saltaron en su dirección, haciendo que la motocicleta callera a un lado y girara horizontalmente sin control.

Para sorpresa del grupo, el cual miraba atentamente lo que sucedía, el azabache saltó un minuto antes y ahora estaba parado en la motocicleta, para que luego extendiera ambos brazos y sonriese " **Trace on** " susurra este con una sonrisa mientras en sus manos lentamente se materializaran dos enormes pistolas, las cuales tenían bayonetas y colores contrarios.

En cámara lenta, dispara rápidamente a la cabeza de los Hollow que se lanzaron contra él, destruyéndolos por completo de un solo tiro. Como la motocicleta seguía girando sin control sobre sí mismo, simulando ser una cierra que cortaba a los enemigos en tierra, el azabache disparaba a los Fallen que saltaban e intentaban esquivar la motocicleta, haciendo que los Fallen a su alrededor cayeran como moscas.

Al ver que no había nadie delante ya, recupera el control de la motocicleta y la vuelve a levantar normalmente de un salto corto. Sin las manos en el volante, cruza los brazos mientras apuntaba con sus armas hacia la brecha, que es donde más enemigos se aglomeraban "¡Kanshou y Bakuya: Handgun modo!" exclama mientras dispara consecutivamente con ambas armas, escuchándose como si de una metralleta se tratase.

Los Fallens que salían del portal fueron eliminados de golpe, desapareciendo una gran cantidad de ellos en fila. Guardando las pistolas un momento y enganchándolas en su pantalón, toma la Motocicleta y da un fuerte salto, usando una casa como rampa para llegar hasta la brecha, la cual técnicamente era casi del tamaño de toda mansión Uzumaki en altura.

Todos vieron que de ahí salía otra Grand Fallen, el cual estaba a punto de cruzar hacia esta dimensión, pero el azabache, rompiendo la motocicleta en dos, toma ambas partes y las lanza, usándolos como dos motosierras. Estos fragmentos de armas traspasan al Grand Fallen como si fuera mantequilla, para luego desintegrarlos por completo con una enorme explosión al autodestruirse las armas.

La Explosión también da un impulso contrario al azabache, cual sale disparado hacia las murallas, cayendo anclado en una rodilla mientras derrapaba en el suelo. la acción no terminó ahí, pues salieron de la nada un grupo de Fallens que se había escondido por las casas, saltando a toda velocidad hacia el grupo. El azabache actuó rápidamente y, sosteniendo ambas pistolas, las lanzó de forma giratoria. Las bayonetas incorporadas a las grandes pistolas destruyeron a todos los enemigos, volviendo a la mano contraria de su dueño y desapareciendo a la par junto a los enemigos.

Este se dio la vuelta e, ignorando a sus compañeros, tocó las grandes murallas, activándose el enorme sello que estaba colocado en este " **Structural Grasp** " susurra, volviendo sus ojos dorados un segundo. El sello poco a poco fue analizado en su totalidad, apareciendo en la mente del azabache como algo muy complejo "es un buen sello" admite mientras frunce el ceño, pues había partes que todavía no podían ser analizadas.

Antes que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, el azabache choca su palma completa contra las puertas " ** _processes complete"_** dice para luego resquebrajar las puertas con sus dedos al intentar cerrar el puño " **Absolut Loslassen (Liberación o Cancelación Absoluta)"** tras estas palabras, el sello de repente es invadido por un brillo rojo, deteniéndolo por completo y finalmente ser destruido como si de un cristal se tratase.

'imposible…él…' pensó Kushina con grandes ojos mientras miraba con grandes ojos al gigante azabache, antiguo maestro de su hija y la hija de Yasaka 'por lo difícil que fue sellarlo pude decir que era muy fuerte, pero esto…' pensó mientras veía el sello de generaciones ser destruido con tanta facilidad '¡esto es absurdo!' gritó mentalmente mientras miraba incrédula hacia el azabache.

El azabache suelta la puerta y retrocede un par de pasos, para luego patear la puerta con una increíble cantidad de fuerza, abriéndolas de golpe par en par, causando un pequeño estallido 'Tu turno…Naruko' piensa el azabache con una mirada seria y calmada mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia la torre, donde seguro estaba su pequeña aprendiz rubia.

Justo al mismo tiempo que piensa eso, la pequeña rubia estaba casi rendida junto a los demás, la gran mayoría de magos estaba casi inconscientes, solo unos pocos se mantenían. Justo antes que Naruko dejara de intentarlo, siente la libertad del domo y abre los ojos al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía control sobre él "¡Onii-chan y oka-sama lo lograron!" informó ella haciendo que todo mundo mirara con ojos abiertos a su pequeña líder, incluso los que luchaban contra los Fallens fuera de la habitación "¡ENCIERREN A ESOS MALDITOS AHORA!" dio la señal, haciendo que todos gritaran usando sus últimas fuerzas para lograr su cometido.

El domo que antes encerraba a todo el distrito Uzumaki rápidamente disminuyó su volumen hasta envolver la gran brecha, poco a poco forzándola a disminuir su altura y con un poco de fuerza extra, la cúpula logró cerrar la brecha dimensional y desaparecerla por completo. El grupo miró con grandes ojos como la brecha fallen fue cerrada forzosamente y luego, detrás de ellos, empezaron a movilizarse una gran cantidad de guardias de Kioto quienes, con un grito de guerra, empezaron a lidiar con los Fallens y Fallen Virus que aún quedaban por el distrito (ost end)

El grupo fue empujado por los guardias al pasar, haciendo que retrocediesen un poco de lo que deberían, incluso Rossweisse quien sostenía a Koneko en brazos tuvo que retroceder para dejar pasar a todo el batallón. Estos miraron al azabache con grandes ojos mientras este le daba la espalda "Belmont… ¿senpai?" preguntó Asia, incapaz de creer que la persona que estaba frente a ella había salvado su vida y las de los demás.

El azabache mira un momento por encima del hombro haciendo que la rubia abriese los ojos al ver los ojos negros de este y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "soy yo" dice simplemente mientras se voltea completamente "no es demasiado tarde, ¿no?" preguntó mientras levantaba un pulgar y lo señalaba detrás de él, haciendo alusión a la brecha de hace unos momentos.

 **"vengo a unirme a la fiesta"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡Asalto final! ¡Equipo Naruto vs La secta malvada, Oblivion!**

* * *

 **¿Qué haces leyendo esto? Ya acabó, esperen el siguiente capitulo :v**

 **….**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Encerio, váyanse, no voy a poner nada mas**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Esperabas un comentario, PERO ERA YO, DIO :u**


	18. Chapter 17: ¡Naruto team vs Oblivion!

Haber, sé que me he demorado trayendo otro cap y realmente fue más por pereza que por otra cosa. El capítulo ya estaba escrito como dije antes, pero aún tenía muchas fallas y me daba mucha pereza estar revisando todos los caps. Aunque también se demoraron mucho en llegar a los 300, realmente también estuve ocupado con un pequeño experimento por ahí, seguramente los que me tengan en favoritos sabrán de que hablo.

Otra cosa de que mencionarles es que este "Naruto Darks" no volverá a parecer, o por lo menos no creo que vuelva a aparecer. Ya irán viendo de que hablo, pero es solo por si acaso. Esto es muy diferente a "el Chakra del Kyuubi", muy muy diferente.

AH, esto es verdad, recuerden que pueden mandarme sugerencias de ideas o nuevos fics. Estoy abierto a cualquiera clase de sugerencia respecto a este último, escribiré un capítulo de experimentación y veré si gusta o no (he escrito uno de boku no hero, uno de percy Jackson y así, solo para probar)

CURIOSIDAD: Luego de terminar el arco pondré una especie de capitulo que borrare, pero que les dará una descripción completa de la fuerza de los protagonistas. Así más o menos podrán entender que pueden hacer y qué no. Habrá power ups pero incluso con estos no serán capaces de lidiar con fuerzas enemigas, por lo menos no solos.

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: ¡asalto final!** **¡Naruto team vs Oblivion!**

* * *

 **"** **Vengo a…unirme a la fiesta"**

Las palabras del gigante se escucharon como palabras poderosas sobreponiéndose a los rugidos de lucha de los soldados de Kioto, quienes luchaban contra lo restante del ejercito Fallen. Todo mundo estaba en completo silencio, quizás por la incredulidad de ver como uno de sus compañeros había lidiado con un ejército completo por sí mismo, o el mismo hecho de que pudo luchar contra ellos y con extrema facilidad, no lo sabían.

"Belmont...senpai" susurró Asia mientras le miraba. El azabache redujo un poco su sonrisa, mostrándose algo avergonzado frente a ella. esta misma le sorprendió corriendo hacia él, dándole un gran abrazo, aunque era incapaz de rodearlo completamente "que alivio que esté bien" dijo mientras dejaba salir unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales intentaba ocultar del pelinegro, pero este podía olerlas.

El azabache estuvo confundido un tiempo, pero luego sonrió mientras frotaba su cabeza dorada "Black" escucharon escupir a alguien un nombre, siendo sorprendidos al ver a la madre del chico rubio "¿así que tú eres este…belmont-senpai que he oído?" dijo ella mientras se acercaba sin miedo al azabache, quien no parecía contento por cómo le hablaba "si hubiese sabido que eras tú desde el inicio, hubiera preferido que estés muerto" dijo ella con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa forzada.

"Gracias por sus sinceras palabras, Kushina-sama" respondió monótonamente el azabache, disminuyendo la sonrisa de la pelirroja "Veo que descubriste que era tu hijo" Naruto quedó completamente sorprendido, con los ojos como platos al ver a su amigo saber algo de suma importancia "El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿no es así?" dijo este con una mirada inexpresiva, más descargaba una increíble cantidad de oscuridad.

Las manos de Kushina temblaban, intentado controlarse de hacer algo que podría costarle la vida "¡espera!" gritó el rubio acercándose, señalando al gigante "¡¿tú lo sabias?!" exclamó furioso, golpeando su pecho "no me salgas con mentiras Belmont, ¡¿Lo sabias?!" exigió este, mirando con gran cantidad de furia.

Este no parecía afectado por las palabras del rubio "No completamente, pero tenía una idea" dijo mientras le miraba con normalidad al rubio, haciéndolo sudar y que sea soltado "desde tu anormal cantidad mágica, hasta tu personalidad y raras habilidades" dijo este mientras miraba al cielo "Me recordaste a una combinación rara de Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama, al igual que un clon de Naruko" dijo mientras en modo chibi se imaginaba a toda la familia completa.

Naruto parpadeó mientras se imaginaba lo mismo, aunque no podía imaginarse a su padre porque nunca lo vio "supongo que tienes razón" admitió, pues si estaban juntos las similitudes saltaban a la vista "¡¿eh?!" parpadea cuando se da cuenta de algo "¡¿cómo conoces a mi familia?!" exclama sorprendido y algo asustado.

El azabache no contesta, simplemente alza los hombros mostrando una expresión confusa "vivió aquí 3 años" escuchó a su lado, siendo su padre quien le respondía, aunque no lucia contenta "Tu padre lo trajo para que pudiésemos sellar sus poderes, semanas después murió y él fue quien entrenó a tu hermana" dijo mirándole fijamente, como si le tuviera un odio increíblemente fuerte.

El azabache no contestó por un rato, hasta que suspiro "Lamento que al sellarme no haya tenido el poder para salvarle la vida a Minato-sensei, pero debo recordarle que no fue mi culpa" dijo mirándole fijamente "Él tenía un sueño, murió por ello y por eso tiene mi respeto" respondió este mismo, regresándole la mirada a la mujer.

Naruto miraba como su madre y su amigo peleaban a un duelo de miradas, cualquiera que se pusiera en medio podría morir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese pedir más respuestas, una tos se escuchó detrás de él, siendo la de Koneko desmayada "¡Koneko-chan!" gritaron sus amigos al verla tan mal, incluso cuando estaba dormida, parecía que empeoraba a cada momento.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Naruto mientras la miraba empeorar "Cerramos la brecha, no hay Fallens, ¡se supone que su cuerpo debería de purgar el virus!" Dijo recordando que, cuando no eres completamente infectado, el virus comienza a desaparecer de tu cuerpo a su estado normal, pero eso no funcionaba si eras completamente infectado, en ese caso no había vuelta atrás.

"es la energía Fallen del ambiente" dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba hacia la pequeña, quien era rodeada por sus amigos "como tiene virus en su interior, este mismo absorbe todo lo del ambiente, los residuos de esta" dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, aunque la mayoría no podía reconocerlos, había polvo oscuro por todas partes.

"¡debemos de sacarla de aquí!" gritó Ravel al ver que fue culpa de estar encerrados en una cúpula "debemos alejarla lo más que podamos de este lugar, así podrá recuperarse en un lugar que no esté expuesto a la energía fallen" a pesar de que sonase como una buena idea, el azabache negó con la cabeza "¡¿Por qué no?!" gritó ella, mirándole furiosa.

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, es tarde" aseguró, haciendo que todo mundo tuviese un rostro oscuro y desesperado "incluso si la sacamos, la energía que ya está en su cuerpo se expandirá, no se convertirá en fallen, pero le causara la muerte y los restos de su alma serán enviados al Abismo" informó este, haciendo que todos mirasen a la pequeña de cabellos blancos, quien sudaba profundamente como si tuviese fiebre.

Naruto lo único que atino fue a ver a la pequeña chica gata en sus brazos, para luego abrazarla profundamente 'es mi culpa' pensó recordando que la situación en la que estaban fue porque decidieron viajar juntos 'es mi culpa' repitió recordando que él viaje a Kioto fue por su egoísta curiosidad sobre su pasado '¡Es mi culpa!' se gritó a sí mismo, dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas al ver que perdería a un miembro de su equipo.

Todos tenían la misma expresión, rostros llorosos e intentaban aguantar el llanto, incluso Kushina lucía una expresión triste al ver a alguien tan joven morir frente a sus ojos "Hay una manera" Naruto levantó los ojos al escuchar a alguien darle esperanzas, se trataba del azabache "Hay una posibilidad de salvarle la vida" dijo seriamente, demostrándole que realmente había tal opción.

"el proceso es muy doloroso, muy riesgoso y de igual manera podría costarle la vida" informó este mientras veía a la chica en los brazos del rubio "con mis poderes completamente sellados y la gran pérdida de mi poca energía mágica, el índice es aún más bajo" dijo mientras les recordaba a todos que seguía estando sellado en su mayoría.

"Hazlo" contestó el rubio, sin dudar en ningún momento "¡hazlo!" gritó mientras le miraba fijamente, mientras se aferraba con mucha fuerza a la pequeña, pero sin hacerle daño. El azabache le mía un momento para pasar a sus amigos, quienes, a pesar de tener ojos llorosos, estaban con el rubio.

Cerrando los ojos, el azabache asiente "Lo haré" dijo mientras se anclaba a una rodilla y miraba a Koneko "todos deben de sujetarla lo más fuerte que pueden, traten de ser rudos, ella intentara matarlos" ninguno de ellos dudó, acercándose a la albina y sujetando sus miembros, concluyendo la cabeza.

Aunque ella estaba parada gracias a Naruto que también estaba de pie y la abrazaba desde la espalda, el azabache tenía que estar anclado a una rodilla por la diferencia de alturas "¿listos?" preguntó a todo mundo, quienes asintieron y cerraron los ojos "Aquí voy" dijo mientras lentamente acercaba una de sus manos a su estómago, el cual estaba desnudo puesto que Naruto levantaba sus ropas.

La enorme mano del gigante era capaz de tomar todo su estómago por completo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del rubio, vio una especie de flama trasparente y azul en la mano del gigante '¿Qué es eso? ¿eso es magia?' se preguntó, pues no lucia para nada a magia y por la expresión de los demás, no podían verlo.

El azabache, quien también tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe "¡lo tengo! ¡Sujétenla!" rugió mientras cerraba su mano, tomando gran parte del estómago de la albina. Esta abrió los ojos, comenzando a gritar desesperadamente mientras intentaba liberarse. El grito de dolor dejaba a todos ensordecidos por un momento, pero eso nunca los detuvo de seguir aferrados a su amiga. Naruto vio como este dejaba salir lagrimas por el dolor incomparable que sentía en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, con el gigante este parecía luchar contra algo, pues su mano estaba temblando producto de una increíble tensión. Lentamente empieza a retroceder, sacando una masa negra de su estómago, la cual estaba pegada a su mano. Algo extraño latió en el interior del rubio, quien miraba hipnotizado aquella cosa negra. como si de un impulso se tratase, su cuerpo quería ir a tomar esa misma energía, pues recordaba perfectamente el poder que le había otorgado en aquella ocasión.

Todos vieron como el rubio aflojó su agarre y Koneko estaba a punto de liberarse, siendo este su fin. Para su sorpresa, La madre del rubio los sujeta a ambos desde atrás, aferrándose ella a ambos "¡Naruto! ¡No la dejes ir!" gritó Kushina mientras cerraba los ojos para colocar todo de sí para sujetar a tanto su hijo como a su amiga.

Este mismo reacciona ante el grito de su madre, también cerrando los ojos e ignorando ese llamado de poder. Haciendo parte de la suya, el azabache finalmente termina su labor, sacando con toda su forma la sustancia oscura de su cuerpo "lo tengo" dijo mientras veía como un gran rastro de algo negro salía del cuerpo de Koneko, cayendo al suelo a su alrededor.

Koneko dejó de mostrar resistencia y cayó inconsciente, por lo que todo mundo dejó de tratarla con rudeza "Le he extraído todo el virus que traía, aun así, hay algunas partículas que quedan en su cuerpo, pero…" dijo el azabache mientras agitaba su enorme mano, dejando lo que restaba de la masa oscura al suelo "está…fuera de…peligro" dijo con grandes gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro, para luego caer al suelo y respirar agitadamente.

Asia se acercó rápidamente al azabache, muy preocupada por su estado, pero este la detuvo "no te preocupes, es solo…cansancio mental" dijo mientras se volví a levantar, aunque aún se mostraba cansado "tomen" dijo de repente, lanzando algo que había sacado de sus pantalones. Las pequeñas cosas volaron por los aires y fueron atrapados por el equipo.

Naruto vio lo que tenía en mano y abrió los ojos al encontrarse una pastilla "¿una píldora de soldado?" escuchó a su lado, siendo Rossweisse quien logró identificar el medicamento "sirve para restaurar todo el poder mágico que hemos perdido durante el trascurso de la batalla, pero lamentablemente el límite que podemos comer son una al día, ingerir dos puede causar no poder usar magia nunca más" contó ella, tragando la pastilla rápidamente

El azabache asintió en silencio "aun cuando me gustaría decirles que se retiren, este mundo necesita su ayuda" dijo de repente el gigante, sorprendiendo a todos "Yo podría hacerlo todo solo, pero…" dijo mientras miraba su propio cuerpo "gran parte de mis poderes siguen sellados y acabo de salir de recuperación, también soy incapaz de usar mi poder físico por completo, no ahora por lo menos" dijo reconociendo que muy probablemente no sea capaz de controlar sus recuperados poderes físicos.

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio por múltiples razones. Había tantas preguntas, tantas dudas que ya no sabían que estaban haciendo o porqué lo estaban haciendo "¿desde cuándo te importa tanto el mundo Yokai?" de repente escucharon hablar a la mujer de cabellos rojos, que seguía mirando al pelinegro con malos ojos.

Este mismo se quedó callado por completo "voy a ser sincero, sigue sin importame este mundo" admitió, bajando un poco la cabeza, aceptando las palabras de la mujer mayor "No conozco a nadie de aquí y las pocas personas que sí apenas recuerdo su nombre o su rostro" dijo recordando a ambas aprendices suyas y poco más "Pero esas dos no tienen que pagar el precio de los problemas causado por los ancianos, este es mi último regalo como su maestro, una oportunidad" terminó, cerrando los ojos y esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

Naruto le miró un momento antes de bufar "no tienes que ser tan melodramático, de todas formas, íbamos a ayudar, ¿no es verdad, gente?" preguntó a sus compañeras de equipo, quienes se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron "dije que mi sueño era llegar a ser un Caballero sagrado para que cosas como estás nunca vuelvan a suceder, quizás todavía no sea un Caballero, pero… ¿Dónde estaría yo si huyo de mi promesa tan fácilmente?" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba lentamente de pie.

"¡ha! ¡si el perdedor puede hacerlo, yo también!" exclamó Ravel levantándose rápidamente "¡como princesa del clan Phenex, es mi trabajo velar por todo este pequeño grupo de inútiles y guiarlos hacia la victoria!" exclamó nuevamente, con un tono muy orgulloso en ella "Además, no podrían hacer nada sin mi" terminó, sacudiendo su cabello dorado, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro polvoriento.

"Yo también iré" dijo Asia, tragando fuerte y levantándose lentamente "Quizá no pueda hacer mucho, pero…quiero ayudar" dijo mirando al azabache, quien miró un momento hacia ella "no quiero que nadie más sufra, por eso me encargaré de sanar ese dolor" dijo seriamente, decidida a continuar su trabajo incluso si este le lleva a la muerte.

Rossweisse miró como todos voltearon sus miradas hacia ella, mirando expectantemente. La chica de cabellos plateados simplemente atinó a sonreír "Tengo miedo, no quiero morir aquí" admitió mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas "pero tampoco quiero quedarme atrás, ya no quiero seguir teniendo miedo, no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de aquella vez" dijo recordando como las personas murieron por culpa de su propia debilidad, de su cobardía, en el centro comercial

"¡así se habla!" apoya Naruto mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda "¡tú turno, Koneko-chan!" dice esperando que a pequeña se presentara con sus palabras de ánimo, pero no estaba "¿koneko-chan?" preguntó mientras miraba al suelo, donde no se encontraba esta "¡¿koneko-chan?!" grita ahora si asustado, pues no la veía en ninguna parte. por la emoción del momento, no se había percatado donde estaba luego del brillo ese.

Iba a gritar otra vez, cuando sintió algo entre sus manos retorcerse "Guarda silencio…eres muy ruidoso" se escuchó un tono infantil y débil. Todo mundo se acercó curioso a lo que el rubio tenía en sus manos, revelando un pequeño gato blanco. Este mismo parecía dormir plácidamente, sin importarle que todo mundo le miraba intrigados.

"Bueno, ha perdido toda su energía mágica al extraerle el virus, es normal que un Yokai vuelva a su forma infantil" Dijo Kushina mientras le quitaba el pequeño gato a Naruto "Toma, come una píldora" dijo mientras tomaba otra píldora del soltado y la partía en trozos, dándoselo de comer a la pequeña gatita.

"No sabía que cuando se desmayan debido al cansancio mental los Yokais vuelvan a sus formar iniciales" dijo Naruto, muy sorprendido. Al parecer no era el único, todos los demás se encontraban de la misma manera, con excepción del azabache. Esperaron un rato y la pequeña gata comenzó a abrir los ojos "bienvenida de nuevo, Koneko-han" saluda el rubio, muy contento de volverla a ver.

La pequeña gata blanca parecía un poco sonámbula aun, pero logra despertarse completamente, parpadeando al ver a todos juntos. Esta misma se sonroja completamente, ahora pareciendo un gato rojo "¡Estúpida basura! ¡quitame los ojos de encima!" grita asustada y avergonzada, saltando de las manos de la mujer y arañándole la cara al rubio, anclando sus garras en su rostro.

Mientras le rubio luchaba por sacarse del gato en su rostro, todos vieron al suelo un rato, notando las ropas que usaban para ir al centro de estudios 'esta desnuda, ¿no?' las chicas se rieron un poco en secreto, entendiendo la vergüenza de su pequeña compañera, que seguía luchando contra el rubio sin parar, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Sensei! ¡sensei!" todos escucharon un grito en la lejanía. Incluso el mismo Naruto y Koneko dejaron de luchar para girar sus miradas hacia los gritos. El grupo entonces vio llegar a una pequeña niña de orejas felpudas y muchas colas en su espalda, acompañada de numerosos guardias "¡Sensei!" gritó una última vez, sonriendo mientras traía un maletín en sus manos.

El azabache lee miró un momento, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa al verla traer el maletín "¿es enserio?" se preguntó con una ceja levantada "solo puedo imaginarme a alguien haciendo esto…" susurró al ver llegar a su aprendiz con su maletín especial donde guardaba cosas de suma importancia, algo que estaría fuera de su alcance pues estaba en la habitación de su universidad "…Kohai…" pensó mientras miraba el cielo un momento, suspirando cansado.

"¡n-no sé cómo llegó, simplemente apareció de la nada!" admitió la pequeña rubia mientras le entregaba el gran maletín "en una nota decía que era para usted y sus amigos, ¡estaba tan sorprendida!" admitió mientras sus manos temblaban de anticipación por ver la magia que contenía el maletín.

"eh, yo conozco eso" admitió Naruto, recordándole a aquel día donde recibió su Lostvayne "¿no es donde guardas todas tus armas especiales?" preguntó confundido, pues él también recuerda que eso se quedó en casa, al igual que muchas de sus otras posesiones valiosas, todos en la habitación del rubio compartida.

"no me queda mucha magia para abrirlo, pero con la poca que me queda podré daros un regalo" dijo el azabache mientras la abría de golpe, ingresando sus manos dentro del vacío espacial del maletín "tened estos" dice mientras les arroja a todos los integrantes de su equipo, unas extrañas cosas metálicas, como pequeños paquetes metálicos con un diseño raro.

Para su sorpresa de todo mundo, el paquete en sus manos se rompió, fragmentándose en un brillo con los encapsuló a todos. cuando todo el espectáculo terminó, todos andaban con sus trajes de batalla, incluso la misma Rossweisse, quien no había recibido el suyo y ahora lucía un majestuoso traje de guerrera valkiria (como su cannon en Dxd) "no está mal" admitió ella mientras se sentía más hermosa de lo usual.

"woa" dio el rubio mientras se miraba a su mismo, notando que traía una gabardina blanca que terminaba en flamas negras, en su torso usaba una armadura de placas negras delgadas y usaba un par de botas metálicas blancas "¡muy genial!" admitió mientras miraba todo el conjunto de armadura ligera "Guardaré el de Koneko-chan por ahora, te lo daré cuando regreses a tu forma normal" prometió este mientras guardaba el fragmento de metal que aún tenía y pertenecía a la chica gato, quien estaba oculta en el sombrero religioso que traía Asia en su atuendo de sacerdotisa divina.

El azabache asintió, pero tuvo que caer de rodillas de nuevo, mirando como el maletín se cerró "¡sensei!" gritó la pequeña chica rubia, quien también parecía estar muy cansada "¿se encuentra bien? tome" dijo mientras le daba una píldora de soldado, pero este negó "¿Por qué? No podrá luchar contra obaa-sama sin su magia" dijo preocupada, pues sabia las intenciones de su maestro y no estaba segura si podría hacerlo.

"ya he tomado una antes, justo en el momento en el que me había salido de mi cámara de recuperación" reveló, recordando como tomó una píldora antes de salir de la habitación. La pequeña chica zorro deja salir un jadeó, completamente preocupada ahora, pues no había forma de como su maestro pudiese recobrar su energía mágica.

"¿obaa-sama? ¿luchar?" pregunta Naruto, completamente perdido en la conversación "¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?!" grita a los cielos, pues todo, completamente todo parecía ir mal hoy. Desde que tenía una familia secreta, hasta el ataque fallen y ahora esto. Si no supiera que esto no es por su culpa, empezaba a pensar que realmente lo fue.

"primero que nada, es un placer verla de nuevo Kushina-sama" saluda la pequeña rubia, inclinándose frente a la mujer callada, al igual que todos los guardias detrás de ella "segundo, yo soy la princesa y heredera al trono de Kioto, me llamo Kuno" informó ella, dejando caer largas caras de quienes no lo sabían "y me temo, que estamos en medio de un golpe de estado" dejó caer la bomba, haciendo jadear al grupo por extensión.

"Eso no importa ahora" interrumpió el azabache, haciendo saltar a su aprendiz por la forma brusca en como lo hizo "yo me encargo del golpe de estado, ustedes deben de encargarse de Oblivion" todo mundo Jadea incrédulo y asustado al escuchar el nombre prohibido "Puedo sentir sus presencias desde aqui, se encuentran a gran profundidad sobre la tierra, posiblemente en las antiguas ruinas Yokai debajo del distrito Uzumaki" revela este, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir a sus enemigos.

"¿Oblivion? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" pregunta Naruto, pues por la expresión de todo mundo, parecía ser algo más que malo. Al decirlo en voz alta, todo mundo vuelve a estremecerse solo con la mención del nombre, dándole aún más curiosidad.

"¿enserio? ¿no has oído nada de oblivion?" preguntó Rossweisse, un poco exasperada, un poco asustada y temerosa por solo la mención del nombre "¿la primera gran guerra? ¿la última gran guerra? ¿La casi destrucción del mundo? ¿la dominación mundial? ¿nada de nada?" pregunta esta, con un sudor sobre su rostro al verlo negar en cada momento.

"¡necesitas estudiar más! ¡hijo!" gritó Kushina mientras le tomaba de los hombros, sacudiéndolo "¡¿Cuántos libros lees al día?! ¡¿has leído alguno por lo menos?! ¡¿Qué demonios te han enseñado en la escuela?!" preguntó ella mientras seguía zarandeándolo, pues era incapaz de creer que su hijo pueda llegar a ser tan ignorante a estas alturas. El chico rubio tenía una mirada muerta mientras recordaba haberse saltado muchas clases alrededor de su vida.

"le explicaran luego, no hay tiempo" interrumpe el azabache, abriendo los ojos y levantándose "voy a suponer que oblivion está también detrás del golpe de estado, menos razones para dejar que Kioto caiga" dijo mirando a la pequeña Kuno, que asintió "sé que es peligroso, es un enemigo que pocas personas intentarían encontrárselo y mucho menos intentar enfrentar, pero… ¿puedo confiar esto en ustedes?" pregunta sinceramente, esperando una respuestas "no ir hacia el problema no es un acto deshonrozo, ir temerariamente es una estupidez" les recordó sabiendo que mas de uno ya queria tirar la toalla y no habia nada de malo.

El grupo se mira entre ellos. Todo el valor de hace un minuto se desvaneció como un fuego siendo apagado por un mar de realidad. Sin embargo, el único que no conocía las atrocidades cometidas por aquel grupo salido de los mismísimos infiernos humanos, bufó divertido "Ir al subterráneo, derrotar a una secta malvada, evitar que suman al mundo en un caos, dalo por hecho" decidió por todos, con una sonrisa segura en su rostro.

 **"** **¿Qué tan difícil pude ser?"**

* * *

"¡¿ **ESO ERA OBLIVION?**!"

Exclamó el rubio con una expresión entre horrorizada y asqueada. Fue interrumpido por sus compañeras, quienes le taparon la boca un momento "idiota, recuerda que estamos en bajo perfil, no hagas bulla" dijo Ravel susurrándole en el oído "estamos infiltrándonos y no sabemos qué tan malo es esto, si nos descubren, estamos muertos" reiteró ella, haciéndole asentir.

"Entiendo" dijo mientras veía como todas las chicas se separaban y caminaban con cuidado, bajando las escaleras haciendo el mínimo de ruido posible "Estoy…sorprendido, jamás había escuchado de Oblivion" admitió, pues realmente nadie parecía saber sobre ello y nunca dijeron una más mínima pista.

Todo mundo sudó ligeramente un poco por eso "bueno, ahora que recuerdo, no es algo que se suele hablar en las escuelas o en lugares públicos y pocos saben de su existencia" dijo Rossweisse, mirando la escalera infinita que tenían que defender "Estoy suponiendo que todos aquí lo saben al igual que yo, no hemos pisado nunca una escuela" reconoció ella, pues nunca realmente había ido a una.

Las chicas asintieron, haciendo parpadear al rubio "¿y que tiene que ver eso con no saber que es Oblivion?" preguntó confundido, pues él era el único que realmente había completado la preparatoria…arrastrando, pero pudo lograrlo con algo de esfuerzo "¿no debería de ser al revés? Si es tan peligroso como me contaron, debería de saberse" frunció el ceño, pues su ignorancia no era culpa suya, era de la misma sociedad.

"El circulo intenta hacer olvidar todo lo malo de este mundo" dijo Ravel de repente, callándolo un momento "Quiere hacernos olvidar de todas las atrocidades que se han cometido desde luego de la gran guerra, ellos pueden hacerlo porque tienen el poder para cambiar la historia como se les antoje, actualmente hay pocas personas que conocen la verdad y no pueden decirlo abiertamente" dijo ella, recordando como su hermano mayor le enseñó sobre los temas que simples plebeyos no podrían aprender.

"yo soy una valkiria gracias a mi madre, por lo que se me educó con conocimientos prohibidos" dijo Rossweisse mientras se detenía un momento, viendo si seguía el camino o no "Oblivion siempre fue una fuerza de temer, estuvieron a punto de destruir el mundo en más de una ocasión, pero no son las únicas sectas malignas que existen en este mundo, solo fue el más terrorífico de todos" contó ella, tragando fuerte recordando las historias de su madre.

"Mi madre también me contó sobre lo sucedido y estoy segura que mis hermanas también lo saben" dijo Asia mientras iba con su corazón latido rápidamente, sonando incluso en sus oídos "Oblivion se le ha considerado un grupo terrorista desde que fue iniciado, siempre ha tenido como objetivo liberar el sello que colocó nuestro único y verdadero Dios sobre los Fallens, por lo que es un enemigo demasiado peligroso para los ángeles" dijo recordando a su madre de espaldas, diciéndole el porqué de la ida de sus hermanas.

"Aun así, ¿Por qué hacernos olvidar de un mal que todavía circula por este mundo?" se preguntó Naruto con dificultad mientras sudaba ante las cosas que un grupo terrorista podría causar, el daño podría ser inimaginable "Es como dejar que el enemigo corra libre por las calles, muchas personas podrían morir si hacemos eso" dijo un poco enojado por cómo se trataban las cosas en la actualidad.

"bueno, es algo en conjunto de hecho, **El circulo** intenta engañarnos con una falsa paz y armonía, mientras que **La orden** nos intenta proteger a escondidas de la visión popular" dijo Ravel mientras sostenía con fuerza su báculo "¿porque crees que muchos soldados mueren sin siquiera escucharse de guerras o batallas?" preguntó ella sin entender como alguien todavía no se daba cuenta de la falsa paz.

Naruto sudó ligeramente, pensando en sus palabras. Era cierto hasta cierto punto, porque no importa si había avistamientos de fallen, la milicia se movilizaba rápidamente y se mostraban heroicos en las trasmisiones. Pero, aun así, había demasiados fallecidos como para saber si fue a causa de un Fallen, ahora sabe que son por sectas malvadas.

"El mundo está en guerra constante, Naruto-san" dijo de repente Rossweisse, quien se mostraba paranoica mientras más bajaban "por ahora vamos ganando, pero quien sabe luego, Los grupos terroristas han estado en silencio durante décadas y podrían voltear el favor de la guerra" un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del rubio, quien escuchaba la noticia.

"aun así, parece que estamos enredados en un gran problema, ¿no?" dijo el rubio riéndose ligeramente, notando como en poco tiempo se tendrán que lidiar con problemas de profesionales, siendo simplemente unos principiantes 'en realidad, ninguno quiere pelear o verse envuelto en estas situaciones, pero...' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su pequeño grupo estaba decidido a pesar del miedo

Sin embargo, su sonrisa disminuyó cuando se recordó a si mismo luchando contra ellas 'tampoco es que tengan miedo a la situación, puedo sentir sus miradas' pensó mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía y las miradas de las chicas estaban sobre él, con excepción de Koneko 'me tienen miedo' pensó con un rostro oscuro mientras sentía el miedo de todas ellas hacia él.

'incluso cuando me han perdonado, me siguen teniendo miedo por lo que pasó' recordó con una pequeña sonrisa muerta mientras seguían avanzando 'no las puedo culpar, yo me tengo miedo a mí mismo' pensó recordando su forma de actuar en ese entonces 'quien diría que podía volverme así solo por tener más poder, ni siquiera puedo echarle la culpa al virus, fue mi elección sucumbir ante la oscuridad' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando su propio yo al ser influenciado por el poder puro que sentía en ese entonces.

Como ser humano, uno que nació sin aptitudes para absolutamente nada, incluso si lo quiere negar, sueña con tener poderes únicos como las demás razas, las cuales ya empiezan con gran avance y pueden hacer increíbles cosas. Siente que es injusto haber nacido sin ninguna clase de poder único, se siente como un Npc intentando llegar a ser el protagonista de una historia que no le pertenecía.

Cuando todo ese poder llegó a él, un mundo de posibilidades se abrió en su mente. Se volvió todo lo que había odiado de las personas privilegiadas con poderes increíbles. Se volvió arrogante, egoísta, antipático, vanidoso y un sinfín de defectos más 'él poder solo trae soledad…incluso los que quieren hacer el bien con ello' pensó recordando una de las frases de su amigo pelinegro '¿este es el precio por tanto poder? ¿la arrogancia y una caída inminente hacia la soledad?' pensó mientras miraba una de sus manos, haciéndolos puños.

De repente sintió como algo mordió su oreja, rompiendo todo su pesimismo en miles de pedazos. Iba a gritar sorprendido, pero recordó que estaban entrando a escondidas, por lo que amortiguó su grito entre sus manos. Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor de sentir su oreja perforada por dientes afilados y golpeando su pierna para concentrarse en otra cosa, sujeta rápidamente la cosa que le había mordido, viendo que se trataba de un pequeño gato blanco.

Si no estaba mal, se trataba de Koneko "Estúpida basura, te estábamos hablando y no hacías caso, no me quedó de otra" respondió ella con una mirada afilada mientras su cola se movía lentamente, para luego detenerse "¡no me mires con tus ojos directamente y dejame en el suelo!" gritó en voz baja (si es que eso se puede hacer) mientras se colocaba roja por la forma en como el rubio la sujetaba.

Naruto sudó ligeramente mientras sentía al gato retorcerse entre sus manos "Primero, eso dolió mucho" dijo mientras se frotaba el área dañada de su oreja "Segundo, ¿Por qué tan avergonzada? Eres una linda gatita" dijo mientras se reía entre dientes, intentando hacerle cosquillas a su panza, pero esta intentó arañarle con furia, como cualquier otro gato

"¡T-t-tonto!" le gritó Koneko mientras golpeaba su pequeña patita contra una de las manos del rubio, como si se tratara de una mesa "¡un Yokai no puede mostrar su forma animal a cualquiera! ¡es un Tabú!" se quejó ella mientras golpeaba una y otra vez contra la mano del rubio, quien tenía una expresión placentera mientras sentía a las pequeñas almohadillas de sus patas.

"ah, ya veo" dijo Asia a su lado, mirando como Koneko había saltado de su gorro y llegó hasta al rubio para despertarlo "es como nuestro tabú de no dejar que alguien toque nuestras alas" dijo recordando como existía una ley no dicha sobre las alas de los ángeles, por lo que siempre lo mantienen escondidas para que no sean tocadas por nadie.

"O el nuestro que es fingir saber sobre sexualidad, pero en realidad los demonios somos muy virginales" reconoció ravel, recordando como la sexualidad era un tema muy tabú entre su familia y otras, incluso otros demonios son incapaces de hablar de ello, pero intentan fingir que son muy buenos en ese ámbito. Su hermano Rizer, quien se vanagloria de todas sus conquistas y dice haberse acostado con toda su nobleza, en realidad todavía es virgen.

"El nuestro es sobre hablar de nuestro dios creador" dijo de repente Rossweisse, recordando como la religión de todos los inhumanos era diferente, por lo que, por lo general, evitan hablar de ello. Incluso en su pueblo natal, donde todos eran nórdicos y fieles creyentes de sus dioses nórdicos, eran incapaces de hablar de ello fuera de sus casas.

"los humanos no tenemos Tabú" sudó una gota de vergüenza Naruto al reconocer que su raza era la más liberal de todas. Incluso desde tiempos antiguos, los humanos hacían de todo y exploraban limites que rayan en la infinita imaginación. Desde casarse con sus parientes, hasta comerse entre ellos, no había nada que fuera Tabú por los humanos, pero intentan que sea así para ser civilizados como todos los demás.

"oye, eso…eso es muy triste" reconoció Ravel mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una gran falta de educación para ser una princesa. Al mismo tiempo, atinó a palmarle la espalda con mucha lastima, mostrándole que sentía mucho por eso, aunque no era su culpa. Las demás la imitaron, mostrando su lastima y consuelo mientras el rubio intentaba aguantar la vergüenza mordiéndose los labios.

Luego de un momento así, se rieron en voz baja, desapareciendo la tensión que hace unos momentos había entre ellos 'quizá estaba exagerando' pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía como Koneko volvía a la gorra de Asia 'quizás solo estaban preocupadas por mi' se dio cuenta, al verlas con esa cara que en un principio confundió con miedo.

'por otro lado' pensó, volviendo a su cara seria "¿alguna idea de cómo enfrentar a un enemigo que el mismo ejercito intenta vencer entre las sombras?" preguntó seriamente a las demás mientras bajaban ahora con más calma, parecía ser un lugar extremadamente profundo, ¿Quién diría que algo así podría estar bajo tus pies?

La que respondió, curiosamente parecía saber más de ellos "no estés tan asustado, no creo que sean una real amenaza, no ellos por lo menos" dijo Ravel mientras sostenía con fuerza su vara mágica "por lo general, son tipos con poca amenaza y que son usado para misiones suicidas, creo que esta es una de ellas" dijo ella mientras se adelantaba y miraba con cuidado, viendo como realmente la escalera seguía bajando.

Naruto levantó una ceja por sus palabras "Lo que quiere decir es que ellos son usados como herramientas, simples objetos que sirven para un único propósito y esa es la misión que se les encarga, la cual siempre es abrir alguna clase de portal hacia **El Abismo** " explico Rossweisse quien estaba detrás del rubio, quien parecía estar practicando alguna técnica de respiración.

"para abrir una puerta hacia el abismo no es necesario ser un excelente mago en conjuración" dijo de repente Ravel, llamando su atención "se necesita ciertos requerimientos, pero no es muy difícil hacerlo, más se tienen que perder la vida para hacerlo" Naruto asentía en silencio, entendiendo ahora a que se refería con 'suicida'. Esos tipos estaban preparados para morir por sus creencias, era algo definitivamente peligroso.

"teniendo en cuenta eso, creo que es mejor hacer esto primero" dijo Rosswisse mientras cerraba los ojos y algunas palabras empezaron a rodearle " **Illusion magic: Muffle** " dijo ella mientras a todos les cubría un aura de color celeste que luego desapareció "con esto podremos acercarnos de forma silenciosa" dijo ella sabiendo que necesitaban realmente ser cautelosos con esto.

Naruto saltó un par de veces, impresionado por no escuchar sus propios pasos "La magia de ilusión es realmente es útil" decía ciertamente impresionado "pensé que solo eras una maga de conjuración" preguntó confundido, pues ella no había dicho nada al respecto. Luego recuerda que ella se unió luego de su encuentro grupal donde dijeron sus habilidades.

"se de todo un poco, como inhumana, tengo aptitudes para todo" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que se volvió azul "Mi mamá era una valquiria y yo soy una en entrenamiento, obviamente tengo que ser algo fuerte" dijo riéndose entre dientes y con un sudor en su frente. Naruto asintió en silencio, antes de que divisara finalmente enemigos.

 **"** **Tengo un plan"**

* * *

 **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei CD1: 18 Magical chase**

* * *

La habitación donde terminaba las escaleras era algo extraña para decir menos, era completamente cilíndrica y conectaba con un conducto también cilíndrico. Aun así, las piedras no estaban realmente lisas, por lo que podría tratarse de una cueva natural a excepción de la escalera y la habitación conectada a ella.

En esta había muchos guardias. Habían 6 en el suelo mismo y había otros 4 haciendo guardia a cierta elevación, en un puesto de vigilancia hecha con rocas que encontraron por ahí formando pequeñas montañas. Uno de los guardias que estaba cerca de la escalera de repente se encontró siendo superado por el rubio, quien lo cayó e instantáneamente lo dejó inconsciente.

'va uno' pensó mientras se paseaba por la habitación con gran cantidad de sigilo, corriendo sin problemas y deslizándose por las paredes, usando todo a su favor para no ser visto 'necesito la señal' pensó mientras esperaba pacientemente que sus compañeras hayan terminado las preparaciones.

Al ver que eso no sucedía, decidió moverse un poco más. Dejando caer una roca, llamó la atención de uno de los guardias, quien se acercó por curiosidad. Rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y luego procedió a golpearle en el cuello 'son tan débiles que me dan pena' pensó mientras arrastraba el cuerpo en silencio y lo dejaba donde antes se había ocultado.

De repente empezó a escuchar ronquidos, haciéndole sonreír al ver que había funcionado su plan "Oye, ¿has visto a los otros dos?" preguntó uno de los guardias al otro único tipo que se encontraban en suelo firme, este negó con la cabeza "seguro que se han ido a las escaleras de nuevo, tu encargate de despertar a esos payasos" dijo molesto pues sus vigías se habían quedado dormidos.

"bueno" dijo cansado y malhumorado de recibir órdenes. Lentamente fue a despertar al que tenía más cerca, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego caer inconsciente en el suelo. Detrás de él estaba Naruto, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, quien procedía a ocultar su cuerpo.

El otro sujeto estaba subiendo las escaleras malhumorado, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, había tres chicas ahí, dos de ellas parecían estar usando magia "¡hey! ¡ustedes!" gritó mientras intentaba hacer un hechizo mágico, pero fue golpeado en la espalda, cayendo su cuerpo contra el suelo de porrazo.

"Esto de la magia de ilusión está comenzando a gustar demasiado" dijo el rubio mientras daba pequeños saltos en felicidad, haciendo reír a sus compañeras "bueno, vamos, ya he neutralizado a todos" dijo mientras corría sin problemas, algo que a sus compañeras les costaba "no se preocupen, todos están inconscientes" dijo mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras faltantes.

"no deberíamos dejarlos así, podrían despertar" dijo Ravel mientras miraba como realmente no había nadie en la habitación "necesitamos amarrarlos o algo así, son peligrosos si les damos la oportunidad de invocar Fallens" dijo ella recordando que lo peligroso realmente eran que cada uno era una bomba de tiempo en sí mismo.

"tienes razón" pensó Naruto, deteniéndose antes de continuar "¿alguna idea?" preguntó pues a pesar de que eran enemigos, no pensaba en matarlos justamente. Quizás por su moral, quizás por la ética del momento, no lo sabía, pero preferiría lidiar con esto a su manera, aunque no era la mejor opción.

"Toma" dijo de repente Asia mientras le lanzaba alguna clase de tableta con dulces "son pastillas para dormir" dijo mientras le miraba al rubio "esto es un medicamento muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para dormir un elefante o un oso muy enojado" dijo con un tono azul en su rostro. Al ver las expresiones de todos, ese tono cambio a uno rojizo de vergüenza "lo encontré en la habitación de Senpai en el hospital" dijo avergonzada, pues realmente lo había robado sin que se diera cuenta.

"dejando…eso de lado" interrumpió Naruto mientras sostenía las pastillas "nos servirá mejor que una simple cuerda" dijo mientras sostenía su arma e invocaba un clon, dándole los medicamente "por ahora no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo nosotros mismos, debemos seguir continuando" dijo con un rostro serió, haciendo asentir a las demás.

Antes que pudiese decir algo más, dio un paso en falso y una luz empezó a brillar en su pie "¡¿Qué es eso?!" gritó sorprendido mientras la luz lentamente lo consumía. Cerrando los ojos por la intensa luz, esperó unos momentos por la explosión, pero solo escuchó un ruido sordo "¿are?" preguntó confundido mientras abría los ojos, notando como solo había una pequeña salida de humo del suelo.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca chica pura" dijo Ravel mientras le daba una corta mirada a Asia, quien tenía las manos extendidas y respiraba agitadamente "no sabía que se podía dar forma a las custodias" dijo sorprendida e impresionada, pues vio como la chica rubia le dio forma de burbuja, atrapando la explosión mágica dentro.

"yo tampoco" admitió Asia con una sonrisa nerviosa "son minas mágicas, toda la cueva ha sido minada" dijo ella mientras veía el sitio rocoso, en el cual estaba todo cubierto de sellos de color rojo, siendo como un pasillo de la muerte "también hay algunas minas que no se activan con el tacto, sino con alguna clase de señal de calor" reconoció ella, mirando como entre algunas minas normales, había algunas avanzadas.

De repente se dio cuenta que todo mundo la miraba "¿q-que?" tartamudeó mientras lucia nerviosa "B-Belmont-senpai me enseñó sobre ellas, fue cosa de una conversación sobre armas miliares" dijo ella, pero aun así nadie la dejaba de ver "¡e-era para una t-tarea!" exclamó ella, tartamudeando mientras intentaba esconder su rostro de las miradas.

Luego de ello, se escuchó un ligero suspiro "creo que me toca" dijo un gatito blanco saliendo del sombrero de Asia, quien saltó y cayó al suelo "tu, dame mi traje y ponte de espaldas" dijo con un ligero rubor que incluso se vio detrás de su pelaje. El rubio se apuntó a sí mismo, parpadeando "si, tu" repitió de nuevo.

Segundos después, Koneko estaba en su forma normal y usaba su traje de batalla moderno "¿Qué harás chica gato?" preguntó Ravel luego de que la viera ponerse su traje "¿Cómo piensas pasar esto? Es imposible" dijo ella pues realmente había tan pocos lugares donde se podía pisar que podría ser del tamaño de una pequeña roca.

"Sola callate y mira" dijo mientras le daba la espalda, mirando el campo minado. Antes que cualquiera pudiese detenerla, esta dio la espalda al campo minado, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás. A pesar del terror principal, todo mundo se quedó con la boca abierta al verla ahí, sostenida con un solo dedo en el único lugar posible donde podría quedarse.

Luego de esto, ella logró impulsarse con ese dedo solo y dar unos buenos saltos, a veces caería con una pequeña fracción de su pie, a veces con algunos de sus pequeños dedos "¡Cuidado con los sensores!" gritó Asia, pues de activar uno de ellos, todos estallarían al mismo tiempo y eso haría caer la cueva.

Para su impresión, la chica gato de repente se volvió tan flexible como un gato normal, pudiendo pasar con facilidad entre lugares imposibles por aquellos láseres invisibles de detección "¿cómo los esquiva tan perfectamente y sin poderlos ver?" preguntó Naruto al ver la facilidad con la cual su compañera albina pasaba las trampas.

"Instinto animal" dijo de repente Rossweisse, tomando la atención del grupo "Ellos reaccionan al peligro y evitan tocarlo, supongo que, para ella, los láseres son un peligro por sí mismos, así que ella sabe dónde están inconscientemente" respondió ella, para luego seguir "por otra parte, no sabía que ella podía ser así de elástica" dijo impresionada por la forma en cómo se doblaba a veces.

"ella siempre se ha sido capaz moverse así, solo que no podía" respondió Asia con una pequeña sonrisa "La ropa normal se desgarraría y una más ligera enseñaría sus partes íntimas, cosa que a Koneko-chan no le gusta" explicó ella, causando en Naruto un pequeño sonrojo sin quitarle la vista a Koneko "Belmont-senpai sabia eso, así que hizo un traje tan suave como el algodón, muy elástico y muy resistente como el acero" dijo ella mientras daba pequeños aplausos por la forma majestuosa en cómo se movía su compañera.

Para ya no tanta sorpresa, Koneko logró terminar el pasaje de la muerte, para luego tocar un interruptor al lado del final. Ante la mirada de todos, todas las minas empezaron a perder su tono rojizo y se desactivaron. Su grupo de compañeros se aceró a ella y esta simplemente respondió con una sonrisa vanidosa.

"¡eso fue increíble!" dijo Naruto mientras le frotaba la cabeza y las orejas de gato a la pequeña Koneko, al igual que los demás, logrando sonrojar sus mejillas "Tenemos suerte de tenerte a ti que a tu hermana Kuroka" dijo mientras pensaba un poco las cosas que serían diferentes si así fuesen. Al ver la mirada de la pequeña peliblanca, empezó a explicar "pues, ella tiene los pechos más grandes, hubiera activado una mina si intentara hacer lo mismo" pensó mientras se imagina la escena donde la chica pelinegra explota

Las demás chicas se le quedaron mirando feo un momento, para luego suspirar "tiene razón, pero…aun cuando no esperaba nada, logra decepcionarme" admitió Ravel mientras continuaba sin mirar al rubio. Las demás también el siguen, haciendo parpadear al rubio quien no entendía de donde salía tanto enojo y decepción, pues la pequeña albina también se iba arrastrando los pies, dándole ocasionales miradas aburridas y con las mejillas infladas por el enojo.

"¿Qué? ¿he dicho algo malo?" preguntó el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Por alguna razón, sentía que realmente algo estaba haciendo mal, pero su falta de tacto no le permitía saberlo. Sus compañeras le ignoraron, siguiendo el camino largo mientras Naruto simplemente se rendía y caminaba detrás de ellas.

"Espero que algún día logré entender a las mujeres, Naruto-san" dice Asia con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, dándole miradas ocasionales a Koneko, quien todavía parecía malhumorada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Naruto vio la señal que estaba haciendo Asia, pero solo ladeó la cabeza, sin entenderla, causando que esta última se rindiera y solamente continuará caminando.

Con este pequeño escenario siendo dejado, el grupo lentamente empezó a internarse en lo que serían, las cuevas subterráneas de los Uzumaki. Estuvieron caminando en silencio durante un buen rato, pero no vieron o detectaron enemigo alguno. El estrés y la ansiedad aumentaron cuando suponían que la luz en el fondo no era una buena señal, no cuando era roja.

"nos estamos acercando, sean cuidadosos" susurra Naruto mientras caminaba lentamente, pero dando un paso en falso, pisa algo en el suelo, desequilibrándolo y haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente contra el suelo "iteee" susurra adolorido, agradeciendo el hecho de que la magia silenciosa todavía esté en su cuerpo y no haya producido ruido alguno.

"emmm… ¿I-Idiota-san?" dice Ravel de repente, pero con un tono que realmente le llamó todo su interés, pues no era el tipico tono de princesa creída "Yo creo que acabas de hacer un descubrimiento realmente desagradable…sugiero que…intentes aguantar la respiración y te levantes lentamente sin mirar donde has caído" dijo ella con un tono verde en su rostro, dándole indicaciones al rubio para que se levantase.

Naruto parpadeó mientras miraba como todas las chicas tenían el mismo tono verde, pero también distinguida miedo, terror y mucho asco. A pesar de las palabras sinceras de la pequeña rubia, la curiosidad pudo más y, tragando fuerte, mira debajo de él, abriendo los ojos como platillos. Había caído en lo que podría ser, varios cadáveres cremados y medio descompuestos. Una mescla extraña entre sangre y piel hecha cenizas ahora estaba sobre sus ropas recién obtenidas, mientras un pútrido olor a carne descompuesta llenaba su nariz.

 **'Estas mierdas solo me ocurren a mi** **'  
Un largo y ruidoso grito mental acompañado de un pequeño trauma para el futuro**

* * *

 **Nanatsu no Taizai S2 OST: Here comes the Jikai (The 10 commandments theme)**

* * *

 **"** **Lo siento, Onee-sama, pero ya sabes cómo son las reglas"**

Fue la voz de una mujer extremadamente divertida mientras miraba a su hermana caída, quien tenía muchos moretones, parte de su ropa desgarrada y la miraba con furia desde el suelo. Miko lentamente se agacho y tomó la pequeña tiara que esta tenía su hermana, quien no mostró resistencia y se resignó a la derrota, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

"finalmente" dijo la rubia Kitsune mientras se colocaba la tiara sobre su propia cabeza "El poder absoluto" dijo mientras sentía como una enorme cantidad de energía parecía provenir de la anda, centrándose de su cuerpo "¿aun con este poder no pudiste vencerme? Te has hecho débil, onee-chan" se burló la chica rubia mientras miraba la cara enojada de su hermana.

"¿p-porque?" preguntó débilmente Yasaka, mientras la miraba con el único ojo que podía abrir "¿Por qué nos traicionaste, Miko?" preguntó ella, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro "Papá te quería mucho, mamá también… ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con nosotros?" peguntó ella sin entender de donde salía tanto desprecio irracional.

"¿me querían mucho? Si me hubieran querido, hubieran dejado de compararme contigo" dijo ella mientras empezaba a dar vueltas sobre el campo de batalla en el centro de la ciudad "'no puedes ser más como tu hermana', 'tu hermana esto', 'tu hermana lo otro', malditos hipócritas" dijo con ira en su voz, apretando las manos en su corto vestido.

"Nadie valoraba lo que yo hacía, no importa que fuera, siempre estaba mal" dijo para luego recobrar la compostura "pero ahora es diferente, ¿no?" dijo mientras desenfundaba su arma, caminando hacia Yasaka caída "desde ahora, todo lo que haga estará bien, una nueva Era" decía mientras apuntaba su arma contra Yasaka "Lastima que no podrás verlo, mi querida Onee-chan" decía mientras estaba a punto de matarla.

 **[Colocar la música en 1:08]**

De repente sus instintos le gritaron que saltara y así lo hizo, viendo como algo caía del cielo en picada, creando un pequeño estallido cerca donde ella estaba. Abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, cuando vio a un hombre muy musculoso sosteniendo a Yasaka entre brazos, quien estaba inconsciente "Kuno" dijo este mientras veía como su sobrina llegaba a su lado "Lleva a tu madre a un lugar seguro" dijo el gigante mientras le entregaba el cuerpo desmayado de su madre y esta se iba a toda velocidad.

"¿oh? ¿Qué veo aquí?" dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa oscura "¿el héroe de armadura brillante viene a rescatar a su amada?" preguntó divertida, riéndose un poco del chico "no sabía que mi hermana tenia a otro hombre, que lastima" dijo mientras agitaba su espada un momento "eres muy guapo, pero tendré que matarte si tengo que ir por mi hermana" dijo con un tono realmente amenazador, pero el azabache no se inmuto para nada.

"Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas" dijo el azabache, mientras miraba una espada común en el suelo, caminando calmadamente hacia ella y recogiéndola del suelo, dándole la espalda a su adversaria al mismo tiempo "no estoy aquí para salvar a Yasaka, tampoco estoy aquí para acabar con su enfermiza rivalidad…mucho menos estoy aquí por alguna clase de sentimentalismo o heroísmo" dijo mientras lentamente se paraba, siempre dándole la espalda.

La sonrisa en Miko desapareció, mostrando un rostro serió mientras dejaba caer una gota de sudor inconsciente sobre su frente. Algo en aquel hombre le hacía sentir nerviosa, no era por alguna clase de intimidación, sino por el aura dominante que este exudaba. Aquella aura no era una que tenía un héroe, ni un villano, ni un antihéroe. Esa aura venia de un monstruo, uno que gritaba por poder absoluto y no importaba que genocidio tenía que hacer para cumplir sus metas.

Miraba como lentamente aquel hombre empezó a mirar por encima de su hombro, volteando lentamente su rostro para verla ligeramente "Yo estoy aquí…" decía mientras abría lentamente el único ojo que ella podía ver, logrando conectar con un globo dorado, uno que le recordaba a un depredador en especial.

 **"** **para matarte"**

 **[2:06]**

Cuando esas palabras finalmente llegaron a sus oídos, en menos de un parpadeó, una enorme mano estaba sobre su rostro, arrastrándola a toda velocidad para luego lanzarla con una fuerza brutal al cielo, desapareciendo en este mismo. Mientras Miko volaba por los aires, rompiendo alguna que otra barrera de aire como si se trataba de una bala de cañón, esta tenía los ojos desfallecidos por el ataque instantáneo que sufrió.

'imposible, ¡es imposible!' pensó mientras era incapaz de incluso mover un poco de su cuerpo por las constantes barreras de aire que atravesaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio aparecer al hombre azabache frente a ella de la nada, el cual le propino una extremadamente fuerte patada en el estómago, mandándola a volar esta vez en dirección al suelo.

Miko rompía repetidas veces varios árboles con su propio cuerpo y la velocidad no parecía querer detenerse. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para ver que se iba a estrellar contra una enorme montaña **"¡FLY!"** grita mientras un círculo mágico se crea a sus espaldas, deteniéndola a centímetros de colisionar contra la montaña, flotando levemente mientras caía cuidadosamente al suelo.

Al tocar finalmente suelo con sus pies, cae de rodillas mientras escupe gran cantidad de sangre a borbotones, producto de aquella patada que sin duda rompió muchos órganos internos 'si me hubiera dado en el pecho, ¡hubiera muerto!' gritó mentalmente mientras sentía como la magia Fallen empezaba a cerrar lentamente sus heridas y volviendo a crear sus órganos.

Respirando agitadamente, ve como el azabache apareció frente a ella tras un borrón de velocidad "lo siento por eso, no puedo controlar mi fuerza" dijo este mientras miraba los alrededores "esta…bien, nos hemos alejado mucho, así no dañaremos la ciudad" dijo con un tono monótono mientras miraba los arboles rotos que rompió la rubia con su cuerpo.

"debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad" dijo Miko mientras se reía, pero aun adolorida por el golpe "ahora que sé cuan fuerte y rápido eres, ese truco no va servir de nuevo" dijo segura de sí misma, sabiendo que ese era el límite del azabache "¿Por qué no solo te vuelves mi pareja? Podemos gobernar juntos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El azabache le respondé con un rostro aburrido "lo siento, pero de ser el caso, yo gobernaré solo" dijo seriamente, guardando la espada algo roma en su espalda "no me gusta compartir el poder y esta…no será una excepción" dicho esto, la señaló con sus dedos "Te daré una demostración de poder que jamás podrás sacar de tu cabeza" dijo con un tono muy oscuro, mientras el aura a su alrededor se revolvía agitadamente. La elección de palabras hizo sonreír a la rubia.

 **"** **ohh, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, ya está siendo muy memorable"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Unidos, atravesaremos esta calamidad. Team Naruto vs El Anciano**

* * *

 **QUIERO DEJAR COSAS IMPORTANTES EXPLICADAS AQUÍ SOBRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **1)** **NO VOY A ESCRIBIR LA BATALLA POR KIOTO (o sea, Belmontvs Miko), sería muy larga y tediosa, simplemente escribirme retazos no muy grandes para mostrar lo que sucede (o como va), mas no voy a escribir TODO lo que sucedió (principalmente porque no tengo ganas de escribir batallas OP). La batalla de Naruto Team es muuuuy larga y quiero que todo el capítulo se centre en ello (sobre todo para mostrar el desarrollo de los personajes como equipo, que es algo que he intentado hacer desde hace mucho) (también, es una batalla de estrategia, cosa que me atrae más pues sería mi primera vez escribiéndolos :D)**

 **2)** **La próxima pelea será muy, muy larga (posiblemente). Quiero dejar en claro que este sería el último capítulo del arco, pues ya quiero comenzar algo más tranquilo…o eso espero (volver al tema escolar…con problemas XD)**

 ** _Naruto no puede usar magia por…un problema biológico y espiritual (Sus circuitos mágicos están rotos y atrofiados). Tampoco puede usar Chakra porque no tiene sistema de circulación de Chakra (aún no se desarrollan, pero lo harán en algún momento). Esas son las razones por las cuales no puedo darle alguna clase de poder que pueda ayudarle (respondiendo una pregunta que me hicieron hace mucho tiempo)_**

 **Por otro lado, el Chakra en este mundo esta rotísimo, MUY ROTO. Les daría una explicación de porqué el Chakra es superior a la magia, pero sería tan largo y me quedaría sin argumentos para otro capitulo :v**


	19. Chapter 18: Team Naruto vs Alpha Hollow

Lo siento por no haber publicado seguidamente, pero me he estado recuperando de un coma del escritor mejor conocida como Hiatus. Err la verdad es que se me va a ser difícil continuar de forma correcta porque no recuerdo mucho en donde lo he dejado…ni tampoco recuerdo lo que seguía e incluso todo lo demás. He intentado leerlo de nuevo todo, pero aun así no recuerdo mi propia obra, así que empezamos mal.

Si encuentran algún error o algún fallo argumental no duden en comentarlo, serviría mucho para saber cómo continuar y en el peor de los casos, reescribirlo. Este capítulo lo estoy escribiendo a ciegas, vamos…como en los viejos tiempos xd

* * *

 **The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **"¿ya estas mejor?"**

Volviendo a donde estaba el resto del grupo, no se podía decir que estuvieran bien del todo. Las cuatro chicas miraban preocupadas a un chico rubio en el suelo, quien tenía el rostro verde y algún que otro rastro de baba en la cara "un poco" respondió de forma temblorosa el rubio, colocándose de pie a duras penas.

La realidad es que había estado vomitando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. no todos los días caes en unos cadáveres putrefactos y carbonizados. Recordar lo ocurrido solo le producía mas asco y en cualquier momento podría vomitar de nuevo o eso sentía "yo sé quiénes son" dijo Naruto mientras miraba los cuerpos, ahora cubiertos por algunas rocas de la cueva "se tratan de los ancianos" reveló Naruto, cerrando los ojos para no recordar el rostro de los fallecidos y borrarlas de su memoria.

"¿los ancianos del clan Uzumaki?" preguntó Ravel, sabiendo que en cada clan algo se repetía y eso era el grupo de vejetes que decían saber lo que hacen, pero no lo era. El rubio asintió lentamente "que ironía" dice ella con una sonrisa forzada "los traidores fueron traicionados" se burló un momento, mirando las tumbas de los fallecidos.

No había que ser un genio para saber que los ancianos fueron los que planearon el motín con quien sabe cuántas fuerzas que los apoyen, incluso llegando lo suficientemente lejos como para sacrificar una gran cantidad de los suyos "que despreciables, fue un buen final para ellos" dijo Koneko mirando las tumbas también, tumbas que no se merecían, pero aun así había que hacerlo porque eran los buenos.

Tomando un respiro, finalmente Naruto habló "Quiero saber que es…Oblivion" dijo de repente, llamando la atención de las chicas "¿Por qué llegarían a tal extremo? ¿Qué ganan con todo esto?" se preguntó mientras jugaba con sus manos, mirando el suelo ahora sentado en una roca.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, suspirando cansadas "bueno, es una larga historia en realidad" dijo Rossweisse, sabiendo lo mucho que esto afectaba al rubio, ya que era el típico chico bueno que no entendía las razones por las cuales uno podía matar a otro "no estamos seguros, pero algunos dicen que existen desde el termino de la primera Gran Guerra Santa, el año 0" dijo ella, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que sabía poco o nada al respecto.

"es un culto que rinde homenaje al monstruo más grande que haya existido, el enemigo de los dioses, **Trihexa** " dijo la valkiria mientras se sentaba a su lado "Nadie sabe que o como es Trihexa, ya no hay dioses que nos puedan decir al respecto. Algunos dicen que es un gran dragón, otros dicen que es un gran demonio, nadie lo sabe" terminó ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"yo he leído el libro de Namikaze Minato" dijo de repente Ravel, quien llamó la atención del rubio al oír el nombre de su padre "Él dice que encontró paralelismos en las historias de todas las razas, dicen que hablaban de un mismo sujeto" dijo ella recordando una obra menospreciada y tomada más como literatura que como realidad.

"Los Ángeles le llamaban el orgulloso **Apocalipsis**. los demonios le llamamos **Satán** , el genocida. Los gigantes le llaman **Onslaught** , el hambriento. Los nórdicos y los otros tienen algunos cantares donde lo llaman **Ragnarok**. Los dragones le llaman **Forgotten One** , el implacable. Las hadas le llaman **THE END** , el codicioso. Los Yokais lo llaman **Zetsubo-O** , rey de la desesperación. Los dioses, **Trihexa** y los humanos…" se detuvo un momento la pequeña rubia, recordando por qué Namikaze Minato nunca fue escuchado y fue tomado por loco.

" **Artorias** , caminante del abismo" Naruto abrió los ojos recordando la mítica e inigualable historia del héroe humano, un símbolo de la esperanza en tiempos de crisis y guerras, así como su leyenda de ser el salvador de la humanidad "Minato Namikaze fue uno de los pocos que realmente se interesaron en investigar el pasado, dicen que se volvió loco" dijo con ligera duda ya que ahora estaba hablando sobre el papá de su compañero, debe de ser difícil escuchar algo así.

"Apoyándose en esa idea, Namikaze Minato dijo que quizás el culto de oblivion estaba enfocado en estas leyendas porque tienen la idea profética de traer ese salvador de regreso" dijo de repente Rossweisse, quien también miraba el suelo "dicen que estuvo a punto de liberar un importante descubrimiento…pero desapareció" terminó con un agrio sabor de boca, porque ahora sabe que murió.

El grupo se quedó en silencio un buen rato "si esto es cierto, ¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto de repente, notando como algo realmente tenía nada de sentido "¿Por qué su fascinación por los Fallens? ¿Por qué esa sintonía con ellos?" preguntó contrariado y confundido, ya que no entendía que tenía que ver un héroe con algo que se supone había estado enfrentando.

"bueno, tu padre dijo que tal vez…Artorias sea un Fallen" dijo Ravel diciéndolo lentamente ya que sabía que para un humano era terrible saber que su héroe pertenecía a otra raza "de hecho, él decía que todos los mencionados por las diferentes razas era un solo ser…porque se trataría de un fallen" dijo ella recordando la otra razón por la cual Minato nunca fue tomado en serio, ya que se basaba en suposiciones.

Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando recordar la historia "bueno, nunca se mencionó que Artorias fuese un humano" decía mientras hacia un poco de memoria "de hecho, en mi antiguo orfanato, mi madre mencionó que Artorias era…un monstruo entre monstruos que se reveló contra su propio creador" susurró, recordando las historias que en antaño las había pasado de largo.

"¡¿reveló contra su propio creador?!" exclamó Ravel, sorprendida por sus palabras "Yo no soy un genio, pero estoy segura que no hubieran dejado publicar una obra similar a Minato Namikaze si hubiera dicho algo como eso" dijo incapaz de recordar una obra del rubio en lo que incluso podría haber mencionado eso.

"espera" detuvo un rato Rossweisse "¿hablas de tu madre, Kushina?" el rubio negó con la cabeza "tu… ¿cuidadora del orfanato?" esta vez asintió de forma seria "que raro, no creo que nadie haya escuchado alguna vez esa versión de la historia" susurró, rascándose la barbilla.

"Digamos que eso es cierto y que Artorias sea un Fallen" dijo de repente Ravel, llamando la atención de todos "¿sabes que significaría tu historia?" preguntó ella mirando al rubio, quien negó con la cabeza "que La historia de artorias podría ser real y que el monstruo de un solo ojo existe" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"¿Cómo que existe? Pensé que todos lo daban por hecho" dijo sorprendido Naruto al ver que todas tenía la misma expresión seria al considerarlo como verdad "pensé que la historia de Artorias era un simple cuento, pero lo del monstruo de un solo ojo me pareció muy realista, después de todo desde su derrota se toma como año 0" dijo con un rostro confuso.

"Necesitas estudiar más" dijo Ravel mientras le miraba fijamente, logrando ponerlo nervioso "La primera gran guerra santa se cuenta como el año cero pues fue hace casi 2000 años desde que el Dios supremo encerró a los fallens en su propia dimensión conocida como Abismo" decía ella tomándose cierto tiempo para pensar "La segunda guerra santa fue hace relativamente poco, cuando todos empezaron a luchar por un santo grial falso" recordó ella con cierta pena en su propia historia

"y-ya veo" tartamudeó un poco el rubio, arreglándole el cuello un momento "tiene mucho sentido que mi padre haya muerto entonces" sus palabras llamaron la atención de las chicas "quiero decir…si los ancianos estaban trabajando con oblivion, es porque son parte de ellos, ¿no?" saco una deducción rápida, a lo que todas asintieron lentamente.

"ya entiendo" dijo de repente Koneko "puesto que lo que la investigación de Minato Namikaze estaba mostrando verdades que nadie podría incluso imaginar, vieron que todo esto podría ser peligroso para su culto secreto y decidieron eliminarlo" sonaba como algo que podrías ver en una película, pero esto era real.

Naruto asintió lentamente "todo esto de las fechas me parece muy confuso" admitió, notando como nada parecía tener sentido, como si el tiempo estuviera averiado "lo mejor sería avanzar, hemos tardado mucho tiempo en esta discusión" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo.

Mientras caminaban con sumo cuidado, finalmente vieron una luz en el fondo "Parece que nos acercamos" comentó Rossweisse, viendo una luz purpura en el fondo "¿e-están listos?" preguntó ella con cierto nerviosismo naciendo de su interior. Los demás se encontraban tan ansias como ella, sujetando con fuerza sus respectivas armas.

Naruto anduvo con sumo cuidado, con paranoia mirando a su alrededor por alguna trampa o una emboscada. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, no podía confiar en sus enemigos y lo que había visto sobre los ancianos, le daba más miedo debido a que ahora sabia con quién estaba tratando, ellos no se andaban con rodeos. Armándose de valor, deja escapar un silencioso suspiro.

 **"andando"**

 **El momento de la verdad había llegado**

* * *

 **"Para un gigante, no te mueves nada mal"**

El sonido un fuerte estallido se escuchó mientras aquellas palabras sonaban como un eco en todo el campo de batalla. La espesa nube de polvo impedía ver mucho de lo que sucedía, pero una larga cola dorada salió a relucir, agitándose con fuerza y dispersando todo el polvo del lugar.

Una mujer extremadamente hermosa se mostró siendo la portadora de nueve de estas colas, lucía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde se fue toda esa fuerza y velocidad de antes? ¿te estas conteniendo porque soy una chica?" preguntó ella con un tono triste, antes de recuperar su sonrisa malvada "o quizás eres un hombre de una sola ronda" se burló, notando como en lo largo de su pelea, ambos habían estado iguales.

Frente a ella estaba el susodicho hombre, quien no lucia fatigado en lo absoluto, aun así, mostraba varias heridas superficiales alrededor de su cuerpo. Este no contesto, simplemente levantó los brazos, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea "Veo que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, bien…a cada paso me estas gustando más" dijo ella mientras lamia las gotas de sangre que había en su espada maldita.

"hagamos esto un poco más interesante" dijo ella mientras abre una de sus manos, viendo que había un montón de petalos de rosa "veamos si puedes sobrevivir a esto" dijo ella antes de soplarlas. Los petalos salieron volando lentamente por el aire y comenzó a multiplicarse de manera ilusoria.

El azabache notó como los petalos realmente se estaban multiplicados y rápidamente inundaron el espacio del campo de batalla " **Fuka enjibun (Viento circular de petalos danzantes)"** escuchó venir de su enemiga, notando como uno de los petalos le había hecho una herida con solo pasar cerca de él.

Pronto todos los petalos comenzaron a girar violentamente alrededor de él con mucha velocidad y lentamente lo rodeaban para hacerle picadillo. Para sorpresa de la mujer, este mismo sacó su espada normal de la espada y perforó cada uno de los innumerables petalos con una velocidad inaudita, pedazos que cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron.

"vaya, me estaba asustando de que realmente eras un hombre que se viene una sola vez, interesante" dijo ella, mesclando la batalla con connotaciones sexuales "bueno, supongo que podemos ir en serio ahora" dijo ella mientras aplaudía audiblemente con sus manos "Dime cariño, ¿sabes porque nos hacemos llamar el clan Kurama?" preguntó ella con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

[Naruto OST Kakuzu Amaterasu HQ ]

Ella no esperó ninguna respuesta. De pronto, desde el suelo árido y destruido en donde estaban luchando, empieza a resquebrajarse saliendo algunas raíces verdes. El azabache nota silenciosamente como eran raíces de árboles, los cuales estaban creciendo rápidamente. Tuvo que saltar puesto que madera salió disparada desde el suelo.

Ya en el aire, nota ligeramente impresionado como no solamente era en un solo lugar, todo el campo de batalla se había llenado de raíces que crecían y salían desde el suelo "¡ **Jukai Kōtan (Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles)!"** exclama la mujer mientras enormes árboles se creaban, convirtiendo el campo de batalla en un bosque fácilmente.

Aun así, esto no era todo, los arboles parecían tener vida propia y pronto era perseguido por varios enormes troncos que buscaban, o empalarlo, o apresarlo 'Este es la técnica de nuestro antepasado progenitor Kurama, se decía que era capaz de apresar incluso a un dios' pensó ella mientras usaba cada árbol en su disposición para atraparlo.

El azabache, sin embargo, esquivaba con mucha habilidad cada intento de ataque, rompiendo cualquier clase de muro de madera que intentaba apresarlo con sus manos desnudas 'que rudo' pensó la mujer con una sonrisa divertida, notando como su ataque no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Suspirando, niega con la cabeza "Que se le va a hacer, tendré que asegurar las cosas" dijo ella antes de comenzar a agitar sus manos, danzando un momento antes de detenerse " **Fukai Mori no Shutsugen(Aparición del Bosque Profundo)"** dice ella con un rostro completamente serió. Al sentir como la tierra tiembla, sonríe enormemente.

El gigante azabache mientras tanto, se encontraba saltando y esquivando, antes de ver como el suelo rápidamente se eleva hacia él, golpeándolo bruscamente y haciendo que se estrellase contra este '¿el suelo se elevó?' pensó rápidamente, antes de dar un fuerte salto del suelo, evitando ser empalado por grandes construcciones de madera.

Dando un fuerte salto y saliendo del bosque, vio como el campo de batalla había sido elevado hacia una gran altura. "Tch" fue lo único que dijo mientras veía como se encontraba en una completa desventaja geográfica. Los árboles del suelo se elevaron para matarlo, cosa que evitó en un estallido de velocidad, viendo como todas las ramas gigantes chocaron entre ellas en un fuerte estallido.

La mujer rubia miró con diversión como su adversario era perseguido incansablemente por la infinidad de ramas y troncos de árboles 'Usualmente solo podría mantener esto como un minuto, pero…' pensó divertida mientras tocaba la corona en su cabeza 'al tener las líneas de Ley de Kioto, tengo energía mágica infinita' estos pensamientos la hicieron reír con locura.

Sin embargo, levantó una ceja cuando estaba viendo que venía en su dirección 'eso es, ven hacia la chica que maneja la técnica, ven' pensó ella con una sonrisa escondida, esperando el momento exacto para matarlo. El azabache corría hacia ella, empuñando su arma para matarla "¡muy lento!" gritó ella con una enorme sonrisa mientras aplaudía, haciendo que debajo de ella saliesen muchas más ramas y lo empalaran.

La sonrisa de victoria se trasformó en impresión y pronto en sorpresa, cuando lo que había perforado no era su enemigo, sino una imagen residual creada por una velocidad imposible de ver "¡oh no!" fue lo único que dijo ella cuando notó como todas las ramas habían sido incapaces de seguir la explosión de velocidad y fue arrastrada por su propio ataque (ost end)

El hombre azabache miró con ojos entrecerrados como la mujer no había sido herida en lo absoluto, la expresión de miedo en su rostro se volvió en una sonrisa oscura "era broma" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia él "¿realmente estabas esperando a que me hiciera daño con mi propio ataque?" preguntó ella con una ceja levantada, divertida por su ingenuidad.

La mujer kitsune sonrió antes de levantar una de sus manos, volviéndolas puños con mucha fuerza. Un árbol se creó desde los pies del azabache, apresándolo con mucha fuerza "¿ves? es más fácil si te quedas quieto" dijo ella antes de ver como lo que había atrapado, era otra imagen residual "Maldita sea" gruñe enojada, al ver que había caído otra vez, era incapaz de notar la diferencia ente el original o la copia.

[Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku]

"Eres fuerte, lo admito" escuchó a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola. Mira sobre su hombro, notando como el hombre pelinegro estaba ahí "incluso sin la magia infinita, hubiera sido difícil enfrentarme a ti, eso es muy seguro, pero…" dijo este antes de desaparecer antes de ser golpeado por un árbol "no puedes golpear lo que no puedes ver" dijo este con seriedad, antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

"He atrapado a hombres más guapos que tú, nadie se me resiste" dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona "ahora, ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto y dejas que te mate, cariño?" pidió ella extendiendo su mano hacia él, dirigiendo muchas ramas más, pero todas fallaron miserablemente "mierda" maldice ella con fastidio.

'¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?' se pregunta mentalmente, buscando con sus sentidos y su unión con los árboles para localizarlo. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó otra búsqueda implacable por atraparlo 'él no me puede tocar, estoy protegida por la tierra' pensó ella mientras escondía mas arboles listos para defenderla y matarlo en cualquier momento.

'no puede atacarme directamente, necesita alguna clase de ataque a distancia, pero no le queda energía mágica' analizó ella notando todo sobre el azabache 'si tiene un truco, tengo que forzarlo a usarlo' con esto en mente, hace una pequeña danza nuevamente, terminando otro gran aplauso.

A su alrededor, la tierra se resquebrajó mientras un enorme dragón de madera se creó "¡Mokuryū! ¡Ve!" grita ella mientras señala hacia la dirección donde estaba el azabache. El dragón de madera hizo como que rugía y salió a toda velocidad hacia el gigante, quien se encontraba luchando ferozmente contra los cientos de ramas que iban a por él.

El dragón de madera se alzó majestuoso sobre él, para caer estrepitosamente y comenzar a perseguirlo también. El azabache se subió en el dragón, para luego patearlo con fuerza, rompiéndole la cabeza. Aun así, el daño fue reparado y fue golpeado por la cola del animal de madera.

Aunque recibió el golpe, el gigante sujetó la cola del animal y lo lanzó a la distancia con pura fuerza bruta, haciéndolo añicos. Esto no duró mucho, pues los arboles de los alrededores volvieron a reconstruirlo, cosa que llevó a lanzarse sobre el gigante nuevamente. Este no dudó un momento, desapareciendo en cuando toco el suelo y esquivando otra embestida.

Miko notó como su enemigo estaba nuevamente viniendo hacia él '¿va a hacer ese truco de nuevo?' pensó ella con una ceja levantada '¿cree que soy estúpida? Sé a dónde fue la anterior vez' pensó recordando aquella vez donde intentó hacer que se golpee con su propio ataque. Él había saltado, elevándose metros sobre el aire y de esta forma, haciendo que se perdiese de vista.

"¡por más que te veas como un hombre, sigues siendo un niño!" gritó ella con locura, burlándose de su ingenuidad. Ella notó finalmente como el gigante fue remplazado por la imagen residual "¡te tengo! ¡muere!" gritó ella elevando la mirada, dirigiendo todas sus ramas y el dragón mismo hacia el aire.

Sin embargo y ante su mirada atónita, ve como la imagen residual del pelinegro se vuelve tangible de nuevo, siendo este el verdadero '¡caí en su trampa!' gritó ella mentalmente, intentando redirigir todos sus ataques hacia el suelo y crear una barrera de madera entre ellos. Ella ve como una de sus manos comienza a llenarse de una energía extraña rojiza, la cual comienza a girar como un pequeño tornado, pero se concentra en una esfera perfecta. El pelinegro uso esto para atacarle y logró conectar con su barrera de madera.

[1:31]  
 **"Oodama Rasengan"**

Solo al chocar contra el escudo de madera, se creó una enorme explosión roja, la cual se expandió y se formó un remolino rojo que despedazo cada árbol que había a su alrededor, limpiando el campo de batalla de estos mismos. La explosión solo fue en aumento y llegó a cierto punto donde finalmente la energía roja para detenerse de rotar, dejando escapar una gran cantidad de aire en presión.

De aquella explosión saltaron ambos contrincantes, Miko lucia severamente dañada y con sus ropas muy maltratadas, su enemigo gigante lucía algo polvoriento, pero nada más, no aparentaba tanto daño como ella "Voy a tener que disculparme luego con uzumaki por usar su técnica, pero no tenía muchas opciones" fue lo único que dijo el azabache, mirándola fijamente (ost End)

"¿q-que fue eso?" preguntó ella, mirándolo con cierto miedo "E-eso no fue magia, ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" exclamó enojada, agitando su espada con furia, como si tuviera alguna clase de berrinche. La verdad es que estaba asustada, ese poder se sentía mucho más fuerte que su magia infinita por más que había durado unos segundos.

"Es raro ver no puedes reconocer la energía por más que lo estas usando ahora mismo" dijo este con una sonrisa oscura "Eso fue mi energía vital, mi chi" dijo mientras levantaba su mano, la cual fue rodeaba por una energía roja e incontrolable "Los caballeros la llaman Aguante, otros Stamina, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie" dijo recordando cómo había estado usando esa misma energía para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra él.

"¡imposible! ¡es imposible!" aseguró ella, agitando su cara en profunda negación "¡El Chi es imposible de manifestar! ¡nadie tiene tanta vitalidad como para manifestarla! ¡nadie!" aseguró esta, antes de abrir los ojos "a menos…a-a menos que tu…" tartamudeó, comenzando a retroceder con cierto miedo.

El azabache sonrió "no, lastimosamente no puedo usar el Touki" negó este, agitando su mano y disipando la energía "Actualmente soy una bomba de Chi, creo que pudiste notarlo por la explosión" dijo mirando donde hace unos momentos había explotado todo. Había una gran marca uniforme, totalmente contraria a la idea de Naruto con respecto al rasengan.

'Así que fue eso' pensó Miko seriamente 'ahora que lo noto, veo algo extraño en él' sus ojos, aunque nórmales, vieron la enorme cantidad de energía vital 'su poder está saliendo lentamente desde su estómago, El Chi está brotando de su estómago como el de una represa rota que intentó contener un mar en su interior' notó ella gracias a las líneas de Ley de la ciudad.

Analizó un rato más, antes de sonreír forzadamente "¿Qué eres tú?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa forzada y sudor sobre su frente "Para que ese poder fuese solo las fugas de un sello recientemente roto, ¿Quién eres?" preguntó nuevamente y con mucho cuidado

'si fuese capaz de ponerlo en unidades, una persona normal nace con una centésima parte de unidad' pensó ella, viendo como el poder seguía brotando del sello, como una caudal infinita 'el actual **Caballero Celestial** tiene 350 unidades y el actual usuario de Touki, Bael Sairaorg, tiene 1100 unidades' recordó el chico demonio que era el luchador marcial más poderoso del mundo.

'Con esto en mente y si las líneas de ley no fallaban, entonces el poder de este niño es de…1500 unidades de Chi' analizó ella, quedándose helada por tal absurda cantidad 'poder suficiente como para ser una bomba que desaparezca todo Japón…o todo Asia' comparó ella, sudando profundamente para ver contra quien se enfrentaba.

Con ese poder, una persona normal hubiera estallado en cuestión de segundos 'ya veo' se dio cuenta Miko, el sello en su estómago 'Claro, tiene sentido, solo puede usar una fracción de ese poder, el sello aún no se rompe del todo' concluyó ella, sintiendo como un peso se salía de su espalda

"Me has asustado niño, pensé que me estaba enfrentando a un monstruo" dijo ella mientras suspiraba de alivio "el poder que actualmente manejas es de 150 unidades, porque de tener más, estallarías" decía ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos "por eso no puedes repetir tu logro inicial, porque intentaste ir muy lejos y tu cuerpo se dañó" concluyó ella con una sonrisa, una más segura.

La sonrisa se incrementó cuando vio sus músculos estremecerse, síntoma de sobreesfuerzo "oh que lindo, intentando hacerse el fuerte por mí, que halagador" decía ella con una sonrisa linda "aun no caigas, quiero seguir divirtiéndome, quiero seguir con esta fiesta" decía emocionada mientras sobreactuaba un poco

 **" ¡Acercate! ¡bailemos juntos!"**

* * *

 **"¡ya casi! ¡ya casi está aquí!"**

Fue la alabanza que salió de los labios de un anciano, el cual miraba como un portal negro comenzaba a abrir como si se tratara de un ojo "¡oh, pronto, pronto seremos capaces de ver el regreso del magnífico Trihexa" dijo el anciano mientras parecía adorar con fe absoluta lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

"He puesto mi pequeño grano de arena, pronto, descansaré eternamente al lado de nuestro salvador, como su mano derecha mientras sus ángeles nos guían hacia un nuevo futuro" oro este mientras abría sus brazos, dando bienvenida a los Fallens que lentamente estaban dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, se demoraban pues había un campo protector que les impedía el paso, campo que lentamente se hacía más y más débil.

"Entonces es cierto" escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, llamando la atención del anciano y todos los que estaban ayudando para abrir el enorme portal "son tan o más fanáticos que los antiguos cristianos" dijo el adolecente rubio muchos peldaños bajo lo que él podría maginar, era alguna clase de santuario antiguo.

"Uzumaki Naruto" escupió el anciano "oh, el anticristo, el mesías de la destrucción" dijo mientras escupía cada palabra, con un odio que parecía nacer desde sus más profundas entrañas "sabía que debíamos haberte matado cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad, pero pensé en que podrías servir a nuestra causa siendo un sacrificio hacia nuestro señor" dijo este como si fuera alguna clase de sacerdote.

"si, debieron matarme" aceptó este mientras le sonreía "porque ahora seré una espina en tu asqueroso y repugnante culo gordo, al cual le daré la paliza más grande de tu estúpida vida" insultó este con odio también, sacando su arma y estando en posición de atacar. Aun así, este estaba completamente solo, no tenía ningún compañero a su lado.

"ah, claro que intentamos matarte" dijo el anciano mientras recuperaba su sonrisa "quiero decir…eres el enemigo de nuestro amo y señor, pero parece que fuimos traicionados" dijo este perdiendo cualquier rastro de sonrisa "Esa maldita te salvó y huyó con tu asquerosa vida entre patas, pero nos encargamos de matarla" dijo finalmente recuperando la sonrisa malvada que tenía.

La sonrisa del rubio fue eliminada completamente de su rostro "¿matarla?" susurró mientras entendía finalmente lo que había sucedido. Rápidamente tiene un recuerdo rápido de aquel incendio y como su madre adoptiva sacrificó su vida para salvarla de un ataque fallen.

"descubrimos donde se refugiaba, como la puta y rata que era" dijo el anciano mientras caminaba ligeramente hacia un lado "creó un pequeño orfanato en Japón, cuidó a muchos niños sin futuro mientas intentaba ponerte a salvo, pero nada se escapa de la mirada de nuestro señor" dijo este mientras ovacionaba, levantando sus manos haca el cielo.

" _ **Cuando te enfrentes a un desafío, siempre recuerda…no eres el único, no estás solo"**_ _recordó las últimas palabras de la mujer que más había amado en toda su corta vida. Sus ojos, envueltos y sumergidos en desesperanza miraron cabizbajos el suelo, recordando perfectamente la muerte de la mujer, muerte que ahora se enteraba, fue por su culpa._

"esa mirada me gusta, la cara de nuestro enemigo sufriendo" dijo el anciano mientras disfrutaba del dolor del adolecente rubio "todos esos niños masacrados por culpa de esa perra, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Preguntándose porque eran maldecidos con una vida tan corta y fue por tu culpa, por vivir junto a un demonio" dijo este mientras veía como lagrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro "y ninguno de ellos nunca lo supo, que desastre" dijo este como si realmente sintiera todas esas muertes.

 **"¡ANCIANO!"** un rugido gutural salió de la garganta del rubio mientras por un momento, la esclerótica de sus ojos se tiñó de negro "¡lo vas a pagar! ¡te voy a matar!" gritó con odio puro saliendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era lo suficientemente fuerte como para nublar su cabeza.

"¡Eso! ¡Eso es!" gritó el anciano mientras se carcajeaba en pura maldad "¡Odiame! ¡odiame y alimenta a nuestro señor con tu odio, hazlo mas fuerte!" gritó de forma enloquecida mientras su collar brillaba intensamente "¡porque cuando más fuerte sea nuestro señor, más fuerte seremos sus fieles!" gritó mientras una nube morada comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo.

Naruto no esperó a que este hiciera algo, se lanzó en una embestida brutal para quitarle la vida, pero una barrera le impidió el paso, lanzándolo por los aires y regresando al lugar del que había saltado, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo. su intento fallido hizo reír a sus enemigos, incluso los inmóviles invocadores se rieron de su patético intento.

"¿en serio? ¿eso es todo?" preguntó este mientras seguía riéndose, aunque un poco más calmado "¿esto es todo lo que el anticristo podía darnos? ¿a esto le tiene miedo nuestro señor?" preguntó con burla y con diversión. Los demás aún seguían riéndose, sobre todo al ver cómo e rubio estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse.

Este comenzó a reír en silencio, aunque sonaba una risa adolorida "te equivocas, realmente nunca fue mi plan atacarte, por más que quisiera hacerlo" dijo este entre respiros agitados, levantando su rostro polvoriento "se le llama distracción" dijo este con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo la anciana "¿realmente creíste que podía hacerte daño? Me siento alagado" dijo con son de burla, enseñándole una mirada oscura.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el escudo cayó de golpe y los cuatro invocadores que estaban en media luna detrás de él cayeron como moscas, producto de un buen golpe que los estamparon contra el suelo. Al anciano vio que se trataban de un grupo de mujeres, aunque dos de ellas estaban en los bordes de la barrera, habiendo logrado hacerle un agujero usando magia de conjuración.

Se trataban de Rossweisse y Asia quienes lograron crear una brecha en la barrera, Koneko y Ravel lograron derrotar a los inofensivos invocadores mientras estos se reían. El uso de capuchas largas también impidió que cualquiera viera que estas se acercaban sigilosamente por los costados.

La barrera cayó en cuando los invocadores fueron derrotados, quedando únicamente el anciano "se acabó, vejete" dijo el rubio mientras subía los escalones lentamente "estas rodeado, no tienes compañeros, ni aliados, ni nada" decía este para finalmente subir el largo altar de los uzumakis "Se acabó" dijo este mientras levantaba su cuchillo contra él.

El anciano Uzumaki intentó retroceder, pero las otras dos chicas usaron sus armas para cortarle el camino "Quizás" dijo este mientras miraba a ambos lados y notar que estaba rodeado "pero en algo estas equivocado" dijo el anciano, aun sin perder su sonrisa. Entonces una enorme explosión de escuchó dentro del portal "Tengo a mi señor a mi lado, no estoy solo" afirmó este, sin ningún miedo a la muerte.

Seguidamente a sus palabras, una gran explosión sacudió el suelo, logrando desequilibrar a todos los adolescentes. El anciano, aprovechando esto, hace una patada giratoria en el suelo, haciendo que los tres cayeran pesadamente contra él suelo, todavía inmovilizados por los constantes temblores.

Naruto fue quien reaccionó rápidamente, pues se levantó y tomó a sus dos compañeras, saltando lo más lejos que podía del altar. Asia y Rossweisse también saltaron fuera, corriendo hacia los lados para reagruparse en un lugar más seguro "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!" gritó el rubio mientras sentía como el suelo se movía vertiginosamente.

Entonces hubo un silencio, la calma antes de la tormenta. Ante la mirada incrédula de los adolescentes, una enorme figura empezó a salir del portal, el cual parecía demasiado pequeña para él. Un par de manos no humanas salieron del portal, sujetando su marco para poder salir a la fuerza.

Tras otro estallido de sonido, el monstruo salta fuera del portal, logrando mostrarse al público. Se trataba de un monstruo del tamaño de cuatro personas adultas. Parecía fornido, pero estaba cubierto de escamas por doquier. Su cráneo parecía el de un demonio salido de los cuentos y un par de enormes cuernos deformes adornaban su cabeza.

Además de esto, también tenía una enorme porra que parecía tener venas de magma y sangre al mismo tiempo "eso es un General Hollow" susurró Ravel mientras veía a un ser que se creía, era un mito "Un Alpha que lidera a los demás Fallen Hollow por órdenes del devorador de planetas" susurró ella, con su pequeño cuerpo temblando en miedo.

"el monstruo de un solo ojo… ¿es real?" susurró Rossweisse mientras miraba a un monstruo del que solo se hablaba en leyendas "¿q-q-q-q-que h-h-h-hacemos?" preguntó con un claro miedo en su voz. Realmente nada de esto estaba planificado, se suponía que era una victoria perfecta, pero su enemigo sacó un haz debajo de sus mangas.

Naruto sudó notablemente mientras veía enojado a su nuevo enemigo "¡AHAHAHAHAHA!" se rio el anciano mientras miraba al enorme monstruo **"¡EL PODER DE LAS LEYENDAS ES MIO! ¡YO SERÉ UNO DE LOS GENERALES DE MI DIOS**!" gritó este mientras levantaba el amuleto que este tenía en su cuello.

De repente el monstruo dejó de moverse y parecía sufrir mientras luchaba contra algo. En poco tiempo, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo controlado, tomó al anciano y lentamente se lo comió de un solo bocado. En un brillo morado que cegó a todo mundo, el enorme monstruo tenía ahora en su pecho un cristal negro, en el cual se podía ver, el rostro del anciano.

Aun así, parecía que la bestia estaba forcejeando por el control con el anciano, lo que dio tiempo al grupo de esconderse "¡Planes!" gritó el rubio mientras miraba a su grupo temblar de miedo por el monstruo "¿hay alguna forma de vencerlo?" preguntó este, viendo la pelea entre ambos seres.

"¿estás loco? ¡es un monstruo de leyendas! ¡Los héroes antiguos pelean contra estos!" gritó Ravel, quien se escondía detrás de su gorra de bruja "¡nosotros somos simples estudiantes mediocres! ¡no hay forma que podamos hacerle siquiera cosquillas!" gritó ella, hábilmente estaba siendo controlada por su desesperación y su miedo.

Naruto le dio una cachetada, golpe que le hizo reaccionar "¡Escuchame! ¡Ravel!" Le gritó el rubio mientras le sujetaba de los hombros "¡Eres la única aquí que puede salvarnos! ¡eres nuestra cabeza! ¡nosotros el cuerpo! ¡piensa en algo para sacarnos de esta! ¡por favor!" pidió este mientras cerraba los ojos.

La chica rubia se le quedó mirando con grandes ojos un momento, antes de cerrarlos "está bien, tienes razón, no es de nobleza perder la calma de esta manera" dijo ella mientras suspiraba entrecortadamente, aun con miedo "lluvia de ideas, rápido" pidió ella mientras intentaba ver de qué manera podía atacar a ese monstruo.

"b-bueno" tartamudeó Rossweisse mientras miraba al enorme monstruo todavía luchando "a-aunque es una bestia de leyendas, sigue siendo un Fallen Hollow, así que t-técnicamente no debería de salir de esa categoría" dijo ella mientras intentaba recordar toda información preciosa.

"por otro lado, yo realmente no creo que el monstruo sea tan fuerte" dijo Koneko, con su tono plano de siempre mientras mantenía vigilancia a la bestia "digo, que nunca se haya visto uno no quiere decir que sea fuerte" dijo ella notando esa pequeña fracción de información extra y de su lógica simple.

Asia se mantenía callada, estaba rezando en silencio para que todo saliese bien, aunque su acto solo hacía que todos se pusieran ms intranquilos "bien, tiene sentido" susurró Ravel mientras se frotaba las cienes "Okey, este es el plan, debemos-" fue interrumpida cuando notó que alguien faltaba "¿Dónde está Uzumaki?" preguntó ella notando como era el rubio quien no estaba con ellas.

Entonces ella notó como todas sus compañeras miraban a un solo sitio, era el rubio corriendo directamente hacia su enemigo distraído. Este parecía tener algo entre manos, una esfera azul que brillaba intensamente. Este dio un gran salto y cae hacia el monstruo "¡Toma esto! ¡RASENGAN!" grita el rubio mientras estrella la esfera contra su enemigo, el cual chillo de dolor y fue consumido por una pequeña explosión.

La bestia cae estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, provocando un estallido de tierra "fue más fácil de lo que imagine" susurró el rubio mientras se limpiaba el polvo y parte de la sangre de su mano. la verdad es que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo ataque, pero aun seguía cometiendo errores donde su mano se lastimaba.

"ohohohoh" escuchó la risa macabra del anciano viniendo de la bestia, la cual empezaba a levantarse lentamente del suelo "Gracias, estúpido niño" agradeció el anciano mientras la bestia se levantaba completamente, enfrentando al rubio cara a cara "me has hecho ganar el control sobre este nuevo cuerpo" dijo este mientras el monstruo rugía y un aura morada toxica salía de su cuerpo "¡ahora tengo parte del poder de mi señor, ¡soy su Heraldo!" gritó de forma enloquecida.

"¡¿acaso está loco, anciano?!" le gritó el rubio mientras lo amenazaba con su pequeña daga "¿no ve que realmente eso no es un ángel o lo que sea?" dijo este mientras cruzaba los brazos "no importa, ¡lo voy a derrotar a como dé lugar!" gritó este, todo desafiante y sin temor a su enemigo.

"¡Espera, Naruto!" gritó Ravel mientras intentaba detenerlo, pero el rubio estaba segado por la adrenalina y quizás un poco de odio enfermizo "Maldita sea, ¡ese idiota lo va a echar a perder!" gritó ella mientras golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez. Las demás chicas solo sudaron ligeramente al ver su berrinche de niña.

"¡no me subestimes, Demonio!" rugió el anciano mientras lo atacaba usando a la bestia como un títere. Este usó la porra que traía y la chocó contra el suelo, creando un pequeño estallido. El rubio logró esquivarlo y apareció al lado de su cabeza, haciéndole un par de cortes a su rostro "¡Malnacido!" se quejó el anciano mientras se agarraba su rostro dañado.

El ataque con la daga había reventado el ojo ocular de la bestia, quitándole parte de su visión "¡toma!" gritó el rubio mientras apuñalaba con su daga en una de las costillas de él Fallen y le hizo un corte profundo 'Maldita sea, su piel es muy dura' pensó este al ver como realmente había usado tanta fuerza, que por un momento creyó que su arma se iba a romper

El anciano comenzó a hacer varios ataques desesperados y sin sentido con la enorme porra que traía, usándolo como un martillo intentando aplastar al rubio. este se mantenía esquivando con gran destreza. En uno de estos ataques, se subió a la porra y corrió en ella, para llegar nuevamente al rostro de la criatura y reventar su segundo ojo.

El anciano y la bestia chillaron de dolor, soltando su porra la cual se incrustó en el suelo. Vio como este empezó a frotarse la cara, la cual estaba ensangrentada por ambos globos oculares destruidos "Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿eh?" se burló el rubio mientras seguía parado encima de la porra "y ahora, para el gran final" susurró este mientras miraba su mano dañada.

Invocando tres clones, empezaron a formar una esfera aún más grande, usando seis manos en total para mantener su forma "¡prueba esto!" gritó el rubio mientras caía en picado junto a sus clones, sobre el pecho de la bestia "¡OODAMA RASENGAN!" gritaron los tres clones al mismo tiempo, estrellándole en el pecho el rasengan.

Este fue más grande que el anterior, pues esta vez la explosión fue capaz de encerrar gran parte de la bestia y luego hacerla volar por los aires impulsada hacia la dirección contraria. Aunque el impulso no fue demasiado, fue impresionante teniendo en cuenta que antes solo lo había hecho caer.

'eso costó gran parte de mis reservas de magia' pensó el rubio mientras miraba sus manos quemadas, respirando agitadamente 'pero, hizo el truco, supongo' pensó positivamente mientras veía a la bestia derrotada. Sus amigas lo habían hecho parecer más aterrador de lo que es, era tan sencillo de derrotar como un simple Fallen Hollow.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡idiota!" escucha un insulto desde lo lejos. Al voltear su mirada se encuentra con la mirada enojada de Ravel "¡acabas de liberar al Fallen del control de un anciano que no tenía idea de cómo controlar ese cuerpo!" sus palabras hicieron que abriese los ojos "¡¿Por qué crees que era tan débil?! ¡eres un idiota!" le insultó nuevamente, exasperada por la actitud impulsiva del rubio.

" ** _La niña esa tiene razón_** " escuchó una voz completamente diferente resonando en su cabeza. Mirando nuevamente a la bestia caída, nota como lentamente se pone de pie y se frotaba los ojos **_"me has hecho un gran favor al liberarme de este sucio y repugnante humano"_** nuevamente la voz se escuchó en su cabeza, reconociéndolo ahora como el mismo monstruo de antes.

Para su sorpresa, el anciano estaba en el suelo, temblando de miedo. Esto no duró mucho, pues el monstruo lo aniquiló con su enorme porra, aplastándolo como una bolsa de sangre **_"Esos golpes de antes si dolieron, pero valió la pena"_** dijo el monstruo mientras se volteaba para enfrentarlo, mirando como todas las heridas, incluyendo sus ojos, estaban sanados.

Naruto dejó escapar un sudor en su frente "Ya que te he liberado… ¿hacemos las paces y regresas por donde viniste?" preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, antes de saltar hacia un lado para evitar una enorme porra que fue lanzada en su dirección "¡tomaré eso como un tal vez!" gritó mientras corría fuera del agarre de la bestia.

 ** _"¡AHAHAHAHA!"_** Se rio la bestia mientras parecía jugar alguna clase de mini juego de aplastar al topo **_"¡había olvidado lo que era jugar con miserables formas de vida inferior!"_** se rio la bestia mientras acorralaba al rubio como si fuera un pequeño roedor **_"¡Corre pequeño humano! ¡corre!"_** se burló de él mientras seguía persiguiéndolo, aunque no era en serio.

'Mierda' pensó el rubio mientras usaba toda su destreza para evitar ser aplastado por las enormes patas y la porra '¡es más rápido que antes! ¡el anciano realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!' pensó alarmado, notando como la bestia ahora realmente hacía gala su nombre de legendario. Incluso de esa manera, solo demostraba aún más su diferencia de poderes.

Aun así, perdió la concentración por un minuto y fue golpeado por una de las patas que hacían como pierna, recibiendo una patada fuerte que lo estrelló contra una pared, haciendo que soltara gran parte de saliva y sangre. De esta forma cayó al suelo, extremadamente adolorido.

La bestia sonrió mientras lo miraba ahí, derrotado **_"humanos débiles"_** dijo este a modo de burla antes de ver a las chicas que estaban escondidas **_"no importa, no necesito perder mi tiempo con basuras"_** decía este mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el portal **_"los seres inferiores como vosotros realmente sois inútiles, no pueden hacer nada bien"_** dijo mientras miraba a los sacerdotes desmayados en el suelo.

Tomándolos desde una pierna, abre sus fauces y lo deja caer en su boca, comendalo y destrozándolo con sus dientes afilados **_"pero tienen buen sabor"_** admitió mientras tomaba a otro, aunque a este lo desmembraba y se lo comía por partes **_"había olvidado lo que era un buen festín y ahora que lo recuerdo…escuché que las mujeres sabían mejor"_** dijo mientras regresaba su mirada intrigada hacia donde estaban escondidas las chicas.

El grupo de chicas estaba completamente escondido detrás de un pilar caído, escuchando claramente como la bestia comía uno por uno los cuerpos de los sacerdotes que habían dejado inconscientes antes. De vez en cuando escuchaba el grito de alguno mientras era desmembrado o comido por partes. La más afectada era Asia, quien temblaba de miedo mientras escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de sus enemigos y terminaba en un burbujeo de sangre.

De repente escucharon la risa burlona del monstruo, el cual finalmente había acabado de merendar a los otros sujetos. Este lentamente se acercaba hacia su posición, parecía divertirle el hecho de que estaba causando pánico y desesperación dentro unas simples chicas.

Todas tenían miedo, pero respiraban intentando mantener la calma. Todas se tomaban de la mano, intentando darse el valor y no desmoronarse por la presión o el miedo. Ravel miró a todas las chicas de su grupo, mirándolas con seriedad. Estas le devolvieron la mirada para luego mirarse entre todas, asintiendo. Asia le tomó poco tiempo, pero asintió también.

Ravel las miró nuevamente para luego asentir. Rápidamente se levanta y salta fuera del pilar "¡ROSS! ¡AHORA!" grita esta mientras chocaba su bastón contra el suelo. ella crea un despliegue impresionante de llamas que logra quemar las patas de la bestia, la cual rugió de dolor y retrocedió ligeramente.

"¡ **Alteration Magic**!" gritó ella mientras chocaba su puño contra su palma y era cubierta por algunas palabras mágicas a su alrededor, terminando por un gran círculo mágico frente a ella " **GREAT BLINDING LIGHT** " gritó ella mientras una enorme explosión de luz cubrió toda la cueva. El impacto de luz fue tan grande, que cegó a todo mundo, incluso al Fallen.

Este grito de dolor al mirar de frente la magia cuando fue creada, teniendo que cubrirse los ojos. Antes que pudiera pensar demasiado, sintió como era atacado simultáneamente en ambas partes posteriores a la rodilla, obligándolo a caer de rodillas. Eran un par de cuchillas que atravesaron desde atrás de su rodilla.

Sacudió ambos brazos en un intento por destruir a quien le daño, logrando golpear dos cuerpos. Sin embargo, dejó desprotegido sus ojos y fue atravesado por otras dos cuchillas, dejándolo nuevamente sin visión. Aun así, vio lo suficiente para notar que se trataba del humano rubio de antes, el cual estaba sonriendo.

Sin visión, de repente fue rematado por un poderoso puño que logró sacarle todo el aire en sus pulmones, para luego salir volando por los aires y caer estrepitosamente en el suelo "¡ahora, Asia!" gritó la misma rubia de antes, una vez que la luz murió cuando el hechizo finalmente había acabado.

La rubia adolecente salió a escena y empezó haciendo algunos canticos "Tendō (Camino del cielo)" susurró ella, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie la escuchara **"¡Sajō Sabaku!" **gritó mientras una enorme cantidad de cuerdas de oro salían desde el suelo ** "¡Gochūtekkan!" **gritó ella mientras de la nada, una gran cantidad de pilares apresaron con fuerza los miembros de la bestia en el suelo.

 ** _"¡Perra!"_** gritó la bestia mientras se retorcía en el suelo **_"¡¿esa perra es una sacerdotisa celestial?!"_** rugió con ira mientras se retorcía con aun más fuerza en el suelo **_"¡ridículo! ¡simplemente ridículo!"_** Sus intentos eran inútiles, ya que estaba fuertemente sujetado contra el suelo. incluso así, la cuerda dorada le quemaba como si fuera acido.

"woa" susurró Ravel mientras miraba al Fallen "esto no era parte del plan… ¡pero me gusta!" admitió ella con una sonrisa al ver que había logrado su objetivo, un tanto diferente pero no se quejaba "¿eres una sacerdotisa celestial? ¡que guay!" exclama sorprendida y emocionada mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda a la rubia.

Asia no estaba del todo emocionada "se supone que no debía de usar mis habilidades, esa fue la condición que mi madre me dio si quería estudiar" contó ella mientras veía a todo su grupo reunido "Si descubren que eres una sacerdotisa, el mundo te ira a buscar" dijo ella mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre "eso es lo que ella dijo y…yo tenía miedo" dice ella mientras temblaba un poco.

Sin embargo, sus amigas empezaron a reconfortarla "oye calma, todos tenemos secretos" dijo Rossweisse con un tono calmado "Naruto es un revivido y un desastre para la naturaleza, Koneko escapó de casa, Ravel escapó de casa, Yo también escapé de casa" contó un poco sobre ella mientras se reía algo avergonzada "y el grandote es un…quien sabe lo que es" dijo con duda mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ella tiene razón" escuchó alguien a sus espaldas, siendo el mismo Naruto de antes, el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones "todos tenemos secretos…o teníamos secretos" se corrigió notando como esos secretos salían a la luz poco a poco "Actualmente estamos cubriendo a Richard con lo de las Sacred Gears, no creo que ocultar que eras una…no sé qué cosa sea tan difícil" dijo con una sonrisa.

Aunque sus palabras ayudaron a fortalecer la seguridad de la rubia, escucharon una risa siniestra **_"el humano, siempre tan ignorante"_** dijo el monstruo mientras seguía retorciéndose. El suelo tembló mientras el Fallen intentaba liberarse, aunque se hacía daño en el intento, las cuerdas se estaban rompiendo.

 ** _"ahora que sé que una de ustedes es una sacerdotisa celestial, no pienso perder"_** dijo este mientras seguía chillando de dolor, pues se había cortado una extremidad, pero había logrado liberarse y romper los pilares _" **¡yo! ¡620! ¡Capturaré a la sacerdotisa en nombre de mi rey!"**_ rugido este mientras su cuerpo se reconstruía a un ritmo casi divino.

"es un tipo muy rudo, ya lo entendí" dijo el rubio mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro "¿alguna otra idea?" preguntó el rubio notando como el plan A había fallado al final, aunque realmente no estaban seguros si iba a funcionar, ya que no estaba planeado para retener un Fallen. Además de ser golpeado, tomarse una lagrima de los Phenex para curarse y atacar sorpresivamente era parte del plan, era uno que ya no se podía dar el lujo de repetir pues la poción roja ya no existía.

"Lo hay" dice Ravel con una pequeña sonrisa "he analizado a nuestro enemigo y aunque no logremos matarlo, es una forma de como vencerlo y hacer que maldiga nuestra existencia" dijo ella a modo de broma "Pero necesitaré tiempo" dijo mientras miraba a Naruto y a Koneko.

Estos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron "Je, Pan comido" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su cuchilla "¿puedes seguirme el ritmo, Koneko-chan?" preguntó este mientras miraba como el monstruo estaba terminando en restaurar parte de su rostro y parte de su brazo destruido.

"Ross, ve al círculo de invocación e intenta ponerlo en reversa, eres buena con estas cosas ¿no?" pregunta la rubia mientras le miraba a la chica de cabellos plata, quien sonrió y asintió "Asia, tu y yo haremos que ese monstruo estalle en pedazos" dijo con un tono sádico, cosa que estremeció a la rubia, pero asintió "¿listos?" preguntó ella mientras esperaba al monstruo "¡AHORA!" gritó mientras su grupo saltaba en diferentes direcciones y esquiaba una gran masa.

 **Cannonball (Mega Man Zero 3) - GaMetal Remix**

"¡Yosh!" grita el rubio mientras cae al suelo y derrapa en este "LostVayne, Kage bunshin" dice este mientras crea alrededor de 7 clones a su alrededor "Estoy listo, ¡Koneko!" grita este mientras todos los clones se sujetan entre ellos y forman un enorme látigo, el cual sujeta a la chica albina "¡ve!" gritaron el rubio y sus clones mientras la lanzaba con una tremenda fuerza, alcanzando una velocidad bestial.

Como si se tratase de una bala de cañón, ella golpeó con brutalidad al Fallen, creando un enorme estallido de sonido y aire. El monstruo fue lanzado hacia sus espaldas a tremenda velocidad, pero se recuperó en el aire y se sujetó al suelo. sin demora, lanza su enorme garrote hacia la chica gato.

Koneko ve el garrote y con una enorme agilidad, logra esquivarla y tomarla con ambas manos. Su fuerza fue tanta, que logró tomar el enorme garrote y con este, golpeó al Fallen. Aun así, la bestia se cubrió con sus manos, defendiéndose del ataque del garrote. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que la pequeña chica estuviera corriendo por el garrote paralizado por el impacto, y le diera un gran golpe en la cara.

El golpe le obligó a que su rostro girara hacia un lado, momento que aprovechó el rubio para asaltarle junto a sus clones. Estos corrieron velozmente por el cuerpo del Fallen, haciendo tantos rasguños superficiales podía mientras esquivaba las manos de la bestia encolerizada y molesta.

Todos acabaron en las piernas, donde volvieron a atacar la parte blanda que existía detrás de sus rodillas. Aun así, el monstruo sabía sus intenciones e intentó matarlos antes de que eso sucediese, pero fue golpeado brutalmente por un puño ascendente de la pequeña gata albina, el cual logró hacer que caiga de espaldas.

El Fallen, una vez en el suelo, vio como los clones y la chica estaban haciendo el truco del látigo nuevamente, como si intentaran dar el golpe final. La chica fue disparada hacia el suelo, con intenciones de rematar al fallen. Este mismo se cubrió con sus bazos, pero no notó que Koneko tenía al rubio en sus manos, al cual agitó con fuerza como si se tratara de una gran espada o un gran martillo.

La cosa es que Naruto tenía en sus manos un rasengan que, al ser estrellado con toda esa fuerza y velocidad, se convirtió en un taladro que perforó ambos brazos y logró conectar contra el pecho del monstruo, haciendo que gritase de dolor y fuera partido a la mitad, para que luego los consumiera una enorme explosión.

De la explosión salió una Koneko algo polvorienta, teniendo en su mano derecha al rubio, quien tenía algo de humo y quemaduras "fuiste un poco cruel conmigo" se lamentó el rubio mientras se comportaba como un fideo, incapaz de mantener su rectitud. Sus palabras solo hicieron sonreír a Koneko, pero no se la mostró al rubio.

El momento de bromear se acabó cuando ambos notaron como el Fallen se volvía a levantar, completamente curado nuevamente "¡Ravel! ¡¿Cuánto más?!" gritó Naruto mientras levantaba su cuchilla nuevamente. No era el único entrando en su modo de lucha, Koneko también levantó los brazos, como si estuviera boxeando.

"¡Solo un poco más!" gritó ella, enojada de que la apresuraran. Ella seguía cantando en silencio, mientras una enorme cantidad de palabras la rodeaban, formando una esfera perfecta a su alrededor compuestas de puras palabras ilegibles. Ella levantó la mirada, notando como Rossweisse le estaba mirando, asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada.

 ** _"¡SERES INFERIORES! ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!"_** rugió el Fallen mientras tomaba su garrote con fuerza, casi haciéndolo pedazos. Se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo superado y su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que unos simples niños lo vencieran. Su rugido alertó a los adolescentes quienes esquivaron su embestida.

Luego de la embestida, el fallen levantó una ce sus manos, creando una infinidad de bolas de fuego moradas, las cuales fueron lanzadas como proyectil contra ellos. Naruto y Koneko esquivaban perfectamente, incluso la chica gato logró destruir una esfera usando su fuerza bruta para crear aire.

 **[1:41]**

Entonces, ambos comenzaron su asalto contra el monstruo. Ambos estaban perfectamente coordinados y luchaban a la par del otro. mientras Naruto y sus clones lograban hacer daños rápidos y superficiales, Koneko Luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra la bestia, logrando detener sus golpes y devolvérselos con la misma fuerza

Sin embargo, alguna que otra esfera iba en dirección de Ravel, las cuales fueron detenidas por Asia con sus custodias. El fuego morado pasó alrededor de Ravel mientras esta abría los ojos "¡Estoy lista! ¡apártense!" gritó ella mientras hacia una señal a sus amigos para que no quedaran lastimados por fuego amigo. Con un gran salto, ambos se apartan mientras dejaba con su compañera acabe con el tipo.

"¡Admira! ¡el gran poder del pilar Phenex!" grita esta mientras levanta su bastón con ambas manos hacia el suelo, creando una enorme y colosal tormenta de fuego que se extendió por todos lados, pero se concentraba lentamente encima de ella. para sorpresa de todo, se creó un enorme dragón de fuego carmesí, el cual rugió y sacudió el lugar.

[2:06]

 **"¡SHINRYU (Verdadero Dragón)!"** el enorme dragón cayó del cielo y empezó a golpear rápidamente al Fallen, todo esto mientras rotaba sobre él produciendo grandes quemaduras en todo su cuerpo. Mientras el daño consecutivo seguía, Ravel le gritó a su compañera "¡ASIA, AHORA!" grita ella dando la penúltima señal.

La rubia levanta ambas manos mientras crea una enorme esfera de custodia alrededor del Fallen, el cual rápidamente disminuyó su tamaño, haciendo que el dragón se vaya condensando aún más. Con un grito de ambas chicas, la esfera logró disminuir a una esfera tan pequeña, hasta que se internó dentro del Fallen. La custodia fue incapaz de mantenerse por toda esa presión y toda esa energía fue liberada de golpe.

El resultado fue una colosal explosión de fuego que se originó dentro del Fallen, creando un enorme pilar que sacudió toda la habitación en su totalidad, como si de un poderoso terremoto se tratara. Los restos del rostro del Fallen veía con sorpresa como había sido derrotado.

 ** _"¡TERRESTRES!"_** se escuchó de la nada mientras los pedazos incinerados del fallen se juntaban en un barro negro e intentaba atacar a Asia **_"¡ME HAN HECHO ENOJAR! ¡MUERAN!"_** rugido mientras iba en un ataque todo o nada para matar a Asia y quizás a Ravel también.

"¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!" respondió el rubio mientras aparecía de la nada, con un rasengan en mano "¡VETE DE DONDE VINISTE!" gritó este mientras estrellaba el rasengan en el lodo negro, comenzando a desintegrarlo lentamente. Con esto hecho, la esfera logró hacer que todo ese lodo negro saliese disparado hacia el portal.

"¡es el momento!" grita Rossweisse mientras miraba como su enemigo estaba intentando salir del portal "¡Reversa!" grita ella mientras escribe algo en el círculo mágico y choca ambas palmas en este. Ante la mirada de todo mundo, el portal rojizo cambió la dirección de su vórtice, mientras empezaba a succionar con fuerza los restos del fallen y otros que intentaban cruzar el portal.

Naruto cayó junto a Rossweisse y todos sus amigos también llegaron al mismo lugar, viendo como los Fallen fueron succionados de regreso a su dimensión, pero uno todavía se resistía, era el lodo negro al que se habían estado enfrentando **_"¡Recordaré esto! ¡TERRESTRES!"_** fue el grito de maldición de este último mientras caía preso del portal, desapareciendo completamente. (ost end)

El portal se cerró poco después, dejando todo como era antes. El grupo miró el lugar donde antes estuvo el portal, parecían estar en shock "lo…" decía Ravel mientras terminaba de procesarlo "¡LO LOGRAMOS!" grita eufórica, levantando ambos puños y su bastón en modo de victoria.

Todos los demás le siguieron, gritando eufóricamente mientras disfrutaban su victoria. Aunque no lo habían eliminado o habían hecho algo significativo, habían logrado ganar una batalla contra un Alpha Fallen, un monstruo del que solo se hablaba en leyendas y, aunque técnicamente no era tan fuerte como algunos que, si se conocen, fue derrotado por un grupo de novatos que llevan sus primeros días de universidad.

Estuvieron celebrando un largo rato, entre gritos de euforia y logra. Pudieron haber celebrado un buen rato si se les daba la oportunidad, pero un gran estruendo y temblor sacudió sus piernas. Asustándolos por un minuto. Creyeron que su enemigo iba a volver con un nuevo portal, pero eso no sucedió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Asia, un poco asustada "por un momento pensé que…iba a volver" dijo mientras daba a entender que realmente esperaba a que el Fallen volviese por ellos como lo había prometido. Los adolescentes fruncieron el ceño antes de que alguno negara.

"no, eso fue desde muy lejos" dijo Koneko mientras sus orejas de gato se retorcían "muy muy lejos" dijo ella mientras miraba acierta dirección "y no fue algo natural, eso fue una explosión causada por alguien" dijo ella mientras miraba hacia a la dirección donde había sido aquel epicentro.

"La ciudad todavía está bajo ataque…o algo sí" dijo Naruto recordando que tan mal habían dejado las cosas, aunque la tarea que se les dio era quizás peor aún "salgamos al exterior, deberíamos de ver mejor cual es la situación, por si tenemos que ayudar a Richard" dijo recordándoles que había un miembro de su equipo que actualmente trabajaba solo en su propia tarea.

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia el exterior. Tardaron muy poco en realidad, fue más fácil la salida que la entrada. Salieron por los jardines del palacio y siguieron corriendo, aun así, otro temblor los sacudió a todos "¡¿Qué mierda?!" grita Ravel mientras caía al suelo, incapaz de poner un pie sobre el otro.

La chica Phenex fue ayudada por sus amigos, los cuales no tuvieron tantos problemas "viene de por ahí" dijo Koneko mientras señalaba algo que estaba sucediendo fuera de las murallas de los Uzumaki. Naruto y los demás vieron grandes explosiones y como el cielo se teñía de luz por diversas explosiones.

El grupo rápidamente se dirigía hacia las puertas, antes de notar un pequeño grupo que ya se encontraba en el lugar "¡onii-chan!" escucha una voz familiar para el rubio, siendo asaltado por su pequeña hermana menor recién descubierta. Naruto se sorprende y ve que su madre se encontraba ahí.

"¿Naruko?" pregunta, sorprendido e intrigado por la pequeña "¿mamá? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el al ver la cara preocupada y sudorosa de su madre. sin embargo, su mirada alcanza a dos personas más "es la niña de antes…junto a la mujer que me trajo aquí" mencionó, mirando sorprendido como la mujer estaba hecha un lio.

La mujer rubia y de colas esponjadas, aquella que los recibió en la ciudad, estaba con sus ropas rotas, moretones por todas partes, parecía haber salido de una lucha muy fuerte "¿Qué le ha sucedido?" pregunta preocupado, ya que, por la expresión de su rostro, le decía que la lucha la había perdido.

"perdí mi derecho de ser líder de Kioto primordial y ahora, mi hermana, es la nueva líder" informó ella, sorprendiéndolos "no solamente eso, Miko también ha tomado consigo los derechos de portar las líneas de Ley de la ciudad, por lo que tiene magia infinita ahora" esto sorprendió aún más a los adolescentes, quienes se quedaron en Shock.

"mi tía ahora es…invencible" dice Kuno mientras estaba cabizbaja mirando como todo parecía caerse en pedazos "pero, aun así, el sensei está luchando contra ella…no creo que vaya a ganar, es el fin" dijo de forma pesimista mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

Naruto y el grupo rápidamente avanzan para salir de las murallas y verlo que tenía tan esperanzados a las mujeres. Naruto cayó congelado mientras miraba el paisaje tan desalentador. No fue el único, los demás miembros de su grupo miraban con grandes ojos la lucha titánica que podían presenciar, aunque estuvieran realmente lejos.

A cientos de kilómetros, un enorme zorro de pelaje dorado, aunque oscurecido, rugía mientras creaba una onda de sonido que se extendía por toda la ciudad. Aunque el zorro estaba fuera de los límites de Kioto, el lugar donde había estado luchando era nada más que tierra y caos.

Sin embargo, este enorme y colosal zorro parecía estar gruñendo en odio, mientras atacaba algo con sus colas y garras. Aunque no lo pudieron ver bien, en la lejanía estaba el gigante pelinegro, quien luchaba contra el zorro, pero estaba algo mal herido "¡d-debemos ayudarle!" gritó preocupada Asia, notando un punto negro a la distancia que parecía lidiar con el zorro.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro golpea al zorro en la cara y logra hacerlo retroceder, para hacer que rugiera otra vez en ira. Sin embargo, su rugido fue interrumpido por una esfera roja que cayó en su rostro, haciendo que la mitad de este quedara atrapada por una explosión rojiza, la cual le hizo retroceder mucho y hacer que rasgara el suelo con sus patas. Naruto sudó ligeramente cuando vio eso, en realidad no fue el único.

 **"¿a quién?"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Fin de una aventura, condecoraciones y mas**

* * *

 **INCREIBLE, es la primera escena de lucha que he escrito en mucho tiempo y también la primera en hacer combinación de equipo, por lo general solo escribía batallas o peleas individuales (1 Vs 1). La batalla que más me ha gustado escribir fue el de Team Naruto vs Alpha Fallen (620). Es mi primera experiencia escribiendo combinación de equipo y la verdad es que me ha quedado muy guay (o esa es mi percepción). Tiene una mescla perfecta de armonía, poder y lore XD**


	20. Chapter 19: Fin del golpe de Estado

**The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Fin del golpe de estado

* * *

 **"entonces… ¿cómo le ayudamos?"**

La pregunta llena de intriga y mucha inseguridad salió de los labios del chico rubio, quien tenía que poner bien sus pies sobre la tierra si no quería ser sacudido por la enorme intensidad del aire. No era el único que tenía problemas para mantenerse de pie, los demás se encontraban en similares o peores condiciones.

"No pueden ayudarlo, esto está más allá de sus capacidades" dijo Yasaka mientras miraba con tristes ojos la batalla de su hermana "no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que Miko hiciera algo como esto" lamentó mientras miraba toda su ciudad, la cual había estado cientos de miles de años intacto…ahora casi destruido.

Su hija la reconfortaba, pero no parecía que eso ayudase mucho "Obaa-sama actualmente tiene el potencial de ser un nivel de amenaza de clase A, huir a la vista" dijo Kuno mientras miraba la titánica batalla desde los muros Uzumaki "no creo que haya alguien tan poderoso, además de mi madre, que pueda hacerle frente, incluso Sensei es incapaz" dijo esa mientras lamentaba el ser tan débil.

 **Ser una amenaza de clase A es uno de los más altos niveles en todo el mundo, solo unos pocos elegidos podían estar orgullosos de decirlo y causa terror cuando lo tiene un Fallen. Son seres que podrían ser capaces de destruir una ciudad con facilidad, tienen el poder de hacerlo y se les etiqueta como 'Huir a la vista'.**

 **Una amenaza de clase S es comúnmente alineado con las palabras "Legendario" o "mítico", pero también por "irreal" pues nadie ha llegado a una escala de poder tan inmensa. Solo unos cuantos dioses dragones y Dioses antiguos fueron catalogados así, son la cúspide de todo poder.**

 **Algunos de clase S podrían ser Ophis, dragón del infinito o su contrincante, el Gran Red. Algunas leyendas cuentan el mito de que el Dios supremo era una clase S, aunque esto es muy discutido debido a su desaparición espontanea. Leyendas cuentan sobre algunos héroes, pero oficialmente solo hay dos dragones con esa categoría.**

"Ese mocoso tiene sus poderes sellados, se acaba de recuperar de su cuerpo casi descompuesto y no tiene nada de magia en su sistema, no tiene ninguna oportunidad" dijo Kushina mientras se frotaba su estómago, tanto había recibido anteriormente un fuerte golpe y ahora le estaba doliendo más que antes. Aun así, fue rápidamente ayudada por Asia "Gracias" agradecía la mujer pelirroja mientras sentía el dolor disminuir.

"entonces… ¿esto es todo?" preguntó el rubio mientras preguntaba si todo aquel esfuerzo anterior que hicieron en la cueva no iba a servirles para nada "¿no podemos hacer algo? ¿no podemos pedir ayuda o algo?" preguntó mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de detener a aquella mujer loca.

Nadie le respondió, lo daban todo por perdido. Mientras ve la batalla desde lejos, deja escapar un suspiro cansado "bien, entonces la señora es la única que puede enfrentarla, pero no tiene energías para hacerlo" dijo mientras miraba a Yasaka "mamá, ¿puedes hacer algo si tuvieras magia?" preguntó curioso por las habilidades de su madre en batalla.

"No puedo ganar una batalla, pero puedo crear una manera de sellar sus movimientos" dijo ella mientras asentía a las palabras de su hijo "Pero estoy completamente fuera, tengo muy poca energía mágica" se lamentó, mientras sentía rabia por no poder de ser ayuda. Aquel ataque de su hijo trasformado le impedía recuperar su magia por alguna extraña razón.

Naruto asintió "Naruko-chan, Kuno-san" llamó a ambas mientras se agachaba un poco para verlas "¿pueden ser capaces de distraerle? ¿aunque sea por un momento podían ser capaces de hacer algo?" preguntó, pues no estaba seguro si debía de meterlas en l batalla, pero de lo poco que escuchó, eran discípulas del tipo que actualmente peleaba uno a uno con tremenda bestia.

Las niñas rubias se miraron entre ellas, antes de asentir "podemos protegerlos de ataques físicos y mágicos, pero serian solo golpes ligeros, si usara toda su fuerza…no creo poder hacer algo al respecto" dijeron Kuno y Naruko de mala gana, dando por hecho que no podía hacer mucho, aunque quisiera.

Naruto sonrió "incluso una acción significante es de ayuda siempre y cuando lo hagamos bien" dijo ese mientras se levantaba "Yo creo que puedo usar el Ittou shura por un minuto" dijo mientras sentía mas energía mágica y física, aunque realmente haya usado más poder del que antes tenía, era como si sus reservas de energía se hubieran hecho más grandes. Quizás por las constantes batallas.

"Yo tengo unos cuantos hechizos más, ¿tu valquiria?" preguntó Ravel a la chica nórdica, quien asintió con la cabeza "¿gata callejera?" Koneko se quedó callada, pero asintió con duda "¿Asia?" esta no supo cómo responder, pero luego de ver la batalla, asintió con seriedad.

"Creo que todos tenemos algo aun, podemos pelear con eso" dijo el ubio mientras intentaba alentar al grupo "Pero primero, quiero probar algo" dijo mientras se quedaba callado y luego abría los ojos " **¡Ittou Shura**!" grita mientras lanza todo el poder de su cuerpo al límite.

Todos saltan a un lado, sorprendidos por las acciones del rubio. este se quedó callado, parecía estar teniendo problemas para controlar todo el poder que había desplegado de golpe "Mamá, Yasaka-san, extendían sus manos" dijo entre dientes, parecía estar sudando profundamente.

Estas se miraron un momento, pero como no tenían nada que perder, lo hicieron. Naruto alzó sus manos al frente y colocó sus palmas sobre las de ellas. El Ittou Shura desapareció de su cuerpo mientras esta aura se repartía entre ambas. El poder las recorrió durante un momento y desapareció dentro de ellas.

Naruto cayó anclado en una rodilla, mientras respiraba profundamente "c-creo…c-creo que funcionó" dijo cansado, respirando profundamente. También tragaba saliva y parecía que hubiese corrido durante días completos, el cansancio estaba claramente escrito en su cara. Fue ayudado por algunas de sus compañeras, se estaba recuperando lentamente.

"Transmisión de energía, increíble" susurró Yasaka mientras sentía el poco poder prestado recorriendo su sistema "Jamás había escuchado de que se podía dar energía Mágica y Chi de esa manera, técnicamente es imposible" dijo sorprendida como realmente lo impensable, se volvió realidad frente a sus ojos.

Su madre también parpadeaba confundido y sorprendida "Lo aprendí de Richard" dijo este mientras parecía ya mejor, pudiendo pararse por sí solo y con normalidad "vi lo que hizo para ayudar a Koneko, parecía difícil, pero en todo ese momento, pude descifrar como lo hacía" dijo este mientras levantaba su mano, la cual estaba cansada y agotada.

"Woa" dice Ravel mientras le miraba sorprendida "Para ser un idiota, eres un tipo listo" esto hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio, pero lo tomó como un alago "para aprender una técnica ortodoxa y experimental en unos cuantos minutos, eso es impresionante" admitió ella, viendo como el rubio progresaba más en tiempos de crisis y presión que en clases como todo el mundo.

"si, eso creo" dijo el rubio, un poco avergonzado por ser alagado "pero volviendo al tema, creo que ya todos podemos luchar, ¿no?" preguntó este mirando a las dos mujeres más fuertes del grupo, quienes asintieron "he dejado un 5% para mí, lo suficiente para moverme con normalidad durante un rato" dijo este mientras se sentía nuevamente bien "Ravel, te dejo el plan para ti" dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con suerte recuperaría algo de energía rápidamente.

La pequeña rubia tenía una ceja retorciéndose "bueno, claro…no estoy segura si debo de ordenarle algo a Yasaka-sama, líder de-"iba a decir más, pero la rubia mayor simplemente asintió con una sonrisa "¿Okey?...bueno" dijo con algo de nerviosismo, pues no todos los días tienes que comandar a una misión suicida a una reina de una raza completa.

Se quedó callada un rato, antes de asentir "Creo que tengo una idea, pero solo funcionará si Asia usa sus poderes de Sacerdotisa celestial" dijo mirando a la rubia, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que parecía ser el pilar de toda la planificación de su amiga pequeña.

"Esperen, ¿eres una Sacerdotisa celestial?" preguntó incrédula Yasaka, haciendo que la rubia asintiera avergonzada y tímida "por kami-sama, Kushina, ¿Qué clase de amigos tiene tu hijo?" peguntó ella, completamente desconcertada al ver la clase de personas con la cual el chico rubio había logrado hacer equipo.

 **Una sacerdotisa Celestial es la cúspide de todo clérigo y sobrepasa con creces los poderes de un mago moderno. Hay cuentos donde relatan que eran los oráculos de los dioses. La ultima sacerdotisa que se conocé existió durante la primera gran guerra, siendo quien ayudó al Dios Supremo a sellar a los Fallens dentro de su dimensión "The Abiss"**

 **Los cuentos relatan que una Sacerdotisa Celestial nacerá cuando el mundo más lo necesite, en tiempos de caos y desorden, dando su vida para restablecer el orden de las cosas. En la religión cristiana, se las llama como Mesías salvadora.**

Kushina no responde, solo mira a su hija rubio quien se ríe sentado "Los mejores, más rudos y rudas del mundo" se rio el rubio mientras ignoraba las miradas de las mujeres mayores. A estas alturas, él estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano, todos serian increíbles a su manera, aunque en el pasado ya eran increíbles para él.

"C-creo que puedo hacer algo" dijo Asia mientras miraba dudosa al respecto "no sé porque, pero mis poderes han aumentado mucho desde…" dijo ella mientras miraba los anillos en sus manos, siendo la causa más grande y la que hizo la diferencia "Creo que puedo atraparla o atacarla, pero solo tengo un Milagro" dijo ella mientras notaba que tenía que usar toda su magia restante para lograr algo.

 **Las sacerdotisas celestiales tienen 2 formas de luchar. Usando el Tendo (Camino Celestial) para apoyar, atrapar y/o sellar espíritus malignos. También es usado para atacar, pero no son muy fuertes. Sin embargo, estas son poderosas debido al uso del arte místico conocido como "Milagro".**

 **El "Milagro" es como su nombre indica, es un milagro. Se escapa de la concepción de la realidad y cualquier ley física conocida, siendo capaz de hacer cosas impensables e infinita. Su poder está alineado a la pureza de la doncella y, sobre todo, a la cantidad de fe recolectada de sus alrededores y conocidos**.

"Prefiero que la atrapes, no tenemos intención de pelear" dijo Ravel mientras miraba a las mujeres mayores "no conozco mucho al esclavo gigante, pero sé que él no actúa por impulso, si está peleando, aunque no tenga posibilidades, es porque tiene una forma de ganar" dijo ella mientras se tomaba un tiempo para pensar "aunque desconozco la manera en como podría" admitió ella, no viéndole ninguna forma.

Todos se quedaron un rato callados, ya que, si no veían un final para sus acciones, entonces no serviría de nada. Entonces Kuno jaló las ropas de Naruko, mirándole con ojos abiertos "De hecho" dijo la rubia Uzumaki mientras llamaba la atención "Hay una forma, pero es muy arriesgado" dijo ella mientras tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

Todos miraron a ambas chicas, pero una habló primero "Full Counter" dijo Kuno, mirando a su madre "Sensei nos enseñó a ambas esa técnica, nos permite reflejar cualquier ataque enemigo" dijo esta, haciendo que todos abriesen los ojos "Naruko-chan puede reflejar Ataques físicos, yo los mágicos, eso dependía bastante de nuestra naturaleza" dijo ella recordando como el azabache les adiestró y explico sus técnicas.

"Sin embargo, necesitas tener un poder igual o comparable al ataque que intentes reflejar, o no funcionará" continuó Naruko, frunciendo su rostro un momento "Sin embargo, Full Counter es una técnica derivada y obsoleta a comparación de la técnica personal del sensei…que solo él puede realizar" dijo Naruko mientras decía cuidadosamente la elección de palabras.

 ** _"letzter Gegenschlag (Last Counter Strike)"_** dijo esta vez Kuno, aunque le costó pronunciarlo "a palabras del Sensei, tiene la habilidad de devolver cualquier clase de ataque, no importa si es infinitamente más poderoso que él, no hay límites y puede devolver cualquier cosa, incluyendo maldiciones o infortunios porque ese es su poder, negar los hechos y desgracias ocurridas, cambiando su destino por el del contrincante" intentó explicar esta, pero también parecía estar bastante confundida al respecto.

"El problema es que no sirve, ni puede ser usado durante una batalla, porque es técnicamente imposible" negó Naruko, con un rostro serio "Para hacer eso, sensei necesita dos cosas, un objeto que marque el inicio de la pelea y saberlo absolutamente todo sobre el ataque que tiene que devolver" terminó ella mientras se frotaba el hombre.

"no lo entiendo, no parece imposible para mi" dijo Naruto mientras miraba confundido a su hermana menor "puede usar una roca o cualquier cosa que estuvo cerca de él durante la batalla y con un poquito de ingenio, podría saber el ataque de su enemigo" dijo este con un sonido más optimista.

"no entiendes, es imposible" dijo Ravel, negando con su cabeza "las personas podemos ver el mundo desde un punto de vista subjetivo, nunca podremos saber el 100% de todo" dijo ella mientras fruncía el ceño "y si eso es imposible, el hecho de cambiar el destino ya es otra cosa imposible" dijo ella mirando con ojos agudos hacia las chicas.

Kuno levantó los hombros "no lo sé, sensei nunca nos dijo como hacia lo demás" se disculpó por una incompleta explicación "aunque no creo que sea su culpa, cuando despertó, no recordaba nada de su pasado" dijo esta con un poco de tristeza, recordando los primeros días que lo conocieron al despertarlo de su letargo.

"¡¿Qué?!" "¡no hay tiempo para historias tristes y desgarradoras! ¡concentrate!" interrumpió Ravel a la monja que se encontraba a su lado "bien, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el gigante idiota quiere hacer un puto milagro para ganar, genial" dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza "¿creen que puede hacerlo de verdad?" preguntó ella a las niñas rubias, quienes no respondieron.

"no importa, yo creo que puede hacerlo" defendió Naruto mientras se levantaba, ya completamente recuperado del malestar anterior "en estas ocasiones es donde debemos de confiar en nuestro compañero y esperar un milagro, no nos queda de otra" dijo el rubio mientras señalaba la gran pelea que había en la distancia. Aunque esto no gustó para nada a Ravel, no dijo nada.

"es como esperar que al protagonista le ayude el poder del guion y nos salve usando un Power Up" dijo Rossweisse, quien estuvo callada la mayoría de la explicación. Todos giraron sus miradas hacia ella, haciendo que se avergonzara "¿Qué? Soy una mujer de cultura, he visto- ¡CUIDADO!" grita ella mientras se lanza al suelo, derribando a Ravel y Asia quien era las más cercanas a ella.

Naruto fue tacleado por su hermana, quedando un poco adolorido "¿Qué demonios?" dice este mientras había visto como un árbol hacia salido disparado hacia ellos y rompió con facilidad el muro de los Uzumaki. El árbol podría haberlos matado a todos si no fuera porque se agacharon justo a tiempo.

Todos regresaron su mirada hacia la pelea titánica, notando como Miko, ahora trasformada en un zorro de nueve colas, estaba lanzándole arboles al azabache que parecía estar rodeándola para no ser golpeado "¡no hay tiempo! ¡debemos ayudarle!" gritó Naruto mientras empezaba a correr hacia el lugar. Miró con dificultad la escena de batalla a la que estaban corriendo, realmente nunca esperó meterse en una batalla de esa envergadura.

 **'lo único que nos queda, es creer en el plan'**

* * *

 **"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡sigamos bailando!"**

Un rugido ensordecedor fue escuchado por todas partes del amplio bosque, el rugido fue capaz de crear una onda de choque que desenterró arboles mientras los lanzaba a mucha distancia. Entre esta lluvia de árboles, se encontraba el Pelinegro, saltando de árbol en árbol mientras se alejaba de la enorme criatura.

'Tch, estaba a punto de llegar a Kioto, debo alejarla de ahí' pensó con sudor recorriendo su frente, aunque no mostraba cansancio en su rostro. Tuvo que esquivar una lluvia de árboles, saltando en los proyectiles de madera y corriendo entre ellos para luego recuperarse en el aire y seguir saltando en los árboles que todavía estaban en el suelo.

Sin embargo, su pie pisó mal, teniendo que girar en el aire y disminuir un poco se altitud, para volver a saltar de la forma en la que empezó 'no puedo seguir peleando de esta manera, en una lucha de resistencia y con mi actual estado, no podré durar mucho más' pensó mientras seguía saltando.

Su mano fue hacia su espalda, intentando tomar la espada normal que estaba ahí 'no, aun no' pensó este mientras fruncía el ceño 'no puedo hacerlo ni es el momento, tengo que seguir resistiendo' pensó este decidido, apresurando su velocidad cuando notó que está siendo alcanzado.

Se detuvo un momento mientras veía como una sombra empezaba a opacarlo a él y gran parte del bosque. No necesitó ver encima suya para saber que se trataba de un zorro gigante. Desapareciendo tras una explosión de velocidad, esquiva a tiempo el enorme cuerpo del animal, el cual destruyó por completo gran parte del bosque con un estallido de rocas.

Bajando rápidamente del aire y acabando encima de la copa de un árbol, mira el rostro del enorme animal frente a él, no había más escapatoria **"Así que dejaste de huir"** dijo la voz femenina y ronca del animal, abriendo sus fauces enseñando sus afilados dientes.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó el azabache mientras levantaba una ceja "escuché de tu hermana que eras muy berrinchuda, pero no capaz de hacerle algo a tu propio pueblo" dijo este mientras miraba todo el caos que su revolución y sus recientes actos habían ocasionado a la prospera Kioto.

El Kyubi rugió en ira **"NO MENCIONES A MI HERMANA, JAMÁS"** rugió este mientras cerraba las fauces y las abría nuevamente, liberando un mar de llamas azules y negros. El azabache tuvo que escapar del ataque antes de que fuera incinerado junto a todo el bosque, tal cual lo había logrado la mujer.

'bueno, ahí va mi forma de ganar tiempo' pensó el azabache con un sudor recorriendo su frente 'nunca he sido bueno con las conversaciones, por lo general es Uzumaki quien logra platicar con el enemigo' pensó este recordando las extrañas habilidades del rubio para obtener información al enemigo y hacerles perder el tiempo.

"supongo que volveré hablar con los puños" dice este mientras mira con intensidad al zorro, quien lentamente se giraba hacia él "No pasaras de aquí" prometió este mientras, se preparaba nuevamente para batallar. El Zorro gigante contestó con un gran rugido que sacudió el suelo debajo de ella.

El azabache saltó rápidamente para esquivar una de las patas del zorro, para luego comenzar a golpear las 9 colas que intentaban golpearlo con mucha velocidad. Esquivando uno de los golpes, logra sujetar una de las colas del zorro para luego subirse en este y correr para llegar al cuerpo principal.

No logró caminar mucho, ya que fue lanzado hacia los cielos, donde le esperaba el enorme zorro y logró golpearlo con sus nueve colas, haciendo que volara como un proyectil hacia el suelo, en el cual se estrelló brutalmente. Por si no fuera poco, el enorme animal cae desde el cielo, aplastándolo con una de sus patas.

 **"Te tengo"** dijo la bestia mientras pisaba con su pata al pelinegro, como si fuera un insecto al cual odiaba con intensidad. Fue sorprendida cuando sintió su pata siendo levantada **"¡¿Qué?! ¡Absurdo!"** gritó mientras sentía una fuerza igual o mayor elevándola del suelo.

El gigante estaba levantando su pata con un cuerpo ensangrentado, luchando arduamente y esforzándose al máximo. La sangre salía por chorros pequeños de su cuerpo por la presión que usaba para levantar al enorme animal. Con un rugido gutural, logra levantar por completo al colosal zorro y hace que caía de espaldas, haciendo que rugiera de dolor.

Mientras el enorme zorro caía y producía un estallido por su colosal volumen, el gigante azabache respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba toda su sangre derramada y la que caía de su brazo hacia el suelo. Se mantiene de pie un par de segundos más antes de perder la conciencia, cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo.

No solamente era él, incluso el zorro de nueve colas estaba recostado, probablemente estaba aturdido por el golpe contra el suelo 'esto es malo' pensó el azabache mientras miraba con cansancio el cielo 'parece que este es mi limite' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como su conciencia lentamente se desvanecía.

 **Este es tu destino, ser oscuro  
No importa qué clase de felicidad te depare, tus manos manchadas en sangre jamás podrán tocarla. Estás maldito con la soledad eterna, con el odio eterno, con la oscuridad eterna. Tu dios te dio la espalda en cuanto le desobedeciste, tú no puedes amar y ese fue tu pecado.**

 **Por eso estas maldecido, con la peor clase de maldición que un dios puede darte. Veras marchitar todo lo que amas frente a tus ojos, viendo como su luz se apaga dejándote nuevamente en la oscuridad, tu verdadero hogar.**

 **Nunca podrás salvar a nadie**

'¡CALLATE!' fue el gritó mental del pelinegro mientras escuchaba las voces en su cabeza, la pesadilla que lo atormentada día y noche '¡silencio! ¡cállense todos!' gritó mientras sus dedos intentaban hacer fuerza para levantarse, logrando resquebrajar la tierra, pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle. Las voces en su cabeza seguían atormentándole, burlándose de su debilidad, de su impotencia, de su maldición.

'Y-yo...' decía mientras sus dedos se movían desesperadamente para levantarse, sus piernas se estremecían buscando una forma de cómo moverse '¡Y-yo!' repitió en su cabeza mientras sentía una fuerza abrumadora extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, una ira infinita y odio hacia esas voces '¡NO VOY A PERDER NADA!' rugido en su mente mientras sus dientes se apretaban con tanta presión, que incluso se llenaron de sangre.

Sin embargo, su ira fue aplacada cuando vio una luz en el cielo. Escuchó voces en la lejanía, como si fuera alguna clase de grito de guerra improvisado. Miró sorprendido como una bola de fuego algo pequeña, chocó contra una bola de agua frente a la cara del enorme zorro, creando una densa pero pequeña muralla de niebla.

El Kyubi agitó su cola dispersándolo, solo para ver muchos hechizos elementales en su dirección, siendo golpeaba por un aluvión de estos. Mientras el zorro estaba siendo bombardeado, el azabache vio a sus costados una gran cantidad de personas, corriendo con arma en mano para luchar contra su enemigo.

Entre el fragor de la batalla, una sombra se interpuso entre él y el cielo, haciendo que viera una silueta muy familiar para él "¿una ayudita?" preguntó la voz de Naruto, siendo este quien le prestaba una mano para ayudar. Le miró un momento y vio una sonrisa en su rostro, también sonriendo y tomando su mano.

El azabache logró sentarse con la ayuda del rubio, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba en las personas que se habían quedado tras el pequeño ejército "¡Aléjense todos!" gritó Yasaka mientras parecía concentrada moviendo los brazos y colocando sus manos en el suelo **"¡Jubaku Eisō!"** gritó ella mientras una gran cantidad de árboles salían desde el suelo, creciendo enormemente y logrando atraparla.

"¡mi turno!" gritó Kushina mientras dibujaba en el aire algo con sus manos, parecían ser palabras que rápidamente se convertían en sellos. Estos volaron por los alrededores de la bestia, teniendo como blanco al zorro **"¡Kongō Fūsa!"** gritó ella mientras los círculos mágicos dispararon grandes cadenas hacia el zorro atrapado.

Las cadenas mágicas lograron atrapar al Kyubi "bien, ahora todo depende de Asia" dijo el rubio al lado del gigante viendo como la chica rubia se encontraba rezando detrás de todos "¡DALE CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS!" gritó Naruto viendo como los árboles y las cadenas no iban a darle mucho tiempo.

Su grito se detuvo cuando vio como algo en el suelo comenzaba a levitar. Vio con algo de curiosidad como se trataba de una partícula dorada. No era la única, por todos lados salían desde el suelo, desde las personas, de todos lados parecía que provenían las partículas doradas.

Todas las partículas iban danzando hacia la adolecente rubia, quien seguía rezando arrodillada "por favor, préstenme sus sueños, sus ideales, su fe, su esperanza" canto ella mientras las partículas se arremolinaban a su alrededor "confiad en mí, confiad en vosotros, con la fuerza de todos…lograremos un milagro" las partículas de luz parecían responderle, pues empezaron a juntarse una con otras sobre ella.

Levantándose del suelo, extendió una mano hacia el cielo "Los cielos acompañan nuestro caminar, el manto de estrellas, mar de sueños, nos guían hacia la victoria" dijo ella mientras parecía estar en una especie de transe "norte, sur, este, oeste. Unamos nuestros corazones en uno solo, la arena convertida en piedra, la luz en camino y el camino…en futuro" Las moléculas doradas desaparecieron en el cielo, haciendo que todo se oscureciera de golpe, dejando ver el manto oscuro de la noche iluminada por las estrellas.

Asia finalmente parecía despertar del trance, abriendo los ojos para ver el frente. Aunque no lo tenía del todo claro, ella podía ver a su enemigo con sus ojos nublados. Su mano empezó a bajar mientras usaba ambas manos para danzar o delinear alguna clase de constelación frente a ella.

"¡Espíritu corrompido por la oscuridad! ¡Purificate con la luz de todos nuestros sueños!" exclamó ella mientras levantó ambas manos hacia el cielo, donde las estrelleras alcanzaron su brillo máximo **"¡STARDUST!"** gritó señalaba con sus manos a su enemiga, que abrió los ojos cuando vio como una lluvia de estrellas se dirigía furiosamente hacia ella.

 **"¡REVOLUTION!"**  
(Sutādasuto Reboryūshon)

Tras el grito, Miko trasformada en el gran zorro de nuevo colas rugió de dolor mientras cientos de miles de estrellas caían sobre ella como un meteoro. Los brillos se acumularon hasta que fue devorada por la luz y una enorme explosión sacudiera el lugar. la explosión causó un brillo tan intenso, que cegó a todo mundo durante un par de segundos.

El brillo murió lentamente, antes de demostrar al zorro sumamente herido y a todo mundo dispersado, así como adolorido por la explosión. Por otro lado, Asia miró seriamente durante un momento, antes de caer a un lado, incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo, fue sujetada por Koneko y Rossweisse, quienes le sonrieron a su amiga agotada.

"Woa, eso fue una enorme explosión" susurró el rubio, mirando al enorme zorro quien había tomado todo el aluvión de golpes y la detonación "Asia-chan está agotada, dijo que no podría repetirlo en un mes" recordó en voz alta el rubio, recordando uno de los grandes inconvenientes de usar los milagros.

El rubio estaba llevando al azabache llevando uno de sus grandes brazos alrededor de sus hombros, este estaba hecho un desastre "hey" llamó el rubio, tomando su atención "encontramos ayuda mientras veníamos para aquí, son todas las personas que salvaste" contó el rubio, sonriéndole "quisieron devolver el favor y luchar junto a nosotros" dijo este mirando a todos los soldados que, aunque miles de veces más débiles que el enemigo, no parecían temerle y arriesgaron su vida valientemente.

El azabache vio como todos los solados y sus amigos iban hacia él, viendo todas las sonrisas cansadas y agotadas de todo mundo, él solo atinó a sonreír "todos son idiotas" fue lo único que dijo mientras caía al suelo, sentándose en este al ser incapaz de mantenerse de pie incluso con la ayuda del rubio.

"Es lo que dije, pero ellos no hicieron caso" interrumpió Ravel, teniendo una enorme sonrisa "¡FUE UN PLACER HABER DIRIGIDO ESTE ATAQUE SUICIDA! ¡TODOS SON ESTÚPIDOS Y LOS QUIERO CHICOS!" gritó ella estruendosamente, siendo respondida por varios gritos ruidosos de los soldados, quienes solo hicieron reír mas al grupo.

El grito parecía haber despertado a Asia, quien sacudió su cabeza un poco para aclararse las cosas. Parecía perdida un momento antes de ver al azabache en el estado muy lamentable "¡dios! ¡ahora lo curo!" gritó ella asustada, ya que podía ver como la sangre literalmente había salido de su cuerpo por la misma presión.

El azabache la miró y, aunque quería decirle que se preocupara por sí misma, sabía que no le iba a escuchar, nadie de aquí le iba a escuchar, atinando a cerrar sus ojos y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa "es la primera vez que estoy tan cansado…solo quiero ir a una cama y dormir una semana" susurró este mientras sentía sus heridas curándose rápidamente.

"Todos dormiremos una semana" aseguró el rubio asintiendo, todos los demás asintieron junto a él "aunque podría haberlo dicho antes cuando teníamos oportunidades de ganar" susurró este al notar como el zorro gigante comenzaba a moverse, saliendo de su estado inconsciente.

A pesar de lo adolorida que estaba, parecía levantarse sin ningún problema **"ustedes… ¡ustedes!"** rugió ella mientras se levantaba, alzando la cabeza y rugiendo al cielo **"¡ME HAN HECHO ENOJAR!"** rugió, siendo envuelta por una gran cantidad de energía mágica que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

"uh…. ¡que poder!" exclamó el rubio al sentir como el maná a su alrededor creaba ondas de aire tan poderosas, que parecían sacarlo a volar en ocasiones "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" gritó el rubio sabiendo perfectamente que esto no era algo normal, se sentía pesado, extraño y a la vez, muy peligroso.

Nadie le respondió, pero pudo verlo con sus propios ojos. El Kyubi lentamente comenzó a perder peso, incluso su pelaje brilloso parecía palidecer mientras el poder lentamente abandonaba su cuerpo. Para sorpresa de este, comenzó a reunirse encima de ella, formándose una enorme esfera de poder ilimitado.

"¡eso es Imari (Bola amenazadora)!" alertó Yasaka, mirando como la esfera no hacia otra cosa que crecer y crecer "¡quiere volarnos a todos en mil pedazos!" gritó ella, con sudor corriendo por su frente mirando la colosal esfera la cual, solamente vio una vez en toda su vida, ya que era una técnica prohibida por el clan Kurama.

"¡usa la energía vital del sujeto y el Mana infinito de las líneas de ley para aumentar su poder de forma ilimitada! ¡Es un ataque definitivo!" informó Yasaka, sabiendo que algunos parecían escépticos aun cuando podían ver tremenda arma de guerra que se decía, podía acabar con los dioses de ser necesario.

'se parece a mí rasengan' notó el rubio, mirando sorprendido como la esfera parecía tener ciertos rasgos homólogos con su técnica, solo que en este caso era oscuro casi pasando a morado 'como la energía Fallen' notó sorprendido, ya que, aunque la sensación era completamente diferente, no podía dejar pasar los miles de similitudes que tenía la técnica.

"¡es una maldita locura! ¡Jamás he sentido algo como esto, un mana tan denso y tan aterrador!" gritó ella en una mescla de terror y miedo intuitivo "¡TODOS, RETIRADA!" gritó ella a todos los soldados, quienes, al escuchar el grito, comenzaron a correr despavoridos fuera del lugar, aunque uno podía pensar que no tenían escapatoria.

"¿hay una forma de salir de esta?" preguntó el rubio a Yasaka, quien negó con la cabeza "puedo imaginar que es una clase de ataque a distancia" susurró este mirando como la esfera seguía creciendo, a lo que Yasaka asintió "diablos, es increíble" admiró este, aunque era una forma de como ocultar su miedo.

"¡deja de adular al enemigo, no ves que intenta matarnos!" gritó Ravel mientras le golpeaba en el hombro, intentando despertarlo "¡tú! ¡me dijeron que tienes una forma de derrotarla! ¡has algo!" le gritó al azabache, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y desesperadamente, ya que también tenía miedo de morir.

Este no respondió directamente "hay una forma, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora" negó el azabache, intentando levantarse, pero aun su cuerpo se sentía muy adolorido "en mi estado actual, soy incapaz de hacerlo por…mis sellos" dijo reacio a decir algo al respecto "si tuviera más tiempo, podría ser capaz de hacerlo, pero no sé cómo podría tener más tiempo" dijo él, con un tono muy deprimente en su voz.

Todo se quedaron callados un buen rato, quizás pensando en que no había más que esperar la muerte "¡ha!" interrumpió Naruto, llamando la atención "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?" preguntó él mirando a su amigo pelinegro, quien extendió tres de sus dedos "dalo por hecho" dijo él con una sonrisa mientras corría directamente hacia el enorme zorro, ignorando el grito de su madre.

No demoró mucho, estaban a relativa cercanía, pero se había acercado lo suficiente como para que su voz alcanzara al enorme zorro "¡hey! ¡señora! ¡obaa-san! ¡abuela! ¡anciana!" siguió el rubio insultando antes de notar como finalmente tenía su mirada "¡woa! ¡¿no ve que está a punto de destruir la cuidad que ha intentado conquistar todo este tiempo?!" preguntó este lo más alto que podía para ser escuchado.

Parece que sus palabras parecían haber dado justo en el blanco **"¡¿Qué sabes tú, humano patético?!"** exclamó ella, aunque aún seguía en su labor de mantener la esfera sobre ella **"¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi lucha, de mi sufrimiento, de todos mis años de trabajo no reconocidos?!"** gruñó esta, su voz escuchándose por todos lados.

"¡la verdad es que no tengo idea!" respondió el rubio siendo sincero al respecto "¡pero vamos! ¡le ha costado un ejército completo tomar la ciudad! ¡¿Por qué diablos va volarla en mil pedazos luego de tanto trabajo?! ¡¿Qué pasó con todo ese esfuerzo que ha mencionado?!" le preguntó lógicamente, ya que sus palabras y sus acciones se contradecían completamente.

 **"¡son peones, solo hicieron algo de caos para mí!"** reveló la mujer mientras no parecía importarle en lo absoluto **"¡esta ciudad nunca me ha reconocido por más dedicación que mostré, no estoy interesada en esos inútiles!"** gritó ella mientras aprecia más enojada a cada segundo que pasaba **"¡crearé otra Kyoto de las cenizas de este miserable lugar, construiré una ciudad ideal!"** exclamó con un atisbo de vanidad y quizás, de demencia completa.

"¡eso suena genial, pero podría simplemente construirla en otro lugar, no creo que a su hermana le vaya a importar!" le respondió el rubio llamando su atención nuevamente "¡no conozco a ninguna de las dos, pero sé que es tener a gente que te importa, sé que su hermana no la odia y si hablaran, podrían superar sus diferencias!" intentó convencerla este, ya que podía ver en sus ojos que había algo de duda.

Estaba esperando algo y en ese momento, él pudo verlo. Sus ojos parecían nublados, una nube oscura que detonaba el estado mental de la mujer, estaba siendo controlada por una fuerza externa. Sus ojos dudosos desaparecen un momento, volviendo a su forma errática de antes **"¡no intentes engañarme! ¡los destruiré a todos!"** respondió ella, agitando sus colas furiosamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos, ya que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por las colas y no tenía la energía suficiente como para poder esquivarlas. Fue sorprendido cuando apareció de repente su pequeña hermana, quien sacudió una espada, bloqueando el golpe y lanzando la cola hacia otro lado.

Eso no fue todo, también una de sus colas lanzó una llamarada de fuego azulado tras una agitada. En ese momento apareció Kuno, quien usó su bastón para devolver la ola de fuego de regreso hacia el enorme zorro. Ambas se colocaron frente a él, sorprendiéndolo "¡salgamos de aquí, onii-chan!" gritó la rubia, su brazo parecía lastimado al igual que el de Kuno, ambas expresaban dolor en sus rostros.

 **[Goblin Slayer OST - Main Theme (Ogre Fight Theme)]**

Naruto abrió los ojos, ya que aún no podía creerse que ambas estuvieran ahí "bien hecho, llévense a Uzumaki de aquí" escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, mirando que se trataba de su amigo pelinegro, aunque tenía dificultades para caminar "Hey" llamó este extendiendo su puño "bueno trabajo, Uzumaki" dijo este con una sonrisa.

El rubio le miró un momento, antes de sonreír, chocando los puños "no te mueras" le dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su hermana un momento "dame una mano, parece que ese 5% no era 5%" se rio, dándose cuenta de que había subestimado su cansancio. Su hermana asiente y con la ayuda de la otra chica rubia, ayudan a sacar al rubio del lugar.

El pelinegro ve huir rápidamente a sus dos discípulas y a su amigo a rápida velocidad. Tomando un gran respiro, regresa su mirada hacia el enorme zorro, notando como finalmente había acabado de armar su enorme **esfera "¿en serio? ¿crees realmente que tienes alguna posibilidad?"** preguntó Miko, burlándose del hecho de que el azabache apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Este no respondió, llevó su mano a su espalda, sacando la espada que se había pegado a su espalda mágicamente. Miko notó que era una simple y triste espada roma que había recogido al inicio de su batalla **"que patético, ¡verdaderamente patético!"** rugió ella mientras bajaba su cabeza y apuntaba directamente al azabache, por ende, a toda la ciudad a kilómetros a sus espaldas.

Este no dijo nada en un principio, atinando a levantar su espada contra ella "tu orgullo será tu tumba" dijo sepulcralmente, para luego alistarse en una posición de batalla. Tras esto, se inclina ligeramente, usando sus últimas fuerzas para dar un gran salto hacia su enemiga.

Mientras esto sucedía, el grupo de Naruto corría rápidamente lo más lejos que podía del lugar, en dirección a Kyoto "¡es una locura, no hay forma de detener eso!" gritó Ravel mientras iba en la espalda de Koneko. Junto a ella estaba el pequeño e improvisado grupo que hace unos momentos le ayudó, también corriendo para salvar sus vidas.

Nadie dijo nada, incluido el mismo rubio quien no miraba hacia atrás, tampoco parcia asustado "Tenemos que creer" dijo este de repente, pudiendo correr por sí mismo, Kuno y Naruko ayudaban a sus madres "¡apresuramos el paso, a este ritmo nos va a alcanzar la explosión!" gritó este a todo mundo, quienes lo escucharon y así lo hicieron.

Volviendo a la pelea, Miko había terminado sus preparativos **"¡serás destruido junto a esa lamentable ciudad que intentas proteger!"** rugió ella mientras la esfera parecía estar lista para disparar la colosal esfera morada que se arremolinaba sobre sí misma en poder **"¡DESAPARECE, DESAPAREZCAN TODOS!"** con este último rugido, dispara la esfera como un gran cañón.

 **"IMARI"** **  
(bola amenazante)**

El azabache lo mira todo en cámara lenta, antes de dar un gran salto. Ya en el aire, vio perfectamente la enorme esfera que fácilmente iba a arrastrarlo, aunque antes lo desintegraría por completo "idiota" dijo este, atacando la colosal esfera con su espada, como si intentara batearla fuera.

 **[Detener en 1:27]  
[un rato de silencio por así decirlo]**

El gigante fue rápidamente consumido por la esfera, desapareciendo tras su enorme masa. Miko abrió los ojos cuando vio como la esfera parecía explotar frente a ella, siento consumida por su mismo ataque también y, en la lejanía, el grupo fue sorprendido por el brillo de una colosal explosión, pero siendo consumidos por la luz cegadora que llegó hasta ellos.

Segundos después, una enorme explosión de energía sacudió el bosque en las lejanías de Kyoto. La explosión fue tan amplia, que el domo pudo llegar a algunos pocos metros cerca del muro de la ciudad, haciéndolo pedazos por la expansión del aire tras la detonación. Se pudo ver como las personas que iban huyendo fueron arrastradas por la explosión, siendo lanzadas por los aires mas no siendo afectadas por la explosión en sí. Todo fue oscuridad cuando la luz murió.

El espacio oscuro, la niebla de polvo parecía cubrir todo el paisaje, no había ni rastros de verde, solo polvo en el aire. Un par de ojos se abrían en ese espacio oscuro, parpadeando al tener la vista nublada incapaz de ver el cielo. Su vista se fue aclarando, gracias principalmente a las grandes corrientes de aire que dispersaban la neblina de polvo.

'¿Dónde?' fue el pensamiento de una rubia con orejas animalescas sobre su cabeza, estaba severamente lastimada y tenía rasguñaduras por todo su cuerpo '¿Dónde…estoy?' se preguntó ella mientras intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero estaba completamente adolorida, ni siquiera podía mover sus colas.

Su mente confundida poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo sucedido, volviendo segundos antes de la explosión. Sus ojos se abrieron en par cuando finalmente volvió en sí. Intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero lo único que logró fue sentarse y seguidamente su cuerpo ardió en un dolor abismal. Buscó con su mirada, antes de que viera una silueta a lo lejos, sabiendo perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

 **[seguid con la ost desde 1:27, esto es para más placer :y]**

Los pasos sonaban como campanas…campanas de muerte "...imposible…" susurra Miko mientras finalmente la niebla se disipaba, saliendo de este su enemigo azabache "...no puede ser, ¡no hay manera!" gritó mientras lo miraba fijamente y con desesperación, notando como no parecía herido por la explosión, aunque su cuerpo estaba exudando humo dándole entender de que si chocó contra su ataque.

Este se detuvo un momento, mirándole con ojos inexpresivos "¿Qué se siente ser herida por tu propio ataque?" preguntó este mientras tomaba respiraciones calmadas "veo que debió doler mucho" dijo en son de broma, antes de reír burlonamente frente a ella.

Al ver los ojos desesperados de su enemiga, suspiró cansado "te estarás preguntando lo que paso, es sencillo" dijo este señalándola a ella con sus dedos "cambie mi destino por el tuyo, he deformado la realidad" explicó este, con un tono bastante sombrío y amenazador, abriendo aún más los ojos de la mujer.

"la espada roma no era una simple arma, fue mi punto guia en toda nuestra lucha, he planeado esto desde el principio" Su voz parecía recrear las escenas del pasado en su mente, recordándole el momento exacto donde este tomó la espada de suelo "usándola, ancle su historia con la mía" en su mente la espada fue desfragmentada pieza por pieza, molécula por molécula.

"necesitaba que usaras tu ataque más poderoso o no podía funcionar, Asia y los demás te obligaron a usarlo" Miko recordó perfectamente aquel ataque suicida de los demás, ataque que logró presionarla al extremo de tener que ir a por todas en su ataque definitivo.

"Aun así, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba analizar al 100% tu Imari o sería incapaz de devolvértelo" el azabache sonrió con maldad "Uzumaki fue el golpe de gracia, todo esto es gracias a ese patético humano que menospreciaste" Miko recordó al rubio humano "con sus palabras, te mantuvo entretenida el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera analizar tu ataque" ella recordó también que, el azabache, se mantuvo cerca todo el tiempo de su charla, mirando directamente la esfera.

"en el momento en que la espada chocó con tu Imari, reescribí el momento exacto donde yo recibía tu ataque, anulando su causa-efecto en uno donde tú lo hacías" dijo este caminando hacia ella, enseñándole su mano "el destino donde yo moría ya no existe, junto a la espada que pertenece a ese momento" Miko vio como la espada sin valor se desintegraba, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra como si nunca hubiera existido.

El azabache sonrió un poco "claro, mi limite es 0.5 segundos y mi tiempo de análisis es de 5 minutos, no sirve durante una batalla" admitió este, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la rubia, quien se arrastraba por el suelo, con terror puro "pero…" dijo este sonriendo ampliamente "¿no te lo dije? Tu orgullo fue tu tumba" repitió este, ahora con diversión a diferencia de la primera vez.

Miko se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, si no se hubiera desconcentrado y estuviera alardeando, realmente hubiera ganado la batalla "bueno, eso es algo que tendrás que lamentarte en el otro mundo, porque yo…" dijo el pelinegro mientras tensaba un puño, donde guardaba todas sus fuerzas "acabaré con tu vida" aseguró este, tambaleándose de un lado a otro intentando llegar hacia la rubia. (ost end)

"¡alejate!" gritó ella mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, sujetando cualquier roca que encontrase cerca para tirárselo, era incapaz de moverse y de usar algo de magia "¡no te acerques! ¡alejate de mí!" gritó desesperada mientras intentaba huir "¡no te acerques!" gritó ella con toda la fuerza que tenía, cerrando sus ojos esperando con terror su final.

"¡alto!" alguien gritó, teniendo al azabache en medio de su ejecución, se trataba de Naruto, quien estaba acompañado de sus demás amigos "¡no la mates, ella no es mala!" gritó el, notando como si amigo realmente estaba a punto de matarla "¡está siendo controlada, yo lo sé! ¡tienes que creerme!" intentó convencerlo, ya que parecía bastante empeñado en matarla.

El gigante azabache levantó una ceja, incapaz de creer a su amigo humano "¡Belmont-senpai, deténgase!" gritó Asia esta vez "¡no mate a nadie, matar está mal, por más pecados que la persona que haya causado, no debe de mancharse sus manos con sangre! ¡por favor!" suplicó ella, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El azabache la miró fijamente, notando la preocupación en su rostro. Miró a todos sus demás amigos, incluso a sus discípulas, todos le miraban con preocupación, nadie quería verlo matar a una persona. Volvió su mirada hacia Miko, quien temblaba incontrolablemente debajo de él.

 **Monstruo**

Eso fue lo que vio en los ojos de la mujer rubia, ella estaba viendo un monstruo. La duda se apoderó de él, incapaz de seguir viendo esos ojos que lo reflejaban perfectamente. En su descuido, no vio como una espada salió en los rastros de piedra desperdigados por el lugar.

Miko de repente gritó de dolor, un dolor casi infernal por el grito estruendoso que salió de su garganta. Una neblina negra y rojiza la cubrió un momento, la cual la cubrió para luego salir de su cuerpo hacia la Katana. La Katana se desenvainó sola y con el poder recibido, estalló en mil pedazos.

El azabache, ciego por el resplandor oscuro, retrocede con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, abriendo los ojos al ver una espada de energía negra y roja atravesándole el estómago 'n-no p-puede s-ser' pensó mientras sujetó la espada fantasmal con sus manos, intentando detenerla en su afán de atravesarlo por completo. Una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la herida y de su boca, la cual manchó el suelo.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Naruto viendo como realmente la mujer estaba siendo utilizada por alguien más y que el objetivo todo el tiempo fue matar a su amigo "¡Yo voy, soy inmune a la energía Fallen!" gritó este mientras luchaba contra aquella tormenta de energía roja y negra que empujaba a todo mundo fuera del lugar.

"¡espera, Naruto!" gritó su madre, quien era empujada muy lejos junto a los demás por las corrientes de aire "¡eso no es energía Fallen! ¡no la toques o morirás!" gritó su madre, completamente desesperada al reconocer perfectamente aquella extraña energía "¡NARUTO!" le gritó ella, viendo como su hijo no la estaba escuchando nuevamente.

Este luchaba contra las corrientes de aire, pudiendo soportar con dificultad la presión de energía como los demás, que eran incapaces de avanzar. Como si se tratase de una tormenta de arena, finalmente llegó donde estaba su amigo, quien luchaba para quitarse la espada del estómago.

El pelinegro le miró, sorprendido ya que no esperaba a nadie que le ayudase "¡a la de tres te quitaré la espada, juntos!" gritó este a lo que el pelinegro entendió, pero negó con la cabeza, intentando decirle que era mala idea "¡1! ¡2!" en cuanto dijo esto, su mano fue a la empuñadura, sin embargo y fuera de todo pronóstico suyo, ni siquiera llegó a tomarla antes de se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que todo había desaparecido, estaba en una especie de nada absoluta "¿eh?" se preguntó mientras miraba por todos lados, sintiendo incluso que no estaba pisando suelo, sino la misma nada negra "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?" se preguntó mientras intentaba caminar, pero no importa a donde fuera, no le llevaba a ningún lado.

Estuvo un buen rato en silencio, antes de escuchar unas voces que salían de todas direcciones **_"¿Uzumaki…Naruto?"_** escuchó su nombre, sorprendiéndolo **_"no…se siente similar, pero…no, creo entender quienes me están escuchando"_** dijo la voz distorsionada, siendo imposible para él reconocer o identificarla.

De repente, escuchó unos cuantos ruidos raros **_"desconozco los medios que usan para escucharme…pero lo hacen"_** dijo la voz mientras más ruido podía escucharse **_"quizás milenios antes, milenios después, no sé cuándo o dónde podrían estar escuchándome…simplemente no lo sé"_** dijo la voz, perdiéndose en la nada tras serios cortes extraños.

 ** _"debo decirles que he cumplido sus metas, he logrado lo imposible, el sacrificio de todos ustedes e ideales no fueron en vano"_** dijo la voz, distorsionándose aún más **_"pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, no quiero ser el protagonista de esta historia, sobre todo porque no soy como ustedes"_** dijo la voz mientras seguía perdiéndose en el caos **_"a partir de ahora, les dejaré el resto a todos vosotros, solo ustedes decidirán si salvarse…o perecer"_** dijo la voz como una despedida, dispersándose entre la oscuridad total.

Naruto se quedó callado, esperando más dialogo, pero eso no sucedió "¿Qué diablos? ¿estaba hablando conmigo?" susurró el rubio, un poco desconcertado por lo que había escuchado "¿ese fue un mensaje del futuro? ¿del pasado?" preguntó en voz alta a sí mismo, esperándose responder, pero eso no sucedió.

De repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, haciendo que el suelo invisible bajo sus pies también se estremeciera "¡¿Qué pasa?!" gritó el rubio intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero la falta de suelo bajo sus pies y la incapacidad de ver su alrededor solo dificultaba su trabajo.

Él vio perfectamente como el mundo negro en el que se encontraba comenzó a romperse, destruyéndose como si fuese un gran cristal. El suelo negro bajo sus pies también se rompió, mostrándole una especie de agujero negro que se arremolinaba furiosamente. Sin más suelo, él cayó sin frenos, siento arrastrado por el agujero negro, el cual creó un cráneo muy aterrador con cuernos y lo devoró. Pudo escuchar algo más antes de que fuera devorado.

 ** _"ahora, este es vuestro turno"_**

* * *

 **"¡Ghaaaa! ¡no me comas!"**

Fue el grito asustado que soltó el rubio mientras se levantaba de una cama. Un sudor frio recorrió su frente, este se encontraba respirando agitadamente, su pulso cardiaco parecía estar completamente descontrolado. Agitado, miró por todos lados dándose cuenta que estaba en una enorme sala medica

'¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué diablos fue eso?' se preguntó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, la cual le dolía mucho 'se sintió muy real, realmente pude sentir que fui devorado' pensó este con miedo recordando aquel cráneo demoniaco que lo hizo trizas. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, haciendo parecer que ese sueño fue demasiado real para su gusto.

Lentamente comenzó a calmarse, tras respiraciones calmadas, el susto se fue y solo quedo la tranquilidad '¿Dónde estoy?' se preguntó ahora, un poco más consciente de su alrededor 'un hospital' reconoció este, haciendo una expresión aburrida "Estoy comenzando a odiar los hospitales" dijo en voz alta, suspirando pesadamente y cayendo sobre su cama.

"yo también" dijo a su lado, sorprendiéndole. Girando rápidamente su cabeza, Naruto nota que Ravel estaba echada vendada en su respectiva cama "maldito seas, Uzumaki" le insultó ella, mirándolo con rabia "¡es la última vez que te sigo a una estúpida aventura!" le gritó ella mientras se movía, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras en vendas.

Naruto sorbió saliva, agradecido a que la pequeña rubia estuviera vendada "Hey" llamó alguien frente a él. Naruto vio con sorpresa como, tras unas cortinas, estaban Rossweisse y Koneko en sus respectivas camas, ambas lucían vendas, parches y algún que otro yeso en su brazo o pierna "si…lindo y bonito hospital" dijo la chica nórdica mientras sonreía con ojos muertos.

El rubio miró a Koneko, quien seguía recostada en su cama, jugando con los botones que hacían inclinar y recostar la cama "me alegro que todos estuviesen bien" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, aunque hizo una queja de dolor al querer mover sus brazos "uh, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, pero estamos vivos" celebró este, recostándose en su cama como un ganador.

"Tu casi te mueres…de nuevo" informó Ravel, haciendo que el rubio abriese los ojos completamente "cuando intentaste ayudar al esclavo, estuviste a segundos de morir" contó ella, dejando sin palabras al rubio Uzumaki "¿Qué demonios intentabas? ¿no escuchabas el grito de tu madre?" se quejó ella, incapaz siquiera de girar su cabeza por las vendas.

Naruto parpadeó "esa…energía era muy peligrosa, Naruto-san" dijo Rossweisse, llamando su atención "Kushina-sama nos contó que era 10 o 20 veces más corrupto que la energía Fallen" reveló ella, dejándole sin palabras "solo la sombra resultante que tocó su mano hizo que su cuerpo físico y espiritual explotara en pedazos" exclamó ella, haciendo una explosión con sus manos.

El rubio tragó duro sus palabras "si y aunque sería triste verte estallar en pedazos, tuviste la buena suerte de tener todas tus reservas de energía vacías, esa fue la única razón por la que sobreviviste" reveló Ravel, sonando un poco indiferente "luego hiciste que el esclavo perdiera el control y explotara, lanzándonos a nosotras por los aires, ¡rompiéndome un brazo!" gritó ella, sacudiendo su brazo enyesado y suspendido en el aire.

"uh" dijo Naruto al ver que fue la causa primaria de que todas estuvieran con unas cuantas extremidades rotas "lo siento, no fue mi intención…" susurró sintiéndose un poco mal "espera, ¿Richard voló en mil pedazos?" preguntó, sonando aterrado solo en imaginarse al pelinegro estallar "¿huh? ¿Dónde está Asia-chan?" preguntó el, notando que una cama de su lado estaba vaciá.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas "si…sobre eso" dijo Rossweisse, sonando un poco incomoda "ella no resultó con heridas graves, algún que otra contusión, fue quien salió mejor parada de nosotras" se rio ella, quejándose un poco del dolor "así que se quedó cuidando al pequeño senpai mientras se recuperaba" se burló ella, conteniendo la risa.

Naruto alzó una ceja cunado vio a las demás mujeres de su grupo intentando controlar su risa "¿algo que me haya perdido?" preguntó él, curioso por su drástico cambio de humor, ya que ahora no parecían fastidiadas por estar en el hospital…a excepción de Koneko, quien seguía jugando con la cama.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando una adolecente rubia, una mujer rubia con colcas en su espalda y una mujer pelirroja "¡Asia! ¡Yasaka-san! ¡mamá!" exclamó el rubio, sorprendido y alegre por la llegada de las tres mujeres. Esto no duró mucho, su mamá cortó la distancia y empezó a asfixiarlo con un abrazo.

"¡oh mi tonto hijo, eso fue muy estúpido…y muy valiente!" lloró ella mientras seguía mimándolo con furia, cosa que empezó a costarle caro al rubio, quien lentamente se ponía azul por el abrazo "¡prometeme que no lo volverás a hacer!" dijo ella separándose, mirándole con sus ojos llorosos.

Naruto se sintió muy mal en esos momentos "no creo que sea posible" interrumpió Ravel, llamando la atención de la pelirroja "su hijo literalmente se ha empalado una gran espada en el estómago, saltó de un enorme edificio a caída libre, tuvo todos los huesos rotos por culpa de dos chicas y el más actual es lo que acaba de pasar" dijo ella, bufando divertida "tengo la sensación que esta no será la primera y última vez que todos nosotros acabemos en un hospital" suspiró cansada, junto a todos los demás miembros de su grupo.

Kushina jadeó sorprendida por lo que se le fue contada, mientras Yasaka solo se rio divertida "si, justo ayer me contaron sobre sus…logros" dijo ella entre comillas, riéndose de esto "Tsunade me estaba contando los detalles, parecía furiosa con un problemático Naruto Uzumaki y el papeleo que le obliga a hacer" el rubio cayó de golpe contra su cama, no queriendo escuchar más.

Yasaka se ríe un poco al ver la expresión de su amiga pelirroja, pero tose llamando la atención "Como ex líder de Kioto primordial, heredera directa del clan Kurama, agradezco su ayuda…héroes" añade ella, inclinándose con sumo respeto, dejando sin palabras a los adolescentes, Kushina también la imitó con una sonrisa.

Continuando, la mujer rubia sacó un pergamino de sus ropas "por ayudar a restablecer el equilibrio, no solamente en nuestra ciudad, sino evitando también una catástrofe mundial, así como salvar la pureza de mi noble estirpe, bajo mi autoridad como heredera directa y el apoyo popular, los condecoro como Héroes de todas las tierras Yokai" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los adolescentes se lo podía creer "no puede ser, no me lo creo" susurró Ravel, siento la más afectada de todo esto. Ella miró a la mujer rubia, quien asintió una vez más "¡Viste eso, PADRE! ¡en tu estúpida cara!" grita ella al cielo, agitando sus bazos en señal de victoria.

"él no está muerto" dice Koneko con una voz inexpresiva, arruinando el momento de gloria de la chica rubia, quien le sacó la lengua como una niña "aunque no me disgusta la idea… ¿la condecoración no viene con premios?" preguntó ella, con sus orejas retorciéndose de la emoción.

Yasaka asiente "primero se hará la condecoración publica, donde se le entregará su sello de entrada Real que les permite libre acceso a Kioto Primordial" dijo ella enlistando en su mente "luego de ello, habrá una celebración y una gran fiesta en su honor" a cada palabra, los chicos se iban emocionando más y más "aunque esos eventos se mesclaran con la coronación del nuevo rey" terminó ella con una sonrisa.

'¿nuevo rey?' se preguntó mentalmente el rubio, sintiendo mucha curiosidad, pero por la expresión de sus amigos, no parecían entender tampoco "a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Richard?" preguntó preocupado, ya que, por la conversación anterior, temía que fuese la causa de una muerte explosiva.

Fue Asia quien le respondió "¡o-oh!" exclamó ella, acercándose hacia su cama "bueno…muchas cosas pasaron…cosas que no estoy segura como explicar" dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco cohibida "p-pero mira esto, el nuevo Belmont-senpai" dijo ella mientras sacaba algo de sus ropas holgadas, enseñando un pequeño lobo de pelaje negro "yo lo llamo, Nero-kun" dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

Naruto alzó una ceja cuando tuvo al lobo negro frente a él, notó que sus ojos eran dorados, recordándole los ojos de su amigo por un segundo. Muy diferente a un animal normal, este pequeño cachorro de lobo tenia una expresión cansada, deprimida y hasta de agonía.

Este le miró, antes de suspirar cansado **_"uzumaki, soy yo"_** dijo este, haciendo que jadeara sorprendido **_"tienes que ayudarme, estoy estancado en esta forma"_** dijo mientras intentaba liberarse de las garras de la chica rubia, fallando miserablemente ** _"tienes que devolverme mi forma humana antes de la fiesta"_** dijo muy serio al respecto, sonando completamente disparejo con su pequeña y adorable forma.

 ** _"Eres mi última esperanza"_**

 ** _Oh mira, una misión opcional luego de acabar la misión principal_**

* * *

Siguiendo capitulo: Asalto Final, ¡Somos los heroes de Kioto!


	21. Chapter 20: ¡Asalto Final Somos Héroes!

**The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Asalto Final, ¡Somos los héroes de Kioto!

* * *

 **Mazoku**

 **No existen leyendas, ni mitos ni nada parecido, solo cuentos escritos en ruinas que cuentan de su existencia. Tiene diferentes nombres, pero el relato mejor conocido es el difundido oralmente por los Yokais, los cuales le llamaron los Mazoku. No estaban seguros si era una especie, o una raza o algo así, solo sabían que era y no eran yokais al mismo tiempo.**

 **Los relatos cuentan que, cuando los mortales van al infierno estando aún con vida, son maldecidos por el pecado más grande que hayan cometido. Su cuerpo es destruido y se convierten en bestias horripilantes, seres que están destinados a destruir todo lo que alguna vez amaron o amaran.**

 **Se desconoce si esto es cierto, pero los Yokais afirman que el primer Maoh era un Mazoku. No solamente eso, se dice que el primer Satán también lo era, aunque los demonios no afirman ni desmienten nada. Al final de cunetas, se afirma que ir al infierno no es más que fantasía y ficción, que es imposible, por lo tanto, los Mazokus son solo mitología.**

 **'Oh por lo menos, eso me han dicho'**

Estos fueron los pensamientos de un rubio Uzumaki, quien estaba en la cima de una pequeña torre viendo muchos pergaminos ordenados, los cuales no había leído "¿encontraron algo?" preguntó el rubio rascándose la cabeza, simplemente esperando que sus compañeros hayan hagan la mayoría del trabajo.

"Esta es una biblioteca muy interesante e increíble" dice Asia mientras leí uno de los pergaminos gigantes con tranquilidad "pero no, aquí no hay información sobre Mazokus, esta es una receta de como podrías hacer una ensalada saludable usando plantas venenosas" Naruto suspira frustrado, cansado ya de esperar algo.

"nunca imaginé estar en la gran biblioteca de los Shinso" dijo Ravel mientras miraba por todos lados, embelesada "este lugar es tan legendario como la biblioteca de Alejandría, o el monte olimpo" compara ella mientras miraba un gran pergamino en la parte más baja de los anaqueles, el cual era incapaz de leer.

"bueno, Yasaka-sama mencionó que no íbamos a encontrar nada, yo creo que debimos escucharla" dijo Rossweisse, quien tenía un pergamino con escrito en antiguas letras casi extintas, pero que ella podía leer debido a un encantamiento "¿pueden creer que esto es una historia Yaoi escrita hace quien sabe cuántos milenios?" se rio ella, pareciéndole divertido saber que había personas que compartían sus gustos exóticos hace mucho tiempo en el pasado.

"tu muy mal" regaña el rubio, notando que la chica nórdica había estado leyéndolo desde que se encontraban en el lugar "pues, aunque hayamos revisado solo superficialmente, creo que es imposible encontrar algo con tanta información desordenada" nota el rubio, pues todos habían agarrado el primer pergamino que encontraron y todos diferían su contenido del otro.

"mi pergamino trataba de como una chica podría ser capaz de tener un pene falso para concebir un niño" dijo Koneko mientras andaba aburrida, jugando con una bola de estambre "¿no sería más fácil simplemente aparearse con un hombre en vez de seguir tantas instrucciones?" se preguntó ella, notando como el pergamino incluso mencionaba que era una locura.

Naruto solo respondió levantando los hombros "¿y tú que tal vas, pequeño amiguito?" pregunta el rubio, viendo un pequeño lobo leyendo un gran pergamino en una mesa de piedra "¿encontraste algo interesante?" preguntó él, ya que, a diferencia de ellos, él no estaba usando la magia que Yasaka-san les enseñó para poder ser capaces de leerlo…aunque él era incapaz de usarla.

"esto es un pergamino que dice mil maneras de como conquistar a una chica" dijo frustrado el pequeño lobo, cayendo apesadumbrado en la mesa de piedra "sabía que este lugar era un desastre, pero no tenía idea de que fuese así" dice mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando todo el lugar completamente patas arriba.

"y este es solo un piso" le recordó el rubio, sabiendo que la cima de la torre ancestral era lo primero que visitaron esperando encontrar la información más valiosa ahí, solo que esa parte estaba tan o más desordenada que el resto del edificio "pues tendremos que ingeniárnoslo nosotros" dijo cansado, sabiendo que, a este ritmo, nunca llegarían a nada.

Este se quedó callado, trayendo la atención de todo su grupo "uh, técnicamente eres un Yokai, así que tu problema no debería de salirse mucho de esa categoría" mencionó el rubio mientras se rascaba la barbilla "Koneko-chan" llamó el rubio, llamando su atención "¿Qué sabes sobre esto?" preguntó el mientras señalaba al pequeño lobo.

Ella alzó una ceja "si es un Yokai, entonces está recuperando sus energías" dijo ella, bostezando aburrida "Los Yokais, cuando están completamente desgastados, vuelven a su forma inicial hasta que haya recuperado todas sus fuerzas, es el precio por pagar luego de haberlo dado todo en una batalla" Naruto recordó, gracias a sus palabras, esa vez donde ella terminó sentó una pequeña gata.

"Eso ya sabemos, lo que quiso preguntar Uzumaki, es si había una forma de como acortar ese tiempo" preguntó Ravel, frustrada por estar perdiendo su tiempo de esta manera "desconozco porque esta tan desesperado por dejar de ser un pequeño lobo, pero no tenemos de otra, somos amigos" dijo a regañadientes, sintiéndose un como avergonzada de decirlo en voz alta.

Todos sonrieron y la mala sensación a derrota se disipó "¿y si le damos una pastilla de soldado? eso funcionó con Koneko-chan" recordó el rubio que la pequeña gata, aunque tardó un tiempo, logró volver a su forma humanoide más rápido de lo que hubiera hecho normalmente.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas "podríamos intentar" dijo Rossweisse, sacando una pastilla de soldado de su bolsillo "siempre traigo algún porsiacaso" dijo ella mientras se acercaba al pequeño lobo y se lo daba en trozos "abre grande" dijo ella mientras veía como el lobo abría su pequeña mandíbula, introduciendo los fragmentos en su boca.

El pequeño lobo mastico y trago, pero nada parecía ocurrir. Luego de unos momentos, un brillo oscuro lo consumió "¡está funcionando" exclamó el rubio, viendo como la pequeña figura crecía, pero se detuvo un momento, mostrando un lobo más grande, pero no un humanoide "no funcionó" suspiró agotado, negando con la cabeza.

"bueno, yo tengo reservas de magia algo pequeñas" admitió Koneo mientras veía al pequeño lobo "quizás Belmont-senpai tiene reservas de energía mágica más grandes, una sola pastilla no podrá ayudarlo" todos asintieron, viéndole sentido a sus palabras "aunque me sorprende que no haya crecido más a pesar de consumir una pastilla de soldado" exclama ella sorprendida, notando que tenía el tamaño de un lobo normal ahora.

El lobo no respondió normalmente, solo gruñidos salieron de sus fauces, mostrando su frustración sobre el tema "Okey" dio el rubio mientras miraba por todos lados alguna clase de respuesta "me quedé sin ideas, ¿alguien?" preguntó este, pero nadie respondió. El rubio suspiró mientras pensaba en la situación actual.

 **La verdad es que nos sentíamos un poco incomodos. De repente uno de los nuestros dejaba de ser un gigante y se volvía un Yokai, no solamente un simple Yokai, sino uno del que casi ni se habla. Por otra parte, esta eso de la maldición y el de ir al infierno que habla el rumor popular…era un asunto muy turbio todo.**

 **Aun cuando la curiosidad estaba en su cúspide, nadie pudo preguntar directamente. Por alguna razón, todos sentíamos que preguntar estaría mal, que estaríamos preguntando algo muy personal, algo que nadie debería de oír...sobre todo si nuestro amigo no estaba preparado para decírnoslo.**

"oye" llamó el rubio al azabache mientras reciba otro pergamino "¿Cómo te volviste un Yokai?" preguntó el rubio como si nada, congelando a todos los miembros de su grupo. Todas las chicas detuvieron lo que hacían, mirando con grandes ojos al rubio, quien había ignorado el ambiente y el pensamiento común para preguntar de forma tan osada.

 **Pero bueno, uno de mis más grandes defectos es mi incapacidad para notar el ambiente de las cosas y dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad. sí, puede que haya hecho un par de cosas malas y sí, puede que debí de ser un poco más empático, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa en la cabeza en ese momento.**

El lobo negro se mantuvo callado, antes de responder "no lo sé" dijo este, sonando molesto "no…no lo recuerdo" reveló este, gruñendo mientras su cola se agitaba con enojo "todo lo que puedo recordar en este momento, son sensaciones y sentimientos, más los recuerdos en sí están…bloqueados" suspiró cansado, cayendo deprimido otra vez.

"cuando desperté, la persona que me liberó, preguntó si era un gigante" contó el azabache un momento, teniendo recuerdos en su cabeza "no sabía cómo contestarle, pero asentí porque no tenía de otra, no es como si importara de que raza seas" dijo este antes de levantarse de la mesa de madera "además, nadie preguntaría algo tan privado, así que nunca tomé interés de que raza era" añadió este, estando un poco mejor ahora.

"bueno…no es obligatorio decir de que raza eres en algún papel…algunos hasta fingen ser humanos" las palabras de su amigo solo le hicieron recordar como en el orfanato, había algunos sacerdotes que eran en realidad demonios y no lo mencionaban. Cualquier podía fingir algo que no es y a nadie le importaría o por lo menos, no oficialmente.

"ya veo" suspiró el rubio, rascándose la cabeza "bueno, no es como si importara en realidad, solo pensé que era curioso todo esto de cambio de raza…y espadas magias fantasmales" se explicó este, sonriendo "¡Yosh, a seguir buscando!" dijo con una renovada emoción, comenzando a buscar nuevamente si había algo interesante por ahí.

El lobo le miró desde el rabillo del ojo, antes de sonreír "creo que ya es suficiente, de nada sirve perder nuestro tiempo aquí" dice este mientras se salta fuera de la mesa y agita su pelaje "quiero ir a comer algo, tengo hambre" dijo este mientras sacaba su lengua un momento para mojarse los labios, acción típica de un perro. Todos se miraron entre ellos antes de reírse

 **"un pequeño almuerzo no nos vendría mal ahora"**

* * *

 **"esto es…muy humillante"**

Estas fueron las palabras de un lobo negro mirando cómo le habían ofrecido varios trozos de carnes servidos en un cuenco de madera hondo, colocada en el suelo de la gran habitación. Actualmente todos estaban en el gran comedor real, donde comía solamente la realeza de Kioto.

Naruto se rio entre dientes "tranquilo, son normas de la casa, nada de animales en las sillas reales" el lobo le miró rápidamente, clavándole una mirada de muerte "hablando de otra cosa" dijo nervioso el rubio mirando a los sentados en el gran comedor "bonito lugar" alaga el rubio, mirando todas las comodidades que vivía la mujer rubia.

"Gracias, mi familia la ha construido desde sus cimientos hace quien sabe cuánto" dijo Yasaka mientras comía elegantemente de su plato usando palillos "es triste saber que pasara a manos de otra persona a partir de unos días, pero…" recuperó su sonrisa, dando un gran bocado "creo que caerá en buenas manos" dijo ella riéndose, comiendo otro trozo de comida.

Naruto alzó una ceja, también comiendo "oiga, yo sé que esto es una comida con invitados y todo" dijo Ravel, a quien le habían traído una almohadilla para que pudiese alcanzar la mesa en su totalidad "¿Por qué esta esa señora aquí?" señaló la rubia, mirando con malos ojos a una mujer que tenía frente a ella.

De hecho, no era la única que le miraba de esa manera, todos de su grupo la miraban así, teniendo cuidado de ella. La mujer era la despiadada Miko, quien comía completamente en silencio, con un rostro inexpresivo "estoy bajo arresto domiciliario, esta es mi casa y obviamente tengo que comer algo" respondió ella con el rostro serio, cerrando los ojos mientras comía.

Kushina, quien tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su frente al ser sentada al lado de la mujer, tose para llamar la atención "hay una prohibición que impide castigar severamente a cualquiera de la familia real, siempre y cuando sus actos no fueran voluntarios" todos los adolescentes jadearon y miraron con ojos entrecerrados a la mujer rubia "y lamentablemente, hay muchos testigos que cuentan su inocencia" dijo a regañadientes, comiendo de mala gana.

Miko sonrió mientras colocaba ambos codos sobre la mesa "bonito, ¿no es así?" preguntó ella, divertida de ver a todo el grupo, incluido el lobo, mirarla mal "aww, que delicioso es la justicia, me encanta la justicia, la adoro, la sobreestimo tanto" dijo ella riéndose como una villana.

"creo que sentenciarla a arresto domiciliario es una estupidez, ¿Por qué no a MUERTE?" exclamó el lobo mientras 10 espadas azules aparecían sobre la rubia, todas esperando a atravesarla y acabar con su miserable vida. Miko vio las grandes y afiladas espadas espectrales a su alrededor, tragando nerviosa al ver que el pequeño lobo no era tan inofensivo como ella esperaba.

"Belmont-dono, creí que ya hablamos de esto" dijo Yasaka seriamente, mirando al pequeño lobo que tenía sus patas delanteras en la mesa. Este le miró y, de mala gana, saca sus patas de la mesa, volviendo al suelo. Las espadas también desaparecieron, haciendo que la mujer rubia dejara escapar un respiro aliviado "ella hará servicio comunitario hasta arreglar todo lo que ha destruido, no creo que debas preocuparte mucho" la hermana menor suspiró cansada al escuchar su castigo.

Naruto frunció el ceño "me parece que servicio comunitario no es un castigo tan severo teniendo en cuenta todas las vidas que se perdieron" dijo él, llamando la atención de Yasaka "pero…ella no lo hizo a propósito, estaba siendo manipulada, soy testigo de ello" admitió de mala gana, recordando perfectamente que él fue uno de los primeros en notar su control mental.

Los demás miembros de su grupo suspiraron, ya que también eran testigos y la protegieron cuando iba a ser asesinada por su compañero pelinegro "no puedo negar que estoy siendo demasiado blanda por ser mi hermana" admitió ella, mirando a su hermana menor sentada en una mesa "pero tengo la sensación que ella ya aprendió de su error" dijo sonriendo, conociendo perfectamente a su pequeña hermana.

Esta le miró un momento, antes de bufar divertida y seguir comiendo su comida, ignorándola "claro que aprendí de mi error" dijo ella, dejando caer los palillos "esa sensación oscura…esos gritos…esos lamentos" susurró mientras recordaba perfectamente el estar corrompida "nunca voy a olvidar esa energía maldita, nunca jamás" declaró ella, pareciendo estar pasando por un pequeño trauma.

Los adolescentes se mostraron un poco preocupados, ya que sabían perfectamente a donde se había ido esa 'energía' que había logrado traumar de esa forma a la mujer "lo sentimentalismos no pueden meterse en tu vida política, eso es debilidad" dijo el pelinegro, metiéndose en la conversación de nuevo "por eso los clanes se han estado aprovechando de ti, eres muy débil" resondró este, lanzando una mescla de gruñidos y alaridos.

Sin embargo, un chorro de agua calló sobre su rostro, haciendo que gruñera molesto y se sacudiera con fuerza por sentir su pelaje mojándose "¡malo, Nero-kun malo!" castigó Asia, usando un pequeño rociador con el cual mojaba al pequeño lobo, quien parecía tener cierta debilidad por su arma.

Todos vieron como el pelinegro se quejaba de las rociadas, corriendo fuera de la mesa para dejar de ser blanco fácil "aunque doloroso, él tiene razón" admitió Yasaka, suspirando en tristeza "fue mi culpa que todo esto haya sucedido, mi mano débil hizo que perdiera el control sobre mi gente y mi ingenuidad evito ver aquel intento de golpe de estado" dijo ella, sonando muy triste al respecto.

"hey, todos cometemos errores" dijo Kusshina, sonriendo con tristeza "también fue mi culpa, nunca hubiera imaginado que esos ancianos harían cosas como esas, no esperaba una traición de alguien que era tan apegado a su estirpe" admitió ella, recordando al anciano que solo hablaba sobre la pureza Uzumaki.

"uh, esto se puso muy triste de repente" susurró Rossweisse a Naruto, quien se sentaba a su izquierda. El rubio escuchó sus palabras, notando como su madre y Yasaka estaban deprimidas, sin olvidar que Miko andaba con un problema psicológico "rápido, has una payasada para reírnos un rato" le dijo ella, golpeándolo con su codo.

Naruto dejó escapar una gota de sudor en su frente, teniendo un mejor punto de vista de su compañera hacia él "es difícil comer con palillos" alguien dijo por lo bajo, llamando la atención de todos "no tengo pulgares y aun no me acostumbro a usar mis colas" dijo el lobo pelinegro, mientras se esforzaba por usar sus palillos siendo un animal, pero en todo momento se le caían.

 **Nadie en la sala pudo aguantar las risas y el ambiente pesado acabó**

* * *

 **"¡Tengo un nuevo plan!"**

Las palabras optimistas pudieron ser escuchadas por toda la enorme habitación mientras el rubio quien las dijo, tenía una enorme sonrisa confiada "luego de haber tenido la energía de un almuerzo, creo saber una posible solución" dijo él mientras enseñaba un par de cabellos en sus manos, ambos rubios "solo tenemos que darle el AND de un humano y que se trasforme en uno" dijo totalmente seguro de esto.

Todo su grupo le miró, parpadeando "oye, así no es cómo funciona la Biología" le dijo Ravel mientras se acercaba a él y le frotaba el hombro, como si estuviera apiadándose "pobre criatura ignorante, siento pena por ti" dijo ella sonando como si él hubiera muerto, aunque obviamente le estaba molestando

"creo que se refiere al DNA y sí, así no es cómo funciona la biología" dijo Asia con una sonrisa forzada "el DNA no se adquiere simplemente comiendo algo, cuando algo llega a nuestro estómago, se descompone a nivel molecular, Naruto-san" explicó la rubia mientras se reía forzadamente. Obviamente tampoco era como ella lo había dicho, pero era la mejor forma de explicar al rubio las fallas de su plan.

"ah vamos, lo vi en una película, va a funcionar" dijo el rubio ignorando las palabras de ambas y acercando el cabello hacia el pequeño lobo "Yasaka-san dice que los Mazoku pueden transformarse en todas las razas conocidas, apuesto que el humano es una de ellas" decía él mientras forzaba un poco para que abriera sus fauces y arrojaba el cabello en su boca, algo que no agradó en lo absoluto al lobo, quien parecía asqueado.

"uh, ¿Naruto-san?" preguntó Rossweisse viendo como el lobo negro parecía tener problemas para digerir el cabello y el desagrado evidente en su rostro "¿ese cabello era suyo? Porque era muy largo para ser suyo" dijo ella notando que el cabello era más brillante y sedoso que el del rubio, siendo este de una mujer.

La sonrisa confiada del rubio cae completamente al recordar ese error "mierda, ese era el cabello de Kuno" maldice el rubio notando como había confundido los cabellos por simple error de bolsillos. Vio como todo mundo le miraba raro "en mi defensa, ella deja mucho cabello por todas partes" se defendió, intentando no pareces un pervertido.

Antes que todo mundo pudiese increparle la razón de poseer el cabello de la niña, un brillo les llamó la atención. todos vieron como el lobo comenzó a tomar forma humanoide "funciona, ¡funciona!" gritó el rubio como científico malvado, notando como la silueta estaba tomando la forma de su amigo, pero se desvió un poco "uh… casi funciona" exclamó con cierta duda, notando como había defectos en su plan.

Belmont lentamente abre los ojos y lo primero que notó, fue que había recuperado su tamaño "estoy…bien" dijo mientras miraba sus manos, su abdomen, su torso, sus piernas, tenía forma humana de nuevo. Pero algo estaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal. La primera señal fue algo en su espalda. Miró detrás de él, solo para ver 9 enormes colas.

No solamente eso, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojo y su cabello se había tornado rubio "uh" dice Naruto con dificultad al notar como podría haberlo empeorado "lo positivo es que te trasformaste mientras estabas en tus pantalones" dijo de manera positiva, notando como el nuevo rubio portaba pantalones, los cuales se habían roto ligeramente para permitir las 9 colas "yo creo que me iré a dormir, buen trabajo equipo" dijo rápidamente mientras corría fuera del lugar rápidamente.

 **"UZUMAKI"**

* * *

 **"no puedo creer que hayas convertido al Esclavo en un nueve colas"**

Se carcajeó Ravel mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos de regreso al castillo de Yasaka. Hace un momento estaban en la biblioteca de los Shinto cuando ocurrió lo inesperado. No era la única que se reía, todas las chicas del grupo se estaban riendo demasiado fuerte, incluso Koneko.

Naruto no se reía, estaba siendo fulminado por la vista del afectado de sus planes "no fue mi intención" dijo mientras se disculpaba sinceramente "pero…logramos devolverte a un estado humanoide, ¿eso no era lo que querías?" preguntó, esperando convencerlo que dejara de intentar matarlo con la mirada.

"eso creo" admite el Kyubi, suspirando cansado "aunque hubiera preferido conservar el cabello negro" dice con nostalgia, mirando una de sus tantas colas "siento que era lo único que me daba identidad en este grupo" susurra notando que, con él, ahora eran 4 los rubios en el grupo de 6.

"nos llamaremos 'Los rubios' y fundaremos nuestro club súper secreto donde esparciremos la supremacía de las cabezas doradas sobre los castaños" dijo Ravel sonando bastante animada, antes de reírse "en serio, esto va directo a mi lista de cosas estúpidas hechas por uzumaki" dice ella mientras saca una pequeña libreta, anotándolo.

"¡no lo anotes! ¡maldita sea!" se queja el rubio, sabiendo perfectamente la existencia de la lista y la mala fama que le da "hablando de eso, nos han estado mirando raro todo este tiempo" susurra él a sus compañeros, notando que los Yokais estaban muy pendientes de ellos.

"por supuesto que lo están" respondió el nuevo Kyubi, gruñendo molesto "no se ha visto un Kyubi macho en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, los únicos que existen son Yasaka, Miko y Kuno, no hay nadie más" dijo este mientras evitaba la mirada de todos "debemos ir de incognitos…o por lo menos darme una camisa" se quejó, notando como iba semi desnudo, ni siquiera tenía zapados.

Sus amigos se rieron de él antes de llegar al palacio real. Fue raro debido a que los guardias estaban siguiéndolos de cerca, escoltándolos hasta los interiores y más allá, cosa que no sucedía en un principio. Luego de un buen rato, finalmente llegaron a la sala de la oficina de Yasaka.

Abriendo las puertas, el grupo de adolescentes notaron como ella estaba hablando con su hermana, parecían estar charlando cómodamente. No solamente estaban ellas, tambien estaba Kuno, quien hablaba amistosamente con su tía. Yasaka escuchó las puertas abrirse y sonrió "es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo, pero estoy en un asunto…" su voz se perdió cuando vio al Kyubi parado junto a ellos.

Naruto tragó duro cuando notó las miradas rígidas de las tres mujeres "¡Fue culpa de Naruto!" gritó Ravel rápidamente, ofendiendo al rubio en el proceso "¡usó un truco salido de una película y lo convirtió en un Kyubi! ¡ahora el esclavo se ha estancado en esa nueva forma y no sabemos que hacer! ¡todo fue su culpa!" exclamó ella señalando directamente al rubio.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡pensé que todos íbamos a tener la culpa! ¡traidora!" exclama el rubio mientras se lanza hacia la pequeña rubia, quien la recibió y comenzaron una pequeña pelea infantil de jaladas de cabello y alguna que otra mordida, pareciendo un hermano mayor luchando con su hermana menor debido al similar color de cabellos.

Todo el grupo restante de adolecentes suspiró agotado, ahí iban otra vez "por Kami-sama, es bellísimo" exclama Yasaka, parecía estar ensoñada "es como si hubiese sido tallado por los mismos dioses de la belleza" sus palabras detuvieron la riña, todos miraron raro a la mujer.

El nuevo Kyubi actuó rápido, colocando a Asia frente a él como una barrera, quien parpadeó al ser colocada como tal "lo siento por mi hermana" dice Miko mientras sujeta la mano de Yasaka, llevándola de regreso a su escritorio "como no ha tenido pareja hace quien sabe cuántos años, está en esa etapa donde todo le parece sexi" suspira cansada, mirando mal a su hermana quien parecía tener un pequeño problema nervioso.

Todos alzaron una ceja "mayormente, las razas Yokai buscan a alguien de su misma estirpe para copular" explica Koneko, ya que sus amigos parecían confundidos "es instintivo, la atracción sexual entre dos Yokais similares es inevitable" dice ella negando con la cabeza "si piensan de esta manera, es normal que Yasaka-sama pierda la cabeza, ya que no hay un Kyubi macho" les recordó ella, haciendo que todo su grupo finalmente entendiera lo que sucedía.

De repente Kuno se había acercado a ellos, llamando la atención del pequeño grupo. La pequeña niña ya no parecía fuerte como durante la batalla, sino una temerosa y llorona niña "¿p-papá?" pregunta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de la forma más desconsoladamente posible.

"uh, esto es muy incómodo" susurra Naruto, notando como cada mujer Kitsune en la sala tenía sus propios problemas debido a su compañero "creo que lo mejor sería irnos" dijo él mientras hacia la señal de retirada, todo el grupo retrocedía lentamente "fue bueno verlos, adiós" se despidió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de él "aquí todos tienen problemas serios" susurró para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera irse, sintieron un gran movimiento telúrico "¡¿Qué mierda?!" exclamaron los más bocazas del grupo, siendo incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Esto no duró mucho, todo volvió a la normalidad. Rápidamente volvieron a la habitación anterior, abriendo la puerta de golpe "¡¿Qué sucede?!" gritó el rubio por todos, sintiéndose nuevamente nervioso y paranoico.

Vio como las tres mujeres rubias miraban algo fuera de la habitación, por el balcón. El grupo se acercó rápidamente, sintiendo escalofríos por ver el cielo nuevamente morado "Parece que algunos miembros de Oblivion se niegan a retirarse y se han suicidado" susurró Yasaka, notando 3 portales Fallen en el lugar donde antes se libró la lucha de su hermana con el pelinegro.

Naruto jadeó audiblemente "oh no" dijo recordando a los tipos que dejó inconsciente en la cueva de los Uzumaki, cuando salió del lugar, no los veía por ningún lugar y pensó que algún fallen se los habrían comido. Miró a sus amigas, quienes llegaron a la misma conclusión.

"por eso siempre se deben de matar a los enemigos, nunca perdonarles la vida" dijo Belmont, con un tono tajante y autoritario "¿algún plan de acción?" preguntó él, notando como el portal se debería de abrir en unos minutos más debido a que fue algo rudimentario y no una invocación en sí.

Yasaka ladeó la cabeza "bueno, mis hombres actualmente deberían de estar liderando un batallón para cerrar las brechas" dijo ella, pensando seriamente "no debería de haber un problema, son solo pequeñas brechas" dijo indiferentemente, sabiendo que no habría ningún problema.

Naruto la miró sorprendida "bueno, arreglamos las murallas y la barrera ha sido alzada de nuevo, ningún Fallen Virus o Fallen normal podrá entrar" dijo Miko, explicando el porqué de la calma de la mujer mayor "el único problema serían los granjeros y ganaderos…pero ellos han invocado los portales en un espacio muy desértico luego de la explosión, nuestra gente no se verá afectada" dijo de mala gana, recordando el lugar donde fue derrotada.

El grupo de Naruto entendió finalmente él porque de la calma de Yasaka, estaba todo bajo control "Igual, me gustaría hacer algo" dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a la mayoría "fue nuestra culpa que ahora esos tres portales estén abiertos, me gustaría participar de esto" dijo muy seguro, mirándose seria cosa que rara vez sucedía.

Yasaka le miró un momento, antes de levantar los hombros "has lo que quieras, ¿desde cuándo un héroe pregunta si puede ayudar?" preguntó divertida, sabiendo perfectamente que, aunque dijera que no, no iba a detener al rubio o a sus compañeros.

Este sonrió ampliamente "¡reunión táctica!" exclamó este reuniendo a su grupo "¿Qué tenemos? ¿Quiénes pueden luchar?" preguntó este, mirando a todos con una pequeña sonrisa astuta. Todos podían ver que, a diferencia de la vez anterior, estaba más emocionado.

"Todos" respondió Ravel, girando los ojos aburrida "el único problema son los Fallen virus, no somos tan rápidos con la magia como para poder lidiar con tantos de esas plagas, cada uno debería de tener un arma mágica a distancia y que sea rápida" aconsejó ella, sabiendo que ese fue el mayor problema que tuvieron durante la invasión, falta de preparación.

Antes que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, Kuno dejó caer una enorme caja en el suelo, era la bóveda de armas de su compañero "Tengo justo lo que necesitamos" dijo Belmont mientras hundía su mano a través de la profunda caja "tened estos" dijo mientras sacaba algo de su caja, arrojándolas al rubio.

Naruto las tomó con sorpresas, notando que eran muñequeras "son armas, usan poca energía mágica y crean armas arrojadizas a distancia" Naruto se las probó, notando que invocaban Shurikens hechos de magia "como te habrás dado cuenta, es un gatillo mental, nada que un tipo que moldea energía mágica no pueda controlar" dijo con una sonrisa, orgulloso de sus creaciones.

El rubio no dice nada, extendiendo la mano, crea 4 shurikens en cada mano, lanzándolos al mismo tiempo fuera de la oficina. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el arma "Este es un regalo muy…apresurado y poco trabajado" se disculpa el Kyubi mientras le arroja un arma similar a un Mosquete, pero era muy moderna.

Esta vez el arma cae en las manos de Rossweisse, que parpadea confundida "eres la única de nuestro grupo que ha luchado sin un arma hecha por mí y, aunque no se puede comparar con un Sacred Gear, si lo sabes usar, puedes ser aún más poderosa que una" dice este, sonriéndole para que lo probase.

La chica nórdica raga fuerte, apuntando por el balcón y apretando el gatillo, disparando una bala brillante de esta "esta arma comprime tu energía mágica creando una bala mágica, puedes disparar rápidamente con un intervalo de 2 segundos" dice este, explicando un poco de que iba aquella arma.

"no gasta tanta magia" susurró Rossweisse, quedando maravillada ante tal poderosa e ingeniosa arma mágica "esto es más veloz que mis flechas, ahora sí puedo luchar contra ellos" dijo con una sonrisa, ya que se sintió completamente inútil durante la batalla contra estos al principio.

"Lamentablemente, es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes" se disculpó el Kyubi, sonando frustrado "aunque tengo forma humana, mi energía sigue siendo como la del lobo, no puedo luchar en este estado tan lamentable, aunque quisiera" suspiró cansando, aceptando su propia debilidad.

Naruto interrumpió su momento deprimente "¡no hay problema!" dice mientras golpea su palma contra su hombro, el cual brilló durante un buen rato "Listo, te he pasado la mitad de toda mi energía" dice orgulloso este, sorprendiendo a su amigo "me enorgullezco de mis grandes cantidades de energía física y mágica" admitió este, riéndose mientras hinchaba su pecho.

Belmont parecía absolutamente sorprendido "¿Cómo lo haz…?" no terminó, sacudiendo su cabeza "no hay tiempo para preguntas, es hora de luchar" dijo este mientras caía en cuatro patas y un brillo lo consumía. Todos vieron sorprendidos que se había trasformado en un Kyubi verdadero, pero del tamaño de casi toda la habitación, era sorprendente que el suelo suportara su peso.

"¿seguro que puedes pelear así?" preguntó Asia, notando como tenía problemas siquiera para acostumbrarse a su nuevo tamaño "puedes acompañarnos de forma normal, no hay que hacer cosas nuevas" dijo preocupada, ya que no entendía la finalidad de su trasformación.

"¡esperen!" exclamó Ravel, deteniendo a sus amigos de convencerlo de volver a una forma más humana "¡ya se lo que quiere! ¡entiendo el plan!" dijo con una sonrisa emocionada, raro en ella debido a su total pesimismo cuando se trataba de pelear "¡Tanque de guerra!" dijo ella, elevando los brazos al cielo. Todos en la habitación se miraron entre ellos, sin entender a la rubia.

 **"¿tanque de guerra?"**

* * *

 **"¡WOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Todos los Yokais ciudadanos que miraban preocupado la dirección donde el peligro acechaba fuera de sus muros, miró encima de ellos cuando una gran sombra los oscureció por un segundo. Todos vieron boquiabiertos cuando un gran zorro de nueve colas parecía correr por el aire, volando hacia la dirección de los Fallens.

Sin embargo, no solamente era el zorro. Sus colas sujetaban 5 adolecentes, quienes gritaban en una mescla de emoción y terror al ir a aquella velocidad o quizás por el simple hecho de estar volando. "¡¿puedes volar?!" gritó Naruto, viendo como su amigo trasformado podía correr literalmente en el aire.

"Parece que mi verdadera forma Mazoku puede volar" dijo el zorro mientras aumentaba la velocidad "intentaré ir lo más lento posible, sé que algunos no estaban acostumbrados a mi velocidad…o a volar" dijo notando como algunos ya se habían desmayado o tenían problemas para adaptarse a respirar a tal velocidad.

Mientras esto ocurría, Yasaka, Miko y Kuno miraban al zorro de nueve colas perderse en la lejanía en dirección hacia las murallas "Uzumaki Naruto, ¿eh?" se preguntó Yasaka, parecía estar pensando seriamente "Que un grupo de niños haya llegado tan lejos…" dijo ella antes de sonreír

 **"tengo el presentimiento de que esta generación tiene grandes promesas que mostrar"**

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST 3- Itachi Uchiha /My name anime version]**

Las tropas que estaban saliendo de las murallas para enfrentar a los Fallens, abrieron los ojos cuando vieron al Kyubi rebasarlos por encima de la muralla, cayendo al suelo y caminando hacia el campo de batalla "¡chicos, en formación!" gritó Ravel, llamando la atención de todo su grupo.

"¡el esclavo será el tanque!" el zorro asintió mientras seguía corriendo "¡Naruto, Rossweisse y yo seremos torretas!" los mencionaron asintieron, sacando sus respectivas armas "¡Koneko será el arma cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Asia el escudo!" ambas asintieron, cumpliendo sus respectivos roles "¡ahora! ¡VAMOS!" gritó ella señalando los portales, haciendo que el zorro aumentara aún más la velocidad.

Justo en ese momento, un gran mar de Fallens virus salieron desde los portales, creando una enorme mar morada que se dirigió hacia ellos. Asia actuó rápidamente, protegiendo a sus amigos en un enorme domo amarillento, logrando traspasar con facilidad la oleada.

El domo desapareció, haciendo que todos comenzaran a seguirlos. Sin embargo, cada vez que un Fallen virus intentaba alcanzarles, era destruido por una bala, por un lanzallamas o por un shuriken. Algunos Fallens normales intentaban obstruir el camino lanzándose al grupo, pero era golpeado por la cola que sujetaba a Koneko, quien golpeaba al Fallen con un poder devastador.

De esta forma, el grupo traspasó rápidamente las filas enemigas, casi llegando a los portales. Sin embargo, de estos salieron una gran cantidad de esferas de energía, los cuales hacían de morteros. El zorro rápidamente esquivaba todos los disparos que estallaban a sus lados, evitando siendo golpeado.

De repente y fuera de todo pronóstico, los tres portales se unieron en uno, creando uno más grande de donde salió un rugido. Seguidamente un par de grandes brazos parecían sujetar los lados del portal, intentando forzarse a sí mismo a salir de él **_"¡MORTALES!"_** fue el rugido que todos pudieron escuchar.

El grupo de protagonistas pudieron reconocerlo "¡Es el Alpha Fallen de antes!" gritó Naruto reconociendo al monstruo "¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuántas veces tenemos que darte una lección Anciano?!" Gritó este al notar que no importa cuántas veces le vencieran, el tipo seguía viniendo una y otra vez.

Pero su grito no fue escuchado por la bestia que, iracunda, abrió sus fauces lanzando grandes esferas de energía, las cuales se rompieron creando esferas más pequeñas. El grupo tuvo problemas para esquivar la lluvia de ataques, pero Asia logró bloquear algunos que eran imposibles de esquivar.

"¡tenemos que hacer algo con ese portal, a este ritmo vamos a perder por resistencia!" gritó Rossweisse, quien disparaba rápidamente protegiéndolos de los bichos más rápidos "¡Ese monstruo gigante no es el único!" les recordó, habiendo que el Alpha fallen no era uno de los más grandes, solo el más peligroso.

"Vamos a volarlo en pedazos" anunció el Kyubi, todavía en su labor de esquivar los ataques enemigos "el portal no es estable, si una gran explosión ocurre desde el otro lado, se cerrará completamente" informó este, haciendo entender a todos "podría hacerlo yo solo, pero no tengo la energía mágica o el Chi" dijo este, gruñendo al ver que no podía hacer mucho al final de cuentas.

"¡es mi turno!" gritó Naruto liberándose de la cola, cayendo en el lomo de la bestia, logrando pararse en esta "¡Todos cúbranme! ¡Haremos volar el portal!" anunció este, haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, pero se recuperaron rápidamente antes de asentir "¡Llevanos lo más cerca al portal, solo tenemos un disparo!" El Kyubi asintió, dando un gran salto, corriendo por el aire.

 _"¡ **patéticos mortales! ¡me las pagaran!"**_ gritó el monstruo mientras forzaba al portal a abrirse más, antes de lanzar su gran mazo en su dirección, seguido de más bolas de energía que nublaron todo el lugar, como una lluvia furiosa que venía en su dirección **_"¡mueran! ¡mueran todos!"_** gritó este mientras disparaba sin descanso las esperas.

"¡koneko!" Gritó Naruto, haciendo que el kyubi agitara la cola que sujetaba a la chica y la lanzara con mucha fuerza. Esta voló como un proyectil, golpeando el enorme garrote con sus guanteletes, haciéndolo pedazos. La chica fue recuperada en al aire por el zorro, quien siguió corriendo sin descanso hacia el portal "¡Ravel!" gritó este alertando a la chica, notando como varios Fallens normales había saltado para interceptarlos.

La pequeña rubia agitó circularmente su báculo, creando una tormenta de fuego a su alrededor de quemó a todos "¡Asia!" gritó ahora el rubio, mirando las innumerables bolas de energía que venían en su dirección. La rubia no contestó, volviendo a crear un domo a su alrededor, cosa que hizo que el grupo avanzara sin temor hacia el portal "¡Ross! ¡AHORA!" gritó el rubio, agitando su mano al ver que estaban relativamente cerca.

La chica nórdica asiente y, canalizando su magia, crea un gran resplandor que ilumina por completo el campo de batalla, incluso la bestia tuvo que cubrirse los ojos nuevamente "¡Es el momento! ¡Démosle con todo lo que tenemos!" gritó el rubio mientras extendía ambas manos al frente "¡ **ITTOU SHURA**!" grita este, soltando toda la energía que había en su interior.

El Kyubi sintió más energía prestada, por lo que abrió sus fauces, creando una gran esfera de energía roja y negra. La esfera se mescló con el poder de Naruto, volviéndose de color morada por el color azul de su energía. Eso no fue todo, pues a diferencia del ataque de Miko, este comenzó a rotar como si fuera un Rasengan normal de Naruto. Cuando la luz cegadora murió, el Alpha Fallen abrió los ojos solo para ver al Kyubi frente a él, teniendo una bola de energía entre sus fauces.

 **"¡ BIJŪDAMA!"  
 _(Bola Bestia con Cola)_**

La esfera fue disparada desde las fauces del Kyubi, pero en cuanto tocó al enorme Fallen, esta estalló en forma de un colosal pilar horizontal, que además se arremolinaba como un taladro. EL Alpha fallen se desintegró como si nada, viendo con extrema estupefacción como literalmente era barrido de la faz de la tierra **_'Yo…'_** fueron sus pensamientos mientras lo único que quedaba era su ojo **_'¡YO!'_** gritó mentalmente antes de finalmente morir.

No fue el único, todos los demás enormes colosos Fallens a sus espaldas fueron borrados por la explosión. Finalmente, el portal parecía ser incapaz de aguantar tanta energía, consumiéndose a sí mismo antes de terminar en una enorme explosión que terminó con muchos rayos de energía desperdigados por doquier.

Los soldados miraron boquiabiertos como, de la explosión resultantes, un Kyubi salía victorioso rompiendo la bruma de la explosión, la cual empeoró en el momento en que salió de ella. Cayendo al suelo y rompiéndolo mientras frenaba, miró detrás de él para ver los últimos brillos antes de que la explosión terminara junto a todos sus amigos, quienes se cubrieron por las grandes cantidades de aire (ost end)

El brillo morado del cielo desapareció, dejándose ver el cielo azulado y hermoso de siempre. No había rastro alguno de Fallens, era como si el portal se los hubiera tragado a todos cuando se cerró. El grupo observaba el campo de batalla mientras jadeaba, cansado por tanto esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo.

Estuvieron un rato recuperando el aliento y observando por si había algún enemigo más, pero no fue el caso. Dando por terminado el asalto, todo mundo dejó escapar un gran grito de victoria "¡LO LOGRAMOS!" gritó el grupo de adolescentes, menos Kyubi, quien solo bufó divertido.

No fueron los únicos, los guardias también gritaron por la victoria, comenzando a aclamar al pequeño grupo, rodeándolos completamente. Naruto y sus amigos fueron sujetados y lanzados varias veces al aire, escuchando las ovaciones de los guerreros, elogios agradecidos. Todos tenían la misma mirada brillante de felicidad.

Mientras esto pasaba, en las murallas recientemente reconstruidas con madera, se encontraba Yasaka, Miko y Kuno, al igual que Kushina. Podían verlo algo borroso, pero sabía lo que estaba sucediendo "Kushina, tu…" dijo Yasaka, cubriéndose con un típico abanico de mano japonés "…has parido a un niño muy…interesante" se ríe ella, debajo de su ventilador.

Kushina no respondió de inmediato, sino que miró a su hijo junto a sus amigos siendo recibidos como grandes héroes a cierta de distancia de ella. ella solo pudo sonreír con orgullo, sabiendo perfectamente que su hijo estaba sonriendo "si…aunque no pude criarlo o verlo crecer, me siento bien de ver que es un gran chico" dijo ella mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

 **"¡se ha convertido en un pequeño héroe!"**

 **Bueno, a partir de aquí todo empezó a ir muy rápido. Yo y mis amigos fuimos tratados como celebridades, como… ¡héroes! Recibidos con gran alegría, con palmas, con gritos de emoción y de admiración. Una extraña mescla de agradecimiento, así como de esperanza por aquellos que habíamos logrado salvar durante la invasión.**

 **Por mi parte, era la primera vez que tenía tanto reconocimiento. Como un chico huérfano que literalmente nació sin nada especial, era un sueño hecho realidad. Todo lo que había estado soñando comenzaba a materializarse de golpe, ¡incluso unas cuantas chicas (10) Yokai se me acercaron para coquetear! Fue una lástima que Koneko-chan las espantara, creo que no le cae bien las chicas Yokai.**

 **¡Ross-chan estuvo rodeada de chicos! ¡Le habían pedido matrimonio! Claro, ella no aceptó, pero logró convencerlos a todos sus pretendientes a hacer un par de…modelaje no heterosexual entre ellos. Apuesto que nadie nunca hubiera aceptado, pero estaban tan "locos" por ella que aceptaron sin cuestionarla. Fue el mejor día de su vida.**

 **Ravel-chan…**

"¡Escuchaste esto padre!" gritó la pequeña rubia mientras sostenía su cámara confiable, grabando el memorable momento para su familia "¡una vez más chicos!" grita ella a todos los Yokais que estaban a su alrededor, quienes comenzaban a gritar su nombre "¡EN TU CARA, RISER-BAKA!" dice ella mientras golpea superficialmente la lente de la cámara, acabando su grabación.

 **Ella estaba grabando todo lo que podía, parecía estar buscando pruebas donde demuestre sus logros en Kioto primordial. Dejando a un lado que entrar a Kioto primordial era un logro y, sobre todo, convivir en el palacio real era un estúpido gran logro, ella estaba empeñada en documentar cada uno de ellos, por pequeño que fuese. No la culpo, yo tampoco podía creer lo que pasaba.**

 **Richard desapareció literalmente, no lo habíamos visto mientras disfrutábamos de los lujos. Claro, cuando llegamos por primera vez a la ciudad en grupo, fue asaltado por una enorme cantidad de féminas, incluyendo también a la misma Yasaka. Tomando en cuenta a una Kuno llamándolo papá, un ejército de chicas persiguiéndolo y lo pegajosa que podía ser Yasaka, no me sorprende que haya desaparecido.**

 **Asia fue otra que no disfrutó mucho los nuevos cambios. A diferencia de Ross-chan, ella no recibió propuestas de matrimonio. La gente la llamaba "Santa Pura", así como también "Doncella divina" por su extrema pureza. La trataron como una pequeña diosa, cosa que la intimidó e hizo bastante avergonzada, por lo que siempre intentó desaparecer de la vista pública. En noticias no relacionadas, también estuvo buscando a nuestro amigo desaparecido.**

 **Sobre Koneko-chan…por alguna razón estaba distante. Intenté hablarle, pero no me respondía, dándome la espalda en todo momento. Ella tampoco parecía contenta con la fama, aunque respondía amablemente a sus admiradores y siendo bastante cariñosa con los niños.**

 **En aquel momento extrañaba a que me golpeara y se burlara de mí, pues esta distancia me ponía muy nervioso, ya que creía que había hecho algo mal. ¿quizás estuvo mal verle su forma gato? ¿quizás estuvo mal abrir los ojos mientras se trasformaba en su forma humana? ¿estuvo mal haberle dicho que me parecía sexi mientras ella me miraba con esos ojos asesinos? Había muchas cosas que había hecho mal y no tenía idea de que disculparme.**

 **Otra noticia fue que la directora Tsunade ya sabía sobre la situación. No nos habló mucho por la trasmisión debido a lo "caro" que podía ser hablar en distancia dimensionales. Nos dio un plazo de una semana, así como el dinero en nuestras cuentas para volver usando el viaje por portales. No dijo mucho más, dijo que hablaría con nosotros personalmente, cosa que me pareció bastante malo.**

 **Desconozco cuanto tiempo estuvimos en recuperación o jugando por ahí antes de aquel último enfrentamiento, pero si se cuántos días pasaron luego de ellos. De esta forma, pasó rápidamente cuatro días desde el último asalto. La gran fiesta de condecoración y coronación del nuevo rey fue el quinto día.**

 **Los problemas no parecían desaparecer.**

 **"¿ir a dónde?"**

Preguntó Naruto con grandes ojos, ya que esto era demasiado raro para él. No era el único en la habitación con confusión en su rostro. Yasaka, por otro lado, fue su guia, quien suspiró cansada "Nos dirigimos actualmente al salón del rey" respondió ella de forma tajante, no parecía querer decir mucho más.

Naruto levantó la ceja, mirando todo el nuevo lugar "esto es el palacio imperial, es un pasillo muy largo" dijo sorprendido, ya que el había estado viviendo un tiempo en el lugar, pero jamás había entrado en esta zona, la zona central "¿para qué vamos allá?" preguntó este, todavía intrigado por su sorpresivo llamado.

Yasaka no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo "El Rey quiere verlos" respondió ella, sorprendiendo a todo el grupo "Parece que ha tomado interés en ustedes, quizás por sus grandes actuaciones" dijo ella al aire, no con intenciones de responderles a los adolescentes.

"¿el rey? ¿no eras tú el rey o la reina o lo que sea?" preguntó Naruto, extremadamente confundido ahora. Yasaka no respondió, cosa que aumento su ansiedad sobre el tema. Miró a sus amigos, quienes, a diferencia de él, parecían tener expresiones difíciles en su rostro, parecían tener cierta idea de lo que pasaba.

"escuché sobre las reglas reales" dijo Koneko de repente, llamando la atención de sus amigos "cuando una lucha entre herederos ocurre, el más fuerte y vencedor del duelo se convertirá en el nuevo gobernante de Kioto" dijo ella, haciendo que sus amigos abrieran los ojos.

"¡¿Miko-san?! ¡es una locura!" grita Naruto, agitando su cabeza en negación "¡ella no puede ser la reina, rey o lo que sea!" negó el rubio, gritándole a Yasaka, quien no respondía "¡quizás estaba siendo controlada, pero ella tienes ideas raras sobre gobernar!" gritó el, pues conocía un poco de la personalidad de la mujer y ya era desquiciada antes de ser controlada.

"Me duele que digas cosas tan hirientes sobre mi" habló una voz en la lejanía, llamando su atención. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando vio a la hermosa mujer que, usando un hermoso kimono rojo, hacía gala con su presencia "pensé que estábamos en buenos términos, niño" dijo ella mirándolo con rojos rasgados.

Naruto tragó saliva. Aunque la habían derrotado anteriormente, fue un golpe de suerte en realidad. Su vista giró un momento, notando otra persona en la habitación "¡Richard!" grita emocionado, ya que no lo había visto en un largo tiempo. este se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes, esperando pacientemente.

Todo su grupo oye el nombre, mirando sorprendido al pelinegro, quien saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te perdiste la mejor fiesta de tu vida" se burla el rubio, golpeándolo en su pecho desnudo "¡hey! ¡volviste a ser pelinegro!" nota el rubio, feliz de que su amigo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

Este asintió "si, estuve recuperando mis energías, mi cabello volvió a la normalidad cuando estuve al 100%, lamento haberlos hecho preocupar" se disculpa este, sonando un poco apenado "bonito…kimono" dice el pelinegro notando las ropas de Asia, quien era la única del grupo que usaba un Kimono. Esta se sonroja furiosamente de vergüenza, ya que fue obligada a usarlo por sus seguidores.

"supongo que tu también fuiste llamado por el Rey" dice el rubio a su amigo, quien asiente seriamente "¿alguna idea?" este niega con la cabeza "vaya, pensé que sabrías algo" suspiró cansado, rascándose la cabeza "¿eh? ¿y esas ropas?" pregunta intrigado, notando como no tenía pantalones normales, sino algo mucho más complicado.

En primeras parecía solo una manta negra rasgada extremadamente larga. Sin embargo, había placas negras como armadura y que estaban atadas a su cintura con cadenas gruesas. Las placas negras solo estaban en uno de sus muslos, todo lo demás fue cubierto por la manta negra.

"estaba cansado de romper pantalones cuando era Kyubi y mi forma Mazoku es muy…voluminosa" contó este, algo avergonzado "no quería usar una falta, esto era lo mejor que se me ocurrió" dijo cansado y frustrado, rascándose una mejilla. Todos lo vieron, de hecho, parecía la ropa del típico rey demonio que aparece en cualquier juego.

El rubio asintió "tiene sentido" admitió, para luego negar con la cabeza "¡el rey!" exclamó, intentando concentrarse "¿podemos continuar ya?" preguntó a Yasaka, quien dudó un momento para luego asentir "Yosh, espero que sea un buen tipo" dijo al notar que ambas hermanas no eran las líderes, era un tercero.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron en par, mostrando lo que él podría imaginarse, era el salón del trono. Todos entraron lentamente, viendo los alrededores. Como suponían, era grande, oriental y muy…muy lujoso. Mientras se adentraban, sus miradas notaron algo extraño "hey, no hay nadie sentado" notó el rubio, dándose cuenta que la habitación siempre estuvo vacia.

Antes que pudiese decir algo, vio como Yasaka y Miko caminaron hacia el trono vacío, solo para estar de pie a los lados de este "he estado un poco…ocupado" dijo Belmont mientas seguía caminando, dejando a sus amigos atrás "había mucho trabajo que hacer, una ciudad que restructurar y ordenar, traidores que borrar" dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía su caminata hacia el trono.

Este, sin embargo, se quedó en medio del trono y sus amigos, dándoles la espalda "lamento no haber estado con ustedes, fueron días muy trabajosos y agotadores, realmente me hubiera gustado divertirme con ustedes, pero…tenía una gran responsabilidad" dice con un tono muerto, así como cansado.

Naruto estaba completamente perdido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró a sus amigos, buscando alguna explicación, pero todos tenían esa mirada, esa mescla de incredulidad y reproche en sus ojos "hehe" se ríe de mala gana Ravel, quien sudaba profundamente "¿Cómo te llamamos ahora? ¿Rey o…?" estas palabras sorprendieron al rubio, quien giró su mirada hacia su amigo.

"¿Maoh?"

 **[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: AWAKEN (Pillar Men Theme) || Metal Cover by RichaadEB]**

Ante la mirada de sus amigos, este fue cubierto por un aura roja y negra. un par de grandes cuernos crecieron en su cabeza, una larga cola escamosa o draconiana y un par de alas, las cuales tenían el mismo aspecto demoniaco-Draconiano que su cola. La piel en sus manos fue cambiada por una escamosa hecha de placas negras que terminaban en su antebrazo. Una de sus piernas visibles, mostró como la misma trasformación ocurrió desde sus pies, a su rodilla, ganando el mismo aspecto monstruoso.

"hehe" se rio nuevamente Ravel, quien sudaba aún más al verle trasformado "esto es absurdo" dijo ella mientras apretaba sus manos "sabía que había leído sobre Mazokus, solo que…no quería creer que era amiga de uno" dijo ella mientras su sonrisa nerviosa solo aumentaba "Gran aniquilador, heraldo de la destrucción, encarnación de la oscuridad, el anticristo, emperador del mal" dijo ella, con su pequeño cuerpo temblando en una mescla de miedo y emoción.

"Los mazokus fueron mortales bendecidos por el verdadero infierno, malditos para destruir todo lo que alguna vez aman y amaran…todo por rescatar un alma del averno" contó ella, haciendo jadear a sus amigos "El primer Satán fue un Mazoku y luchó contra Dioses y ángeles antes de que los Fallens llegaran a nuestro mundo" contó ella, describiéndolo como una raza más antigua que sus mismos enemigos.

"¿ellos eran los malos antes de que los Fallens nos invadieran?" susurró Rossweisse, todavía en un estado incrédulo por lo que había oído "imposible, no puede ser" negó ella, mirando a su amigo "pero si belmont-senpai es…es nuestro amigo" dijo ella, todavía incapaz de procesar todo lo que escuchaba.

"como podrán haber imaginado, no soy un simple herrero" dijo el pelinegro, todavía dándoles la espalda "mi destino es…acabar con toda la luz en el mundo, el bien es mi enemigo" dijo este mientras miraba su mano demoniaca "pero eso no importa ahora, mis acciones son solo mías, no pienso justificarme por pertenecer a una raza oscura" decía este mientras seguía caminando hacia el trono.

"fui sellado hace unos años porque era muy peligroso para el mundo, eso es…fácil de entender" decía este, caminando lentamente "no recuerdo nada de mi pasado a consecuencia, pero puedo sentirlo…puedo sentir mis pecados persiguiéndome…atormentándome" dijo este, perdido un momento mirando su sombra.

Este agitó ligeramente su cabeza "luego de mi despertar, estuve en los Black Hunter, sexto escuadrón de la milicia mundial" contó un poco sobe él mientras caminaba a pasos calmados hacia el trono "Maté mucha gente por la paz, enseñé a una chica a como matar, cree muchas armas para matar…Yo era un arma para matar" dijo finalmente llegando al trono y mirándolo directamente.

"Era un soldado entre las sombras, siempre vigilando, siempre matando" susurró, como si tuviera recordando viejos traumas "aun con mis poderes sellados, luche para proteger la paz en silencio, entre las sombras" decía mientras se volteaba, mirando a sus amigos "me cansé de luchar, me harté de matar, quise vivir" declaró este con un tono cansado, tono que entristeció a las mujeres rubias que estaban a sus lados.

Este se sentó lentamente en el trono, acomodándose en silencio "pero parece que no importe que tanto haya huido, que tanto haya sacrificado…no puedo dejar de luchar, incluso si cobardemente huyo de mi destino, este repugnante mundo no deja de obligarme a matar" dijo este seriamente, con sus ojos dorados brillando intensamente "por eso hoy estoy sentado aquí" decía este, antes de colocar una de sus manos en el trono y la otra cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

 **[2:10 de la song]**

 **"Soy el nuevo emperador de Kioto, el Maoh"** declaró este, haciendo estremecer a sus compañeros por haber levantado un poco su voz " **y en cuanto recuperé todos mis poderes sellados, yo dominaré el mundo** " reveló este, haciendo jadear a sus compañeros " **pero primero, quiero enfrentar a mis antiguos compañeros, quiero romper todos mis lazos de amistad** " dijo este con una sonrisa terriblemente malévola. Dicho esto, extendió sus alas, creando una gran cantidad de aire que sacudió a sus antiguos amigos.

 **"¡enfréntenme! ¡héroes!"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: El último libro de Minato, el cuento del héroe antiguo, Naruto**

* * *

 **Haré 4 episodios. 1 de Naruto (terminado), 1 de Ravel y Rossweisse (terminado), 1 de Koneko(este es mi favorito 7u7) y el ultimo tratará sobre los que me faltan (empezando), para ahorrar tiempo. luego de ello vendría el epilogo y eso sería todo. Los reescribiré lo más rápido posible uwu (se me borraron los caps uwu)**


	22. Chapter 21: El último libro de Minato

**The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

Capítulo 21: El último libro de Minato

* * *

 **"¡enfréntenme, héroes!"**

El grito salvaje que salió de su garganta sacudió toda la habitación. Su sonrisa desquiciada hizo temblar a sus antiguos compañeros, ya que estaban sedientas de sangre, almas, vidas. Sus ojos dorados brillaban en locura, mostrando un nuevo lado sádico del pelinegro. Por otra parte, sus grandes cuernos demoniacos y su aspecto en sí también influía mucho en el peso de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se disolvió se trasformó en confusión "esperen un momento" dijo con su tono de siempre, sacando un pequeño pergamino y lo leía "se supone que luego de mi monologo, uno de ustedes tiene que enfrentarme con otro monologo inspirador donde intentaban detenerme, retándome a un duelo a muerte" leyó este mientras se rascaba la mejilla y miraba a sus amigos, ya que estos se quedaron congelados durante mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro miro a sus amigos, quienes parpadeaban confundidos "¿me he equivocado en algo? ¿mi actuación como Maoh falló?" se preguntó a sí mismo, frotándose la barbilla "comenzare de nuevo" decía este mientras se arreglaba la garganta "Yo …monologo sobre pasado triste… ¡dominaré el mundo!" exclamó nuevamente en locura y sadismo.

Todo fue silencio nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Lo único que se pudo escuchar además del silencio, fue la risa contenida de ambas mujeres rubias a su lado, quienes parecían tener problemas para no reírse. Esto frustró al azabache, quien frunció el ceño y bajo el pergamino cuando notó que no estaba funcionando como él pensaba.

"que… ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó por todos sus amigos, parpadeando confundido ya que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía "¿esto es alguna clase de broma pesada?" preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, ya que finalmente se daba cuenta que todo era una clase de actuación.

Su amigo azabache suspiró cansado "no, solo era un procedimiento forzado" respondió Yasaka divertida "mis ancestros dijeron que, si el nuevo rey quiere dejar el trono, debía de ser derrotado en una batalla" explicó ella señalándole al azabache "eso o protagonizar una escena mítica del pasado, la típica historia del rey demonio contra los héroes" dijo ella, riéndose entre dientes.

"¿es en serio?" preguntó Ravel, todavía en guardia "¿no eres malvado o has sido corrompido por la oscuridad?" preguntó ella, todavía cuidadosa sobre el pelinegro. Este lo pensó un momento antes de negar "okey, es suficiente para mi" respondió ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro aliviado.

"¿eso quiere decir que el nuevo Rey es Belmont-senpai?" preguntó Rossweisse, un poco perdida al respecto, consiguiente la afirmación de las kitsunes rubias "oh, vaya, eso suena genial" dijo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que, por la expresión de su compañero, no parecía contento con su cargo.

"¿Qué clase de regla imperial estúpida es esa?" preguntó Koneko, notando como la mayoría de normas de la familia imperial era una seria broma que todos se tomaban literal "¿Por qué no solo lo discuten políticamente? Quizás haya alguien bueno por ahí para ser rey" propuso ella, notando la inconformidad de su amigo también.

El azabache negó con la cabeza "no es que no se pueda, no me dejan hacerlo" reveló él, mirando a dagas a ambas mujeres a su lado "estoy atado a este cargo por encima de mi voluntad, la presión popular y, sobre todo, la responsabilidad me obliga a estar sentado a este trono, sin olvidar que las herederas abusan de mi ignorancia sobre el tema para dejarme sin opciones" explicó este, señalando que las verdaderas culpables eran las Kyubis.

"¡hey, eso apesta!" exclamó Ravel, entendiendo finalmente el caso puesto ella también lo sufre con su familia "no puedes obligar a alguien a cumplir tus roles solo porque aburre, ¡eso es aprovecharse de un agujero legal!" le gritó a Yasaka, quien no parecía para nada molesta con sus palabras.

La rubia alzó los hombros "no es solo porque me aburre, lo hago por mi gente" se defendió ella, sonriendo "sin contar sus poderes sellados, es muy fuerte y pertenece a una raza extinta" dijo ella mirando al azabache, que la miraba enojado "por otra parte, en un lapso de tres días ordenó nuestra aristocracia corrupta con mano de hierro, así como administrar la ciudad perfectamente, es mucho mejor rey que yo" admitió ella, no teniendo pena por mencionarlo.

El grupo miró al azabache nuevamente "dije que estaba ocupado" fue su única respuesta sobre el tema "Kioto primordial ya tenía serios problemas de administración, sin olvidar las cabezas de clan corruptas que intentaron sublevarse, no podía dejarlos así" admitió este, escuchándose como si se estuviera lamentando de sus acciones.

Esta vez fue Asia quien habló "esto es raro" dijo ella, callando a todos "Yasaka-sama y Miko-sama fueron entrenadas toda una vida para servir su pueblo, entre las dos podrían complementarse y dirigir esta ciudad" dijo ella, sabiendo que ambas podían hacer coas que separadas no "¿Por qué esa necesidad de que Belmont-senpai sea rey?" preguntó ella, mirando con ojos entrecerrados.

Curiosa e irónicamente, el que respondió fue el azabache "no importa de qué raza sea, el heredero del rey debe de ser un Kyubi, eso fue escrito en una de las grandes leyes reales" dijo el azabache, mirando a Yasaka con ojos afilados "de ser el Rey un no Yokai o alguien fuera de la familia real, debe de casarse con un miembro de la familia real para seguir la línea sucesoria de herederos" sus amigos jadearon sorprendidos.

"eso significa que su amigo está obligado a casarse con una de nosotras" explicó Miko, hablando con un tono bastante infantil, cosa que sonaba a una burla para ellos "o con ambas, nuestras reglas permitan la poligamia" se rio ella la expresión de todos sus amigos, las cuales eran muy divertidas para ella.

"eso significa que…" susurró Naruto, con los ojos como platos "¡¿realmente puedo casarme con todas mis admiradoras?! -¡ITAI!" gritó el al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, el cual fue dado por Koneko " ¡hey, eso dolió, maldita sea!" maldijo este mientras sentía mareos por el manotazo de antes.

"si…técnicamente si puedes" respondió el azabache, con un sudor en su frente al ver a su amigo siendo golpeado "aunque no existe divorcio, por lo que tendrías que tener cuidado, ya que la única forma de separarse es si tu pareja se muere" Naruto tragó duro ante sus palabras, ya que eso sonaba que esas mujeres tendrían que matarlo si querían volver a su vida de solteras.

"por eso no existen muchos harems por más que sea un estado polígamo, estúpido idiota" le susurró Koneko, haciendo que el rubio asienta finalmente entendiendo, aunque adolorido. Aunque no lo quería demostrar, estaba un poco feliz de que Koneko le hablara después de tantos días y, sobre todo, parecía preocuparse por su seguridad.

"si…ha habido algunos casos de muerte por divorcio, lo cual no es considerado delito" admitió el azabache, recordando haber leído documentos al respecto "en todo caso, eso depende de la pareja, ya que hay feminicidios y masculinicidio por igual," añadió este mientras recordaba todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos días.

"no lo digas como si nuestra relación fuera así" dijo Yasaka con un tono juguetón mientras se acercaba a él, usando su uña para delinear sus músculos "piénsalo…tendremos muchos niños lindos, pequeños cachorros con los cuales jugar" susurró ella en su oído, cosa que parecía interesarle un poco al azabache.

Naruto sudo ligeramente "miren…realmente no sé qué decir" dijo todavía sin saber qué hacía en el lugar "digo, por lo poco que he escuchado suena a que él sería un buen rey, pero obviamente no quiere serlo" dijo el rubio, haciendo asentir a su amigo "y aunque posiblemente va en contra de alguna norma moral, la amistad es primero" decía este seriamente, aunque realmente solo estaba repitiendo lo que Asia le decía detrás de él.

El azabache le miró desde su trono "gracias por su apoyo, pero esto es territorio burocrático, no pueden ayudarme, aunque quieran" dijo este cerrando los ojos "pensé que podría ser divertido, por eso elegí esta opción" reveló este, suspirando cansado "ya veré que hago, pero hoy mismo dejaré de ser rey" declaró este, muy serio al respecto.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio "ya oyeron al rey, pueden retirarse" dijo Yasaka seriamente, cosa que no le gusta nadie, pero aun así cumplieron con sus palabras "¿quiere ir a relajarse a las aguas termales, mi rey?" preguntó ella al azabache, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

"no" respondió inexpresivamente, sonando extremadamente aburrido mientras estaba sentado en su trono "de hecho, iré a darme una ducha solo, necesito pensar" dijo este mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba a sus amigos irse "…necesito pensar…" susurró antes de ser envuelto por sus alas, desapareciendo en un brillo negro similares a llamas.

Miko vio a su hermana frustrada a un lado "¿qué clase de movimiento virginal fue ese?" le preguntó ella con un tono burlón, logrando molestarla "pareces una virgen de mediana edad sin saber cómo encantar a un chico…que triste y lamentable eres" se rio ella con diversión oscura, ocultándola tras las mangas de su kimono.

Mientras esto sucedía y el salón del trono se llenaba de fuego azul por la pelea de ambas hermanas, el grupo de protagonista se alejaban a pasos calmados "entonces…en realidad tiene como 12 horas antes de la fiesta, ¿no?" preguntó este, calculando mentalmente el tiempo "todo esto es tan…absurdo ¿no?" dijo el rubio forzando una sonrisa. Sin embargo, nadie respondía, solo hubo silencio.

 **Era difícil hablar luego de todo lo que había pasado. Las intenciones de su compañero eran tan claras como el agua, incluso para mí…él solo buscaba una forma de cómo decirnos algo sobre él. Su excusa fue bastante obvia, notando como realmente no tenía sentido alguno más allá del mensaje que quiso transmitir.**

 **Lo que hacía pensar a todos era ¿Qué parte de su monologo fue real? ¿Qué parte de ello podía ser verdad? Al hacerlo pasar como un simple guion, nadie podía asegurar si algunos de los hechos eran o no verdad, todo quedaba en escepticismo. Por otra parte, la parte que quizás si se podía afirmar, es que él en algún punto de su vida, fue al averno para salvar a alguien.**

 **Con esta idea en mente, todos nos alejamos del lugar y nos dividimos, necesitábamos pensar mejor las cosas. También resulta que teníamos cosas pendientes que hacer cada uno y quizás algún que otro tenía problemas personales con los cuales lidiar, por eso no intenté interponerme, sé que hay momentos donde uno necesita estar solo.**

 **Con mi equipo disuelto, regresé al único lugar que por el momento y en esta dimensión podía llamar hogar.**

 **"¡onii-chan!"**

El saludo efusivo de Naruko fue un gran recibimiento, siendo embestido por un pequeño borrón rubio, el cual le hizo girar varias veces sobre sí mismo "Hey, Naruko-chan" Saluda este, riéndose ente dientes a lo fácil que había sido para él acostumbrarse a su hermana pequeña.

"¡¿es cierto que tú y tus amigos fueron a luchar solos contra los Fallens?!" preguntó ella, totalmente emocionada "es cierto que tu hiciste PAM, POM, PUAH, SPLASH" dijo ella imitando los sonidos de los diferentes tipos de ataques que los soldados vieron y esparcieron a modo de rumor, obviamente están exagerados.

"algo así" responde el rubio, riéndose nerviosamente al ver a su hermana pequeña comportándose como una…hermana pequeña "te contaré todo con lujos y detalles, pero quería ver cómo iban las cosas en el barrio Uzumaki" dijo este mirando por todos los lados "veo que va bien" sonríe este cuando nota la gente saludándolo desde lejos.

Naruto asintió a sus palabras "si, solo unas cuantas casas fueron dañadas, los civiles estuvieron a salvo gracias al protocolo de seguridad de cada casa, nadie resulto herido" dijo ella antes de suspirar triste "sin embargo, nuestra fuerza personal de soldados ya casi no…existe" Naruto bajo la mirada triste, recordando a todos esos guerreros que le acompañaron y murieron para abrir el gran domo que los encerraba.

"escuché que hubo una ceremonia, lamento no haber asistido" se disculpó el rubio, recordando que, en ese tiempo de la ceremonia, él estaba inconsciente junto a sus amigos. Su madre por otro lado, al estar lejos junto a Yasaka durante la explosión, no cayeron inconscientes y fueron las que movilizaron a todos sus amigos hacia los hospitales.

Naruko sonrió, negando con la cabeza "no te preocupes onii-chan, todos saben que estabas inconsciente, no podíamos despertarte solo para asistir a una ceremonia" se rio ella, recordando a su hermano completamente vendado el primer día e recuperación. Naruto se rio entre dientes, no habiendo experimentado eso.

El rubio no respondió a sus palabras durante un buen rato "¿hay un lugar donde podría dar mi pesame?" preguntó el con un tono bajo, sorprendiendo a su hermana, quien dudando asintió "¿podrías llevarme?" su hermana asintió nuevamente "gracias, Naruko-chan" agradece este mientras le frotaba la cabeza con algo de cariño. Su hermana se le queda mirando en silencio.

No demoraron mucho, el barrio Uzumaki era grande, pero era solo una parte de Kioto. Casi rodeando la ciudad, al otro extremo de la entrada, se encontraba un pequeño cementerio. A diferencia de los cementerios convencionales, aquí no se enterraban los restos, simplemente se esparcían las cenizas y luego escribiendo su nombre en unos enormes pilares. En el centro del todo, había una figura de alguna clase de dios o doncella.

Naruto se encontraba en ese lugar junto a su hermana, pero a diferencia de ella, él traía un ramo de flores blancas y una botella de madera "Es ese, onii-chan" dice la chica, señalándole uno de los pilares, el cual parece haber sido puesto actualmente "esos son los soldados que murieron en…la invasión" dijo con un tono triste.

Su hermano mayor asiente en silencio, acercándose hacia el pilar. Naruko intentó ir tras él, pero una señal de su parte la hizo retroceder, asintiendo y quedándose en su lugar, dejándolo continuar solo. De esta forma, Naruto caminó hacia el pilar, quedándose a corta distancia de este.

Lentamente se arrodilla y deja el ramo en el pilar, quedándose un rato en silencio "Técnicamente, somos familia" susurra este, escuchando las ráfagas de aire que ensombrecían al lugar "no los conocí, pero apuesto a que tenían mucha gente que sí lo hacían, personas por las cuales se volvieron soldados, personas por las cuales dieron su vida para protegerlos" dijo este mientras inclinaba su cabeza completamente, chocando contra el suelo.

"¡muchas gracias, gracias por su esfuerzo!" exclamó este, con el mejor tono de sargento que tenía, aunque su voz estuviese temblando "¡sin su ayuda, yo ni nadie hubiese sobrevivido! ¡aunque sabían que iban a morir, no dudaron en seguir luchando! ¡Realmente agradezco su ayuda!" dice mientras dejaba escapar lagrimas amargas desde sus ojos.

"pero…" dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza "…me hubiera gustado que nadie muriese, no fue justo para ninguno de ustedes" dijo con algo de rabia en su voz, una rabia dirigida hacia sí mismo "¡por eso, me volveré más fuerte! ¡protegeré lo que tanto intentaron proteger! ¡su sacrificio no será en vano! ¡es una promesa!" exclama este, con lágrimas que intentaba controlar.

Dicho esto, toma la botella de madera a su lado, abriéndola "sin embargo, aún estamos de fiesta, tomémonos un pequeño respiro y celebremos" dijo forzando una sonrisa, rociando el envase en el suelo "esto va por ustedes, chicos" dijo viendo todo el licor saliendo de la jarra y manchando la tierra.

Hecho esto, coloca la jarra a un lado y reza un momento, antes de levantarse "Yosh" dice mientras se limpia los ojos llorosos de hace un momento "¡no los olvidaré, pueden confiar en mí!" se despidió este con una sonrisa, caminando fuera del lugar. en poco tiempo se encontró con su hermana, quien estaba dando sus respetos a otro pilar "¿Naruko-chan?" pregunta este, confundido.

Esta le mira un momento, sonriéndole "aquí está el nombre de papá" dice ella, sorprendiendo a su hermano "el no quería un entierro especial ni nada parecido, su nombre fue escrito junto a las personas que consideraba amigos" dice ella señalándolo, notando que el nombre de su padre estaba escrito como cualquier otro.

"lo conocí muy poco, murió cuando era muy pequeña" admite ella, sonriendo "pero recuerdo vagamente como era, se preocupaba mucho por mi" recuerda ella con una sonrisa triste "mamá dice que fue alguien muy apasionado en lo que hacía, recuerdo que me contaba muchas historias antes de dormir, sé que fueron historias de su trabajo" recuerda ella con cariño, tocando el pilar de su padre.

"¿Cuántas personas han muerto ya? ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir por esa gente mala?" pregunta ella, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas amargas de su rostro "me hubiera gustado tener una familia normal, ir a la escuela, tener muchos amigos…tener una fiesta de cumpleaños donde estén papá y tu…pero eso nunca se va a poder" dice mientras araña el pilar con sus uñas "este mundo es muy cruel, onii-chan…es muy cruel" repite ella mientras lloraba en silencio, la pérdida de su padre.

Naruto a sonríe con tristeza, dándole un abrazo a su hermana "sí, creo que si" dice él mientras recordaba un poco de su pasado y las palabras de aquel anciano "este mundo es muy cruel, pero…lo único que podemos hacer es continuar, ¿verdad?" pregunta este, llamándole la atención a su pequeña hermanita "quien sabe, quizás en un futuro…la suerte nos sonría" dice con una sonrisa.

Naruko abrió los ojos antes de sonreír "claro que si onii-chan, tienes razón" dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos "papá no hubiera querido que este llorando, no es el momento de llorarle tampoco" decía mientras se levantaba completamente, respirando de forma calmada "¿nos vamos? Este lugar me pone muy triste "dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"por supuesto" responde este mientras camina a su lado "¿y bien? ¿mamá esta en casa o algo?" pregunta esté intentando cambiar de tema "después de todo lo que ha pasado, me sorprende que el palacio Uzumaki siga en pie" dice el rubio con una sonrisa forzada recordando que su cas había quedado muy dañado durante la invasión.

Naruko niega con la cabeza "por ahora el Palacio esta…inhabitable" se ríe ella, recordando su antiguo hogar "aunque la oficina de mamá sigue ahí, más o menos es el lugar donde va a trabajar desde que todo comenzó a calmarse" de repente ella suelta una pequeña risa "mamá se queja del ruido por las reparaciones" el rubio mayor también se ríe, imaginándose a la pelirroja mayor frustrada por el ruido.

"quiero hablar con ella" dice Naruto, esta vez sonando más serio, llamando la atención de su hermana "cuando me enfrenté a ese anciano, reveló cosas bastante serias sobre mi…desaparición" Naruko abrió los ojos ante esto "creo entender lo que sucede, pero primero necesito aclarar algunas cosas con ella" suspiró el rubio, imaginándose lo cansado que sería la conversación.

Naruko le miró en silencio, antes de suspirar "quieres volver al mundo humano, ¿no es cierto, onii-chan?" dice la pequeña rubia congelando a su hermana un momento, antes de que él asienta en silencio "puedo imaginármelo, este lugar es muy aburrido" se ríe ella, ya que ahora era incapaz de decirlo luego de ser casi invadidos.

Naruto se ríe entre dientes mientras le despeina con su mano "¡ya lo creo que sí!" se burla este, siguiendo molestando a su pequeña hermana, ya habiendo acostumbrado a ella "La abuela Tsunade dijo que era mi decisión volver o no, pero…quiero hacerlo" dijo este mirando el cielo azul un rato "tengo un sueño que cumplir" su pequeña hermana se le queda mirando raro, antes de sonreír.

De esta forma ambos hermanos fueron caminando hacia el gran palacio Uzumaki, actualmente en remodelación. Aun se podía ver muchas secuelas tras la gran batalla, los arquitectos hacían lo mejor que podían, pero todo era un caos. Se adentraron rápidamente saltando por fuera, así llegaron al último piso.

Antes que pudieran salir por completo, vieron como una enorme sombra salía desde la cima del palacio, perdiéndose rápidamente en el horizonte "¿ese era sensei?" reconocé Naruko, mirando con grandes ojos como el pelinegro era quien había salido volando de la oficina de su madre.

"parece que, si" dice Naruto mirando con ojos agudos a su amigo pelinegro, aunque ya no podía verlo en realidad "lo ignoraremos por ahora, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer" dice mientras seguía subiendo los pisos de un salto, faltando exactamente uno. Dando el ultimo salto, se encontró en el balcón de la oficina de su madre.

Su madre le miró, notando como ambos de sus hijos habían subido por otro lado, suspirando pesadamente "¡tengo escaleras!" gritó al cielo, sujetándose la cabeza con sumo estrés "¿Por qué nadie usa las escaleras?" se pregunta cansada, recordando como su ultimo visitante había entrado y salido por el balcón también.

"lo siento, pero es más rápido así" se disculpa el rubio, rascándose la cabeza, un poco apenado "Hola madre, ¿buenos días?" pregunta este mirando el cielo un momento, por si se había equivocado en su saludo "¿algo que te tenga estresada?" pregunta el con una sonrisa forzada, no queriendo tener la ira de su madre.

Esta suspira cansada "el nuevo rey y su poder haciéndome decir cosas que él mismo me prohibió contarle, es todo muy estúpido" escupió muy molesta, cosa que hizo temblar a los hermanos "por otro lado, es muy peligroso que siga de esa manera, me gustaría volverlo a sellar" gruñó mientras tocaba el escritorio varias veces con su uña.

Naruto simplemente se quedó callado "a mamá no le agrada el sensei" le susurra su hermana de la forma más silenciosa posible "de lo poco que sé, papá era sensei de mi sensei, así que le tiene resentimiento por no haber protegido a papá" Naruto finalmente entiende, asintiendo a sus palabras.

"creo que ya voy entiendo" le susurró Naruto, notando a su enojada madre calmarse "esperemos un rato que se calme más, luego podemos hablarle de mi caso" Naruko asiente en silencio, haciendo lo que su hermano recomendó. Hablar de temas estresantes cuando una mujer ya está estresada siempre es mala idea.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de ambos, la mujer pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia ellos "cierto… ¿podrías venir un momento por aquí?" pregunta su madre a Naruto, sorprendiéndolo, atinando a señalarse a sí mismo "si, a ti, hijo mío" dijo ella con ojos de muerto al ver lo especial que era su hijo, cosa que había notado los últimos días que lo estaba conociendo.

Este se acerca con duda hasta estar frente al escritorio de su madre "bien…ahora haz esa esfera azul que usaste durante la invasión" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente "quiero verla, quiero asegurarme de algo" dijo ella mirando las manos de su hijo con seriedad.

Este suda un poco, pero asiente a sus palabras. Suspirando, usa ambas manos para intentar crear un Rasengan, pero se dio con la sorpresa que no podía '¿Qué?' se preguntó mentalmente, al ver que ni siquiera era capaz de manifestar su energía mágica. Gruñendo, fuerza su propia energía para salir a flote, logrando crear una pequeña y minúscula esfera, similar a sus primeros intentos.

'esto es exactamente igual a lo que tenía antes de venir aquí' pensó el rubio, teniendo dificultades incluso para materializar el mini-rasengan '¿Por qué? ¡yo podía crear Rasengans normales en la batalla! ¡hasta podía hacerlos gigantes!' pensó enfadado consigo mismo, al ver que había vuelto nuevamente al punto de inicio y todo avance parece haber sido borrado.

Este problema pudo verlo su madre "entiendo" dijo ella cerrando los ojos "esto no es tu culpa, Naruto-kun, no tiene nada que ver contigo" estas palabras asombraron al chico rubio "no es que no tengas la habilidad para hacerlo, solo estas intentando controlar fuerzas que no conoces, usando un entrenamiento inútil en tu caso" dijo ella con una expresión algo triste.

Las palabras confundieron al rubio "hijo mío" dijo Kushina, tomando una gran cantidad de aire "tu no posees energía mágica" declaró ella, sorprendiendo al rubio y dejándolo helado "tú tienes Chakra" dijo ella, revelándole su verdad "la esfera que acabas de crear fue Chakra, no tienes absolutamente nada de energía mágica" reafirmó nuevamente, esperando que el rubio mayor lo entendiera.

Este se quedó callado, no respondió en lo absoluto "¿eh?" fue lo único que dijo, parpadeando varias veces "¿chakra? ¿Qué es Chakra?" pregunta este, sintiendo curiosidad por las revelaciones de su madre. Por otra parte, el había recorrido ciertas partes del mundo, había escuchado el termino, pero no le había tomado interés.

Esta parecía reacia a contarle, pero se resignó "es…una energía completamente diferente" aseguró ella, mirándole a los ojos "por cuestiones biológicas, solo algunos humanos son capaces de tenerla, quizás algunos Yokais, pero son excepciones" divagó un poco, mientras miraba por todos lados "estos humanos son conocidos por ser grandes héroes…o villanos" Naruto tragó fuerte ante sus palabras, mirando con mucha intensidad a su madre.

"bueno, tu sabes que la energía mágica es creada en nuestro cuerpo cuando nuestra energía espiritual y el Ether del ambiente se unen en uno solo" Naruto solo asintió a sus palabras, aunque por la expresión de su rostro no había entendido nada "el Chakra es diferente, ya que es la combinación perfecta de energía física y energía espiritual" explicó ella, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos al recordar a su amigo pelinegro, explicándole algo parecido.

Esta se demoró un poco, parecía divagar en sus pensamientos "n-no he tenido mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos te he analizado cuidadosamente, pero puedo suponer el desperfecto de tus…poderes" decía ella antes de señalarle "en una pelea, tu mente y cuerpo están unidos equilibradamente y parece que esto aumenta cuando tienes grandes impactos emocionales" dijo ella recordando las acciones de su hijo durante la batalla.

El mismo Naruto asentía en silencio, recordando que tenía más poder cuando estaba luchando y estaba acorralado, que ahora mismo "sin embargo, he visto tu gran destreza marcial, por lo que puedo pensar que tu cuerpo ya está muy entrenado" dijo ella recordando aquella técnica clase S que su hijo siempre usa como sello personal "pero tu mente…tu mente aun no lo está" Naruto bajó la cabeza, suspirando cansado al ver que realmente ahora estaba mal.

"lo sabía, sabía que no haber estudiado nunca, iba a traerme problemas después" "no es eso" interrumpió su madre, sorprendiéndolo "tú eres inteligente a tu manera, tienes experiencia" explicó ella, diciéndole que ese no era el problema "lo que sucede contigo, es que no tienes balance, tienes dudas, grandes dudas dentro de tu corazón" dijo ella, mirándole con ojos tristes.

Naruto abrió los ojos y los cerraba lentamente 'tiene razón' dijo mirando sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza 'no puedo ni crear un pequeño Rasengan, eso se debe a que yo…' pensó el rubio, con su mirada perdida recordando su pasado. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deja escapar un largo suspiro "hay algo que tengo que contarte, es importante" susurró con la mirada gacha, estando un poco incómodo.

La pelirroja asintió, sabiendo que esto era importante para él "cuando estaba luchando con el…anciano" decía este, notando el asco en el rostro de su madre al recordarle al traidor "este dijo que…que yo era alguna clase de mesías…malo para ellos" balbuceó este, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarlo "ellos me separaron de ti para matarme, porque era el enemigo de su dios o algo así" dijo con dudas, jugando con sus dedos para calmarse.

Esto sorprendió mucho a su pequeña hermana, quien jadeo sorprendida, pero no hubo cambios en su madre "pero…eso no es importante…por lo menos para mí no lo es" dijo este mirando fuera del balcón "el anciano me contó cómo fue que paré en Japón...mi mamá, mi mamá del orfanato…era miembro de…oblivion" dijo entrecortadamente, con su voz apagándose conforme iba contando.

Esperó un buen tiempo, antes de continuar "mi mamá, mi mamá del orfanato, los traicionó por alguna razón que desconozco, llevándome conmigo y salvándome la vida" explicó este, intentando defenderla con una débil explicación sin fundamentos "no estoy seguro si son los autores, pero ese anciano dijo estar involucrado al ataque a mi orfanato…él fue la causa de que mis hermanos y madre muriesen" reveló, causando que ambas mujeres en la habitación abriesen los ojos.

Luego de su relato, hubo un silencio verdaderamente incómodo. Quizás estaba en el hecho de que estaba llamando madre a otra mujer diferente a la pelirroja frente a él, o quizás por el hecho de que personas biológicamente cercanas a él le quitaron todo lo que alguna vez podía llamar hogar.

Kushina le miró con tristeza, respirando hondo y dejándolo salir tras un largo suspiro "Ven aquí" dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a su hijo, dándole un gran abrazo "no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, sé que no tengo el derecho de llamarme tu madre, no tienes que seguir llamándome así" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque él no podía verlo.

Naruto siguió con su rostro triste "lo siento" se disculpó este, viendo como la pelirroja había logrado ver tras de él rápidamente "no tengo nada en contra de usted o su familia, tengo el presentimiento e que hubiéramos sido una gran familia feliz…pero tengo un hogar que proteger fuera de aquí" contó este, recordando su oro orfanato, donde había muchas personas preciosas para él.

Kushina simplemente se rio "lo sé, lo sé" dijo ella escuchando la dolida voz de su hijo "no soy tan ingenua, si eres igual a tu padre, entonces defenderás ese lugar con garras y colmillos" se rio ella recordando con nostalgia a su esposo "él era igual de terco, siempre pensando en los demás y nunca en él" recordó con tristeza como eso le llevo a la muerte.

El rubio mayor sonrió "suena como un gran tipo" se rio él, recordando la imagen de su padre "pero no puedo hablar de proteger ese lugar sin ser fuerte, por eso mi sueño es ser caballero celestial" dijo este, apretando su puño "tengo un amigo que me lleva mucha ventaja, quiero alcanzarlo" dijo recordando a Vali, su rival y hermano, quien actualmente estaba a la par de él en el larga camino hacia el poder.

Kushina simplemente se rio de sus palabras, antes de tener un silencio cómodo "¿sabes porque te llamamos Naruto?" preguntó ella, haciendo confundir al rubio "es un antiguo y muy olvidado héroe humano, el primer Uzumaki" el rubio abre los ojos al escuchar sus palabras "es un cuento de niños muy antiguo, que relata la historia de un Uzumaki que detuvo la gran guerra santa" dijo ella, sorprendiendo aún más a su hijo mayor.

 **Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…una catástrofe asoló todo lo que alguna vez conocimos. Diferentes mundos chocaron entré sí y se conectaron. Por un momento, hubo paz y tranquilidad, pero las diferencias siempre llevan a discusión, rechazo…guerras. Los nueve mundos comenzaron una guerra interminable entre ellos.**

 **En ese punto de la historia, se le conoce como Armagedón.**

 **Los nueve mundos lucharon interminablemente entre sí, dicen que la batalla nunca terminaba, la paz y la tranquilidad era un simple mito. La tierra de los humanos se convirtió en el campo de batalla de dioses y demonios, dragones y hadas. En algún punto de la historia, los humanos fueron casi erradicados de la faz de su propio planeta.**

 **Cuando no quedaba esperanza alguna, un humano se levantó contra todos ellos, buscando detener la guerra que solo provocaba desesperación y odio. Ese humano...se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto. Contra todo pronóstico, logró hacer lo imposible.  
Él detuvo la interminable guerra.**

"las historias cuentan que se sacrificó a sí mismo junto a todos sus aliados, los opositores de la guerra de diferentes razas" cuenta Kushina mientras frotaba la cabellera rubia de su hijo "su historia marcó un antes y un después, pero ahora no es más que un simple cuento" dice ella alejándose de su hijo, volviendo a su escritorio.

Naruto mira como su madre buscaba algo entre sus cajones "los Uzumakis siempre hemos pensado que era un cuento creado para darnos esperanzas, esperanzas en tiempos oscuros o de guerras, enseñándonos que lo imposible no es más que una palabra" dice ella, sacando algo de sus cajones, tocándolo con mucho cuidado "tu padre pensaba diferente" dijo ella, dejando lo que sostenía en su escritorio.

Naruto se acercó con cuidado, mirando con algo de sorpresa como había un libro ahí "este fue el último libro de tu padre, el que nunca logró publicar…pero sí terminar" revela ella, mirando a los ojos de su hijo "él creía firmemente que ese cuento que todos nosotros ignoramos es verdad, que su leyenda no es solo…un cuento de hadas" dijo ella mientras le entregaba el libro.

El rubio mayor lo tomó con cuidado, mirando el libro con mucha sorpresa "Tu padre y yo te llamamos Naruto por el personaje de ese cuento, ambos pensábamos que ibas a grande, que lograrías cambiar este mundo" dijo ella con una sonrisa que se fue apagando "no esperábamos que todo…terminara de esta forma" suspira con tristeza, recordando su realidad.

Naruto solo miró el libro entre sus manos "me hubiera gustado cambiar muchas cosas de mi pasado, ciertamente me gustaría que hubiese sido mejor" admitió este, abriendo el libro en la parte final "tengo pesadillas aun, pesadillas que quizás jamás logre superar" admitió mientras encontraba lo que quería ver, sonriendo finalmente "pero no es razón suficiente como para darme por vencido" dijo notando una nota final de su padre, donde le escribía lo mismo que había dicho.

Kushina le mira sorprendido un momento, antes de sonreír "realmente te pareces mucho a tu padre" dijo ella limpiándose la humedad de sus ojos "¡y tienes agallas como tu madre!" exclamó riéndose, cosa que también hizo reír a sus hijos "aunque creo que atravesarse una gran espada en el estómago es demasiado" dijo ella recordándole sus actos pasados, logrando avergonzar a su hijo.

"Mamá" interrumpe Naruko un momento, ya que se había mantenido callada toda la conversación ya que parecía importante para su hermano "si onii-chan se llama así por un antiguo héroe, ¿Por qué me llamo Naruko?" preguntó ella, con ojos llorosos ya que nunca le había gustado su nombre.

Kushina suda ligeramente al ver esto "bueno…" dice ella, riéndose nerviosa "la verdad es que eso fue culpa de tu padre, ya que en el cuento no especifica si es realmente Naruko o Naruto, si es hombre o mujer" dijo ella con un sudor rondando en su frente "yo quería llamarte Natsumi, pero tu padre fue bastante…persistente" se sonroja de vergüenza recordando como la convenció.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, suspirando agotados "no te voy a mentir, no me gusta mi nombre tampoco" le susurró Naruto a su hermana, quien miraba a su madre perderse entre sus recuerdos "toda mi vida me han llamado Pastel de pescado, te acostumbras, pero sigue molestando" admite el rubio, recordando cómo era algo que hasta el día de hoy siguen molestándole.

 **"eso no ayuda mucho onii-chan"**

* * *

 **"¿Dónde está todo mundo?"**

Se preguntó en voz alta el rubio, notando como las calles de Kioto primordial estaban terriblemente vacías. Hace poco había dejado el barrio Uzumaki y se disponía ir al palacio real, pero no pudo evitar notar como todo parecía demasiado solitario para su gusto. Vio a unos niños corriendo, traspasándolo y corriendo rápidamente hacia el palacio de igual manera.

Sin embargo, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando notó que había alguien más que parecía ir en la dirección que él iba "¡hey! ¡Koneko-chan!" grita el rubio, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola saltar del susto "¡parece que hemos coincidido de nuevo! ¡qué suerte!" exclamó aliviado, ya que estaba harto de caminar solo.

Su felicidad no dura mucho, ya que la pequeña albina le responde en silencio y siguiendo su camino 'uh, cierto' recuerda el rubio, caminando junto a ella y su frio saludo 'sigue molesta' recuerda este, también quedando callado para no aumentar su cólera 'oh podría dejarme de cobardías y disculparme…por todo' pensó este en primeras convencido, pero su valor se fue apagando conforme recordaba todo lo que últimamente le había hecho.

Un largo silencio se extendió y, Naruto cansado, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando la chica habló primero "oye, ¿recuerdas lo que le dijiste a mi madre?" preguntó ella, con un tono extremadamente plano, siendo difícil saber que exactamente estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El rubio frunce el ceño preocupado, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo responder, sintiéndose como si estuviera desactivando una bomba 'vamos, ¡piensa Naruto, piensa!' se grita mentalmente, uniendo todas sus neuronas para dar una respuesta satisfactoria "lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con eso?" pregunta él confundido, intentando hacerla hablar más para responderle de forma correcta.

Hubo otro largo silencio, un silencio portal que solo hacía sentir al rubio más y más nervioso, ya que creyó que solo la había hecho enojar más. Estaba a punto de arrodillarse y pedir perdón, cuando escuchó a la albina hablar "Gracias…por eso" completa entrecortadamente, con un pequeño rubor en su rostro y con la mirada fija en el camino "aunque mi madre habría dicho que de todas formas me dejaría continuar, estoy segura que o que le dijiste hizo que se sintiera más segura" dijo con un tono inexpresivo, pero el rubor aun seguía ahí.

Ella se tomó otro tiempo, antes de tomar un largo respiro "también me contaron como me protegiste luego de…eso" dijo recordando cuando fue infectada por el virus "gracias…por eso también" completo de forma entrecortada. Luego de esas palabras, ella suspiró y volvió a su forma inexpresiva de siempre.

Naruto parpadeó, sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza de los diferentes recuerdos "c-claro" tartamudeó, rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena. El recuerda la vergüenza que pasó para intentar ganarse el favor de la madre de Koneko y dejarla continuar su aventura. Pero lo más importante, fue como ella prácticamente le salvó la vida y casi termina muriendo a causa de ello. Fue una acción totalmente desinteresada de su parte.

"Yo también tengo que agradecerte" dijo el rubio, mirando el suelo un momento "en ese momento…podría haber muerto…pero me salvaste" dijo recordando como ella recibió los Fallens Virus por él "cuando vi que casi terminas muerta por mi culpa…me volví un poco loco" admitió este, rascándose la mejilla recordando eso.

"si, me contaron que casi te suicidas con esa explosión" dice Koneko, avergonzando al rubio al recordar su estúpida y temeraria acción "no sé en qué estaba pensando al salvarle la vida a un estúpido suicida" se rio ella de manera oscura, ya que su sacrificio iba a ser totalmente en vano si el rubio muriese de esa forma.

Naruto gimió cansado y derrotado al ser regañado. La verdad es que podría haber hecho varias cosas, pero en ese momento su ira y su frustración lo hicieron tomar la acción más tonta de todas. Estaba a punto de disculparse por eso, antes de sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla, un pequeño beso.

Fue un pequeño instante, totalmente rápido e inesperado, pero para él duró una eternidad. Se congeló completamente y miró rápidamente hacia la pequeña albina, quien seguía caminando normal "gracias" dijo ella mientras lo dejaba atrás y le miraba sobre su hombro, mostrándole una linda sonrisa "Basura idiota" termina ella, antes de volver hacia el frente "no olvides que tienes que comprarme todos los dulces que quiera, fue una promesa" le recuerda ella, comenzando a alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

Naruto vio como ella se alejaba, mirándola aun con sorpresa. Su mano fue hacia su mejilla, tocando la zona que aun seguía algo húmeda. Parpadeó al ver que no era un sueño o una ilusión de su imaginación "¡e-espera!" grita este finalmente con la capacidad de moverse, corriendo para alcanzar a la albina, pero esta siguió alejándose rápidamente "¡Esperame, Koneko-chan!" gritó este al ver que ella estaba corriendo también, iniciando una pequeña persecución.

 **De alguna forma u otra, él iba a pagar todos los dulces prometidos, aunque eso le llevara a la bancarrota**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: El incomprendido corazón de un gato**

* * *

 **Vamos 1 de 4. El epilogo será entre todos creo, así más o menos no dejo fuera a nadie. Estaba pensando en hacer otro fic, para separarlo por "arcos argumentales", pero eso ya lo veré después.**


	23. Chapter 22: El Corazón de un Gato

**The Legend of Fallen Knight**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: El Incomprendido Corazón de un Gato**

* * *

 ** _Recuerdo aquella noche_**

 _Lo único que se veía era la luna inmensa, blanca y celestial, el astro de las noches oscuras. La mirada lentamente se bajaba de la luna, mostrando un paisaje hermoso, un bosque lleno de vegetación y en medio de toda la naturaleza, una gran ciudad hecha de madera. Podrida ser una civilización poco desarrollada, pero las construcciones de madera eran algo modernas para ser ello._

 ** _Yo estaba, como siempre, encerrada en mi casa, no me gustaba jugar con otros niños, no me gustaba la idea de hablar con los demás, porque tengo un problema de comunicación grave. Pero ese día, ese día me armé de valor y quizá salir fuera, quería tener amigos y jugar como cualquier niña de mi edad._**

 _Una pequeña niña albina de 5 años caminaba por las calles de su hogar. Esta caminaba lentamente, con mucha atención a todo y, sobre todo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a salir a la calle. Su objetivo era llegar a su hermana mayor, quien debería de estar jugando o charlando con sus amigas a cierta distancia de su casa, en la playa para ser más exactos._

 ** _Como si la desgracia me persiguiera, justo ese día pasó lo impensable._**

 _La pequeña niña de repente se detuvo, mirando con grandes ojos como la gente comenzaba a gritar, conmocionarse y correr a dirección contraria a ella. Ella vio con grandes ojos como todos parecían huir despavoridos y frente a sus ojos felinos, fuego comenzaba a expandirse entre las casas._

 _La pequeña niña no podía comprender nada, todo parecía volverse rojo por todas partes y el bonito cielo se manchaba de nubes de humo. La pequeña niña se encontraba sola, el miedo la detuvo y no podía correr. Su mirada atemorizante se encontró con un monstruo, un monstruo salido de sus peores pesadillas._

 ** _Mi aldea fue atacada por los Fallens, todo lo que alguna vez había conocido, que de por sí era poco, estaba a punto de ser destruido por esos monstruos. Recuerdo que estaba atemorizada, no sabía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, yo iba a morir.  
cerré mis ojos esperando la muerte, pero…no pasó nada, estaba viva._**

 _La pequeña niña abre los ojos lentamente cuando no sucedió nada. Las abrirlas, ve una enorme figura, una enorme figura que traía dos grandes espadas en sus manos. el monstruo que antes iba a atacarla había desaparecido, liquidada por el hombre frente a ella "¿estás bien?" preguntó con voz profunda, mirando hacia atrás, enseñándole uno de sus ojos, el cual brillaba en dorado._

 _Antes que la conversación pudiera seguir, una horda de esos monstruos saltó desde las casas, buscando matar a ambos. Sin embargo, con una agitada rápida de sus espadas, la horda fue destruida en el aire, desintegrándose por completo. Eso fue vista por la pequeña niña, quien vio impresionada la gran hazaña con grandes ojos._

 _Las espadas desaparecieron de sus manos y giró hacia ella, levantándola del suelo y llevándola con uno de sus grandes brazos sin decir palabra alguna "danzo-sama, los Fallens han sido destruidos, misión de subyugación cumplida" dijo el hombre mientras tenía su otra mano en su oído._

 _"perfecto, puedes regresar, soldado" escuchó la voz de un anciano que sonaba muy malo, usando sus orejas de gato "si uno de esos gatos te ha visto, procede a destruirlo" un gran frio recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, quien comenzaba a hiperventilarse a consecuencia._

 _"Hai, danzo-sama" dice el hombre, colgando la llamada "no te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo" aseguró el pelinegro, calmando a la pequeña niña "madre se enojaría si se entera que he matado a un inocente por el capricho de mi amo" le aseguró el hombre, aunque su voz inexpresiva y carente de sentimientos no parecía decir lo contrario._

 _Este lentamente la deja en el suelo, en un lugar más o menos bien "¿puedes guardar el secreto?" peguntó él, todavía con el mismo tono inexpresivo. La pequeña niña le mira con grandes ojos, asintiendo "bien, gracias" agradeció este, antes de darla la espalda e irse por la dirección contraria, desapareciendo entre ellas._

 _La niña parpadeó varias veces, antes de escuchar un grito a la distancia. Se trataba de su familia. Todos llegan y le dan un gran abrazo, su madre y hermanos estaban llorando, muy preocupados de su seguridad, pero ella "¡mamá!" exclamó, descolocando completamente a su familia, pues sonaba bastante emocionada "¡quiero ser una aventurera!" dijo ella, confundiendo a su familia por completo._

 ** _Para una niña que fue salvada, aquel desconocido parecía la persona más genial que jamás habría visto. La forma en como peleaba y como la había rescatado…todo lucia muy genial para ella. También notaba que tenía el mismo problema que ella, no sabía cómo comunicarse. Ese tipo era todo lo que yo quería ser de grande, fuerte y muy genial._**

 ** _Pero para eso, necesitaba ser muy fuerte e independiente._**

* * *

 **"Onee-chan, ¡usted es muy genial!"**

Varios niños comenzaban a rodear a una adolecente albina y de rasgos felinos. Todos repetían la misma frase y la admiraban con grandes ojos. La chica estaba con ojos inexpresivos, pero el rubor en su rostro decía diferente "gracias, pero era parte de mi trabajo" respondió con tono inexpresivo, ganando más miradas estrelladas.

Aunque por fuera fuese así, su mente era diferente '¡lo logré, siempre quise decir algo así!' pensó ella, chillando de alegría al ver que finalmente todo lo que alguna vez soñó cuando era niña, se estaba cumpliendo. Tose un poco, recuperando la compostura "si comen sus vegetales, serán tan fuertes como yo en un futuro" dijo ella, frotando la cabeza de algunos niños.

 **Era difícil de admitir, pero regodearme junto a unos niños era un sueño hecho realidad. De alguna u otra manera, me siento tan genial como aquel que alguna vez salvó mi vida, me siento como mi héroe, por así decirlo. También, la gente no parecía importarle cuan fría podría ser, ya que era mi única forma de comunicarme sin morirme de vergüenza, era mejor que no decir nada.**

"Koneko-san, Koneko-san" escuchó alguien llamándola, sorprendiéndola ya que se trataba de Asia "¿ha visto a Belmont-senpai?" preguntó ella, sonaba bastante preocupada. Koneko lo piensa un momento y niega con la cabeza "o-oh, bueno…muchas gracias" dijo deprimida, suspirando cansada.

Koneko frunció el ceño al ver a su mejor amiga así "lo siento, me tengo que ir junto a mi amiga" dijo ella disculpándose con sus pequeños admiradores, quienes gimieron cansados, pero asintieron, caminando fuera del lugar "vamos a buscarlo" dijo ella a Asia, quien sonrió agradecida.

 **Estuvimos buscándolo durante harto tiempo, no lo encontramos. Era como si se hubiera desaparecido del mapa, la tierra se lo habría tragado. Claro, a mí no me importaba, Belmont-senpai era lo suficientemente bueno para defenderse por sí solo, así que estaría bien. Pero sabía los sentimientos de mi amiga por el senpai, tenía que ayudarla, así funciona la amistad.**

Esos pensamientos la llevaron a algo "oye, Asia" pregunta Koneko, llamándole un poco la atención "como sabes… ¿Cómo sabes si sientes algo por alguien?" pregunta avergonzada, mirando a otro lado "como tienes sentimientos por senpai, pensé en que podrías saber algo" sus palabras hicieron brillar como una estrella a Asia, quien agitaba sus brazos desesperadamente.

"¿e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eehhhhhhh?" dice la rubia, tartamudeando mucho "y-yo no…y-yo no" repitió, pero la mirada fija de la albina la derrumbo "okey…si siento algo como eso" admitió, avergonzada "pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor" pidió, sujetándole de las manos.

"okey" dijo simplemente ella, haciendo suspirar de alivio a su amiga "solo dime como sabes que sientes eso, quiero saber" dijo ella, mirándose un poco preocupada al respecto "creo que…creo que siento algo por el idiota ese, algo diferente a amistad" admitió ella, con un rubor ligero entre sus mejillas.

Asia abre los ojos, sorprendida "entiendo" dice ella, pensándolo un poco "pues, se siente muy bonito" dijo avergonzada, mirando el cielo "tu corazón late más rápido, no puedes estar cerca de él sin sentirte como una tonta y tienes miedo a…pasar vergüenza frente a él" admitió ella, pensando en todo lo que últimamente sucedía con ella "pero a pesar de todo lo que sientes, en vez de alejarte, quieres intentar estar más y más cerca" dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose tonta al describirlo tan mal.

Su descripción hizo pensar a Koneko, quien se detuvo y abrió los ojos "oh no" dijo preocupada, sorprendiendo a Asia "creo que siento algo como eso…por el idiota" reveló ella, con un rostro de miedo "creo que me…gusta" admitió, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, teniendo que ocultarlo tras sus manos.

Asia parpadeó, antes de reírse "no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, aunque no soy nadie para decirlo" admite, con una gota de sudor en su frente "son cosas que pasan, tú le salvaste la vida, él te salvo la vida, creo que es natural que pasen estas cosas" dijo ella, intentando explicarle y consolarla "digo, Belmont-senpai me empezó a gustar por eso, creo que es el llamado efecto héroe" dice ella, abrazándola para calmarla.

"si, ¡eso debe ser!" exclamó Koneko, asustando a su amiga "el idiota debe de haberme hechizado con algo, eso debe ser" dijo convencida de ello "me niego a creer que alguien tan idiota, repulsivo, estúpido…" su mente de malas imágenes del rubio comenzó a corromperse, teniendo una imagen genial de él "lindo…" susurró con un rubor en sus mejillas, deteniendo los insultos "¡maldita sea!" maldice mientras pisa con fuerza el suelo, viendo como no podía verlo de otra forma ahora.

Asia solo se reía al ver su desenfrenada negación "supongo que la búsqueda termina por aquí" dijo ella notando como habían dado la vuelta a la ciudad y nadie sabía nada "gracias por ayudarme, pero creo que buscando no vamos a llegar a ningún lado" suspira agotada "creo que este tema necesita ayuda profesional" dijo ella sonriéndole a su amiga.

 **"bien…mientras me ayuden a des-enamorarme, por mi aceptaría la ayuda del mismo diablo"**

* * *

 **"¡¿te gusta Naruto?! ¡LAMENTABLE!"**

La ceja de Koneko se retorcía mientras miraba a una pequeña rubia demonio y una solterona nórdica reírse a carcajadas por si reciente problema. Ambas se estaban carcajeando verdaderamente fuerte, incluso se habían tirado al piso y rodaban en el suelo. La mirada de la adolecente albina fue directamente hacia el ángel rubio, quien forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las risas duraron un buen rato, ambas chicas estuvieron riendo hasta que parecían cansadas de tantas risas "okey, ¿se calmaron?" preguntó Koneko, mirando a ambas sonrientes y agotadas chicas "me gusta Naruto" al repetir su afirmación, ambas se rieron por lo bajo, logrando enojar a la pequeña chica gato "y necesito su ayuda para desenamorarme" dijo ella, siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida.

"dejame ver si entiendo" dijo Ravel, quien se levantaba del suelo lentamente "¿te gusta Naruto?" preguntó ella, conteniendo una risa mientras lo dijo, ganando una lenta afirmación de la chica "pues…es muy lamentable" dijo ella, antes de volver a reír, pero se atragantó y comenzó a toser fuerte.

El ceño fruncido de Koneko se volvía mas enfadado conforme pasaba el tiempo "¿Cómo pasó?" preguntó Rossweisse, llamando la atención de Koneko "digo…es raro, pero debe de haber una razón detrás, no creo que simplemente una mañana te hayas levantado ya enamorada" dijo ella, riéndose en silencio, pero más controlada de Ravel.

Sus palabras pusieron pensar a Koneko, quien comenzó a recordar cómo es que llego a tal punto de la locura "bueno, podría ser aquella ocasión donde habló con mi madre para dejarme continuar mi aventura" dijo ella, recordando como el rubio sostuvo una no tan agradable conversación, pero se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo "creo que ha sido lo más bonito que un chico ha hecho por mi" admitió de mala gana.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas "es triste que algo como eso desemboque en un romance" añadió Ravel, mirándola con inferioridad y hasta pena, cosa que hizo enojar a la chica albina "por otro lado, que más podíamos esperar de alguien que tiene amigos contados con los dedos" se burló ella.

Koneko frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, realmente podía contarlos con las manos "yo que tu no diría algo como eso, teniendo en cuenta la situación de todos nosotras" dijo Rossweisse, recordándole a la pequeña rubia que tampoco tenía tantos amigos que presumir, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño y sacarle la lengua a modo de insulto, además de respuesta.

"t-todos, c-concéntrense" tartamudeó Asia mientras intentaba calmar el mal humor que ahora todas se tenían "Koneko-san intenta comprender estos sentimientos y llevarlos como una persona normal, incluso si eso termina en una relación con Naruto-san o no" explicó ella, aunque realmente era por las dos, ella tampoco sabía la forma en cómo debía de expresarse adecuadamente.

Esto hizo pensar a las dos chicas "bueno…teniendo en cuenta la falta de vida amorosa de ambas, tiene sentido que no sepan que hacer" pensó Rossweisse, notando el problema de ambas "yo tampoco he tenido una relación, pero se dónde podemos hallar todas las respuestas" dijo ella con una sonrisa, buscando algo entre sus ropas.

Esta la sacó fuera, levantándola sobre su cabeza "eso es…" susurró Ravel, sonando un poco incrédula "… ¿un manga Shoujo?" se preguntó, notando la reconocible y cliché portada del manga que comparte la misma categoría "¿piensas ayudarla usando un manga Shoujo?" le preguntó a la nórdica, quien asintió orgullosa.

Koneko rápidamente le quitó el pequeño libro de sus manos, leyéndolo rápidamente "he leído cientos de ellos, así que sé mas o menos que hacer en estas situaciones" dijo Ross orgullosa de que sus conocimientos vayan a ser de utilidad "lo primero que debes de saber, es que el protagonista siempre se queda con la primera chica que ve en su historia" dijo ella completamente segura de ello.

Todas estuvieron pensando un momento "bueno, técnicamente sería Asia entonces" dijo Koneko recordando quien tuvo la primera interacción con el rubio "pero como ella le gusta el Senpai, por descarte la primera chica sería…yo" susurró, con sus manos temblando mientras sostenía el libro y lo arrugaba un poco.

"¿Por qué siquiera pones a ese idiota como un protagonista?" preguntó Ravel, con el ceño fruncido mirando como todas creían que era alguna cosa del destino "¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la protagonista de esta historia?" se quejó, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que su historia rondara alrededor del rubio.

Todas parpadearon ante sus palabras "bueno, porque si fuera así, ¿no sería Naruto el primer chico con el que interactuaste?" preguntó Rossweisse, a lo que hizo que alzara una ceja en Ravel "porque técnicamente, incluso si la protagonista fuera mujer, siempre se llega a enamorar del primer chico que interactúa" dijo ella mientras sacaba otro manga y se lo tiraba a la cara.

"no me comparen con ustedes, yo si tengo cierta vida social" respondió Ravel, con un rostro que expresaba asco al ser comparada con sus compañeras, quienes posiblemente jamás habían interactuado con un hombre antes "y por si no sabían, tuve un prometido" declaró, no orgullosa de ello "no duró mucho, era un gilipolla y luego de darle una patada en las bolas, lo aventé por mi balcón" todas se imaginaron la pequeña escena en la cabeza.

"dejando eso…de lado" dijo Rossweisse notando como se habían apartado del tema "creo que es demasiado rápido para decir algo como enamoramiento, quizás sea un simple gusto o algo así" habló ella, haciendo uso de la lógica o la moral "mi concejo, como lectora y escritora, sería dejar que todo fluya normal, no presionándote para acercarte ni alejarte" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"como… ¿Cómo golpear de mentira a alguien?" preguntó Koneko, entendiendo mas o menos la explicación de su amiga, quien asintió con una sonrisa forzada "no lo sé, ni siquiera puedo hablar normal con él, pero…podría intentarlo" admitió ella, sabiendo que el rubio era una de las pocas personas con las cuales podría siquiera tener un futuro amoroso, por más que eso no le gustase.

Koneko lo pensó un momento, asintiendo lentamente "por otro lado…" añadió Rossweisse, cruzando los brazos "Si Naruto-san fuera un protagonista, sería el personaje de un Shonnen" dijo ella mirando el techo "incluso dice las típicas frases cliché del **_Nunca me rindo_** y tiene metas de ser **_El más fuerte_** " dijo ella mientras se idealizaba un Naruto chibi con su pequeño cuchillo "los personajes así nunca son buen material para una relación platónica-romántica" habló con sabiduría, pensando aún más en el personaje de su amigo.

Koneko y Asia parpadearon, perdiéndose en toda su explicación "si…eso es verdad" asintió Ravel, quien era la única que podía entender a la chica nórdica "por lo general la vida amorosa de un personaje así se omite o solo se hace mención, como si todo le fuera de color de rosas" se rio Ravel "y si intentan desarrollarlo, lo hacen muy mal" dijo recordando como en su mayoría, actos así están mal trabajados o aburren mucho.

Koneko pensó un momento en lo que dijeron 'si yo saliera con Naruto…' pensó ella, sudando ligeramente al ver que no tenía ninguna imagen mental de ello, como si fuera imposible de imaginar "¿no puedo imaginármelo porque es imposible o porque no sé qué hacen las parejas?" se preguntó en un susurró, ya que ambas eran completamente correctas para ella.

"¿ambas quizá?" dijo Ravel al ver su constante problema "siempre pensé que eras una marimacha y lo único que haces es fortalecer mi prejuicio a cada paso" Koneko frunció el ceño, estando muy enojada por sus palabras, pero también muy triste, ya que era verdad "pero miralo de esta manera, el chico que te gusta es un ingenuo protagonista del Shonnen, podría ser peor…como el protagonista de un Ecchi" fue su manera de consolarla, no es que fuera peor.

Koneko vio como tanto la chica nórdica como la pequeña rubia miraron a otro lado, con rostros azules al mencionar lo último "siento que estas siendo sincera" dijo la chica gato, no teniendo respuesta de Ravel "gracias, supongo" sonrió ligeramente, ya que realmente podía decir que la chica estaba intentando animarla.

Ravel solo bufa divertida y aleja la mirada "Tsundere" se burla Rossweisse, sonrojando y avergonzando a la pequeña rubia, quien intentó ignorarla "volviendo a la conversación anterior, te ayudaremos a ser más sincera" dijo ella con una sonrisa "todo lo que necesitas es un pequeño empujón, luego ya vez si vale la pena o no…pero te recomendaría que te enamoraras de alguien más, va a ser muy difícil" le aconsejó ella, con una sonrisa forzada.

Koneko la miró fijamente "¿tienes alguien más en mente que me seguiría hablando aun cuando lo insulto y golpeo constantemente?" Rossweisse iba a hablar, pero se quedó callada, incapaz de continuar, nadie sería tan estúpido como para intentar salir con una chica así "pero tienes razón, no estoy segura de lo que siento, ni siquiera lo conozco bien" admitió ella, frotándose el hombro.

"¿ves? Podríamos empezar por ahí…aunque te digo que no hay mucho que conocer" dijo Rossweisse, mirando a otro lado "hablo por todas que es esa clase de personaje cliché y básico" Ravel asintió sin dudarlo, Asia simplemente asintió de forma lenta "pero supongo que esa simplicidad es lo que lo vuelve confiable" admitió la nórdica, haciendo que la chica demonio asintiera de mala gana y Asia asintiera sin dudarlo.

Koneko lo pensó un poco, recordando la formad de ser del rubio "…podría ser…" susurró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza cuando notó que sus amigas tenían sonrisas gatunas y burlonas "¡Asia le gusta el Senpai!" gritó rápidamente, señalando a su amiga rubia. Esto lo hico para desviar su atención de ella, ya que era demasiado vergonzoso y molesto.

Asia exclamó sorprendida y traicionada, ya que confió tan importante información a la chica gato. Sin embargo, las otras dos chicas se mostraron inexpresivas "ya lo sabemos, dime algo que no sepa" dijo Ravel, bufando aburrida al igual que Rossweisse "era bastante obvio" la chica nórdica asiente, logrando sonrojar de vergüenza a Asia.

"¿e-es t-tan o-obvio?" preguntó ella, haciendo asentir a todas sus amigas "n-no lo sabía" dice ella mientras miraba el suelo, con su rostro ardiendo en vergüenza y pena "Espero que Senpai no lo haya notado" susurra para sí misma, pero sus amigas sí pudieron, era bastante difícil no oírlo cuando estaban encerradas en una pequeña habitación, era un cuarto secreto que se hallaba en el palacio real.

"no creo que lo haya notado" respondió Rossweisse, con un rostro serio "no es por ser mala, pero últimamente ha tenido bastantes problemas" decía ella mientras levantaba su mano "casi se muere, la invasión, el golpe de estado, convertirse en un Mazoku, ser un rey…sin olvidar sus recuerdos sellados, no creo que sea fácil mantenerse al día con todo eso" dijo ella arrugando un poco la cara, eran demasiados problemas para unos chicos que iban por sus primeros años de universidad.

Asia miró el suelo, preocupada de nuevo por su amigo desaparecido "hablando de eso, ¿no se supone que esté recordando cosas?" interrumpió Koneko, llamando la atención de todas "quizás por eso ha desaparecido, está empezando a recordar cosas de su pasado" dio la idea, abriendo los ojos de todas en la habitación.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas después de eso "también hay que acordarnos eso que dijo el anciano sobre el orfanato de Naruto-san" dijo Rossweisse, llamando la atención de las chicas, pero más de Koneko "parece que el autor de esa masacre fueron los ancianos, tampoco creo que sea algo fácil de procesar" todas asintieron, soltando un suspiro triste y cansado.

"hey, no hay que ponernos tristes y deprimentes tan rápido" se quejó Ravel, agitando su mano "se suponía que era una noche de chicas, no una noche de tristes chicas con un pasado triste" regañó ella, ya que la mayoría ya tenía esa ahora deprimida a su alrededor "mejor vamos a entrenar a la gata callejera a cómo hablar correctamente, ya que parece un animal salvaje en ocasiones" dijo recordándole que recurría bastante a la violencia a la hora de interactuar. Esto no agradó nada a la albina.

 **"púdrete"  
Insultar tampoco era forma de interactuar correctamente**

* * *

 **"Realmente el castillo Phenex necesita urgentemente habitaciones y pasadizos secretos"**

La voz de Ravel se escuchó por todo el salón principal, donde se encontraban cenando una vez más. Todos estaban reunidos, salvo una sola persona, persona que intentaban no pensar demasiado "Supongo que te ha gustado el palacio real" dijo Yasaka, con una enorme sonrisa al ver la emoción de la pequeña rubia "nuestro antepasado, Kurama, le gustaban las bromas, así que hizo del castillo un enorme laberinto con múltiples pasajes secretos" informó ella, sonando bastante orgullosa de ello.

"ya lo hemos notado" respondió Rossweisse, recordando que el día de ayer estaban hablando en un cuarto secreto bastante bien escondido "ah cierto, tu también eres una noble" recordó la chica nórdica, mirando a la pequeña rubia "¿el castillo phenex no tiene habitaciones secretas?" preguntó ella, sonando bastante curioso.

Ravel frunció el ceño "no, todo es muy normal en mi choza" todos dejaron caer una gota de sudor por la forma tan casual de llamar a un castillo "pero ahora he visto la utilidad de cuartos y pasadizos secretos, creo que pondré algunos para mi uso personal" admitió, emocionada con la idea de poder escaparse del control de sus padres durante algunos segundos.

"me alegra que costumbres del clan Kurama se estén dispersando" se rio Yasaka, divertida por la situación "eso me hace recordar, fui invitada al Rating Game de este año" Rave se quedó congelada con sus palabras "usualmente todos en el círculo son invitados, a mí no me gusta dejar mi hogar así que no suelo ir" admitió ella, sonando como si se estuviera disculpando "pero, si ustedes participan este año…quizás podría replanteármelo" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Naruto parpadeó confundido "¿Rating Game?" repitió, mirando a todos en la habitación que parecían saber más que él "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó al aire, esperando que alguna persona que estaba sentada en la mesa le respondiera calmada y pacientemente las cosas.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso "Itai" gritó adolorido al ser golpeado en la cabeza con fuerza, siendo culpa de Koneko quien se sentaba a su lado "¡oye!" exclamó mirándola, ya que no entendía de donde salía todos esos golpes que le daban sin razón aparente.

"no hables con comida en la boca" respondió la chica gato, ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo "es asqueroso y te podrías morir" esas palabras hicieron temblar al rubio, ya que sonaba más una amenaza que una expresión. Traga fuerte la comida que aún tenía en la boca, tomándose un vaso completo de agua también.

Kushina vio la escena y simplemente pudo sonreír 'Awww, mi hijo tiene a alguien que le cuida' pensó ella 'estuve pensando quien de todas estas chicas era mi futura nuera, creo que ya sé quién es' pensó ella con una sonrisa cálida al ver a la chica albina golpeándole de nuevo por comer mal. No era difícil ver que lo estaba haciendo solo para interactuar con él rubio, ya que su rubor estaba presente en el momento en que ella se daba la vuelta para comer.

Ravel vio esto y bufó "Rating Game es un tonto juego diseñado por vejestorios como una especie de prueba de clasificación arcaica para demonios" respondió ella, totalmente aburrida y enojada al mismo tiempo "Grupos de niños mimados usan a sus noblezas para luchar y ganar el tan ansiado premio del Satán, un favor" contó ella, obviamente no gustosa de hacerlo.

"si…admito que es un poco arcaico…sobre todo para designar cargos tan importantes" admitió Yasaka, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que estaba siendo invitada "pero es interesante a su manera, aunque nunca he ido a uno" se rio nerviosa ya que estaba hablando de algo que nunca había visto.

"es completamente injusto" se quejó Ravel, cruzando los brazos "los primeros lugares tienen poderes similares a los de los 4 Grandes Satanes, no hay manera de ganar" dijo ella, suspirando cansada "lo peor es que todos apuestan por los Grandes novatos, príncipes de las grandes casas" susurró ella, chocando su frente contra la mesa.

"bueno, eso suena muy injusto" dio su opinión Kushina, hablando por todos en realidad "¿no hay una forma de clasificación más justa? ¿Cómo establecer batallas con personas de la misma categoría e ir subiendo escalones de esa forma?" preguntó ella, ya que, de la forma explicada, era un juego estancado con un ganador claro.

"pero no veo donde está el problema" dijo Yasaka, llamando la atención "ustedes han luchado contra Fallens, una invasión completa de ellos" les recordó ella, haciendo temblar al grupo "solo el primer lugar es parte de la milicia, los demás nunca han visto un Fallen en sus vidas" intentó animarlos a participar.

"el problema está en que este año, algunos han logrado conseguir en su nobleza usuarios de Sacred Gear" dijo Ravel, sorprendiendo a todos "no solamente eso, algunos de los novatos tienen usuarios de Longinus, creo que uno de los novatos tiene incluso uno en su poder" Yasaka y Kushina exclamaron alarmadas de ello.

"¿Longinus?" susurró Rossweisse, sonando bastante incrédula "¿p-pero ¿cómo?" preguntó ella, ya que no tenía nada de sentido para ella "pensé que los tenían resguardados y que no había nadie que era afín a ellos, ¿Cómo ha podido suceder?" preguntó ella, mirando a la pequeña rubia, quien simplemente alzó los hombros.

Todos se quedaron callados un buen rato "bueno, no creo que haya problema" dijo Kushina, aunque de manera lenta "aunque no me guste, el nuevo Rey tiene el poder de bloquear y sellar todos los Sacred Gears, incluyendo Longinus" contó ella, sorprendiendo a todos "él creó todos ellos, después de todo" reveló ella, aunque para la mayoría no era un secreto "no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado" dijo mirando a Yasaka, ya que eso era un problema de su nación.

Esto calmó a Yasaka, quien dejó escapar un suspiro "por Inari-sama, ya casi podía ver la próxima reunión y como todos iban a sacarse los ojos entre ellos" dijo ella imaginándose la próxima reunión del circulo y como comenzarían a pelearse por la posesión de Longinus.

"esperen, ¿el nuevo rey es el herrero creador de las Sacred Gears?" interrumpió Miko, sonando bastante incrédula "¿Quién demonios es ese chico? ¿Por qué es tan endemoniadamente fuerte?" preguntó ella, con un gran sudor cayendo por su frente y obviamente estaba molesta.

Yasaka parpadeó, sorprendida "ah sí, esto pasó cuando estabas fuera" recordó ella, que su hermana no tenía idea de la identidad del pelinegro "bien, él es BLACK" Miko escupió la bebida que en ese momento se había llevado a la boca, ensuciando parte de la mesa "si…ese black" respondió Yasaka a la mirada de su hermana.

"no puedo creerlo" susurró ella, sonando bastante conmocionada por la noticia "¿el mismo black de los rumores? ¿ese black es el creador de las Sacred Gears?" preguntó ella a su hermana quien asintió lentamente "que…irónico y triste" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada "Salvador de los mortales, obligado por esos mismos mortales a crear armas que pudiesen matarlo" susurró ella, notando la hipocresía con la que las personas vivían.

Nadie de los adolescentes pudo seguir la conversación de las mujeres mayores "¿algo que pudiesen explicarnos?" preguntó Naruto por sus amigas, quienes también tenían bastantes dudas y peguntas sobre todo lo que se había hablado en tan poco tiempo, sin olvidar que su amigo parecía ser la pieza angular de todo.

Las mujeres parecían reacias a hablar, todas excepto una "¿no lo entiendes, niño?" preguntó Miko, con una sonrisa burlona y malvada "¿no sabes de quien te has hecho amigo?" preguntó ella, con sus ojos lentamente acercándose al rubio "Las Sacred Gears no fueron creadas para ayudar a los tuyos, fue una contramedida" dijo ella, disfrutando de la mirada del rubio adolecente, esa mirada de…incredulidad.

"¿Qué pasa cuando un peón con un gran poder, escapa de tu tablero, pero no tienes el poder para hacerlo regresar a tu juego?" preguntó ella, jugando con su comida "necesitas tener algo que te asegure poder lidiar con él si se vuelve tu enemigo" dijo ella, con la sonrisa malvada creciendo a cada paso "así fue como le obligaron a crear las Sacred Gears" susurró ella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "fueron creadas para matar a su creador" reveló, con una satisfacción malvada en su voz, incluso dejó escapar una risa diabólica al final.

Naruto, con los ojos como platos, mira la daga que tenía orgullosamente atada a su cintura, levantándola frente a él **_'no te preocupes, creo que le darás buen uso a esa arma, somos amigos ahora, ¿no?_** ' recuerda el rubio una extraña conversación con el pelinegro, donde de alguna forma, sonaba algo triste.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo se escuchó, como un metal delgado que rebotada en la habitación completamente en silencio. Seguido de ello, alguien se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la habitación "¡Asia!" gritó Rossweisse, quien era la que se sentaba justo a su lado, mirando como la chica rubia salió corriendo del lugar.

Naruto miró como su amiga monja fue la que salió corriendo del lugar y lo que había caído al suelo, eran las sortijas de oro que ella portaba en ambas manos " ** _Twilight Healing_** " dijo Miko, notando los aros en el suelo "estuvo siendo buscado por Khaos Brigade desesperadamente durante todo este tiempo…y lo tiene una niña" se rio ella, comiendo su comida mientras tenía un codo sobre la mesa, obviamente estaba complacida.

"¡Miko!" gritó Yasaka, borrando la sonrisa en la rubia mayor "¡eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar! ¡no puedes decir tales cosas frente a unos niños!" le resondró, sonando bastante molesta al respecto. Su regaño fue ignorado por su hermana menor, quien levantó los hombros y siguió comiendo.

La susodicha rodó los ojos, aburrida "¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo solo dije la verdad" se defendió, comiendo aburrida su comida "que no puedan soportar la verdad solo demuestra que solo son niños jugando a ser adultos" dijo ella, ahora mirando a Naruto "jugando a ser héroes" añadió, llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca.

El rubio tragó duro, ya que era la línea de pensamientos que corría por su cabeza e intentaba no tomar en cuenta "¿Qué son realmente los Sacred Gears y Longinus?" preguntó este, mirando ahora a su madre, quien fue tomada por sorpresa "¿Por qué todo mundo parece codiciarlos tanto y porque están destinadas a matar a su creador?" preguntó seriamente, intentando ignorar que una de sus amigas había desaparecido.

"soy incapaz de responderte" respondió su madre "la naturaleza misma de los Sacred Gears es desconocida para mí" respondió ella, sonando un poco forzada "pensé que Naruko poseía una Sacred Gear, pero solo es una espada encantada, al igual que el báculo de Kuno-sama" ambas no se encontraban actualmente, ellas no participaban de las comidas.

"Yo puedo decirte" dijo Miko, entrando en la conversación rápidamente "bueno, lo primero no, lo segundo si" dijo ella, con sus colas moviéndose "no sé el número exacto de Sacred Gears que la milicia posee, bueno…poseía" se rio, recordando como las armas se habían dispersado entre las razas.

"pero entre las numerosas Sacred Gears, existen 13 Sacred Gears que tienen el potencial para matar incluso a los dioses" esto sorprendió solo al rubio y ligeramente a Koneko, las otras dos chicas no parecían impresionadas "estas son conocidas como Longinus y dotan de poderes inimaginables a su portador" informó ella, sonando bastante divertida.

Naruto alzó una ceja "¿Por qué se necesitarían 13 armas que matan dioses para lidiar con Richard?" esta pregunta hizo reír a Miko "¿no bastaba solo con reunir Noble Phantasm?" preguntó él, sabiendo la existencia de esos milagros cristalizados, armas legendarias usadas por los héroes de las diferentes razas.

"Naruto-san" llamó Rossweisse, haciendo que la mirara "la mayoría de Noble Phantasm son armas conceptuales" reveló ella, confundiendo al rubio "y las que no lo son, no pueden ser usadas por cualquiera, por no decir nadie" dijo ella, mirando el reflejo en su bebida "Las Longinus eligen rápidamente a su portador, son armas vivas en todo caso" explicó ella, sorbiendo saliva sabiendo la diferencia que esas armas harían en una guerra.

"Exacto" dijo Miko, satisfecha con el rostro de la chica nórdica "volviendo al tema de tu…amiguito" se rio un poco mientras bebía vino "piénsalo un momento" dijo ella, tocando su cabeza con sus dedos "fue separado de todos sus poderes, incluso sin esos, fabricó armas que rayan en lo divino" se tomó un momento, bebiendo otro poco "¿no te da miedo?" preguntó ella, estando seria ahora.

Al ver que nadie respondía, ella suspiró "quizás no entiendan mis palabras porque no saben quién es realmente la persona que llaman amigo" dijo ella, sonando ahora inexpresiva "les dejo tarea para la casa" dicho esto, la sonrisa en su rostro volvió "busquen información sobre Black" se rio ella, mirando la expresión de cada adolecente "y todo tendrá sentido, entenderán porque necesitamos armas que puedan matarlo" dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento debido a que había terminado la comida.

El salón quedó en silencio una vez más, el buen ambiente que alguna vez estuvo se había dispersado, no quedaba nada de ello "Mañana es la ceremonia del nuevo rey" dijo Yasaka de repente, haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido "será por la tarde, espero que todos puedan asistir" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

 **Pocos podían estar felices de ello**

* * *

 **Era raro saber que tenía un arma dado por mi amigo que tenía como función matarlo. Era raro pensar que, como usuaria de Sacred Gear, era una de las pocas que podía matarlo. Era raro el pensar que algún día tendría que matar a un amigo. La verdadera pregunta era… ¿podría ser capaz de hacerlo?**

"oye, Asia" dijo Koneko, sentada fuera de la habitación de la rubia, apoyada en la puerta de esta "si Naruto se volviese malo, ¿sería malo para ser malo al igual que es malo para ser bueno?" preguntó ella, mirando el techo del pasadizo "porque…ya sabes, es muy torpe, no creo que se vuelva competente solo por ser malo" decía ella, pensando seriamente al respecto.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su amiga, solo fue un triste silencio "y de ser el caso, si yo me volviera mala, ¿dejaría de tener un problema de comunicación?" preguntó la albina, con su típico tono inexpresivo "¿sería más segura de mi misma y tendría una alta autoestima?" preguntó ella, todavía mirando el techo "porque sería muy genial que fuese así" admitió, con su cola moviéndose todo el tiempo.

Koneko espero un buen tiempo, pero aun no había respuesta. Sus orejas se cayeron y su cola se detuvo de mover. Miró triste la puerta de su amiga y suspiró cansada "Asia, sé que debe de ser difícil, pero se supone que tú eras la chica alegre y yo la depresiva con problemas" dijo ella recordándole la vez que se encontraron y congeniaran al instante.

Esperó otro momento, pero no hubo respuesta "si sirve de algo, yo no creo que senpai se vuelva malo" dijo ella, sabiendo que eso era lo que le afectaba a su amiga "alguien que me hornea deliciosos pasteles aun cuando está muy atareado no puede llegar a ser alguien malo" dijo ella tocando suavemente la puerta de su amiga

"además…somos amigos, estoy segura que significamos mucho para él" dijo ella, sonando un poco más alegre "si nos dio armas que pudiesen matarlo, es porque confía en nosotros, confía en que las usaremos para bien y no para…matarlo" dudó un momento lo último "espera, eso no sonó bien" susurró para sí misma, notando como había fallado "confía en que las usaremos bien y no para…algo malo" intentó corregirlo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Esperó un momento, pero no hubo respuesta aún. Sus orejas se cayeron más, ya que no había logrado nada. Suspirando triste, se aleja a pasos calmados de la puerta. Sus oídos se alegran cuando escuchan algo, era la puerta abriéndose. Volviendo su mirada a la puerta, notó que se trataba de Asia, una Asia algo demacrada, con los ojos rojos posiblemente de mucho llorar.

Pero a pesar de su estado, tenía una pequeña y llorosa sonrisa. Ninguna se dijo nada, solo se sonrieron "lo siento, yo…estuve muy triste" dijo Asia, riéndose un momento mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro e intentaba ponerse presentable "creo que exageré pensando en una situación poco…posible" se rio, mirando el suelo un poco apenada.

Koneko no lo pensó dos veces, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Asia parpadeó sorprendida, pero sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo. La monja rubia sabía que la chica gata se preocupaba mucho por ella, eran mejores amigas después de todo. Asia miró el suelo un momento mirando como estaban ahí Rossweisse y Ravel, dormidas apoyadas en una pared al lado de su puerta.

La monja rubia parpadeó, antes de sonreír tiernamente y hasta un poco de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, la lista de mejores amigas solo había crecido y eso la hacía muy feliz "espera" se detuvo un momento "¿estabas a punto de irte, dejándola a las dos durmiendo en el suelo?" preguntó ella, recordando que la chica gato se estaba yendo a su habitación.

"si" responde sin vergüenza Koneko, todavía abrazada a Asia "fue su culpa, yo les dije que no bebieran y ellas lo hicieron" contó ella, haciendo que Asia viera las dos o tres botellas de Sake que cada una tenía "incluso les rayé la cara por quedarse dormida" dijo ella explicándole la razón por la cual ambas tenían dibujadas en sus caras varias cosas relacionadas con gatos.

Ambas se quedaron un buen rato en silencio "Vamos a llevarlas a sus camas, deben de estar muy cansadas, es muy tarde también" dijo mientras se separaba de la chica gato, bostezando un poco por el sueño "no puedo cargarlas, así que necesitare tu ayuda" dijo con una sonrisa. Segundos después, Koneko las llevaba como si fueran sacos de papas en sus hombros "no es lo que pensaba, pero seguro funcionará" dijo Asia con una sonrisa forzada, eso posiblemente iba a doler mañana.

Koneko ladeó un poco la cabeza "tú y senpai tienen historia, ¿verdad?" dijo Koneko, sorprendiendo a Asia "puedo verlo, él te importa demasiado solo para conocerlo tan poco" sus palabras solo sorprendían aún más a la monja "¿se conocieron antes? ¿lo conociste antes?" preguntó ella, sonando bastante curiosa.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia se desvaneció a los segundos, remplazada por una expresión triste "eso creo" dijo ella, suspirando cansada "creo haberlo conocido antes, antes de haber sido sellado" decía mientras su caminar se volvía más lento "es triste saber que no me recuerda" suspiró cansada y muy triste al respecto.

Koneko no dijo nada al respecto "¿Por qué no se lo dices?" preguntó ella, llamando la atención de la rubia "si sabes quién es él, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Quizás recupere su memoria" dijo ella, sabiendo lo importante que esto era para su amiga y la fuente de su sufrimiento.

"quizás" respondió Asia, sonando bastante dudosa al respecto "estuve pensando en eso, pero creo que lo mejor sería callar" dijo ella, mirando hacia el frente "si la persona que yo conocí sufrió tanto como para sellarse a sí mismo junto a sus recuerdos, no creo que deba interferir por un sentimiento egoísta" dijo ella, no dudando esta vez "incluso si quisiera, no puedo ser algo más que una amiga" declaró ella, con un tono bastante inexpresiva para ser ella.

Koneko se le quedó mirando, para luego suspirar "¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un 'pero' en estas cosas de pareja?" se preguntó ella, relacionando las acciones de su amiga con un romance de novela bastante cliché "si yo estuviera enamorada, nada ni nada me detendría, no estaría dando excusas como tú" declaró ella, sumamente orgullosa.

Asia se rio de su comentario "me gustaría que fuesen excusas" susurró ella, más para sí misma que para su amiga "bueno, tú tienes más libertades, aunque tengo la sensación que vas a tardar mucho" dijo mientras recordaba a su amigo rubio "realmente mucho" dijo recordando ahora el problema de su amiga con la comunicación, iba a tardar una eternidad si se presentara la ocasión.

Koneko se quedó callada "hablé con mi madre" dijo ella, sorprendiendo a la rubia "ella fue…impresionantemente comprensible" dijo ella, sonando impresionada "me dio algunos concejos, dijo que primero tenía que conocer a Naruto" dijo ella, haciendo reír a Asia "también me dijo que era la peor elección que podría haber hecho en mi vida…pero que era, al mismo tiempo, mi mejor y única opción" Asia esta vez forzó una sonrisa.

"y-yo no creo que sea verdad, eres una chica muy bonita, estoy segura que tendrás muchos…muchos pretendientes" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, sabiendo que su amiga tenía un problema con los hombres bastante grave, podría mandar a varios al hospital solo por haber sido saludada. Con las mujeres es más abierta, pero sigue siendo reservada, bastante callada.

Koneko se quedó callada "¿tú crees?" preguntó ella, con un ligero rubor en su mejilla, bastante apenada por el alago "sé que no soy bonita, ni carismática…ni emocionante" cada vez que se describía, se deprimía más "con suerte tengo amigos como ustedes, lo único que atraigo son a pervertidos fetichistas y masoquistas" dijo completamente deprimida, antes de parpadear sorprendida "¿y si Naruto es un pervertido fetichista y masoquista como los demás?" se preguntó ella, sorprendida y un poco asustada con ese pensamiento. Ante esto, su amiga rubia solo forzó su mejor sonrisa en su rostro.

 **"estoy segura que Naruto-san es normal…eso creo"**

* * *

 **"se más sincera, ¿eh?"**

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de una triste chica gato. Koneko se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kioto, las cuales se encontraban completamente desocupadas. Era un día sábado, penúltimo día que podían estar en la ciudad y ella quería pasarla junto sus Fans, jugando con ellos antes de la ceremonia del nuevo rey.

Koneko miró el cielo, estaba atardeciendo, dentro de poco iba a ser la ceremonia del nuevo rey y pronto la fiesta en su honor por salvar Kioto. Nuevamente, la idea de tener una fiesta para ella y sus amigos fue bastante poco creíble. Si alguien le dijera que algún día sería una celebridad, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Aunque ese era un gran, gran problema para ella, quien seguramente tendría que compartir palabras frente a mucha gente desconocida y posiblemente caiga ante la presión, había otro problema que nublaba su mente, su vida romántica 'ser más sincera' pensó ella mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo, solo estaba pensando.

 **Era difícil para mí pensar en ser más sincera con alguien, sobre todo si posiblemente tenga sentimientos no amistosos hacia un miembro de mi grupo de amigos. Estuve un poco escéptica en un principio, porque no era el 'Príncipe azul' que yo imaginaba tener de pareja cuando era niña, luego vi que no podía ser demasiado exquisita teniendo en cuenta que clase de persona era yo.**

 **En mi lista de cosas que quiero hacer, una ya estaba tachada, la cual era ser una celebridad, solo faltaba tener vida amorosa y tener mucho dinero para no tener que hacer nada por el resto de mi vida. Veía poco posible verme a mí misma tener una familia, no cuando era incapaz de cuidarme por mi misma, era un mal ejemplo de madre así que no estaba en mi lista de cosas por lograr.**

Su línea de pensamientos se desvió completamente, ahora estaba pensando en sus metas en la vida 'Ganar mucho dinero para toda una vida suena muy complicado' pensó ella, pensando en la mayoría de sus gastos, los cuales eran colosales 'debería de controlar mi apetito con los dulces' pensó ella seriamente, ya que toda su ganancia lo gastaba en dulces.

Por otra parte, su mente también se desviaba a extender su línea sucesoria 'no creo que mamá esté contenta si no tiene nietos, ya está un poco nerviosa con el novio de Onee-sama' pensó ella recordando el problema de su madre 'ella tampoco cree que yo tenga una relación a largo plazo, por lo que Onee-chan y su novio raro son su única alternativa para tener nietos' recordó ella, ya que la esperanza de su familia estaba en su hermana Kuroka, cosa que realmente no le molestaba.

 **Mamá no creía que tuviera alguna clase de relación romántica desde el principio, simplemente me dejó ir para que tuviera más amigos, cosa que así fue. Ahora que he informado sobre emociones fuera de mi control, aún sigue escéptica y no cree que llegue a mucho, no la culpo por pensar así. Lo que ella quiere es que simplemente experimente un simple enamoramiento, como una persona normal.**

Su línea de pensamientos comenzó a divagar, completamente agotada debido a que realmente no encontraba sentido a todo lo que últimamente le estaba sucediendo. Fuera de todo pronóstico, una voz chirriante, molesta y torpe hizo que saltara en pánico "¡hey! ¡Koneko-chan!" escuchó el grito a cierta lejanía, viendo como su compañero rubio venia rápidamente a su dirección.

Ahí estaba, la persona que tanto había estado evitando toda la semana 'no vengas, no vengas, no vengas' pensó repetidamente ella con el rostro rojo, notando como el rubio realmente no leía sus pensamientos e igual manera llegó a su lado, comenzando a caminar '¡eres un idiota!' pensó ella, intentando ocultar el rubor de su rostro y controlando sus ganas de mandarlo a volar por la vergüenza.

Escuchó que dijo algo sobre haber coincidido, pero ella respondió con la cabeza, logrando hacer el ambiente entre los dos muy incómodo 'bien, primero tranquilizate' pensó Koneko mientras practicaba la respiración que sus amigas le habían enseñado 'en algún momento esto tenía que pasar, solo tranquilizate' pensó ella, entrando casi en una fase de paz absoluta consigo misma.

Luego de varias respiraciones, pudo mantenerse tranquila 'bien, ahora hablale' se ordenó a sí misma, pero su mente estaba en blanco '¡maldita sea! ¡no tengo nada de qué hablar!' pensó alarmada, ya que no había practicado eso debido a que nunca esperó estar a solas con el rubio 'solo tranquilizate, mantente calmada y espera que él hable primero' pensó ella mientras seguía con las respiraciones.

Sin embargo, mientras respiraba, algo apareció en su cabeza "oye" le llamo, con su típica voz fría "¿recuerdas lo que le dijiste a mi madre?" preguntó ella de forma natural, fluida, casi ni siquiera podía creerse que podía decirle algo de esa forma. Por alguna razón, recordar eso no le hacía sentir insegura, sino todo lo contrario.

Vió como Naruto parpadeó, su rostro demostraba duda y estuvo mirando un buen rato el cielo "lo recuerdo" respondió luego de un buen rato de silencio "¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó él, siempre mirando al frente, aunque de vez en cuando la miraba desde el borde de sus ojos.

Hubo un poco de duda en su voz, realmente no sabía porque lo había mencionado o que debería de responderle. Pero una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro cuando lo recordó lo que quería decirle en ese momento "gracias…por eso" la sonrisa acabo y se convirtió en un pequeño rubor, sorprendiendo al rubio "aunque mi madre habría dicho que de todas formas me dejaría continuar, estoy segura que, lo que le dijiste, hizo que se sintiera más segura" dijo con un tono alegre, aunque posiblemente sea el mismo tono inexpresivo de siempre.

Los recuerdos rápidamente fluyeron a una gran cantidad de cosas que el rubio había hecho por ella en el poco lapso de tiempo que estuvieron juntos como equipo "también me contaron como me protegiste luego de…eso" dijo recordando cuando fue infectada por el virus, fue un asqueroso recuerdo que intentará borrar de su mente "gracias…por eso también" completó de forma entrecortada. Luego de esas palabras, ella suspiró y volvió a su forma inexpresiva de siempre, fue difícil hablar de manera fluida.

Escuchó una torpe y estúpida respuesta de su parte, no había que ser adivino para saber que él estaba avergonzado "Yo también tengo que agradecerte" dijo el rubio, con la mirada fija en el suelo "en ese momento…podría haber muerto…pero me salvaste" dijo recordándole como ella recibió el virus en su lugar, un acto desinteresado "cuando vi que casi terminas muerta por mi culpa…me volví un poco loco" admitió este, rascándose la mejilla recordando eso.

Koneko se rio en silencio, ella, aunque dormida, pudo escuchar los gritos estruendosos del rubio entre todo ese caos y dolor 'gritaba como una niña' recordó ella, el lloriqueo del rubio desesperado por su estado. Aunque sus amigas no mencionaron nada de eso, es algo que ella pudo escuchar en ese estado mental.

"si, me contaron que casi te suicidas con esa explosión" dijo ella, avergonzando al rubio al recordar su estúpida y temeraria acción "no sé en qué estaba pensando al salvarle la vida a un estúpido suicida" se rio ella de manera oscura, ya que su sacrificio iba a ser totalmente en vano si el rubio muriese de esa forma. Pero, por un lado, en ese momento su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, no había razones por la cual no debería de salvarle la vida a un amigo.

Ella vio como el rubio gimió cansado al ser regañado, cosa que le hizo reír en silencio de nuevo. Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, cosas que habían unido a diferentes maneras a todo el grupo, el tiempo es relativo, la amistad era eterna. Fue estúpido pensar así, pero las acciones de todos solo fortalecían su forma de pensar.

'por otro lado' pensó ella, mirando al rubio, quien andaba un poco deprimido y apenado por sus acciones pasadas 'no es el guerrero en brillante armadura que esperaba, pero…' pensó ella, admirándolo un poco desde su posición. Rápidamente su mente vagó entre las múltiples cosas que podría responderle, pero la más torpe y estúpida se interpuso en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ella cortó la pequeña distancia entre los dos y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla. La imagen mental en su mente fue la de una princesa agradeciendo a su héroe. Ella no era una princesa, él no era el más valeroso héroe, pero por un momento, eso no importaba.

Al separarse y continuar caminando, se detuvo un momento mientras le regresaba la mirada "Gracias, basura idiota" le agradeció con una sonrisa que salió desde el fondo de su corazón. Dicho esto, siguió caminando "no olvides que tienes que comprarme todos los dulces que quiera, fue una promesa" fue lo único que dijo mientras intentaba irse rápidamente del lugar.

Los sentidos volvieron a ella, los segundos pasaron y parece que su cerebro finalmente reconoció lo que había hecho. Un gran rubor se extendió por todo su rostro, el cual estaba casi hirviendo de la pena '¡no puedo creer que hice eso! ¡soy una idiota!' se gritó mentalmente, al ver que su primer y gran acercamiento estaba arruinado debido a un impulso estúpido.

Mientras seguía pensando en que lo había arruinado escucho un grito a sus espaldas "¡e-espera!" gritó el rubio, quien comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, tropezándose torpemente mientras lo hacía. Koneko no lo pensó dos veces, ella hecho a correr "¡esperame, Koneko-chan!" gritó él, mientras la comenzaba a seguir y posiblemente atrapar.

Mientras esto sucedía, Koneko miraba a sus espadas, riéndose por como el rubio había olvidado sus poderes e incluso de como caminar, pues corría de la manera más torpe y estúpida que ella pudiese imaginar 'no es el príncipe azul que esperaba, ni yo soy la princesa de un cuento de hadas, pero…' pensó ella mientras seguía corriendo, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de verdad.

 **'¡esto será una historia muy divertida de contar algún día!'**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: El honor y el orgullo**

* * *

 **Es el capítulo más divertido que haya escrito (salvo la parte sad). Jamás había escrito la parte de una chica tan…pero tan mal XD. Me divertí intentando pensar como una chica enamorada, es difícil, muy difícil. Pero para ser mi primer intento de romance, yo creo que no le hecho tan mal…eso creo.**

 **No lo sé, me divertí y eso es lo que cuenta. espero que todos se hayan divertido leyendo este torpe capítulo de mi parte. el próximo será un poco sad y el siguiente a ese muy sad, así que espero que disfruten este capítulo.**


	24. Chapter 23: Gran Rey Demonio

The Legend of the Fallen Knight

* * *

Capítulo 23: Gran Rey Demonio

* * *

 **A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, el trabajo de un héroe es descartar la individualidad y pensar en los demás. Siempre pensando en salvarlos a todos, siempre privándose de su propia felicidad, siempre sacrificándose.**

 **¿Por qué?  
Porque sostiene un gran poder y el poder tiene una gran responsabilidad.**

 **Pero, aquellos quienes desafían esta lógica y buscan romper este estigma, estas cadenas…aquellos que lo único que buscan es su propia finalidad, ignorando los gritos de ayuda y el llanto de los inocentes.  
Ese es el Rey demonio.**

 **"** **no pienso ser rey, no molestes"**

Fueron las duras palabras de un hombre rubio, quien miraba con sus fríos y amenazantes ojos rojos a una mujer, quien estaba de pie frente a él ignorando la mirada que solo anunciaba la muerte "no te lo estoy pidiendo si no fuera absolutamente importante" dijo la mujer rubia mientras miraba detenidamente los detalles animalescos que detrás de su espalda se movían.

"no estoy interesado en ser una marioneta, no estoy interesado en el poder, no estoy interesado en tu gente" respondió el rubio, mirando las largas colas doradas que se movían detrás de la mujer "salvarlos fue un mero capricho mío, estoy jugando a ser un héroe porque es divertido, no porque quiera hacerlo" dijo él mientras seguía mirando detenidamente a la mujer.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero antes que pudiera replicar, alguien más se le adelantó "¿oh? Esas son palabras muy soberbias para un niño" dijo alguien a los lados de las paredes, siendo otra rubia, más ella tenía una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro "¿Por qué no juegas a ser otra cosa?" preguntó ella, sonando bastante divertida "Cómo un rey demonio" dio la idea, mostrando una sonrisa malvada.

El hombre rubio no respondió "pensé que te había amenazado de muerte, ¿Cómo siquiera te atreves a estar frente a mi presencia?" preguntó él, con los ojos cerrados "el que no te haya matado solo demuestra mi punto, estoy siendo bastante benevolente" dijo él mientras se estiraba un poco, pero seguía sentado en aquella habitación oscura, solo alumbrada por una ventana cerrada ligeramente.

Yasaka sudó profundamente al notar como su hermana menor estaba intentando molestarlo "mira, sé que estas retirado y todo…pero te necesitamos" "¿me necesitan? ¿a mí? ¿una herramienta de la humanidad?" interrumpió y preguntó el rubio, dejándola callada "que…novedad" bufó divertido, mirando a otro lado intentando ignorar a ambas mujeres.

"creo que este niño está siendo bastante malcriado" dijo Miko, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "creo que debería recordar su lugar" "Yo conozco mi lugar" interrumpió el rubio, llenando la habitación entera de una energía roja que, aunque trasparente, el gran volumen hizo que toda la habitación cambiara radicalmente de colores y empezara a resquebrajarse.

El efecto fue inmediato, ambas mujeres comenzaron a ahogarse por la gran cantidad de energía física, hasta el punto en que miko cayera sobre sus rodillas. Vio como una figura se alzó frente a ella siendo el rubio que había dejado de ser rubio, era el azabache de siempre con sus ojos dorados brillante intensamente **"¿tú conoces el tuyo?"** preguntó él, con la energía solo aumentando a cada instante.

La energía desapareció en ese momento, haciendo que ambas mujeres comenzaran a respirar agitadamente "que…increíble y excitante energía" se rio miko, con un gran sudor recorriendo su frente "para que desprendas todo ese Chi capaz de remplazar el aire con su volumen…el título del rey demonio te queda como anillo al dedo" se burló, aunque su sonrisa estaba forzada en su rostro.

Yasaka miró con dificultad al azabache, quien las ignoró y se acercó hacia la ventana, mirando por los agujeros de este ' _que absurdo poder'_ pensó ella, mirando incrédula al chico _'y pensar que tiene todo ese poder con uno de los sellos rotos, sería una amenaza aún más grande que los Fallens si recupera todos sus poderes'_ pensó ella, intimidada por aquel chico que siquiera había aprendido a caminar en dos patas hace un tiempo.

"no lo sobreestimes, él no puede controlar ese poder" dijo su hermana menor a su lado, sorprendiéndola "¿no lo viste? Apenas si puede mostrarlo para intimidar, no puede hacer uso de ese Chi" se burló Miko, aunque todavía estaba de rodillas junto a ella, con sus piernas temblado en miedo "aunque…no me sorprendería que lo aprendiera a manejar en una semana" dijo ella, sudando profundamente.

"ciertamente, no puedo manejar mi Energía Física" dijo el azabache, levantando una de sus manos que se llenó de un aura roja profunda, pero al mismo tiempo trasparente "pero sabes muy bien qué pasaría si la libero toda" sus palabras congelaron a ambas mujeres, esa era otra amenaza de muerte y de suicidio.

Hubo un buen rato de silencio, hasta que el azabache se alejó de la ventana "bien…me volveré rey" sus palabras sorprendieron a Yasaka "no, no seré una marioneta, yo seré…" decía este dándole la espalda. Para sorpresa de ambas, fue cubierto por un aura de sangre y oscuridad (energía roja y negra), transformándose en su verdadera forma, un Mazoku.

 **"** **Un Rey Demonio"**

* * *

 **"** **espero que esto sea importante"**

Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño mientras se sentaba furioso en su asiento, estaba siendo acompañado por una linda chica de cabellos igual de castaños que llevaba unos papeles en sus manos, compartían la misma característica de tener orejas y cola de un miembro canino, probablemente lobos.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era una ubicación completamente diferente, se trataba de una especie de parlamento aristocrático, donde estaban reunido todos los líderes de los clanes existentes en Kioto. Había múltiples razas, todos en sus respectivos asientos algunos estaban acompañados de una mujer, o un hombre.

En el medio de todo el parlamento, había un asiento dorado, no había nada más. En poco tiempo hace su entrada Yasaka, ganándose la mirada de todo el público, también fue inicio del silencio en la sala. Sin embargo, los gritos no tardaron en llegar cuando vieron quien iba acompañándola "¡ES LA TRAIDORA!" gritó uno de ellos, señalando a la hermana menor de su líder.

Miko, como siempre, respondió con una alegre sonrisa, incluso respondió con besos a todos aquellos que la insultaban y gritaban por su muerte. Su hermana por otro lado, no parecía contenta con el trato "¡Yasaka!" gruñó el hombre ligeramente corpulento de raza canina, quien estaba en la primera fila "¡¿cómo te atreves siquiera a presentarte de esta manera?!" preguntó el hombre, pero la mujer no respondió "¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de perdonarle la vida a tremenda bastarda?!" la mujer rubia solo agacho la mirada, doblegada.

 **"** **Ese fui yo"**

Se escuchó en la habitación, la voz profunda de un hombre. Todos voltearon la vista, quedando boquiabiertos ante lo que veían, el aspecto mismo del verdadero demonio, el mesías de la destrucción, aquel que anunciaba el Armagedón. Como si de un acto divino se tratara, su caminar solo hacía más tenebroso el antes iluminado lugar.

El azabache estaba caminando lentamente, con su verdadera forma mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Sus alas, salidas de las pesadillas de muchos, se movían vivas a pesar de estar compuestas de placas negras parecidas a escamas. Su cola, gruesa compuesta de las mismas escapas cortantes, se movía lentamente, como la muerte misma.

En su cabeza crecieron un par de cuernos satánicos, no parecían del todo crecidos, pero tenían un tamaño bastante intimidante "yo le perdoné la vida, fue un capricho de mi parte" dijo el azabache, deteniéndose cerca al castaño, quien se intimido un poco "¿tienes algo que discutir? ¿algo que quieras decirle a tu rey?" preguntó amenazadoramente, haciendo que el castaño gruñera enojado.

Ignorándolo, se dirigió hacia su trono, donde se sentó, desapareciendo su verdadera forma y volviendo a ser humano por completo "Yo los llamé a todos hoy, fui yo quien los convoqué" dijo este con los ojos cerrados "debemos tratar con los…traidores" dijo él mientras esperaba un tiempo para pensar.

Nadie parecía saber de lo que hablaba "yo los he estado observando desde el primer día, vigilándolos siempre desde las sombras" dijo este fríamente, con sus ojos afilados mirando a su público "se quiénes de ustedes han osado traicionar a Kioto, se cuántos de ustedes se aliaron con el enemigo" dijo este mientras aparecía un gran portafolios en su mano, el cual tiró al suelo frente a él.

Todos fijaron sus miradas al portafolios "Se todos los nombres de los involucrados en este…golpe de estado" dijo el azabache, mirando fijamente a los mencionados, sobre todo al hombre de cabello castaño, uno de cabellos albino y otro rubio "Yo, el nuevo Rey de Kioto, los sentencio…" se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente al hombre de castaño "A muerte" terminó, con un tono bastante siniestro.

El accionar fue inmediato. Los tres involucrados saltaron de sus asientos, saltando para atacar al pelinegro "¡Malnacido!" gritó el hombre albino, quien tenía características de reptil, era una serpiente. El rubio era alguna clase de ave y el castaño, mostró sus garras y colmillos.

A pesar de que Yasaka y Miko estaban al lado del azabache, ninguna se movió a pesar de que iban a ser atacadas. Momentos antes de siquiera poder tocarlos, los tres quedaron suspendidos en el aire, sin poder siquiera tocar uno de sus cabellos. Bajo la mirada impresionada de todos, los tres traidores fueron empalados por armas azules trasparentes, los cuales no dañaron órganos vitales.

Sangre comenzó a filtrarse de las heridas de los tres, mirando sin palabras como habían sido derrotados con extrema facilidad "n-no p-puedes h-hacer esto, y-yo soy el líder-" el hombre castaño no terminó, antes de que una espada más le cercenara la cabeza, la cual cayó a los pies del azabache.

Este siguió su mirada hacia el hombre serpiente, quien bufó divertido "bueno, lo intentamos" dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "no sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, siempre tuve la sensación de que…había alguien peor que nosotros" dijo él mirando al azabache "creo…que cometimos un grave error" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo fuera despedazado por completo.

La mirada dorada fue al último traidor, quien se estremecía con fuerza, estaba llorando "no me mates, por favor, ten piedad de mi" lloró el rubio, quien se estremecía con fuerza "y-yo solo quería salvar a kioto, Y-Yasaka era una mala líder, t-tu más que nadie debe de entender, ¡n-necesitábamos un líder!" gritó este, todavía temblando de miedo.

La mencionada bajó la cabeza, obviamente decepcionada de sí misma "vaya, que…considerado" dijo el azabache, todavía sentado en su trono de oro, haciendo sonreír al tipo "bueno, lo lograste, Kioto ahora tiene un mejor líder" la sonrisa fue desapareciendo "Kioto agradece tu sacrificio, ve al otro mundo en paz, pues has logrado tu cometido" dijo el azabache con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando en sadismo oscuro.

El hombre gritó desesperado, antes de que fuera despedazado al igual que su compañero, cayendo sus miembros divididos al suelo. Yasaka no pudo presenciar la mirada, teniendo que cubrirse los ojos y los oídos para no ver ni escuchar nada. Miko si pudo verlo, su rostro disgustado no parecía aprobar la forma de hacer las cosas del azabache, pero tampoco iba a decirle nada, ella menos que nadie podía decir algo al respecto.

Todos los que presenciaron la carnicería temblaron de miedo y pavor, ahora sabían a lo que se enfrentaban "n-no quiero morir" tartamudeó alguien de miedo, llamando la atención de todos "¡NO QUIERO MORIR!" gritó aterrorizado, corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de la habitación.

Sus manos no llegaron a tocar la puerta, antes de que su cabeza fuese cercenada de su cuerpo, el cual cayó al suelo y fue rematado por otra espada "van 4 traidores" dijo el azabache, volviendo a llamar la atención de todos en el lugar "quedan 3 más" dijo con una gran cantidad de satisfacción y diversión sádica.

 **Todos sabían que esto era aún juego del gato y el ratón.  
Ellos eran los ratones, yo era el diablo en persona.**

El silencio reinó una vez más en la habitación "Esto fue una advertencia, una señal, un ejemplo…tómenlo como quieran" dijo el azabache, cerrando los ojos dorados brillantes "puedo suponer que el mensaje está más que claro" dijo abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, sonriendo un poco.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció con el tiempo "tu, la mujer" dijo mirando a la mujer Yokai canina, quien tembló ante sus palabras "serás la nueva líder de la cabeza de tu clan, enhorabuena" felicitó este, aunque por el tono de voz fue indiferente "el hijo del traidor, has el trabajo de tu padre" dijo para el chico que estaba al lado del hombre que salió corriendo y murió antes de escapar.

El azabache iba a continuar, pero la mujer antes mencionada le interrumpió "p-pero s-señor, y-yo soy la s-secretaria y c-concubina de…mi amo, ni s-siquiera p-pertenezco a-al linaje d-de s-sucesión" tartamudeó excesivamente, pues la mirada del hombre ahora estaba sobre ella, obviamente disgustado con sus palabras.

"¿crees que me importa?" le respondió el azabache, sorprendiéndola "tengo a todo su **_linaje superior_** en la mira, ante mis ojos todos son traidores y si intentan algo divertido…desaparecerán" sentenció este, estremeciéndola "Solo has tu trabajo bien, mientras no sigas el camino de tu predecesor…no morirás" La mujer asintió furiosamente, tomando el lugar que antes le pertenecía a su amo.

Ahora giró la vista hacia el adolecente que aún se mostraba indeciso "sé que tu familia no estaba enterada de las acciones de tu padre, incluyéndote" dijo el azabache, sorprendiéndole "Yasaka…habló bien de tus capacidades y de tu sentido de justicia, por lo que tu familia fue perdonada y tomaras el lugar de tu padre" anunció este, cerrando los ojos "espero y no seas igual de tonto que tu padre" aunque esto molesto al adolecente, este asintió y se sentó de mala gana.

De repente el azabache parece sorprendido "ah cierto, me olvide" dijo este chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que tres hombres sentados fueran empalados por una espada en su corazón, cayendo muerto en sus sitios y asustando a sus compañeros más cercanos "Dije que todos los traidores iban a morir, no hay excepciones" dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba de su asiento

"Iré entregando ordenes al pasar de los días, por ahora pueden volver a sus vidas rutinarias" fue su forma de despedirse mientras se levantaba de su trono y caminaba hacia la salida "ah y que alguien venga a limpiar la porquería, no quiero que huela mal, si me disculpan, me retiro" dijo este mientras desaparecía tras la puerta

 **El mensaje fue demasiado claro, todos podían ser remplazados, nadie se salvaba. Sean líderes de clan, de una estirpe superior, de un linaje ancestral o lo que sea…si molestabas al rey, morías, ese era el mensaje. No había treguas, no había perdón, no había clemencia.**

"No me parece que haya sido una solución, lo único que has generado es miedo" habló Yasaka a sus espaldas mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar "el miedo lleva al odio, el odio a la ira, tu más que nadie debería saberlo" reprochó ella su accionar, pero actuando más que una concejera doblegada.

"No me importa, ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos?" preguntó el azabache, deteniéndola "ante la mirada de todos había un hombre con el poder de vencer a un legendario Kyubi, la figura más omnipotente de su historia" dijo este, sin siquiera mirarla "había un hombre desalmado, uno que no dudaría en matarlos ante el mínimo error, lo único que queda es doblegarse, no hay alternativa además de la muerte" decía mientras levantaba una de sus manos formando un puño.

Yasaka frunció el ceño "awww a mi si me gusto el plan" dijo Miko, quien se encontraba al lado izquierdo de este "y pensar que había más traidores, pero no tenías suficiente magia como para matarlos a todos" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y delineaba los músculos de su brazo "fue tan…excitante" dijo con voz lujuriosa, una que fue ignorada.

"tengo un poco más de magia, podría matar a uno más pero aun necesitamos a los traidores" dijo el azabache, con su tono neutral "también, creo que he dejado mi punto bien claro, la idea de un ser superior e intocable fue creada en sus mentes, ese era mi objetivo" dijo este cerrando los ojos, para luego liberarse del agarre de miko "pensé haber dicho que te alejaras de mí" gruñó enojado, continuando su caminar.

"yo sigo sin aprobar esto, esta no es la forma correcta de gobernar" "¿y?" interrumpió el azabache, dándose la vuelta y confrontándola "viniste a mí para que yo hiciera tu trabajo, viniste a mí porque sabias que eras débil para hacer lo que yo acabo de hacer" dijo este, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Yasaka tragó duro, porque aun sabiendo que el azabache era extremadamente más joven en comparación, sus acciones solo le demostraban que era todo un hombre, un macho bastante capaz. Intimidada, bajo la cabeza incapaz de seguir reprochándole, aun así, él sujetó su barbilla e hizo que le mirara fijamente "si vas a hablar sobre tus ideales, enfrentame mirándome a los ojos" dijo este, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

La mujer rubia se congeló, mirando esos ojos dorados "si quieres ser una mujer fuerte, nunca mires el suelo, defiende tus palabras con tus garras y colmillos" decía el azabache, su voz sonando como alguna clase de melodía, un lavado de cerebro. Esto hizo reaccionar a Yasaka, quien asintió "bien, vamos mejorando" dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que no esperaba ella, era que fuera atrapado por su otro brazo, el cual rodeado su cintura y logró levantarla del suelo con facilidad "pero no puedes ganar contra mí, no con una voluntad tan débil" dijo chocando su frente contra la de ella, cosa que le hizo sonrojar ligeramente "y cuando pierdes una batalla de voluntades…Doblegate" fue casi una orden hacia ella, quien instantemente hizo a un lado su cabeza, enseñándole el cuello.

En ese momento el azabache sonrió, soltándola y haciendo que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente "o sigue luchando hasta morir" completó este, riéndose perversamente "aun te falta mucho por aprender" se rio con ligera maldad, continuando su camino mientras se perdía en la lejanía.

Yasaka mientras seguía en el suelo, respirando agitadamente "oh, oh, oh" se rio alguien a su lado, se trataba de su hermana menor, quien se puso de cuclillas para estar a su nivel "la mujer mayor fue completamente dominada y devastada por un niño" se burló ella, disfrutando su cara roja de ira y de vergüenza "no te avergüences, no creo que haya mujer que se pueda mantener firme a eso durante mucho tiempo" intentó consolarla, ahora ayudándola a levantarse.

La mujer rubia acepto su ayuda, ya que tenía problemas para levantarse por sí sola "es…demasiado embriagante" admitió Yasaka, con una respiración ligeramente más controlada "No es solo su poder, es…todo" reconoció ella, sonando bastante impresionada y convencida "es como un puto sueño hecho realidad" maldijo ella, haciendo reír a su hermana ya que ella no era de decir malas palabras.

"Lo necesitamos"

* * *

 **Ante mis ojos, yo he vivido más de lo que cualquier mortal podría soñar o fantasear con vivir. Sin embargo, si llevo la cuenta numérica del tiempo que he estado viviendo, solo serían unos cuantos años, casi cuatro en realidad. Yo no tengo memorias pasadas, solo recuerdo desde el momento en el que fui liberado, que casi cuenta como mi nacimiento.**

 **No había nombre, ni recuerdos ni nada, era literalmente un recién nacido. Todo estaría bien si solo no había algo escrito dentro de mí, algo que se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza, como una pesadilla bastante vivida.**

 **No debo recordar nada**

 **Son las últimas palabras que di antes de ser sellado, palabras que me dictan que no debo de recordar nada a toda costa, por nada del mundo debo de recordar quien soy o quien fui. Si quiero seguir viviendo, no debo de indagar en mi pasado, aunque tenga que morir en el intento.**

 **Sin embargo, necesito el poder que esta sellado dentro de mí, necesito todo ese poder que se encuentra sellado en mi interior, si pienso proteger a mis amigos y mi pacifica vida, necesito todo el poder que pueda recolectar, necesito seguir luchando.**

 **"** **no pienso decirte nada, largate"**

Fueron las duras palabras que salieron de la boca de una mujer pelirroja, una mujer madre de dos hijos, líder de su propio clan, quien actualmente estaba intentando reconstruir todo lo que se perdió y establecer un equilibrio que quedó pendiente de estabilizar. Fue una dura mujer con un gran resentimiento en su corazón por razones que él no entendía, pero aceptaba.

El hombre azabache la miró desde donde estaba parado, suspirando cansado "necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber cómo liberarme de este sello" dijo este, colocando una mano en su estómago "por lo menos, quiero saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando" dijo este mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

Kushina le miró un momento, antes de negar "Ya he dicho mi respuesta, no puedo hacerlo" dijo, llamando la atención del hombre "tus últimas palabras antes de sellarte fue que no te dijera nada si algún día te liberabas, tu no esperabas ser liberado" una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del azabache, quien se mostraba con conflictos internos.

"no quiero saber de mi pasado, solo quiero tener todos mis poderes de regreso" sus palabras llamaron la atención de Kushina "si quiero proteger a mis amigos, necesito mis poderes" dijo seriamente, sin siquiera dudar un segundo de su respuesta.

Kushina bufó divertida "y terminaras matándolos si recuperas todos tus poderes" dijo ella, sorprendiéndole "¿acaso no sentiste aquella energía tan corrupta?" preguntó ella, recordándole la espada que se incrustó en su abdomen "eso fue una minúscula parte de todo el Chakra que aun tenías en tu interior, eso…vino de ti" señaló ella, casi como si estuviera viendo a un monstruo asqueroso.

El azabache bajó la cabeza "lo sé" suspiro, mirándose muy desanimado "sé que lo menos que quieres que es produzca más chakra, sé que soy peligroso" admitió, mirándose las manos un momento "pero no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos, a este ritmo tendremos que luchar contra Oblivion de nuevo" Kushina se mostró bastante nerviosa, sus manos temblaban "y esta vez…no creo poder salvalos a todos" aseguró él, completamente serio.

Una gran cantidad de duda recorrió el rostro de Kushina, antes de que esta negara con fuerza "Prefiero lidiar con Oblivion que contigo, tu eres un peor mal, ¡eres peor que ellos!" exclamó, todavía estando en negación "pero…" susurró mientras recordaba a mi hijo "no quiero perderlo, no de nuevo" dijo triste, para luego morderse los dientes con frustración e impotencia.

La mujer parecía tener un conflicto nuevamente, antes de resignarse "muy bien, tú ganas" dijo ella de mala gana, mirándolo con mucha ira "pero no pienso ayudarte a ser libre, solo voy a mencionar las partes del sello" el azabache asintió lentamente. Su respuesta no verbal no satisfizo a la pelirroja, quien lo seguía viendo como una amenaza.

Suspirando agotada, ella se frota la frente "muy bien" dijo ella mientras tomaba todo el aire que podía "Te explicaré cómo funciona el Hakke no Fūin Shiki" dijo ella mientras buscaba algo entre sus gabinetes "pero primero, debes saber algo del pasado" dijo ella seriamente, cosa que hizo levantar una ceja al pelinegro.

Dicho esto, Kushina continuo "Cuando Minato te encontró, ya eras un Mazoku" reveló ella, no sorprendiendo en lo absoluto al pelinegro "incluso sabiendo esa información, desconozco si antes podías usar Chakra o tenías ese origen, simplemente no lo sé" admitió ella su ignorancia sobre ese tema.

Ella finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, un pergamino bastante antiguo "Los Mazokus, no son una raza común, son similares a los Fallens pero…yo diría que son alguna clase de forma evolucionada, por no decir original" dijo ella mientras abría el pergamino, mostrándole 7 grandes imágenes "Los Mazokus podían contarse con los dedos de la mano, solo eran 7 de ellos" dijo ella mientras le enseñaba la imagen de 7 grandes demonios.

"Culpa, Odio, Malicia, Arrogancia, Blasfemia, Depravación y Desesperación" dijo ella, como si estuviera contando una historia "Los siete fueron grandes señores en su época antes de las grandes guerras santas y leyendas cuentan fueron ellos quienes causaron el Gran Cataclismo, nadie sabe que paso con ellos, simplemente desaparecieron" susurró para sí misma, ya que ahí iba otra incongruencia de la historia humana.

Suspirando, vuelve a concentrarse en su explicación "Ellos representan una calamidad de la humanidad, un pecado que no puede ser perdonado" dijo ella mirando las grandes figuras de la imagen "por eso no pueden ser destruidos, porque nacen de la humanidad, son inherentes a nosotros, juntos representarían a toda la maldad existente en la humanidad" contó ella, cerrando lentamente el pergamino.

Ella se tomó otro tiempo de silencio "el sello" dijo muy cansada y agotada "Para hacer que funcione, tuve que drenar todo tu Chakra, hasta la más mínima gota" recordó ella, sonando bastante impresionada además de asustada "era…algo que jamás había visto antes" mencionó, recordando la gran corrupción y terror que le producía ese Chakra, no era un Chakra hecha por un mortal.

Esta vez fue el azabache quien la interrumpió "Miko dijo que el Noble Phantasm no era una copia, era una verdadera" dijo él, mirándola fijamente "ese Noble Phantasm…fue creado con mi Chakra, era la versión alternativa y maldita de la Muramasa, pero…no era ella al mismo tiempo" dijo él, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que la rubia le decía, no había duda.

Kushina esta vez agachó la cabeza "el Chakra que saqué de ti…fue robado" el azabache cerro los ojos "no me percaté del robo, quien sabe hace cuantos años fue robado, no pensé que mi propia familia me traicionaría de esa manera" se lamentó, viendo ahora lo estúpida que había sido al confiar tanto en personas que le habían quitado a su esposo.

 **Mi "magia" me permitía materializar armas de la nada…no era algo que todos pudiesen hacer. De alguna forma, el enemigo ha logrado crear Noble Phantasm corruptos usando mi Chakra. Sin embargo, yo podía decir que ese experimento fue un fiasco, ya que era un Noble Phantasm demasiado degradado. Aun así, algo de ese calibre era lo suficientemente poderoso como para darle una ligera ventaja a Miko en batalla contra su hermana, eso era muy peligroso.**

"entonces estamos tratando con la unión de varios grupos terroristas que cuentan con todo mi Chakra del pasado, eso es un problema" susurró el azabache, ya que podía verse a los antiguos enemigos siendo mejorados por cualquier cosa creada por su Chakra, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

"sin embargo, puedo decir que para crear esa arma se usó cerca del 1% del total, todavía siguen teniendo bastante de tu poder, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo derrochen en experimentos fallidos" el azabache entendió su punto, su Chakra era un material escaso con el cual trabajar, sin mencionar lo difícil que debe haber sido crear ese Noble Phantasm.

"Eso quiere decir que encontrarnos con un ejecito mejorado con mi chakra es difícil de pensar, pero no improbable" dijo el azabache, haciendo asentir a la mujer mayor "sigue siendo preocupante, sobre todo porque soy incapaz de crear siquiera un poco de Chakra" dijo malhumorado, ya que sus reservas de Chakra eran extremadamente pequeñas, sin mencionar que se demora varios días en restaurarse.

"Tu fuerza física es inimaginable y cuentas con las reservas de energía física más grandes que haya visto" dijo Kushina con un rostro muerto "Solo con eso yo te clasificaría como una amenaza de nivel ciudad, por no decir país, no quiero darte mucho crédito tampoco" le recordó ella que era más una bomba de tiempo que un tipo poderoso.

"La fuerza física no me ayudaría mucho si tengo que enfrentar poderes que rayan en lo absoluto o dioses, poco me ayudaría ser el tipo que golpea más fuerte del universo cuando existen seres que pueden modificar la realidad a su gusto" Kushina asintió de buen humor ante esto "por eso necesito todos mis poderes" declaró seriamente.

"Supongo" admitió de mala gana la mujer pelirroja "el sello que puse de ti tiene 8 partes" explicó ella, recostándose un poco sobre su escritorio "Cuerpo, Energía, Mente, Realidad, Espíritu, Poder, Alma y Humano" mencionó ella, antes de levantar dos dedos "dos sellos ya fueron rotos, puedes imaginarte los que siguen" el azabache asintió lentamente "Si rompes el sello humano, hay la posibilidad de que tu vieja personalidad creada antes del sello tome el control, olvidándote de toda tu vida actual" advirtió ella, causando silencio en el hombre.

"hay más" dijo Kushina, antes que este pudiera decir algo "El Sello humano también esta mesclado con el Método de sellado del Mal" reveló ella, siendo bastante firme ante esto "si se rompe este, la explosión de emociones resultantes podría desembocar en un estado Berserker, con todo tu poder, quien sabe cuánto daño harías" el azabache cerro los ojos, entendiendo finalmente su situación.

"entiendo" dijo este respirando calmadamente "es todo lo que quería saber, incluso si así no fuera, no creo que me vaya a decir más" la mirada severa de la mujer era toda la respuesta que el necesitaba "necesito crear contramedidas de ser el caso" pensó el en voz alta frotándose la barbilla "en todo caso, gracias" dijo él sacando solo sus alas, para luego irse volando fuera del lugar.

Mientras se iba volando, vio a su rubio amigo saltando los pisos del palacio Uzumaki y le miró desde su posición. Ignorándolo, siguió su camino hacia un lugar. Rápidamente llegó a los confines de esta fracción de mundo, el abismo donde todo desembocaba. Era un sitio extraño pues el mundo normal parecía acabar ahí y solo quedaba un espacio retorcido, desprovisto de cualquier regla física conocida.

 **Es la brecha dimensional era lo que delimitaba la región de Kioto Primordial. Nadie podía estar ahí o eran borrados de toda la existencia, no había medio conocido en la cual un mero mortal podía siquiera mantenerse ahí, aunque sea un rato. Los únicos conocidos de poder vivir ahí eran el Gran Red y Ophis, dragón del infinito.**

 **La brecha dimensional no era realmente una brecha, solamente fue llamado así porque era lo que uno veía en las fronteras de los destruidos mundos. La brecha dimensional era literalmente un mar infinito, mientras que los mundos fragmentados eran pequeñas islas que flotaban sobre este.**

 **Sin embargo, nadie sabía cómo es que los mundos podían mantenerse de pie a pesar de estar destruidos, nadie entendía siquiera como es que aún no habían sido destruidos. Grandes sabios afirmaron que se trataría de un mero capricho de la suerte o quizás el acto divino de un dios, nadie sabe con certeza.**

 **Es fácil perderse en un mundo sin direcciones o la noción del tiempo, sin mencionar que era un espacio literalmente infinito, por lo que buscar algo ahí es imposible. Teorías abarcan de una posible forma de exploración usando magia de protección avanzada, pero aún existía el miedo de perderse en el todo.**

El azabache sin miedo algo se lanza a la brecha dimensional. Fue una sensación rara similar a la de caer hacia arriba o caminar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, mostrando su verdadera forma pudo hallar estabilidad, comenzando a viajar por la brecha dimensional sin ningún problema.

Viajando a lo más profundo, se detuvo un momento, mirando su alrededor. Era difícil imaginar que alguien pudiese ver o presenciar lo que él estaba viendo y presenciando. Lo que él veía era los diferentes mundos, encerrados en cúpulas similares a arcas, todas sostenidas y protegidas por algo similar a un árbol hecho de telas grisáceas. Estas construcciones compuestas de ramas parecían salir desde el fondo del mar que sería la grieta dimensional.

La vista del azabache no podía ver mucho, solo pudo ver el estado de Kioto primordial, los demás mundos se encontraban borrosos para su vista mortal. Sin perder tiempo, intenta seguir el camino de aquella construcción casi divina. Cuando más se sumergía, más difícil era mantenerse, similar a la sensación de ir contra marea, llegando a cierto punto de estancamiento.

Intentó un par de veces, pero era imposible para él 'Parece que no puedo seguir, una lástima' pensó el azabache, ya que aún no contaba con los medios de llegar hacia el lugar más inexplorado de todo lo conocido, el Inicio y fin del universo 'Seria mejor volver' pensó desanimado, ya que se sentía muy decepcionado al respecto.

 **Mi razón para ir siempre fue la misma, había algo ahí que era mío, algo que había dejado caer hace mucho tiempo o esa es mi sensación. Desconozco si fue mi yo antes de ser sellado o quizás alguna clase de vida pasada, no lo sé. Pero me estaba llamando, brillando en el fin del mundo.**

 **Nunca pude explorar abiertamente la grieta dimensional, pero ahora, armado con el conocimiento sobre mi verdadero yo y sus grandes dotes de…prevalecer incluso en la muerte, la grieta dimensional no parecía ser un impedimento para mí o eso creí, ya que a pesar de demostrar que puedo existir, eso no quiere decir que pueda explorarlo tanto como me gustaría.**

En su camino de regreso, se topó con algo que quizás no era su intención toparse o quizás, su presencia fue notada por los únicos residentes de tamaño lugar **"¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que un mortal estaba aquí en la grieta!"** escuchó el rugido de algo a lo lejos, algo que venía a toda velocidad en su dirección.

Deteniéndose, el azabache mira en la dirección de donde salía la voz o donde creía que lo hacía, ya que su voz se escuchó desde todas las direcciones posibles. Ante su mirada inexpresiva, un colosal y inmenso dragón rojo hacia presencia, haciendo gala de su interminable forma "Gran Red" reconoció el azabache, sin una pisca de miedo en su voz.

El dragón rugió ferozmente, generando ondas a través del espacio usando solo su poder " **un mortal viajando por la superficie de la grieta lo entiendo, ¡pero había uno que estaba intentando alcanzar el fin del mundo! ¡¿estás loco?!** " gritó el dragón, sonando bastante consternado, antes de verlo de cerca " **bueno…un mortal a medias, creo** " susurró para sí mismo, notando como el chico no se parecía a ningún mortal que hubiera visto antes.

"Nunca escuche que ese lugar estuviera prohibido" respondió el azabache como si nada "además, solo tenía curiosidad, quería saber de dónde venían esas ramas" respondió señalando a sus espaldas, la enorme construcción que andaba siguiendo para no perderse, ya que era muy fácil hacerlo en este lugar.

" **ni idea, eso ya estaba aquí cuando nací** " respondió sinceramente el dragón, también sonando curioso " **Ophis podría contarte más, ella es como mi Senpai en este lugar, pero no le gusta hablar con mortales patéticos como lo que sea que sea tu estirpe** " dijo este, sonando bastante malhumorado " **Ella se molestó mucho con los de tu clase por casi destruir este lugar en el pasado…o futuro o lo que sea** " la forma del hablar del dragón era demasiado floja, como si fuera alguna clase de delincuente.

"¿Ophis?" repitió el azabache, sonando bastante impresionado "no es como si le pudiera preguntar, probablemente sería destruido" pensó el en la opción de siquiera tener una charla con ella "No importa, lo averiguare bajo mis propios términos" dijo este mientras agitaba sus alas, comenzando a ascender a toda velocidad.

 **"** **¡oi!"** escuchó que el dragón le llamaba **"¡es grosero irse de una conversación sin despedirse!** " regañó este, pero el azabache seguía volando rápidamente **"¡ah vamos pequeño mortal, por lo menos cuéntame sobre mis hermanitos pequeños! ¡Dime si mi hermanito Draig sigue con vida! ¡¿se sigue peleando con Albion?!"** sus rugidos fueron ignorados, perdiéndose en el vacío del todo.

El azabache rápidamente alcanzó la cima, entrando en la cúpula que sería Kioto primordial, una de las ruinas más grandes que existen. Llegando a suelo firme, miró a su alrededor, notando como nada realmente había cambiado. En una flama extraña apareció un celular inteligente 'Hoy era el día de mañana' pensó el azabache, notando como el tiempo realmente había pasado extremadamente rápido.

 **La actuación del rey demonio a sus amigos fue muy temprano en la mañana, la charla con Kushina-sama fue casi al medio día. Tardé unos minutos en ir hasta la grieta dimensional, pero estando ahí un corto tiempo, hizo que trascurrieran muchas horas, ya que actualmente era de noche, casi las 4 de la mañana del día siguiente. Por lo que quiere decir que dentro de poco tiempo iba a ser la coronación del nuevo rey de Kioto, mi coronación.**

Suspirando cansado, mira el cielo nocturno. El amanecer estaba casi por llegar junto a su coronación. La duda nuevamente empezó a molestarlo, como un susurro que seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza 'Es lo correcto' pensó este, intentando alejar las dudas, ya que solo le traían más problemas.

Todavía con la incertidumbre del momento, intenta ir hacia un lugar donde pudiera despejar su mente, su lugar feliz en Kioto. Volando en la oscuridad de la noche, llegó rápidamente al palacio real, la cima de este para ser más específico. En la cumbre más alta del palacio real, sobre los tejados, ese era su lugar feliz. Se podía llegar por diversas formas, una subir por la oficina de Yasaka, la otra era volando hasta ahí.

Sentándose en el tejado, mira el horizonte, donde pronto haría gala aquel sol falso que imitaba la estrella que alimentaba de energía al mundo de os humanos. Similar a la idea arcaica de un sistema geocéntrica, el sol sobre las cabezas de los habitantes de Kioto no era otra cosa que el reflejo fantasmal del sol del mundo de los humanos.

 **Historias cuentan que antes del Cataclismo, todos los mundos contaban con su propia estrella, algunos incluso decían tener 2 estrellas. Eso significaría que Los Mundos no eran otra cosa que planetas situados en diferentes lugares del universo, otra galaxia, otro sistema solar, unidos por alguna clase de puente dimensional o un agujero de gusano.**

 **Dimensiones no eran otra cosa que un mundo mental materializado por alguna clase de Dios o Elemental o Primordial usando alguna clase de poder de creación limitados a lo que su mundo original defina como limitantes, escuché que era llamado Barrera Fantasmal.**

El azabache, tomando un largo respiro, une sus manos un momento y lo separa lentamente. Ante la mirada de este, una minúscula burbuja es creada. Dentro de la burbuja, había un pequeño bosque es creado, uno con animales y mucha vegetación. Su respiración se vuelve agitada cuando una figura se materializa, era una mujer. Esto no dura mucho, ya que la burbuja se rompe, haciendo que el hombre respiraba agitadamente, como si estuviera absolutamente desgastado.

 **Soy diferente a un Elemental o Primordial, no soy dios. Pero mis poderes solo refuerzan mis miedos, mi pesadilla, mi destino. Era algo más, algo muy diferente, algo que no tenía explicación alguna. ¿Qué diablos soy? ¿acaso esto significa ser un Mazoku? ¿Desafiar a Dios blasfemando su creación?**

Tomando otro gran respiro, suelta el aire tras un largo suspiro agotado. Miró sus manos un momento, notando como en una de sus palmas había cristales que desafiaban las 3 dimensiones, mientras que en el otro había algo de amorfo y sin sentido, ambos de color gris. Formando puños, ambas cosas se rompen, volviéndose una energía negra con toques de color rojo, la misma de la espada fantasmal que lo apuñalo.

El azabache miró sus manos envueltas en esa energía con malos ojos 'este es mi Chakra' reconoció este, antes de ver como esta se desvanecía adentrándose en su cuerpo nuevamente 'El Chakra de un monstruo' pensó desanimado, ya que era la misma energía que actualmente sus enemigos usan para hacer el mal y la misma energía que definía su ser, era un reflejo de sí mismo.

 **El Chakra era especial en un mundo donde predominaba la energía mágica y el concepto de Taumaturgia. El Chakra tiene muchos nombres, pero viene siendo la energía de la creación misma, lo que da forma a todo lo que conocemos, influye en ambos mundos, físico y espiritual.**

 **Diferente de la taumaturgia, quien se especializa en crear un fantasma para reproducir fenómenos. El Chakra puede crearlos a su gusto, no siendo algo del mundo, sino algo que el usuario creó a base de su imaginación. Podría llamarse Energía Divina, ya que de eso estaban compuesto los cuerpos espirituales como el de los dioses o espíritus, pero Chakra es un término mejor para un mortal.**

 **Sin embargo, el Chakra solo puede crear en base a las limitantes humanas. Si quiere crear algo del que no conoce su procedimiento o composición es imposible e imaginárselo todo solo saldría como resultado en un mero fantasma sin forma. Los humanos en el pasado, con Alineaciones elementales afines su mundo de origen, eran capaces de crear elementos de la nada. Reforzar el cuerpo o algún que otro truco que la Taumaturgia llamaría "verdadera magia" e intentaría imitar.**

 **Algo que también discernía respecto a la energía Mágica era su cualidad espiritual. Siendo la mescla de la energía física y espiritual del usuario en un equilibrio absoluto, el Chakra poseía las cualidades del Origen. El origen, usualmente vista como un camino o representación del alma en palabras, filtraba su esencia en el Chakra, dotándole de algo que la taumaturgia moderna llamaría "Cualidad espiritual".**

 **También le daba color y sensación, por eso el Chakra era diferente por cada persona, no podían existir dos Chakra iguales, pero si similares. Cada una teniendo su propia afinidad oculta y su cualidad espiritual. Por supuesto, eran pocos los que sabían esta información y por pocos, me refiero solamente a mí.**

'pero yo no soy un humano' reconoció él, mirando el cielo nocturno 'tampoco puedo llamarme a mí mismo un mortal, no hay humanidad en mi' pensó este, con una mirada bastante triste y melancólica '¿Qué pasara conmigo cuando llegue ese momento? ¿podré elegir bien?' pensó este, apretando su puño con mucha fuerza.

 **Era difícil seguir negándolo, yo no era otra cosa que el villano de una obra. Todo apuntaba que era la calamidad que tendría como objetivo destruir a la humanidad…no…el mundo y todo lo que alguna vez conoce o conocerán los humanos. Solo había dos caminos que escoger.**

 **Volverme un monstruo y destruir lo que tanto quiero proteger, o ser destruido para que el mundo prevalezca.  
Así es como debe de ser, así son las cosas.  
El mal prevalece y el bien es destruido, o el bien prevalecerá y el mal será destruido.**

 **Destruir o ser Destruido**

Una pequeña sonrisa creció en su cabeza mientras su mente divaga en su destino "me pregunto…" divagó mientras miraba el cielo "si el bien tendrá la fuerza para detenerme algún día, para matarme" dijo este, mirando las estrellas "lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar y ayudar, intentar darles armas para pelear" dijo este, todavía ensoñado con el cielo.

Estuvo en silencio un momento, antes de continuar "Me volví un héroe intentando crear un bello sueño de paz, intentando ignorar mi naturaleza" dijo este mientras la sonrisa lentamente se desvanecía "sin darme cuenta, me empezó a gustar el mundo tal cual es, es un bello mundo con algunas personas que valen la pena luchar" dijo este mientras su mirada se concentraba en una sola estrella.

"conozco poco de él, pero me gusta tal cual es y yo creo que merece la pena vivir dentro de él" dijo mientras parecía decaer una vez más "para que prevalezca, yo tengo que desaparecer…pero yo quiero vivir también" dijo este, la sonrisa se había desvanecido "quiero vivir, quiero despertarme e ir a charlar un rato con ustedes, o jugar algún videojuego, conseguir una mascota quizá" divago mientras lentamente parecía exaltarse.

"quiero vivir y tener una aventura, quiero sentir pánico o terror por olvidarme de alguna tarea o simplemente reírme por un chiste estúpido" mientras el parecía hablar consigo mismo, en realidad había alguien detrás suyo, quien se acercaba lentamente "Quiero vivir como un ser ignorante, solo quiero en preocuparme en mi presente como todos los humanos" decía este mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchando los pasos.

"no quiero ser un héroe, no quiero ser un rey, no quiero ser un rey demonio ni tampoco un monstruo" dicho esto, se llevó una mano a su cara "no quiero morir" declaró, para luego soltar un bufido divertido "sueno como un cobarde que le tiene miedo a la muerte y quizás sea así, pero tengo miedos más profundos" dijo este mientras parecía frotarse la cara.

"En mi poco tiempo de vida, también conocí a algunas personas que puedo llamar amigos, no creo que disfrute mucho mi vida sin ellos" admitió mientras respiraba algo agitado "vivir no sería lo mismo sin ellos, sin ustedes, sin ti" dicho esto, se rio "con eso en mente, morir suena muy bien, suena como una buen opción, ya que todos ustedes seguirían viviendo" admitió para luego llevarse ambas manos a la cara "pero aun así…no quiero morir" dijo de forma inexpresiva mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían por su cara, usando sus manos para ocultar sus ojos

 **"** **tengo miedo"**

Frente a él y al borde del tejado se encontraba una pequeña figura, una figura femenina. Sus cabellos rubios brillaban ligeramente por la luz de las estrellas y se alzaba sobre él con su pequeña forma "tengo miedo de tomar una mala decisión, tengo miedo de desaparecer, tengo miedo de arrepentirme…tengo miedo de una despedida definitiva" antes que pudiera decir más, fue repentinamente abrazado.

Se sorprendió un momento, mirando hacia el rostro de la rubia, mirando el rostro lloros de Asia. La sorpresa fue desvaneciéndose, volviéndose tristeza. Resignado, intenta buscar refugio en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para intentar no mirar más hacia el futuro "esto disipa mis dudas…pero más adelante solo será doloroso recordar este momento" dicho esto, con brazos temblorosos y dudosos, devolvió el abrazo.

 **"** **tengo miedo de estar solo"**

* * *

 **Quizás sea una mera casualidad, quizás fue alguna clase de giro del destino o quizás…mi deseo desenfrenado de buscar respuestas me guio hacia el lugar donde quería estar. Fue una noche como ningún otra, fue una noche llena de sentimiento, tristeza, miedo y pesadillas. Me recordó a aquella noche**

 _Una pequeña niña rubia, con ropas andrajosas y cubiertas de alguna clase de ceniza, caminaba por el bosque. Su cabello, el brillo natural opacado por la suciedad de la ceniza y su rostro, con ligeras señales de quemaduras y raspones, era lo único distintivo en la pequeña niña. Esta iba caminando sin rumbo, sin dirección, sin un lugar al cual pueda llamar hogar._

 _Aunque temerosa por la noche, ella seguía caminando, como si no hubiera nada que temer, nada que perder. Sin embargo, ella escucha un pequeño sonido, un ladrido o un aullido de dolor, de sufrimiento, de agonía absoluta. Guiada por un sentimiento bondadoso y curioso, ella siguió el camino de los aullidos, encontrándose con una mirada poco común._

 _Había un cráter en medio del bosque, un enorme cráter donde parecía haber caído algo con mucho poder. En medio del gran cráter, había un pequeño animal, un lobo para ser exactos. El lobo era pequeño, apenas un cachorro, el cual tenía múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo, se estaba desangrando y no parecía poder moverse._

 _Pero por alguna razón, los sonidos que soltaba no eran productos de sus heridas, parecía estar llorando al cielo, llorando por haber perdido algo o a alguien, alguien muy valioso para el pequeño. Pero sus lamentos se detuvieron cuando vió que había llamado la atención de alguien, de ella._

 _Aunque incapaz de moverse, su mirada dorada estaba fijamente sobre la pequeña niña, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía salvaje. La pequeña Asia caminaba lentamente hacia el lobo, a una distancia verdaderamente cerca y notar que había sido apuñalado en el abdomen._

 _Intentó tocar la herida, pero el pequeño lobo atacó usando sus fauces, incrustándole los dientes de un gran mordisco en su pequeño y endeble brazo. La pequeña Asia contuvo el grito de dolor, temblando producto de lo doloroso que fue la mordida. Sin embargo, aun con todo ese dolor, no actuó violentamente, sino que abrazó gentilmente al lobo, quien se agitó aún más y se negaba a soltarla._

 _"_ _e-esta b-bien, t-todo esta b-bien" consoló ella mientras acariciaba tiernamente al lobo "n-nadie te va a h-hacer d-daño, l-lo prometo" dijo ella con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, producto del enorme dolor en su brazo y ver su sangre filtrándose por las fauces del animal salvaje._

 _El pequeño lobo miró a los ojos de la niña y su respiración lentamente empezó a calmarse. Su agarre sobre su brazo se aflojó, dejándola libre y con las marcas de su mordida en su extremidad. Finalmente cayó al suelo, agotado, habiendo gastado sus últimas energías para defenderse._

 **Recuerdo esa noche, lo recuerdo bien porque esa fue la primera vez que yo salvé a alguien…y fui salvada también. Cuando todo parecía perdido, encontré un rayito de esperanza, uno que me ayudaría a sobrevivir en todo el mar de caos y desesperación. Conseguí un amigo, mi primer amigo.**

 **Desde entonces, sé lo importante que es ayudar a las personas, que incluso un simple abrazo podía salvar a la gente, que una sincera promesa tenia poder…pero no todos quieren ni pueden ser salvados, eso lo entiendo. Pero a veces, el sentimiento egoísta toma el control incluso de una santa, un enorme egoísmo que la motiva a crear milagros que son imposibles.**

 **"** **Tengo miedo"**

Fueron las palabras de una persona que siempre miró por encima de ella, fueron las palabras que venían de la persona más fuerte e inquebrantable que ella tuvo el grato placer de conocer. Frente a ella ya no se encontraba la enorme figura invencible, la persona más fuerte del mundo, alguien que podía hacer que todo mundo se sintiera seguro.

No, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre destrozado, un hombre que cargaba al mundo sobre sus hombros…aunque este no quería que fuese así. Frente a ella no había otra cosa que un niño perdido en la desesperanza, un pequeño niño que gritaba por ayuda, por alguien que le dé una mísera respuesta si su vida no fue en vano.

 **Frente a ella no había otra cosa que un hombre que se había rendido**

Ella lo abrazó inmediatamente, intentando evitar que terminara con su vida en ese mismo momento, evitando un camino del que no había vuelta atrás. Ella lloraba porque podía sentir su dolor, lloraba porque podía entender su sufrimiento…ya que ella cargaba con un destino similar.

 **Algún día ella iba a morir cumpliendo con su papel  
Ella iba a salvar el mundo**

Sin embargo, ella iba a morir habiendo disfrutado plenamente su vida, ella iba a dejar la vida habiendo luchado por todo lo que ella creía, ella iba a morir sacrificándose por los hermosos lazos que había hecho. Eso difería con la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, quien simplemente no quería morir, él lo único que quería era vivir.

"T-todo e-estará b-bien" consoló, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que este se separa de su pecho para mirarla directamente "n-nadie te va a h-hacer d-daño, t-tu no v-vas a m-morir, l-lo prometo" prometió ella, mostrando la sonrisa más sincera que cualquier persona algún día tendría la grata suerte de presenciar.

Sus palabras sorprenden al pelinegro, la sorpresa disminuye haciendo que lancé un bufido divertido "sabes que eso es mentira, tu sabes mejor que nadie que…algún día tendremos que luchar, yo debo perder" dijo este, limpiándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo "así está escrito, así debe de ser" dijo firmemente, habiendo recuperado nuevamente la firmeza en sus palabras.

Los ojos de Asia se entristecen "entonces lo sabías" el azabache asiente silenciosamente "…lo siento, lo siento mucho" se disculpa la rubia, intentando ahogar sus lágrimas "p-pero te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes, ¡podemos escribir nuestros caminos!" exclamó ella, sujetándole con fuerza los lados de su rostro.

El azabache le miró fijamente, para cerrar los ojos y suspirar "es imposible, lo he intentado todo" dice él, volviendo su vista al horizonte, pero antes que Asia le interrumpa, él sonrió "pero cuando tú lo dices…creo que podemos lograrlo" admite el, sonriendo alegremente "yo creo que podemos cambiar, incluso el mundo de ser necesario, yo creo ti, en todos ustedes" declara, su mirada viendo el horizonte y como cada vez la luz se hacía más providente.

Asia se sorprendió un momento "Yo creo en ti como amiga, haces que este mundo desprovisto de cualquier clase de luz…cobre vida y color" dice él mirando como el amanecer finalmente estaba llegando, los primeros rayos de luz, de un nuevo mañana "por esa razón, aquellas palabras humanas en las que tanto crees…" decía antes de volver la mirada hacia ella, mostrándole la primera sonrisa sincera de su parte "Yo quiero creer" termina, levándole una de sus manos hacia ella.

La chica rubia se impresiona durante algunos seguros, antes de responder con una enorme sonrisa, tomando su mano con delicadeza. Lentamente ella se sienta en el tejado al lado de él, mirando el hermoso amanecer, el alba haciendo gala. El silencio reinó entre los dos, un silencio que significaba más de mil palabras para ambos.

El pesado ambiente se disipó, solo quedaba la cálida sensación de amistad y amor (a la vida). el silencio se prolongó un buen rato, de vez en cuando uno de ellos giraba su mirada para ver a su acompañante y las palabas se quedaban atoradas en sus bocas, ninguno parecía poder decir algo.

El sol finalmente se había mostrado en su totalidad sobre el horizonte, era absolutamente hermoso "Quiero ir al Karaoke" dijo el azabache, llamando la atención de la rubia "Quiero aprender a tocar algún instrumento, me gustaría saber de música" dijo con un tono verdaderamente alegre "escuché que los ángeles son buenos con la música, ¿te gustaría darme unas elecciones?" preguntó él, sin darle una mirada.

Asia el miró sorprendida, antes de asentir "¡Hai!" respondió de manera entusiasta, antes de estar dudosa "aunque…no sé si soy la mejor en lo que hago, mi melodía suena extremadamente inferior a la de mi madre, pero intentaré ayudarlo a encontrar su propia melodía" dijo con un tono más alegre, pero se notaba su pena en ella.

Estuvieron otro rato en silencio, esta vez fue Asia quien habló "escuché…que había aves muy hermosas del otro lado de esa montaña" dijo señalándole una montaña llena de vegetación a lo lejos "Yasaka-sama mencionó que eran difíciles de encontrar, pero que cantaban en la mañana" dijo ella, mirándole desde el borde de sus ojos.

"qué curioso, escuché lo mismo" respondió el azabache, mirando la montaña con curiosidad. otro largo silencio se extendió entre ambos "Oye" llamó el azabache "¿quieres ir a comprobarlo montando un lobo?" preguntó él, mirándola un momento "me gustaría transformarme en otra cosa, pero al parecer es eso o un Kyubi no Kitsune" la voz monótona decía que no le gustaba esa forma.

Asia estaba feliz con la idea, antes de recordar algo importante "¿pero y la ceremonia de coronación? Se supone que es dentro de un rato, no creo que pueda faltar" preguntó ella, recordándole el evento importante donde su amigo seria coronado rey o emperador de toda Kioto primordial

"Soy el rey, puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana, incluso faltar a mi propia coronación" dijo con soberbia, algo que sorprendió un momento a la rubia "o por lo menos, creo que eso hubiera dicho Ojou-sama" dice este, recordando a su pequeña amiga rubia. Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre sí un buen rato, antes de reír.

Rápidamente, una chica de cabellos rubios parecía reírse mientras cabalgaba un enorme lobo negro, quien corría a toda velocidad, saldando de un lado a otro mientras avanzaba entre el frondoso paisaje de las fronteras a Kioto. Ambos parecías divertirse bastante, pero cruzando un árbol, todo cambió de repente.

Ahora había una pequeña niña rubia corriendo entre los árboles, siendo seguida por un pequeño lobo, quien jugaba a atraparla y ladraba alegremente a su alrededor. El recuerdo termina de repente, continuando nuevamente con Asia montaba en el lobo gigante, dirigiéndose al poniente sol.

 **Esto era el verdadero comienzo, la verdadera travesía había comenzado. Más poderoso que cualquier clase de energía conocida, más poderoso que el arma forjada dentro de una estrella muerta, más poderoso que la creación misma. Un duro y amargo primer sorbo, un doloroso pero aliviador mensaje, el primer trago de aquella triste y dulce ilusión.**

 **Esperanza**


	25. Chapter 24: Epilogo

The Legend of the Fallen Knight

* * *

Capítulo 24: Amistad y Epilogo

* * *

 **"entonces, ¿Cuánto más piensas grabar?"**

Escuchó la voz de sus amigas a su lado, notando finalmente a los miembros femeninos de este. Ravel parpadea un momento, mirando la cámara en sus manos "todo lo que esté a mi alcance" dijo ella seriamente, mirando todo lo que había estado gravando hasta ahora "mi celular se rompió, pero mi cámara Mágica sigue funcionando, tuve mucha suerte" susurró para sí misma, teniendo cuidado en tocar la máquina.

Todas se acercaron para ver lo que estaba viendo y se trataba de una especie de guia turística del castillo "realmente estas gravándolo todo" se rio Rossweisse, viendo como la pequeña chica se sonrojó apenada "bueno, no creo que sea malo tener algunos recuerdos de este lugar" admitió, viendo con una gran sonrisa el palacio en la que actualmente estaban viviendo.

Ravel no contestó "no lo hago por eso" respondió después de un largo silencio "necesito llevar pruebas a mis padres, con un poco de suerte podrían dejarme usar la fortuna de la familia" dijo ella, con un tono emocionado al tener acceso a ese privilegio familiar del que no contaba.

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Solo soy una princesa de la familia Phenex, la princesa incompetente para ser más exactos. Con un poco de suerte, se me dejó ir a estudiar en la universidad más prestigiosa sin tener que pasar por los rigurosos exámenes de entrada gracias a una gran suma de dinero. Aun así, eso fue un acto de lastima de mi padre, quien no tenía muchas esperanzas en mí.**

 **Debido a esto, yo no contaba con el prestigio de poder usar los fondos familiares a mi voluntad como el resto de mis hermanos, sino tenía que consultar todo el tiempo a mi familia, rogándoles lo que me hiciera falta, siempre dependiente a mi familia. Por eso debía de mostrar cualquier clase de logro, sería un paso más hacia mis metas.**

'¿metas?' se preguntó ella mientras miraba ciertas grabaciones pasadas, era sobre el viaje en barco hacia la isla gato '¿Cuáles son mis metas? ¿ganarme el afecto de mi padre?' pensó ella, bufando de forma irónica y sarcástica. Su línea de pensamientos oscuros comenzó a mitigar cuando veía todo lo que había grabado, nada de ello fue para demostrar sus logros, sino porque creyó que era divertido.

"¡ah! ¡recuerdo eso!" exclamó Rossweisse, recordando una escena donde aún estaban en el barco "Fue divertido ver a Naruto-san vomitar durante 3 horas" se rio ella, recordando aquel momento donde el rubio había comido demasiado y el balanceo del navío le produjo muchos vómitos.

Ravel escuchó su comentario y siguió viendo el video, sonriendo cuando vio como ella enfocaba la cara verde y mala del rubio "fue divertido la verdad" admitió ella, riéndose un poco mientras veía más excentricidades de su grupo de amigos "para ser mi primera vez en barco, fue bastante divertido" dijo ella mientras se reía viendo ahora otras escenas igual de graciosas.

"la mía también, fue una experiencia bastante inolvidable" asintió Asia, con una pequeña sonrisa "cuando vuelva al orfanato, les contaré a todos como fue mi primera vez en un barco, necesito comprar algunos recuerdos también" recordó ella, pensando un momento en lo que debería de llevar para tal ocasión.

Ravel se quedó en silencio un buen rato, antes de sonreír "bueno, si consigo algo de todo esto quizás pueda tomarme un par de vacaciones" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pensando en su reciente descubrimiento sobre el viaje "aunque…sin necesariamente terminar en una guerra por la supervivencia mundial" dijo con una cara azul. No era la única, las demás chicas se encontraban igual.

El pensamiento también trajo nuevas revelaciones "no puedo creer que haya pasado casi 2 meses desde el inicio escolar" susurró Ravel, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas, quienes se dieron cuenta de ello y asentían en silencio "Ya es agosto y empezamos en Junio" recordó ella, que el primero de aquel mes fue el inicio a clases.

 **Muchas, muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, es como si el tiempo se fuera volando. El ataque al centro comercial, el entrenamiento antes de la aventura, la aventura a la isla gato, el viaje a Kioto, El problema en Kioto. Todo eso había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar en ojos, ¿Cómo yo iba a saber que algo así iba a pasarme a mí, a la princesa inútil?**

"cierto" dijo Rossweisse, sonando un poco preocupada "hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera, va a ser difícil ponernos al día con los demás, sin contar que posiblemente esto no nos dé muchos puntos" pensó ella en voz alta, haciendo asentir a sus amigas "bueno, escuché que el festival deportivo se pospuso para el próximo año, así que podemos darnos libertades" dijo con un tono más feliz.

Todas parecían confusas durante un rato, antes de recordar "claro, el incidente del centro comercial" recordó Ravel, chasqueando los dedos "si…dijeron que estaban investigando y no podía realizarse el torneo hasta estar seguros" dijo ella recordando que la Milicia estaba en búsqueda de los responsables.

Las chicas asintieron "cierto, todavía no se ha solucionado por completo" lamenta Asia, ya que hubo bastantes implicados y muchos heridos, sí como muertos "con todo lo que nos ha pasado, he olvidado que en casa también tenemos problemas" susurró ella, sintiendo menos ganas de volver a estudiar.

Parecían estar deprimidas un momento "hablando del tema, ¿Qué división son ustedes?" preguntó Rossweisse "Yo soy de la segunda división, y mi clase es C" dijo ella con una cara algo avergonzada, no por su clasificación sino más bien por su división, algo que todo mundo podía entender.

"Lo sé, lo mencionaste" dijo Koneko, asintiendo "Soy de la segunda división, clase D" dijo como si nada, comiendo algo que salía entre sus ropas "ya entiendo porque no estas preocupada, literalmente ya estas aprobada" susurró enojada, mirando mal a la única de su grupo que tenía buenas notas.

"bueno, para la segunda División, D es una clase muy alta" intentó consolar la chica nórdica, riéndose forzadamente ante las miradas oscuras y deprimidas de las chicas "hablando de eso, Naruto-san es F, ¿no?" intentó cambiar la conversación, haciéndoles recordar aquello.

"ah sí" susurró Ravel mirando a sus amigas, quienes también lo recordaron "me sorprendió en un inicio, nunca he escuchado de una clase F" dijo ella, recordando la clasificación más legendaria por ser la más baja e improbable de alcanzar "es como quedar a 1 de vida en un videojuego de lucha" se rio, ya que técnicamente el rubio estaba ya casi a punto de suspender.

"con todo lo que nos ha pasado, dudo mucho que nos vayan a dar puntos, probablemente solo 100 por la misión de la isla gato" recordó Asia, ya que se suponía que era una misión de 2 días que se extendió casi medio mes o más "si Tsunade-sama es compasiva, probablemente no nos aplicara las sanciones por demora" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada, haciendo asentir unánimemente.

"si, pero recuerda que igualmente debemos de hacer nuestras pruebas" dijo Rossweisse, interrumpiéndola "probablemente nosotras estemos bien, pero si Naruto-san pierde los únicos puntos que le quedan, podría ser expulsado" les recordó, logrando un silencio algo triste.

"y el idiota no va a aprobar ninguna" suspiró Ravel, negando con la cabeza "supongo que tendré que ayudarle, le compraré algunos puntos para que no sea expulsado" pensó en voz alta, haciendo que todas la mirasen "¿Qué? Puede ser un idiota y todo, pero le debo bastantes cosas" admitió, resignándose a sentir alguna clase de deuda hacia el rubio.

"¿comprar puntos?" susurró Asia, sudando ligeramente "eso es costoso, comprar puntos es muchas veces más caro que venderlos" le recordó ella, ya que algunos vendían sus puntos para obtener dinero para su subsistencia, los más adinerados compraban los suyos, pero era tan caro, que simplemente solo lo hacían cuando estaban en problemas.

 **El sistema escolar no tenía fallos, aunque uno pensara que se podía escalar solamente teniendo dinero, eso era falso. Si no eras fuerte y capaz para mantener tus puntos, las pruebas te los quitaban todos. Si no eran los exámenes quienes te quitaban los puntos, era otro estudiante en busca de poder. La única regla en la Academia era la superioridad, solo el más capaz podía mantenerse en la cima.**

"solo compraré los suficientes para que pasé los exámenes" dijo Ravel, como la princesa vanidosa y confiada que era "dudo mucho que mis padres no cumplan mis solicitudes luego de todo lo que he grabado" dijo ella sonriendo hacia su cámara "perdería un activo valioso…pero tener al rubio idiota en nuestro grupo creo que es una inversión bastante decente" sonrió ella, ya que estaba sacando bastante provecho a la mala suerte del rubio.

Todas sudaron ligeramente ante la mente mercantil y oportunista de la rubia "él nos matara algún día con su mala suerte" susurró Koneko, todavía mordisqueando una galleta "no es que quiera que se vaya tampoco" susurró aún más baja, con el rostro ligeramente rojo. Esto fue visto por todas, quienes sonrieron como zorros astutos, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

Luego de eso Ravel regreso a su habitación en el palacio, era pequeña pero definitivamente era más grande que su habitación en la universidad. Ella seguía reproduciendo la cinta, mirando todo lo que había grabado. En cierto momento suspira, arrojándolo a un lado mientras mira su techo.

 **Tenía un Mazoku como compañero, una Sacerdotisa Celestial, una Nekomata de alta estirpe y una Valquiria. Incluso el humano del grupo parecía tener grandes aptitudes para la batalla y, aunque por el momento es un inútil, parecía ser una gran promesa si se desarrolla correctamente.**

 **La cuestión es que todos mis compañeros son hábiles, son fuerzas demasiado poderosas para ser ignoradas, sobre todo el Mazoku y la ángel santa, quienes son seres casi mitológicos. No sentía inferioridad hacia ellos, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz de que estuviera rodeada de personas tan fuertes, pero ese no era mi problema.**

 **Mi problema era que no los había vuelto parte de mi nobleza.**

 _"Debes encontrar grandes promesas, tu única solución es tener una Nobleza fuerte, solo así podrás cumplir tus objetivos" fueron las palabras firmes de su padre, unos días antes de ir a la universidad "Confió en tu labia y tu inteligencia, sé que encontraras aliados fuertes, no me decepciones" fueron sus únicas palabras, las pocas que ella había escuchado de él._

 **Salí de mi hogar con gran determinación, quería hacer orgulloso a mi padre teniendo la nobleza más fuerte que jamás haya existido. Seres tan poderosos que incluso los 4 Satanes temblarían de miedo. Obviamente fue una idea bastante alocada de mi parte, pero tenía una mente positiva en ese momento.**

 **No pensé que realmente encontraría seres así.**

'El Esclavo es absurdamente fuerte' pensó Ravel mientras miraba su pieza de Reina 'Esta es una pieza de Reina mutada que me dio onii-sama' recordó ella como su hermano mayor se la intercambio como una manera de ayudarla en su camino 'quizás usando esto y todos mis peones…pueda volverlo parte de mi nobleza' pensó ella, mirando el techo de su habitación.

'Para Asia probablemente necesitare dos obispos, con suerte tendría que usar uno' su línea de pensamientos siguió a sus demás compañeros 'con Koneko usaré una torre, Rossweisse un caballero, y Naruto…' pensó un momento, frotándose la barbilla 'un peón supongo, pero quiero darle crédito y darle un caballero' asintió con seguridad, su deducción era increíble.

Ella sonrió emocionada y comenzó a agitar sus pequeñas piernas, en señal de entusiasmo. Sin embargo, la energía lentamente comenzó a dejarla, dejándola nuevamente en la fría calma y depresión 'pero…' pensó ella mirando las piezas tiradas por su cama 'no quiero hacerlo' pensó ella, cubriéndose su rostro con su brazo.

 **Si usaba un poco de su inteligencia y sus lazos de amistad, probablemente podría engañarlos y hacer que se hicieran parte de su nobleza. La gran mayoría era idiota en diferentes niveles, estaba segura que, si alguien se caía a un precipicio, los demás se tirarían en un intento por rescatarle, esa era la clase de amigos que tenía.**

 **Por esa razón, yo no quería volverlos parte de mi nobleza.  
eso era un acto egoísta y plenamente no ético. Fuera de cualquier clase de defensa que haría la aristocracia demonio, ella sabía que tenía como base un sistema esclavista y poco convencional. No había vuelta atrás una vez hecho el contrato y quienes se separaban, se volvían demonios callejeros, por lo que serían cazados sin descanso o visto como criminales.**

 **¿Dónde existía la libertad en todo esto?**

 **Sin embargo, las piezas tenían un alto poder curativo, uno que incluso algunos exageraban diciendo que revivía a los muertos, obviamente era falso. Simplemente dotaba de grandes cantidades de energía física al usuario, mucha energía vital para darles los años de vida como el que tendría un demonio, esto solo se podía hacer una vez y estaba limitado.**

 **Por eso algunos demonios esperaban como carroñeros a sus presas, esperando el momento oportuno o planificando una situación favorable hacia ellos, ya que, en un estado cercano a la muerte, la persona está obligado a aceptar. Eso fue otro acto bastante blasfemo y controversial al respecto de las Evil Pieces.**

Ravel estuvo pensando un buen rato mirando el techo 'no voy a hacerlo' pensó ella cerrando los ojos 'no pienso a hacerlo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario' dijo ella muy segura de sí misma 'si sucediese algo donde uno de nosotros peligra, las usaré' pensó ella, seriamente, juntando todas sus piezas nuevamente, las cuales se sellaron en una figura de una pieza del rey en su muñeca.

 **Con todo lo que había sucedido, ya no veía las Evil Pieces como una forma de hacerme más fuerte o alguna oportunidad para hacerme notar. Actualmente, era mi última opción para asegurar la supervivencia de mi grupo. Si por alguna razón todo fallaba, las Evil Pieces podrían salvar la vida de mis amigos, esa era actualmente su una función que me interesa.**

'pero por ahora' pensó ella mirando el sello en su muñeca 'no mencionaré que tengo Evil Pieces' pensó seriamente, antes de soltar un largo suspiro agotado 'o esos idiotas intentaran volverse parte de mi nobleza sin mi consentimiento' pensó ella, sabiendo lo estúpidos que podían ser sus amigos, en especial el humano rubio.

 **¿Qué era peor que tener a unos idiotas ingenuos de amigos?  
Que no podía medir el alcance de sus estupideces, por lo que tenía que estar preparada para todo**

* * *

 **"entonces ¿el esclavo se volverá rey?"**

Intentó ella de romper el frio y apesadumbrado silencio que se había formado en su equipo. Actualmente ella estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de la puerta del dormitorio de Asia. Hace un buen rato estaban comiendo y charlando de lo más normal, pero la lengua bífida de la serpiente con la cual tenían que compartir la mesa, dijo algo que dañó bastante al ángel del grupo, quien se encerró en su habitación.

Mientras esto sucedía, las chicas se encontraban sentadas al lado de su puerta. Naruto quería venir, pero era cosa de chicas, sin mencionar que el rubio podría empeorar las cosas aún más, él tenía ese don "no lo creo, parecía bastante reacio a serlo" respondió Rossweisse, mirando la pared frente a ella "aunque no sé cómo se librará de eso" se preguntó ella, ya que estaba curiosa del desenlace de todo.

Ravel asintió en silencio, antes de gritar frustrada "¡maldita sea!" grita ella, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta de la rubia "¡deja de llorar! ¡no es como si nosotros tuviéramos la fuerza para matarlo, tampoco tenemos motivos de hacerlo!" gritó ella, bastante enojada, cosa que conmocionó a las demás chicas.

"¡la única razón por la cual lloras es porque eres incapaz de decirle que te gusta y que quieres tener sexo rudo con él!" gritó ella antes de bufar divertida "¡conozco a los ángeles! ¡son pervertidos de armario! ¡a las mujeres les gusta mucho los músculos! ¡a los hombres los senos! ¡yo lo sé todo!" gritó ella, pateando la puerta de la rubia varias veces.

 **No era algo que todo mundo sabía, o quizás sí, pero era solamente un rumor. Los ángeles eran bastantes pervertidos, pero al mismo tiempo eran muy ingenuos al respecto. No podían decir sobre sus gustos porque la mayoría era tímida y bastante reservada, sin olvidar que era fácil avergonzarlos incluso con un beso en la mejilla. Eran vírgenes pervertidos. Obviamente había acepciones, pero fueron las ovejas negras de su familia.**

"¡Maldición!" grita ella una última vez, cansada ya de golpear la puerta que se mantenía cerrada "¡estoy cansada de esto!" dijo ella antes de volver a sus amigas "¡derribemos la puerta! ¡hablar no sirve de nada! ¡no pienso quedarme toda la noche sentado aquí! ¡hace frio!" dijo ella señalando el suelo, realmente hacia mucho frio.

Las dos chicas sudaron profundamente "no creo que logremos nada así, no cuando has dicho todo eso" dijo Rossweisse mientras suspiraba cansada, negando con la cabeza "probablemente Asia ahora esté envuelta en sus cobijas, avergonzada por sus propios delirios sexuales" no estaba tan lejos, la chica rubia estaba absolutamente sonrojada entre sus mantas de dormir.

Ravel suspiró agotada y resignada "lo peor es que tienes razón" admitió, volviendo a sentarse "diablos, la he liado y no soy Naruto" se rio ella, mirando el suelo desganada "mi trasero esta frio" sus palabras hicieron reír tanto a la chica gato como a la nórdica "ya que vamos a estar un buen rato aquí, ¿alguien tiene algo con que pasar el tiempo?" preguntó ella, suspirando cansada.

Rossweisse sonríe, sacando unas cuantas botellas con lo que ella podría adivinar, era licor "no creo que seas menor de edad, ¿no?" dijo ella también sacando algunos vasos donde podrían beber "traje Naipes también, Yasaka-sama me las dio" dijo recordando que la mujer rubia se sentía bastante mal y se los dio.

"Sírveme, yo voy barajando" dice ella tomando la baraja de naipes y sacándola de su caja "¿vas a jugar tu también?" preguntó a la callada Koneko, quien asintió "bien, más gente mejor" dice ella mientras comenzaba a barajar las cartas y a repartirlas. En poco tiempo ella había acabado y también tenía su copa, la cual dio un gran trago, las demás chicas se le quedaron viendo "¿Qué? Dije que era mayor de lo que dicta mi apariencia' se defendió ella, ya que era tratada como una niña siempre.

"ya veo que sí" se ríe Rossweisse, mirando sus cartas "entonces…" dice ella tirando algunas al suelo "¿vamos a participar de los Rating Games?" preguntá ella mirando a Ravel, quien se congeló un momento, mirándola seriamente "escuché que todos los aristócratas podían participar, ya que a todos se le daban Evil Pieces" dice ella, con una mirada bastante sospechosa.

Ravel traga con fuerza, mirándola con cuidado "¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunta ella, bastante seria al respecto "esa no es información de gente común" susurra, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados "Si las personas normales se enteraran, los demonios seriamos aun peor vistos" dice ella seriamente, diciéndole que guarde silencio.

Rossweisse sonríe "no creo que haya problema decirlo, no es como eso fuera un problema para nosotras, ¿no?" dijo ella, señalando que solamente había 3 personas "por otro lado, es cierto que no es de saber popular, pero tampoco es que fuera secreto" se rio ella "ustedes lo hacen muy público, como si quisieran guerra solo porque sí" dice todavía riéndose de su situación.

Su risa se desvanece sin embargo "aunque…su método de convertir a cualquiera de las razas en Demonios ha preocupado a todo mundo, la costosa y muy lenta producción es algo que ha calmado a la mayoría, sin mencionar que es un privilegio hacia las grandes casas" dice ella lanzando algunas cartas más "no es una amenaza…aun" termina ella, con una sonrisa.

Ravel suda profundamente, peguntándose porque una simple chica sabia tales cosas. Entonces, algo llega a su cabeza "¿realmente eres una valquiria?" pregunta ella, absolutamente sorprendida, cosa que la chica nórdica asiente "es absurdo, muy absurdo" susurra Ravel, incapaz de creerse tales palabras.

"no me des mucho crédito, soy realmente débil" dice Rossweisse, con una sonrisa triste "soy de un clan bastante antiguo en Asgard, me enviaron como espía a esta universidad, era perfecta debido a mi…poca fuerza" admite ella, mirando como Ravel y Koneko hacían sus jugadas.

"¿espía? ¿espiar que exactamente?" pregunta Ravel, estando bastante seria al respecto. Por alguna razón, ella tenía la sensación de que estaba entre algo bastante serio y no había ninguna probabilidad de ser respondida, pero de igual manera tenía que preguntar, ya que había la posibilidad que la valquiria estuviese fingiendo ser su amiga.

"encontrar para ser exactos" se corrigió la chica nórdica "la orden de valquirias quería asegurarse e investigar sobre el creador de Sacred Gears" ambas chicas dejan escapar jadeos impresionados "Sabíamos que estaba ahí, pero no quien era" dijo ella mientras levantaba un dedo "entonces sucedió eso y aquello" dijo en forma de acertijo, pero era sencillo de adivinar, fueron todos los hechos del pasado.

La sonrisa en la valquiria desapareció "hay reportes sobre una persona, un herrero que fabricó las Sacred Gears, un herrero sin igual" dijo ella mirando el suelo y las botellas "se decía que se le vio creando incluso Noble Phantasm en plena batalla, fue…inaudito" dijo ella, sujetando con fuerza sus piernas "yo quería ver si era verdad" susurra, con un tono bastante roto.

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, ya que esto parecía haber escalado bastante rápido "El esclavo" dice Ravel, llamando la atención de las demás "nunca he visto un Noble Phantasm, ni tampoco se sus nombres" decía ella recordando algo "pero el mencionó armas que sin duda son mitológica" dice ella recordando el evento del centro comercial "Balmung y Rho Aias" Koneko abre los ojos, ya que esa fue una 'Técnica' que se le fue prestada.

" ** _Gran espada fantasmal, Tala del cielo_ **y **_Los Siete Anillos Que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes_** " asiente Rossweisse, sabiendo perfectamente los nombres de aquellas armas "son Noble Phastasm muy poderosos, uno de ellos guardado celosamente por un clan nórdico en Asgard, el otro está perdido" dice ella, tirando nuevamente cartas y tomando nuevas.

"no solamente los asgardianos, todos los Inhumanos han estado en búsqueda de los Noble Phantasm durante cientos de eones" dice ella, sonando bastante seria "la mayoría son pertenecientes a Humanos, humanos moldes de nosotros como raza, de héroes tan antiguos como los dioses mismos" dice ella, contando un poco sobre su raza.

"Cuando nos enteramos de un herrero capaz de materializar tales leyendas, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, teníamos que encontrarlo y llevarlo para investigarlo" las chicas se quedaron calladas un buen rato "claro…eso era antes, no pienso hacerlo llegado a este punto" aseguró ella, con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las 3 "vamos chicas, ni siquiera tengo el poder para llevarlo conmigo a la fuerza" dice ella, sudando profundamente ante la idea de luchar "además, nunca fue intención si ese no fuera el caso, yo tenía mis propias ambiciones" dice ella, haciendo curioso a sus amigas "yo…quería encontrar a ese herrero y preguntarle algo" dice ella, mirando el techo con un tono bastante perdido.

" **quería saber si los Noble Phantasm podían ser destruidos para siempre"**

El tono que usó la nórdica produjo escalofríos en ambas chicas, un viento helado y escalofriante que helaba incluso su sangre. Los ojos de su amiga, siempre llenos de alegría y diversión…se habían vuelto canicas vacías, sin alma, completamente muertas "Si él podía crearlas, él conocía la manera de destruirlas, eso fue lo que pensé" susurró ella, carente de cualquier emoción.

Un gran silencio se produjo, un silencio aún más ensordecedor. El ambiente era pesado y tétrico, atrás había quedado la animosidad que tenían como amigos. Luego de un buen rato, Rossweisse se ríe abiertamente "lo siento, lo siento" se disculpa mientras se reía "solo…quería compartirles algo sobre mí, somos amigas y eso" dice ella como si nada "creí que era correcto contarles quien soy en verdad" se disculpó o eso creía ella, pues sonaba como una disculpa.

Aun con sus palabras, el silencio era algo que no pudo romper "yo…" susurró Ravel, sintiendo nerviosismo "estoy obligada a casarme" dice ella, sorprendiendo a sus amigas "si no puedo traer una nobleza fuerte conmigo, mi padre creara un matrimonio arreglado con un idiota que no conozco y ni quiero conocer" dice ella, mordiendo con fuerza por la frustración.

Se demoró un momento y siguió "mi meta no era graduarme, yo vine a cazar a personas fuertes y hacerlas mis esclavos eternos" cuenta ella, mirando el suelo "engatusarlas con el cuento del dinero y la amistad para hacer que luchen por mí en una estúpida competencia" admite ella con bastante esfuerzo, ya que le costaba ser sincera, sobre todo de sus planes malévolos.

Las demás chicas se sorprendieron de su sinceridad y, sobre todo, de las lágrimas amargas que caían por su cara "pollo frito" llama Koneko, sorprendiéndola "yo salí de casa con planes de secuestrar a alguien y volverlo mi pareja, que es casi como un esclavo" dijo ella con su tono monótono, frotándole la cabeza "todos somos malos aquí, no llores" intentó animarla, intentando sonar conciliadora.

Sus palabras paralizan a la rubia, quien se ríe divertida por sus palabras "si, tienes razón, aquí todos somos malas personas" dice ella, limpiándose los ojos "solo quería que supieran algo de mí, quería sacarlo fuera de mi sistema y sentirme menos perra" dijo ella, riéndose de sí misma.

"si te sientes perra, yo me siento como una malvada puta" se ríe Rossweisse, haciendo reír a las chicas "no te preocupes por eso, somos amigos ahora" dice ella, sirviendo nuevamente las copas "jamás había tenido amigos, pero creo que voy entendiendo como funciona, ¡y es muy divertido!" exclama ella, dándoles las copas a sus amigas "¡por nuestra amistad!" dice ella, levantando su copa, algo que imitan sus amigas.

"¡Por la amistad!"  
La amistad era muy divertida

* * *

Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines

* * *

"¡y por eso hoy, tengo el honor de galardonar a estos héroes!"

En el centro de Kioto, en la plaza para ser exactos y en plena tarde, justo en el atardecer, se encontraban todos los habitantes de Kioto reunidos para un evento único y especial. Elevados de la multitud, el grupo de protagonistas se encontraba de pie frente a todas las personas reunidas, sonriendo con admiración ante la vista.

Yasaka, actual representante de Kioto Primordial, se encontraba iniciando la ceremonia "por su valentía en Batalla" dice ella colocándole una medalla al rubio y entregándole un pergamino "por su inteligencia ante la situación" dijo haciendo lo mismo en Ravel "por su bondad a los inocentes" ahora fue en Asia "por su inquebrantable sed de justicia" Koneko fue la siguiente "por la búsqueda de la verdad" dijo condecorando a Rossweisse.

Finalmente llegó al último miembro, quien inclinó su cabeza para poder recibir la medalla "por el cuerpo más sexi" susurró hacia el azabache, congelándolo un momento "y por su Lucha inigualable contra el mal" anunció, ahora para el público "Estos son los héroes de Kioto, ¡nuestros héroes!" exclamó ella, haciendo que todo mundo vitoree y grite hacia ellos, ovacionándolos por sus logros.

"¡siempre serán reconocidos como los salvadores! ¡al igual que todos los caídos en batalla!" dijo ella, con la voz más alta que tenía "¡todos ellos son nuestros héroes! ¡Estos niños son el legado de ellos, al igual que todos nosotros!" nuevamente una horda de gritos se dejó llegar "¡celebremos, mi gente! ¡que Kioto no ha caído, sino se ha alzado aún más!" los gritos fueron aún más estruendosos, cosa que hizo sonreír a la mujer.

El grupo se quedó de pie frente a todos, cada uno con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, pero la gran mayoría compartía un mismo sentimiento, orgullo (Ost End). Minutos después la multitud se encontraba ligeramente desperdigada, pero de igual manera había muchos en la plaza. Por otro lado, el grupo seguía en el mismo lugar, pero sin necesariamente estar parados, estaban charlando.

"¡eso fue increíble!" grito Naruto mientras alzaba un puño al aire "¡tengo una medalla y esto!" dijo señalando el pergamino que se le fue dado "¡definitivamente tenemos que volver alguna vez!" dijo emocionado, ya que este podría volverse su lugar favorito de seguir así, técnicamente podía quedarse y ya habría cumplido uno de sus grandes sueños.

"esta bueno y todo, pero no es lo mío" negó Ravel, con una sonrisa forzada "digo, el respeto y el reconocimiento está bien, pero no es la clase de reconocimiento que busco" admitió ella, con una gota de sudor en su frente "aunque si es para unas vacaciones, este lugar entra en mi top" se rio, ya que, si era un lindo lugar, solo que no era un lugar que se podría ir a vacacionar solo porque sí.

"Ne, senpai" llama Rossweisse al azabache, quien se había mantenido callado durante toda la charla "¿Qué pasó con su coronación? No hubo nada y las personas quedaron confusas" preguntó ella curiosa, ya que la coronación del nuevo rey nunca sucedió. Esto llamó la atención de los demás, quienes giraron sus miradas hacia el pelinegro.

Este giró su mirada a Asia, quien se sonrojo y desvió la mirada "Digamos que perdí la noción del tiempo y no llegue a tiempo" respondió con calma "por otra parte, yo ya soy el Rey, pero no me gusta que se sepa de mí, por eso Yasaka sigue siendo la Reyna de manera pública, es una representante mía" todos asintieron sorprendidos, pues tenía mucho sentido.

"pensé que no te gustaba ser rey" dijo Naruto a su amigo, quien alzó sus hombros de manea resignada "bueno, no creo que importe mucho, ya lo arreglaremos a su debido tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que imitó el azabache "por ahora, ¡hay que disfrutar la fiesta!" señaló este, pues la tarde había caído y la noche del ultimo día había comenzado.

 **Cave Jivin' - Avatar: The Last Airbender Soundtrack**

Un gran fuego se alzó en el medio de la plaza, una gran cantidad de gente parecía rodearlo. Había una increíble cantidad de Yokais, todos semidesnudos usando alguna ropa ceremonial rara, todos bailando alrededor del fuego como nativos indígenas. Aunque la danza era algo desenfrenada y carente de sentido, todos parecían divertirse, quizá por la poca o nula falta de reglas en ella.

El grupo de héroes también se encontraba ahí, vestidos y pintados de la misma forma, bailando a su manera de forma desenfrenada, alguno haciendo caras feas, otros riéndose mientras se movía como se le daba la gana "¡esto es muy divertido!" grita Ravel, intentando hacer que su voz llegara a los oídos de sus amigos.

"¡lo sé!" respondió Rossweisse, gritando con una enorme sonrisa "¡esto deja ver mal a la danza de las valquirias!" se ríe ella, ya que fue considerado un espectáculo ante los ojos del público, ahora mermado por la fiesta actual "¡¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo?!" grita ella para un grupo de chicos, sujetándole la mano a un par de ellos y arrastrándose para bailar.

Mientras esto sucedía, cerca de la enorme fogata muchas personas comenzaban a alejarse del centro debido a que algo increíble estaba por suceder. Se encontraba el rubio igual de vestido que todos, sosteniendo un largo bastón de vadera, quizás era una simple vara. Rápidamente les prende fuego a ambos lados de la larga vara "¡Vamos, amigos! ¡FreeStyle!" dice mientras le arroja la vara incandescente a alguien.

Fue el azabache quien atrapó el bastón, comenzando a girarlo y usarlo como si de un arma se tratase, pero por su forma incandescente se formaban ráfagas de fuego a su alrededor que era un gran espectáculo para los ojos. No solamente movió el arma, sino que el también hacia piruetas o grandes movimientos llenos de destreza (Break Dance) para determinar girando el bastón a sus espaldas y apuñalándolo en el suelo, provocando un pequeño estallido de ascuas de fuego que se alzaron al cielo.

Todo mundo detuvo su frenético baile para ver la hermosa e increíble demostración, viendo las ascuas elevándose en el cielo para desaparecer lentamente. Todos ovacionaron la increíble demostración, para seguir nuevamente con el desenfrenado baile. En un acto puro de desenfreno (y producto de la borrachera), Naruto arrastró a Koneko bailando o saltando de un lado a otro, cosa que ella imito (por producto también de la borrachera).

La emoción y la fiesta también se apoderaron de los demás, cada uno a su propia manera. El Mazoku se encontraba bailando de manera más calmada con Asia, quien también parecía haberse dejado llevar por el júbilo. Rossweisse parecía estar ebria por la forma en como bailaba rodeada de muchos chicos. Ravel simplemente se mantenía saltando como una niña.

La fiesta continuó durante un buen rato, pero todo tiene su final y tras las horas, ya no quedaba nadie en la plaza. Los chicos también habían vuelto a casa, para pasar su última noche en el palacio. Todos estaban absolutamente cansados (o ebrios), por lo que cayeron rendidos en sus camas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

 **La fiesta era parte de la aventura después de todo**

* * *

 **Zero kara Hajimeru Mahou no Sho OP [Hakkensha wa Watashi] HD FULL**

* * *

 **"¡es tan difícil decir adiós!"**

Dijo una mujer pelirroja mientras abraza con demasiada fuerza a un chico rubio, quien parecía estar asfixiándose. Luego de un buen rato, Yasaka detuvo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "Kushina, vas a matar a tu hijo otra vez, detente" la pelirroja parpadea ante sus palabras, soltando al rubio quien cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

"Onii-chan, ¿vendrás a visitarnos no?" preguntó su hermana menor, quien le ayuda a levantarse del suelo "este lugar es muy aburrido, ¡por lo menos dejame ir contigo!" gritó ella, sonando bastante desesperada de dejar lo que ella consideraba su hogar, agitándole tras sujetarle de los hombros.

Todos sudaron profundamente ante la escena "Sensei" dice Kuno frente al azabache, llamando su atención "¿piensa volver para ser rey y casarse con mi madre?" preguntó ella, con ojos brillantes y una expresión bastante soñadora. Su pregunta descoloca un poco al azabache, quien eleva la mirada para ver a la mujer mayor escuchando atentamente la conversación.

"volveré, pero no para ser rey ni tampoco tu padre" dice él, haciendo que la niña baje la mirada, triste "pero volveré para comer algún helado o compartir alguna historia, no te preocupes" aseguró el con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo feliz a la niña otra vez "pero…la idea de ser padre no está nada mal" pensó el en voz alta, mirando el cielo un momento, frotándose la barbilla.

Kuno parecía estar recuperando la esperanza, más alguien interrumpe "Haha, que gracioso es usted senpai, pero no es momento de adoptar niños" se ríe Asia mientras lo empuja, intentando alejarlo de la niña rubia "pero debemos irnos, seguramente Tsunade-sama está enojada por tomarnos demasiados días libres" le recordó, haciendo que este asienta mientras era empujado a otro lado.

De esta forma ambos continuaron, caminando hacia el portal que los sacaría fuera de Kioto primordial "¡Adiós a todos! ¡vendré en otro momento!" gritó Ravel, agitando su mano con bastante energía, despidiéndose de una multitud "esto quedará genial con una buena editada" dice ella mientras apagaba la cámara con la que había estado todo el día.

"mi amor, esperaré su regreso, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá" dijo un hombre con orejas de conejo, arrodillándose frente a Rossweisse. No era el único, había muchos hombres que hacían lo mismo, asintiendo las palabras de su compañero. La chica se encontraba mirando todo esto con corazones a su alrededor.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero fue levantada del suelo, siendo cargada por una pequeña chica albina "Vámonos, chica virgen, no tenemos tiempos para delirios tuyos" dijo Koneko con cara de asco, pues sabía que ella lo único que buscaba en esos tipos es que hicieran alguna clase de orgia entre ellos, una orgia homosexual del que ella solamente sería espectadora.

Rossweisse cruzó los brazos, enojada por ser interrumpida y agitándose con fuerza para ser sujetada "lamento los problemas" se disculpó el rubio a Yasaka, quien negó con una sonrisa "no te preocupes mamá. Vendré a visitarlos cuando haya terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en la tierra, lo prometo" dijo él, con una enorme sonrisa.

La pelirroja asiente entre lágrimas, dándole un corto abrazo "toma esto" dijo ella, dándole una mochila para su sorpresa "puse muchos regalos, algunas cosas que tu padre había querido entregarte personalmente y, aunque no me guste, tu amigo puede ayudarte a entenderlo, es su alumno después de todo" dijo señalando al azabache, quien hablaba con Asia sobre algún tema que desconocía.

El rubio abrió la mochila con curiosidad, notando muchos pergaminos y algunos libros 'Genial, lo que menos me gusta del mundo' pensó desganado, ya que los libros eran su némesis "muchas gracias, prometo darles una ojeada" mintió con una sonrisa forzada, pero el rostro severo de su madre lo intimido un poco "okey, los leeré" se resignó, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su madre.

Kushina sonrió "te va a gustar, tu padre era un genio en la magia, tenía algunas ideas muy locas, probablemente te ayudará en tu camino de ser Caballero celestial" sus palabras sorprendieron al rubio, mirando con otros ojos la bolsa "por otro lado, no olvides presentarme a mi nuera, la presentaste bastante mal la vez pasada" dijo ella con una sonrisa astuta.

La sonrisa del rubio desaparece, volviéndose una expresión de conmoción "¿Yo que?" "Vámonos, idiota" interrumpe Koneko, arrastrando al rubio de los cabellos "se nos hace tarde" su voz era el mismo tono monótono, pero el sonrojo era bastante prominente, estaba avergonzada. La pequeña albina le dirige una mirada a la pelirroja, quien le levanta un pulgar, símbolo de aprobación. Con duda y pena, ella responde de la misma manera, sonrojándose aún más.

Kushina mira como su hijo era arrastrado por la pequeña niña, suspirando ensoñada "hacen una bonita pareja" dijo cautivada, opinión que no compartía su amiga Yasaka, quien asintió con una sonrisa forzada "Espero que cuando los vea, ya sean pareja" deseó desde el fondo de su corazón, porque sentía que su hijo era un caso perdido y sería bueno saber que alguien velaba por él.

Dicho esto, el grupo ya se encontraba situado debajo del círculo mágico. Tras una corta despedida, todos desaparecieron tras una columna de luz. Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraban nuevamente en aquella colina de pasto en el mundo humano "¡regresamos!" gritó la mayoría, mirando por todos lados, por si había alguien curioso por ahí.

"ahora vamos por otra aventura, tomaremos un barco" Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Koneko lo levantó del suelo, comenzando a cargarlo "ah vamos, la anciana ya nos tiene en la mira y hemos faltado muchos días, creo que podemos regresarnos con barco" dijo seriamente, ligeramente molesto porque estaba siendo cargado por una chica.

Koneko iba a responder, antes de pensar sus palabras "oigan" llamó a los demás, quienes la miraba "¿y si vamos en barco de regreso? De todas formas, estamos en problemas, creo que podemos disfrutar unas cortas vacaciones" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aun con el rubio en su hombro.

Todos se miraron un momento, antes de asentir "claro, suena como una buena idea" "¡hey! ¡¿Por qué solo cuando lo digo yo es una mala idea?!" grita mientras se sacudía y retorcía, intentando liberarse de Koneko, pero eso no sucedía. Todos se rieron mientras comenzaban su camino de regreso.

Rápidamente el grupo se encontraba en un barco, viajando hacia el regreso a la Isla de Kuoh. Todo el equipo estaba disfrutando las corrientes de aire sobre el rostro y el olor salado del mar. El sol también les daba un brillo bastante vivo, todo era absoluta felicidad. Todos gritaron emocionados al ver tierra firme.

De hecho, Naruto se emocionó tanto que se puso demasiado cerca del borde, haciendo que Ravel le empujara fuera del barco, para luego reírse a carcajadas. Lo único malo es que perdió el equilibrio y también cayó fuera del barco, haciendo que ahora el rubio fuera quien se riera de ella. aun así, fue silenciado por un poderoso golpe de un salvavidas volador, el cual lo noqueó. Todos miraron a Koneko, quien sudo ligeramente, disculpándose en silencio, parecía que no fue su intención.

En otra imagen se encontraba al grupo nuevamente, todos en el puerto mirando el cielo, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, para luego continuar caminando.

 **Era raro pensar lo mucho que esto nos había cambiado, pero lo hizo. Toda esta experiencia, todos los problemas y difíciles situaciones hicieron que maduráramos en poco tiempo. Lo increíble de esto es que solo era el comienzo, no habíamos hecho otra cosa que comenzar y, a pesar de la mescla de sentimientos que eso producía, la emoción era la más fuerte de todas.**

 **Quizás estábamos destinados a algo, quizás debimos notar que todos íbamos a lograr grandes cosas, pero nada de eso importaba en esos momentos. Nosotros solamente éramos unos simples amigos disfrutando de nuestra aventura y  
aun nos faltaba un largo camino por recorrer**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
